Pour Some Sugar On Me
by BonTempsBaby
Summary: Total romance between Sookie and Eric, with more action in 2nd half. Takes place right after FDTW, no spoilers for DAG. Rated M, for mature language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for fun._

_**** This story begins after Book 8. Felipe de Castro has recently taken over Louisiana, leaving Eric as the only surviving Sheriff from Queen Sophie-Ann's reign. Eric has promised Sookie that they would "come to an understanding" but since then has been absent from her life._

_**** This story was my very first attempt at writing anything. The first chapters are very short, becoming longer as the story progresses. Give it some time to get rolling... I think you'll be glad you did!_

**Pour Some Sugar On Me**

Chapter 1

Sookie's POV

Thank goodness that was over! Sam had installed 2 new flat screen tvs in anticipation of this year's Super Bowl, and it seemed like just about everybody in Bon Temps had turned out to check them out. The bar had been overflowing, and although I had made a good amount of tips, I was truly exhausted. I had been working extra shifts for the last few weeks to keep my mind busy and my bank account afloat. Property taxes and insurance were due soon. After cleaning my station and refilling all the salt and pepper shakers for the lunch shift, I got my purse out of the little drawer in Sam's desk, yelled goodnight, and let myself out the back door of the bar. I could hardly wait to get home and slip into a warm bath and then bed. Unfortunately, as soon as I got into my little car and started home, a feeling of loneliness swept over me.

It had been over two months since the takeover of Louisiana by Felipe de Castro. I had received a couple of calls from my friend Pam at first, but then... nothing. Even my ex-boyfriend Bill had quit coming into Merlotte's. He lived just across the cemetery and sometimes I could still sense him roaming around the perimeter of my house at night, but I never actually caught him doing it. More importantly, my... my... Eric had finally remembered our time together the very night of the takeover; and despite having claimed that we would "come to an understanding," he had been conspicuously missing in action. Well, the heck with the lot of them, I thought. They could just keep all of their secret vampire stuff to themselves. I was much better off without all their craziness in my life, wasn't I?

The drive home from work only took a few minutes, and I pulled into the gravel drive and took a good look at my old farmhouse. I could see that before long it would need to be scraped and painted. I sighed. It was going to take lots of hard work and money for paint that I really couldn't spare. The old place was really quiet tonight, as both of my roommates had left earlier this morning for a few days. Amelia and Octavia had both been really excited about attending a witches' gathering in Baton Rouge. Amelia had sensed my loneliness and offered to stay; but of course, I had told her that I would be fine. Going in through the back door, I put down my things on the kitchen table and went straight to my bathroom to shower away the day's aromas of beer and fried chicken baskets.

After my shower, I donned my oldest pair of flannel pajamas. Eric had once teased me about how hideously ugly he thought they were, but since he wasn't around to complain I guessed I might as well be comfortable. I slipped on a pair of old bunny slippers that had lost most of their fuzz, and went back to the kitchen to make myself a cup of Amelia's special tea. In spite of feeling really tired lately, sleep seemed to elude me. After noticing the circles under my eyes, Amelia had offered to prepare a special valerian tea to help me sleep. I had used it with some success the night before, managing to fall asleep fairly quickly and staying asleep most of the night. My dreams were quite vivid, but upon waking I could not recall very much about them. I knew they had involved a certain Viking vampire I was trying my best not to think about…during my waking hours, at least.

I drank my tea curled up in my favorite old chair, and then rinsed out my cup, placed it in the drainer, and trudged off to bed. I sighed to myself, trying to ignore the sense of longing that I felt. Reluctantly, I reached under my other pillow and dragged from under it a t-shirt. I put it to my face and inhaled, but of course no scent remained after all this time. In my mind's eye I could see Eric wearing this shirt while he had stayed with me, laughing and holding me tightly as we lay entwined in front of my old fireplace. He had forgotten it when he left to go back to his real life. I rubbed it against my cheek, and I felt a tear begin to roll down the side of my face. I pressed the soft cloth against my face to catch the seemingly unstoppable deluge that followed. Luckily, the tea seemed to do its job and sleep took me rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. Please forgive any conflicts with the "canon." I was afraid if I went back and re-read them all I would be too intimidated by perfection to finish this._

Chapter 2

Eric's POV:

Another night of foolishness is nearly done. As the King's representative, Sandy Seacrest has been going over my Area's business with a fine tooth comb. Luckily, everything is in order. In another few days, she will be leaving, and then I will be free to resume my own schedule. I absolutely despise being overseen. As they do every night at this time, my thoughts begin to slide off to more pleasant things than paperwork… namely, Sookie Stackhouse. I have very deliberately not been in direct contact with her while Sandy and Victor have been in the area. I have every intention of keeping my Bonded as far away from Victor Madden as possible.

In order to shield her from my anger and frustration at this new situation, I have been keeping our Bond partially closed. I only open it at times when I believe her to be sleeping, just to check on her. Tonight, however, I can faintly feel her sadness through the Bond. I wish that I could go to her, but I refuse to give in to that desire. It is not yet safe. I did not get to be as old as I am by not being patient enough to out-wait my opponents. I content myself with remembering some of the events that I had forgotten during the time that I was cursed…namely, a particular shower that Sookie and I shared. Mmmm. Perhaps I should think of something less…erotic. No sense in getting worked up. Sighing heavily, I turn back to the dreaded paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

Chapter 3

Sookie's POV

The next morning I woke at 10:00, stretched, and sat up in my bed. I saw Eric's t-shirt lying under my leg. Why on earth did I do that? Did I need a security blanket like a baby? Gah. Annoyed and embarrassed, I poked the shirt back under the pillow. Remembering the vivid dream I had during the night caused me to blush like crazy. It had been about the best shower of my life, the one that resulted in needing a new shower curtain. Nuh-uh, not going there. Throwing the covers back, I jumped out of bed. Today I was scheduled to work the lunch shift, so I needed to get a move on! I ran to the bathroom and dressed quickly in my winter uniform, only having enough time to pull my hair up into a ponytail. I dabbed on a little make-up, too, to cover up the circles under my eyes. Grabbing an apple and my purse, I ran to my car and took off for work.

Just as I turned on to Honeysuckle Rd, I heard a "pop"!... and there in my passenger seat sat my cousin, Claudine. It startled me so badly that I nearly jumped right out of my skin, and came very, very close to steering my car into a ditch. I exclaimed loudly, "Hey! I wish you wouldn't do that! You scared the heck out of me!"

Instantly, the car began to fill with her wonderful smell. My beautiful fairy godmother smiled and said "Sorry! I could see that you were running late and I didn't want to slow you down. Claude and I are going over to see a new club in Shreveport. They have a new band that we are thinking of using at Claude's club. We really want you to come!"

Any other time I would probably jump at the chance, but I was in such a rotten mood I wouldn't be any fun at all. "No thanks, Claudine, I don't think that's such a great idea," I said politely, "Thank you for the invite, though." Shreveport was just about the _last_ place that I wanted to go, much too close for comfort to suit me. Too close, that is, to a certain vampire that clearly did not care to see me.

"Oh, come on, Sookie! We haven't seen each other much lately, and I miss you. It will be fun!" Claudine begged. "And besides, a night out dancing will do you good! You've been looking a little down lately. Please?"

I fond myself wavering. Claudine had always been good to me, and she never asked anything in return. Also, I didn't want anyone to think I was pining away or anything silly like that... and of course, I did love to dance. Maybe getting out was what I needed to knock me out of the doldrums. I sighed. "Alright, what time should I be ready?"

"We'll be by to get you at about 8:00. We'll grab a bite to eat and then go to the club. Oh, by the way, I left something for you to wear on your bed…I bet you'll like it!" and before I had a chance to object to the gift, Claudine "popped" out again.

Sometimes I wish fairies would just come to the front door, like normal people.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 4**

**Sookie's POV**

I had finished my shift at 3:30 and got home in time to take a quick nap. After that, I washed and fixed my hair, and then painted my nails in a new color, called "Radically Red." True to her word, Claudine had left a really cute pair of jeans and a beautiful red top that fit me perfectly, showing just enough of my "assets." It was an outfit that successfully walked the line between "sexy" and "slut,"... in other words, just perfect for a night out dancing in Shreveport. I slipped on a pair of red high heels which made me feel kind of sassy. I knew that arguing with Claudine about giving me another gift was a complete waste of breath, and so this one time I decided to be gracious and just thank her. I left my hair down, trying for slightly tousled (or what my former friend Arlene referred to as the "just fucked" look). I slipped on a pair of long dangly earrings that I hoped made my neck look longer. Giving myself the once over in the mirror, I decided that I looked pretty good for a night on the town. Never let it be said that Sookie Stackhouse sits home and mopes.

At 8:00, I began to listen for Claudine's car, and so I was a little unprepared for the twin "pops" than resulted in my two cousins appearing in my living room. I was surprised because Claudine usually drives her car to get around instead of using her magic. My two "cousins" are drop dead gorgeous and smell delicious. Both of them together can be a little overwhelming, especially in confined spaces. But, they are (sort of) family and I love them…even Claude, who can be a pill.

"Hi guys!" I said, "Are we taking my car?"

Claude just rolled his eyes, but Claudine answered, "No sweetie, we decided it was time for you to try a little something with us. Are you up for a little experiment?"

I thought for a minute before speaking, a habit that I had been trying my best to acquire since I started hanging around with Supes. After I beat, I replied hesitantly, "Um…I guess?"

"Great!" Claudine said enthusiastically. She grabbed one hand of my hands and Claude grabbed the other. Before I could ask the next logical question, my ears started to ring and suddenly I felt a _whoosh_! The next thing I knew, we were standing outside of a small vine-covered restaurant. The sign on the front read "Charmaine's" and judging by the number of cars in the lot, it was quite popular.

"Claudine! What the heck!" I gasped, desperately trying to re-orient myself. "You could have warned me!"

"Sorry, Sookie, I thought I _did_ warn you." The lovely fairy looked a little sheepish. "I guess I should have been a little more… informative. But honestly, we've never really tried this with you, and I thought if you tensed up it might not work quite as well. But it was fine, right? Here we are!" Claude just stood by, smirking.

"Erg… OK, I guess," I said, not wanting to be ungracious. Really, I didn't _want_ to know what might have happened if I had tensed up. Oh, well, using magic to get around actually _did_ save lots of driving time. I guess it just goes to show how far my life had come in the last couple of years that I didn't even think that it was really all that unusual.

"Well, let's eat," said Claude. "I'm starving!"

We entered the restaurant and I looked around. I could tell that some of the other patrons were a little "different," that is…two-natured, etc. However, the menu seemed fairly ordinary, and it wasn't long before we were enjoying our dinner. I had a small steak and salad, Claudine went with the crawfish etouffe and Claude tried out the grilled quail. While we were eating, we chatted about a variety of issues, none of them involving vampires. It was clear that Claudine knew when to avoid a particular subject. Claude had been fairly quiet, so to bring him into the conversation, I prompted him, "So, Claude, tell me a little about the band we are going to see tonight."

He replied, "Well, I heard about them from a friend of mine that owns a bar in New Orleans. They play a mix of old rock-and-roll, and some southern rhythm and blues. They have quite a following. If I like them, I think I'll hire them for our 4th of July bash." Claude might be kind of light on manners, but he does know his music.

After a little more chatter, we all finished eating. We all passed on the dessert (my new jeans were _very_ tight) and before I knew it we had "popped" into the line at the entrance of the club. I seemed to be a bit more prepared for the "trip", and was less breathless this time. The name of the bar was the Red River Saloon, and true to its name, it was located along the banks of the river running through town. An outdoor deck strung with ropes of lights extended out to the water's edge, giving the place a fun atmosphere. I couldn't help but think about the last club I had been to in Shreveport... and with whom. A vision of a Viking in a pair of low cut black jeans, and a black t-shirt hugging a perfectly sculptured torso floated into my mind….An intense feeling of longing and (let's face it) lust swept through me. Oh, no! Stop that, Sookie! I refused to let my night be ruined by missing someone who didn't even care enough to text me once in a while. I plastered my best fake smile on my face, and determined right then that I _was_ going to have a good time, come hell or high water.

Apparently, Claude knew the guy at the door, whom I could tell was some sort of Were. We were waved on through the door and quickly made our way to a table near the dance floor. I looked around to take in the club's décor with a practiced eye (I was, after all, a barmaid.) There was a huge carved wooden bar that looked like it had been made in the last century, lots of round tables with high chairs, and scattered around the interior walls were low couches and chairs. The band was set up in the far back corner. The lighting was dim but provided enough illumination that you could do a little "shopping" for potential dance partners …not that I was looking. All in all, the bar was the kind of place that made you want to let loose and have a good time.

The band had already begun to play, and the dance floor was already getting crowded. Being around my cousins somehow made it lots easier to shield my mind from random thoughts, so for once I was able to relax a little. A cute brunette waitress came up to take our orders. "What can I get y'all?" She had to shout to be heard over the music.

Claudine ordered a Cosmopolitan. That sounded pretty good, so I decided to try that instead of my usual gin and tonic. It kind of went with my nails, after all! Claude went for a beer (kind of pedestrian for a fairy, I would have thought.) The waitress was back in short order with our cocktails. Dang, those little red drinks were really pretty good! We sat and sipped our drinks for a few minutes, watching and listening to the band, and then it was time to hit the dance floor. Claude pulled me out on the floor first, and the two of us were soon shaking our assets all over the place.

In spite of myself, I was really having a good time. I was even managing to keep up in the dancing department, which was pretty good given that Claude was a professional "dancer" (read: stripper). He was _definitely_ teaching me some new moves! Before long, I had been asked for dances by a couple of different guys. I felt a little odd about that at first, but then decided there was no harm in just a little friendly dancing. I reminded myself very firmly that I was quite single at the moment... right? Right. Then why on earth was I feeling slightly guilty? Also, I could not help but compare the two rather nice-looking but ordinary men to one spectacular Viking vampire…oh, boy, not again! I refused to do that to myself, so I did my best to find something... _anything_ interesting about my dance partners. It wasn't their fault they couldn't hope to measure up.

After a few songs, I was pretty much out of breath, and besides that I needed to take a break to visit the little girl's room. When I got back, I found another cosmopolitan already waiting on the table for me, compliments of one of the guys I had been dancing with. I was pretty thirsty, so I gulped it down a little quickly. Wow! Those pretty little drinks packed quite a punch! That band was really good! I guessed I must be having a good time!

Glancing over at my cousins, I saw them smiling at me. Laughing, they each took one of my hands and pulled me out to the dance floor. The band was playing a cover of Def Leppard's classic "Pour Some Sugar on Me." Oh, man ! I loved that song! I soon found myself wedged between the twins, making a kind of Sookie sandwich. We were twisting and gliding sensuously all over each other, and I was laughing my fool head off. I guess my drinks had loosened my inhibitions just a bit (ya think?) This was the first time in months that I felt free, and for once I was unreservedly enjoying myself. I didn't need to lower my shields to know what nearly everybody in the place was thinking about just then. I'll bet the three of us together were quite something.

Without a bit of warning, I suddenly felt something that I had not felt in weeks! Surprise, joy, jealousy, and above all LUST came barreling through the Blood Bond. I snapped my eyes open and there, standing across the room, was my vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie's POV**

He stood there, all magnificent 6'5" of him, like a Viking version of a modern Adonis. He was a perfectly sculpted male specimen in tight black jeans and t-shirt (just like my memories from earlier), and also one of those over-the-top Eric-style belt buckles. His beautiful long blond hair was swept back, and he had that slight glow that all vampires have to me. Even from this distance, I could see those fantastic sapphire blue eyes. They were fastened on my own with an intensity that, if directed elsewhere, would likely set the building on fire.

Eric stood with his arms crossed, his feet slightly apart, and his face expressionless. Claudine turned to see what had caught my attention, "Uh-oh!" she gasped.

Uh-oh, indeed. I stood completely still for a moment, while in the background the girl singer of the band stepped up and began the next song. The first line rang out, and I vaguely recognized it to be one of my all-time favorites, Tom Petty's "Break Down." Huh. How appropriate. I guess I had just enough of those cute little red drinks to losen my inhibitions. It also didn't help anything that my hormones were suddenly raging for all they were worth. I don't know what on earth possessed me, but I started dancing again, swaying seductively to the music. Suddenly, I was dancing for my love, for my gorgeous Viking lover, and at that moment I just didn't give a rip who else was watching besides him. I rubbed my hands slowly up my body and then back down, sensuously caressing my curves. I swayed back and forth while seductively lifting my hair and exposing my neck. Slowly pivoting around so that my back was turned towards him, I looked back over my shoulder and gave him a very suggestive wink.

Twirling back around, I slowly danced closer and closer to him. It seemed to me that the crowd willingly parted for me, and in no time I found myself standing right in front of him. Very I slowly, I raised my eyes to the Viking's smoldering gaze. Making absolutely no attempt to conceal them, those seriously sexy fangs of his were on full display. At that moment, I knew exactly how the prey feels right before the hawk swoops down. I could feel the intensity of his lust for me through the bond, and it was almost enough to rock me off my feet. Reaching out with one large hand, he pulled me towards him. The vampire leaned over and said quite clearly in my ear, "That was quite the performance, my lover. Have you missed me?" And then his lips were on mine, and I was being kissed for all I was worth.

I felt like the world was about to end in a burst of flame originating from inside my body. Eric had me bent nearly backwards and was beginning to moan and rub my body all over with his hands. I could feel how happy he was to see me (ha!). He growled low in his throat and firmly pressed his bulging hardness against my body. Now that the initital shock of seeing him was subsiding, I gradually started to come back to my senses. It suddenly dawned on me that we were practically having sex right there on the dance floor, surrounded by a crowd of total strangers. A moment later, I realized that it might soon be more than just "practically"… I had just been dancing very, very closely with both Claudine _and _Claude. Eric wasn't just really glad to see me. Oh, no! He was high on fairy smell... and guess who the lucky fairy was in the vampire's strong-as-steel grasp?

Uh-oh.

"Claudine!" I yelled in alarm. Instantly, the twins ran to me. Each grabbed one of my hands and "pop"! We were suddenly back in the kitchen of my old farmhouse in Bon Temps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. This story is written entirely for fun._

**Chapter 6**

**Eric's POV**

I am sitting in my special chair in front of the dance floor "enthralling the vermin," as Pam so charmingly refers to it. There is quite a good crowd tonight and receipts should be excellent. In spite of the fact that I should be a very content vampire, I sigh heavily. Instantly, Pam appears behind my left shoulder.

"Master, is there anyone here that appeals to you for dinner?" she drawls. "There is quite the assortment tonight."

"No. I just had a True Blood, thank you." I really don't want to make it obvious that I only have a craving for a particular vintage of part-fae blood, warm from its delectable vessel. Since the takeover, I have fed from a few fangbangers but have drawn the line at having sex. This is so unlike me that Pam is worried. How can I tell her that they all seem so unappetizing, almost vile, compared to my beautiful Bonded?

At least Sandy is absent tonight. She is busy checking out one of the other Areas, and no doubt making that unlucky Sheriff miserable. Dare I steal away to Bon Temps? No... better not, as it is likely I am being observed.

It is true that I have been avoiding Sookie in order to keep the Nevada vampires away from her. To be perfectly honest with myself, I must admit that I needed some time to sort out my own feelings. Although Sookie had very reluctantly told me what transpired between us while I was cursed prior to the takeover, it was not until that fateful night that I remembered everything of my own accord. In the weeks since then, I have struggled to come to grips with our situation.

How many of my long-suppressed human emotions can I allow to re-emerge without compromising my edge? Beyond that, how can I possibly devote myself to a human girl who will only walk this earth for such a short time? Sookie has always been adamantly opposed to being turned. Her spirit is so strong, yet her body so very fragile. If I truly give her my heart, how could I ever survive her inevitable death?

And what of the Blood Bond? My little human lover is quite unaware of what this type of tie represents to my world, and is even ignorant of the extent of the Bond we already share. Each Bond varies according to the relationship of those who formed it, and the depth of ours is really quite remarkable. Although I have come to value this relationship, I wish it could have been made under different circumstances. I know that Sookie entered into it unwillingly, a situation I would give anything to change.

I marvel at the generosity of this young woman, who in spite of being in love with me, was willing to let me go back to my real life. How it must have stung when I treated her so poorly afterward! She shames me with her courage. Maybe I should return the kindness and just let her go. She deserves a normal life with a normal human man and a pack of tow-headed normal children. But can I bear to do it? To my everlasting astonishment, the answer is apparently a resounding NO. With every fiber of my being, I realize that I want her to be mine; totally and unreservedly, mine. The bare truth of the matter is that I love her. In fact, I think I have loved her for a very long time. Now all that is left for me to do is to convince Sookie herself of that fact.

With that startling realization, my mood soars upwards. Even though I cannot go to her just yet, I think I will amuse myself by lifting the veil I have placed on our Bond, just to take a small peek at her emotions. I picture her sitting in the swing on her front porch, staring off into the distance and pining for me. Sitting back in my chair, I close my eyes and concentrate, letting my woman's feelings flow into my consciousness... WHAT! Sookie is NEAR! I feel a burst of intense longing, followed by a surge of lust. That little vixen! She is somewhere close by and has not come to me! What _could_ she be up to? Whatever it is, she is enjoying herself immensely... without me! GRRR! Nevada spies be damned, I simply _must_ find her. I stand and signal to Pam that I am leaving. Now, I just have to hone in on that feeling of pleasure she is sending out and use it to find her.

I sweep down the hallway and out the back door. Jumping into my car, I fire up the powerful engine, and drive out into the night in search of my Bonded.

I wind through the streets of downtown Shreveport for a short while, following what Sookie once referred to as "Vampire GPS." I pull into one of the newest hot spots. Someone is pulling out of a parking spot near the entrance, so I am able to park close to the door. There is a long line waiting to get in, but naturally I stride straight to the front. A large, muscular Were is at the door acting as doorman and bouncer, but he nods to me and moves aside.

The bar is quite crowded, the music pulsing to a song that I listen to at Fangtasia ooccasion. It is one that always brings Sookie to mind. I make my way to the dance floor, drawn in that direction like a magnet. Sure enough, there she is. A surge of delight pours through me at seeing her, closely followed by searing jealousy. Who in the world is she dancing with, and in that fashion? That outfit emphasizes every curve of her figure, and there is not a male in the room that can take his eyes off of her, including me.

Pure, unadulterated lust sweeps over me. Instantly, ber eyes fly open, and her beautiful blond head snaps in my direction. For one long moment, she stands as still as a statue... and when she begins to dance again, somehow I know that this time it is only for me. I gaze longingly at her, my love, my temptress, as a man dying of thirst would look at a spring in the desert. She dances towards me slowly, every sensuous move a promise of untold carnal delights. The saucy little minx even turns her back to me and winks! If I had a beating heart, it would be leaping from my chest at this moment.

At last Sookie is within reach. Reaching out, I pull her to me and begin kissing her with all the pent up passion of many weeks. By the gods, she is delectable! I want to kiss her and fuck her and rub myself all over her... it has been far too long. Too late to control myself, I realize that she smells quite strongly of pure fairy. Instinct takes over, demanding that I simply must taste her, NOW! Before I can do so, she is roughly yanked from my grasp. A split second later, I hear a soft "POP!"... and she is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 7**

**Sookie's POV**

OK, that was intense. I mean, one minute I was being ravished by a Viking vampire in a bar, and a split-second later, I was standing in my kitchen looking at two grinning fairies. I guessed the whole teleportation business was going to take a little getting used to.

"Sorry, Sookie, but it looked like Tall, Blond and Dead was getting a little carried away," said Claudine, "We thought we'd better be safe than sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, never better. I haven't seen Eric in weeks and then I run into him in the first bar I go to... how lucky can a girl get?" I said snidely. "How is that even possible?"

Claude looked at me like I had two heads. "Don't you two share a Blood Bond?"

"Well, we did," I admitted, "But that was quite awhile ago. I thought it had just faded, like the other times that I've taken vampire blood. Tonight was the first time I've been able to feel it in weeks."

The twins looked at each other, something unspoken passing between them. Claudine said kindly, "Oh honey, you know that the bond is permanent, don't you?"

"Huh? What! It can't be... Are you sure?" I stuttered, shaken to my core.

"Oh, yes, dear. True Blood Bonds between humans and vampires are quite rare _because_ they are permanent. You know that vampires are usually quite jealous of their blood and don't give it freely, and almost never in quantity. The Bond has to be created over time; and as you have seen, then you _know_ things about them. They are so secretive that they _hate _for a human to have that much power over them." She looked at me carefully. "Also, you must understand that the stronger the connection of the two at the time of the Bonding, the stronger the Bond. All Bonds are a bit different because of that."

"Wow. Okay, you need to give me a minute here," I said, suddenly slumping into a kitchen chair. My head was now spinning with the implications of what I'd just learned. "Then why haven't I been able to feel much of anything? Is he just too far away?"

"No, I doubt it. Eric is a very old, very powerful vampire. He may be able to control what comes through the connection to some extent," she explained.

"So, does this mean I will never know exactly whose emotions I'm feeling?" It was hard to get my mind around that idea.

Claude piped up. "Does it really matter? It is what it is."

Thank you, Plato. "Yes! Of course it matters!" I cried, "How on earth will I know if what I feel is him or me?"

Claudine looked at me thoughtfully and said, "You said that you haven't felt much through the Bond in weeks. Maybe that was the vampire's way of letting you sort out your feelings from his. So...how have you been feeling about him, really?"

I sat there for a moment and thought about it. Finally, I said, "To tell you the absolute truth, I've been trying my best _not_ to think about him."

"Well, Sweetie, I guess you had better do some soul searching. Running from the problem will _not_ make it go away... ever. Sookie, you are just about the bravest girl I know. Don't back away from this," Claudine kissed me softly on the forehead. "Come on, Claude. I think our girl needs some space. Let's get back to the band."

I stood up and kissed them both, politely thanking them for the night out. Gran would have paddled me if I forgot my manners, even if my head was spinning. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, and I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts. Unfortunately, those were not very good company.

I sighed heavily. I was once again in emotional overload. So, I was going to do what every American girl does when totally overwhelmed... I went to take a bubble bath.

I ran the bath, lit a few candles just for atmosphere, and then slid my body by inches into the screaming hot water. Slowly but surely, the tension began to seep out of me. Closing my eyes, I replayed the last conversation in my head. Bond. Permanent. Holy cow. So now I knew that unless I took Great-granddad up on his offer to kill Eric, it looked like I was going to be stuck with him forever... at least, at some level. Claude's words filtered back through my brain, _it is what it is_. Easy to dismiss that statement as trite, but maybe he had something there. If I felt comfort and calmness though the bond, did it really matter who felt it first?

I had to be honest with myself. Sharing something as intimate as another person's emotions might not seem so awful if the two were in some sort of committed relationship... but was such a thing even a possibility? As Claudine had so aptly pointed out, I had been doing a terrific job of avoiding confronting my feelings for Eric. Not my Sweet-Uncomplicated-Amnesia- Eric but Big-Bad-Conceited-Sheriff-Eric. If only there was a chance for some common ground... but I just didn't see how. To be fair, though, even Sheriff Eric had his good points. He had a wicked sense of humor. He was always sending me things, thoughtful things. Things that I could really use (or maybe things he thought I would not refuse.) He always showed up just in time to try to keep me safe. Last but not least, he made love like only a guy with a thousand years of practice under his belt could.

With that last thought came the inevitable memory of our last close encounter, not very many minutes ago. Wow. Yum! That Vampire could certainly kiss a girl so that she knew she'd been kissed! A slow flame ignited in my nether regions and began moving up my body. Hmmmm. Yes, indeed. The instant replay in my head was starting to expand, adding a memory of a certain episode in front of my fireplace. My hormones must have been working overtime, because I was feeling so... filled with lust... but also a little anxious.

Then, I heard it: the low rumble of a powerful engine and wheels crunching up my gravel drive. Unmistakably, the Corvette. Oh...my...God! It was Eric! Now what?


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. This is just for fun for me, to try and help blast away a creative block. ****This is my first attempt at writing the ever popular ESN. I found myself really uncomfortable, blushing and sweating the whole time. At my store (all women) we now have a list going of euphemisms for "hootchie" and "johnson" written on a paper plate and pinned to my bulletin board. I just hope the local minister's wife never ends up in my office!_

**Chapter 8**

**Eric's POV**

One minute I am about to ravish the woman I've been dreaming about for months, and the next minute those damned fairies have stolen her away, to who knows where. How frustrating! Where would they have taken her? I think for a minute, and then realize that she will almost certainly end up back at her house at some time tonight. I know what I _should_ do is to return to Fangtasia and act as if nothing happened. What I'm _going_ to do is drive straight to Bon Temps and wait all night if necessary.

Hurrying out of the club, I jump in my car and take off like the hounds of hell are chasing me. That woman! How she infuriates me! How she surprises and delights me! Suddenly I'm laughing like I have not in weeks. For their sakes, I hope no highway patrolmen are foolish enough to try and stop me on this journey.

I am certain I have set an all-time personal record in the "shortest driving time between Shreveport and Bon Temps" category. Pulling into her driveway, the first thing I notice is that her car parked in its regular spot. It would be, though, because she was clearly traveling with her cousins earlier. No other cars are present, so I assume that her roommates are absent. I consult the Bond. Oh, Sookie is here all right, and clearly overwhelmed with a variety of emotions. Excitement, anxiety, and most of all...lust. Or is that me? I park and head straight to the front door, which I discover is unlocked. My Bonded and I will have to have words about that later. Letting myself in, I stand for a moment in the foyer so that I can zero in on her location. Ah... she is in her bathroom. I stride down the hall and through her darkened bedroom. Through the open doorway to the bath I see the flickering light of candles. Without pausing, I step inside.

At first, Sookie just stares. Finally she says, "Eric! Don't you ever knock?"

I am in no mood for pleasantries. Quickly crossing the small space, I kneel at the edge of the tub. She looks like a Goddess with her beautiful blond tresses piled high on her head, her blue eyes aglow. The heat from the bathwater has made her smooth skin flush, and she literally looks good enough to eat. In all my long life I have never seen a woman as lovely as she is at this moment.

As I stare into those amazing eyes, I silently reach out and offer Sookie my hand. For a long moment she hesitates, and then very slowly lifts a dainty hand from the water and puts it in mine. I steady her as she stands, like Venus rising from the waves. By the gods, if I had any breath to catch, it would be now. My memories have not done this woman justice, not by a long way. I snatch up a towel from a basket next to the tub. She stands quietly, allowing me to dry her. The entire time, I am half-way expecting her to change her mind and bolt.

Once she is finally dry, I take her hand and lead her into her bedroom. I begin by kissing her gently on the lips. She allows that much without protest, so I begin working my way down her throat. I pause to run my tongue from her jawline down to her collarbone. She shivers, but not from cold. Into her ear, I whisper the words from that memorable fall evening over a year ago. "Yield to me, Sookie."

Without waiting for an answer, I run my fingers lightly over her perfect breasts. When she still does not protest, I bend down to draw one taught tipple into my mouth. She draws in her breath sharply. Multiple emotions are tumbling through her, and I know she is teetering between rescinding my invitation and letting me have my way with her. She stands completely still for what feels like ages, staring at me darkly... and then offers me the other breast. All she says is, "Don't play favorites."

With those words, I am completely lost. Growling, I begin to shed my clothes as rapidly as possible. We fall on to her bed, kissing for all we are worth, all the while frantically rub our hands over each other's bodies. I run my hand down to caress her between her legs and feel the heat that is coming off her in waves. She is so very hot and slick, I simply must taste her.

Slipping down her body, I kiss every inch of her firm young flesh, and cannot resist grazing certain strategic areas lightly with my fangs. When I reach her center, I look up at her and command, "My Lover. Look at me." Obediently, her smoldering eyes lock on to mine, watching intently as I put my lips to her folds. I intended to go very slowly, but her lovely scent goes straight to my head. Moaning, I thrust my tongue inside her, lapping at her essence. She tastes so sweet, I cannot get enough. My hand rubs her nub while my other hand slides under her glorious ass, pulling her even closer to me. I can feel her fingers wrap themselves in my hair. She cries out, twisting and bucking at my attentions, but her eyes never once leave mine. I slide one finger, then two into her tight warm depths and feel her shudder. I can no longer hold back my hunger. As I bite the very tender place between her mound and her leg, my beautiful Bonded's eyes glaze over and she cums for me.

After licking the little wounds to seal them, I crawl back up her shuddering body and hold myself at her entrance. "Are you ready for me, my Lover?" I whisper.

Her voice husky, she says, "Be gentle. I haven't been with anyone in a long time." It takes every bit of control I have to slide into her an inch at a time, giving her time to adjust to my size. She is indeed tight, but dripping wet and gloriously hot. I begin moving slowly, gradually increasing the pace of my thrusts. She arches her back and moans at the pleasure I am giving her... which absolutely drives me wild. Yes! This is exactly what I remember! It is as if we had never been apart, but now with a new component added: the Blood Bond.

Every sensation, every intense emotion bounces back and forth through our Bond, so that everything seems magnified tenfold. I honestly cannot tell what is her pleasure and what is my own. Usually I have excellent control over my responses, but before I know it, I am ready to climax. Everything is so incredibly intense that I am unsure how long I will be able to hold back.

Sookie can tell by the hungry look on my face what I need, and so she arches her back, again offering me her luscious breast. "Do it, Eric, do it NOW!" In a flash, my fangs sink into her perfect skin. The blood, her sweet fairy-laced blood, flows into my mouth and down my throat, and into my very being. My bite is enough to throw her over the edge, and I can feel her muscles contracting around my swollen length. Of course, I can no longer stop myself, and I cum, crying out her name.

The next few hours are spent getting reacquainted with each other's bodies. We have very little need to speak; the emotions flowing freely across our Bond are enough. Satisfied and exhausted, Sookie finally falls asleep in my arms. For a long time, I lie very still and just hold her, studying every tiny detail of her lovely features. She looks like an angel in her rest. I, on the other hand, am certainly NOT an angel. I have seen and done things in my long existence that I am certain would repel her. I do not know what I have done to deserve this beautiful creature, but I know now without a doubt that she must be mine, and mine only. Whatever it takes, I will bring her to me and no one shall ever lay so much as a finger on her again.

I also know that in spite of her yielding to me tonight, she is still uncertain of the depth of her feelings for me. I am well aware that the price she must pay to be with me is steep. She will have to come to terms with giving up her dreams of a "normal life"... a human man that can walk in the sun with her... and of children. I wish with all my might that I could give her that one thing. What children they would be! But of course, that is impossible. I will do my best to make that up to her, somehow.

I know Sookie well enough to realize that I _must _go slowly. It is not really in my nature to do this; I usually take what I want when I want it. However, I can sense that if I try to rush things she will balk. My lover is as stubborn as she is lovely. I must design the "Win Sookie's Heart" campaign. This is completely uncharted territory for me, because in my human lifetime marriages were more about alliances, especially for important families such as my own. I never had to "court" anyone, and since becoming vampire I have never had the desire or the need to "win" any human. To be truthful, I am not altogether certain what is expected. Pamela reads "Dear Abby" every day, so perhaps she can provide some pointers.

Reluctantly, I realize that I must leave if I am to reach Shreveport before dawn. Before I leave my Bonded's side, I very tenderly kiss her perfect angel lips. As I pull the covers over her, I spy a colorful bit of fabric peeking out from under her pillow. Curiously, I tug on it and out slide a shirt. Ah ha! This was once mine... and she sleeps with it. Putting it to my face, I smell the traces of her salty tears. Oh, my Sookie! I swear to you, never again will your tears fall because of me.

I leave her a note on her nightstand so that her waking thoughts will be about me, and then take my leave. The very last thing I do is to firmly lock the door behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris.

**Chapter 9 **

**Sookie's POV**

I woke to the rain beating on my window pane. I yawned and snuggled further into the covers. Oh, ow! I realized instantly that my body was sore in places that hadn't been sore in quite awhile. Mmmmm, that Eric and his Gracious Plenty. A smile crossed my lips, thinking of all the things we had done to make me so sore...and then, with the speed of light, my conscience slapped me upside the head.

My dear lord, what on earth was I thinking? What kind of girl was I? Mr. High and Mighty Northman goes for months without contacting me, and the first time I saw him I fell right into bed with him with no questions asked. I was no better than one of those fangbanger 'hos that hung out at his bar. I wondered if that's how he thought of me...in my heart, though, I knew that was not true...but still! I knew that my faint trace of fairy blood was attractive to him, and that my "ability" made me an asset to his power structure; but what about me, plain old barmaid Sookie? What could he possibly see in _me_?

I was mostly uneducated from a backwoods po-dunk town, and perpetually living on the edge of poverty. Eric was powerful, gorgeous, and I assumed quite well-off financially. He had been alive for more than a millennium...a millennium! He had seen and done things that I could hardly imagine. And the women! Dear God, all those women. How could I possibly compete with that?

_O.K., Sookie_, I told myself firmly, _get a grip. No use crying over spilled milk. You are over 21, single, and have absolutely no one to answer to. So what if you have a little fling with a guy? It's not like it is the first time you have slept with him, after all. No one says there has to be a repeat performance._

The problem with this stern little talk that I was giving myself was that I knew it was all a lie. I had only been awake for a few minutes, and already my body felt like a part was missing. I had to pull myself together!

As I looked over at my clock to see what time it was, I could see a note propped against it. In Eric's beautiful old fashioned script was written:

_**My Lover,**_

_**You look like an angel when you sleep.**_

_**^E**_

My heart did a happy little thump, then I realized what the note didn't say: I had a great time, Sookie, I'll see you soon, Sookie, how about a date, Sookie? And most importantly, I'm crazy about you, Sookie. Huh. Did I really expect that, though? Guess not.

Well, no sense staying in bed fretting over it. I had a living to make, after all. I had slept in much later than I intended, and had errands to run before work. Good thing I was scheduled to work the evening shift for the next two nights. I jumped up, showered, dressed and was out the door in no time.

After a trip to the library where I picked up some new mysteries (my new strict rule: no romances), going by Wal-mart to pick up some new tennis shoes for work, and depositing my last paycheck in the bank, I still managed to make it to work on time. I went straight to Sam's office to put my purse in the drawer of his desk that was reserved for my things. He came in just as I was leaving and we brushed past each other in the doorway.

"Oh, excuse me!" we both said at once. We laughed and Sam leaned in to give me a friendly hug, so I was not expecting it when he gave me a good sniff and said, "Eric, huh?"

"Sam Merlotte, I cannot believe you just did that! That is totally none of your business!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sook. No offense," he said mildly, "Are you dating Eric now?"

"No! I just happened to... run into him at a club last night." Well, that was at least partially true.

"Hmmmm," was his only response, but he arched one reddish-golden eyebrow.

"Really! Well, I'd better get out there!" I grinned nervously and then practically ran down the hall towards the bar.

We were pretty busy that night. During the winter months there was not much to do in our neck of the woods, except hang out at Merlotte's. Well, to be honest there was never much to do at any time of the year. Holly and the new girl Tish were also working. It was time for my break, and I had stepped out back to get some fresh air and to sit down for a minute to rest my feet. Sam had put a pretty wooden swing out back close to his trailer for us girls to use if we wanted.

The earlier rain had ushered in a small cold front, so it was now nippy but clear. I had just sat down on the swing and when I looked up, standing before me was a man. I had not heard him approach at all. He was about the same height as Bill, had dark eyes, dark hair, and had the same trim but muscular build as Bill. He could have almost been Bill's twin, in fact. He was dressed like a GQ model. Under other circumstances I would be thinking how good-looking he was. (Hey, I'm a red-blooded girl!) He also had a faint glow about him, so I knew right away he was a vampire.

I swallowed nervously and then said brightly, "Hi! Can I help you?"

He stood staring at me intently with those dark eyes of his. I admit I was a little scared. If there was one thing I'd learned the hard way, not all Supes had my best interests at heart. Finally he spoke in a beautiful rich voice in what sounded to my untraveled ears to be an Italian accent, "Is it true that you are the human that killed the Vampire Lorena?"

Uh-oh.

What did I say now? Was he mad about it, or what? Was I about to get into some big trouble here? Was this Lorena's maker, come to exact revenge? Wait... I think I had heard that her Maker was dead, so what could this possibly be about?

"Uh... why do you want to know?" I had plastered on my fake smile. I had not attempted to get up because I knew it was a waste of time. If he intended to harm me, he could move faster than I ever could.

"Let us just say that I have a "stake" in the matter." He smiled slightly at his own pun. "She was my Maker."

_Oh, boy, now I'm in for it_, I thought. I began formulate a plan to get myself out of this mess, but somehow nothing was leaping to mind. I seemed to be fresh out of "Get Sookie Out of Hot Water" cards.

Then he then something really, really unexpected. "Do not be afraid. I want to thank you."

"Uh... th... thank me?"I stammered. I must have sounded like a complete idiot.

"Yes, thank you. I can see that you would like some explanation. Would you mind if I sit with you? I promise you that I mean you no harm."

"Well... Okay." I slid over to give him some room on the swing.

"As you are probably aware, we vampires tend to be a little on the secretive side. I am only telling you this in gratitude for the service you have done me. Do you know much about Lorena?" he asked.

"No, not really. Pardon me for saying so, but I've heard she was a real bi... Ah, not a very nice person." That was the understatement of the year. After all, she had betrayed and tortured my ex-boyfriend Bill, even after she had _lived_ with him for many years. (He had left me for her, which in addition to a couple of other things, had left me with a few trust issues. I still got a lump in my throat every time I thought about it.)

"Yes, I'll say it for you, she was a real bitch. Her "talent" was keeping her children enthralled until she tired of them. I understand that you were once involved with Bill Compton?"

I nodded. Maybe I was finally going to learn a little about Bill's past.

"She kept him for many years. She finally let him go after a trip to Italy, where she first met and desired me. I was the next victim in her twisted grasp. She was so... cruel. Even for a vampire, she was cruel. I loved her and I hated her. I thought she would never let me go. By killing her, you freed me. Without even knowing me, you have done me the greatest favor of my existence. Miss Stackhouse, I will forever be in your debt." He reached out, took my hand and kissed the back of it. Wow, what is it with Italian guys? They could charm the socks off a rooster.

"You're welcome, I guess. I'm sorry, did you tell me your name?" I was so taken aback by this whole event, I had forgotten my manners.

"How unforgivable of me. I am Fabrizzio Dinelli,"

Finally! A vampire with a decent vampire-like name! I almost laughed out loud, but quickly regained my composure. Most vampires have little sense of humor, and I couldn't tell if this one would be offended. "Well, Mr. Dinelli, it sure has been nice to meet you, but my break is over and I really need to get back to work," I said as I stood up.

"Perhaps I will see you again. I will be staying with Mr. Compton for a few days. I must go to Shreveport to check in with the Sheriff there. I understand that you are part of his retinue?" he smiled at me and his eyes twinkled.

"Sort of," I replied."It's pretty complicated."

"Goodbye, and thank you again. If there is ever anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to call on me." He pressed a card into my hand. "These numbers should find me."

"Goodbye!" I turned and headed back to the bar, but my mind was spinning.

We closed down the bar at 1:00, and I was done and ready to go home by 1:30. I was half-way expecting to walk out to the parking lot and see Eric leaning against my car. At first, I couldn't decide if I really wanted him to be there or not; but when I saw he wasn't, I was plenty disappointed. I drove home and was once again disappointed that there was no conspicuous red corvette parked in my driveway. Okay, maybe he had left me a message. As I went inside, I checked both my phones for messages. Nothing.

Well, alright then. I guessed I was back on the vampire "DO NOT CALL" list. I stomped off to bed.

Since I (unfortunately) had no midnight callers, I got a fairly decent night's sleep. Again, my dreams were vivid, and as far as I could recall they were a replay of the evening that I had spent with Eric. The next morning I managed to get up at a decent hour and since I had no errands to run, it gave me too much time on my hands. The last thing I wanted to do was think. It was too cold to sunbathe, and although I tried to read my new James Lee Burke novel, I kept reading the same paragraph over and over. Well, hell.

I repainted my nails, and did my hair, and still there was another hour to go before my shift started. I finally gave up, sat down in Gran's favorite chair and soon became lost in thought. I thought of my visitor from the night before. I realized that his words had done something for me. They had helped give me some peace.

Ever since Bill had left me for Lorena, I had tried to come to terms with his betrayal. I knew from what I had learned from other vampires that, if "called" a child had no choice than to go to their Maker... so I had eventually forgiven him leaving in the first place... but up until last night I had always felt in my heart that he had actually decided to _stay_ with Lorena because he loved her more than me. _That_ was what hurt so badly. If her talent was indeed "enthralling" her children, then Bill really could not help himself. That meant I was not lacking as a lover.

So then, if I was such a great lover, why hadn't Eric called me? Arrgggg. Back to square one. I guessed I'd better just admit it. I _did_ care about him, had once been in love with him, and now I seriously missed him. Maybe he would call me tonight. Oh, brother, did I sound like a love-sick teenager, or what?

Luckily, it was finally time to get to work. Between waiting tables and keeping my mental shields in place, I would have no time to obsess over a Viking vampire. I headed to Merlotte's with a sense of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 10 **

**Sookie's POV**

The next day, I got through my shift at Merlotte's without incident. No more mysterious Italians turned up. I got home at the same time as the night before. No errant vampires hanging around, no calls either. My spirits were at an all-time low. I had taken a shower to wash off the smells from work, gotten in my comfy jammies again, and curled up in my bed. I was completely miserable. I knew what was wrong, too. I missed Eric.

I really didn't blame him for not calling. Eric was nothing if not an opportunist. The minute we ran into each other in that bar, I had practically thrown myself at him. The memory of it made me flush with shame. Well, I could rise above this. He didn't know how I felt, and I would never tell him.

I was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. My heart gave a little leap. Maybe it was him? I could not feel anything through the Bond, so I didn't really think so. Who on Earth could it be at this hour? I pulled back the lace curtain and peered out the glass, only to find my Ex-boyfriend Bill standing on my porch. I sighed and then opened the door. "Hey, Bill, what's up?"

"Sookie, can I come in a minute? I can see you are ready for bed, but I promise not to stay long." Bill looked a little bit sad and a whole lot nervous. I stood back and let him in. We went into the living room and sat on my old sofa. This was the first time I had seen my former lover in weeks, and he looked as handsome as ever.

He said, "Sookie, I understand from my visitor that he came to talk to you last night. I wanted to make sure that you were not upset by anything he said."

"Bill, I gotta tell you, I was pretty surprised by what all he told me. And honestly..." I hesitated to say this, but I suddenly felt like I wanted to clear the air between us, "I feel a little better about you. I guess I finally understand why you left the way you did."

Bill was usually a vampire of few words, and always extremely composed, but now his words ran out of him in a torrent, "Oh, sweetheart, I swear I never meant to hurt you! I know I should have done so many things differently. In my human life, I was a farmer, and was never any good at talking or explaining. I should have told you about Lorena long before she called me. I should have trusted you enough to tell you about the Queen, too, and the real reason I was sent here. I was afraid that I would lose you, and I loved you so much, I just couldn't take that chance."

By the time he was finished speaking, the tears had already begun to roll down my cheeks. I wasn't usually the kind of girl that cried over every little thing, but I just couldn't seem to help it. I suppose that I was crying for our lost love, my very first love. To my surprise, I could see pinkish tears rimming Bill's eyes, too. I just had to know one thing. "Bill, tell me the truth. When you made love to me that first time, were you in love with me then or was it just your "duty"?"

The vampire never even hesitated. Clutching my hands in his, he said sincerely, "Sookie, I think I began falling in love with you the minute that you saved me from those drainers. You were magnificent. I will never forget it."

I was sobbing pretty hard by then, so he gently pulled me down and laid my head on his lap. Gently stroking my hair, he said "Shhhh, Sweetheart. You know that I will always love you and I will always be around to protect you. Please don't cry."

Of course, that just made me cry harder. It took a long time for the river of tears to subside, but when they did it seemed that the knot I had been carrying in my heart for months had finally unwound. "Bill...I...I still love you a little bit, too. I guess I always will... but you know that I am not _in love_ with you."

He looked down at me, and the sadness I saw in his eyes was almost enough to start the waterworks again. He said, "Yes, I know. I have no one to blame for that but myself. I also know that you are in love with Eric."

I sat straight up and exclaimed, "I most certainly am NOT in love with Eric!"

Grabbing my hand, Bill looked deep into my eyes. "Sookie, you must be honest with yourself. You have to remember that although we never completed the Bond, you and I have exchanged blood more than once. I can feel what you are feeling. Not to the extent that you and Eric can, but close. Remember when I told you that if anything happened to me that you should go to Eric? I knew then that he wanted you, and that he was powerful enough to protect you. Once you were Blood Bonded to him, I knew it was just a matter of time until you were his. I was hoping against hope that you would return to me, but in my heart I knew you would not."

I started to argue with him, but in that moment, I knew he was right. I had to face it. I _was_ in love. With Eric Northman. Holy Crap.

Still hanging on to my hand, Bill continued, "Sweetheart, you know it kills me to say this, but you belong with Eric now. Your Bond to him is permanent. He can protect you much better than I can,."

"But Bill, he doesn't _love_ me! He is just _in lust_ with me! He doesn't even call me anymore!" God, I can't believe I just said that, and to an ex-boyfriend of all people. I must be losing it, big time.

"Sookie, I think the Viking cares more than you know. Give him a chance. As Sheriff, he has huge responsibilities, and since DeCastro's takeover his position is very precarious. He can ill afford to be distracted just now."

Yep, that's me, just one big distraction. Bitterly, I said, "That's part of the problem. Hanging on to his position in the vampire heirarchy is always going to be more important to Eric than I am. Bill, I want a man that will put me first."

Raising one elegant dark eyebrow, Bill asked, "Oh? If you married a human man and he was the head of a company, wouldn't he have to sometimes think of his job first? It is the same with all men in positions of power. It would not mean he loved you less."

Suddenly, I felt sort of guilty. Eric had actually put me first plenty of times. He had protected me, taken bullets for me, saved me from having to be bonded to Andre (the mere thought made me shudder), and given me practical gifts that made my life easier. And I knew he really must have had his hands full with those Nevada vamps hanging around. But selfishly, I still wish he could have found time to text me or something.

Bill stroked my palm with his long cool fingers. "It is late, my dear, and you are tired. Let me put you to bed."

Suddenly, I realized how exhausted I was. Maybe sleep was what I needed. I nodded, and Bill picked me up and carried me to my bed. After laying me gently on the mattress, he bent down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I could hardly believe it when I heard myself say, "Stay with me 'til I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Without another word, he removed his shoes and stretched out next to me on the bed. I turned on my side and my dark vampire spooned up behind me, cuddling me against him with one strong arm. One thing about Bill, he always managed to make me feel cherished and safe. In no time, I was fast asleep.

Sometime later I was awakened by a vivid dream, a dream full of anger and jealousy. I still felt Bill's arm around me. At least, I _thought_ it was Bill... until I heard a cold voice growl in my ear, "So, Lover, would you like to tell me why I smell Compton in your bed?"

Uh oh.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 11**

**Eric's POV**

Just before first dark, I rise. Tonight I am in good spirits because the Nevada group will be leaving soon. I am to see them off around 2:00 AM, and then I will be able to see my Bonded. I know it will be quite late for her by the time I arrive and she may be sleeping, but at least I will have the pleasure of lying with her. I cannot wait to begin our courtship! Pam has offered me a few tips, and of course I have already begun to work on Sookie's big surprise. I smile at the thought. I know quite well that my independent little lover is not one to take expensive gifts and may well balk at first... but I will convince her that it is only what she deserves.

Of course, she has absolutely no idea how wealthy I really am.

No one knows, not even Pam. I have always been gifted at making money and over the last millennium I have amassed quite a fortune. Until the Great Revelation, we vampires had to hide our ownership of things. It was necessary to depend on underlings to operate everything, which I always found to be both irritating and inconvenient. Consequently, I have thoroughly enjoyed the success of Fangtasia because for once I can own a business openly and run it myself. As much as I enjoy the bar, however, its success is actually trifling compared to my other assets. As my companion, Sookie will want for nothing.

I regret being unable to go to her last night, but I had to finalize the plans for the Ball that is being held here in Shreveport in a week's time. The new King is coming to celebrate his ascension to the thrones of Arkansas and Louisiana. Since Felipe is already a King, there will be no Coronation ceremony. There will be a formal Ball instead. The new Sheriffs will be presented, and their oaths will have to be sworn publicly. Normally such an important event would be held in New Orleans, but that city is still not recovered enough after the hurricane. Shreveport may not be as glamorous as the Crescent City, but it does have one advantage... it is central to both states. I doubt DeCastro has even considered the importance of that.

I am still uncertain how I feel about this new King. I do not know him well enough yet to know what sort of leader he will be. After the Queen was injured in Rhodes I could have easily taken over the state myself... but I was quite fond of Sophie Ann and very loyal to her. For now, I enjoy running my little corner of Louisiana without a lot of aggravation. It still angers me immensely about the takeover, but nothing practical is to be gained at this point by doing anything other than keeping my head down. The time is not yet right.

Several hours later, I am finally free. The DeCastro private jet, a new Gulfstream 550, has just left the ground on its way back to Las Vegas. It is a beautiful clear night and perfect for flying, so I take to the air myself. I am simply too wound up with anticipation to drive and I hope that flying will work off a little of this energy. As I make my way towards Bon Temps, I open our Bond up a bit and briefly, I feel tinges of love and comfort flowing through it. Within moments, those feelings are gone, leaving only the familiar hum of my female's life force. It is very late, so I suspect that Sookie must have fallen asleep. I wonder if she was thinking of me as she was drifting off. I may not even wake her when I arrive, because I so love to watch her sleeping.

Sure enough, the house is completely dark when I land. The door is locked this time, but I happen to know where she hides her spare key. After letting myself inside, I slip down the hall to her room. Stealthily sliding into the bed, I pull her sleeping body to mine. Bending my head close to her skin, I breathe in her delectable scent... and then it hits me. Compton has been here! Cold fury sweeps through my entire body, along with a deep jealousy I did not know I possessed. How could she? Clearly the love and comfort I had felt from her earlier was for him! How could _he_ be so stupid? Surely he must know that I will kill him.

Suddenly, I feel Sookie shifting beside me, and I know she is awake. Placing my cheek against her hair, I whisper coldly in her ear, "So, Lover, would you like to tell me why I smell Compton in your bed?"

Instantly, fear ripples through her. She scrambles away from me and stammers, "Eric! What are you doing here? Bill was just...was just...here to have a talk."

Fighting for control of my temper, I reply frostily, "And that talk ended up with him in your bed. That must have been some 'talk.' You are MY Bonded! How dare he?"

Suddenly furious, Sookie fires back, "Actually, it is none of your business, Buddy. Who do you think you are? You sleep with me after not having contacted me for months, and then you don't even call me the next day! Do you know how that makes me feel? Like a whore! That's right! Like one of those fangbangers from Fangtasia!"

A tide of anger rises within me. How can she even _think_ that? More heatedly, I snarl, "So, does that mean you retaliate by sleeping with your former lover?"

"No! But if I did, it would serve you right!" she cries, "And I never wanted this stupid Blood Bond in the first place. I was forced! Now get out! I rescind your invitation to my house!"

Instantly, I feel myself being pulled backward, down the hallway and out the front door. I cannot _believe_ she just did that! Well, there is another home to which I do _not_ need an invitation ...and it is right across the cemetery.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. Charlaine Harris. _

**Chapter 12**

**Sookie's POV**

Before I had time to think about what I was doing, I shouted, "I rescind your invitation!" If I wasn't so scared and angry, I would have found the look on Eric's face quite comical. Instantly, the enormous blond vampire was pulled backward through the door of my bedroom, down the long hallway and then out the front door. I could feel the absolute rage and jealousy pouring through the Bond... and then suddenly it hit me. Oh, no! Bill.

As quick as a flash, I ran over and grabbed my cell phone, flipped it open, and hit the speed dial. Bill must have had the phone in his hand for some reason, because he answered on the first ring. "Sookie? What is wrong?"

"Bill! It's Eric! He's on his way to your house and he's really mad!"

Before he could answer I heard a crashing sound, which I figured was the front door of Bill's old house being thrown open. A booming voice yelled, "COMPTON!"

Holy crap! Dropping my cellphone, I ran out of my house, sprinted down the path and across the cemetery that lay between the two houses. If only I could get there in time! In a fight between the two vampires I knew it would be no contest. Eric was so old and so strong, he could tear Bill to pieces. Oh, shit! In my panic I tripped and fell on the path, skinning my knees rather badly. I couldn't stop to think about that now. I stumbled to my feet and tried to run even faster.

I ran straight to Bill's house and up the front steps. From inside came the awful sounds of a fight in progress. Dashing through the open front door, I yelled, "Stop! Please stop! Eric, please don't hurt him!"

The front room was already a total wreck. Bill and Eric were crashing around the room and as predicted, Bill appeared to be getting the worst of it. Immediately, I started to run across the room in an attempt to break it up. I was acting in a blind panic. The idea that I could not possibly stop them and the extreme danger I would be putting myself in never entered my head. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and someone began to drag me backwards. What the _hell?_ Immediately I began struggling to escape while trying desperately to figure out who had hold of me.

Twisting my head around, I saw that it was Fabrizzio, the Italian vampire I had met at Merlotte's. He was holding me in his iron grip to keep me from getting into the fight. He cried, "No, no, Miss Sookie, you must not. They will surely kill you, accidentally!"

I didn't care. I was struggling against his hold for all I was worth, when wham! in one of those rare moments, I could hear his vampire thoughts. "_My god! Her blood! Her blood! I cannot help it! Oh, god_!"

I knew instantly what serious trouble I was in. Vampires! Fighting! Bloodlust! My bloody knees! Oh, Jesus! I knew from his thoughts that he would lose control any second. I shouted out, "Please, no! Eric! Bill! Help me!"

Apparently, they were so intent on killing each other that they did not hear me. Suddenly, I wished with all my being that I was safe at home, in my Gran's kitchen. I felt my ears ringing, and then a wooshing sound and "pop"! The next thing I knew, I was standing in that very kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the wonderful Mrs. This is just for fun for me, to try and help blast away a creative block.*****_

**Chapter 13**

**Sookie's POV**

What the HELL?

Immediately, I looked around for Claudine, but she was nowhere in sight. I was shaking so hard that I had to sit down on a kitchen chair. After a few deep breaths, sanity began to slowly filter back into my brain. How did I get here with no help? First things first, though. I stumbled back to my bedroom where I had dropped my cell phone. The very first person I called was Pam.

After two rings, she answered. "Sookie? Why are you calling so late?"

My words came pouring out of me, tumbling over each other in my rush,"Oh, Pam, the most awful thing has happened! Eric came over unexpectedly, and Bill had been here, and now they are fighting, and I almost got bitten by the new guy, and I popped out on my own and I don't know what to do!"

Silence. Then, her voice as cold as ice, she asked, "You betrayed my Master with Bill?"

Trust her to hone in on that one detail. Heatedly, I replied, "No! No! Of course not! Bill was just here because I was upset! He even said that he knew I was in love with Eric and I should go to him! I...I..."

Uh-oh. I just realized what I had said. Crap. Double crap. I shut my mouth so hard my teeth clacked together.

"You love him? Of course you do. I have known this for a long time," she said smugly. "It is about time you came to your senses."

"O.K. already! Enough of that for now! What do we do about the fight? Bill may already be finally dead for all I know!" If that was the case, I don't know what I would do. I still cared very deeply about Bill, even if it was not like what I felt for Eric.

"Come, Sookie, I doubt that my Master would actually go so far as to kill him,"she said calmly. "Bill's database is too valuable an asset, and besides that, Eric knows that you would never forgive him if he did. He will probably only rip off a part or two."

Oh, no! I tried not to get a visual on that. I said urgently, "Pam, will you _please_ go see? I can't go back, the other guy tried to bite me!" And I don't really want to face either of my vampires right now.

Much to her credit, she didn't even ask me what other vampire I was talking about. She just sighed and said, "I suppose I should. Sookie, you are _such_ a lot of trouble." With that, she hung up on me.

I sat on my bed and caught my breath. Now that I had done all I could about the fight, I turned my mind to the "Elephant In The Room." Did I really "poof" myself home? Just as that thought crossed my addled brain, "pop"! There stood my fairy godmother, Claudine.

She was dressed in beautiful dark green satin pajamas, and she had a serious case of bed-head. Looking at me rather blearily, she asked, "What's going on?"

Without stopping to take a breath, I explained, "Claudine! I was at Bill's, and there was a fight going on, and the new vampire got all excited because my knees were bleeding and he was going to bite me! I couldn't get Eric and Bill to stop fighting long enough to save me, and I wished I was home really, really hard and suddenly I was just here!"

"Sookie, please calm down and take a breath," the beautiful fairy said in a soothing voice. She held out her hand and instantly there appeared a pink colored beverage in a crystal glass. Handing it to me, she instructed, "Here, drink this. Your nerves are obviously on overload, and I need you to pay attention."

I took the glass from her hand and took a sip. Wow, it was incredible, like nothing I had ever tasted before! While I drank, Claudine began to speak. "Sookie, you have met the Prince. You know that he is very old and very, very magical. His royal blood runs through your veins. Even though you are only one-eighth fairy, it is a very powerful bloodline. Niall suspected from the first that you possessed the Essential Spark. We knew all along that you might well develop some magic of your own, which in hybrids generally happens around the age of thirty."

She continued, "Your father had just begun to show his gifts at the time of his tragic death. I suspect that when you created the Blood Bond with a vampire as old and powerful as Eric, it awakened your magic early. In fact, Claude and I were trying to start preparing you for this gift the other night when we went to Shreveport. I guess it worked better than we expected, although you were probably only able to achieve it on your own because your life was threatened."

O.K., that was unexpected. Was she serious? Me, with more"gifts" than the telepathy I already had? Great. Just freakin' great. I blurted out, "Claudine, you've got to give me a minute here. So, besides being able to "pop" in and out of places when I'm in trouble, what else will I be able to do?"

Quite calmly she stated, "That remains to be seen. We can't all do the same things and because you are not full-blooded, your magic may be limited. The Prince will have to be the one to tell you any more."

Suddenly, I realized that I was getting really, really sleepy. I guessed whatever was in that drink was making me relax a little _too_ much. There were still so many questions to which I needed answers, and I still did not know the outcome of the fight next door, and...

The next thing I knew, it was morning and I was safely tucked into my bed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the totally amazing Goddess named Charlaine Harris! This is just for fun.*****I really need to go back and read all the books again. I can't remember if Bill knows about Niall or not. Ya'll will have to forgive any little continuity faux pas, please._

**Chapter 14**

**Sookie's POV**

In spite of all the emotional upheaval of the night before, whatever had been in that drink of Claudine's had given me a deep, dreamless sleep. Although when I woke I felt completely rested, I knew immediately that something was wrong. It was the Blood Bond. Even though I had not been feeling much else through it for the last few weeks, I had always been able to feel Eric's life force humming along. Now I felt nothing. I had always resented that unasked-for connection, but now that it seemed to be cut off, it felt like part of my body was missing. I was completely miserable. I recalled Claudine's words about how Eric could control the bond somewhat, and it was clear that now he had shut it down completely.

The first thing I did was check my phone, and thankfully there was a message from Pam."Bill is going to recover. His house may not. That Fabrizzio is quite gorgeous, is he not? I will phone you this evening about my Master." Oddly, I had already known that Bill had not met his final death. Through that mysterious original Blood Tie, although not as strong as the Bond, I could still feel him enough to know he was still "alive." I was just not sure what condition he was in. I found it bot ironic and unsettling, that I could now feel Bill more strongly than I could Eric.

I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed, and went to work the lunch shift. I'm afraid I was a little grumpy, and as the day drug on I thought my shift would never be over. Sam was beginning to look worried and I could feel a lecture coming on, but I managed to escape before he could corner me. I got home about 5:00 and began to wait for Pam's call. It was the time of year that dark came early, and so I didn't have long to wait. I spent the time trying to come to grips with what Claudine had told me. It was a lot to get my mind around. I even tried to "pop" myself to back Merlotte's, but with no success. I guess I really did have to be in a jam for it to work.

I was still really mad at Eric. He had said some pretty horrible things... and topped it off by beating up (or worse) poor Bill, who had done nothing except support him, even if he didn't know it! All of this jealousy stuff was just...nuts. The Viking might not want me (except in bed) but no one else could take what he thought belonged to him! Vampires! Arrrggg.

Although it was now already dark, I went ahead and got in the shower, washed my hair, and shaved the fuzz off my legs. I got out a soft old pair of jeans and a blue sweater and slipped them on. I didn't know if Pam would have to work tonight or how late she might call. I found a book and settled into Gran's favorite chair by the window to wait. I had barely opened the cover of the book when my cellphone rang. It was Bill. "Boy, am I glad to hear from you! Pam called and left a message that you were going to be OK. How are you? I am so, so sorry about last night."

The dark vampire's calm, cool voice came through the phone, saying, "Sweetheart, it was not your fault. I am already healed. How are _you_? What happened? How did you do it?"

I knew exactly to what he was referring."Bill, I swear I don't know how it happened. Claudine says it is something I was born with..." I stopped. Although he did know about my fairy blood, he did not know about Niall. I was unsure whether to tell him. "I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later."

Very seriously, he replied, "Sookie, I know there is much more to you than anyone guesses. I could tell you were more than human from the start. If there is anything I can do to help you, you know I am here."

I remembered how he had been the first one to let me see my telepathy more as a gift and less than the curse I had always believed it to be. Someday maybe I could tell him the whole thing. As soon as I knew the entire story myself, that is. Another question was on my mind, so I asked, "Bill, what about Fabrizzio?"

He hesitated a minute before replying, "He has... gone. He was quite contrite and sends you his sincere apologies. He is still considered a young vampire by our standards, and the heat of the moment combined with the smell of your irresistible blood made him lose control. He was lucky that he did not manage to actually taste you or I would have staked him myself. He was also very, very lucky that Eric was so intent on killing _me_. Only the fact that Fabrizzio was attempting to keep you out of harm's way saved him from final death."

At that moment, I heard my phone beeping with an incoming call. Knowing that it might be Pam, I said hurriedly, "Sorry Bill, I need to catch this. I'll call you soon."

It _was_ Pam. She said shortly, "Sookie, I am on my way to your house. Be ready to go for a drive. We must talk." She hung up before I could even say, "Hi, Pam."

About 15 minutes later she pulled into my driveway. I ran out to greet her. She was still dressed in her Fangtasia garb, so it was clear that she had come from work. Rolling down her window, she called, "Get in, Sookie. I have something I need to show you."

Running back to the house, I shut and locked the front door. My purse was on the front porch swing so I grabbed it and in a minute we were roaring back down the driveway. Have I ever mentioned that vampires like to drive fast? Pam was no exception. I tried my best to look at her and not the road, so my foot would not wear a hole in her carpet trying to step on an imaginary break. Rather sarcastically, I asked, "Gosh, Pam, are we going to a fire or something?"

Glancing over at me, she replied, "No, Sookie, why? Is there one you wish to attend? We do not have time for that right now." I think she was serious, but sometimes it is hard to tell.

"No, I was just kidding. Can I ask where we are going?"

"No," she stated calmly, "We will be there soon enough. In the meantime, I want to speak with you."

Well, duh. I figured that much. "OK, shoot."

"Shoot you, why would I shoot you? You are my friend and my Master's Bonded."

This time she really must be joking. I looked at her face but it was impassive as ever. Nope. Not joking. This time, I just _had_ to roll my eyes. "It's just an expression, Pam. It means, 'go ahead and say whatever you want."

Pam said seriously, "Sookie, I went in to Fangtasia this evening. My Master was in the foulest mood in which I have ever seen him. I expected it to be bad after last night, but this was worse than when you were dating the Were-Tiger. During _that_ time I had to replace Eric's office door on three separate occasions. What exactly happened last night?

Taking a deep breath, I pretty much told her everything. I finished by saying, "So you see, he thought I had been with Bill, but I hadn't! Eric has no claim on me, even if I had been!"

It was now her turn to roll her eyes. "You silly girl, of course he has a claim on you. You are his Bonded! It is a great honor to be Eric Northman's Bonded!"

"I didn't want that! I didn't ask for that!" I knew I was whining but didn't care.

With irritating calm, she said, "Sookie. It does not matter. It is what it is." Oh, fine, another philosopher. "I will tell you something. I believe that Eric loves you. Since my Making, I have never seen him pursue a woman, human or not, the way he has pursued you. You in fact have been a great distraction when he could ill afford it. Do you really want to be the cause of all of us meeting our final deaths?"

That was a lot for me to take in on many levels. Of course, I really _didn't_ want to get all my friends killed! But then, one thing she said finally sunk in... and suddenly, every thing else took a back seat. He loves me? Did she just say, he _loves_ me? I said heatedly, "If he loves me so much, then where has he been lately? How could he... be with me, and then not even call the next day?"

Pam sighed in exasperation. "Sookie, you _are_ a child. You must know that the Viking would do just about anything to keep you away from those Nevada bloodsuckers. They just left last night, and he came straight to you. And for the record, the night after he was "with" you is the happiest I've seen him in a hundred years."

She had pretty much just echoed what Bill had said the night before. I burst out, "But Pam! How can he love _me_? I'm just a... barmaid."

"From the first time you came into the bar with Bill, he was fascinated by you," Pam said softly, "I admit I couldn't understand it at first, but then we got to know you. You are so different from normal humans. You are honorable and truthful, and in our world that is rare. You accept us for who we are and at least try to understand our ways. You have a sweetness in your nature, yet you are also fierce and brave. In Rhodes, you saved our lives at great risk to your own. You saved my Master from Sigebert. For that alone I honor you. I am glad that you are my Master's bonded."

It was no secret that Pam didn't have much use for humans, and so that little speech was no less than astonishing. I could see that she meant what she said, too. I was so wrapped up in this intense conversation that I had not really been paying much attention to where we were going, except to note that we seemed to be headed in the general direction of Shreveport. We had been winding down a sparsely populated road for awhile. We now pulled up in front of a big iron security gate, and Pam leaned out and punched a code into an electronic keypad.

The gates swung open and the car rolled through them and then down a short concrete driveway. The house we came to was a one-story, medium-sized, fairly nondescript place. There were landscape lights glowing, but otherwise the place was dark and it appeared like no one was home. I had been to Pam's place during the Witch War, so I knew it was not hers. She got out and gestured for me to follow her. As we approached the front door, security lights came on and flooded the area in light.

She went up the front door which sported a complicated-looking electronic keypad, punched in a string of numbers and then opened the door. We stepped into the foyer. The first thing I noticed was that the inside of the house did not match the outside. While the exterior had seemed rather uninteresting, the interior was really beautiful. The furnishings were warm and comfortable and clearly expensive. Along one wall of the rather large living area was a massive fireplace with an elaborate wooden mantle. Over this hung an enormous sword. I wondered if it was merely decoration or if it had a more functional purpose. I looked closer. It looked very old and quite deadly. Ah. "Pam, is this Eric's place?"

She responded, "Yes. Actually, it is one of several that he has scattered around the area. He almost never stays in the same place two days in a row, for security reasons." She moved through the living room and into the kitchen, flipping on lights. "I have brought you here to demonstrate to you how much he thinks of you. I did not think you would believe me otherwise."

I followed her into the kitchen, which was fairly large for a vampire's house. It had beautiful dark cherry cabinets and granite counter tops. Hanging from a wrought iron pot rack were assorted pots and pans and around the counter were an assortment of small appliances which looked like they had never been used. "No other humans except for the maids ever cross that threshold," she stated. "This was all put in months ago... for you." Along one wall was a side-by-side commercial-grade SubZero refrigerator. Opening the freezer side, Pam said, "This is kept stocked with human food... just in case he ever needed to bring you here for safety."

I was so stunned that I couldn;t even think of a response. Ignoring the dumbstruck expression on my face, Pam took my hand, led me out of the kitchen and down a hallway. Next, she opened the door to a beautifully decorated bedroom. The wallpaper was similar to my bedroom at home, cream-colored with tiny yellow flowers. "My Master had this decorated for you. No one has ever slept in that bed. The maids are instructed to change the linens every week, so that they are always fresh."

She continued down the hall to the next door. On the wall next to this door was yet another electronic keypad, but this one appeared to be alphanumeric (a recent word of the day). Pam said, "Sookie, you know that a vampire's resting place is his most jealously guarded secret, yes?" I nodded. "This leads to Eric's daytime chamber. It is actually down a flight of stairs inside a reinforced underground bunker. He prefers to sleep underground. However, he had a ventilations system added so that _you _could also be safely kept there in case of attack or fire. He will have to tell you the code himslef, but it is something that he picked with you in mind. The code to the front door is your birthdate, as is the code to the gate. He wanted you to be able to remember these codes in case you needed them."

I felt as if I had been hit on the top of the head with a mallet. Eric had done all of this for _me_? Just in case. Oh, wow. Maybe he did love me...and I had thrown his beautiful Viking ass out into the cold.

"Oh, Pam, what am I going to do?" I wailed. "When I woke up this morning, I couldn't feel him at all. He must have shut down our Bond!" Tears began to pour down my face. She reached over, snagged a tear and popped it in her mouth. Instantly, her eyes dilated just a tad.

"Mmmmm. Delicious!... Sookie, dear, you your own good you really must stop leaking. Now, pay attention. Your bond is permanent, but the vampire can control how much you feel through it. To have shut the connection down, he must be hurt and very angry right now. Eric is a very, very proud vampire and quite stubborn. We must make a plan."

We went back into the living room and sat on the buttery-soft leather sofa. Pulling a thick cream-colored envelope out of her pocket, Pam handed it to me. "This is an invitation to a Ball in a week's time. I was supposed to deliver this to you early last night, but we had some difficulties at the bar that had to be handled. Afterward I was distracted by your call. You are required, by special request of King Felipe, to be present. He is going to announce his decree of formal protection for you.

The King will expect you to accompany Eric, as you are considered to be one of his retinue. It will be difficult for the Viking to explain to Felipe why you are not present. Even if Eric is angry with you, he can hardly ignore you at such an event. I think this may be your best chance to come to an understanding."

And so, we came up with a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the totally amazing Charlaine Harris! This is just for fun._

**Chapter 15**

**Sookie's POV**

The next week, I dragged myself around as if in a fog. I have never been so miserable. Well, at last I knew how I felt about Eric without the bond. I loved him. Even if he was the Real Eric and not Amnesia Eric, there was no doubt about it. These last few days made my break-up with Bill seem like a picnic.

Amelia had come home the day after Pam had taken me to what I had mentally dubbed "Sookie's Safe House" (ala _The Sopranos_.) Octavia had stayed in Baton Rogue with some friends and would not be back to Bon Temps for a while. I told my best friend absolutely everything. Of course, she was fascinated to hear about my new-found "gifts" and wanted to know more. That made two of us. I guessed that fell under the category of "Coming Attractions."

On the subject of romance, she said, "Sookie, I swear the only two people who couldn't see that you and Eric belong together were… you and Eric. Things will all work out, you'll see."

Claudine had checked in to see how I was faring. She heard Pam's plan and insisted on taking me to buy my dress. She had never been a big vampire fan (no surprise there) but she _did_ want me to be happy, and she could tell I was finally, truly, head-over-heels in love. We went to Monroe to a specialty shop that she liked, and after I tried on practically everything in the store, we settled on a long slinky smoky blue gown dusted with rhinestones on the skirt. It clung to my curves in all the right places, and the deep v-shaped back was cut down way farther than I was comfortable with... but I have to admit it made me look very sophisticated. It had a built-in bra, but still showed plenty of cleavage. Bill would probably say I looked like "vampire bait"… which was of course the point. I was fishing for one vampire in particular, one of the Viking persuasion.

Luckily, the dress was on sale and I had been working lots of extra shifts lately. For once in my life, I didn't care how much it cost. Claudine insisted on treating me to some beautiful silver high-heeled shoes with delicate straps studded with rhinestones, and she said she would loan me some earrings that would complete the outfit perfectly.

Somehow I still managed to make it to work every day, my fake smile plastered to my face. I was surprised to find that keeping my shields up was becoming easier. Who knows, maybe that went along with my "new gift" package. (Hmmm. Come to think of it, I wondered if that was the source of my new ability to "hear" vampires' thoughts on occasion.) I had arranged with Sam to be off the night of the Ball and the next night, too. If all did not go well, then I knew I would need the extra time to pull myself together.

Finally the night of the Ball rolled around. In spite of all my preparation, I was a nervous wreck. Amelia had done my makeup, nails, and hair, which was pulled back and up to the crown of my head with curls cascading down my back. This left my neck bare, which was important. Claudine had poofed in to supervise, but she took great care not to rub up against me so that I wouldn't inadvertently cause an "incident." After sliding on my new gown, arranging the "girls"in the built-in bra so they wouldn't make an untimely appearance, and then putting on my silver sandals, she pulled out a pair of earrings. The two long strands of perfectly matched diamonds were simple but stunning. I took one look at them and exclaimed, "Oh, Claudine! I can't wear these! What if something were to happen to them?"

She just shook her head and laughed. "Yes, you certainly _are_ going to wear these, Cousin. They are perfect for both you _and_ the dress. Tonight, you are so stunning that there is no doubt that you are our kin. I just hope the vampires let you out alive." I knew she was only half-way joking; fairies and vampires have issues.

The night before, Pam had called to tell me that my transportation had already been arranged. At 8:00 pm on the dot, a long black limousine glided up into my driveway. The back door opened and Bill climbed out. A moment later, he rang the doorbell and Amelia let him in. The minute he saw me, his fangs ran all the way down, so I knew that I really _did_ look good. As for my former lover, he looked looked absolutely _gorgeous_ in his traditional black tuxedo. (Okay, so sue me! I guess I was not totally immune to him, after all.) He swept his dark gaze over me and said huskily, "Miss Stackhouse, you are spectacular."

"Well, Mr. Compton, you aren't bad yourself." I was suddenly really glad he was going to be accompanying me. Despite the disastrous outcome of our talk the other night, it had done our relationship a world of good. I realized that I felt completely comfortable and safe with him, like I had not since before our troubles. Bill had been brought in on Pam's little plan, and in fact seemed almost eager to help. We had all debated on whether my showing up with Bill would make things worse or not... but because Bill's escorting me to Shreveport had been the Eric's plan in the first place (pre-fight) and he had not specifically said anything about changing it, we decided to go with it. (As a matter of fact, Pam said that the Viking had not mentioned my name at all since the night of the fight. He was in a horrible mood, and everyone was avoiding him at all costs. In spite of the fact that it was bad for business, she was so afraid that he might actually kill one of the fangbangers that she gone out of her way to keep him from sitting out front.)

Amelia handed Bill a sheer silvery wrap with beaded fringe that she was loaning me, and he draped it over my shoulders. He took my arm and escorted me to the limo, where a uniformed chauffeur was holding open the door. Bill handed me inside. As I tried to scoot over gracefully, I realized that getting into a limo in a tight dress was a feat of magic in itself. Bill slid in beside me and the driver shut the door, and a moment after that we were under way.

The drive to Shreveport was long enough for my nerves to really get a chance to work on me. The closer we got to the hotel, the bigger the butterflies in my stomach grew. I asked myself a hundred times _Do I really __want__ to do this? _I knew that after tonight, there was no turning back. I would be committing myself to Eric and to his world for good. Bill sat next to me without speaking for a long time. He seemed to realize my inner turmoil and was giving me time to work it all out. I was holding his hand so tightly it would have cut off the circulation, if he had any. Finally, he patted my hand and said soothingly, "Relax, Sweetheart. No man in his right mind could resist you tonight."

I wondered how much it must hurt him to say that. I knew that Bill still loved me, but he seemed determined to help me get what I wanted. I didn't have much time to think about it, though, because just then the limo pulled up under the canopy of the hotel where the ball was being held. This hotel was brand new and was the very first in Shreveport that catered to vampires. The design was sleek and elegant with attractive landscaping and an enormous fountain out front. It was every bit as impressive as the vampire hotel in Dallas. During one of our recent conversations, Pam had confided to me that Eric actually owned a percentage of this place. Wow.

Bill helped me out, and we entered the vast lobby. Taking my wrap, he handed it to an attendant, who bowed and then pointed us to the main ballroom. As this was a very formal event, we had to wait until it was our turn to be presented. "Quit fidgeting, Sookie. You look like a Queen," Bill whispered in my ear.

Soon it was our turn. Bill led me through the doorway and into the main ballroom. At the opposite end of the room stood the King, who was every bit as handsome as I remembered him. On his right stood Victor Madden and Sandy, his lieutenants. On his left stood the Sheriffs of both Arkansas and Louisiana, along with a couple of other vampires whose function I did not know. I wondered how the hierarchy was arranged.

In any event, Eric was standing directly next to Felipe de Castro. The Viking was absolutely spectacular in what was clearly a custom-made black tuxedo. His long golden hair had one small braid down the side of his face, but the rest was loose and flowing over his broad shoulders. His clear blue eyes were blazing but otherwise his face was completely impassive.

Luckily, Pam had briefed me on the proper etiquette for this event. When our names were called out, Bill and I walked down a long red carpet and stopped the prescribed distance from the King. Bill bowed low and then knelt on one knee, placing his hand over his unbeating heart. In his cold clear voice he stated, "My King, I hereby swear my loyalty." He rose, bowed again and stepped backwards a few steps, leaving me to stand by myself in front of Felipe. As a human I was not required to swear loyalty (good thing, too, I really would have balked at that) but as a sign of respect I curtsied. (Yes, I did. Claudine helped me practice so I wouldn't fall on my face.)

The King smiled and motioned for me to approach. As soon as I was close enough, he surprised me by holding out his hand. Not knowing what to expect, I hesitantly laid my hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the back of it and said, "Ah, the lovely Miss Stackhouse. You look simply ravishing, my dear. I am sure that your Bonded is glad that you are finally here. I was wondering why you did not arrive with him."

Releasing my hand, Felipe nodded to me, clearly giving me permission to go to Eric. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for all week had arrived. My mouth was dry as the desert sands, my knees were weak and rubbery, but damned if I wasn't going through with it. My Viking was worth it. Swallowing hard, I took a step closer and looked up into sapphire blue eyes that were as cold as the North Sea. His face was perfectly still, showing no emotion whatsoever. Swallowing back my pride, I did what I thought I would never do for any man. I knelt at his feet. Tilting my head slightly to one side, I arched my neck and offered the vampire my bare throat, which Pam had told me was a sign of obedience and loyalty among their kind.

The Viking stood so still that for a minute I thought he would refuse to acknowledge me. But then, I felt something I thought I might never feel again. The Bond! It was if the floodgates had opened up and all the emotions that had been dammed up flooded through. I felt a mixture of pride, and amazement, and the one thing that I most wanted to feel, love. Bending down, Eric offered me his hand and pulled me gently to my feet.

Blue eyes aglow, he said very seriously, "My lover, you are a vision." My heart did a little leap and fluttered with sheer happiness. Felipe watched this entire display very intently. "I am charmed by your show of loyalty to your Bonded, Miss Stackhouse. Please, come stand here between us."

So, for the next hour I stood between those two most powerful men, while the vampires of Arkansas and Louisiana came forth to swear fealty to their new King and his court.

After the presenting was finished, it was time for the announcements. Felipe introduced the Sheriffs and some of the other members of his court to the audience, and then it was my turn. I hated being the center of attention, but I could feel Eric sending me courage and calm. The King proclaimed, "This is the famed Telepath Sookie Stackhouse, the Bonded of Sheriff Northman. She is responsible for saving many lives at the hotel bombing at Rhodes. She has also rendered immense aid to myself. I am therefore formally extending my protection for this young woman." He looked at me and bowed. That apparently concluded the business end of the evening. Boy, was I glad that was over! At that point, the party really got started. I must say, it was really a blowout, even by vampire standards. There was a buffet with elaborate ice sculptures for the humans and the two-natured, and of course the ubiquitous blood fountains for the vampires (yuck). There was also a special room off one side of the ball room where the willing donors were waiting (again, yuck).

As members of Felipe's "retinue," Eric and I were apparently expected to mingle a bit. The Viking placed his palm in the small of my back, and my dress was cut so low I could feel it on my bare skin. His cool touch made me shiver, but in a good way. It felt as if a current of electricity was passing between us... and talk about sexual tension! I was about ready to shove the flower centerpiece off one of the round tables and have my way with him right in the middle of the room! Good thing that both of us were masters at hiding our feelings. Outwardly cool as ever, Sheriff Northman guided me around the room, stopping to introduce me to various groups. I was happy to see several people that I already knew. As area packleaders, Calvin Norris and Alcide Herveaux were both present, and they greeted me warmly. The King of Texas, Stan Davis, and the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington seemed to make a special point to offer their regards.

Throughout the evening, I had been keeping an eye out for Pam. I wanted to thank her for all of her help. Finally she and Bill turned up, bearing wineglasses of blood for Eric and champagne for me. Giving me a broad wink, she drawled, "Sookie, you are certainly the belle of the Ball. Felipe seemed quite taken with you."

Was I imagining things, or did the Viking just growl? Not intimidated in the slightest, Pam gave her Maker a dimpled grin.

Bill said soothingly, "Sheriff, your Bonded is very lovely tonight. You are a lucky vampire."

Eric said, somewhat stiffly, "Thank you for delivering her to me safely tonight."

Bill bowed and then excused himself. Pam shook her head slightly and smirked.

The lights in the ballroom had been lowered, and the band had began to play. This group could not be more different from the last band I'd seen; these guys were a throwback to an earlier era. Instead of a scruffy blue-jean clad bunch of old rock-and-rollers, they were tuxedo-clad vampires playing ballroom music. The minute the music started, Felipe strolled up to us and said, "Sheriff Northman, may I have the pleasure of a dance with your Bonded?"

Through the Bond came a jolt of irritation, but Eric replied smoothly, "Of course, my King. It would be an honor." He bowed slightly, took my champagne glass, and handed me off to Felipe.

The King swept me off into a waltz. He was a wonderful dancer, and I was surprised to find that I was actually enjoying myself. I hadn't exactly forgiven him for the takeover; a lot of vampires that I had known and been fond of had perished. Also, I did not trust him any farther than I could throw him. No doubt this vampire _invented_ the concept of twisty and deceptive. I'd just have to follow Eric's lead in this: he was obviously adept in all things political. Wow, had I really just thought that? Unbelievable.

The King said smoothly, "Miss Stackhouse, I was impressed by your display of loyalty to your Bonded. When you did not arrive with him, I thought perhaps things were not going well between you. If you are ever displeased with him, I want you to know that you may come to me. As a valued member of my retinue, I would take _very_ good care of you."

Uh-oh. I guess that meant that if I was no longer perceived to be with Eric, I'd be up for grabs. Good thing I had made up with him in such a public manner. Forcing myself to give a care-free laugh, I said, "Your Majesty, I'm perfectly happy with my Bonded. In fact, I've been thinking of renewing our Bond. The original Bond was made under less than ideal circumstances, you know." That sounded good, kind of like people renewing their wedding vows. Maybe that would get him off my trail.

Felipe was silent for a moment, clearly thinking that over. A moment later, he gave me a brilliant smile and said, "Splendid, Miss Stackhouse! I think that a Second Bonding ceremony would be a wonderful idea. Since I consider both you and the Viking to be great assets of my new kingdom, I will be more than happy to perform the ceremony myself." He paused. For just a moment, he looked... sad. "I must confide in you. You remind me very much of someone I once loved many years ago... but you humans are so very fragile and short-lived. In time, she was lost to me, but I have never forgotten her." He sighed heavily.

Wow! Now I was feeling sorry for him, when a minute ago I was ready to run for cover. Maybe I had misjudged his intentions. I couldn't believe that he had just admitted to me that he had once been in love with a mere human. Then the first half of that statement sunk in... he had offered to "perform" our "Second Bonding Ceremony". You know, the one I had not mentioned to Eric yet? The one I had never even knew existed until a minute ago? Crap. When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?

"That is very gracious of you, sir. And please, call me Sookie. Eric and I have not made any plans yet. He has been so busy lately..." I hoped that was vague enough. Surely the new King had so much to do that he would forget all about it.

By that time, the waltz was over and Felipe returned me to Eric. His last words to me made me cringe. "Thank you for the dance, Sookie. I will have my social secretary call you." With a twinkle in his eye, he winked at me! He inclined his head to Eric, and said, "Northman."

Eric bowed slightly, "Sir."

The King turned toward the next group of well-wishers, and Eric pulled me away in the other direction. "Would you care to dance, my Lover?" he asked in such a sexy tone I just about melted into a puddle right there. I nodded, and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to the dance floor.

This time the band was playing something slow and dreamy. The Viking was silent at first, but then he said,"It seems that you and Felipe were having quite the conversation. Pam was right. He does seem very taken with you."

Did I tell him everything now? Didn't we have some other stuff to deal with first? My days of running away from my feelings were over, but maybe now was not the time. Hedging a bit, I said, "He was telling me some things about his past. He also said that he considered us both "great assets."

"Really." He was lost in thought for a minute, and then he drew me closer to him. "Enough politics. We have many things to discuss, but right now all I want to do is feel you in my arms. I have missed you, my lover." He nuzzled my neck, his fangs lightly glazing my jugular. Oh...oh... God! I was about ready to burst into flames, and I wondered how much longer it would be before we could steal away.

The Viking must have been thinking along those very same lines. "Dear One, I think that no one will notice if we slip away. I have waited for you long enough."

Just as we turned to go, a oily-smooth voice from behind my left shoulder said, "Northman, mind if I cut in?"

It was none other than Victor Madden.

Oh, yuck. No matter how politically correct it was, I really, really did not want to dance with that slimeball. Oddly enough, I blamed him a lot more than I did Felipe for the takeover, probably because it was he who had actually been at my house threatening our lives. To my surprise Eric said smoothly, "Sorry, Madden, my Bonded is not feeling well, and I have promised to take her to our room." Hmmm, that was pretty fast thinking. Immediately, I tried my best to look a little faint.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear it. Another time, perhaps." Bowing slightly in my direction, he sauntered off. Unfortunately, without warning, I had another one of those slices of his vampiric thoughts, "_She will soon be mine! I will chain him with silver and make him watch as I take her. After I send him to his final death, she will be MY Bonded and she will never refuse me again..."_

I no longer had to pretend to be faint. All the blood must have run out of my face, because Eric whispered urgently, "Sookie! Are you all right? What just happened?"

Oh, boy. Now I was really in for it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Notes: I do not own the characters, they are the sole property of the totally amazing Goddess named Charlaine Harris! This is just for fun._

Chapter 16

Sookie's POV 

I pasted a smile on my face and said, "Nothing! I am fine!" As much as I loved Eric, I was still scared to death of what he might do to me if he found out that I could read vampire minds. By the piercing look he was giving me, clearly my response was less than convincing. Oh, dear. I scoured my brain for a distraction. The only thing I could come up with on short notice was hardly original, but still effective. I said hurriedly, "Will you excuse me please? I need to visit the ladies' room. Also, my wrap is in the cloak room. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Of course, Dear One," he replied.

With that, I hurried toward the nearest restroom. Once inside, I decided I had better go ahead and take advantage of the opportunity to take care of my "human needs." As I washed my hands afterward, I stared at myself in the mirror over the sink and tried to decide what to do. Okay, I had admitted to myself that I loved Eric... but did I trust him? Yeah, I guess I did. Deep down, I was certain that the Viking would never harm me. Truth be told, I had known it ever since the night he staked Longshadow to save me. Well, like Gran always said, in for a penny, in for a pound. I'd better 'fess up.

Opening the door, I went out to find my vampire. He was standing by the front desk, holding my wrap in his hands and talking to what appeared to be the hotel manager. Eric turned, and the minute he saw me, I'll swear his eyes lit up like candles. He gave me one of those patented thousand-watt Eric smiles, the kind that made me sent goosebumps all over me.

Immediately, he came over and took my arm. Steering me in the direction of the elevators, he announced smoothly, "My Lover, if you do not object, let us go up to my room."

"You have a room here? Why? You live in Shreveport. Why not just go home?" I thought briefly of the place Pam had taken me, which was not very far from here.

"I keep a suite here," he explained, "Sometimes it comes in handy for business purposes."

Once we stepped into the elevator, he took a keycard from his pocket and inserted it into a discreet slot above the main control panel. I raised my eyebrow in question. The vampire just grinned and said, "Penthouse."

Ah. Of course. The elevator rose rapidly, and once the doors opened we stepped out into a foyer. Fanning out from this central area were three short hallways with a large set of double doors at the end of each one. Eric steered me down the hallway to our left and used his keycard to open the door. "After you, my Lover," he said politely.

Never having been in a penthouse before, I wasn't sure what to expect. Stepping inside, I glanced around in curiosity, and it was all I could do to keep from gasping out loud. My goodness! This place was bigger than my whole house! Across one wall was a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows which had a spectacular view of downtown Shreveport. The city lights twinkled merrily in the distance. "Wow! I never knew plain old Shreveport could look so cool!" I exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, from here it _is_ lovely," the vampire agreed. He slid up behind me, pulling me back to rest against his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head and then rested his chin there. We were both silent for a long time, looking out at the amazing view. It was a long time before I got up enough nerve to speak. I turned to face him, but before I could say anything he beat me to it. With a serious look on his handsome face, Eric said quietly, "Sookie, what you did tonight took a great deal of courage. I know how you feel about our ways and that they run against your own upbringing. It meant more to me than I can express... but I swear to you, you shall never have to kneel at my feet again."

In a low voice, I responded, "Eric, I did it because I meant it. You _are_ my Bonded. I know I have been too proud for my own good. I've fought you at every opportunity, practically since I the night I met you, and yet you have always been there for me when I really needed you. I am so, so sorry about the other night! I let my temper get away from me and..."

He shushed me by laying his fingers gently against my lips. "No! I am the one who should apologize for the other evening. _I _lost _my_ temper, and it was inexcusable. I know first-hand how loyal you are, and I should never have thought for a moment that you would be less than honorable. Please forgive me."

Incredibly, his eyes were rimmed with pink. The sight of Eric, Bad-Ass Viking Sheriff of Area 5, with tears in his eyes, was too much for me. It started my own waterworks flowing... and I was trying so hard not to cry!

"No, my Lover, please! I do not know what to do when you cry!" The Viking reached in his pocket and brought out a handkerchief which he used to dry my tears. I idly wondered why on earth a vampire needed to carry a handkerchief, then I realized probably only the ones with leaky girlfriends did. That thought made me smile a little, and he exclaimed, "Much better!

For a long moment, Eric stared down at me with those incredibly beautiful blue eyes. Ever so slowly, he bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine, as softly as a butterfly. First running his hands up and down my arms, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my hands on his broad chest as he lightly ran his fingers lightly up and down the exposed skin on my back, and his touch made me shiver. He whispered in my ear, "I love this dress. It makes you look like a Queen."

Funny, Bill said the same thing earlier. Somehow, when Eric said it, it had a different effect. My hootchie was suddenly making itself known. Taking my hand, the tall blond vampire led me into the palatial bedroom. If the last time we were together had been fiery, this time it seemed that it was to be slow and sensuous. It was as if he was determined to worship me, ody and soul, and I him. We began to slowly remove each other's clothing. When he got me completely out of my dress and saw the delicate lace thong I was wearing, his began to glow and his fangs ran fully down. I must admit, my mind (and my hootchie) was doing a happy dance at the sight of the large bulge in his black silk boxers.

Kneeling at my feet, Eric slowly pulled down the tiny scrap of the lace, leaving me standing before him in nothing but my silver high heels.. Leaning forward, he lightly kissed my golden curls, and then gently pushed my legs apart with his hands. He ran his fingers ever so lightly along my folds, and then dipped a little lower to tease my nub. Instantly, all the blood in my body seemed to have run to that point. He leaned in closer and began to suck and lick the swollen bit of flesh, while running first finger then two up into my wetness. Ah, my God! It felt so good! I couldn't keep myself from moaning.

He kept working his fingers in and out, keeping rhythm with that amazingly talented tongue. I threw my head back and gasped with pleasure. The sensations were so intense, I was having trouble keeping my knees from buckling. Just as I felt myself building towards a climax, he suddenly turned his head to the left and sank his fangs into the inside of my thigh. The unexpected mixture of incredible pleasure with just a smidgeon of pain shoved me right over the edge. As the waves of my orgasm ran shook me, red and gold sparks were flashing in my head.

To keep me from collapsing, my vampire eased me down on to the bed, where I lay trembling and panting. Removing my shoes, he gently kissed each toe and then the bottom of each foot. He lay down beside me and stroked stray tendrils of hair away from my face. Eric said softly "In all my long life I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you."

I smiled because I could see that he really meant it. Reaching up, I toyed with the little braid that ran down the side of his face. "You are beautiful, too."

He closed his eyes and chuckled, and I could hear it rumbling deep within his perfectly muscled chest. I wanted to give him pleasure in the same way he had given it to me, so I started at his chest and worked my way down his body, scattering tiny kisses as I went. I stopped long enough to lick and suck on his nipples, which cause him to moan; and so just to be wicked I gave the left one a sharp nip.

The Viking growled, "Lover, you are playing with fire!" I merely smiled and kept kissing until I came to the top of his boxers. He lifted his hips so I could slide them off. His erection practically leaped into my waiting hands. As always, the size of him left me a little breathless. I stroked his length while I moved down the bed, rotating myself into a position where he could see my face. Ever so slowly, I licked a line from his base to his tip, and then gently blew on the wet streak. He let out a prolonged "ahhhhhh."

A tiny pink pearl had formed on the head. I reached out and captured it with the tip of my togue, and then inch by inch took as much of him into my mouth as I could. He was still watching me intently, but his eyes were starting to loose a little focus. As I continued my attentions with my mouth, I used my free hand to fondle his balls and then stroked the firm spot just behind them. Eric was obviously enjoying this, because he was clutching the sheets and mumbling, "uh...uh...uh..." I smiled to myself. _Making a 1000-year old vampire incoherent_**,** I thought, _now that's POWER_! Before long, I could tell that he was about to cum, and braced myself for the torrent.

While he was busy regaining his senses, I kissed my way back up his body. He drew me up to his face and kissed me deeply. One of the best things about vampires is that they don't need much time to recover. By the time I came up for air, he was already hard again, and I was more than ready to take him. He kneed open my legs and placed himself at my entrance. I could feel his tip brushing my folds, but just before penetration, Eric looked down into my eyes and said very clearly, "Sookie, I love you."

My heart flipped completely over with those words, but I didn't have time to dwell on it, because then he began to push himself into me. Oh...my...god! The size of him always startled me a little at first, but before long I was nearly out of my head with pleasure.

My vampire demanded, "Look at me, lover!" He held my gaze with those amazing blue eyes. He was taking long, full strokes, pushing in a little deeper at the end of each thrust. The feeling was beyond exquisite. The most amazing thing, though, was our Bond. The feelings that were swirling through it were _incredibly_ intense: passion, tenderness, and most startling of all, love. Together with the physical sensations, it was almost overwhelming. I felt my pleasure building and I tried to hold back, but I knew it wouldn't be long. He must have known it, too, because he nuzzled into my neck and bit. That was enough to push both of us over the edge, and we were falling, falling... I could hear myself calling his name as I had the most powerful orgasm of my life.

When we had both recovered a little, Eric got up and went into the bathroom. I could hear the water running. A few minutes later, my vampire came back to the bed and swooped me in to his arms. He carried me in to the bath as easily as if I were a baby instead of a full-grown woman. It was quite honestly the most elaborate bathroom I had ever seen, with beautifully ornate fixtures and gleaming marble. The tub was large enough for a large Viking and a medium-sized barmaid to fit comfortably, along with several of their friends. There were candles burning all around the rim of the tub, and I could smell a lovely fragrance rising from the water. He gently lowered me into the tub. Sliding in behind me, he pulled me back against him so that I was resting against his chest.

Grabbing a sea sponge from a brass holder, he began running it in lazy circles around my breasts. "Sookie?" he said softly in my ear.

"Mmmmm?" was about all I could manage.

"Will you tell me something?"

"Sure, baby. What?" I was so relaxed, I hardly saw it coming.

"What happened earlier? What did Victor do to make you so frightened?"

Eric deliberate;y kept his voice soft and soothing, and I could feel him sending me waves of calm through our Bond. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep my heart from leaping into my throat. Even if he hadn't been able to feel my fear, he could certainly feel my heart pounding. Well, I guess I had finally run out of time. I drew in my breath. "Eric, you know I trust you and I know that you would never hurt me."

"My love, I would go to my final death before I would harm one hair on your beautiful head." He emphasized this by kissing my hair.

Swallowing hard, I managed to choke out, "When Victor was walking away, he was thinking about taking me from you."

"How do you know... oh! You mean... _**you READ his THOUGHTS**_**?**" Instantly, his body went rigid in the water. He was not exactly shouting, but clearly this the last thing he thought he would hear.

Uh-oh.

Trying to keep from trembling, I waited for the other shoe to drop. It didn't take long. He growled, "Sookie... can you hear _**my**_ thoughts?"

I couldn't help it. In spite of myself, I was frightened. "Not really," I whispered, "Well, a couple of times... but I swear, it was just random flashes! ...and I'm not _trying_ to hear you! One of the reasons I like vampires is because I _can't_ hear you!"

It must have finally sunk in that he was scaring the beejeezus out of me, because he slowly relaxed his body and resumed bathing me. "My love, please... try to relax. I do not like it when you are frightened of me."

"Then quit being the scary vampire! What do you expect?" I was nearly in tears. "This is exactly why I never told you! I knew you would just _hate_ it! And I wasn't so sure I would live through it!"

The Viking thought that over for a minute. In a much calmer tone, he repeated, "I suppose I understand that fear, even if it is unfounded. Now please... tell me everything."

And so I told him about the few occasions which I had "heard" vampire's minds, ending with Victor's parting thoughts "_She will soon be mine! I will chain him with silver and make him watch as I take her. After I send him to his final death, she will be MY Bonded and she will never be able to refuse me again._

Eric was silent. I could almost hear the gears whirring around in his brain. (Not really! Just a figure of speech! Thankfully, I could not hear _anything_ from his brain!) However, I _could_ feel his emotions, and they were not pretty, rage being the predominate one.

From between clenched teeth, he growled, "Victor Madden will _never_ take you. You are my Bonded! You are MINE!"

Generally, when a vampire got started with all the "MINE" stuff, it usually just irritated me, but now I knew just what he meant. I was, in fact, _his. _He knew it, and now so did I. Maybe it was the perfect time to _show_ him I knew it.

Leaning forward, I rose up on my knees and placed my palms flat on the marble rim of the tub. Looked over my shoulder, I wantonly wiggled my bottom in his direction. As sexily as I could, I said, "Yes, Eric, I _am_ yours. Why don't you take what is yours?"

Have I ever mentioned how quickly vampires can move when they are motivated? In a flash he was behind me, shoving himself into me in one swift stroke. This was not going to be the sweet, almost ethereal lovemaking that we had experienced earlier. Oh, no... This was pounding, breathless, screaming-out-loud kind of sex. In no uncertain terms, I was being claimed... and I loved every minute of it.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Charlaine Harris, the Goddess of the Sookieverse. I am just doing this for fun.****More thanks to Konfetti, who has led me through the minefield of getting this online and for her great reviews; she has been a little under the weather, so maybe these chapters will cheer her up. Also, thanks to my friend and partner-in-crime, Kathy, who is the one who inspired me to try writing this in the first place. _

Chapter 17

Sookie's POV

I gradually awakened, at first wondering where in the heck I was. I could feel a muscular arm thrown across my stomach. Ah! It was Eric. I was still in bed with Eric, and he was apparently dead to the world (ha ha). The only light in the room came from the glow of a digital clock. It read 2:15. I had slept well into the afternoon. I had certainly earned that rest! I giggled to myself, remembering the adventures of the night before. I was sore enough to know that I had definitely been claimed, and on more than one occasion. I would probably be hobbling around for the next couple of days like a little old woman.

Then it hit me! He was still in bed with me! I had never spent the whole night with him before; he had always left me before sunrise. I vaguely remembered that unlike the living area, this room had no windows. I lay still for a minute, savoring the feeling of lying next to my vampire during the day. I knew that for him, this was a supreme gesture of how much he trusted me; vampires are completely vulnerable during their daytime rest.

As much as I wanted to lie here next to him all day, my more basic needs were making themselves known, so I slipped out from his arm and rolled off the bed. It was really dark! I tried to remember the direction of the bathroom. I walked in that direction, and feeling my way in, I shut the door and fumbled for the light switch. Suddenly, I had to laugh at myself. Did I really think a little bit of light would wake him up? Even in Rhodes, with the hotel exploding all around us, I barely managed to get him to move. He quite literally sleeps like the dead...because he is! Sometimes, I can still hardly get my mind around that.

I took care of business, and then looked around for a toothbrush. Sure enough, there was a basket full of toiletries on the vanity. I stood in front of the sink, as I was turning on the faucet noticed there was a note propped up by the mirror, along with a keycard.

In Eric's handwriting, it said:

_**My Love,**_

_**Call the front desk for whatever you may require. Please order some room service, I did not **__**see you eat anything last night and I want you to keep up your strength. You will need it. **_(I could imagine him smirking as he wrote that part._**) **_

_**~E**_

_**P.S. You will need the keycard to get out of the bedroom. Don't worry about the windows in the next room, they black themselves out during the day.**_

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I quickly showered in the enormous glass enclosure. I opened the bathroom door and left the light on, so I could see what I was doing. I could see my vampire, lying on his stomach, his arm outstretched where I had been sleeping. His golden hair was spread out and my all-time favorite part, his glorious butt, was enticingly displayed. Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm. O.K., Sook, enough of that! He won't be awake for hours!

I managed to find the electronic lock and let myself out of the bedroom with the keycard, making sure the light-tight door was firmly shut behind me. Sure enough, the windows were dark, but a lamp was on so I could see just fine. I needed to put on some clothes, but didn't want to put on my evening gown. I saw Eric's white tux shirt, it had been tossed over a chair. I pulled it on, buttoned it and rolled up the sleeves. It was way too big of course, and came down at least as long as some of my skirts. This was not the first time I had ever worn one of Eric's shirts. In the past, it had always been under much less pleasant circumstances. I found my panties hanging from the edge of the lamp. At least they were still in one piece; in my experience, vampires tend to be hard on lingerie.

I had noticed two other doors on the opposite side of the room from the Eric's. Door number one turned out to be another bedroom. I opened next the door and stepped into what was a sort of combination sitting room and office. There was a computer on a desk, a high backed executive type office chair, and a credenza with a lamp. Instead of blacked out windows, there were heavy drapes pulled closed. Opposite the desk was a cozy looking chair and a sofa with a small coffee table in front of it. On one wall hung a large flat screen TV.

My tummy was growling, and Eric was right; I had not eaten a bite the night before. As a matter of fact, I had been so nervous I could not eat anything all day. I spied the phone on the credenza. Looking at the labels on the buttons, I saw one labeled "room service". I punched it, and voice on the other end answered right away. "Yes, what may I get for you?"

"Um, do you have a little steak and salad? And maybe some type of fruit?" I felt a little funny asking for breakfast at this hour, and besides, I figured I needed to keep up my blood supply.

"Yes, ma'am, right away. We will have it up to your room in a flash, Miss Stackhouse."

Well, that was a surprise. How on earth did he know my name? I vaguely remembered Eric's conversation with the manager from the night before. I guess that explained it.

While I was waiting for my food to be delivered, I realized that I should probably call Amelia and let her know I hadn't fallen off the face of the earth. She answered "Sookie! How did it go? Did you two kiss and make up? I figured since you didn't come home last night that things went well."

"Yes, things couldn't be better! I had a great time. Well, the presentations got a little tedious, but I enjoyed the rest of the evening." I blushed just thinking about it. Had he _really_ said he loved me? I tingled all over.

"Oh, so was it a loooong, _hard _evening?," she joked.

"Amelia! Quit it!" She was as bad as Pam.

"No kidding, Sook, did you get some things worked out?" she asked.

"Yes. I know there is still some stuff I need to tell him, like I didn't mention the whole fairy powers thing..."

"Sookie! You really, really need to tell him that, O.K.? It's really important!" she sounded pretty firm about it.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to get to it soon...." I hedged.

"Uh huh, if I know you, you'll never tell him. Take my advice, kid, if he finds out you've been hiding it he might not take it too kindly."

I thought back on his reaction to the news I'd _already_ told him. Crap. "You're right, I need to just tell him. It's not really that big a deal, right? I mean, it's hardly even to started to happen yet, just that one time. No biggie."

"Honey, you are the master of avoidance. Anyway, are you staying with him?"

I toyed with the phone cord, "Yep. You should see this place. It's the penthouse. It's nearly as big as our house! I am waiting on some food to be sent up. I don't know if I'll be home tonight or not."

Amelia laughed and said, "Sookie, I'll be surprised if he _ever_ lets you come home. Have fun, and I'll see you when I see you," and with that we said goodbye. I heard a discreet knock at the door, and a voice announcing, "Room service!" I went the door, then hesitated. I was not exactly dressed for company, but I really didn't have much choice, and I was _really_ hungry. I opened the door, and a man in a hotel uniform rolled a cart into the room. He went to a table and began transferring plates and dishes, and a rose in a bud vase. In no time, my place was set and he held out the chair for me. "Ma'am."

"Oh wow, thanks! It looks wonderful! Do I need to sign something?" I asked, remembering my prior hotel stays.

"No, ma'am. Mr. Northman left strict instructions that you not be bothered with that sort of thing. Can I get you something else?" He was discreetly looking around the room, and I realized probably no one was normally allowed in here when the vampire was "in residence". It made me a little nervous at first, knowing how vulnerable vampires are during the day. But I realized that most hotels that cater to vamps are very, very strict when it came to hiring. Part of what the vampires are paying so much for is security.

Still, I was also here, alone in a room with a man I didn't know, half-naked, and my boyfriend was in no shape to defend me. I figured I 'd better not count on "poofing " myself out of trouble, and decided that, given my current lifestyle, maybe I need to get Claudine to give me some lessons in that particular skill-set.

I suddenly realized that the poor man was still waiting for an answer so I said quickly, "No, thank you. This is great." I could hardly wait to dig in, it smelled divine.

He bowed slightly, and rolled his cart out, shutting the door behind him. I ate my food, and it was delicious. I enjoyed every bite. Now what? I wandered back into the sitting room, and sat behind the desk. To my surprise, the computer was already on, and opened to a page that appeared to an on-line version of the Wall Street Journal. Hmmm. I decided to open another browser window, and do a little surfing. I had been meaning to do some research on fairies. Mostly what I found was not very informative, though, it tended to be based more in fantasy than reality. I sighed. What did I expect? As far as the human world knew, fairies didn't really exist.

I looked at the time and realized it was already 4:30 and the sun would be setting around a quarter to six or so. I was still pretty tired. I think the emotional roller coaster that I had been on for the last couple of weeks was catching up to me. I went back to the bedroom, let myself in, and made sure it locked behind me. Eric had not moved a muscle since I had left. I removed his shirt, and crawled naked into the bed, slid myself back under his arm, and fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Notes: I do not own any of theses characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris, who is the Goddess of the Sookieverse. This is just for fun.****I like to tell the story from Eric's POV, but I try not to make it too repetitive. You will almost always learn some things that you would not know, otherwise._

Chapter 18

Eric's POV

I come out of my daytime rest, and the first thing I realize is that I am not alone. My Bonded is snuggled next to me, her lovely scent filling my nostrils. This is the first time since I was made vampire that I have allowed a human woman to stay with me while I sleep. I know that she will never betray me, and would defend me with her own life; in fact, she has already done so. I enjoy this sensation of feeling her breathing, her heartbeat, the blood pulsing through her veins. I hope I will never rise another night without her beside me.

I think back over the sight of her coming into the room with Compton. Even though I had realized almost immediately I was mistaken to think that she had betrayed me with him, I could hardly bear to see him touch her. That dress! That golden hair, and that perfect skin! She looked so regal that I knew that every vampire in the room would desire her. When she knelt at my feet, I wanted nothing more than to snatch her up and have my way with her right then and there.

And to think that I almost lost her! My own misguided anger, jealousy, and pride nearly cost me everything. The only thing I can say in my defense is that I have not been in love in over a millennium and am clearly out of practice. She showed herself to be my equal, though; submitting to me the way she did was well played, a move worthy of a master. She allowed me to keep my dignity and I treasure her for that. I know that kneeling to me was probably extremely difficult for her, but she did it with such grace! The entire room was charmed, much less the King. I must be careful, or he will be after her, too.

Which brings me back to Madden; I was not exactly surprised to find that he desires her, but I was of course shocked to my core to find out that Sookie can sometimes read vampire thoughts. I wonder what else she is hiding from me? I think it is time for a serious talk. She must understand that if I am to protect her, she needs to tell me everything.

I wonder if Madden is crazy enough to actually try and take her. If so, I wonder if Felipe is in on it. No way of knowing, yet; I need more information. I cannot kill him outright, with no proof; in any event, his days on the earth are numbered.

Right now, however, I am going to enjoy what the Fates have provided me. This beautiful human lying next to me will only be mine for such a short time, I do not intend to waste one single minute of it. I wonder if I will be able to persuade her to take some of my blood; she is so skittish about it. I reach out and run my fingers down her flawless skin. I can not resist tasting it, so I begin to kiss and lick her lightly. Soon enough, she wakes and looks at me with those amazing blue eyes. "Hi baby!" she says. "That feels good!"

As I start to stroke her between her legs she tenses slightly, and I realize she must be feeling the results of our night's activities. The gods gifted me with what Sookie refers to as "A Gracious Plenty", and I know she is unused to such vigorous attentions. I feel guilty that I've not offered to heal her before now. I puncture my finger with one fang and use the blood to rub on her luscious center. Before long she is healed and ready for me. I am hungry, both for her delectable blood and her body. I get my fill of both.

*****

Afterwards, we shower together and she puts on my shirt from last evening. She looks adorable in it. I ask her how she spent her day, and she tells me. I dress, grabbing some clothing that I keep ready in my suite. I tell her that we need to meet with the King because he is scheduled to fly back to Vegas tonight. She looks down at the shirt she is wearing and laughs. She says, "I am not exactly dressed to visit with royalty, Sweetie. You'll just have to go without me."

However, I already thought of this last night. Almost on cue, I hear the front door to the suite open and in comes Pam, carrying various shopping bags. Sookie looks startled. I really must remember to order my child to knock, it seems to make Sookie nervous when she just barges in; must be a human thing.

Pam gives Sookie a long look and says "Well, don't you look good enough to eat?" I notice her fangs have run out a little. I growl, putting her instantly in her place. I tolerate her insubordination enough, but I must set clear boundaries where Sookie is concerned.

"Hi Pam!" Sookie says, a bit nervously. "How are you?"

My lovely Southern Belle, she has such impeccable manners. But time is getting away from us, she needs to get ready. "Lover, Pam has brought you some things to wear. You need to get dressed."

"Well, that was very nice of you, Pam. I hope you didn't go to much trouble. Uh, Eric, you really shouldn't buy me stuff. It isn't necessary." Unless she wants to greet the King in one of my shirts, it actually _is_ necessary...but I can see that we are going to run into trouble over her accepting "gifts" from me. Little does she know that I intend to shower her with gifts befitting a Queen. But for now, I say to soothe her, "Dear One, it was simply expedient. I know you did not plan on staying the night, and I prefer that you are by my side when I see Felipe. Accept these as a gift, to please me."

If she is so stubborn about a few clothes, I wonder what she will do when she finds out about her big surprise? I am momentarily uneasy, thinking ahead to the inevitable argument. Ah, well. One of the things I love most about her is that she is by no means a doormat. One of my favorite memories of her is when I caught her dancing with that human at the ball in Rhodes, and she took me to task for chiding her. (Of course, I didn't find it so amusing at the time.) The sight of her wagging that tiny little finger in my face and calling me Buddy! I could crush her with one hand, but she showed no fear at all. What spirit! We are well suited, she and I.

In any event, she has decided to accept her new clothes. She takes them into the bathroom and in very little time emerges looking quite sophisticated. Pam has selected a dark red silk pantsuit that is very chic, with matching shoes. I am pleased with my child's selections, and tell her so. I tell Sookie how lovely she is and she blushes; incredible that she doesn't know how ravishing she is.

It is time for us to leave. Pam has gone to Fangtasia, to oversee it in my absence. After last night, I realize that my more personal relationship to Sookie is finally out in the open. I might as well start to set some boundaries with the Nevada group, too. Sookie and I take the elevator down a floor to the Royal Suite, and I nod to the two guards at the door. They open the doors and admit us. Felipe is sitting in a chair with a True Blood in one hand. He looks at us and smiles. Sandy and Madden are sitting on one of the facing sofas. I bow, and surprisingly, Sookie does a little half-curtsy.

Felipe gestures for us to sit down. He is looking Sookie over closely, and I can see that he is noticing the small puncture marks on her throat. Her skin is so perfect that I hate to mark her where it shows, but tonight I am glad I did. However, he nods to himself in apparent satisfaction. He says to her, "So, Miss Sookie, did you enjoy our little party?"

She answers, "Yes, Sir. I enjoyed it very much. I understand that you are leaving to go back home tonight."

Felipe nodded. "Yes, my plane will be ready to leave in about an hour. I wanted to make sure we visited before we left. I want to tell you again that I wish to perform your Second Bonding ceremony."

What! What Second Bonding ceremony? What in hell did they talk about last night? What else has she not told me? I can feel her anxiety poring through the bond. I can see out of the corner of my eye that Madden is absolutely livid by this announcement, but trying his best to conceal it. I say, as casually as I can manage, "That is a great honor, my King. We have not yet set a date. We will discuss it and let you know."

I can feel Sookie relax slightly. I reach over and squeeze her hand lightly to let her know I am not angry.

It was not long until it was time for the Royal entourage to depart. We ride out to the airport in the stretch limo and wait until the jet is airborne. As soon as we are back in the car, I turn to her and say, "Well, Dear One, it looks like you have some explaining to do."


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's notes: I do not own any of these characters. They are the sole property of the amazing Charlaine Harris. I am just doing this for fun. ***** I was only going post two chapters today, but here is a bonus one. I wish you all could see me when I read my reviews; I am usually curled up in my bed after a long day, and laughing my head off at what you all say....such fun, it keeps me going! So, keep 'em coming!_

Chapter 19

Sookie's POV

Boy, there is really nothing like getting awakened by a vampire. We had some great loving, and an equally great shower, and I was just wondering what we were going to do for the rest of the evening when out of the blue Eric announced that we were going to see the King. I was wearing nothing but a shirt, for Pete's sake! Men! Not a brain among 'em. However, before we could discuss it further, in pops Pam (in the ordinary way) with clothes for me. The was a stylish silk pantsuit and shoes for tonight, a more casual pair of jeans and a sweater, and a lovely blue nightgown...although I bet I wouldn't be wearing that particular item for long, if at all. They really were beautiful, and clearly expensive (although she had already removed all the price tags). I guess I need to revise my slur against men...this one time, anyway. I argued with Eric a little over it, but he was so practical about it I gave up. But I really was going to have to put my foot down about him buying me stuff.

I dressed in a hurry, and I must admit the clothes fit perfectly. I could tell they both approved by the way their fangs had come partially down; kind of a vampire compliment, I guess. Pam had to go back to work, so it was just Eric and I that went on down to see Felipe. He actually seemed to be glad to see us. That creepy Victor was there, and it made me really nervous to be around him after what he was thinking about me last night. I could tell through the bond that Eric was pretty angry, but keeping himself under control. He looked perfectly calm, though. You could not tell by looking at him that he was seething inside.

The highlight of the evening came when the King asked me in front of Eric when we intended to have our Second Bonding. Good grief! I wanted to just crawl under the table I was so embarrassed. I could feel a surge of surprise from Eric, but he outwardly he remained calm and squeezed my hand. I knew a major discussion was brewing for later.

We rode out to the airport in the longest white limo I had ever seen. The King's new jet was pretty impressive, too. I was relieved when they left, though. That bunch always makes me feel like they are hungry cats and I am just a big ol' can of tuna. I guess I should not have been quite so relieved, though, because the minute they left, Eric was asking me about the re-Bonding thing.

I took a deep breath, and began, "Eric, honey, I know that you are probably mad at me again, but he put me on the spot and it was the only thing I could think of to show how committed I am to you. You know, to let him know I am yours, and for him to back off."

I thought for a minute I was going to get chewed out, but of course Eric never does what I expect. He burst out laughing. "Sookie, you should see your face. You are blushing. What is the matter, do you not think I will accept your proposal?"

"My..._proposal_? What?" I sputtered.

"Lover, in our world a Blood Bond is very much like marriage, and a Second Bonding is even more binding and only made for love. We would not able to be away from each other for very long. We would never be able to enter into another bond, even in the event of one partner's demise. This is one of the most sacred ceremonies we have. A Second Bonding is unbreakable, for any reason."

That was pretty profound. Sort of like marriage with no possibility of parole. Huh. But it didn't matter anyway, I was certain he would not want to go through with it. Then, of course, he said, "I would like to do this, but I want you to take your time and think about it. Our original bond was made in desperation. I would only want you to do this for love and of your own free will."

This was a lot to get my mind around, so I was silent. I just had a proposal for something a lot more serious (to him) than marriage. Through the bond, I could feel both hope and anxiety. I had not expected this level of commitment, ever. On the one hand, the vampire I was head-over-heels in love with had proposed (sort-of). On the other hand, I also knew what I would be giving up: a normal life, a husband, children. He was a very powerful and political guy, and that would never change. I would almost certainly not always come first. I suddenly had a vision of our "family" gatherings, vampires on one side, fairies on the other. I shuddered. I guess I really _had_ better think it over.

He said quite sadly, "You have never even said you love me."

That woke me up. "Oh, Eric, I _do_ love you, of course I do. You know I do, you can _feel_ it, can't you?"

That seemed to cheer him up a lot. He got that cocky Eric grin on his face and said, "Yes, that is a fact. However, I am still glad to hear you finally say it. Say it again, Sookie."

"O.K. Eric, I love you."

"Say, Eric I love you and I am yours."

"Don't push your luck, Mister!" I said teasingly. I was glad that the conversation had turned a little lighter, but I knew he was still waiting for an answer. "I guess I'd better think it over, like you said."

"That is acceptable. I will be awaiting your answer," He paused, then said "Sookie, are there any more surprises you have in store for me?"

******

Fortunately, the limo had just pulled up into the parking lot of a restaurant that I knew; it was the same one where I had first met my great-grandfather. I found it sort of ironic that we had come here, since what I had to tell him had a lot to do with Niall. I guessed that Eric had instructed the driver where to take us before we left the airfield. Eric said, "Come, Lover, I need to feed you so that you stay healthy."

It was pretty late by now, but apparently this was one of those places that cater to a certain clientèle (read "Supes") after their normal daytime patrons have long since been in bed. We were greeted at the door by a lovely young woman, and shown to our table immediately. I decided I would order the salmon, because the last time I was here it was wonderful. Eric had ordered a specialty blend of Blood, one I had never heard of before.

One thing that was much different about being with Eric was that he never seemed to mind me eating; in fact he sort of insisted on it. Bill had always made me feel bad for eating in front of him, and I always had to brush my teeth immediately. So I asked Eric flat out, "Does it bother you that I eat food? It always seemed like it bothered Bill." He shook his head, and said, "No, Sookie. Bill is still considered a young vampire. It annoys the young ones because it reminds them of too much of their human life, and all that they've lost. I am old enough that it ceased to bother me centuries ago."

After our waiter had taken our order, I cleared my throat. Amelia's words about telling Eric everything had made an impression, and if he was even _thinking _about this Second Bonding business, I had better be honest about what he might be getting into. "Eric, there is something I guess I'd better mention. Uh, you know the other night, the night that we had our...disagreement? (That was the nicest way I could think to put it.) You remember that I sort of just "poofed" out? Well, I'll bet you thought that Claudine had come an gotten me, but actually I...I ..did it all by myself. But it was an accident!"

He looked a little confused at first, then realized there was more to the story. He merely nodded and said, "Go on."

"Well, as it turns out, I guess my tiny bit of fairy blood is actually really potent, and I was going to get some magical powers or something when I turned thirty. Because we are Bonded, I guess it started a little early. I still don't know everything; Claudine says Niall will have to tell me."

He looked stunned. I knew exactly how he felt. He sat in silence for a few minutes. The waiter had finally arrived with our dinner. I sat with my hands in my lap. I had lost my appetite. Pam was right, I _am_ a lot of trouble.

Eric looked up and noticed I wasn't eating. "Please eat. I am amazed by this news. We need to know more. You need to contact Niall. He has kept you in the dark long enough."

I poked at my food. "You know how he is...he will only be mysterious and beat around the bush."

"Perhaps it would be better if I were present. I am your Bonded, and he must respect that."

Uh huh. Now was probably not the time to mention that Niall had offered to kill Eric, right here in this very restaurant. Not to mention the fact that I had no intentions of letting the "men" do all the talking. This was _my_ life, dammit! "Thanks, I'll think about it."

I thought he was going to insist, then thought better of it. He finally said, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. Sookie, I can tell that you are unsure how to feel about this, but you must realize that this magic was always a part of your being, even if you did not know it. Accept it, embrace it as part of who you are. For myself, I find you more fascinating than ever."

My ever practical vampire; he did have some good points.

"Now, I want you to eat! When we get back to the hotel, you will need all your strength." He gave me a leer and wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed.

*****

After dinner, we went back to the hotel. As soon as we were in the room alone, he made good on his promise. I did need all my strength to keep up with him. As we lay cuddled together afterwards, I suddenly realized something. "Eric, I need to get back to Bon Temps tomorrow, well, later today really. I am supposed to work the evening shift."

He said, "Sookie, why you work for that Shifter is beyond me. Call him and tell him you cannot go. Stay with me."

"You know his name is Sam! And I need my job, I can't just not go. I love being with you but I have a life in Bon Temps," I said rather stubbornly. I wasn't about to let him "dis" my job.

"You should be by my side. We are Bonded, and I can provide whatever you require," he said firmly. Uh-oh. Here comes the Arrogant Eric. Then it seemed he reconsidered his approach. "My Love, I will tell you something. I have never allowed another human to stay with me while I rest. When I open my eyes, I want the first thing I see to be you."

My heart just about melted at those words, and I thought about changing my mind. I really did need my job, though, and Sam had been so good to me that I just couldn't let him down. "I loved waking up with you, too. I guess all this is going to take a little working out. I can't let you "provide" for me. We aren't married, and I just wouldn't feel right about it. And so, I need my job. And how about you? You have a business to run. You can't be running to Bon Temps every night, it's just too far."

"You are an infuriating woman, Sookie Stackhouse. I can see that I will not win tonight, but rest assured, I will bring you to my side eventually." He then kissed me. "If you are set on leaving me, at least let me love you one more time tonight. When you sleep, I will arrange for your transportation back to Bon Temps."

Once again, we had slow, sweet, dreamy lovemaking and then I slept. The next day, when I awoke, I could barely make myself leave him.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's notes: I do not own these characters. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I am just doing this for fun. ***** _

Chapter 20

Sookie's POV

The first thing I noticed when I went into the bathroom was set of car keys, and another note:

_**My Angel,**_

_**If still you insist on leaving me, go to the front desk and a car will be brought to you. I will phone you this evening.**_

_**~E**_

I guess all Supes just _love_ to be mysterious. What car?

I showered and dressed in my new jeans and sweater, and packed all my other stuff in the shopping bags that Pam had left. I carefully wrapped up Claudine's earrings, and stowed them safely, to be returned to her as soon as possible. I paused by my sleeping vampire, and ran my hand up the back of his thigh and over his luscious bottom. Even though I knew it wasn't necessary, I covered him with a sheet, and then kissed the back of his golden head. I headed out, making sure that both doors were locked tight. I felt another pang of regret. I really _would_ like to be here to see him when he got up, I was missing him already and I had not been gone five minutes. Gak. I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl. I guess I'm really in deep this time.

I took the elevator down, and went to the front desk. I told the clerk my name and he said, "Right away, Miss Stackhouse. We will have it out front in a minute."

I was a little embarrassed to say that I wasn't sure exactly what car that might be. I guessed I'd figure it out, so I walked to the entrance. In a couple of minutes, a uniformed valet pulled up in a brand new black Escalade. I looked around to see who else might be waiting for it, but the man came straight up to me and said, "Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes. Is this for me?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Northman's day man dropped it off a little while ago. Can I help you with your bags?"

"No thanks, I'll just slip them in the back seat. Thanks so much!" He waited until I had climbed in, then he shut my door for me. I gave him a little wave and took off. I wondered whose car this was, but I guess I'd find out later. If I didn't get a move on, I was going to be late for work.

******

I had to run by my house and change into my uniform, slap on a little makeup, and pull back my hair. I fixed myself a sandwich and a glass of milk, and ate it at the kitchen table. I grabbed my purse, jumped into the borrowed car, and drove to work. I pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's with only a couple of minutes to spare. I didn't know whose car I was driving, but I was seriously in love with it. In spite of being about twice the size of my regular car, it drove like a dream, smooth and with plenty of power. It was a real treat to drive it.

I ran through the back door, and was putting my stuff in Sam's desk, when he came in to his office. "Hey, Sook, how'd it go? It looks like you are in one piece, at least." Sam had never been a big fan of the vampires. The feeling was pretty much mutual.

"Great! I had a really good time."

"So, are you and Eric an item now?" Sam was my friend as well as my boss, so I decided just to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, Sam, I guess we are. I don't know how this is all going to work out though. He has his life in Shreveport and I have my life here in Bon Temps." I think this was bothering me more than I realized. "I guess we'll just have to see how it goes. Well, I better get to work, it looks pretty busy out there."

We were busy, and I was making good tips. A big group of rednecks came rolling in a bit after midnight. It was clear they been drinking before they got to the Merlotte's. They were getting pretty rowdy, and I was trying to keep things under control. I guess I was tired from the last couple of days (it is hard to adjust to vampire hours) and so I was finding it hard to maintain my shields. Dear lord, they were almost all thinking about _me_: _Good looking little blonde I'd love me a piece of that....Wonder if she gives good head....I'll bet she likes her pussy licked and I'm just the boy to do it. _O.K., ick! I had my fakest smile plastered on my face, and Sam must have noticed something was wrong because he came over and said, "Sook, go back to the stock room and get some more Jim Beam for the bar, would you?"

I knew he was just giving me time to pull myself together. He was always really sweet to me, that way. I went to the stock room and tried to repair my mental shields. Sam must have said something to the rednecks because when I came back they had settled way down. It wasn't much longer until last call, and soon after we closed down for the evening

As I was walking out the door, Sam said, "Sookie, why don't you come sit on my porch with me for awhile and have a drink? I'd like to talk to you."

This was not altogether unusual, sometimes on nice evenings we would walk over to his trailer and sit outside after the bar closed just to unwind a little after work. I'm not a big drinker, and I don't like to drink and drive, so Sam would mix mine with lots of tonic and lime, and just a tiny bit of gin. This was the first fairly warm night we'd had in a while, so I decided I'd stay for a little bit.

He went inside and mixed us both a drink, then came out and sat with me on the porch swing. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, sipping our drinks. Finally he said, "Sookie, you are my best waitress, but you are also my friend. I've known you a long time, and we've been through a lot together. So please don't take this the wrong way....You should be thinking about doing something else with your life, besides being a waitress. Not that there is anything wrong with being a waitress, for some people. I just hate to think of you having to put up with drunken assholes your whole life. I think you've got way more potential than that."

This little speech left me stunned. I thought Sam would be the last person in the world to object to me working in a bar. "Well, Sam, I appreciate that you care about me, and I am flattered that you think I have potential, but let's face it; I only have a high school education and there aren't just a ton of employment opportunities in Bon Temps. Besides, with my little "gift" it would be hard to work in a lot of places."

"First of all, believe it or not, the world is a much bigger place than Bon Temps, Louisiana. You are not stuck here unless you want to be. And as for education, I understand that you can get a college degree over the internet now," he said. "You're real smart, Sook, and I bet you'd do real well. Isn't there something that you've always wanted to try?"

I thought for awhile, and then said, "Well, I've loved to read my whole life. I guess if I could do anything, I'd like to be a writer. But that's really hard! It's practically impossible to make a living at it. That's never going to happen."

"Don't sell yourself short, chere. You could definitely take some writing courses on line. Even if you never sold a thing, wouldn't it make you feel like you accomplished something? And you wouldn't have to be around tons of people to do it. I think you should think about it."

"O.K., I _will_ think about it. But right now, I'm pretty tired, and I need to get home." I pecked him on the cheek, and gave him a hug. "Hey, did you see my "ride"? I rode with Bill to the party, so Eric loaned it to me to get home. Pretty cool, huh?

"Yeah, it certainly is. Too bad you can't keep it, it classes up the joint. Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow." He leaned against the porch post and watched me while I walked to the car and got in, and I gave him a little wave as I left.

*****

As I drove home, I replayed the conversation with Sam in my head. I really had not thought much about my future up until recently. Did I want to be a barmaid forever?

I had figured out long ago that it was unlikely that I would marry and have kids, so I knew I would just have to take care of myself. Although I liked my job, it really didn't pay very well and it was pretty exhausting at times. As for leaving Bon Temps, until recently I had hardly ever left Caddo Parish. My only surviving (human) relative was here...even though we were not currently on speaking terms. I loved my old family farmhouse, it was my touchstone.

What I hadn't told Sam, though, was that the dream of being a writer wasn't completely a new one. Because of my telepathy, I was a pretty lonely little girl, and so I would amuse and comfort myself with making up stories. I developed a vivid imagination. Gran used to love to sit and listen to me tell her some of my tales. As a teenager, I had committed some to paper, but had thrown most of them away. Public school had been a nightmare for me, and college was financially out of the question. But I was intrigued with the idea of online classes. I wondered how much they cost.

I had been thinking so hard that I nearly missed my own driveway! I pulled up to the house. It was dark outside so Amelia must already be in bed. I went inside, hung up my purse and jacket, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and a piece of cheese and headed for my bedroom. Just as I was sitting down to pull off my shoes, my cell phone rang. It was Eric. "You were not here when I rose. I did not care for it."

"Hi Eric, I'm fine, I got home fine, work was fine. You skipped over a few parts, there, Bud."

"I already know you are fine. I sent Compton around to check on you." he sounded pretty smug about that.

"Eric! What for? I don't need a babysitter." I actually knew that Bill kept a close eye on me anyway, but I didn't want Eric getting any ideas.

"When you are not with me, I must provide you protection. It is as simple as that," he said in a tone that made me know he meant business. "Until we know more about Madden's plans you will be watched." My heart did an uncomfortable bump. I guess maybe he had a point.

He continued, "On another subject, how did you like the car?"

"Oh, thank you, it was great! Whose is it, and how do I get it back to you?" I asked.

He said cautiously, "If I said it was yours, would you take it?"

"What? No! Of course not! You're kidding, right?" Here we go again. He just doesn't get it.

He sighed, "No, not really, but for now let's just say it is mine. Would you keep it and drive it if I asked nicely? Sookie, your car is...unreliable."

"There is nothing wrong with my car. Well, mostly nothing, and that's only from running over a very large vampire with it!" It really has never been the same.

"Exactly! It is my fault that your car is less than perfect, so I am providing you with another one. I presume you will now be driving to Shreveport more often, and you do not wish to worry me, do you?" he was trying so hard to be persuasive.

He had me there. I was too tired to argue about it tonight though. "OK, I'll keep it until the next time I come to Shreveport. Now, do you really just want to talk about cars?"

He chuckled, "No, I would much rather talk about what I will do to you when I get there."

I could imagine a few things I'd like him to do to me, too. I blushed, just thinking about it. "Sorry, Eric, not tonight. I really need some sleep.

"Lover, you make me feel unwelcome. In fact, the last time I was there you rescinded my invitation." He sounded a little hurt.

"Oh, baby, I already apologized for the other night. You are always welcome in my home. I am just really exhausted, and wouldn't be good company."

He whispered seductively, "Sookie, do you not miss me?"

Yep, I missed him like crazy. But I knew if I gave him half a chance, he'd show up and I really needed some sleep. "Maybe. I'll make you a deal. I have to work the evening shift tomorrow night, too, but the next night I'll come to Shreveport. I can bring your car back."

"I suppose I will have to agree...but we'll talk more about the car. Dream about me tonight, Lover." and then we said our goodbyes. Danged if it wasn't hard to go to sleep. I really _did_ miss him.


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's notes: These characters belong to the amazing Charlaine Harris. I am just playing with them for fun. _

**Chapter 21**

Eric's POV

I wake and know immediately she is gone. There is a ridiculous feeling of loss. How can her absence matter so much after such a short time? I do not enjoy this loss of control of my emotions. Clearly, the only thing to be done is to bring her to my side as soon as possible. This is easier said than done though. My little lover is independent, stubborn, and prideful... the qualities that both infuriate and attract me in equal proportion.

Laying back, I contemplate the problem at hand. In my mind I replay our last few days together. I laugh to myself, remembering the scene where the King brought up the Second Bonding. Although Sookie's face revealed nothing, I could feel her emotions through our bond... guilt, embarrassment, serious anxiety... but she never let on. She really _would_ make a most excellent vampire.

Frankly, I am amazed that she is even aware that such a thing as a Second Bonding exists. Oddly enough, I find that I am willing to do this. I trust her with my life, I want her with me always, and I can not imagine being bonded to anyone else after her death. No doubt she is worried about her body aging, and that one day I might no longer find her attractive. I have not yet told her of one of the advantages of a having a very old vampire for a Bonded. As long as I give her a steady supply of my own blood, she will appear to age very, very slowly even with the blood tie we currently have. Supposedly, the Second Bonding increases that effect exponentially. Unfortunately, even _my_ blood can not make her live forever, which is why I do not want any delays. Every minute of our time together is precious, and we have wasted enough of it already. It is time I make her understand this, but how?

After hurriedly showering and dressing, I drive to Fangtasia where I know a great deal of work is awaiting my attention. Almost immediately, I receive a call from Compton. I had phoned him just before dawn and relayed what I learned about Madden. For a variety of reasons, he is every bit as interested in learning about Victor's plans as I am. After that, I had informed him of Sookie's new magical ability. Bill is the only vampire I trust with this incredible news.

Now he begins our conversation by dutifully reporting, "Sookie is at work and apparently fine. Nice car, by the way. How did you talk her into it?"

"She needed a new car. Hers is absolutely hideous." Bill does _not_ need to know that she has not agreed to keep it yet. Before he can ask any more questions about it, I ask, "Any sign of trouble?"

"No. I will be putting out feelers for information from some of our contacts in New Orleans. I have never trusted Madden, and I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing. Has Sookie agreed to extra protection?" Bill sounds worried. I know he still loves her and would guard her with his life. Having him close enough to keep an eye on her when I cannot is of great value, and is the main reason that he did not meet his final death at my hands last week. Also... I knew quite well that Sookie would never forgive me.

It was a very near thing, though.

Smelling him in her bed aroused feelings I did not know I possessed. It is very unusual for me to lose control of my emotions to that extent, and _never_ over a female. The shock of hearing her scream and then disappear was what finally snapped me back to my senses. At that point, it occurred to me that even though Compton's scent was all over her _and_ on her sheets, there was no odor of sex at all. By then, though, the damage had been done. My pride was wounded by her words. She had actually rescinded my invitation! (One small detail that I did _not_ mention to her about the Second Bonding is that she will be unable to rescind my invitation ever again. That thought makes me smile.)

Coming back to the conversation with Bill, I reply firmly, "Sookie will accept my judgment in these matters."

I am certain I heard him snort! What insubordination! However, for now I let it pass. "I will be sending others to relieve you later. Is Bubba there now?"

"Yes. I will phone you as soon as I learn more." With that, he disconnects.

I have a great deal to do after my absence, so I focus in and work steadily for a couple of hours to catch up. Looking up, I realize it is time for me to take floor duty. Almost every evening I go out and sit in the bar for a time. It is expected and keeps the fangbangers coming in by the droves. I briefly consider picking one tonight, only for feeding purposes... but somehow, the mere thought revolts me. Luckily, I am so old that I do not require a great deal of blood to survive. I can actually live off that bottled crap if necessary. What I really want right now is a little sip of my blonde bombshell. Just thinking about her begins to give me an erection, which I try my best to suppress. It will be _hours_ before she is home from work and I can hear her voice. Unable to stop myself, I fantasize a bit. In my mind's eye, my gorgeous lover lies naked on her bed. She has the phone pressed to one ear, for once following my instructions without argument. After a few minutes of following my directions to the letter, her body begins to turn that lovely shade of pink that signals an impending climax. Throwing her head back, she moans and then pants into the phone, "Oh, Eric! Oh, baby, I'm gonna cu..."

Pam comes bolting into my office, catching me kicked back in my chair and thoroughly engrossed in my little fantasy. Her eyes go straight to the prominent bulge in my jeans. Giving me a knowing grin, she says, "Sorry for the interruption. I can see you have some _very_ important things on your mind. The crowd outside is getting antsy for a peek at the main attraction. Will you be coming out soon? Can I interest you in any...blondes?"

Cranky at being interrupted, I growl, "Not unless they are from Bon Temps and share a blood tie with me."

My child has always enjoyed tormenting me about Sookie. However, it was obvious that she had a hand in Sookie's little performance at the Sheriff's Ball. Perhaps she will be willing to help me now. "Pam, I wish to send Sookie a gift, but you know how she is about accepting things..."

Pam smiles slyly. "Yes, my Master, Sookie said quite clearly that she should not accept gifts from anyone except a husband."

It is as if someone has just smacked me on the top of the head with the flat side of a broadsword.

Looking me directly in the eye, she continues, "In the meantime, Dear Abby says that flowers are always appropriate. I daresay Sookie would not balk at those. I believe human women find them quite "romantic."

"Yes, I know she likes flowers. I will send her some, then. By the way, have you heard from the contractors? How is the project coming along?"

"Yes, they called Bobby this afternoon," she answers readily, "Everything is on schedule."

"Very well. I have one or two more calls to make before I go on floor duty. By the way, please send one of the waitresses out to buy a long-stemmed rose... red, of course." It is a good thing I managed to finesse Sookie into inviting me back into her house…even if she wasn't aware she was doing it. As soon as Pam leaves, I reach for the phone and make a call to an old friend in New York and then send a few very important e-mails.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them for fun. _

**Chapter 22**

**Sookie's POV**

I slept like a vampire and did not wake until 11:00. I sat up and stretched and immediately noticed a long-stemmed rose on my extra pillow. There was a thick, cream-colored note card with it that said:

_**My Lover,**_

_**You really **__**must**__** learn to lock your door.**_

_**~E**_

Not so very long ago, I would have been freaked out that someone had been in my room uninvited while I slept. It just showed how far my life had come, because now I just smiled and picked up my rose to go put it in some water.

Amelia was in the kitchen, and she sat and talked to me while I fixed us something to eat. She eyed the rose and said, "I didn't hear the mighty warrior last night. Was he here?"

"Kinda. I told him I needed to sleep, but I guess he just wanted to keep an eye on me. He left this rose and a note on my pillow and he didn't even wake me up."

"I'll bet he wanted to do more than keep an eye on you. I'll bet he'd love to put his really looong di..."

"Amelia! Stop it! You are so bad!" I had to laugh at the way she was wiggling her eyebrows. "I can't believe how much I miss him after just one night apart. This is so crazy!"

"Sookie, you are _finally_ head-over-heels in love. So, what are you guys going to do about it?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to play it by ear. I'm supposed to go see him tomorrow night at Fangtasia. I need to take him back his car. He tried to give it to me! Can you believe it?"

"Uh huh, and what did you say?"

"Well, of course I said no! I am _not_ a kept woman! What would the folks around here think if I showed up in that car?" I said rather indignantly.

"Sookie. Honey. I get it, I do. I know how you were raised. But you know something? Taking a gift from a man who loves you and that you love back, does not _always_ mean you are a kept woman. I have heard from good sources that the Viking is loaded, and he clearly loves you and wants you to have nice things. He isn't trying to "buy" you, he's just trying to make you happy. What do you _really_ care what people like Maxine Fortenberry think anyway?"

"Amelia, some flowers, maybe, or candy or something would be great. We're talking a whole car!"

"Sook, as you are so fond of telling me, vampires just don't think like human guys. Eric has always given you practical things. If you are going to be driving back and forth between here and Shreveport a lot, you are going to need a new car."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way, it _is_ really nice of him to think of that... but I'm still taking it back."

She sighed in exasperation. "O.K., but I want you to think about what I said."

After that, I told her about what Sam had said about online classes, and she agreed that it sounded like a great idea. She was so excited about it that we went up to her room and she helped me find some online schools and we sent off for some more information. We had just finished with that project when the doorbell rang. I went to open it, and there stood a delivery man with an enormous bouquet of red roses. There was a card attached which read:

_**My Beautiful Lover,**_

_**I miss you.**_

_**~E**_

Ha! Maybe you _can_ teach a very, very old dog new tricks.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning and doing minor chores around the house. Amelia fixed a light supper, and I went to work for the evening shift. It was an unremarkable evening, but steady. We even closed a little early, and I was home by 1:30. When I pulled into the drive, I could see Pam's car sitting in front of my house.

My heart did a little double thump. Was Eric here? No, I couldn't feel him. Disappointment rippled through me. I found myself longing for him with an intensity that surprised me. Although we had not made any plans, I had half-way expected him to be waiting on me when I got home. I wondered what Pam was doing here without him. I quickly got out of the car (I was driving my own car this time) and hurried inside. Amelia and Pam were sitting on the sofa. Pam was holding a bottle of TrueBlood in one hand, and Amelia looked like she was sipping a glass of red wine. Amelia said, "Hey girlfriend! How was work?"

"It was fine. Hi, Pam! What's up?" I didn't want to make her feel unwelcome, but it was slightly unusual for her to pay a strictly friendly visit.

"I pulled guard duty tonight, and I did not feel like hanging around in your woods. I see that you received the flowers."

"Yes, aren't they beautiful? I can't believe that he actually took the time to send me flowers! I told him that I didn't need a babysitter. Amelia has the house warded."

The vampiress said seriously, "Sookie, my Master does not take his duty to you lightly. Something has unsettled him, and he is merely taking suitable precautions. He is very old and has managed to get that way by listening to his instincts. You really need to learn to trust him."

"I suppose," I said grudgingly. "It just feels weird to be the subject of all this attention."

She looked at me curiously and asked, "Sookie, why are you driving your old car?"

Amelia cleared her throat loudly, and I remembered our conversation from earlier. "I have already had one lecture today about that car and I do not need another one," I replied sternly.

Pam continued on, anyhow, "Look at it this way, Sookie. It is much faster and heavier than your old car, and much more suitable for running over vampires." She grinned. She had a point. "You are a silly girl. Besides the purely practical aspect, my Master cares for you and wants to spoil you a little. If you accept it, he would be so pleased. Do you not wish to make him happy?"

"Yes, of course I do…but, it's just…too much!"

She laughed, "Ha! Wait until he starts with the jewels. I'm certain that is next. Listen, Sookie, you must consider that he has a position to uphold. Now that your relationship is public knowledge, it will reflect badly on him if you do not allow him to provide you with certain…amenities."

I was about to come back with a sharp reply but I realized she had said something valid. I knew when I let myself love him that he was kind of a package deal. Just because I thought him giving me stuff made me look like a kept woman didn't necessarily mean than the vampire community would see it that way. Ugh. This was one of the main reasons I had held back on "yielding," as he liked to put it.

"Pam, all I can say is that I'll think about it," I was afraid if I didn't say something to stop this, I'd be lectured for the rest of the night. "For now, I am going to go shower and get out of this uniform. By the way, where is the "Mighty Bestower of Gifts"?"

This was actually a casual question, because I fully expected him to phone me at any moment. Something in the way Pam looked, however, made me suddenly very interested in the answer. She looked…almost guilty. She said, "He will have to tell you that himself."

Hmmm. Not quite the answer I hoped for. I raised one eyebrow, and she said hurriedly, "I am sure he will be calling soon. Now, I need to go and check the perimeter. I will be back later." With that, she practically scurried (if Pam could ever be said to do such a thing) out the front door.

"Now what in the name of heaven do you think that was all about?" I asked Amelia.

"Looks to me like she didn't want to tell you something," she replied. "You know them, all secrets, secrets, and more secrets. When he calls you, just ask him. He's probably just out doing whatever vampires do best."

Well, what that particular vampire did best was…oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. My stomach literally did a complete somersault. I had refused to see him last night. Had he gone out to find a little sustenance, and along with it, what comes naturally to a vampire while feeding? I had dealt with it before by trying to ignore it. Vampires need blood and sex. That is their nature. Did I _really_ expect him to give that up? Was it even possible?

Suddenly, I felt ill. I mumbled goodnight to Amelia and went straight to my shower. As I bathed, I thought about how Bill had fed on others because I could not supply him with enough blood without making myself dangerously anemic. I had barely been able to tolerate the thought then, but now…I began to sob, my tears mixing in with the hot water. Eric was just about pure sex; he was constantly surrounded by fangbangers who would die happy if he so much as looked in their direction. How could I possibly live with that reality?

I finally got myself under control, (about the same time I ran out of hot water) and got out and dried myself off. I padded out to my bedroom, pulled on a long nightgown, and slipped into bed. I stared at the ceiling, trying to come to grips with my feelings. Did I _really_ believe Eric was out having hot sex with a fangbanger? Did I _really_ want to know the truth?

Suddenly, it occurred to me that even though he was so far away, I might possibly be able to feel something through our bond if I tried hard. I lay very still and concentrated. I could feel Eric's life force humming along, and a slight feeling of excitement, but that was it. I should have known that if he was up to no good, he damn sure wouldn't let me feel it. The real question here was, what could I do about it?

I was so deep in my thoughts that when my cell phone rang, I jumped about a mile. Speak of the devil! It was none other than Eric.

"Hello?" I answered, trying my best not to sound like I'd been bawling.

"Hello. Sookie, are you alright?" He sounded a little alarmed.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Sniff, sniff.

"You sound… unlike yourself. Did you get my flowers?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. They were lovely, thank you." What I really wanted to say was _where the hell are you?_

"You're welcome_._ I am sorry I could not be there tonight, my Lover. I had some urgent business to attend to. (_Yeah, I'll bet it was urgent._) Do you miss me?" he asked in a sultry voice.

"Well, I guess the real question is, do _you_ miss _me_?" I shot back.

"My love, I wish that I was there to show you exactly how _deeply_ I miss you." Uh-huh. I'll just bet. On the other hand, he actually _did_ sound like he was happy to be talking to me. "You are still coming to Fangtasia this coming evening, correct?"

"Yes." If nothing else, I needed to return that stupid car.

"Sookie, I _do_ miss you. We will have fun tomorrow night. I can tell you are tired, so go to sleep like a good girl and dream of me."

"O.K., bye then. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up. Now I was completely confused. The Viking had sounded so sincere. I reluctantly pulled his old t-shirt from under my pillow, held it to my face and inhaled. Now it _did_ smell like him. I really did miss him, terribly. And the hard truth was, I loved him. _He is __mine_, I thought rather savagely to myself... and then I startled myself by laughing. I thought to myself _Stackhouse women do __not__ back down from a fight. We'll see tomorrow night about those fangbanger 'hos._


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all of these wonderful characters. _

**Chapter 23**

**Sookie's POV**

The next morning I jumped out of bed, determined to have a good day. I had cried enough in the last few weeks. I was going to take back control of my own life and be strong. I resolved that today I was going to call my great-grandfather and get some answers.

I had programmed Niall's number into my phone, so I scrolled down until I found it and hit the send button. He answered almost immediately. "Sookie, my dear child, I have been awaiting your call. Claudine has informed me of your startling progress. I thought you would have been in touch before now.

_Well, the phone actually works two ways_, I wanted to say. Instead, I said, "Claudine says that you need to tell me some things. Can you come for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would like that. It is time that I told you more."

More? How about _everything_? Fairies are worse than vampires when it comes to being secretive. I guessed I had better take what I could get. I wasn't scheduled to work the next day at all, so I said, "Great! Can you be here about 12:30?"

"Yes, I will be there. Good bye, great-granddaughter." With that, he hung up.

I went and got ready to work the day shift at the bar.

I got home at about 5:30 and had a quick bite with Amelia. I had admitted to her my fears from the night before, and she said, "Honey, I think you're crazy. I think Eric is crazy mad in love with you. If you're worried about it, put on your game face and go claim your territory."

It sounded like good advice to me, so I went to get showered and dressed. I stood in front of my closet for a long time trying to decide on just the right thing to wear... and then it hit me. A slow smile came over my face. I pulled out the white dress with the tiny red flowers that I had worn the first night I'd ever met him. I thought _Let's see those skanky 'hos compete with that!_ I even put on the same little red earrings and high heel red sandals. I knew it was still winter and it was more of a summer dress, but I didn't care. At the last minute I remembered to dab a little "Obsession" perfume in all the right places. I threw a little white wrap around my shoulders, and I was ready to go.

I said goodbye to Amelia and told her not to expect me home until late. I told her about my lunch plans with Niall. She said she would be out most of the day, but offered to fix some chicken salad in the morning so that most of the meal would be ready. She really was the best roommate in the world!

The trip to Shreveport went quickly. As much as I hated to admit it, the Escalade really was much more comfortable than my car. I was just about ready to jump out of my skin, I was so anxious to see Eric. As I pulled into the Fagtasia parking lot, I tried to get a hold of myself. I must try to appear calm, not like some love-struck teenager. I grabbed my wrap and my purse and drew in a few deep breaths before heading inside.

I deliberately went in the front entrance. Pam saw me coming and waved me passed the line. She was dressed in her working attire, a black corset and black leather mini skirt, and pumps with 5" spike heels. Her fangs ran down as she looked me up and down. "Sookie, isn't that the dress...?"

"Yep. Think he'll like it?"

"Oh, yes. It will be bad for business, though."

I was a little confused by that, "Oh? Why?"

She snorted. "When my Master sees you in that dress, he will take you straight back to his office and no one will get to see either one of you all night."

I just laughed and gave her a big wink. "Maybe so. Let's go see!"

She nodded to Clancy to take over at the door. She linked her arm through mine, and we walked side by side across the already crowded bar back toward Eric's special booth. He looked up at our approach and smiled his radiant Viking smile. He slowly looked me up and down, taking in every detail, and his fangs were out. He rose, all magnificent 6'5" of him. He was dressed in a tight-fitting pair of black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Yum! He got up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "My two beautiful girls," he said with a smile, "You two are giving every male in the place some major fantasies."

I had to keep myself restrained from wrapping myself around him like a piece of velcro. He was sooo gorgeous! But tonight, I was determined throw him off balance a little. My arm was still linked to Pam's, so I turned to her and said playfully, "So what do you think, Pam? Shall we give them something to think about?"

I was mostly just kidding, but Pam smiled a shark-like smile and said, "Of course, Sookie. That would be _**good**_ for business." She then leaned in and gave me a kiss that I could feel all the way down to my toes. Wow! I was not bent that way, but that was some kiss!

"Pamela!" Eric said sharply.

He did not look at all pleased, but Pam smiled like the cat that had caught a canary, laughed, and said, "Very nice, Sookie. I'll go see about your drink." She winked at me as she turned away.

I was blushing like crazy, but fortunately it was pretty dark in the bar. Eric grabbed me, pulled me to him, and began to kiss me urgently. Oh...oh...oh! That Viking can kiss! My hootchie was wet and throbbing in about 5 seconds. I thought I'd better regain some control over this situation, or I would be having sex on a table in Fangatasia with quite an audience looking on. I felt like every set of eyes in the bar, vampire or human, was glued to us.

I shoved against the Viking's chest and murmured, "Eric...honey, please! Every one is watching"

"Let them!" was the mumbled reply. His hands were roaming some now, too.

"Eric!" I said it more sharply this time. "Come on, let's just sit down for a few minutes and let me catch my breath!"

"You are a cold hearted woman, Miss Stackhouse. Under other circumstances, I would take you back to my office and have a strong talk about that little stunt with Pam. I might even be forced to paddle that delectable bottom (at that he waggled his eyebrows)….but I am expecting a guest any time now."

Instead, he offered me his hand, and seated me in his booth. Pam had sent one of the waitresses back with my gin and tonic and Eric a bottle of blood. She bowed and backed away. Completely ignoring her, Eric said, "Lover, that dress should be in the "Fuck-Me-Dress" Hall of Fame. I remember the first night I saw you in it. Even then I was wondering how long it would take me to get you away from Bill."

"You did not!" (I kinda knew he did, though. That's why I picked it for tonight.)

"Oh, yes. I knew you would be mine from that very first night. It was just a matter of time," he said smugly.

I snorted."Hah! It might have been nice if _**I**_ had known it!"

"All water under the bridge, right? You are mine now!" He was smirking to beat the band.

"Well, maybe..."I was goading him a little on purpose.

"What?" Eric put his arms around me and pulled my face close to his. "Say it, Sookie!"

"Hm. What will happen to me if I don't? Will the big bad vampire eat me up?" I asked flirtatiously.

"No, if you don't, the big bad vampire will _**not**_ eat you up!"he mock-growled.

"Huh, I find that highly unlikely! Now, let me see...am I _**really**_yours?" This was getting fun.

Suddenly, a deep voice in a French accent said, "My dear girl, if you are _**not**_ his, he will have some serious competition from me!"

We both whipped our heads around, and I was just about to crawl under the table to avoid getting blood all over my white dress, when Eric crie, "Robert, my friend! It is about time you got here!"

The Viking sprang to his feet and clapped the man on the shoulder. This gave me a chance to look over this new vampire. Even standing next to Eric, he was nothing short of spectacular. He was only about 6' tall, but had very broad shoulders, long dark hair which he wore pulled back into a ponytail, a close cut beard, and the most amazing sea-green eyes I'd ever seen. He was dressed in an impeccably cut suit which look like it cost more than my car. Eric said, "Sookie, I want you to meet a very old friend. This is Sir Robert. Robert, this is my Bonded, Sookie."

"Sookie, you are every bit as delightful as the Viking told me. I knew you would have to be special to bring this old dog to heel."

_**I**_ brought _**him**_ to heel? The thought made me giddy.

Pam had come up about this time. Slipping her arm around his waist, she exclaimed, "Robert! I thought you would never get here!" Now, I was truly floored. Pam... my Pam!... seemed to be happy to see someone. He actually kissed her! And she didn't kill him! Amazing.

Eric waved over one of the waitresses. "Bring us Specialty Blends. Sookie, do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

We all sat down, and soon their drinks came. All three were clearly old friends, and they talked for awhile about mutual acquaintances. Mainly I sat and listened, and marveled at the fact that I was actually an accepted part of this group. For once, it seemed that no one was talking in code, nothing was edited for my benefit; in short, it was like an actual date with friends. The only exception was that I did not have to shield myself from their thoughts. Wow.

After about an hour had passed, Eric finally stood up and said, "Ladies, if you will please excuse us, Robert and I have some business to conduct. We will be back shortly." He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. They turned and walked away in the direction of the office.

"Pam! Spill! Who is this guy?" I couldn't wait to see if she'd tell me.

"Robert is very nearly as old as my Master. In fact, they share the same Maker... but I will leave that story for Eric to tell you himself. Sookie, have you ever heard of the Knights Templar?"

"Actually, I have. Crusades and all that, right? Wait. You don't mean to say that he was one of _those_ guys?" I said in amazement. I didn't want to admit that my knowledge on the subject came from reading Dan Brown's _The DaVinci Code_.

"Yes, I mean exactly that. Robert was one of the Grand Masters of the Order. The Templars protected travelers on the road to the Holy Land, and actually invented the concept of banking. They became fabulously wealthy. Anyway, after being made vampire he kept up that tradition. He deals in investment quality gems, antiquities, and other treasures, and he also transports valuables and documents that are not to be trusted to regular services. You remember Sophie Ann's bracelets, the ones that caused so much trouble?"

I nodded. Boy, did I remember.

"He procured the stones for those and oversaw their making. He also delivered them. He is considered completely trustworthy. No one ever messes with him, because even by vampire standards he is most lethal."

"A real bad-ass, huh?" I asked. He seemed so...nice, and gentle, and cultured (and hot!). Go figure.

"Oh, yes. As you say, a real bad-ass." She smiled a very vampire-like smile.

Since the boys were gone, I thought that this might be a good opportunity to visit the lady's room. I told Pam where I was going, stood up, and found my way there through the crowd. I had been extra-careful to keep my mental shields up during the evening, and so far the evening had been blissfully thought-free. Being next to Eric seemed to help, especially since he was in such a buoyant (yesterday's word-of-the-day) mood.

After finishing up my business, I was standing at the sink washing my hands. The door opened and a fangbanger strolled in. I had seen her earlier. She had been staring at Eric intently for most of the evening and glaring at me. In spite of the horrid outfit and too much make-up, this girl was really very pretty. At least she would have been if she wasn't scowling.

She launched right into me. "Just who do you think you are? If you weren't here, Eric would be with me right now! He saw me last night, and I know that he was going to be with me tonight! What on earth could he see in you, you and your prissy white dress? You must not be so great, though. He hasn't even fed from you! "

She was slurring, and I could tell that she had way too much to drink... but all the fears and insecurities that I'd had the night before seemed to leap into my brain. So did my temper. I stood with my hands clenched at my sides, and a wave of pure rage swept over me. All I could think about was slapping the little bitch's face. Suddenly, I felt something that can only be described as a burst of energy coming from my mind. I heard a loud "crack!" … and instantly, the girl's head flew sideways and a red mark appeared across her face. We both stood stock still, but at least four feet apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.

I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. I knew immediately what was to blame. I was really, really going to have a serious chat with Niall tomorrow, whether he wanted to or not. Although some of my rage had dissipated with the release of the energy (or whatever the heck it was), I was still plenty steamed. In a low but cold voice, I said, "Eric is _**mine**_. He will _**never**_ be with you."

Pam had entered the room about the same time I managed to slap the crap out of the fangbanger without actually raising my hand. Because of her vampire hearing, she had certainly overheard our exchange. Her fangs were down and not in a good way. She looked at me and then at the girl, and then drawled, "What would you like me to do with this vermin, Mistress?"

God Bless her for that. I almost asked Pam to glamour her but then reconsidered. I figured the girl was drunk enough that by tomorrow she would probably think she had imagined the whole thing. I said, "Just make sure she stays away from me _and_ from Eric." And with that, I swept out the door and started back to our booth.

Pam caught up with me on the way. Enthusiastically she said, "Sookie, that was quite something! Can you slap Felicia from here?"

"Cut it out! I don't know how I did it! Crap!"

The vampiress pulled on my arm a little to slow me down. I could see the men had returned to our table and were standing there waiting on us, and obviously Pam wanted to say something before we got there. "Sookie, does Eric know you can do this? If not, you must tell him immediately."

"O.K., Pam, I get it. I promise I'll mention it later."

Once we got back to the table, I was astonished that both Robert and Eric remned standing until Pam and I were seated. Vampires with manners! Gran would have loved it. The conversation resumed. We had a few more drinks and danced a few rounds. In short, I had a really fun time. I found it odd that my very first totally fun date (not counting the bathroom episode) was with three fairly scary vampires.

As the evening wore on, Eric had begun running the fingers of one hand lightly over and around my collar bone and up my neck. Suddenly my girl parts sat up and took notice. His vivid blue eyes began to glow, and the air around us was becoming charged. Pam and Robert had been exchanging some pretty heavy glances, too. With the sexual energy all four of us were giving off, we were likely to incite an orgy. Eventually Robert stood and said, "Eric, I have quite enjoyed my visit. I think it is time Pamela and I take our leave. Sookie, it has been my great pleasure to meet you."

The French vampire took my hand to kiss the back of it, and as his lips touched my skin he inhaled slightly. His head came up and he gave me a piercing look. It startled me a bit to see that his eyes were slightly dilated and his fangs had run down. He said huskily, "My dear, you _**do**_ have hidden depths. Part Fae?" I was a little uncertain what to say... but Eric and Pam clearly trusted him, so I nodded. Giving Eric a broad wink, he said, "You _**are**_ a lucky vampire, Brother. Well, Pamela, come along. The night is getting short!"

With that, he pulled Pam to her feet and off they went. I looked over at Eric. Even though it was his friend that had kissed my hand, it appeared he had got a sudden case of possessive. Almost to himself, he muttered, "I had forgotten that he could do that." With that rather cryptic remark, he pulled me to my feet. "Come with me, Lover. Let's go to my office."

With that, he swept me up in his strong arms and carried me towards the hallway. Even though I secretly loved it, normally I would object just on principle... but I decided this was no time to discourage him. On our way down the hallway, I said, "I thought Pam batted for the other team."

He chuckled. "She makes a few exceptions. Robert is one of them. I understand he is quite... memorable."

I thought wryly that Bill had once said something similar about Eric, but didn't mention it. His ego was already plenty big without me feeding it. I've got to admit that I had a quick thought about exactly how memorable Robert might be (hey, I'm only human). By this time, Eric had pulled me into the office. The minute the door was closed he pulled me to him, wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me for all he was worth. He paused long enough to whisper in my ear, "Sookie! I can't resist you in this dress. You have been teasing me all evening!"

He was really, really turned on. He was running his hands all over me, licking my neck and lightly grazing me with his fangs. I was giving as good as I was getting, too. The vampire was making me breathless. Picking me up, he carried me over to his desk and sat me on top of it. Miraculously, it was clear of its normal piles of papers and files. His hands ran slowly up my thighs and under my skirt. He was staring at me with those incredible blue eyes, his hair a little messy from where I'd been running my hands through it. In his deep voice, he said, "I have fantasized about you sitting here on my desk in that fantastic dress, more times than I can count... and now, here you are. I _am_ a lucky vampire."

I was feeling pretty lucky, too.

He leaned me backwards until I was lying on my back on his desk. Kneeling before me, he pushed my skirt up and in a flash, my poor panties were no more. He licked his way up my inner thigh and then teased my nub with his tongue. I gasped, and bucked a little at his attentions.

This seemed to make him even more eager, and he moaned as he worked. He slipped two fingers into my wetness and began to slide them in and out. Soon I was moaning myself... but something in my subconscious began to bother me. Suddenly, I came to my senses. Here I was, having sex in a bar! My Gran would be rolling over in her grave! And if that wasn't bad enough, the Viking had probably fucked God only knew how many fangbangers on this very desk. All my worries from the night before came pouring back into my heart.

I said sharply, "Eric, cut it out! Stop!"

He must have bought I was kidding, because he just moaned and kept going. I grabbed his hair and pulled, hard. "Stop!"

That got his attention. Raising his head, he stared at me, his eyes still glazed with passion. "Lover, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this here. I just can't!" Much to my dismay, I immediately burst into tears.

"Sookie, please! You must tell me what is wrong!"

"I am a lady!" I wailed, "I shouldn't be having sex on a desk! I don't want to be just another of your fangbanger 'hos!"

That bad vampire had the audacity to look shocked! "What! What are you saying? You are anything _but_ one of those miserable creatures! You are my Bonded, and I love you!"

"You may love me, but you are still a vampire! You take blood and sex, that's your nature! For all I know, you had one of those bitches on this same desk last night!" I buried my face in my hands and cried my heart out.

"Oh, Sookie, is that what you think? Oh, my love, please, please don't cry..." Taking my chin in his hand, he forced me to look at him. "Sookie, I swear to you, I have not had sex with any one but you in months. I love you!"

Well, that stopped me cold. I was trembling with emotion. Eric was clasping my hands between both of his and looking at me earnestly. Did he just claim that he had not had sex with anyone in months? Did I believe him?

I looked into my lover's eyes. He _seemed_ to be sincere... but someone once told me that vampires are by their nature twisty and deceptive. I had only one way of knowing if he was telling me the truth. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what he was feeling. Anxiety, love, confusion...but no guilt and no deception. Unbelievably, my vampire was telling me the truth.

I sniffed and said in a shaky voice, "Really?"

Very seriously, Eric replied, "Really. I have not even fed on anyone else for at least a month. I tried, but...(he sounded a little embarrassed) I found I have no taste for anyone but you. I have been drinking nothing but that bottled crap."

Now I felt a little guilty. "Can you even do that? Bill couldn't. He had to use donors because I would get so anemic. I hated that more than anything!"

The Viking bristled a bit at the mention of Bill, but he said, "I am very old and do not require as much blood as a young vampire. I could feed from you only, and yet you would remain healthy. As for sex, at times I have gone _years_ without it. A few months is nothing."

I sat very still and tried to regain my composure. Now I felt really foolish for causing such a scene and ruining our wonderful evening. Eic reached into his pocket and produced a handkerchief, which made me smile. He must have to buy them by the dozen with such a leaky girlfriend!

Mopping up my tears, I blew my nose in as ladylike a fashion as I could manage. My poor vampire was staring at me like a helpless puppy. I suddenly and passionately wanted him, bar or no bar. I was still sitting on top of his desk, and I held out my hands for his and drew him to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered softly in his ear, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me for being so stupid!"

I kissed his eyelids, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. Unbuttoning his shirt, I ran my fingers over his sculptured chest. I bent and circled a nipple with my tongue and sucked and nipped, and then gave the other one the same attention.

Eric was moaning now, and I reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle. I managed to undo his pants, and then shoved down his silky boxers. I boldly pulled his large manhood free. Spreading my legs even further apart, I pulled him in close and guided him to my entrance, wantonly rubbing his tip in my wetness. I demanded, "Eric! I need to feel you in me…now! Please, baby!"

The vampire needed absolutely no urging. With a howl, he thrust himself in me to the hilt. I gasped at the size of him but grabbed his ass and held on. He was thrusting deeply at a frenzied pace, and I was panting and moaning, "Yes, baby, Oh Eric, Oh baby, I _**am**_ yours!" We were both so ready and so worked up from before that in no time we were on the edge of no return. He growled and bit into my neck and we both came in a rush, crying out each other's name.

We held each other tightly for a long time, riding out the strong aftershocks. Eric began to lick my little wounds to seal them. He whispered into my ear, "Do you want me to heal these with my blood?"

Rather savagely, I replied, "No! I want them!"

For some reason that seemed to please him, and he chuckled deep in his chest. He began to put himself to rights, then helped me down off the desk and did what he could to make me presentable. I excused myself to clean up a little in the employees' bathroom. I did not want a repeat of the earlier unpleasantness with the fangbanger. By the time I got back, Eric was sitting on his sofa waiting for me. I went over to him, and he pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest, and we sat there just holding each other for a long time. Suddenly, I began to chuckle. "Well, so much for being a lady." I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd end up acting so brazenly. Good thing the music out in the bar was so loud.

"My Lover, you are a lady through and through, no matter what you do. You can't help it, it is just who you are. It is one of the many reasons that I love you."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, I need to get home. I have invited my great-grandfather for lunch tomorrow. I think we need to have a little talk."

Eric said, "If you insist on gong back to Bon Temps, I will drive you there. It is too late for you to be out by yourself." He waggled his eyebrows. "You never know what sort of scary creature may be out there waiting for you."

Giggling, I climbed reluctantly off his lap and got ready to go. As we walked to the door, he said, "Let's take the Escalade. I want to see how it drives. Where did you park?"

I told him it was out front. I was surprised to find that it was only around 2:30 and the bar had just closed. Clancy was just shooing out the last of the patrons, and as luck would have it, one of them happened to be the horrible girl from earlier. Clearly she had been hanging around until the last minute in hopes of seeing Eric. The object of her obsession was walking beside me with his arm wrapped possessively around my waist. She glared at me with smoldering eyes. Even though it definitely was _not_ the high road, I just couldn't help myself. I gave her a smug smile and a broad wink. Silently I mouthed the single word, "Mine."

Fortunately, Eric was looking in the other direction and missed the whole thing. Opening my door, he carefully put me inside, and then ran around to the driver's side and climbed in. If I had been expecting him drive this car any differently than he drove his Corvette, I soon discovered that I was sadly mistaken. I was really hoping that we would not get pulled over. We had sort of a bad track record in that regard.

Unsurprisingly, we made it back to Bon Temps in record time. As we pulled into my drive, I asked sweetly, "Would you like to come tuck me in?"

Yes, indeed he would. Eric carried me inside, and once there decided that he needed to stay a little longer to supervise my bath... and surprise! He ended up joining me. After our bath, we crawled in bed and had one more round of love, but slower and sweeter this time. As I was falling asleep, the vampire whispered "Sookie, will you go out with me tomorrow night? I want to take you somewhere special." I was so tired I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I couldn't hold my eyes open another minute and feel asleep held tightly in the Viking's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's notes: These characters belong to the amazing Charlaine Harris. I am only writing this for my own amusement. **** I apologize for the delay in updating, but between reading the new book and a crazy work-week, I'm just now having time to post. A special Happy Mother's Day to all of the moms who are reading this. Please review and let me know how you like it._

Chapter 24

Sookie's POV

The sun was shining brightly through my window the next morning. I rolled over and looked at the clock, which read 10:30. Even though I had only had about 5 hours of sleep, I felt well rested. I smiled, and speculated to myself that perhaps it was a side benefit of spectacular sex. I wondered if Eric had left me a note, and sure enough there was one propped up against the mirror in my bathroom. It read:

Dear One,

_**Don't forget our date tonight. I will pick you up around 8:00. Dress warmly and wear comfortable shoes.**_

_**~E**_

I wondered where on earth he was taking me. Comfortable shoes? Okey dokey. In the meantime, I needed to get moving, so I'd be ready for my visit from Niall. I jumped out of bed, and was showered and dressed in record time. I went to the kitchen and was delighted to find Amelia just finishing up the chicken salad. Bless her, she had also already made a fruit side dish and some tiny orange muffins as well. All I had left to do was set the table and make some iced tea (no lemons).

While we were working, I told her about my little incident in the restroom with the fangbanger. Instead of being horrified that I had (inadvertently) slapped someone, she seemed quite excited. She said, "First off, the little ho' got what was coming to her, secondly you didn't really intend to actually hit her, and thirdly, you can do magic! How cool is that?!"

I said, "I don't know Amelia, it's just a lot to take in at once. It seems my life is changing in such a hurry, and I don't know if I like it!"

"Honey, all change is a little scary, but if you could change it all back, would you?"

I thought back over the last couple of years, and especially the last couple of weeks, and honestly said, "No, I guess not."

Amelia said she needed to get moving, she was going to be late for a meeting. Before leaving, she cautioned me, "Sookie, I know that you don't trust Niall one hundred percent, but I think he loves you and has your best interest at heart. You probably need to tell him everything. And then insist that he tell _you_ everything. No more secrets."

It was already about 12:20, and I only had a few minutes until my guest was expected, so I sat down and tried to come up with a list of things I really wanted to ask. My mind was spinning like a tornado, in an unpredictable and messy fashion. I finally gave up, and decided to just let the conversation take its own natural course.

At 12:30 precisely, a knock sounded at the front door. I opened it, and there stood my great grandfather. He looked and smelled wonderful (his smell somehow reminded me of freshly baked snickerdoodles). I invited him in, and he pulled me to him and brushed my forehead with his smooth lips. He said, "Good day, Great-granddaughter. It delightful to see you. You are looking quite well."

I gave him a genuine smile and replied, "Thank you! I am great! How are you?"

He returned the smile and said, "I am quite well, thank you."

So far so good, I thought. I invited him into the dining room, where I had set the table using Gran's good china and silver. I wasn't trying to impress him, exactly, but I seldom had occasion to use it and he seemed like the type who would appreciate the effort. I poured him some iced tea, and went to bring in our lunch.

After serving us both, I sat and we began to eat. We talked about insignificant things, like the weather, and how my job was going. It was clear that he wanted to wait until after the meal to begin the "real" talk. At last, we had finished. He said, "That was a lovely meal, and I thank you very much. Now, shall we go into the other room to have our chat?"

I nodded, and so we moved into the living room. He sat in Gran's favorite old chair, and I sat on the sofa with my feet tucked up underneath me. He began by saying, "Child, I know that you may be a little put out with me for not being completely forthcoming with you. I felt that you needed some time to adjust to the knowledge of our family connection first. I thought that I would have plenty of time to prepare you before your magic abilities began to manifest themselves. I believe the ingestion of vampire blood, and in particular the forming of the Blood Bond with the Viking has pushed our time line forward."

He continued, "Claudine has informed me of your teleportation. Have there been any other events?"

I was still uncertain if my sudden flashes of reading vampire minds was linked to this or not; and I decided that, given the animosity between fairies and vampires, perhaps it was best not to mention it. I did ask, "Will this affect my telepathy?"

He said, "It will probably allow you more control over it, and it may well enhance it to some degree."

I did tell him about the incident from the previous evening. He seemed to be rather pleased. "My dear, that really is extraordinary. To be having this many spontaneous magics manifest at this early an age, with as little of the Royal Blood as you have, is nothing short of amazing. You must possess more of the essential spark than we thought. I had assumed that your magic would be rather weak, but it seems like I may be proved wrong."

Rather directly, I said, "Well, alright. Do you know what all I will be able to do?"

"I'm sorry, no. Unfortunately, we all must just wait and see. Magic is very individual. I do, think, however, that before long I should provide you someone who can help you learn to control your magic as it presents itself. A tutor, if you will. Would that be acceptable?"

"So, this is coming whether I want it to or not, right?" I asked.

He nodded. I said, "Well, then, I'd better get it under control before I do something really scary."

He laughed and said, "Sookie, you sound as if it were a curse. Try to see it for the gift that it is."

I thought that over, and then asked, "So, is there anything else I should know?"

He said, "As a matter of fact, there is one great benefit. You know that pure blooded fairies live a very long time? Well, you will not live quite as long, but your lifespan will be much, much longer than a normal human one. Does your vampire give you his blood?"

I thought that was kind of a personal question, but decided that under the circumstances, I had better tell the truth. "He has, but I have not let him give me any since the Bonding. I am too afraid of being "turned". I do _not _want to be a vampire." I wasn't all that wild about the fairy thing either, but thought it would definitely insult him to say so.

"I am glad to hear you say it. However, it may very well be that if he does give you his blood on a regular basis, you will live a very long life, indeed. Vampire blood slows down the aging process, and the Viking is so old his blood is very potent."

Really. Huh. Seems like Mr. Eric Northman has a little 'splainin' to do. Now my head was really spinning.

He sat and pondered for a moment, and then said, "It is too bad that you have not had a Second Bonding."

I said cautiously, "Why? Wouldn't that just give him even more power over me?"

He said, "In a way, it gives _you_ more power over _him_. In this case, he would never be able to turn you without your express consent. However, a Second Bonding is very rare, because it is only done for love. Do you love him, Sookie?"

"Yes, sir, I guess I do."

He sighed and said, "I had hoped to find you a suitable part-fairy, but once the original Bond was formed I knew it was unlikely. Most fairies would be unwilling to form an alliance with a woman who was Blood Bonded to a vampire; that is, without first killing the vampire."

Well, how very politically correct of them, I thought sarcastically. No discrimination in the Fairy camp.

"I am sure you will have other questions. Please do not hesitate to call me. I will be watching your progress with great pleasure." He rose out of the chair and said, "I really must be going, but thank you for the lovely luncheon."

I walked him to the door. I think he was using it so that it would make him seem more "normal" to me. He opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch; looking past him I caught a glimpse of the Escalade, still parked where Eric had left it last night. I must have made a face, because Niall said, "Is there something the matter?"

"Eric is trying to give me that car, and I am trying my best to give it back." I said rather grimly.

He looked a little surprised and said, "Why? Do you want a different kind?"

"No! I like it fine! I just can't take a gift like that from someone I'm not married to!" I was getting really tired of explaining this to everyone.

He said, "I, for one, am glad to see he is finally providing for you. I was beginning to wonder if I would have to speak to him. However, I suppose you _would_ think marriage to be necessary. Do you wish to marry him?"

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought." I hoped he didn't know me well enough to tell when I was telling a fib.

He sort of smiled and said, "Ah...I see. Well, I can't say that a vampire would have been my first choice for you, but for a vampire I suppose you could do much worse than the Viking. He is so old that his blood will keep you alive that much longer, and also I understand he is quite wealthy." His eyes glowed a bit at that. Fairies. They certainly have their priorities straight. "Sookie, it could be that you two are Fated to be together. It is as if you are two sides to the same coin. He is the dark, and you are the light. Who am I to object?"

With that, he leaned over and gave me another kiss, this time on the cheek, and I returned the favor. He walked into the yard, waved, and "poof", he was gone. I gave one last look at the car sitting in my driveway, went back inside, and closed the door.


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's notes: These wonderful characters are owned entirely by Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for my own amusement._

Chapter 25

_Sookie's POV_

It was nearly 8:00. Amelia had gotten home in time to sit in my room and talk to me while I was getting dressed. I pulled on an old pair of jeans that had been washed enough to be soft but to fit like a glove, and a dark green sweater that showed my curves to good advantage. I threw on my tennis shoes that I normally wore to work. Amelia put my hair into a French braid, and I didn't forget to dab on a little of Eric's favorite perfume.

Amelia hadn't pried too much into my conversation with Niall, and all I had volunteered was that we would all have to wait and see what would happen with the magic stuff. She seemed disappointed to hear that. I guess she could envision us sitting around trying out new spells together. I hoped that I wouldn't have any mishaps like Bob.

I hadn't said anything about the whole "living longer" thing, because even to me it sounded crazy; and also because I was pretty freaked out by the whole concept. I mean, how awful would it be to see all of my human and Were friends get old and die? It made me so sad that I refused to think about it. I guessed I would just pull a Scarlet O'Hara and think about that tomorrow.

For now, though, the anticipation of my "special date" with my vampire was keeping all other thoughts at bay. Amelia and I had speculated about where he was taking me, but neither of us had a clue. We were having a little fun at his expense, by guessing things like, "Moonlight Walk in the City Cemetery" or "Self-Guided Tour of the Local Stake Factory" (get the point?). We were still laughing at our own terrible sense of humor when I heard the throb of the Corvette's engine pulling into the drive.

My heart did a little leap when I heard the car. How sappy is that? Anyhow, I made myself wait a ladylike few moments between the knock and opening the door. He must have been on his very best behavior, too, because usually he doesn't bother to knock.

He stood in the doorway, and I felt a little giddy. I had always thought the description of women "swooning" in some of the romance novels I had read to be a little over-the-top; but now, I kind of knew what they meant. He was nothing short of spectacular even though he was wearing nothing more than ordinary jeans and a sweater; it was just the total overwhelming package. Sigh.

He looked pretty glad to see me, too, and swept me up and spun me around while planting a kiss on me. I giggled, and he set me down. He could see Amelia sitting in the living room and he nodded to her, "Witch."

She nodded back, "Viking."

Those two, best buddies. What can I say?

He said to her, "Don't expect her home tonight. She will be with me."

"Hey, I'm here in the room! And don't be so sure of yourself, Pal. You take a lot for granted!" I was just teasing, and he knew it. It was interesting to hear that he planned on me staying with him all night, though.

"Pal? Sookie, you _do_ call me by the most interesting names. However, we need to be going. Do you have a coat? We will be outside and it is chilly."

Outside, huh? The mystery deepens. I grabbed my cranberry-colored coat that he had given me, and we left.

*****

We had been driving for about fifteen minutes, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I begged him to tell me where we were going and finally he said, "On a picnic."

A picnic with a vampire? I'll bet I knew who would be the first course.

"Isn't it a little cold for a picnic?" I said.

"I have made provisions for that. Now be a good girl and don't ask any more questions. I want this to be a surprise." After that, he would say no more. We had been driving on a country road, headed in the general direction of Shreveport. In another minute we pulled onto a graveled drive. We were driving under a thick canopy of trees, and Eric had slowed down to keep the low-slung Corvette from bumping around too badly on the slightly uneven road. Now I was really curious.

We had come to a stop in a circular area at what appeared to be the end of the road. It was a full moon tonight, but the trees were fairly dense and so I could only see by the light from the car's headlamps. He shut off the engine and announced, "We're here."

Uh huh. Where ever "here" is. Eric got out and came around and opened my door for me. He pulled me up out of the car and took my hand. By this time, the automatic timer on the headlights cut off, and it was very dark. I knew he could see just fine, but my human eyes could hardly see a thing. As if he could read _my _mind, he said, "I know you probably can't see very well, my love, but you will just have to trust me. I will not let any harm come to you."

The words Bill had said to me on our first meeting came to mind, "Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?" I had to smile. Nope. Not a bit.

I said, "O.K., but don't let me trip!" He held my hand, and we began walking down a little trail that seemed to wind around to the left a bit. The trees were getting a little thinner, and suddenly we stepped out of them altogether. I gasped.

I could see perfectly now in the bright moonlight, and ahead of me lay a scene straight out of a fantasy. There was a lake that was as smooth as glass, and on the shoreline was an enormous and elaborate tent. It wasn't the usual camping type tent. No, it was like something out of Arabian Nights. It was glowing from within, the light throwing sparkles across the water.

He led me over to the tent's entrance. He pulled back the flap, and we stepped into every girl's fantasy. There were gauzy hangings draped all around, and jewel-toned pillows piled everywhere. There were clusters of lanterns on pedestals scattered in strategic areas which provided light. In the center of the tent was a fire pit, glowing with coals. It was throwing off enough heat that it was quite warm inside. Off to one side was a low table with a few baskets on the top. Next to that was a bucket with a bottle of what looked like champagne sticking out. I imagined this was what the inside of a sultan's harem would look like. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. For once, I was speechless. He saw the look on my face, and laughed with delight. "My darling, I wish you could see your face! Is it a good surprise?"

I said, "Yes! This is absolutely amazing! You went to all this trouble for me?"

He said, "Of course. I told you it would be a special date, and I always keep my promises to you. Now come, I want to feed you."

He led me over towards the little table and settled me on a cushion. He sat next to me and leaned over and pulled out the bottle of champagne. He said, "Care for a glass?" I nodded. He popped off the cork, pulled a crystal glass out of one of the baskets, and poured. He handed me the glass, and then reached back into the basket and pulled out a little basket of strawberries. He said, "I understand these bring out the flavor of the champagne."

My favorite romantic comedy of all time is "Pretty Woman", so I was familiar with the concept. I had a few sips of the champagne, but he wanted to feed me the strawberries himself. He then produced a container that held an assortment of bite-sized hors d'oeuvres, and insisted on feeding me bites of those as well. Finally, he produced tiny little tarts filled with different fruit toppings. They were delicious.

All the while, we were just talking and laughing about silly things like a normal couple in love. I asked him if he hadn't brought any True-Bloods for himself, and he just shook his head and said, "I prefer to wait until later, if you don't mind." I knew what he meant, and the thought sent the temperature in my lady bits zipping up about twenty degrees.

He put all the containers back in the basket, and took my glass from my hand and set in down. He pulled me towards him, and kissed me gently on the mouth. "Mmmmm, I love the taste of champange," he said.

I was a little shocked by that, and said so. "I cannot drink any myself, but I can enjoy the essence from your lips," he said.

Wow. I don't know why I found that so erotic, but I did. I leaned forward and gave him a very passionate kiss. Things were beginning to heat up a bit, so it surprised me when he stopped kissing me and pulled back a little. He looked at me intently for a minute and said seriously, "Sookie, there has never been a woman like you. You have made me feel things that I have not felt in a thousand years. I love you with a passion I never thought possible. I never want to be without you. I once told you that I would bring you to my side, and all those who owe me fealty would honor you. I want that more than anything. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

If _I_ live to be a thousand, I don't believe I would ever be as astonished as I was at that moment. I literally couldn't believe I had heard him correctly. I _must_ be dreaming.

I just sat there in stunned silence. He finally broke the silence by saying, "Come now, Sookie, I am not that poor a prospect, am I?"

I felt a single tear begin to roll down my cheek, which he immediately caught with one finger and said sternly, "None of that! I forgot to bring any handkerchiefs."

At that I had to laugh, and so I said, "Eric! Are you sure? After all, I'm just...a human."

Taking my face in his hand, he stared into my eyes and said, "You make me remember what it was like to be human."

Gulp. I hoped that was a good thing. I was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. He said, "So....?"

In the blink of an eye, all of the objections and cautions I had passed through my mind. I knew all the risks, and all the downsides of such a union; but I also knew one thing with crystal clarity: I loved him and didn't want to live without him. "Yes, Eric, I want to be your wife."

He said, quite simply but with great satisfaction, "Good." Happiness and love was flowing back and forth through our bond like a river. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little white satin box. He handed it to me and said, "I hope you like it."

I opened it, and gasped. Nestled in the box was the largest, most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. It sparkled with fire. It was a radiant cut, surrounded with a bezel of smaller diamonds, with an ornately scrolled band with tiny stones set into the design. Even to my uneducated eye, I knew it had cost a small fortune. Now I really _did_ feel faint.

Eric looked at me anxiously and said, "Do you like it?"

I swallowed the enormous lump in my throat. "Yes! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But Eric! It's too expensive! I could never wear anything like this!"

He took the ring out of the box and said, "Sookie, believe me, you deserve that and more. I am not a poor man. You will want for nothing as my wife."

Judging by the size of the ring, that was an understatement. He slipped the ring on my finger, and it was a perfect fit. It looked amazing on my finger. I simply could not believe this was happening to me. I felt as if any minute Amelia would be waking me up to tell me I had overslept.

"Sookie, for whatever time we share on this earth, I want us to be together. I want you to know something. If you will allow me to give you my blood, it will enable you to live somewhat longer than your normal human span."

It was about time he got around to mentioning that little fact. Well, I had a few surprises in store for him, too. "Eric, you know that Niall came for lunch today and we had a little chat."

He nodded, but I could tell he was a little confused by the apparent change in subject. I continued, "As it turns out, one of those little details he didn't mention until now was the fact that I'm going to live a really long time anyhow! And, he thinks that if I drink your blood I'll live a _really_ long time. The way he put it was "a very long time indeed". He also thought it would be a good idea if we went ahead with that Second Bonding thing."

Now it was his turn to looked stunned. It only lasted a moment, though, and then he grabbed me in a bear hug. He was rocking us back and forth and laughing like a loon! Through the bond, I felt an enormous burst of happiness...and relief!

"Oh, my angel, this is the best news possible. I could not bear the thought of _ever_ losing you, and now.....Oh, this is wonderful!" I pulled back and looked at him and sure enough, his eyes were rimmed with pink tears! I said, shakily, "None of that! You forgot to bring any handkerchiefs!"

With that, we both started laughing and crying, and before long, that turned to kissing, and then that turned to loving....


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all of these wonderful characters. I am just playing for my own amusement.*****Thanks for all the reviews, they keep me going! _

Chapter 25

Making love in a sheik's tent was a wonderful experience. Making love to my vampire that night was nothing short of a religious experience. Eric licked and sucked and bit in all the right places. He was tender, rough, and everything in between. I have never felt so cherished and yet so needed in my life. We had finally gotten to the sated stage (at least for awhile) and he said, "Sookie, I wish we could stay here all night, but I can't stay here during the day. We need to go elsewhere."

I groaned because I did not want to leave our beautiful nest. He began dressing me, and then himself. He stood up and began to extinguish the lanterns, keeping only one lit. He covered the fire pit with a large steel lid.. He pulled me to my feet and said, "Come my Love, we must go."

Eric pulled open the flap and stepped out into the beautiful but chilly night. I shivered a little, and he put his arm around me and said, "Come."

I was surprised when he turned away from the direction of the car. He said, "I have arranged for shelter not far from here."

We walked towards another path through the woods, which wound a little to the west. We came upon gate in an elaborate old fence, which Eric opened and we passed through. Almost immediately, we broke free of the canopy of trees and ahead of us loomed the most beautiful old house I had ever seen. It looked almost exactly like a house out of "Gone with the Wind". It had a few lights glowing within, and we walked up the front steps and onto the huge front porch. Oddly enough, the front door had a very modern electronic lock. It looked very much like the lock on Eric's house that I had visited with Pam.

Uh oh.

Eric punched in a code, and swung open the enormous old front door. We stepped into a beautiful foyer that had twin curved staircases that swept up opposite walls; from the ceiling hung a fabulous crystal chandelier. Oddly enough, where there should have been wallpaper, the walls were bare. There was very little furniture, only a few pieces scattered about. "Eric, honey, whose house is this?" I was almost afraid to ask.

He led me over and we sat at on the bottom steps of one of the staircases. He held my hand and said, "Angel, this is my last surprise of the evening. This is your engagement gift."

You could have knocked me over with a feather.

I couldn't help it. I began to laugh hysterically. I laughed until tears were running out of the corners of my eyes. I gasped out, "You....bought me....this place...for an engagement gift?"

He said quite seriously, "Well, you didn't like the car."

This incited another peal of laughter. Finally I settled down, and wiped the tears from my eyes with the hem of my sweater.

"Mr. Northman, you are too much. Did you really buy this house because I wouldn't take the car?"

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously, "Not really. I bought the house first."

I said softly, "But honey, I already have a house."

He nodded his head, and then said, "Yes, I know that you love your family home, and I want you to keep it if you like. There will be plenty of times that you want to visit your friends in Bon Temps, and I have to admit I have a certain affection for the old place...particularly the shower." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and made me laugh.

Running a finger down my cheek, he told me, "My Love, I bought this property not long after I met you. It was a plantation many years ago. It was passed down in the Allison family, and over the years bits and pieces of land were sold off. The last owner had some illness and was institutionalized for many years. Upon his death, his will was contested, and the property became tied up in litigation. The case was finally settled a couple of years back. By then the house had fallen into ruin. No one else wanted to spend the fortune that would be required to restore it. Do you know something? This place is in almost a direct line from Fangtasia to your house. I first noticed it when flying back from your place one night."

He continued, "I was intrigued. It somehow reminded me of you; lovely, quintessentially Southern, and undiscovered. It was just waiting for someone to appreciate its beauty. I bought it without really knowing what to do with it. I had been having work done on it since our Bonding in Rhodes, without any real plans for it. Then, when I recovered my memories of our time together, it became clear to me. I wanted for us to have a place that was half way between both our worlds. I was certain in the long run, we would be together."

Wow, so that meant that all the time I thought he had forgotten me, he had been planning this. I asked, "Does this place have a name?"

"No, it was always just called the Allison farm. I will leave the task of naming it to you."

He looked around and said, "So, madam, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

I nodded. We stood, and went from room to room, each one as lovely and graceful as the next. He said, "I left the finish-out for you. I know that women prefer to pick wallpaper and those sort of things. And of course you may furnish it however you wish." We stopped in what appeared to be a sort of sun room. The over-sized windows looked over a beautiful formal swimming pool, whose underwater lights made the water glow like a jewel in the dark.

He pulled me back against him and rested his chin on top of my head. He said, "I had the pool put in so you will have a good place to tan. He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Lover, you have not said a word. What are you thinking?"

I couldn't help it. I blurted out, "How on earth can you possibly afford all this? Just how rich _are_ you?" Gran would paddle me for asking that, because ladies never ask directly about money.

He didn't seem at all offended by my questions. He laughed and said, "Very. We couldn't possibly spend it all. I have always been blessed with the gift of making money. Also, I have always loved acquiring beautiful things. I am a bit of a pack rat in that respect. As it turns out, items that I salted away centuries ago have become quite valuable."

I said dejectedly, "You have all this...but you, Eric Northman, powerful vampire Sheriff of Area 5, are going to marry a human barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana." I just shook my head.

He took my left hand, turned my hand over and kissed the band of my new ring. "Yes, I'd say that is it in a nutshell. However, as my wife, I hope you'll give up working for the Shifter."

I stiffened a little, and opened my mouth to argue but then shut it. Until I had made up my own mind on the subject, I was not going to argue. Even Sam had recently lectured me about my job, and it was _his_ bar. I knew I would miss working for Sam, but maybe now I could do other things. I thought of my dreams of writing. That might not be impossible now. I guessed right now I had more important things to think about than my job.

I knew it must be getting fairly close to dawn, because I was suddenly beyond exhausted. I said, worriedly "Isn't it getting late? Can we make it back to Bon Temps before sunrise?"

He shook his head, and said, "Come with me." He led me back to the library. He swung open a bookcase, and behind it was a door with a keypad. He pressed in the numbers and opened that door, which revealed a downward flight of stairs. He flipped on a light switch, and the passage was instantly illuminated. He shut and locked the door behind us. He said, "The code is L-O-V-E-R.

I just smiled. I didn't want to blow Pam's cover if he didn't know that she had taken me to his other house. We went down the stairs to a short passageway, which in turn opened into a large rectangular room. It was furnished in a very masculine way, with a seating area, a desk, and a tiny kitchenette at one end and a bedroom area with a king sized bed at the other. There were two more doors that were closed, and I hoped one led to a bathroom.

"I went ahead and furnished this one room," he said. "I wanted for us to be able to stay here tonight. There is food for you in the small refrigerator, and clothes for you in the closet in the bath. You can wander around your new home tomorrow as you will. All I ask is that you be with me when I rise."

I looked at my beautiful vampire and what could I say but, "Of course."


	27. Chapter 27

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all these wonderful characters. I am just playing with them. ***** **This chapter really ends the first half of the story. I asked a couple of readers if they liked it better to have the story broken into chunks (like a series), but they said they preferred it all under one title; I guess I will just keep going under this one. Please let me know what you think. By the way, remember all of this takes place right after DTTW, and DAG has never happened. ***Time to see the Viking's take on last couple of days.....(Also, I had forgotten that Bobby doesn't like Sookie, but for the purposes of my story they get along okay.)***Warning...fairly graphic ESN ahead! It ****is**** from his POV, after all!**_

Chapter 26

Eric's POV

I have been awaiting her arrival at Fangtasia. It would never do to appear to be anxious, so I am careful to look as bored as possible. Pam has been teasing me unmercifully, until I finally had to growl at her and make her back off. I know the minute my Beloved is close, I feel her anticipation through the bond. I stand and turn, and there she is walking toward me. By the Gods, she is magnificent! I notice right away that she is wearing the dress that she wore the night of our first meeting; I know she did it on purpose, to drive me crazy! If I was not expecting Robert at any minute, I would take her back to my office and fuck her senseless. She and Pam have linked arms and are attracting much attention as they saunter through the crowd.

I can't help but break into a smile as she nears. I try to restrain myself and kiss her lightly. I comment on all the attention they are attracting, and she turns to Pam with a flirtatious remark and before I know it, my child is kissing her quite passionately. Honestly, if it was anybody but Sookie I would probably find it erotic, but I feel a wave of jealousy sweep through me. I speak sharply to Pam, with enough menace in my tone to make her know that sort of activity will not be tolerated.

Sookie looks a somewhat bemused, but I can't control myself any longer. I sweep her up and kiss her, letting her know what a _real_ kiss should be. I suppose I am getting carried away, because she tries to slow me down. I allow her to break away, and so we sit in my booth and have a little light hearted banter. One of the things I like about her is that she always gives as good as she gets. I let her know that I approve of her choice of dresses, and I will certainly do my best to fuck her in it later. Since the first night I saw her in it, I have fantasized about taking her to my office and having my way with her on my desk. I am playfully trying to get her to say the words that I most love to hear, and she says cheekily, "...let me see...am I _really_ yours?

I hear someone say, "My girl, if you are _not_ his, he will have some serious competition from me!" I would know that voice anywhere! I jump up and greet my old friend Robert, and as pleased as I am to see him, it does not escape my notice that Sookie's eyes nearly glaze over as she gets a look at him. He affects all females this way, vampire or human, and always has, even centuries ago when we shared a nest. It is quite irritating. I will make her pay later, by delaying her orgasm until she screams for me to release her. She is _**mine**_, and I will have to remind her of it.

I perform the introductions, and Pam comes up to join us. The Knight is one of the few male vampires with which she has ever been in any type of relationship, and I can tell that they can feel the pull of the old attraction. It is a good thing that he is my oldest friend; he seems to have quite an effect on my women.

I order refreshments, and we spend some time catching up. It has been at least two years since I have seen him last. Although we have not shared a nest in several centuries, I still think of him as a Brother. The day Pam had made me realize how simple the solution to my Sookie problem was, I had called him immediately. I did not have time to go to New York, and I knew I could trust him implicitly.

We come to a break in the conversation. Sookie has been rather quiet, but seems to be enjoying herself. I realize I am suddenly anxious to see the items that Robert has transported for me, so I excuse us and we go to my office.

As soon as we close the door, he says, "I could hardly believe my ears when I heard the mighty Viking had been Bonded to a human, but now that I have met her it is no longer a mystery. Eric, she really _**is**_ a delight. If it was anybody but you, Brother, I would pursue her myself. I am honored you called upon me to help you. Now, let me show you what I've brought."

He pulled a small satin box from his pants pocket, and two longer boxes from each breast pocket of his suit. If it was anybody but the Knight, I would think them insane for carrying over $250,000 worth of jewelry on his person. He handed me the first, and I snap back the lid. White fire poured from the splendid stone in the center of the ring. I have always had a fondness for beautiful things, and jewels in particular. I had called Robert and told him what I wanted, and he said he happened to have just the stone; I had been very specific about the setting and he had his master jeweler do the work for me in record time It was perfect.

I said, "Robert, you have outdone yourself. A ring fit for a Queen, eh?"

His eyes twinkled and said, "Indeed, it is. Now, what do you think of the other pieces?"

I opened first one box, and then the other. As long as he was making the trip anyway, I had decided he might as well provide the bridal pieces as well. They are as spectacular as the ring. Now comes the hard part, getting her to accept them.

"My friend, they are perfect. I owe you."

"Nonsense, Brother. I am glad to have been of service. I must admit I was a little surprised when you told me that you were going to go through with a human marriage ceremony. Now that I've met her, though, I can see that she is the type of person that would require that sort of thing."

"Oh, yes, my Sookie is quite the Southern Belle, and would never agree to "live in sin" as they say." Of course, it took Pam practically hitting me over the head with that fact for me to realize it!

Robert laughed, "I suppose our customs look equally foolish to her, old man. Well, if these are to your satisfaction, shall we rejoin the ladies?"

I stow the boxes in my office safe, and we return to our table. Both Sookie and Pam are gone. I assume that Sookie has gone to the restroom and that Pam has gone with her for safety. Unexpectedly, I feel a surge of surprise, jealousy, and intense rage rip through the bond. I jump to my feet, but a split second later I feel…I don't exactly know what to call it. I have never felt anything like it and cannot put words to it; then the emotion changed to satisfaction. What exactly is going on?

I am about to go in search of her, but I can Sookie and Pam are coming out of the hallway and headed in this direction. Sookie appears to be all right, if a little flushed. Pam is tagging along after her, but grabs her arm and says something to her. They have a short exchange and then head back to the table.

When I jumped to my feet, Robert had also gone on full alert. He asks, "Everything all right?"

I relax and nod. It is good to know he still has my back, if necessary. As the women approach the table, I can tell that whatever just happened now is not the time to discuss it. Pam looks at me significantly and shakes her head slightly. She will tell me what transpired later. We seat the ladies and resume our social evening. One of the things I enjoy most about Sookie is her _joie de vivre_, and she does love to dance. I love for her to dance, too…as long as it is only with me. She is a good dancer and so very sensual. I am in a serious state of arousal by now, and am making sure that she is, as well. I can smell it the instant she becomes wet, and I know the other vampires at the table can, too. She would no doubt be mortified if she knew.

Amazing how one human woman can damn near incite an orgy without even trying. Soon, though, Robert and Pam are saying their goodbyes, and Robert is kissing Sookie's hand. I can see instantly that he has smelled her fae blood; his eyes have dilated and his fangs have run down. I had forgotten he had that ability. In spite of myself, I can feel a sharp stab of possessiveness run through me, but because he is my oldest friend, I restrain myself. I know for a fact he would never betray me.

I can hardly wait to get her somewhere more private. I sweep her up and carry her to my office. As soon as the door is shut, I am finally able to take what is mine. My arousal has been building since she first walked in wearing "the dress"; she has been teasing me relentlessly all evening and I tell her so. She smells and feels so good, I am losing control. I do what I've wanted to do so many times since I've known her; I set her on the edge of my desk and run my hands over her flawless skin, and I tell her, "I have fantasized about you sitting here on my desk in that fantastic dress, more times than I can count... and now, here you are. I _am_ a lucky vampire."

I drop to my knees and begin to worship her with my tongue. Her juices are indescribable, and I lap at them enthusiastically. My own erection is becoming almost painful, I am so ready for her. I run my fingers into her wetness. My god, she is so hot and tight…I can no longer resist, I am just about to bite her femoral artery and….she is saying something, but at first I am so intent on what I'm doing I can't really make sense of her words…OUCH! She is pulling my hair, and telling me to stop. What the HELL!

I ask her what is wrong, and she bursts into tears! I swear I hate it when she cries! I feel so…helpless, and that is one emotion I absolutely do not care for. I try to get her to tell me what is wrong, and she is wailing that she is a lady, and ladies do not have sex in bars (that has not always been my experience); then she accuses me of thinking of her like a fangbanger. I am so shocked at this concept, I say, "What! What are you saying? You are anything but one of those miserable creatures! You are my Bonded, and I love you!"

Then she is spouting some nonsense about me having sex on this desk last night with a fangbanger. That is totally not true and at first I began to feel a little indignant, until I realize what is going on here. My little fairy is jealous! Now this all makes sense!

Of course, I _know_ that young human women expect fidelity in a relationship! I should have already tried to reassure her. I am a stupid, stupid vampire. I guess it never occurred to me to mention that I have been abstaining for the last few weeks. I waste no time in telling her so. This seems to her sooth her somewhat. When she mentions Compton, I have to stifle the surge of jealousy I suddenly feel. I assure her that she can quite easily provide me with all the blood I need.

She seems to accept this, and I pull out a handkerchief and she dries her tears. She is adorable even when she has been crying. I must make a note to myself to try and remember just how young and tender she really is. Going to battle against an entire army single-handedly is much easier than having a romantic relationship. If I live to be 2000, I will never understand women!

She seems to have decided that I'm not so bad, after all, because she apologizes. She then begins to kiss me and then unbuttons my shirt. She kisses her way down my body, stopping to suck my nipples. It drives me crazy when she does that! Now she's unzipping my pants, and releasing my cock. Her hands are so warm and feel so good wrapped round my length. She hitches up her skirt and spreads her legs and guides me to her. Then she says, "Eric, I need to feel you in me…now! Please, baby!"

She has never said that to me before, and I am caught up in an absolute tidal wave of lust. I shove into her, and fuck her hard, and she is clearly loving it because she is grabbing my ass and pulling me into her even deeper. There was never a woman such as this! When she pants out, "I'm yours!" I lose it, and sink my fangs into her neck. The combination of her sweet blood and the waves of her orgasm around my cock are too much. I release myself into her, shouting her name.

Afterwards, I lick the wounds that I have made to seal them, but when I offer to heal them she says, "No! I want them!" I don't know why I find that so endearing; somehow it makes me feel as if she has finally accepted that she is mine.

As we are leaving the club, I see one of those miserable fangbangers practically staring a hole in Sookie. She had been hanging around the club a great deal for the last few weeks, and it was all I could do to keep from kicking her away. Why they insist on wearing all that black makeup is beyond me. I don't know what she wants with my Bonded, but if she knows what is good for her, she will back away slowly. Suddenly, she turns and practically runs away. I wonder what all that was about?

I put Sookie in her new car, and we head to her house. This is the first time I've driven the Escalade, because I had left instructions for Bobby to pick it up from the dealership while I was at rest. It handles well, and has a comfortable ride. The main thing is that it is big enough to offer her some protection in the event of a crash. That car that she has been driving is truly hideous, and I can't wait to get rid of it. She still has not accepted this car as hers, but once we are married she will have no excuse. Well played, if I do say so myself.

In fact, I cannot believe I had not thought of this proposal on my own. She is so much a part of our lives now that I sometimes forget that she naturally thinks in terms of human relationships and values. I should have known that for her, the concept of a Bond means practically nothing; when in our world it is very much the equivalent of being married. My level of commitment to her will be practically the same, but if being married under human law will make her happy, I will do it.

Oddly enough, once I had hit on the idea, I find myself actually looking forward to it. The idea of her being "Sookie Northman" somehow pleases me. As my Sookie is fond of saying, "Go figure".

We arrive at her house, and we share a bath and some more sex. This time, I try to show her how much I cherish her. I hold her as she is falling asleep, and I ask her out for our special date; she is so sleepy she just nods. I leave her a note and fly home. At some point, she'll see the car in the drive tomorrow. I think of her reaction and smile.

******

The next evening I wake early, before sunset. I am so old I am able to move around in my chamber, as long as I do not go outside. I shower and dress, so I can leave the house at first dark. I want to meet Bobby at the lake, to make sure that everything is in order. One of the things that make the house so perfect is its location almost exactly half-way between Fangtasia and Bon Temps. I should have plenty of time to stop there to check on the details and still make it to Bon Temps by 8:00.

I remember to retrieve the special little satin box from the top of my dresser. After leaving Sookie last night, I had flown to the club to pick it up. I plan on taking the next couple of nights off, to be with my beloved. We will no doubt have many issues to discuss, and plans to make; plus I just want to have her all to myself for a change.

I have already called the Shifter and arranged for her to be off work. She may be a little miffed that I have done this behind her back, but I think she'll appreciate it later. Which brings to mind an issue that I am certain will cause us a little friction; namely, her job. For some reason she seems to like it. I understand her need to be independent, but she is capable of so much more!

As my Bonded, I was barely able to tolerate it, but really! No wife of mine will ever work in such a menial position, and this is non-negotiable. Not to mention that the fact that the Shifter is clearly in love with her. They can maintain their platonic relationship, but at more of a distance. I must proceed with caution, because I know how loyal she is. I just need to convince her that her horizons are about to expand dramatically.

Finally, I can feel that the sun has finally set. I drive straight to our new house, and take the path through the woods to the little lake. The tent has been erected and I am pleased with the effect. I go to inspect the inside, and I encounter Bobby who is delivering the catering. I greet him, and compliment him on a job well done. He is fussing with the lanterns, but stops to cast an eye around and says, "Boss, this is every girl's fantasy. I can't believe you thought of this! Miss Stackhouse will love it."

I snort a little, "Yes, it _is_ romantic…until you have to actually live in one. Believe me, the greatest invention in my long life has been indoor running water." Most vampires are old enough to remember life before plumbing, which is why most of us are so lavish with our bathing accommodations. "Remember to have the fire lit by 8:00. That will give the tent plenty of time to warm up before we arrive. I don't want Miss Stackhouse to be chilled. It is colder tonight than expected."

Bobby nodded and said, "Don't worry, Boss, I'm on it. Also, the big house has the central heat running, and I'll leave on a few lights. Anything else?"

"No, I believe everything is in order. I will be in touch by phone."

********

Pulling into her driveway, I take a minute to compose myself. I walk up to the front door, and trying to be the gentleman she would like me to be, I knock. She opens the door, and she stands there looking adorable in her old jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair looks quite elegant in that braid. Her eyes light up when she sees me, and it makes a flash of joy run through me. I pick her up and swing her around and kiss her. This makes her laugh, a sound that is magical.

I greet the Witch, and inform her not to expect Sookie home anytime soon. I had thought about bringing her in on the big surprise; but Sookie is always telling me what a clear "broadcaster" she is, so I thought better of it.

I put Sookie in the car, and on the drive over Sookie tries to pry some information out of me, but I am silent as the grave. (Ha! A little vampire humor.)

Before long, we pull onto the little side road that leads down to the lake. This is actually part of our property, and I don't want to take the main drive or she will see the house before I am ready. There is a decent sized fence around the main house and several surrounding acres, but this part is open. I think the next project will be to add fences and security cameras around the entire property. The day may come in the not so distant future where a greater level of security will be required.

As a matter of fact, the main reason that I am in such a rush to get her to agree to this marriage is that I can then protect her more effectively. I know she will never agree to live with me full time, otherwise. I am still unsure of what Madden may have up his sleeve, and I have no intentions of being caught unprepared, ever again.

I lead her down the path to the clearing at the lake. The tent is glowing, casting prisms across the water. It really is a lovely scene, and I can tell Sookie thinks so, too, because she lets out a gasp. I take her over to the entrance, and hold back the flap to allow her entry. The look on her face is enough to make it worth all the trouble. It delights me to see her so excited; I have to laugh. I say, "My darling, I wish you could see your face! Is it a good surprise?"

She replies, "Yes! This is absolutely amazing! You went to all this trouble for me?"

Wait until she sees her new home.

We make ourselves comfortable, and I offer her some champagne and strawberries. I wonder if she remembers watching "Pretty Woman" with me while I was staying with her? I open the baskets that Bobby had left, and insist that she let me feed her. After all, she feeds me all the time. There is really something primal about providing for your mate, and I enjoy watching her take each bite. I especially enjoy tasting the champagne that faintly lingers on her lips. She questions me about this, and I explain, "I cannot drink any myself, but I can enjoy the essence from your lips."

Apparently that was a good answer because she leans in and kisses me, and things heat up immediately. However, I feel the time is perfect for the propsal. I can't wait to see her face when she sees her ring. I say the words that I had been practicing in my mind for the last two nights, "Sookie, there has never been a woman like you. You have made me feel things that I have not felt in a thousand years. I love you with a passion I never thought possible. I never want to be without you. I once told you that I would bring you to my side, and all those who owe me fealty would honor you. I want that more than anything. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Until this very minute, I have been absolutely confident that she will accept my proposal. She is silent for so long, I confess I begin to get a little worried. I cannot imagine what is going through that lovely head of hers. She can be so stubborn. Finally, I can't stand it any longer and I say, "Come now, Sookie, I am not that poor a prospect, am I?"

Immediately, a tear begins to roll down her cheek, and to try and stem the tide, I make a joke about not having brought any handkerchiefs. That seems to do the trick, because she smiles a little. To my astonishment, she says, "Eric! Are you sure? After all, I'm just...a human."

I tell her the absolute truth; she makes me remember what it is like to be human. A double edged sword, to be sure, but a remarkable gift nonetheless. After another stretch of silence, I prompt her again, "So…?"

Whatever internal debate she had been conducting, she had apparently reached a conclusion, because she finally said, ""Yes, Eric, I want to be your wife."

I must have been more anxious about the answer than I thought, because those simple words are like a pure shot of adrenaline. All I can think to say in response is, "Good!" The elation bouncing back and forth through the bond is amazing. Is it possible for a thousand year-old vampire to be giddy? If so, I am. Now for the fun part! I reach into my pocket and pull out the satin ring box. I hand it to her and say, "I hope you like it." If I had any breath, I would be holding it.

She opens the box, and stares at her ring. She looks at it without saying anything. Surely she likes it. What if she doesn't like the shape? What if she would prefer gold instead of platinum? Now I really am anxious. I have to ask her, "Do you like it?"

She astounds me yet again by saying, ""Yes! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But Eric! It's too expensive! I could never wear anything like this!"

Ah. Although it is charming that she does not expect expensive gifts, she must realize that I can and will provide her with nice things…wait until she sees her bridal jewels. I try to explain this to her, while I take the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger. I think the time might be right to mention to her that it is likely she will be stuck with me a little longer than she thinks, so I tell her that my blood should extend her lifespan considerably.

Instead of her being bowled over by this news, like I expected, she tells me something that bowls _me_ over instead: Niall has told her that due to her Royal Fairy bloodline, she will live a long time, anyway. I understand instantly the possibilities of combining her natural magic with my quite potent blood. She really _will_ live a long time. My joy at this prospect is indescribable. This is absolutely the most wonderful news in the world! I grab her and laugh with relief. I feel moisture come to my eyes, but I am not ashamed in the least.

We have finally come to our "agreement" and it is time to celebrate. I kiss her hot sweet mouth and am instantly aroused. I lean her back and begin to remove her clothing, restraining my natural inclination to just rip them off. When I have freed her beautiful breasts, I stop long enough to give them the attention they deserve. I suck and run my tongue around the nipples until they are rock hard, and I even nip a little just to tease. Sookie clearly loves this, because she arches her back and moans a little.

I unzip her jeans, and she wriggles out of them. Underneath, she is wearing the wispiest panties I have ever seen, and I slide those off, too, and throw them to the side. Now she is lying completely naked before me, her silky skin glowing in the flickering lantern light. She smiles at me and I realize she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I am indeed a lucky vampire.

I run my hands from her ankles all the way up her legs, and over her thighs. Since it is winter, her skin is paler than usual. I believe her complexion is what is referred to as peaches and cream. Her cheeks are a little flush from being close to the fire. I have to taste her, so I part her legs and lay at her entrance. Taking my time, I lick and suck at her clit until she is bucking a little, and then I slide my fingers in and out of her hot center. Every now and then I tease her a little by scraping her inner thigh with my fangs, but I do not bite. I take her close to the edge and then back her down several times, until she is begging me to release her.

Instead, I roll onto my back and pull her over on top of me. She straddles me and I take her by her hips and lower her onto my waiting cock. She is so ready for me, the minute she is filled with me she immediately starts to climax. I can feel her muscles contracting along my length, and it such a turn on! I continue to move her up and down my shaft, slowly at first so that she can recover a little, and then with increasing speed. She is really getting into this now, and is riding me with abandon. I take one hand and begin to massage her nub with my thumb and I know she is ready to cum again. The look on her beautiful face is enough to bring me to the edge, but I manage to hold off until I feel her tightening around my shaft. I can no longer hold back; I spend myself deep inside her.

I lay with her like a rag doll sprawled across me, while we both recover. I whisper little words of love in her ear and she smiles that sweet contented smile that I adore. I lightly run my fingers over her glorious ass as she lies on top of me, and before long I feel myself stirring again. This time I am pleasantly surprised that she senses this, and crawls down my body to take me in her hot mouth and sucks and licks me like I am a lollipop. She is driving me wild and she knows it! I roll her over so that she is on all fours, and I enter her from behind. I love this position, because I can watch her fine ass while I am pumping into her. She is panting and moaning and finally she says the thing I have been waiting for, the words that I crave, "Eric! Bite me now! I am yours!" I sink my fangs in the curve of her soft neck, and draw hard this time and we both cum violently.

I lick her wounds to seal them, and she lays curled against me as we ride out the aftershocks. I swear to the Gods, I will cherish and protect this woman to my final death. It is as if she were made just for me. In spite of the differences in our size, our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, but more than that it is as if our souls mesh together as well. She completes me in ways I never thought possible. I wonder if it is more than just our Blood Bond. I wonder if we are that most rare of all things, Fated.

As for now, we have rested awhile and mostly just lay silently enjoying each other. I hate to disturb this feeling of complete tranquility, but I know we need to get going if she is to see her big surprise before I have to go to ground for the day. I tell her that we need to go, and we both dress. I make sure the fire and lanterns are seen to, and I take one lantern to light the way for her.

It has grown colder during the time we have been inside, and I can see her shiver. She is so fragile. I want to hurry her a little, to get her in out of the chill. Luckily it is not far from the lake to the house. We pass through the gate and into the little clearing. It is a full moon and even though the house is surrounded by huge old trees, it looks quite beautiful in the moonlight. I can see she is a little puzzled as we approach the house, but she says nothing. True to his word, Bobby has left on just enough lights to make the house look inviting.

I walk her up the steps and to the front door, which I unlock and swing open for her to enter. We step into the foyer and I can see her looking around and taking it all in. In a very quiet voice she asks me, "Eric, honey, whose house is this?"

I lead her over and we sit on one of the staircases, and I tell her, "Angel, this is my last surprise of the evening. This is your engagement gift."

I was expecting just about anything but the reaction I got. She started laughing! After I got over my initial shock, I realize that she is just a little overwhelmed and this is her way of coping. She finally gets herself under control long enough for her to ask me, "You....bought me....this place...for an engagement gift?"

So, I tease her a little by saying "Well, you didn't like the car."

We banter back and forth, but finally settle down to have a more serious talk about the house. As I knew she would, she brings up the fact that she has a house, and I hasten to assure her that she can keep it if she wishes.

I offer to show her the rest of the house. I can see that she is a bit overwhelmed and she has not said a word since we started our tour. Finally, I ask her what she is thinking and she says, "How on earth can you possibly afford all this? Just how rich are you?"

Now it is my turn to laugh. I explain to her that I can, in actuality, afford whatever I want. However, in spite of the fact that most women would think this was good news to find out about their potential mate, she seems to be quite upset by it. She says, "You have all this...and yet you are going to marry a barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana. You, Eric Northman, powerful vampire Sheriff of Area 5."

I assure her this is indeed the case, but then I wade right in to what I am sure will start an argument. I tell her I prefer her to quit her job. I can see that I am about to be on the receiving end of that famous Stackhouse temper... but amazingly she says nothing! In fact, after a moment of silence, she surprises me yet again by asking if it was time to find shelter from the sun. It is time for me to show her to my chamber.

I show her the hidden entrance and tell her the code. Once we are married, I will be spending many of my days here in our home, which will make me a more stationary target. I will have to increase security, which out of necessity will include daytime guards. I am sure this will seem excessive to her, but she will have to trust me when it comes to our safety.

The thought of hiring guards make me think of another necessity. Sookie is going to have to hire some servants. I grimace slightly at the mere thought of _that _conversation. This house is much too big for her to take care of on her own. Ah, well, that is a discussion for another day.

We have arrived at my daytime chamber, which is really an underground bunker. It was easier to install than I had anticipated, because it is buried in the location of an old root cellar. It is concrete and is not only lightfast, but has a full ventilation system (for Sookie), satellite access, and a fiber-optic internet line. It is fireproof, and contains enough supplies to outlast an assault for several days. For now, I think it may be best to keep all that to myself.

I have furnished this room in anticipation of this evening. I have had Pam stock enough clothes, food, and TrueBlood for Sookie and me for the weekend. I have been looking forward to waking tomorrow night to the smell and feel of my Beloved laying next to me. I say to her, "I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and furnished this one room. I wanted for us to be able to stay here tonight. There is food for you in the small refrigerator, and clothes for you in the closet in the bath. You can wander around your new home tomorrow as you will. All I ask is that you be with me when I rise."

Sookie looks at me, almost if she is seeing me for the first time, then she says simply, "Of course."

Somehow, I know that the way she has said that means that she has truly agreed to everything, the marriage, the house…and me. I know I must be smiling like an idiot, but I feel so…happy. A word most would not use to describe me, I know. She is smiling back, and I pick her up and spin her around a little, and she giggles. I know she must be very tired, because dawn is not too far away. I say, "Lover, would you care to share a shower with me before bed?"

She just laughs, and says yes. I show her the bathroom, which is fairly elaborate even by vampire standards. She rolls her eyes at me, and then just shakes her head. I strip off her clothes and mine, and we get in the shower. I love bathing her, and so I soap her up with a new sea sponge and some handmade soap. While I am working on her back, I tell her, "Bobby will bring the 'Vette around sometime in the morning. My keys and cell phone are on the dresser. His number is on the speed dial. He works for you now, too, so if you need anything just call him."

Immediately she says, "He most certainly does _not_ work for me! Don't forget, we aren't married yet, Buddy."

I just laugh at her and say, "I intend to remedy that situation as quickly as possible. In the meantime, though, Bobby knows to take care of you." As much as I would like to turn this shower into something a little more erotic, dawn is not far away. We finish up, and I grab a couple of fluffy white towels from a nearby basket. We dry each other off, and I scoop her up and carry her to our new bed. I lay her down gently and gaze down at her.

Right now she looks like an angel with her blond hair spread out on the pillow. Sliding in next to her, I cuddle her in my arms and kiss her deeply, our tongues doing a sensuous dance. I can feel myself getting hard and I run my hand down her body, and lightly stroke her folds. I can feel that she is already wet, so I run two fingers up inside her to prepare her. She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and says, "Love me now, baby."

When she says that I feel my erection becoming rock hard and I roll between her thighs and enter her slowly. She moans low in her throat, and wraps her legs around me. We take our time, and I murmur in her ear, "You are my Beloved, soon to be my wife, and I will love you to my final death."

Soft as the wings of butterflies, she whispers, "I love you, too." I bite her breast and we climax at the same moment, rocking together. I admit I have always thought the term "making love" was ridiculous, but now I finally understand it. I _am_ making love to my woman.

She turns her back to me, and spoons against me, drawing my arm around her. I kiss her hair and my last thought before the pull of the sun takes me under is, "By the Gods, she will make a magnificent Queen."


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's notes: These characters are all owned by the genius Charlaine Harris. I am only using them for fun. ***** This begins the second half of the story, which I was going to title "Sympathy for the Devil". The chapters in this half are much longer than the first, I guess I'm getting "wordier". Anyway, I have a son graduating from the University of Texas this next week, so I may not post again for a week or more...got to go to Austin and have a party (poor me, right?) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Knowing that people are enjoying the story makes it worth it!_

Chapter 28

Sookie's POV

I must have slept late into the day, but because the room was light-tight I couldn't tell what time it was. I know we didn't get to sleep until sunup, because I had felt Eric slip into his daytime rest. I had dropped off into a profoundly deep sleep; I had been through a lot in the last few weeks, but nothing compared to last night. Sleeping next to my vampire made me feel secure somehow, which was silly because that is the only time when he can't do anything to protect me. Sometimes emotions defy logic, I guess. If I had any dreams, I could not remember them.

We had left a light on in the bathroom, and only partially closed the door. I had enough light to get up and navigate to the bathroom and take care of my "human needs". I looked around at the room, and shook my head; vampires and their baths, simply amazing. I opened the door to the walk-in closet, and found a room that was nearly the size of my bedroom at home. I could see some of Eric's things hanging on one side, and what I guessed had been left for me hanging on the other. I wondered if Pam was getting tired of buying me clothes. One thing about it, she had good taste; in this case, I found a pair of jeans and a pretty teal colored sweater. In some little clear fronted drawers I found an assortment of underthings and socks.

I dressed, and went back into the bedroom. I went over to the bed and kissed Eric on his fabulous butt, and then pulled the covers over him. Instead of the black silk sheets I had sort of been expecting, they were actually very thick and soft Egyptian cotton, in white with heavily embroidered detailing. Go figure. I went over to the dresser and retrieved the cell phone, but left the keys. I couldn't believe that he had so casually left me the keys to his Corvette. His baby! Wow. I guessed that proved that he did really love me! That last thought made me a little giddy.

I went over and open the small refrigerator. There were some TrueBloods, but also containers of milk and orange juice, and to my relief a couple of diet cokes. There was a basket holding some fruit on the little table, so I grabbed a coke and a banana and an apple. I went down the hallway and up the stairs and opened the door with the code, and then made sure it locked securely behind me.

I couldn't believe I was standing in a house with an honest-to-goodness secret passageway. I felt a little like Nancy Drew, or maybe Batwoman. I looked at Eric's cell phone, and was amazed to see that it was already 4:00 in the afternoon. Sunset would only be a couple of hours away. I had found some chairs in the sunroom, and so I sat there looking out over the pool area while I ate my fruit and drank my coke. I couldn't quit looking at my engagement ring. It was enormous, but absolutely beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. I still felt like I was dreaming. I wonder what Amelia would think about it?

Amelia! I needed to call Amelia, and tell her! I looked at the phone, and it was the same model as the one he had given me (the one I had inconveniently forgotten) and so I could at least operate it. I dialed in Amelia's number and pushed send. She answered, and I said, "So, you want the good news or the bad news?"

She said, "Sookie! Where are you? What was the "special date" Did you have a good time?"

I said, "Later. I'm going to tell you both the good news _and _the bad news. He proposed. He bought me a house. You could choke a horse on this ring. Now what do I do?"

She sat in stunned silence for a minute, then squealed, "What! He proposed? The Viking proposed…marriage? As in, wedding? Like, in a church?"

I said, "Yep. Like that. My minister is going to have a stroke."

"So, I guess you said yes, since you mentioned a ring. And did you say that he bought you a…. _house?_"

"Uh huh. House. I'm sitting here looking out at the pool as we speak." It was a sunny afternoon and the water was sparkling.

She said, "Pool, huh? I take it the house is pretty nice."

I sort of chuckled nervously, "Oh, yes, he had the pool put in so I can have a place to tan…as if the lake isn't good enough."

"The lake? Honey, how big is this place?"

I looked back through the rooms behind me. "Oh, it's pretty big. Think Twelve Oaks, from _Gone With the Wind_."

"Sookie, are you all right? You sound pretty…. calm, for someone who just got engaged." She sounded a little worried.

I sighed, "I think I'm just in shock. This is a lot to take in. I honestly did not see this coming. We've only been back together for such a short time. I thought…well, I guess I had just given up on ever getting married. Human guys are ….just impossible. At one time, I thought that Bill might ask me, but… I guess I'm glad now he didn't." Speaking of Bill, in spite of our new "friendship", I was not really looking forward to telling him. I had better, though, before Mr. Smug beat me to it. I owed Bill that courtesy at the very least.

"Amelia, I've got to tell Sam. I don't think he's going to be too happy about it. Eric made it clear he thinks I should quit, but I hate to do it. Sam is my friend, and I've always liked my job."

"Oh, Sookie, Sam knows you shouldn't work at his bar forever, he even told you so! You don't have to quit right away, but honestly, wouldn't it be a little weird for the great Sheriff Northman's wife to be working as a waitress? Wouldn't it be nice to not have to worry about working, even if it's just for awhile?"

"I guess so. Right now, I'm having the most trouble thinking of moving out of my house. I've lived in that house since I was a little girl."

"I know., but you know that if you had married anyone else, you'd almost certainly be moving anyway. Don't you like the new place?"

I laughed weakly, "It would be impossible not to love this place. I mean, it's like my dream house…but I'm worried I won't be able to live up to it."

"Are you kidding? Your Gran raised you to be a lady, didn't she? You are a strong and independent Southern woman, which means you can handle damn near anything."

"Well, I hope so, anyway. Listen, I better go. I want to look around while it's still light out. I'd better leave myself a trail of breadcrumbs, though. I'll call you later." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I spent the next little while wandering around the house, almost in a daze. I was amazed at all the intricate woodwork. Gran's house was probably built at around the same time, but it was just a plain farmhouse. This house had been built as a showplace. When I was a little girl, I had dreamed of living in a home like this. As an adult, I had never in my wildest imagination expected to live in a house such as this one.

I sat back down on the stairs where we had sat last night, staring up at the chandelier. Hmmmm. I wondered if a dark red would look good on the walls in here….With a start, I realized that I had just begun to decorate the place in my mind. Did that mean I was going through with all of this?

As overwhelmed as I was feeling, one thing was certain. I loved my Viking, and I really wanted to be with him. If I was honest with myself, I had never stopped loving him since he had been cursed. This very house was a testament that he had felt the same for me, for months longer than I had imagined. The fact that he was willing to make me happy by going through with a wedding ceremony was proof of the depth of his regard for me.

With a start, I noticed that it was nearly dusk and I wanted to be with him when he woke. I scooted back to the library, and opened up the secret door (trying not to giggle). I went down to the bedroom, and slipped out of my clothes and crawled into bed. I curled up next to my vampire. Gran always said it is rude to stare, and so I was enjoying my chance to just look at him while he still slept.

He was so beautiful, with his long golden hair spread out and slightly tousled. He was lying on his side facing me, and I could admire his perfectly muscled upper body. The fact that he was not breathing and lying so very still was a little disconcerting…but hey, he was a dead guy, after all. I supposed I would eventually get used to it.

I knew it was still not quite dark and I thought I could continue my admiration fest without inflating his ego any further. I was somewhat startled when he opened his big blue eyes and looked at me. A big grin spread across his face, and he said, "Hello, Lover. It makes me very happy that you are here." And then he proceeded to show me how happy he really was.

******

Sometime later, we had bathed and dressed, and he had asked if I would like to drive into town for dinner. I realized I was pretty hungry, so I said yes. We walked outside, and Bobby had left the Corvette in the drive by the front porch. I hadn't even noticed it earlier. I guess I had too much on my mind. I was thinking back on our little lovemaking session and I remembered that he had opened his eyes before the sun actually set. I supposed if I was really going to marry him, it might not be too rude to ask about stuff like that, so I said, "You were awake before the sun set. I didn't know that was possible."

He smiled and said, "My age brings certain advantages. One of them is that I am able to wake a little before sunset. I must stay inside my chamber, though."

Wow, talk about learning something new every day. He said, "So tell me, Lover, what did you do today?"

I answered, "I looked around the house a little. Oh, and I called Amelia. She was pretty excited about us being engaged. I hope it was all right that I told her."

He said, "Of course. However, I need to make a call to de Castro. It is protocol for me to inform the King immediately." He didn't sound like he was too thrilled at the idea.

"Oh. Is it going to be a problem?" Why it was any of Felipe's business I didn't know, but I didn't want to get Eric into any trouble.

"No, I'm sure he will be pleased. He did offer to perform our Second Bonding, and a marriage would be considered a minor event compared to that." He looked straight ahead, as if he was not sure I would like that answer. In fact I did not. Minor! Huh! Then I realized Eric was still waiting on me to make up my mind about the Second Bonding. I could sense he was trying not to influence my decision. Wow, that was something new. As long as I'd known him, he was always telling me how things were going to turn out. Unfortunately, he was usually right…darn him.

This time, though, he was being uncharacteristically quiet on the subject. I decided to avoid this topic by re-routing the conversation. I asked, "Does Pam know?" I figured she must know that he was going to ask, but she couldn't very well know my answer. He tossed his cell phone to me, and said, "No. I thought I'd give you the pleasure of telling her."

After all she had done to help us mend our little "disagreement", I knew she liked me well enough and even considered me a friend; but I wasn't sure how she felt about human-vampire marriages. I cleared my throat and said, "Honey, she's your child, don't you think you ought to be the one to tell her?"

He smiled and said, "Come, Sookie, any one would think you were afraid to tell her. You are her Mistress now. You tell her."

Oh, boy, I'll bet she just loves the idea of having a human for a mistress. I said, "Eric, I am not Pam's Mistress, and I never will be. She's my friend." I could see by the way he was rolling his eyes that this was another conversation for later.

Well, I guessed I'd better get it over with. I found Fangtasia on his speed dial and hit send.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite." It was one of the waitresses, I couldn't remember her name. I said brightly, "Hi, may I speak to Pam? This is Sookie calling."

"Pam is busy. You'll have to call back," she said rather rudely.

"Oh…all right. Could you ask her to call me when she gets a ch…." The phone was taken out of my hand and Eric said in his absolutely no-bullshit voice. "Who is this? …Becca? Becca, if you are ever rude to your Mistress again, you will answer to me. Now put Pam on the phone." He handed the phone back to me.

Pam came on the line a second later, "Sookie?....what did you say to Becca? She's as white as a sheet."

Great. I've just added another member to my fan base at Fangtasia. "Nothing, Pam, forget it. Now listen, I want to tell you something. Eric and I are…getting married." I inhaled and held my breath.

"Of course you are, Sookie. No one could say no to my Master. Now, can I give you one of those "marriage showers"?"

Well, she sounded pretty excited so apparently she was okay with the marriage idea. I let out my breath and said gently, "Wedding shower. Um, yes, if you want to. That would be very nice." I wondered what kind of silly shower games that a vampire might think was fun. Oh, dear.

She said, "Oh, good! It will be so much fun! So, have you set a date for your wedding?"

I told her that we had not gotten around to that, but she would be the first to know. Then she asked if I had told Eric about the incident with the fangbanger at the club the other evening. She said, "Really Sookie, he would be so happy to know that you are finally staking your territory. Plus, he needs to know about your new ability. It could come in quite useful."

I looked over at Eric and he was grinning. I knew with his vampire hearing, he had heard every word.

She then asked to speak to Eric. With my regular old human ears, I could only hear his side of the conversation."He did? When?...what did you tell him?...yes, that was exactly right….I'll call him later. Call Bill and see if he's found anything of interest….Yes, I'll be in tomorrow night. Call me if necessary." He hung up.

I didn't want to seem like I was getting into his business so I just asked, "Is everything all right?"

He hesitated a minute and then said, "Yes, everything is fine. Victor called and I need to call him back." He didn't seem too excited by the prospect. However, after a moment, he glanced at me slyly and said, "So, what is this about staking your territory? I can't wait to hear the details!" He began smirking like crazy. I told him, but it made me blush to do it. Since I was not eager to feed his ego any more than it already had been, I tried to focus him in on the magical aspect.

I finished by saying, "So, Niall seemed to think I might develop stronger magic than he was anticipating. He has offered to provide a tutor."

Eric looked at me and said seriously, "Sookie, I think that is an excellent plan. I can't believe I am just now hearing about this! Will you promise me in the future you will tell me of any new "gifts" immediately?"

I promised that I would, but I hoped the next time would prove far less embarrassing.

By this time, he was turning into the restaurant he had chosen, and we parked and went inside. I had never been there before, but they seemed to know Eric. The maitre d' came up and greeted him by name. "Mr. Northman, so happy you could join us again. Welcome, Miss. Please follow me." With that, he seated us at a window table overlooking a courtyard with a fountain in the center. It was very romantic. The waiter brought menus and we both ordered.

After the waiter left, Eric said, "Dear One, if you will excuse me I need to step outside and return Victor's phone call. I will be back shortly." He kissed my hand before leaving. I knew that meant he wasn't keen on me hearing what he had to say to Victor. I didn't really like him keeping secrets from me, but I had to face reality. There was probably always going to be lots of secret vampire stuff that I _wouldn't_ know about, and probably would be much happier if I _didn't_ know about. I had better just get used to it.

It was not long until he returned to the table. The waiter had just brought our dinner; steak for me and a specialty Blood for Eric. My vampire looked a bit tense, but he tried to appear as if nothing was wrong. He said, "So, my Love, Pam asked you about the wedding date. What do you think?"

I thought about it and said, "I don't know. I suppose a decent engagement period is about six months."

You would have thought I'd just offered to stake him. He said forcefully, "Six months? I was thinking about six days!"

What! No girl worth her salt would get married in six days, unless she was in the family way…which I wasn't and now sadly never would be. "Eric, I can't plan a wedding in six days…it will take at least six weeks!"

He was sitting there looking quite put out. "Sookie, I don't want to wait that long. I want you to be my wife and under my roof as soon as possible." He sounded pretty firm about it, too.

Well, it was time that the Sheriff learned to get over his bad old vampire self. Just because he gets to call all the shots in Area 5, that doesn't mean he gets to control me; at least, not _everything_ about me. I thought this might be a good time to give him the "Sookie has a mind of her own" lesson, so I said, "Sorry, sugar, you know I want to be with you, but I've got to have some time to get my old life squared away a little bit before we move in together. The new house isn't even furnished yet, and that will take some time. I've got to plan a wedding and buy a dress, and that alone could take weeks. Pam wants to give us a shower! And of course, I still have a job…"

He was looking more and more upset. "Sookie! I thought you were going to quit! You can buy a dress in a day! And we can take our time with the house; you can live with me at one of the other houses. Or even your house, if we have to!"

I could see now that he was quite agitated, but now was no time to back down. "For your information, some brides enforce a strict no-sex policy before the wedding!" He looked positively ill at that thought! I relented a bit (I'm not totally stupid) and said, "You can come see me and stay sometimes, and I can stay with you, but I am _not_ living with you full time until we are married. And by the way, I never said I would quit my job!"

I threw that last part in, just for good measure. I actually had pretty much decided I was going to give Sam my notice, right after I told him I was marrying Eric. I wasn't looking forward to either, though.

He was clearly not happy with this turn of events, but he said nothing for a few moments. Then he said, "I want you to reconsider. We are already Bonded. I love you and I want you with me as you should be. Don't answer me now. Please just think about it."

So now he was trying to be reasonable Eric. All right, I could be reasonable Sookie. I smiled and took his hand and said, "See what you're getting yourself into? A wife who just loves to be obstinate; will you have to spank me?" I batted my eyes flirtatiously.

"Don't think I haven't considered it," he shot back, and I think he was only partially kidding. Maybe I'd better be careful about giving him ideas. We finished our dinner in relative peace, and soon he had paid our bill and we were on our way home.

******

He was practically silent on the drive to the house, and I got the notion in my head that maybe I'd gone too far being stubborn. Maybe I had hurt his feelings. I really hadn't meant to do that….I loved him and wanted him to be happy. I thought about what I could do to please him. The only thing I could think of was the Second Bonding.

Eric clearly valued this Second Bond highly and had said wanted to go through with it, but only if I gave my consent freely. Did I really know what it meant? Not completely, but if I was going to marry him, did it matter? He knew that I had entered into the original Bond reluctantly. If I accepted the Second Bonding, I would be doing it of my own free will. I could see how that would mean a great deal to him; I would be binding myself to him unconditionally and with love.

The car had turned onto the private road that led up to the house, and he had used a remote control clipped to his visor to open the gate. It automatically swung shut behind us. Eric said, "Sookie, look in the glove compartment. There is a remote for your car in there."

I did as he asked, and to my astonishment I saw a handgun in there as well. He saw me look at it and so he said, "Just in case you are ever driving this car and find yourself threatened. It contains silver bullets. There is another like it in your car."

What could I even say in response to that? I wished that it was a ridiculous idea, but our past history had shown me that he was only being practical. What a lovely thought for a new soon-to-be bride.

He parked the car, and he made me try the code to the front door (my birth date). We walked around the inside of the house again, and talked about what we might like to do with each room. Oddly enough, I had not thought about how I was supposed to pay for all this, but being ever practical Eric, he brought it up.

"Lover, next week I would like you to make some time to see my attorney. I have instructed him to open an account at the bank for household expenses, and you will need to sign those papers right away. Whatever you want for the house you can pay for from that account. He will also ask you to sign a number of documents pertaining to my other assets. I want to share whatever I have with you. If by chance I should meet my final death, most of it will come to you."

I must have turned a little pale at that last statement, because he gave me a big reassuring hug, but then he continued, "If something ever happens to me, find Robert. More likely, he will find you. He will look after you, Sookie; there are quite a lot of assets and he will be able to help you manage it all."

"Stop! Stop it! I can't stand to hear you even talk about it!" This discussion was making me very, very upset. I had wrapped myself around him like a crazed baby monkey. "Nothing had better happen to you! Promise me!"

I must have sounded frantic because he kissed me and said, "Shhhh, Love. I have no intension of letting anything happen. Now, what would you like to do?"

I didn't have to think about this hard at all. "Can we go to your room?"

In answer, he merely picked me up and carried me down to his bed. He lay me down gently and stretched out beside me. I looked at him, and a rush of love just about drowned me. I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to say. "Eric. I love you more than anything. I am lucky to have you. If you are sure that you want to have this Second Bonding, so do I. I want to be your Bonded, of my own free will."

By the way his eyes were glowing, you would have thought he'd just won the lottery. He grabbed me and pulled me to him, and crushed his lips to mine. After we came up for air, he placed a thousand tiny kisses all over my face. His hands were busy ripping off my clothes, and I really mean ripping. My new undies were now history. I helped him along with his clothes, too. I could feel through the bond a total elation, a feeling of intense satisfaction like I'd never felt before. Wow, I guessed I'd finally given him something he wanted. What a rush that was!

He had rolled on top of me, and was pushing his tip to my entrance, but not going in. He was teasing me. I knew then what he wanted to hear me say, so I said it, "Baby, please. I want to feel you inside me." With a growl, he thrust into me and I was more than ready for him. I met him, thrust for thrust; I lifted my hips so he could go deeper. My god, he felt so good! My last reservation about our union dropped away, and I wanted nothing more that to please him, to submit to him. I knew one thing that I had never done with him, the one thing that I had been holding back.

I indicated that I wanted to be on top, so he obligingly rolled us both over, without breaking stride. I felt a rush of heat coming up through my body, and suddenly wanted this as deeply as I instinctively knew he would. I lay forward and nuzzled his nipple, and then I bit…hard, hard enough to break the skin. I could taste his sweet thick blood flowing into my mouth and I sucked and sucked.

Normally I don't care much for the taste of blood but I couldn't seem to get enough this time. I could hear him calling out in a language that probably hasn't been heard in a thousand years…and he came inside me, violently and suddenly. I lifted my mouth to his and I could tell he was tasting his own blood on my lips. I knew what _I_ needed now, and I whispered to him, "I am yours Eric. Drink from me." He licked my breast a few times and then complied with my wishes, and I just shattered.

As he drew on the little wounds, the emotions flowing between us were intensified until something seemed to shift. The bond seemed to expand, opening up fully. I felt a surge of electricity flowing between us and then it was as if he had somehow become permanently part of me, as if pieces of our souls had somehow meshed. I felt strength and confidence flow into me and I could actually feel part of myself flowing into him. I remember hearing myself cry out, in a voice unlike my own, "Now, you are MINE!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's Notes: All of these wonderful characters belong solely to Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them to amuse myself, and hopefully a few readers as well. *****Sorry for the delay, but I am finally back from my trip…I love Austin! After the graduation, we took the entire crew to a really cool Cuban restaurant and dined on their amazing outdoor patio. Afterwards, we finished out the evening at Pete's Dueling Piano Bar, which is way too much fun! The next day, I was hoarse (from singing at the top of my lungs), semi hung-over (too many adult libations) and sore and bruised (too much dancing and jumping around)…all sure signs of a successful night out! Anyway, without further ado, here's our Viking's take on the situation...which of course is much different than Sookie's!_

Chapter 29

Eric's POV

The first things I see when I wake are her blue eyes staring at me as if she's trying to memorize every bit of me. I am pleased that she seems so enamored with my body…as she should be. I smile at her, and tell her how glad I am that she is with me. I am still surprised at the depth of the pleasure it brings me to wake with her next to me. Maybe I should just show her….

Later, we bathe and dress and I know she needs to be fed, so we take a drive into Shreveport to a restaurant owned by one of my area's vampires. During the drive, Sookie asks a little timidly about my waking early, which I explain to her. I am sure she has many questions that she is too much of a lady to ask outright. Mostly, I do not mind satisfying her curiosity, unless it would distress her too much to know the truth. I will try and protect her human sensibilities when I can. We vampires are definitely not all sweetness and light.

Next, she informs me that she has told the witch of our engagement. I need to call de Castro as soon as possible. It is my duty, and I will fulfill it. I know he is going to ask me about the Second Bonding, though, and I will have to be evasive. I am determined not to push Sookie on that point. As much as I would like for her to agree, this time I want it to be her choice, freely given.

Sookie asks me if I have informed Pam, and I tell her that it's up to her to do it. She needs to start showing some authority, and she might as well start now. I hand her my phone and she finds the speed dial for Fangtasia. One of the waitresses answers, and Sookie asks for Pam. I can hear the girl on the other end refusing to let Sookie speak to her, and is quite rude about it. Time to intervene; I grab the phone and let "Becca" know quite clearly that I will tolerate no insubordination to Sookie.

As soon as I have informed Felipe, I intend to make a general announcement to my employees that Sookie is to be my wife and must be treated with the utmost respect. I hand the phone back to Sookie, and I can hear her and Pam discussing a shower, but unfortunately it is apparently only a type of party. I have been astonished at how easily Pam has accepted Sookie as my mate. My child usually has absolutely no use for humans in any capacity except as servants, but she seems to look on Sookie almost as a sister. It pleases me a great deal that the two most important women in my life get along.

Then, I hear Pam ask Sookie if she has told me about some incident with a fangbanger in the ladies' room at Fangtasia. I could tell something had occurred that evening through our bond, but in all the excitement of my proposal, I had just forgotten to ask her about it. Pam makes reference to Sookie finally staking her territory. Oh ho! It sounds as if my little fairy has grown a bit possessive. Marvelous! I can't wait to hear about this! I can tell Sookie is squirming a little, so I'll bet it will prove very amusing. I don't even bother suppressing my grin.

Before I can question her about it, though, Pam asks to speak to me and the first thing she says is, "Master, Victor Madden called here looking for you. I asked if I could relay a message and he said no."

Every time I hear his name, I get angry. I ask her how long ago the call had come in. She replies, "About 10 minutes ago. I was just about to call you and tell you."

What in hell does he want now? I ask her what she told him and she says, "I said you were out on some Area business, and I was unsure how long you would be gone. He asked me specifically if the Telepath was with you in that smarmy voice of his. I told him that he would need to ask you that question himself."

I tell her she has done well with her answer, and she says, "I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but he was clearly prying…will you call him?"

I say yes, and tell her to call Bill. I am acutely aware that Sookie can overhear everything I say, so I am careful to be vague. I don't want her to be disturbed by this business with Madden. I want her to enjoy her newly engaged status and focus on our new life together, and not all the potential danger it represents. The last thing I want now is her changing her mind. I tell my child I will be back to work tomorrow evening, and hang up. Sookie asks me if everything is all right, and I assure her it is. In my mind, however, I am already planning my conversation with Madden. The game of cat and mouse has now begun, and I fully intend to be the cat.

Trying to put all the political mess aside, I remember that I want to know all about my Bonded's encounter with the fangbanger. I can tell it embarrasses her to no end to tell me about it, but she finally spills the whole story. I love to tease her! I glance over and see her blushing. It delights me to no end to picture the entire scene. I have an idea of the fangbanger in question; she had been trying to get up the nerve to approach me for weeks. She wasn't all that bad looking, and in the not too distant past I probably would have tasted her and fucked her without thinking about it twice. That Sookie finally was bold enough to stand her ground is testament to her growing confidence in our relationship, and that pleases me greatly.

The most interesting thing, though, is the news of her latest magic. I can't believe that I am just now learning of this! I recognize instantly that it was the source of the strange current I had felt through our bond that evening. I make her promise to tell me of any new developments in that department immediately. The idea of her eventually being able to defend herself magically is more than exciting. I can sense that she is still unsure of how to feel about this new aspect of her life. I know that her telepathy has caused her to be considered an outcast most of her life (stupid humans!) and I am determined that she will learn to feel differently about her fairy gifts. I must have an in-depth discussion with Niall, and soon. The idea of a tutor is an excellent one.

We reach the restaurant, and park. I have been here before, and am greeted by name at the door. After we are seated and we order, I excuse myself and go to place my calls in private. First, I decide to call Bill myself. He answers nearly on the first ring, "Yes?"

"Have you any new information?"

"Some. Rasul says that several vampires from out of the area have turned up in New Orleans, and Madden has been meeting with them behind closed doors. He has also been seen with a group of out-of-state Weres. Also, some our sources have been checking into his revenues. He may well be diverting area funds, but as of yet I don't know for what purpose. I have heard nothing about Sookie specifically."

I thought about the possibilities. I still did not have enough information, "All right, Bill, keep on it."

Of course he couldn't resist asking, "Is Sookie still with you? When shall I resume watching her?"

This is my chance to tell him about our betrothal, but I hesitate. Undoubtedly Sookie will want to tell him herself. Really, though, the opportunity is just too good to resist. I say, with much good cheer, "Well, Bill, I guess that depends. She has agreed to marry me and we are staying at the new estate that I have given her. We have wedding plans to make."

It is a good thing that a stake cannot be shoved through a telephone. There was momentary silence and then he said stiffly, "Congratulations are in order. I know you will take very good care of her. If I learn anything further about Madden, I will be in touch."

As soon as I end that call, I make another. "Amelia, has anyone called looking for Sookie tonight?"

She sounds a little surprised that I am calling, but answers, "Yes, a man called about 30 minutes ago. He asked for Sookie, and he asked when she would be home. I asked him to leave his name, but he said he would just call back. What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but if any other strangers call looking for her, I need to know immediately."

She takes down my cell number, and then she says, "By the way, congratulations. It's about time you asked her. When do I get to see this new house she is so excited about?"

I am glad to hear that Sookie is telling the Witch that she likes her new house. I have been worried that the idea of moving out of her family home might be a huge obstacle to her accepting my proposal; which is why I held off showing it to her until after she had agreed to the marriage. "I imagine she will want you to help her furnish it, so the sooner you see it the better. Witch, are your wards on her house still in place?"

Proudly, she says, "Yes. I had Octavia add some, too."

I am glad of that. I ask her if she will do the same for our new place, and she agrees. I tell her again to call me if necessary, and disconnect. Finally, I make the call I've been dreading. "Victor, Northman here. I understand you've been looking for me."

He answers in what Pam had called his "smarmy" voice, "Eric! How good of you to call. How is the delightful Miss Stackhouse this evening?"

I figure he is just baiting me, because there is no way he could have actual knowledge that we are together. Nonetheless, I decide the best offense is a good defense. "She is fine, Madden. I will give her your regards. Now, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, Eric, I have been having a bit of trouble here in New Orleans at the casino, and I could use the services of a telepath. I was wondering if I might borrow yours. I am willing to pay quite a significant fee for her services, and all expenses, too, of course."

_I would gladly meet the sun before I would allow __that__ to happen_, I think to myself_. Does he really think I'm stupid enough to let her come into his territory?_ I must play the game, however, so I reply, "Well, she is tied up with another project currently. I will mention the idea to the King when I speak to him later. Since she is under his formal protection, he might want to know about your plans for her."

By his reply, I believe that whatever he's up to, Felipe has no knowledge of it. Madden says, "I have not bothered him with such a trivial matter, but I am sure he would be glad that she was being useful to his Kingdom. However, if she is already engaged in a project, I will just have to think of something else. Perhaps another time, then. We will talk again later."

Returning to the table, I ponder the situation. I really _must_ get her to stay close to me at all times. I wonder how quickly we can have this wedding. She has made it clear that she will not live with me until it is done, so it will have to be as soon as possible. As I walk back to the table, I see her gazing out the window, with a faint smile on her face. She looks so lovely sitting there in the candlelight. The waiter is just bringing our dinner. I might as well broach the subject right away. I begin by saying, "So, my Love, Pam asked you about the wedding date. What do you think?"

She replies, "I don't know. I suppose a decent engagement period is about six months."

WHAT! Impossible! Before I can stop myself I spurt out, "Six months? I was thinking about six days!"

She seems a bit startled by my outburst, and says back a little heatedly, "Eric, I can't plan a wedding in six days…it will take at least six weeks!"

I must get this situation in hand immediately. I tell her, "Sookie, I don't want to wait that long. I want you to be my wife and under my roof as soon as possible."

She just stared at me with those big blue eyes for a minute, and then said stubbornly, "Sorry, Eric, you know I want to be with you, but I've got to have a little time to get my old life squared away a little bit before we move in together. The new house isn't even furnished yet, and that will take some time. I've got to plan a wedding and buy a dress, and that alone could take weeks. Pam wants to give us a shower! And of course, I still have a job…"

When she gets that stubborn look on her face, I know I'm in serious jeopardy. I remind her that she's already told me she would quit, that it only takes a single day to buy a dress, and we can live anywhere. She doesn't seem to be buying any of it. She then informs me that she might even consider not having sex with me until the wedding! Completely out of the question! Now she is going on about us just having a very loose visiting arrangement, and finishes by telling me that she may indeed keep that ridiculous job. She can be so irritating!

All right, Eric, take a step back and think for a minute. The way to diffuse this situation is to just be cool. She can be reasoned with…sometimes. So I ask her to reconsider. That must have been on the right track, because she takes my hand and says, "See what you're getting yourself into? A wife who just loves to be obstinate; will you have to spank me?"

I confess at this minute I would like nothing better than to turn her over my knee and paddle her but good. The thought made me smile, though. She would probably have a fairy trick up her sleeve for me, and manage to turn the tables. I will just have to convince her in another way. I need to get her home and to bed, and then maybe I'll have more luck.

On the drive home, all I can think about are various plans to protect her. As soon as she is asleep tonight, I must make arrangements for some daytime guards. I suppose I can tell them to stay unobtrusive. I had better be more diligent with my own safety, too. When Sookie "overheard" him at the ball, Madden was planning on capturing me and then sending me to my final death. I'd like to see the little weasel try it. He will never again find me as vulnerable as on the night of the takeover. My strongest defense is that he has absolutely no idea that we know anything about his intentions. From our conversation earlier, I doubt Madden is ready to make his first move, whatever it may be.

We are approaching the house, and I use the remote control to open the gate. This is as good a time as any to start to prepare her. I deliberately tell her to open the glove box to get out her remote, knowing full well that she will see the gun and ask me about it. Luckily, I had the forethought to slip one in her car the night she came to Fangtasia. I tell her, " Just in case you are ever driving this car and find yourself threatened. It contains silver bullets. There is another like it in your car."

Sookie looks at little startled, but surprisingly does not argue. That went fairly well, so I continue to tell her some things that she needs to know. The most important thing she must remember is that if anything happens to me, she needs to know she can trust Robert. I have already given him and also my attorney instructions in the event of my final death. There is no way on earth she could be prepared to administer the kind of fortune that she would inherit, and that kind of money would make her another kind of target.

I have no doubt that Robert would honor my request that he take care of her; but I have the uncomfortable feeling that if anything were actually to happen to me, she would go straight back to Compton. This realization immediately puts me in a foul mood. I tell her rather coldly, "If something ever happens to me, find Robert. More likely, he will find you. He will look after you. Sookie; there are quite a lot of assets and he will be able to help you manage it all."

The idea of my death must have upset her, because suddenly she is clinging to me and she says passionately, "Nothing had better happen to you! Promise me!"

Now, this is more like it. I pick her up and carry her to our bed. We lay down together, and she shocks me to my core by saying something totally unexpected, "Eric. I love you more than anything. I am lucky to have you. If you are sure that you want to have this Second Bonding, so do I. I want to be your Bonded, of my own free will."

I have no idea what prompted her to say this now, but I do not care. A rush of joy sweeps through me, and the intensity of it surprises me. I cannot believe she has chosen to do this for me! I hug her to me and kiss her face. I cannot get our clothes off quickly enough to suit me. I must have her…now! I place myself between her legs, but I pause at her entrance; I am hoping to tease her into saying what she actually says, "Baby, please. I want to feel you inside me." When she says things like that, I am lost. I plunge myself into her hot slick center, and she is just as ready for this as I am. We are not gentle this time, either of us, and she seems to want to take me as deeply as I can go. The thought of this just inflames me more.

When she asks me to roll us over, I am glad to comply. I can feel her intensity through our bond; a determination and also a great desire. Once astride me, she leans over and bites my nipple, hard enough to draw blood. She is drinking my blood and the feeling of pleasure it gives me is indescribable! Instantly, I begin building to my climax, and unable to hold back, I cum strongly inside her.

She kisses me and I can taste my blood on her lips. By the gods, she is incredible! But, my temptress is not done with me yet. She whispers "I am yours, Eric. Drink from me." I lick her breast a few times to make the vein stand out more, and I sink my fangs into her soft warm flesh. As I feed, I can feel her own orgasm begin; but now, something astonishing happens. I can feel our bond stretch and change. I feel the same sense of energy like I had felt the other night at Fangtasia; and I believe it to be her magic flowing through us, weaving us tightly together. It is as if we are now one. I hear her cry out, "Now, you are MINE!"

The intensity of the experience has shaken me and I believe I know the cause. A little fairy magic is an amazing thing.

I wonder if she realizes we have just had our Second Bonding.

*****

My angel sleeps, and I can no longer put off the call to de Castro. I reluctantly leave her side, and go up into the library so I do not disturb her. I scroll through my contact list until I locate the private number he has given me, and I hit the send button. After a few rings, he answers. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty, this is Sheriff Northman. I am calling to inform you of some personal news. Miss Stackhouse has accepted my proposal of marriage."

De Castro chuckles, "Ah, the little Southern Belle would require that, I suppose. Excellent, Sheriff. It will bind her more tightly to us, and also I must admit I am quite fond of her."

I bristle at that. There is no "us"_, _and I will just _bet _that he is "fond" of her_._ I say smoothly, "Thank you, sir. We have yet to make our arrangements, but I will let your office know the exact date."

Next he says, "So Eric, have you given any more thought to the Second Bonding? Perhaps you would like to combine the two ceremonies? I will offer to host the entire event here in Vegas."

Actually, that is quite an honor he is offering, but I have to wonder at his motives. I have no intention of telling him the Second Bonding has, to the best of my knowledge, already been accomplished. Explanations would prove disastrous on many fronts. I say cautiously, "The offer alone is an honor, your Majesty. However, I will have to consult Miss Stackhouse and let you know. She has many human friends in the area and she may wish to have the wedding here in Louisiana."

"Ah, yes, the bride will have definite ideas along those lines. Nothing new there, eh, Northman? Well, just think it over and let me know."

"Sir, one more thing. Victor Madden called earlier this evening, and requested the telepathic services of Miss Stackhouse. I did not want to tell him of our new situation before it reached your ears, so I am afraid I put him off." I wait to see de Castro's reaction.

Quite sharply, he says, "Victor called you directly? In future, I will make it quite clear that the Telepath's services must be requested through my office first, since she is now under my formal protection. I will speak to Victor."

That puts another layer of bureaucracy between him and Sookie, at least officially. I say, "Yes, sir. Thank you for your time. I will be in touch."

He says goodbye, and we hang up.

I make a few more calls, one being for the arrangement for daytime guards for Sookie. When I rise tomorrow, I will have to convince her that she _must _stay with me. I hate to frighten her, but it may be the only way to get her to see reason.

In all the excitement, I had forgotten to tell her that I had arranged with the Shifter for her to have the next couple of days off. I write this in her daily note, and place it on her bedside table, next to my cell phone, where she will be certain to see it when she wakes. I slide into our bed, and pull her close to me, and lie with her in my arms. She feels so small and fragile; I am constantly reminding myself to be gentle so I do not hurt her. I close my eyes, and enjoy the faint scent of her perfume. I can feel her long slow breaths as she sleeps, and treasure each one.

I know that this is not exactly how she envisioned this Bonding; but for myself, I could not be happier. She is now a permanent part of me, and I her. No one else will ever be able to claim that privilege. She is my woman, my mate, forever now; and for the first time in many centuries, I feel at completely at peace. As I slip into my daytime rest, my last thought is a vow that I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. The Gods help any who dares to try and take her from me.


	30. Chapter 30

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I am just playing. **** I want to sincerely thank everyone for the most excellent reviews. You guys rock! It makes me stay up way too late at night, plotting and writing, writing and plotting! By the way, I'm open for suggestions for the name for Sookie and Eric's new house...even silly ones._

Chapter 30

Sookie's POV

I must have fallen asleep really early, at least early by vampire standards. When I woke, I reached over and snagged Eric's cell phone which had ended up on my night table, and looked at the time. It was only 9:00 a.m. All I really wanted to do was just snuggle back up to my vampire and go back to sleep for awhile. Last night had been so...intense. A wave of love and contentment at just being next to him rolled through me.

I wanted so much to stay, but I still had a life and responsibilities, and I needed to get back on schedule. I was supposed to work the evening shift tonight, and I wasn't sure yet how I was going to get home. Eric wouldn't be up in time, and honestly I just didn't want to argue about me going. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted me to quit…like, yesterday.

So, I lay in bed and ran my hand absently over his arm that had been draped over me. I ran through my options. I could try to "pop" home, but I really wasn't sure how and I might end up in Texas or somewhere. I could take Eric's Corvette, and let him fly to Fangtasia. Nuh-uh, the very thought of me driving his "baby" made me too nervous. He had told me to call his day man Bobby if I needed anything, and I knew I probably could, but I just didn't feel comfortable with that yet. Hmmmm. How about Amelia? I wanted to show her my "engagement gift", anyway. There was only one problem…I wasn't really all that sure where I was.

I had not really been paying attention to where we were driving on the night of the "special date"; I had been too excited. Also, I find it prudent when a vampire (and Eric in particular) is driving for me to keep my eyes off the road. Last night we had driven the other direction into Shreveport. Both drives had been at night, on a winding country road. It sounds ridiculous that a grown woman could spend two entire days at a place and have only a vague idea where it was located. I knew Eric had a GPS system in his car, but I had absolutely no clue how to operate it. The only thing I could think of was to call Bobby and ask him.

I didn't want to turn on any lights, so I went into the bathroom to make the calls. I knew I wouldn't wake up Eric, but somehow it just seemed rude to stand around making noise while someone is trying to sleep…even if they are dead.

Eric had said Bobby was on his speed dial, and I found his name with no problem. I felt like I was calling Alfred the butler on the bat-phone. I took a deep breath, and hit send. He answered on the second ring. "….Hello?" He sounded startled until I realized he had probably seen Eric's name come up on his display, and this being definitely during the day….I hastened to say, "Hi, this is Sookie. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could help me?"

He sounded relieved, 'Oh, Miss Stackhouse, of course. What can I do for you?"

"First, please call me Sookie. Listen, I know this sounds really stupid, but could you tell me where Eric's new house is located? A friend of mine is coming to pick me up, and I'm not sure how to tell her to get here."

"If you need a ride somewhere, I would be glad to come get you. Anything you need, you got it." He had obviously been instructed to be pleasant to the boss's girlfriend.

I said, "Oh, no, I'm sure you're busy! I'll tell you what, if my friend can't come I'll call you back." He said that would be fine, and then he proceed to tell me how to get from here to Bon Temps. I didn't have a pen or anything, so I was hoping I could remember it all. I thanked Bobby and hung up, and immediately called Amelia. She answered, and I asked her if she would mind driving out and picking me up. She was actually pretty excited to see the place first hand, and I was glad because I was going to need advice on furnishing this huge place. I gave her the basic instructions and she said she would get a map and find it.

I figured I'd have about 30 minutes before she showed up. I went in the bathroom, and was a bit disappointed that there was no daily message propped on the sink. I took a quick shower and dressed. I wanted to leave Eric a note. I had fallen asleep last night before I could tell him I needed to get home, and he was clearly expecting me to be here when he rose. I went and looked in the desk at the far end of the room. Sure enough, there was a stack of the thick cream-colored stationery and some pens. I thought it was kind of funny that it was _me_ leaving the note this time.

It said:

_Dear Eric,_

_I am going to miss being with you when you wake, but I have to work tonight and I know you do, too. Call me later! _

_Love,_

_Sookie_

I left it propped up by his keys and his cell phone, which I left on the dresser. I leaned over and kissed him on his beautiful blond head, and made sure he was covered. I had the strangest feeling, though; I felt like I shouldn't be leaving him. I supposed all newly engaged girls feel the same when they are going to be away their fiancés. I would just have to get over it. On a positive note, I felt great! Eric's blood always had that effect on me, but somehow this time is was really noticeable.

I grabbed a container of milk and some fruit and went upstairs to wait for Amelia. I went ahead and locked the door to his chamber and made sure the bookcase was back in place. I wondered if we would have a normal bedroom upstairs, or what. The logistics of being married to a vampire were somewhat confusing. I had left my remote to the front gate sitting on the newel post, and it was a good thing, or I would have forgotten all about opening it up for Amelia. I grabbed it, and decided to walk down the drive to let her in. At least I could see something of the grounds on the way.

The drive was slightly curved, and lined with huge old trees, so that the house could not be seen straight from the road. It still did not take me long to walk down to the gate, and just as the gates had swung open, I could hear a car approaching. It was Amelia.

She pulled in the drive, rolled down her window and said, "Wow! This house is really hard to find, but now that I know where it is, I'll bet it will only take about 20 or 25 minutes to get here from Bon Temps. Can we go see the house before we have to get back?"

I said, "Sure!" and went and hopped in the passenger side of the car. As soon as I closed the door, she held out her hand and made a beckoning motion and said, "OK, let's see it!"

I held out my left hand, and she said, "Dear God, girl, just how rich _is_ he? I have seen doorknobs smaller than that! It's gorgeous!"

I chuckled weakly, and said, "It's going to take a little getting used to! I still can't believe it! When he proposed, I thought I was going to faint dead away. Talk about a major surprise! Honestly, I'm even a bit surprised that I said "yes"."

Amelia looked at me for a moment with worry in her eyes. "Sookie, are you having second thoughts?"

I thought for a minute, but answered truthfully, "No, not really. Somehow, I feel like we are just meant to be together, even though I know it's a pretty unconventional relationship. I can't imagine not being with him anymore. Now, let's go see my "engagement present".

We drove around the curve, and she saw the house. It _was_ really lovely sitting there in the sunshine. She shook her head and said, "No kidding, Twelve Oaks. Wow. I thought maybe you were exaggerating. This place is fabulous!"

I laughed a little nervously. "Yes, but it hasn't been furnished yet. Amelia, I inherited Gran's house completely stuffed with family things. I've never decorated a regular house, much less a…a mansion."

She looked over at me, and I think she could tell that I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She said, "Hey, girl, don't think of it as a mansion; it's really just an over-sized house. Try and think of it as your home…the rooms are just bigger than you're used to, that's all."

I hadn't really thought of it that way. I felt a little better, and said, "Will you help me?"

She laughed and said, "Are you kidding? Spending money is what I do best! We'll have a ball! Now, let's go see this big puppy!"

So we went in, and I gave her the grand tour, except for the secret door. She finally noticed that we hadn't seen anyplace for the "Master" of the house to sleep. I told her, "You are not going to believe this, but there is actually a secret chamber on the property. I had better ask Eric if it's OK to show you, though. Vampires are kind of funny about that."

She nodded that she understood, and then we went out and looked at the pool. She asked about the lake, and I said we'd better leave that for later; I was getting hungry for some more substantial food, and needed to head on home, anyway. We went back out the front, and I locked up, and when we pulled out of the drive I made sure the gates swung all the way closed. I don't know why, but I felt so odd leaving him alone in the daytime like that. I was already missing him intensely, and I was barely out of the driveway. Oh, brother, Sookie, get a grip.

The drive to Bon Temps really did only take about 25 minutes, and we decided to stop for lunch. Afterwards, Amelia insisted on stopping and buying a whole armful of bridal and home decorating magazines. We went home and had a great afternoon looking through them and talking over the pros and cons of different venues for the wedding.

Every Southern girl dreams of the big wedding in a church, with lots of friends and family in attendance. However, I just couldn't see that for myself. Most of my human family was dead (really dead), except for my worthless brother Jason, and I wasn't too sure how the fairy contingent would feel about attending a vampire wedding. I could count most of my human friends on one hand. At this point, I was leaning in favor of a small affair, with just a few close friends. Since I had agreed to the Second Bonding, I had no idea what to expect, but if I know vampires it would be very elaborate. They do so love their formal events.

That brought to mind the need to tell Claudine and Niall, and also Jason, of my engagement. I figured Claudine would be happy for me; Niall had already all but given his approval, but Jason….he was a goober, but he was my brother. I decided I would think about that problem later.

Before long, I had to go and get ready for work. I put on my uniform, and fixed my hair and makeup. I thought about leaving my ring at home until I had broken the news to everyone, but I just couldn't bring myself to take it off. It seemed like that would be sort of an insult to Eric, somehow. I was going to wear it proudly, no matter who objected to this marriage.

Thinking of Eric made me begin to realize something. Since the bonding, I had always been able to feel his "life force" (except when he deliberately veiled it, the rascal), but since last night I felt the connection more strongly than ever. In a way it was comforting, but the flip side was that I really, really longed for him. I wanted nothing more than to go get in my car and drive back to the house. This was ridiculous! I was a grown person with responsibilities! I needed to get to work, and focus on that for a while.

I told Amelia I was leaving, and she said she was going to be over at Trey's for the evening. I found my missing-in-action cell phone, but it had been off the charger and was dead, so I went and stuck it in its cradle, and I left the house. I was supposed to be at work by 4:45. I thought about driving my old car, but in light of my newly engaged status, I decided to give in and drive the Escalade. I hopped in, floored it, and arrived at work on time. I was putting my purse in Sam's desk, when he came through the door and looked at me in surprise. He said, "Hey, Sook, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be off tonight."

I said, "I am? I was on the schedule last week. What happened?"

Sam said, "Your vampire called last week and arranged for you to be off for the next few days. He didn't tell you? I'm sorry, but I already put Tish on instead, and she said she could really use the extra hours. Her kid needs braces."

Eric had certainly _not_ told me, and I was going to have a little chat with him about going behind my back! Oh, that vampire! Sometimes he drives me crazy! I suppose he had forgotten to mention it, and considering the last couple of days, I guess I understood why.

Also, I was beginning to feel a little guilty. The other girls who worked here really, really needed the money, and it was becoming clear to me that very soon I would not. Maybe it was time for me to broach the subject with Sam.

I looked Sam, who had been my friend through thick and thin. I knew that he had "feelings" for me, and I cared for him deeply. I looked at his sweet friendly face, and I got a little lump in my throat. I owed it to him to break the news to him right away, and so I did. I cleared my throat and said, "Sam, I have something to tell you. I don't think you'll like it much, but…I'm going to marry Eric."

He looked a little sick for a minute, but recovered and gave me a crooked smile. He said, "Are you sure, Sookie? You know what it means, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sam, I know. But I love him, and I want to be with him."

He said, "Well, I guess I should offer you best wishes. I want you to be happy, and if you're sure...but Sookie, if he ever hurts you, I'll stake him myself."

I knew he was saying that last part to be supportive and I thought he was mostly kidding, but it made a little chill run over me just the same.

"Thanks a lot, Sam. You are such a good friend! Would you like to see my ring?" I figured I'd better get it over with.

Sure enough, he whistled loudly and said, "Holy cats, Sook! That's some ring! Well, I guess it's plain that I'm losing my best waitress. I really am glad for you, _cher_." With that, he gave me a big hug.

Since he had brought it up, I went ahead and said, "Listen, Sam, Eric really, really wants me to quit. I was all prepared to give you my notice, but it's just so hard to do! Maybe it would be a mistake to give up my job."

He smiled and said, "You do what you want, but I think you're too good for this place. Just think about it and let me know. Like I said, Tish needs all the hours she can get, and I can start looking for a replacement any time. Now go on, go on home and plan your wedding."

I gave him another big hug, retrieved my purse, and left. It was a really sad, because as I was leaving I had the strangest feeling that I might never be coming in the back door as an employee again.

I went and got back in the car. As I was driving home, I realized I needed to tell Bill before he heard it from someone else, and I knew exactly who that someone would be. It was a conversation I was dreading even more than the last one, but I knew I had to do it. Bill was much more than just a friend. My feelings for him were deep and complex in a way I hadn't completely come to grips with even yet. I was just going to have to "man up" and do it. It wasn't quite dark yet, so I decided to park at my house and just walk over. I could wait on his front porch for sunset.

I was just walking through the old gate on the far side of the cemetery when I had the instinctive feeling that someone was rapidly coming up behind me. Before I could even turn around someone had hit me on the head with something heavy. My head felt like it had exploded and I was seeing stars. It hurt so much! I fell to my knees, disoriented. I felt hands grab me roughly and start to yank me back. I knew my life was in danger, and I should be thinking about a place to "pop" to, but I just couldn't focus.

Out of blurry eyes, I could see two burly guys (Weres, the real kind, I thought) running around in front of me, and one was carrying a rope in his hands. I guess I had had enough vampire blood the night before that I was much, much stronger than normal, and so was able to break free of the one that was holding me. My move clearly surprised all three of them. They all tried to grab me, and this time I felt a surge of rage building up inside me.

I tried to focus on the Were with the rope, and that strange burst of energy that I had felt with the fangbanger at Fangtasia seemed to roll out of me. It was if I had actually pushed him, and he went flying backwards, and hit the ground. The other two were shouting to each other, and they had started punching me and trying to get me on the ground. I was struggling for all I was worth.

Just at that moment, the last flash of sun disappeared below the horizon and darkness fell. I couldn't yell out because one of the men had his hand over my mouth, but I thought with all my might…_Eric! Bill! Help me!_ The first Were that I had "shoved" had gotten to his feet, and was running towards me, snarling, with something in his hand. Instead of the rope, I realized this time it was a gun. I twisted sharply and managed to break away from the two that were holding me, but as I tried to run I heard a loud bang and then I felt a sharp searing pain in my side, and then….nothing.

*******

Slowly, I swam back up into consciousness, but things were not making any sense. I felt the most agonizing burning pain in my side, but the rest of my body seemed to be cold, oh so cold. I seemed to be lying on someone's lap, and their arms were wrapped around me. I could smell something good, too, but that seemed to be out in front of me. I could hear voices but I couldn't seem to get my mind to form the words into coherent shapes.

I was seeing flashes of my life, running through my mind at the speed of light…and then a vision of a man with long golden hair was speaking to me. It was Eric, and he was saying to me, _Hold on, Sookie, I'm coming, hold on_…..somehow he gave me strength. Suddenly, things began to come back into focus. I was able to see a little, now, and make some sense of the voices. I could hear Claudine say, "Hurry! She's dying!" And I knew Bill was the one holding me, cradling me in his lap. I heard a crunching noise, and I felt his bleeding wrist at my lips and he said urgently, "Drink, Sookie, drink!"

I shook my head weakly, and tried to form the words, "Eric", but no sound was coming out. I knew I couldn't take any blood but his. But Claudine said, "Sookie, there's no time! You must drink from Bill! Please! You are dying!"

I could feel his blood on my lips, and suddenly, I wanted more. I licked at his wrist, and Bill then firmly placed it against my mouth. At first I was only able to suck weakly, then more strongly. I could somehow feel Bill's love for me coming through his blood and maybe that was the extra magic that was needed to save me. I could feel it circulating through my body, warming the cold and cooling the burning. I sucked until I could feel the wounds begin to close. I could feel Bill trembling behind me. I had probably taken way more of his blood than I should have, but I was beginning to think I might, indeed, live.

I could feel him begin to lick my temple, to seal the wound where the Were had hit me. It felt so soothing, I relaxed back into his arms, and closed my eyes. Soon, though, the implications of what I had just done were beginning to sink in. I knew how possessive Eric was, and given our recent dust up over Bill, I couldn't even imagine how much worse this might be. I wouldn't have long to find out, either, because I knew without a doubt he was near, and sure enough I heard a soft thud when he landed.

"Sookie! Is she all right? What has happened here?" he was shouting, and then I saw him kneeling down, and picking me up. He was holding me very gently, but I could feel the rage just pouring through him. It was making it even harder for me to breathe.

Claudine said, "She was attacked by three Weres. She managed to put up a good fight, but her magic is still not fully developed. She was shot. I got here just after he pulled the trigger. I was too late to stop it. Bill got here at almost the same minute, and you can see the result." I tried to swivel my head around, but Eric pulled my head to his chest and wouldn't let me look. I had the feeling I really didn't want to see it anyway.

I managed to croak out, "Are they dead?"

Eric looked down at me and growled, "Yes. They are lucky that Bill did it swiftly, before I arrived."

I said, a little savagely, "Good."

Claudine continued, "We tried to take her inside, but she was bleeding profusely. We knew we had very little time. The bullet had passed through her body, but it was clear it had torn something vital. She was dying, and Bill gave her his blood to heal her."

I could feel Eric tense up, but Claudine said, "She did not want to take it. I made her. You had better be glad she did, or she would be dead by now."

He looked down at me with his blazing blue eyes, and said sternly, "Sookie, why would you hesitate? Do you not know I could not live without you?" His accent was very pronounced. With that, he looked to Bill who had gotten to his feet, and said, "I am now in your debt. But how did you know to come to her rescue?"

Bill looked directly into my eyes and smiled his beautiful, rare smile. "She called me. I heard her calling, just like a Maker's call. I came."

Well, that was a show stopper. I guess Eric wasn't inclined to go into details, though, because he just nodded, and said, "I will take Sookie home and then be back help to clean up this mess." The next thing I knew, we were flying to my house.


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all these wonderful characters. I am just playing with them for fun. *****From my reviews, I can tell ya'll are a little alarmed about this turn of events. You need to just relax and enjoy the ride! Eric and Sookie's love is strong and true, and that's all I'm saying. I hated for the story to get too boring, so as Bubba would sing, "..a little less conversation, a little more action please!" Let's see how our Viking does with this situation..._

_Chapter 31_

Eric's POV

I wake early, and immediately feel that she is gone. Not only is she not in my bed, she is not in the house. I get up and turn on the light. I can see the note she left for me. I was not expecting this! Did she not see the note I left her telling her that she had the night off? No, it is still on her bedside table, where I left it next to my cell phone. Clearly she must have missed it.

I dress quickly, pick up my cell phone and see I have a couple of voice messages. I check the first one. It was Bobby, who reported, "Boss, Miss Stackhouse phoned this morning about 9:00. She asked me for directions to the big house, so a friend could come get her. I offered to drive her but she said no. Just thought I'd let you know. Bye."

I listen to the next message, which is from the guard service. It says, "Mr. Northman, we sent the guards you requested to your property. They arrived at the front gates at noon. There has been no sign of any activity. We understand that the men are to leave at sunset. Please let us know of any changes to the schedule."

That meant that she had left before the guards arrived, and is basically running around unprotected. I know that she doesn't take the threat of Madden nearly as seriously as I do. I am suddenly alarmed. I try to call her on her cell phone, but it went straight to voice mail. I called the bar. The shifter answered, "Merlotte's."

"Shifter, let me speak to Sookie."

"Ah, sorry, Eric, she just left. Why didn't you tell her she wasn't supposed to work tonight? By the way, I guess congratulations are in order." He said that last part a little stiffly.

"Tell her to call me immediately if she returns." I disconnect, and at that moment I feel sharp pain, sudden dizziness, and a wave of intense fear; I know it is Sookie. I can feel her terror, and also a surge of the same power I felt before, which I now know is the force of her magic. If she is using her fae powers, things must be dire. I race out of my chamber and up the stairway, and punch in the lock code, ready to open the door at the first minute of sunset.

Suddenly, I can hear her voice in my head, clear as a bell. She is calling me to help her. I can even tell that she is near Compton's house. I throw the door open, run up the stairs and out of the house, and take to the air. Almost immediately I feel her pain, sharp and searing, and then…nothing. I scream my frustration into the night, willing myself to go faster, to get to her in time. I try to send her strength and to let her know I'm coming, but of course I cannot tell if she hears me or not.

*****

It seems to take forever to arrive at Compton's. As the crow flies (or vampire, in this case) it is no more than 15 minutes, but it was the longest 15 minutes of my existence. I land, and the scene before me is horrific. Compton is kneeling on the ground, with Sookie cradled in his arms. They both are completely covered in gore. His eyes are dilated, but he seems to be in control of himself in spite of all the blood.

There is an enormous pool of blood on the ground which has obviously come from Sookie's side. There are various parts of what had been men lying about. Claudine the fairy is present, wearing nothing but a large bath towel, also soaked in blood, and her hair is wet. She backs away from me as far as she can get and still carry on a conversation. She looks down at herself, and snaps her fingers, and suddenly she is wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater, and her hair is dry and braided.

I roar, "Sookie! Is she all right? What has happened here?" I kneel down and take her from Compton, cradling her in my arms. I can feel that my Bonded is terrified, and still injured; but I can sense that she is healing. The rage I feel at the thought of what they have done to her is indescribable. I look sternly at the fairy, and she begins to explain.

Sookie tries to look at what is left of the attackers, but I will not let her. She wants to know that they are dead; I assure her they are. Too bad, I would loved to have proved a more fitting punishment…a slow, methodical torture comes to mind. The fairy continues to tell me that Bill has given Sookie his blood to heal her, but that she had to be forced to take it, or die. I chide Sookie for hesitating to save her own life, by any means.

At first, I admit, the thought of her taking blood from another vampire, and Compton in particular, makes me outraged; but I know I should be grateful that he was here to save her. The thought of how close my Bonded has come to her death makes me feel a intense burning anger. Suddenly, I wonder very much what had happened to bring Compton to her. I know the attack had begun before sunset, while he was still at rest. I ask him, and passing over his usually stoic features I can see a variety of emotions: love, wonder, and total devotion. He says with an eerie smile, "She called me. I heard her calling, just like a Maker's call. I came."

That is almost exactly what I had felt, and I am certain it has to do with a combination of Sookie's magic and the results of our Second Bonding. Still, the knowledge that she can call him stuns me, and I have to think about the implications. Right now, though, I urgently need to get her home. I give Compton my thanks, ask the fairy to follow, and I fly with her back to her farmhouse.

*****

As soon as we get to her house, Sookie asks if she can take a bath. I take her into her bathroom, and sit her on the side of the tub while I run her bath. I gently remove her bloody and torn clothing, and when I see the angry red hole on her side, I get infuriated all over again. She smells strongly of Compton and I can sense his blood in her. It should be _my_ blood helping her to heal. I don't want to upset her, though, so I quickly get my temper under control. I know that by tomorrow or the next day, the wound will be completely gone, her smooth skin back to normal, but for now it disturbs me greatly. It makes me realize how close I came to losing her.

Taking a washcloth, I try to remove as much of the mess from her as I can before lowering her into the water. Sookie hisses as the warm water touches the wound, but then she seems to relax. She looks up at me and says, "Thank you. Will you help me wash my hair?" I do, and before long she is clean. I take her out and dry her off; then I rummage in her dresser until I find a nightgown, which I slip over her head.

I settle her on her bed, and sit holding her hand. She smiles faintly, and says, "I heard you, Eric. I knew you were coming. You sent me the strength to live."

I am in danger of losing my composure, but I pull myself together. I must stay focused. Bringing her hand to my lips, I smile and tell her gently, "I heard you, too, Sookie. You called me, too. Did you know that?"

Sookie looks a little confused, but says, "I was trying to call out, but I couldn't, so I just thought about you as hard as I could…so _you_ really "heard" _me_? That's a switch!" She chuckles weakly.

Then she says, "I guess that's why you've been trying to keep me close, isn't it? You've been afraid something like this would happen. And here I'm just running around without giving it a thought. I guess I _am_ a lot of trouble."

I say, "Angel, I want you close because that's where you belong. Yes, I have been anticipating something…but I had no idea it would come this soon. I left you a note telling you not to go to work, but you didn't see it. I should have told you about it last night. I had arranged for daytime guards, but you apparently left the house before they arrived. If I had only discussed this with you, this would never have happened. Will you forgive me?"

She pulls me to her, and kisses my lips, and then the tip of my nose. She says, "I'll make a deal with you. If you will start telling me what's going on, I'll do my best to try to listen to you when it's about keeping me safe. OK?"

I agreed, and then she asked, "Eric, do you think it was Victor? Do you think he sent those guys?"

I nod and say, "Yes, I am certain of it. He has been seen in the company of a group of non-local Weres in New Orleans. Obviously they were sent here during the day, so I would not be with you. How stupid of them to wait until dusk! What I can't understand is why they would try to kill you. He wants you very much alive."

Sookie says, "I think they were only trying to kidnap me. Because I had just had your blood, I was much stronger and quicker than they expected. I saw one with a rope in his hands. I used my…my magic to push him away from me and it hurt him badly. I think it just made him mad enough and scared enough to kill me."

I think for a minute and say, "I think I may know what precipitated this. I called the King last night, and told him of our wedding plans. He is still planning to officiate our Second Bonding. De Castro must have called Madden and told him. Now Victor knows we are actually going through with it. Once we have the Second Bonding, he knows you can never be Bound to anyone else, ever. It is making him desperate."

Sookie still doesn't realize that we completed our Second Bond last night, and now is clearly not the time to tell her. She is looking very tired, and I can tell she is still in pain. I leave her for a moment, to go to the kitchen to speak with Claudine. Oddly enough, although her smell is still enchanting, I seem to be able to tolerate it without needing to grab her. I tell her so, but still she keeps a healthy distance between us. I say, "Claudine, Sookie will heal faster if you can give her something to make her sleep. Can you do this?" She nods yes.

I continued, "Good. If you can stay with her for awhile, I need to go back to Compton's and do a little clean-up. Afterwards, I intend to take her to a more secure house."

She says, "Yes. I agree it would be better if she were away from here. Do you know what all this was about? Was it something to do with you? Is this something the Prince should know about?" She didn't sound too friendly about it, either.

I am not about to start taking any crap from any fairies, even if they _are_ about to be in-laws. I say sternly, "Just know that I intend to handle the situation. She will be guarded very carefully from now on, I assure you. Has she told you that we are getting married?"

The fairy looks startled, and says, "No! When did this happen?"

"Quite recently…now, I really must get back to Compton's, so I will go tell her what I intend to do, and you can get her to sleep." I walk back to tell Sookie goodbye, and that I'll be back shortly. I tell her to have Claudine pack anything she might need for the next few days, and then I leave for Compton's. He and I must have a serious talk.


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's notes: Charlaine Harris owns all these wonderful characters. I am only playing. ****Thanks for all the great reviews, and I'm sorry that I haven't responded individually for the last two chapters, but I've been trying to catch up at work. From the responses, I can tell that I've stirred the pot a little! Mwa hahaha! I want you guys to feel better for the weekend, though, so here is the next chapter. By the way, give poor Bill a break, he just saved Sookie's life...again!_

Chapter 5

Sookie's POV

As soon as Eric left, Claudine came into my room with another one of those crystal glasses with the yummy drinks in it. This time she had added a little paper umbrella to it, which made it look rather festive. She said, "Well, the Mighty Viking has just told me that you agreed to marry him. Sookie, why didn't you tell me?" She looked a little hurt.

I cried, "Oh, Claudine, I'm sorry! It just happened, really, and I was going to call you first thing tomorrow…and I need to tell the Prince, too."

She said, "I know you love the vampire, Sookie, but are you sure you want to do this?"

I told her, "Yes, strangely enough I am. I love him, Claudine, and I have for longer than I care to admit. I don't think I would want to live without him now, anyway."

She came and sat on the side of my bed, placed the drink down on my bedside table, and hugged me. "If you are sure, then I will be happy for you. So, did he give you a ring?"

I nodded, and held out my left hand. How she had managed to not see it before now was beyond me, but she chuckled and said, "My goodness, Sookie! Why didn't you hit just the bad guys in the head with _that_?...It's beautiful! The Prince will be very, very pleased!" Hers eyes were glowing a little. Fairies do love their treasure.

"Wait 'til he sees our new house!" After showing it to Amelia this morning I had gotten to feel a bit more like it was really going to be my home. I could hardly wait to show it to Claudine. "It's pretty amazing. Maybe I can show it to you soon."

Claudine said, "He already bought you a house, huh? Guess he's serious about all this. I can't wait to see it. For now, though, I don't want him to come back and find out you're still awake, so drink up. This will help you sleep, and when you wake you should be healed." She picked up the glass and handed it to me.

"Thanks, Claudine. I'm sorry I'm such a pain!" Although I could feel myself healing, I was still in pain and I was glad that I would be able to sleep through the worst of it. I sipped the luscious drink (I would ask for the recipe, but I figured I would never be able to get the ingredients at the Piggly Wiggly) and before I knew it, I had drifted off into a sound sleep.

*****

The next thing I knew, I was being carried into a house, and down some stairs. I didn't think it was "our" house, but I was really too sleepy to care much. I felt myself being lowered onto a bed, and then covered. I thought I could hear Eric and Pam murmuring, but then I drifted back to sleep.

I don't know how much longer I was out, but when I woke the next time, I could feel that I was holding hands with Eric. I rolled my head towards him, and he was stretched out on the bed beside me; but he appeared to be in "downtime", rather than his daytime rest. I reached out and brushed his cheek with my finger, and he immediately came out of it. He smiled at me, and asked, "Beloved, how are you feeling?"

I took inventory, and was amazed to find I didn't feel bad at all. "Believe it or not, I think I'm better. How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly 24 hours. I am glad to see you wake; I thought perhaps the fairy had given you a potion that would require the kiss of a prince to wake you, and all that was available was a Sheriff." He grinned.

"Ha ha. Well, I really do feel better. I feel completely healed. I need to get up, though…" I needed to take care of my human needs, in a major way. I slid out of bed, and looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room, although it was set up and furnished similarly to the one at the big house. He said, "Do you need any help?"

I said, "No, I really am fine. I'm not wobbly or anything. Um… where is the bathroom?" He just pointed in the direction of an open door. I went in, and took care of things. Afterwards, I stuck my head back out and said, "I'm going to shower, if that's OK. Do I have any clothes here?"

He nodded, and said, "Yes, in the closet." I almost couldn't believe that he hadn't offered to come join me, but I realized that maybe he was afraid things might get out of hand, and he might hurt me. I looked at him lying on the bed; his arms were crossed behind his head, which made his biceps bulge out, and his long blond hair was slightly tousled. As usual, he looked as sexy as all get out, and I could tell that I must be better because my hootchie began doing the happy dance. I decided that a little dose of Viking was just what the doctor ordered. I said sweetly, "Baby, I guess I do need help. Can you come scrub my back?"

His sapphire eyes glowed a little, and then he was grinning like crazy. He got up and came into the bathroom, and helped me take off my nightie; I helped him take off his jeans and t-shirt. We had a lovely time soaping and washing each other in the shower, and then I looked into his eyes and said seriously, "Make love to me, please."

He seemed to hesitate, and asked, "Lover, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

I said, "Just go slow, but I think I am fine." I was stroking his erection, which made him groan. After a few minutes of enjoting my attentions, he leaned down and ran his finger through my folds to make sure I was ready to take him. I was more than ready, I wanted to feel him in me so badly. He lifted me up in his arms and rested my back against the cool shower tiles; I wrapped arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and then he lowered me slowly down on his waiting hardness. We both moaned at the same time. Ah…it felt so good! He held me steady while he thrust into me, as the hot water ran over us.

After a few minutes, I could feel my pleasure beginning to build, and I could feel him starting to get even harder and more swollen, so I knew it wouldn't be long for either of us. I was looking straight into his eyes, and I nodded; he bent his head and licked my shoulder and bit. We both came, and I clung to him, panting. He had only taken a tiny amount of my blood, but he still licked the little punctures to seal them. We stood joined like that for a few minutes, letting the water run over us, and he finally let me down. He washed me again, and then turned off the water and dried me off.

My vampire ran his fingers over the place where the bullet had penetrated me, but all that was left was a small round red patch, and I figured by tomorrow it would probably be completely gone. He knelt down and kissed the spot, then rested his forehead against it. We stood like that for a moment, not saying anything, but I knew though the bond that he was just very, very happy I was alive. He stood, and hugged me to him again then almost reluctantly let me go.

I went into the closet and found some of my own clothes; I picked out some jeans and a long sleeved button-down and put them on. I went back in the bathroom, and found that Eric was already dressed, and was holding out a comb. There was a little bench that slid under the vanity, and I pulled it out and sat down, and he proceeded to comb out my hair for me.

It reminded me of how Bill used to love to do this; which also made me think of how much I owed Bill, big time. I still felt a little funny about having taken his blood, and I wanted to just get it out in the open and over with. So, I said, "Eric, I'm sorry that I took the blood from Bill. I know that I am not supposed to do that, and I know that you told me that it was all right under the circumstances, but I still feel bad about it. Are you upset with me?"

He kept on combing my hair, but our eyes met in the mirror. He said rather sternly, "It didn't exactly thrill me, but you had no choice. I hope that the issue never comes up again, but if it should…do not hesitate to do whatever is necessary for you to survive. No if, ands, or buts, young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, like a good girl.

He had stopped combing my hair now, knelt by my side, and turned me around to face him. He took my hands in his, and said, "Sookie, since the night after our engagement, have you noticed any difference in our Bond?"

I could tell he was serious, and so I thought about it carefully. I said slowly, "When we made love that night, it felt different somehow, after I…bit you." Oh, dear. I was blushing like crazy. It was one thing to _do_ it, and another thing entirely to _talk_ about it. I "manned up" and continued, "Our bond felt different, like it had expanded somehow. It was like I could feel you, feeling me, feeling you. I know that doesn't make any sense but…It was just _way_ more intense than usual. Instead of just emotions, I could feel energy flowing between us."

I cleared my throat, and stammered on, "And the next morning, it was really, really hard to leave you. I kept feeling like I needed to come back and be with you. I felt like that the whole day. And of course, I already told you, when I was…dying, I could see you clearly in my mind, and hear what you were telling me."

I came to a stop, and sort of expected him to laugh, but he didn't. Instead he said, "Sookie, my darling, you realize that you have not had any of my blood since Rhodes. Usually, a Second Bonding only occurs during a ceremony performed by a King or Queen. It is a very magical thing, and as I have told you, very rare among our kind. I think that when we exchanged blood that night, your fairy magic caused the Second Bonding to occur spontaneously. I hope this does not distress you, because you were unaware it was going to happen. I know you wanted to have a choice."

He went on, "Furthermore, I believe that it is what allowed you to call me, and also Bill. I suppose that because you had a begun a blood tie to him even before our Bond, you will always be connected to him in some fashion. I am not happy about it, but it probably cannot be changed. At least it will give you two very strong protectors. I know he will always come when you call him, and protect you with his life. There is value in that."

I was stunned on many levels. First, that it was due to my magic that this new stronger bond had occurred. Second, as far as he was concerned, we were now _more_ than married. Third, that he was so pragmatic about this thing with Bill. There was really no point in asking, but I wanted to know, "Eric, are you OK with this?"

Stroking a strand of hair away from my face, he said, "Sookie, I have never been happier. I feel that we are truly united now. I do have one thing to ask, though. I would like to go through with the public ceremony for numerous reasons, but foremost because it is prudent to keep your new gifts, and your heritage, a secret. The Prince has reiterated to me that if your connection to him becomes known you could be in serious danger from his enemies. I think the same is true among the vampires."

I said, "I think I understand. It would be a little difficult to explain exactly how we accomplished the second bond…not to mention embarrassing! Let's just call the King and set something up. Could we get married here first, though?"

He laughed and said, "Felipe told me that you would have definite ideas about that. Maybe he's smarter than I give him credit for. Listen, don't I need to feed you? You must be hungry.

I realized that I was actually ravenous. I stood up and said, "Yes, that would be great!"

He said, "Good. Let me show you to the kitchen. Claudine made you some special soup."

******

It turned out that Eric had taken me to the house that Pam had shown me. I was glad he was finally getting his money's worth. The kitchen turned out to be well stocked with …well, with everything. I asked him how he and Pam had figured out what to buy and he said that they had just called a kitchen store called Williams-Sonoma, and told them to send out whatever was needed for a complete kitchen. I just shook my head. There was stuff in there that I didn't even know the name of.

Claudine had conjured up a pot of soup, and it was delicious. I had heated up a TrueBlood for Eric (he wanted to give me one more day to recuperate) and we sat at the kitchen table and had dinner like an old married couple….after a fashion. We took the time to talk more about the wedding.

I told him that I would like it to be a small, private event. He wanted a huge, extravagant event. We finally compromised on a small ceremony with just very close friends present, and then a big reception afterwards for the area vampires. He was, after all, the Sheriff, and it would be expected.

Then we had to set a date. I wanted six weeks. He wanted a week. We finally agreed on February 18. That would give me only about three weeks, but since it was going to be very small, I thought I could pull it off. Since he was the one insisting on such a hurried date, he wanted to be responsible for organizing the reception. As for the Second Bonding, he was going to call Felipe's social secretary and arrange a date.

Then we got around to the housing arrangement. I had finally agreed that it just wasn't safe for me to stay at the house in Bon Temps by myself, so I agreed to some guards for during the day or whenever else he couldn't be with me. He had told me this was non-negotiable, and I could tell he meant it. It would feel pretty strange having men I didn't know trailing around after me, but after being shot I guess I was a little skittish myself.

The big house would not be completely furnished for quite awhile, and Eric's other homes were not really set up for humans. He absolutely refused to let me stay anywhere without him nearby, and I guess since this Second Bonding was a done deal I was not going to object too much. In his eyes we were already married, and then some. Although I still had to get used to that idea, I knew it meant a great deal to him. Since this Bonding, I found that I really didn't want to be away from him for very long, anyway.

I wondered what Gran would have made of all this. I was now "living in sin" by human standards, but she had always been pretty tolerant about other people's religion and customs, so maybe she would have given me the OK, after all. Which reminded me, I still had to tell Niall, and Jason. Also, I was wavering on the issue of work. I had told Sam that I would let him know, and as things stood, I couldn't see me running back and forth all the way between Shreveport and Bon Temps everyday. As soon as the big house was ready, it would be possible, but by then I had a feeling that Eric would have gotten around to the old, "No wife of mine…."speech.

Speaking of work, it suddenly occurred to me that Eric had been with me non-stop now for several days; and here he was still babysitting me when he had a business to run. So, I said to him, "You know, Eric, I really do feel fine. I know you must need to go to Fangtasia and get caught up. No one but Pam and Claudine even know where this place is, so I'll be fine until you get back."

He said, "Why don't you just come with me? I take me eye off of you for a second, and look what happened."

I couldn't see myself just hanging around doing nothing while "daddy" was at work, but I didn't want to offend him, either. So I just said, "If you don't mind I would just as soon stay here. I can see that there are plenty of movies to watch (there was an enormous flat screen tv mounted on the wall in the living room, and I had seen a whole rack of movies next to it) and I am still a bit tired."

Eric thought it over, and then said, "I really should go in. Pam has been running the bar, but there is Area business I should see to…but I am not about to leave you here alone."

I considered the available candidates for babysitter. My first thought was Bill, but quickly discarded that idea; then I said, "Well, what about Bubba? Is he around?"

Eric brightened and said, "Why, yes, he is. He was actually at your house the night of the attack, but didn't get there until after sundown and by then you had already been injured. He helped with the…cleanup. He was so upset that you were hurt, he's been hanging around Fangtasia to hear about your recovery. I'll bet he's there now."

He called Pam, who said that Bubba was indeed there, and that she would bring him over immediately. In about 15 minutes, Pam came in with the slightly addled vampire in tow. He seemed a little nervous to be here, but he said, "Hello, Mr. Eric…Miss Sookie, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you out the other night."

I said, "It's OK Bubba, I'm just fine now. Eric needs to go to work, and I thought maybe you'd like to keep me company. How about us watching a movie together?"

He nodded, and said, "Yes, ma'am, I would surely like that."

Eric came over and kissed me, and said, "I will be back later, my Love. Call if you need me." I presumed he meant on the phone.

Pam just looked at me and said dryly, "Sookie, try to stay alive until the wedding. I may never get another chance to give a wedding shower." That Pam, so sentimental.

I just smiled and said, "Scoot, you two. Don't you have some vermin to entertain?"

They took their leave, and so Bubba and I were left to our own devices. We had a very companionable evening watching movies. I heated him a couple of TrueBloods (Eric had no cats, thank goodness), and I had some more of Claudine's delicious soup. The only awkward part of the evening came when he said, "Miss Sookie, Bill told me you were gonna marry Mr. Eric. He told me it was OK, but he seemed sad."

Bill knew? _I _certainly had not had time to tell him, seeing as how the last time I'd seen him I'd been busy bleeding to death. Gee, I wonder who _that_ left…The Viking! Boy, was he going to get it when he got home! I just hope he hadn't gloated too much. I'd have to make it up to poor Bill somehow. For now, I just said to Bubba, "Yes, Eric and I are getting married. Would you like to come to our wedding?"

He smiled broadly and said, "Yes, ma'am! I just love weddings." Then shyly, "Would you like me to sing? I love to sing at weddings!"

Gulp. I said, "Yes, Bubba, that would be great. I'll let you know as soon as we have a place and time, OK?"

The rest of the evening passed quickly. I finally went to bed around 3 AM, leaving him watching re-runs of Blue Hawaii on cable. I could hear him softly singing along with the songs, and it sent chills through me.

I don't know what time it was that Eric came in, but I felt him slide in bed next to me, and kiss me gently. I snuggled into him and returned his kisses, and we made love and then fell asleep cuddled together.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters, there are the sole property of Charlaine Harris.****Some of us were quite disturbed by certain elements in book 9. Of course, this fanfic assumes that that book never happens, but still...I have answered at least one question to my personal satisfaction! Wink! Wink!_

Chapter 33

Sookie's POV

The next day I woke about 11:00 and slipped out of bed. I showered and dressed, kissed the vampire on his backside, and went upstairs. The very first thing I had to do was call my great-grandfather; I knew he would want to be one of the first to know about our engagement. I got out my cell phone, scrolled to his number, and hit send. He answered and said, "Sookie! What is this I hear about you getting shot?"

Oh, dear. I guess Claudine had already spilled the beans on that account. I assured him that I was fully recovered, and that Eric was handling the situation. Niall offered to take me to stay with him for awhile, and by that I knew he meant somewhere that vampires couldn't go. I didn't want to be away from Eric, and said so. Then I said, "Great grandfather, did Claudine tell you that I was engaged?"

He replied, "Yes, child, she did. I know that is what you wish. As I told you before, if you must marry a vampire, the Viking is not a bad choice. He is a good man, for a vampire, and I believe he loves you. He will certainly be able to provide well for you. Claudine told me your engagement ring was adequate."

Adequate? Good grief, what would a fairy consider generous?

He continued, "Sookie, I know I haven't been the kind of grandfather that you were expecting, but you are indeed my kin and I love you. I wish to pay all the wedding expenses, as is my duty as your eldest male relative."

Of all the possible things he could have said, I don't think anything could have surprised me more. I said, "I appreciate it, sir, but you shouldn't have to do that!"

"Nonsense, there will be no arguments, young lady! This will be my pleasure. As my great grand-daughter, you shall go to your Viking as his equal. Have you set a date?"

I said, "Yes, we are thinking in about three weeks."

He chuckled and said, "Ha! I'm surprised he let you take that long! Well, please let me know the details. I will speak to you again soon." With that, he hung up.

Well, that was unexpected. I think in addition to his fondness of me, he didn't want the fairy side of the family to look poor. Huh. I've never in my life had so many people showering me with money, and I didn't exactly know how to feel about it. I guess he was, in fact, my (extremely) oldest male relative…did that make it OK? I would have to think about it.

I snapped myself out of my reverie. If I was going to have a wedding in less than three weeks, I had better get a move on. First, I had to find someone willing to perform the service. While I would love to be married by my own minister, I knew already knew that he would be far too uncomfortable, if in fact he would even do it. I could probably get a justice of the peace, but that seemed too impersonal. I thought for awhile, and then I remembered Gran's old friend, Dr. Martin.

Dr. Martin had been a close friend of my Gran's when she was growing up. Although he had gone off to college and then to work, he and Gran had always remained in contact. He would come by the house when he was in town visiting, and I had known him my whole life. He had been a professor of divinity at L.S.U. for years, and had recently retired and moved back to Bon Temps. For someone who had spent his entire life studying and teaching religion, he was one of the most open-minded people I had ever met. I wondered if he was still licensed to perform marriages.

I called information for his number, and then dialed it. He was happy to hear from me, and we chatted a little, then I got around to telling him why I was calling. I said, "So, when you called me after Gran died, remember that talk we had about vampires? You remember that I was dating one at the time? Well, now I am engaged to be married to one."

Dr. Martin said, "Oh, the Vampire Bill, I believe it was?"

I said quickly, "Uh, no sir. His name is Eric Northman. I met him through Bill, though. Anyway, I was wondering…can you still perform marriages? Would you be willing to marry a human to a vampire?"

A chuckle came over the phone, and he said, "Sookie, it is a good thing I am retired, and can do what I want. The faculty at the university might not have approved at all, but fortunately my days of internal politics are over. I would be happy to do this for you. You have always been a very special girl, and uncommonly level headed. I know you would not be doing this without careful consideration."

That little speech made me tear up a bit. It was nice to know that some people (besides Supes) had a decent opinion of me. I said, "Thank you so much for that. It means a lot to me!"

Then we discussed how and when, and I told him I would let him know where as soon as I had booked the place. We said our goodbyes, and hung up.

Next, I had better decide on the location. Amelia and I had discussed the local venues, but my first choice was a beautiful old home in Bon Temps that was rented out for weddings and parties, known as the Rose Mansion. It had been built at the turn of the last century and had stayed in the same family all these years.

After last elderly unmarried daughter of the family had passed away, it had passed to her nephew, who had moved to town with his "life partner". They lived in the upstairs, and ran a quite successful business out of the bottom. The rose gardens behind the house were legendary, but of course at this time of year it would be pretty bare, so I would opt for indoors. I had told Eric about it, and he said he was agreeable to whatever I wanted.

I went into Eric's office, and turned on his computer. It was password protected, but I just smiled, and typed in LOVER. Got it in one! He really needed to learn to be more subtle, a two-year-old could figure it out!

I did a search for Rose Mansion, and found the web page. It listed all the amenities, but no prices, so I went and got my cell phone and called the number. I talked to Kenneth, one of the owners. I knew him slightly; they had sub-contracted Sam to provide the liquor on several occasions, and I helped to serve. He sounded a little surprised that I wanted the place so soon, for a wedding and reception; but since this was not their busy time of year, that date was still available. Then I asked, "Um, do you have any problems with accommodating vampires?"

He laughed and said, "Who, us? Discriminate? Not likely. I'll admit this would be our very first vampire-human wedding, but my dear! How exciting! May I ask the name of the prospective groom?"

I said, a little proudly, I'll admit, "Eric Northman."

"Eric Northman! The owner of Fangtasia?"

I smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice, and said, "Why, yes, do you know him?"

"Oh, my partner Daniel and I have visited Fangtasia once or twice just to have a little "walk on the wild side". I don't have to tell you, Sookie, things can get a bit dull here in Bon Temps. But Eric Northman! My dear, he is to _die_ for!"

You have no idea, I thought with amusement. "So, do you think this will be a problem?"

"Sookie, believe me, it will be an honor! Just wait 'til I tell Daniel!"

He was even more excited when he found out that Eric himself would be making the arrangements for the reception. I told him that Eric or Pam would be in touch by phone, or maybe e-mail, but mostly at night. He seemed delighted at the prospect.

We discussed prices, and I told him I would come by and pay for it a day or two. I still had not decided on whether or not I would accept Niall's offer, but I figured I could break into my savings if necessary. After all, a girl only gets married once…and in this case I knew it really _would_ be just once.

I knew a florist in Bon Temps and would order my flowers from there, but I decided I would look at some styles of bouquets and arrangements on line. I found a beautiful simple design for a bouquet, and a few larger arrangements, and then printed them out to show the florist.

Next, although there would not be many, I still would need to send invitations for the wedding. Eric would be sending out the ones for the reception separately. I looked online, and found a printer in Shreveport that guaranteed next day delivery. I figured I could order them online, and have them delivered to Fangtasia. Ordinarily I would like to see to them in person first, but I just didn't have time. I could have them addressed and in the mail by the day after that; I might even just hand deliver some of them. I didn't have an address for the Fairy Prince. I wondered if they had a special box for him at the post office, right next to the one for Santa. I smiled to myself, and started to make a guest list.

I knew I would need to go back to Bon Temps, to go to the florist. I also needed to talk to Jason. I was absolutely not looking forward to it. There was a small problem, though; I was in Shreveport, and my car was still in Bon Temps. However, I decided that I had better just stay put for the time being; but I needed to ask Eric if he could take me to get my car.

Amelia had called the night before, to check on me. I had told her I would keep her updated. Next on my "TO CALL" list was Claudine, to thank her for all her help and also to thank her for the soup. I told her about my conversation with Niall. I said, "He offered to pay for the wedding, Claudine, but I don't know if I can accept."

She seemed a little shocked by the idea. "Oh, Sookie, you aren't really going to turn down the Prince, are you? He loves you, and truly wants to do this for you! Please accept!"

She sounded a bit upset by the notion that I might refuse, so I said, "Do you really think he would be offended if I turned him down?"

Claudine said, "Why take the risk? He is your kin. You wouldn't refuse the offer if had come from your human grandfather, would you?"

She had a point. I thought it over for a moment and said, "I suppose. I'll just have sleep on it."

I told her that I was going to go shop for a wedding dress the next day, and asked if she'd like to come. She said she would; we set up a time for her to pick me up the next day, since I still didn't have a car.

*****

Before I knew it, it was dusk, so I hurried back downstairs and slipped out of my clothes and into bed. I had been missing my vampire all day, even though he was in the same house! How crazy is that! I was ready for something else than just sweet loving; I was feeling the need for some major claiming. It turns out that vampires quite like getting waked up by naked girls. Who would have thought? He was in the mood for claiming, too, apparently. The funny thing was, I was just aching for him to bite me, and when he finally did, it more than just set off my orgasm; it was if I could feel his deep enjoyment of my blood coursing through our bond. A little freaky, I know. This Second Bonding business was going to be interesting, I could tell.

When he had licked the little punctures, he pulled me on top of him, and wrapped his big arms around me. He kissed me on the lips and said, "My Lover, you can wake me like that any time! Now, tell me what you did today."

So I told him about getting some of the wedding planning done, that I had emailed him the contact information for Rose Mansion, and that Claudine was coming to get me the next day to do some shopping. I said, "Honey, do you think we could go get my car? I'm going to need it."

He laughed and said, "It is already here. I had Bobby take it to Fangtasia, and then Pam brought it here and put it in the garage. Even Bobby doesn't know where this place is located. Remember, though, that you promised me you would not leave the house during the day without a guard."

I still was uncomfortable with the idea. I said, "Claudine will be with me tomorrow. I couldn't ask for a better guard."

He thought it over and reluctantly agreed. He then said, "Lover, I believe it is the modern custom to go on a retreat after the wedding. A honeymoon, is that it? You must tell me where you would like to go."

I said, "Honestly, it doesn't matter. I never even thought about it. Why don't you surprise me? Your surprises so far have been wonderful."

For a long moment, he seemed lost in thought, and then he smiled broadly, "All right, Dear One. I think I know just the place. By the way, do you have a passport?"

A passport! I had hardly ever been out of Bienville Parrish! I said, "Um, no."

We had rolled on our sides facing each other, and he was stroking my arm. He said, "We will need to get started on that process immediately. I believe it usually takes a few weeks, but there is a way to expedite it. By the way, don't forget that you need to meet with my attorney this week. Will day after tomorrow be suitable?"

I said yes, and that I would check into the passport the next day. I asked him if he was going to work, and he said, "Yes, I'm having some…visitors checking in tonight. Pam is going to join you this evening until I am free."

I wondered how long I was going to require babysitters. I asked him, "Any news of Victor? I can't hide out forever."

He thought over his answer very carefully, then said, "Sookie, I know for an independent woman this must be difficult. I am taking steps to resolve the situation. Please trust me."

I thought about asking more, but I could tell that I probably would not get much more out of him. Knowing Eric, I was a little surprised that Victor's head was still attached to his body. Anyway, if Pam was coming over, I needed to get some clothes on. I doubted she would mind if I was naked as a jaybird, but _I_ certainly would.

******

About the same time Eric was ready to leave, Pam showed up. She was dressed in a baby blue sweater and a pair of silk slacks, so I could tell she was not going to Fangtasia at all.

Before leaving, Eric had laid a kiss on me that would have melted paint off the side of a house, and said, "I'll see you later, my Lover." Off he went, with a wave of his hand. After that kiss, I sincerely hoped it wouldn't be long. Pam was looking through the pile of movies, and she said, "Well, Sookie, how go the wedding plans?"

I told her what I had done so far, and then I got down to it. I had been thinking of her offer of a wedding shower, and to be honest, I just couldn't see it. What on earth would vampires give a new bride? In my mind, I pictured Thalia handing me a package containing a set of pink whips and chains. I shuddered. Perhaps there was an alternative. I said, "Pam, I know you said that you wanted to give me a shower, but we have decided to have the wedding in only three weeks. There really won't be enough time to have a shower. Instead of that, would you consider being my maid…er…vampire of honor? Would you do that for me?"

She looked quite pleased, and said, "Really? I have never been in a human wedding before. Dear Abby mentions them frequently."

I said, "I was thinking your dress might be pale pink. What do you think?" Good thing she prefers pastels, I've never cared much for black bridesmaid dresses.

She said, "That is acceptable. Where shall we get it?"

I told her I'd look around a bit tomorrow and let her know. She said, "You know, Sookie, it is too bad you do not have time to go to New York. The dress selection there is much better."

I laughed and said, "Shreveport has fine stores. Don't worry, I'll find something."

I had not had anything to eat, but I remembered what Eric had said about young vampires and food, so I said, "Let me heat you a TrueBlood. I need to eat, but I'll stay in the kitchen."

She looked a little confused at first, then she said, "I see. You think the food might annoy me. Sookie, I love being a vampire, and have never missed being human. Eat whatever you want."

That was good to know, so I went in and found a frozen dinner, and heated it and the TrueBlood. We sat in front of the tv and watched an episode of _Medium_. Pam wanted to know why there were never any vampires on the show.

The last two nights had been spent fairly pleasantly, but I was used to working. Sitting at home was not good for me. I had a thought. I said, "Pam, do you need a spare waitress at Fangtasia? I can't just sit around doing nothing forever."

She looked shocked at the mere thought. "My Master's Bonded working as a waitress in his own bar? Sookie, you must be joking."

"OK, I guess I get it. You're right, he would probably have a hissy fit. There must be something I could do, though. At least I would be there with y'all and wouldn't need a babysitter."

She thought that over, and a slow smile came over her face. "Well, tomorrow night one of our bartenders has to leave early. You could replace him for a few hours. Eric might not object to that, if it's only for one night. But you will have to dress the part, you know."

I really had nothing with me that would fit the bill, and said so. She thought for a moment, and said, "Let us go shopping now. The place where I buy some of my work attire is owned by a vampire and is open late. You will be quite safe with me."

So, I got to get out of the house for the evening after all. Although not to my normal taste, I'll admit buying Fangtasia-wear was pretty fun. Halloween had always been my favorite holiday. I figured that if I was actually going to marry Eric, undoubtedly I would be going to his bar frequently; so I bought a few different things. I couldn't wait for Eric to see me in some of these outfits; Pam _still_ might be lacking a bartender, if I knew the Viking. We were going to surprise him, so Pam said she'd come get me as soon as he left the next evening.

By the time we got home, I was very tired, so I excused myself and went to bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I began dreaming and for some reason those dreams turned dark. I was re-living the attack, over and over, and I must have been crying out. I was awakened from these nightmares by Eric's strong arms pulling me close to him. He whispered, "Shhhh, little one. I will never let anyone harm you. You are safe with me."

I clung to him, while the wisps of the bad dreams faded away. I have never felt so comforted and safe, lying cuddled in the arms of my vampire. Soon, I was kissing him and loving him, and replaced all the bad memories with good ones.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's notes: These characters are all owned solely by Charlaine Harris. I am just fooling around. *****I am uploading a total of three chapters this weekend, just to prove I love all of my readers so much! The problem with doing more than one at a time, is that you don't get as many reviews; so if you like them, please take the time to let me know...it keeps me fired up!  
_

Chapter 34

Sookie's POV

I popped out of bed the next day and got ready for my date with Claudine. My note du jour said:

_**My Love,**_

_**Tell the fairy she will answer to me if she lets anything happen to you. Don't forget to see about your passport.**_

_**~E**_

I made sure he was covered, and kissed him before leaving. I thought it odd that I had grown accustomed to this ritual so very quickly. Now I could not imagine _not_ waking with him sleeping next to me.

I went upstairs and grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge. There was plenty of frozen food in the freezer side, but not much in the way of fresh items. I wondered who had put the few perishable items in there, but thought maybe it was Pam or maybe Claudine. As hard as I tried, I could not see the Viking in a grocery store pushing around a little basket. The very idea made me laugh out loud. If I was going to be here for awhile, I was absolutely going to have to go grocery shopping soon. My cell rang sharply, making me jump. It was Claudine, who said, "Sookie, I'm at the gate. There is a guard here who won't let me through."

I said, "Oh! I'm sorry! Eric said there would be guards, but I guess I just…forgot. Why don't I just walk down to the gate? Be there in a sec." This was going to be a royal pain, but I had promised to be good. I grabbed my purse, and out the door I went.

I walked down to the gates, and there were two large nicely dressed men standing on either side. I walked up to them and said brightly, "Good morning! I'm Sookie. Can you let me out, please?"

The first man was almost as tall as Eric, and every bit as muscular. He had light brown hair and golden brown eyes. He was dressed in pressed khakis, a light blue button down shirt, and a navy blazer. I could tell he was carrying a gun under his jacket, because it caused the jacket to bulge a bit. I realized after getting a good look at him that I had seen him before, on the night of the Shreveport Were War. I said, "Oh! I think I know you! You are a …friend of Alcide's, right?

His eyes twinkled, and he said, "Yes, ma'am. Apparently Mr. Northman fired the first security company, and Alcide owed him a favor, so he sent us. After all, you _are_ a Friend of the Pack. We can't have anything happening to you. My name is Cooper and that guy over there is Jim. We will be your daytime guards. Would you like one of us to go with you when you go out?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine today, but would it be too much trouble for you to go with me tomorrow? I need to run some errands." And I won't have a fairy godmother with me, but I left that part out.

Cooper said very politely, "No, ma'am. Just let us know when you'd like to leave."

I smiled at him and said I would. The other man pressed the code into the electronic box, and the gate swung open. I said, "By the way, this is my cousin Claudine. She is always welcome, and you can let her in any time." She had rolled down her window and gave them her 1000-watt fairy smile. By the glazed look they gave her, I thought they were both going to start drooling on the pavement any second. Jim found his voice and stuttered, "Uh…yes, ma'am."

I ran around and got in the car, and we took off. Claudine looked and smelled wonderful, as she always did. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a thick white envelope which she handed me. She said, "Sookie, this is from the Prince."

Inside was a note, and what appeared to be a debit card. The note said:

_**My Dearest Sookie,**_

_**Please use this card to purchase items for your wedding. The funds are already deposited in the account, and this card will access it. Enjoy!**_

_**Your great grandfather,**_

_**Niall **_

OK, then. I still felt a little awkward about it, but I knew he was trying to make up for lost time; After a lot of soul searching, I had finally decided that by him giving me this gift, and me accepting it, in a funny way it made us more of a real family.

Claudine turned to me and said, "OK, cousin, where to?" We decided to check out a couple of the bridal shops I had found online. The first store was nice, but I only found a few dresses that I would even consider. I tried them all on but with no success. The first one made me look dumpy, and the second was not very flattering either. The third had Claudine shaking her head "no" in a exaggerated fashion. Maybe the problem was that I really didn't know what I wanted!

After that rather depressing experience, Claudine said it was time to eat, so we went and found a quaint little tea room not far from the bridal store. We had a very lady-like lunch…Gran would have been proud. Afterward, we went to several other bridal shops, but none of the dresses seemed just right, either. I had tried on at least a dozen. Currently, I was standing in the fitting room in a gown that made me look more like the wedding cake than the bride. I had taken a peek at the price tag for this over-done confection, and although Amelia and I had looked in all those bridal magazines and I sort of had an idea about prices, I was still shocked. I said so.

My cousin said seriously, "Sookie, you are the great grand-daughter of a Prince. You are a Brigant woman. You must do him proud. He will be shocked if you do not buy something substantially more expensive than anything here. You are a very special girl, and you are marrying a special vampire. Has it occurred to you that you may need to go somewhere with a more sophisticated selection? Dallas, or maybe New York?"

I said, "What! Do I look like the kind of girl who goes out of town just to buy a dress?" The local stores had always been plenty good enough for me; and even if I did have a mind to go elsewhere, it was unlikely that Eric would let me out of his sight, anyhow.

She sighed, and said, "Cousin, I think you are the kind of girl who does exactly what she wants. Now, it's getting late and I'm sure you need to get back, before the Viking starts sending out search parties. I have an idea, though. Why don't we try to send you?"

I said, "Send me? You mean…on my own?"

Claudine said, "You need to start to try and learn how to control your magic. So far, it has only occurred in situations of great stress, but you should eventually learn to do it without that component. I may have to give you a little boost, but I want you to try."

The idea of having control over this new aspect of my life was an absolutely wonderful idea. Until Bill had come into my life and helped me to have some control over my telepathy, I had been pretty miserable. I intended to get a handle on this whole magic thing right from the start, as much as possible anyway. I said, "OK, I'm game. Now, what do I do?"

She said, "Eventually you should be able to go anywhere, but for now you need to pick a place where you feel absolutely safe. I presume that is with the Viking?"

I nodded. She continued, "All right, then. Focus all your energy on thinking about that place. You need to really _want_ to be there. Then, you envision yourself there, and before you know it, you _are_ there. It is hard to explain, but just try."

So I did. I thought about our bedroom, and my sleeping vampire. I wished that I was there. I thought about being there…and…..nothing. I was still sitting in Claudine's car. She shook her head a little, and said, "You have to really focus! Imagine that you are already there! Now, try again."

So I did. This time, I pictured myself standing next to our bed, staring at Eric's fabulous backside, and I really, really wanted to be there with him more than anything. Suddenly, my ears started popping and I felt the woosh, and the next thing I knew actually _was_ there. I felt absurdly proud of myself, even if Claudine _had_ given me some help.

I lay down on the bed to wait for Eric to wake. I had only been there about five minutes when he opened his eyes. He looked me up and down and said with distaste, "You are wearing clothing."

I just laughed at him. "I can't always run around naked, can I?"

He growled, and began pulling off the offending garments.


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Notes: All these characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, I am just borrowing them. **** Somehow, I always like the Fangtasia chapters, they are the most fun to write. Please leave me reviews, so I will know if you liked it!_

Chapter 35

Sookie's POV

A little later, Eric said that he needed to go to the club, and he asked if I would go. I hesitated a minute, and then said, "Yes, but I'd like to take my time getting dressed. Pam should be here soon and I'll get her to drive me."

He agreed to that, but said, "Don't take too long. I want you with me tonight. I find that I am distracted by wondering what you are doing without me."

I wanted to be with him, too. I couldn't wait to see his reaction to my new outfit. Before he left, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, and just held me. He bent his head to my neck and breathed in my scent. Giving a satisfied sigh he finally said, "I will see you soon, my Lover." I pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. I could tell that he was becoming aroused again, but if that happened we might never get to the club, and I had promised Pam that I would fill in for her missing bartender.

Eric kissed me again lightly and then threw on his black leather jacket. Just as he was about to leave, a knock came at the front door, and then I could hear someone entering the electronic code. Eric didn't look too alarmed, so I figured it would be Pam. Instead, when the door opened, an ordinary looking middle aged Hispanic woman stepped through the door carrying a couple of sacks. She was a little shorter than me, had salt-and-pepper hair cut short, and was wearing a pair of slacks and a sweatshirt. She smiled broadly at both of us, and said, "Why, hello, Mr. Northman. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Eric said, "Hello, Juanita. I had forgotten this was your night to be at this house. Sookie, this is the housekeeper, Juanita. Juanita, this is my….fiancé, Miss Stackhouse."

Housekeeper? I vaguely remember Pam mentioning maids when I was here before. I said, "Pleased to meet you, Juanita. Please call me Sookie."

She said rather cryptically, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Sookie."

Eric said, "Juanita, Sookie and I will be getting married in about three weeks. For the time being, we will be staying here. I would like you to come to this house only for the next few weeks, to care for Sookie. Now, my love, why don't you walk me out to the car?"

I walked with him outside. On the way, I said, "Eric, I don't need anyone to "care for" me. I have taken care of myself my whole life."

He looked at me and said, "Sookie, I know you are unaccustomed to servants, but as my wife and my Bonded, you _will_ have domestic help. For one thing, the new house is much too large for you to handle on your own. Juanita is a reliable worker and can be trusted. If you need her to do anything for you, just ask her."

It _did_ feel awkward, but I didn't want to disrupt his whole way of doing things just because I was here. I would figure out how to deal with this. I said, "Honey, I'm fine. Juanita seems very nice. Now, go on to work and I'll be there soon."

He leaned over and kissed me, and said, "Now go back in and lock up. Pam should be here any minute." With that, he got in his car, waved at me, and left.

I went back inside, and I went to the kitchen. Juanita was unpacking some cleaning items, so I asked if I could help her. She looked a bit surprised for a second and then said, "No, ma'am. But thank you for asking. Now, is there anything I can do for you?"

I said, "No, no thank you. I have to go get dressed soon. I'm going to the club in a bit." I just assumed she knew where Eric worked. Actually, I wondered exactly how much she knew about Eric. She hadn't particularly seemed that surprised to see me, but I knew from what Pam had told me that no other humans had ever been here. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked, "Juanita, have you worked for Eric for long?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am. I have worked for him for two years. He is a good employer. I take care of this house, and two other places as well. I almost never see him, though. I am not allowed in during the daytime, of course."

"It must be a little unusual for you to have to work at night. Is that a problem?" I had never heard of a housekeeper cleaning at night.

"No, I like it. My husband has passed away, but he always worked the night shift at his job, and we liked to keep the same schedule as much as possible. I used to have to clean offices, but I prefer this, and Mr. Northman pays me very well. If you don't mind my asking, ma'am, have you and Mr. Northman been engaged long?"

I laughed, "No, Juanita, not long at all, but we've had a…relationship for quite a while. It's complicated. Now, let me ask you something. Did Eric or Pam mention that I was staying here? You didn't seem too surprised to see me."

"No, ma'am, but when the yellow bedroom was redecorated and the kitchen furnished, I knew that they must be anticipating a human guest, and judging by the decor of the bedroom, I guessed it would be a woman. One of my jobs is keeping the human food supply updated. I hope you've had enough since you arrived."

"Yes," I told her, "but actually I was planning on running to the grocery store tomorrow."

"Oh, no, Miss Sookie. That's my job. Please just make out a list of what you'd like, and I'll have it here by tomorrow. Also, I'm a pretty fair cook, if I do say so myself. Have you had your dinner yet?"

"Um…no. I was just going to grab a frozen dinner." I hadn't really been all that hungry since the attack, anyway.

Juanita looked at me disapprovingly and said, "That won't do. You'll dry up and blow away, and that wouldn't please Mr. Northman at all, I can tell. Why don't you go get dressed, and I'll see what I can whip up?"

I replied, "That is so nice of you to offer. I hate for you to go to that much trouble on my account, though."

She chuckled and said, "Actually, I'll enjoy it. I've missed cooking for someone since my Jaime died. Now, go dress and I'll have something prepared when you're ready."

Just as I was turning to go, the front door opened and Pam stepped in. She walked over to me, looked me up and down, and said, "Sookie, why aren't you dressed?" She nodded in the housekeeper's direction and said, "Juanita."

Juanita looked a little nervous, but said, "How are you tonight, Miss Pam? May I get you a TrueBlood?"

"Later. I will be helping Sookie get dressed. Now, come, Sookie." She practically dragged me down the hallway. As soon as we were in the bedroom, she plopped down on the bed and said, "Which outfit are you going to wear tonight? I like the flowing one with the black and pink corset the best."

I liked that one the best, too, so I got it out and went into the bathroom to change. I slipped on skirt with no problem. When it came to the strapless corset part, though, I had a struggle on my hands, since it laced from the back. I called to Pam, "Hey, could you come give me a hand with this?"

She came in, and the sight of my half-exposed breasts made her fangs run down. I tried to ignore it. She came over and twisted the corset into place with a practiced gesture. Then she said, "Hold on. This has got to be tight to stay up right."

With that, she stepped behind me and began pulling on the laces, tighter, and tighter, and….

"Hey! Human here! Need…to…breathe!" I managed to gasp out.

She chuckled. "Sookie, every girl knows you've got to suffer for your beauty. Now, lean forward, reach in and plump up your breasts."

I must have looked confused because she lightly shoved me forward with one hand and with the other reached into the top of the corset and scooped one breast into her hand, and sort of pushed it up so that it swelled almost over the top of the corset.

A little shocked, I said, "Pam! Uh, I think I've got the idea…thanks." I did the other one myself, and then looked in the mirror. Wow! That had produced some serious cleavage, and they felt more securely in place. She gave the laces one more yank for good measure, and tied them in a bow.

I was suddenly a little unsure about wearing this get-up out in public and said so. She said, "Nonsense. You look wonderful, and even if you aren't a vampire you will be good for business. Just think of it as a uniform."

Hah! My uniform for Merlotte's covered a lot more territory, so to speak. At least I had the little jacket to cover my arms. I put it on and we both looked at my reflection in the mirror for the full effect. I looked pretty good, even if a little unlike my normal self.

The strapless corset was black, but had little pink roses embroidered along the top and bottom edges. The long black skirt was low slung, and the waistband was cut so that it came down in to slight v shaped point. The fabric was black chiffon cut in many sheer layers, so that it flowed; but was slit up both sides so that when I walked you could see my legs almost all the way up to my hips. I was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk panties on underneath. I had a matching very sheer black chiffon jacket, which had long flowing sleeves. I hoped they wouldn't be too much of a pain while mixing drinks, but I guessed I could take it off if it got in the way. I had slid on a pair of black fuck-me pumps, which my feet would not appreciate much, but my vampire would.

Pam said, "Sit down, Sookie, and let me put up your hair. It will look good with the dress. Do you have any pins?"

I nodded, and pulled out my overnight bag, and rummaged until I found some hairpins. I handed her my brush, and in no time she had my hair twisted up, with wispy little tendrils framing my face and a few hanging down my neck. She made me put on more eyeshadow than I was used to wearing, too; some smoky blue color outlining my eyelids, and lots of mascara.

"There!" she said with satisfaction. I looked in the mirror and laughed. I hardly recognized myself!

It was time for us to be going, so we went back upstairs. Juanita took one look at me, and did a double take. She said, "My goodness, Miss Sookie, that's quite a transformation!"

I said nervously, "It isn't too over-the-top, is it?"

Juanita laughed and said, "Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying so, you are a young beautiful woman and you should enjoy it. I'll bet Mr. Northman will love it…he'll have to use a bat to beat off all your admirers."

_I just hope it is not a sword_, I thought uneasily to myself. I would hate to be the source of any injuries tonight.

Juanita said, "Ladies, I have set your food on the table." We went into the dining area, and she had set out a plate of food for me and a glass filled with heated TrueBlood for Pam. We sat down, and I quickly ate the light supper of a small pan-seared steak, green beans, and some spicy rice. She really was a good cook, and I enjoyed every bite. We were soon finished, and I thanked Juanita for the lovely dinner.

She said, "No trouble at all, Miss Sookie. It will be easier when we have some fresh ingredients, instead of just frozen."

Pam was clearly anxious to get going, so we said goodbye and went out to her car. I was surprised to find that Fangtasia was fairly nearby. We pulled into the employee lot near the back entrance. I could hardly wait to see Eric's reaction to my new outfit, but I was a little nervous about him approving of me working behind the bar.

We went in the back door, and up the long hallway towards the bar. Fangtasia had only been open for about an hour and a half, but was already busy. Eric was not in his office when we passed it, and as soon as we entered the bar, I looked around for him. He was not sitting in his normal place, either. I could feel that he was near, but just could not pin-point where.

I followed Pam around behind the counter, where Clancy and Felicia were very busy mixing drinks. They did not look too unhappy to see me, if only because I was going to be an extra pair of hands. Felicia said, "Congratulations, Sookie. The Master made the announcement that you were getting married, and also Second-Bonded. I hope you will be happy."

That was nice of her to say, even if she didn't entirely mean it. I could never tell if she liked me much, or not. However, I guess she was stuck with me now, one way or another. I said, "Thanks, Felicia. Now, how about showing me where everything is?"

I had worked behind the bar for Sam many times, and had my bartender's license, The tips were just better on the floor. Tonight it didn't matter, because I just needed something to do. I was not used to sitting around doing nothing. Because of my prior experience, however, I was able to catch on fairly quickly to the routine.

I began filling orders from the waitresses, some of whom I was familiar with and some not. They all seemed to know who I was, and were so careful to be polite I wondered exactly what sort of announcement Eric had made.

Speak of the devil, I happened to look towards the front door, and in strode my vampire. I caught my breath. His golden hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and he wearing the same dark red silky shirt and black slacks that he had on when he left the house earlier; but somehow seeing him in motion like that seemed to make him larger than life. He looked every bit the extremely dangerous bad-ass vampire Sheriff that he really was. I felt a little weak in the knees.

Eric was followed by a group of three male vampires that I had never seen before. He had come to a halt, and snapped his head in my direction. Instead of smiling at me, his face remained quite impassive. He said something to his companions, and gestured them back towards his office. The other vampires headed off in that direction, and then he walked quickly toward me. I stepped out from behind the bar so he could get the full effect of my outfit.

Although he still did not smile, his fangs slid all the way out immediately, and I could feel lust barreling through our bond, but also irritation. He stepped close to me and said, "What are you doing behind that bar?" He didn't exactly sound pleased. I thought, _Uh oh, here it comes._

Luckily, I already had my speech prepared, "Eric, I don't want to sit around with nothing to do. Pam said you would just hate me working as a waitress, but we thought maybe you wouldn't mind this too much. It is only to fill in for a few hours. If I'm going to be your wife, I need to help out in my husband's business. Now, be a good vampire, and tell me how much you like my new dress!"

Eric looked taken aback for a minute, then he thought for another minute, then a slow smile curled up one corner of his mouth. "All right, I'll give in this once, but we will have a more serious talk about this later. And yes, your dress is…completely amazing. If I didn't have pressing business to attend to, I would show you exactly how much I love you in it. Under no circumstances are you to set foot out from behind that bar unless I am out here to keep an eye on you. Do you agree to my terms?"

I nodded my head. That had gone better than I expected. He pulled me to him and kissed me until I thought my body would spontaneously combust. Then he said, "I'll be in my office for a meeting…if you need me, you know you can call me." I knew by that, he didn't mean on the phone. I just nodded, smiled, and slipped back behind the bar. He turned to Clancy and said, "Keep an eye on your Mistress." I'll bet old Clancy just loved that, but he just nodded. As I watched him leave, I noticed that we had been the object of attention of many pairs of eyes around the room. Well, what did I expect? I shrugged, and got back to work.

Only a few minutes had passed since Eric had gone to his office. Suddenly, I knew someone was staring at me intently, and I could feel immediately who it was. I looked up, and saw Bill's cool dark gaze sweep over on me. His fangs were down, and I guessed that he liked my dress, too. I was about to go over and thank him for saving me the other night, and apologizing for not being the one to tell him about my engagement, but he just nodded to me and went on back to Eric's office.

By now, the bar was packed and I had to hustle to keep up with the orders. As predicted, the long flowing sleeves of my dress were getting in the way; so in spite of the fact that to remove it would be exposing me a little more than I intended, I discarded it in favor of mobility. I was glad now that Pam had laced the corset so tightly, because I had to lean over frequently and I didn't want any accidental wardrobe malfunctions.

In addition to filling drink orders for the waitresses, I was also keeping up with the patrons sitting directly in front of me at the bar. A female fangbanger had slid onto a barstool a minute earlier, and requested a beer. She seemed to be a bit older than the normal group, but she was sporting what looked to be a few fairly recent bite marks on her throat, so I knew she had been with at least one vampire. I slid her beer across to her, and she said, "You're Sookie, aren't you?"

I nodded. She said, "I've heard that you are marrying the big blond vampire. Is that true?"

I figured that news was all over Fangtasia by now, so there was really no point in denying it. I said, "Yes, I am, in less than three weeks." I could hardly believe it myself.

"Three weeks? Wow, that's quick! How are you going to manage to arrange a wedding in that amount of time?" she just sounded curious. Maybe she wanted her vampire to propose, and she was just getting the lay of the land. "Are you going to do it here at Fangtasia?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, we're having the ceremony in Bon Temps, where I'm from. In fact, I've got to get over there in the next couple of days and finish up ordering all the wedding stuff."

"Really? That's interesting. Well, good luck to you." She put some money on the bar, slid of the stool, and melted into the crowd. Momentarily, I was uneasy. Maybe I had said too much, but she had seemed harmless. I wished now that I had lowered my shields and listened in, but just then another large drink order came in, and I was too busy to think about it further.

******

Nearly two hours had passed, and Eric was still in his office. Another unknown vampire had come and gone. At one point, I felt a burst of anger through the bond, but it was gone fairly quickly. Although the bar was still busy, there was a lull in the drink orders, so I was relaxing a little and just staring out at the sea of humanity in the bar. These guys dressed a lot stranger than the folks at Merlotte's but really they were pretty much the same: just bored people wanting to have a good time.

I had idly been listening to the two guys sitting in front of me telling off-color jokes. Some of them were pretty funny, too, but I was managing to keep a straight face, and pretending not to listen. The one on the left said, "Hey, did you here the one about the white guy and the black guy standing at the urinal?"

The other man shook his head, so the first one continued, "On the white guy's pecker was a tattoo, a "W" and a "Y". He looked over and noticed a similar tattoo on the black guy's wanger. So he says to him, "Hey dude, I guess your girlfriend's name is Wendy?" The black guy just looks at him blankly and says, "No, mon, why would you t'ink that?" The white guy goes, "Well, when I get an erection, you can see my girlfriend's name, W_E_N_D_Y." The black guy just smiles and says, "No mon, when _I_ get an erection, mine says, "Welcome to Jamaica, mon, have a nice day!" The two guys at the bar both cracked up laughing. Oh, brother. Still, I smiled to myself, and thought that Eric's could say considerably more than that.

Suddenly, without having to look up, I knew Bill was approaching. He came around the side of the bar, and said, "The meeting is breaking up. Eric sent me out to tell you he'd be out soon. By the way, that's some outfit."

I could _feel_ how much he liked it. Oh god.

The feeling was very faint, nothing anywhere near what I experienced with Eric, but all the same it was there. I had always been able to feel Bill's life force bumping along in the back of my heart, ever since we had exchanged blood when we were lovers, but this was the first time I had ever been able to feel his emotions.

I knew that after the Second Bonding, I wasn't ever supposed to be able to be Bound to any one else; but I realized that Bill and I had been very, very close to having a completed blood tie well _before _my first Bonding with Eric in Rhodes. The wild card here was my fairy magic, combined with Eric's ancient blood. The intense magic that was created during our Second Bonding had also activated that prior tie, and perhaps the coincidental circumstance of having taken Bill's blood so shortly afterwards had just sealed it further.

While all this was running through my mind, he was just watching my face, with a slight smile on his handsome face. To cover my confusion, I said, "Bill, I want to thank you for the other night. You saved my life…again. And, I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't the one to tell you about the engagement. I was on my way to your house to tell you myself, when I was attacked."

He smiled crookedly, took my hand in his, and said, "Sookie, you know that I love you and want you to be happy. If you ever need me, you know you can call me."

Again, I knew he meant "call" in the vampire sense of the word. I said, "About that…I'm still not sure how it happened…I hope you don't mind too much that I can do that." Vampires really hate having anyone control them, especially a human.

"Eric has told me a little about your new "gifts", and I'm sure it has to do with that. But to answer your question: no, I don't mind. In fact, I'm honored. Sookie, in some unusual way, we are…connected. I can sense that you will always be a part of me now; and I, you. This makes me happy."

Honestly, in a strange way, it made me happy, too. However, there was another component to this equation, and it was spelled E-R-I-C. If I was going to have the tie with Bill, I might as well get one thing clear. I said softly, "You know that I love him more than anything, right?"

Bill looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes, and said sadly, "Oh, yes. I can feel it. But I also know that you still love me a little, too. You are twice Bonded to him, Sookie, and I can't change that, but I can still be here for you when you need me, if you'll let me."

If it was only up to me, I wouldn't mind a bit. I actually felt very comfortable around Bill now. After all, he had saved my life on more than one occasion, and I knew without a doubt he would protect me with his life. I _did_ still love him, in a strange way; but of course, not even in the same ballpark as I loved Eric. The Bond that my Viking and I shared was just...just...I didn't even know if there was a word to describe how deep it really was. The only problem I could see was that the Viking just wasn't very good at sharing.

I guess Bill picked up on that, because he gave me one of his rare, genuine smiles, and said, "Don't worry so much, Sookie. I doubt he can tell much about the depth of our tie, and it's probably better if we just keep it that way. For your sake, I'll try my best not to irritate him...very much."

I impulsively kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you, Bill. Now, would you like me to heat you a Blood?"

He said, "Thank you, yes, I would." So, I went and heated him a TrueBlood, and came back and handed it to him. He gave me a little bow, and went out into the crowd, and I could see him sit down at a free table. A minute later, the same fangbanger that had been talking to me earlier went by his table, leaned over and whispered in his ear. I could see him shake his head. She whispered again, and this time he looked up and said something to her, rather sharply it appeared. She turned on her heal and walked away rapidly. Very faintly, I could feel his irritation. I smiled a little to myself.

It was only a few more minutes until Eric appeared at my side. The other vampires were not with him, so I supposed they had gone. He said, "How are you doing, my Lover? Are you ready to stop now, and sit with me?"

As much as I wanted to do exactly that, I had still had a job to do. I said, "Listen, why don't you go on and enchant the masses for awhile. It's starting to slow down, and I'll come sit with you in a bit. OK?"

I had automatically heated him up a bottle of TrueBlood while we were talking, and I handed it to him. He took it and said, "All right, but only for awhile. I want you with me."

He walked over to his special chair, and sat. It was turned at just the right angle for him to be able to keep an eye on me, which is exactly what he proceeded to do. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but thought better of it. I went back to work, but I could feel his gaze on me the entire time.

Now, before I had even arrived tonight, I had given myself a strict lecture about fangbangers. After the last time I was here, I knew that due to our new Bond, I seemed to be a little…possessive. I had told myself that I would just have to ignore the people that approached him. It was still uncomfortable to watch, though. The more he turned them away, the more I wanted him. He was staring at me with no expression on his handsome face, but I could feel his arousal through the bond…or was it my own lust? All I knew was that there was enough energy passing between us to set the building on fire. I could tell my minutes behind this bar were limited.

I was almost relieved when a man slid onto the barstool in front of me, because it provided a distraction. He was not dressed as a fangbanger; he looked more like a tourist. Actually, he was quite handsome. He asked for a scotch and soda, which I provided in short order. He took a few sips, all the while watching me intently. After a few minutes, he said with a slight slur, "What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this? I can see you're not a fangbanger."

By that, I guessed he meant that he could see no fang marks on my skin. By now, I realized that this guy might have had a teensy bit too much to drink. I just looked at him and said, "I am working here tonight to help out a friend, but actually I see nothing wrong with this bar. If you don't like it, why are you here?"

He said, in a conspiratorial fashion, "Now gorgeous, I'm just checking out what goes on in these places, you know? Now, what time do you get off? Would you like to go have a little fun after work?"

I shook my head, but he persisted. Good thing I had lots of experience fending off these critters. However, after awhile I had reached my limit. I finally put both hands down flat on the bar and leaned over a little. I said, "Look, Buddy, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but I am engaged and I am _not_ going to go out with you, so be a good boy and give up. You _really_ don't want my boyfriend to come over here."

He looked at the ring on my hand and said, "Oh yeah, right. I know all you barmaids say that you have boyfriends that are just waiting to beat up the first guy that talks to you. If you don't want guys to hit on you, you shouldn't wave those big titties around like that…and that ring is too big to be real!....OW!OW!OW! WHAT THE HELL? LET GO OF MY ARM!"

Well, I did try to warn him. Eric was standing behind him, twisting the poor idiot's arm at a sharp angle behind his back. He leaned in and growled in the man's ear, "Believe me, that ring is as real as the vampire that gave it to her. Now, get the HELL out of my bar, and NEVER come back!" He tossed him in the direction of the front door. The man looked like he had just had a close encounter with the devil, and high-tailed it out of the club.

Eric then turned those blazing blue eyes on me. Uh oh.

He came around the bar, grabbed me, and swept me up, carrying me towards his office. He growled, "I have waited _long enough_!" Then, "Why do you always smell of Compton!"

As soon as we were through the door, he kicked it shut. He put me down near the sofa, and just about crushed me with his first kiss. Wow! Let the games begin! I was moaning in about 10 seconds. I was doing my best to get into his pants and had gotten him unzipped and loose, but he was too impatient to wait any more. He turned me to face the back of the sofa. Ah, I knew what he wanted!

I obediently crawled up on the sofa, rested on my knees and leaned forward, holding on to the back. He pulled up the back of my dress, and ripped my little black panties to smithereens. He ran his fingers up and down my folds to make sure I was ready (boy, was I) and then he shoved himself into me. Oh…my….god. Even though we had been having lots of sex lately, he was still so big it took me a minute to adjust; but the smoldering looks across the bar all evening had already worked me up into a state, and in no time I was ready to climax. He knew it, too, and bit me on my shoulder, which set me off. Oh, oh, oh! I was bucking back against him, letting him go as deeply as I could take him, as I rode out the waves of pleasure. He waited until I was nearly done, and then he came, filling me with his essence. We both were still for a minute, just riding out the little aftershocks.

He wasn't done with me yet, though. He went to his desk, and pulled out a small soft towel. He slid the skirt down off my hips, and tossed it over a chair, but did not remove my top. He used the towel to clean me up a bit. He pulled off his shirt, and then his pants, and sat on the sofa. He pulled me to him, and I could see he was already hard again.

I straddled him, and began to lower myself onto him, just taking in his tip. He was groaning with anticipation, but I raised my self back up a bit, just to tease him. I kept doing that, and I could tell it was driving him wild. He reached into my corset, popped both of my breasts out and began to suck and nip at each one in turn. Before long, he had me so aroused that I absolutely had to feel him inside me, so I lowered myself down all the way. . I was rocking back and forth, and he took his hand and began rubbing my nub in slow circles. He was looking into my eyes, and his own eyes were glowing like sapphires. He said, "I told you I was going to fuck you in that dress…or what's left of it anyway."

I kissed him deeply, and said "Baby, I want to please you. Tell me what you want."

Unexpectedly, he said hoarsely, "I want you to drink from me. Will you?"

I nodded, and he bit into his wrist and held it to my lips. As I sucked his sweet thick blood, he began to moan and thrust up into my hot, wet center. He took his other hand and brought one of my breasts to his mouth and bit. We had never done this before at the same time, and the wave of pleasure that rolled through our bond was incredible. I could feel my contractions beginning and sucked even harder. He exploded violently inside me, and cried out in his ancient language; and I came, too, shuddering with the intensity of it.

I lay on top of him, panting and twitching. He was rubbing my back in slow circles, as if comforting a baby. He whispered in my ear, his accent thick, "That was quite something, was it not?"

The vampire has a talent for understatement.

*****

He had laid us down on the sofa, with him spooned up against my backside, his arms wrapped around me holding me to him. I could have lain like that all night, but he was cool and so was the room, and I began to get a little chilled. I said, "Eric, I'm getting cold, and I need to get dressed. Can we go home soon?" He squeezed me a little and then let me up. While I was getting dressed he said, "By the way, a package was delivered for you today." He gestured toward the corner of his desk.

I opened it, and it was our invitations. I showed them to him, and he nodded with approval. His only comment was, "Very elegant. I like them very much."

I replied, "Yes, they are better than I expected. Good thing I have so few of them to send out. Have you started on the reception?"

Eric nodded, and said, "Yes, it is coming along nicely. On a similar subject, my love, the King's secretary phoned earlier about our Second Bonding. Felipe has suggested that we do it in New Orleans, during Mardi Gras celebration.

New Orleans! That was Victor's territory. Why would Eric agree to go into the enemy's camp? He looked remarkably calm about it, though.

He continued, "In order to raise money for the reconstruction, and also to attract vampires back to the area, a new Krewe for Vampires has been formed, the Krewe of Erebus. You do know what a krewe is, right?"

I nodded. Everyone in the state of Louisiana knew that a krewe was a kind of social club that got together during Mardi Gras; most of the larger krewes hosted the big parades and balls for which New Orleans was world-reknowned. I knew that after Katrina, some people had thought that the Mardi Gras would be canceled, but one thing about New Orleans that made it special; not even a supreme natural disaster could get in the way of a good party. Smaller in scale, maybe, but not gone.

"I was originally expected to be there, but had thought to beg off because we would be on our honeymoon. Felipe is of course going to be the first "King" of the new Krewe. He wants to perform our Second Bonding as part of the ball's festivities." Eric looked at me seriously and said, "Sookie, I know that you probably would wish for a more private venue, but I really feel we should do this."

I was waiting for him to explain further, but he did not. I asked, "Honey, is it safe?" He paused for a long minute, and then said, "I believe that for us to ever have any peace, we need to go forward with the plans. You are under the King's formal protection, and Victor would be a total fool to try to take you while Felipe is present. Who knows? Perhaps he will overplay his hand and I will be justified in killing him openly. In any event, I will see to it that you are completely protected no matter what."

I still felt like there was a lot more to this story than I was hearing, but I would work on getting the rest of it out of him later. Right now, I could see that he was pretty set on the whole thing. Did I trust him? Yes, I did. So, I said, "OK, Eric, if you think we should, let's just call the King and set it up."

Eric looked sort of surprised that I had agreed to it so readily. He had also dressed by now, so he went over to his desk, sat down and retrieved his cell phone. He motioned for me to come to him, and pulled me onto his lap; then he made the call. I could hear his side of it. He said, "Hello, this is Eric Northman, Yes, yes, she is well. I am calling to say that we accept his Majesty's proposal to have our Bonding at the Mardi Gras Ball…Yes, we will. You know we will be on our honeymoon…yes, we can arrive by Saturday. We will have about three members of our entourage that will be with us…. That is very kind, I am sure my Bonded will enjoy staying at the residence…. All right, I will await your email with the details."

He snapped the phone shut. "She will be sending us the details tomorrow night. They are making room for us at the royal residence, as it is very difficult to get rooms in New Orleans during the Mardi Gras season, especially this year. In fact, I believe that the Vampire Ball will be one of the few held this year, due to the storm."

I knew that New Orleans was still in a complete mess after Katrina, which is why Shreveport had hosted the King's Ball. I asked him a question that had been on my mind for a while now. "So, honey, what exactly happens during this ceremony?"

Eric said, "I've only seen one, a couple of centuries ago. It is similar to the wedding ceremony of Kings and Queens. We will use the same ceremonial knife that was used when we made or first Bond. Our blood will be mingled into a chalice, and we will drink. There are some magical rituals, but I cannot remember very much about them. Remember that the marriage of royalty is only good for a hundred years? A Second Bond is permanent and unbreakable even in death, and therefore the magic required is much different. Of course, ours has already been accomplished by virtue of a little fairy magic, but they cannot know that. The secretary is emailing us the exact ceremony."

I asked the next most important question, "What do I wear?"

He laughed and said, "I believe the traditional colors are red and gold, and it should be a very special dress, indeed. At the Bonding I witnessed, the train on the gown was embroidered in real gold, and required four attendants just to help carry it." I must have looked alarmed, because he said, "Remember, we are to be part of the "entertainment" at a Mardi Gras ball. All of the "court" gowns will be elaborate. I think Pam can help guide you. We may need to have one made for you."

I thought so, too. I bet that red and gold Second Bonding outfits were pretty scarce in Shreveport, Louisiana. I said, "Honey, it's late and I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

He looked at his watch, and said, "Of course, for you it is very late, and you must be up early tomorrow. My lawyer is coming by the house by 11:00, for you to sign those papers. It is now more important than ever."

I vaguely wondered why, but was too tired to care. He waved at Clancy on the way out, and he tucked me into the Corvette, and took me home. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	36. Chapter 36

_Author's notes: Charlaine Harris owns sole rights to all these wonderful characters. All Hail the Queen!**** Thanks to the reader who emailed me with a little technical glitch with Sookie's corset. I fixed it. I should have known better, I just made one from scratch last year to wear to Mardi Gras! _

Chapter 36

Sookie's POV

Luckily, I have a sort of internal alarm clock and was able to wake in plenty of time to receive Eric's attorney. I had noticed that since I had been getting a pretty steady diet of vampire blood, I didn't seem to require as much sleep. I felt great; healthier, more confident, and sexier. After last night, I could tell that my skin was already starting to take on a little glow. I used to worry about being accidentally turned from too much blood, but now according to Niall that would never happen. In fact, if I was to live longer, I _needed_ Eric's blood. Maybe that's why it no longer made me squeamish to drink from him.

I was, in fact, getting slightly aroused just thinking about our escapades from the night before. Too bad it was so long until first dark. Shaking it off, I went upstairs and made out a list of things to do this afternoon. I suddenly realized that I had not told Jason about my engagement. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I felt I had to do it. He was a butt-head, but he was still my brother. I called his cell phone, and he didn't answer, so I left a voice message. 'Jason, this is Sookie. I will be in Bon Temps this afternoon. If you can, meet me on your lunch break at Merlotte's."

I knew he always took lunch at 1:00, so that should give me plenty of time to Bon Temps.

Promptly at 11:00, I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to open the door. There on the doorstep stood Sophie Ann's old lawyer, Mr. Cataliades. I was so surprised, I must have been standing there with my mouth open. I remembered my manners in time, though, and said, "Mr. Cataliades! Please, come in! It is so nice to see you."

With his jovial demon smile he said, "Sookie, my dear, it is certainly wonderful to see you again. When the Viking told me of his intentions, I can't tell you how pleased I was! After all the recent unpleasantness, at least something good came of it."

I thanked him for his kind words, and asked after his niece. He said, "She is well, and I will tell her you asked about her."

I said, ", I had no idea that you were Eric's lawyer. I thought you only practiced in New Orleans."

He shook his head sadly, "After the destruction of the city in the storm, I had temporarily relocated to Baton Rogue. With the Queen's untimely demise, I thought that perhaps Shreveport might prove to be more…advantageous. I am going to re-open an office in New Orleans quite soon, I imagine. In any event, I have known the Viking for many years. Now, I have several documents for you to sign."

I indicated the dining room table, because it would give us room to spread out papers. He nodded, and carried his attache' case in and began to unload documents. From the stack he was making, I wondered if I was still going to make it to Bon Temps by 1:00.

He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat. He stood next to me, and handed me a fountain pen. He slid a set of papers in front of me.

"This is a bank account, set up for household and your personal expenses. You can use it as you see fit. It is linked to other accounts, so the balance will never fall below $200,000."

I gasped. Had he just said $200,000, American money? No way. I said, "Are you sure?"

His eyes twinkled, and he said, "Eric warned me you might balk, but you will be furnishing a rather large house and grounds and might very well spend considerably more than that. Also, any wedding expenses are to be taken out of this account. That is why it is linked to the other accounts, so that it will be replenished as needed. Here is a debit card linked to this account."

I was shocked to my core, but murmured absently, "Actually, a relative is paying for the wedding…"

Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows, but he merely said, "Very well. Please sign here…and here."

We slowly made our way through all the papers, and my head was spinning by the time we got to the end. I honestly had no idea of what-all I had just signed, but one thing was clear. Eric hadn't been kidding about having so much that we couldn't spend it all. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea. No wonder he thought my job was unnecessary. I absolutely was _not_ going to work at Merlotte's, ever again. Those other girls needed those wages, and I quite clearly did not. It would take me a long time to get used to that idea.

Finally, he handed me two credit cards, one a black American express (I had never even seen one before) and a platinum Visa. He said, "In view of the fact that you will be married in less than three weeks, we went ahead and had these issued in your married name. You might have some issues using them until your driver's license is changed, but probably not."

I stared down at the cards, and sure enough, the name on the card read "Sookie Northman". I felt my heart do a little bump. This was the first time I had ever seen my new name, written out. Somehow, it made all of this real.

He said, "As soon as you are legally married, we will have you sign a few additional documents, but for the most part, we are finished. Now, Sookie, you can always come to me if Eric is unavailable for advice. I will be your attorney, too. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need me."

I offered him some iced tea before he left, but he declined, so I showed him out. Before leaving, he said, "You have proven yourself to be a brave and special woman, and I for one think you and the Viking are well suited; the best of luck to you, my dear." With that, he left. I wandered back downstairs, stretched out on our bed next to my sleeping vampire, and just stared at him. Besides the Corvette, if you looked at Eric, you would never know if he had any money, one way or another. I had always assumed he was well off, most vampires were, but this? Well, well, well. As Gran used to say, still waters run deep.

I shook myself a little, and snapped out of my reverie. I had to get to Bon Temps, and I had better get going. I collected my purse, the wedding invitations, and my list of things to do, kissed my vampire, and left.

*******

I went through the kitchen and out into the garage, and saw the Escalade. I got in, and found the remote that would open the garage door and gate. I opened the door, and drove down to the front gate. Cooper was standing in about the same place as he was yesterday, and I rolled down my window and said, "Hey, can you go now? I'm ready to run my errands."

He said, "Sure! Let me just tell Jim. Would you like for me to drive?"

Since I wasn't sure exactly how to get back to the highway from here, I said, "Sure. I can be going over my list on the way. We've got to kind of hurry, though, because I'm meeting my brother in Bon Temps for lunch."

He said, "No problem!" He ran over and had a quick conversation with the other guard. I switched seats, he went around and jumped in, and we were off. He apparently knew how to get to Bon Temps, because he never asked me any directions.

Soon after leaving the house, he said, "Sookie, you should program my number into your phone, just in case you need me."

I nodded, and he recited the number while I added it to my speed dial.

On the way, we talked about the mundane things that two strangers talk about when confined together: the weather, where we had grown up, things like that. He was a nice guy, and I sneaked a peak into his head. It was a typical Were brain, though, tangled and hard to read. I did get the overall impression that he seemed to like me, and that he took his job seriously, and that was good enough for me. I decided to turn on the radio, and asked him if he had a preference of music. He said, "Well, I am partial to country and western, and old rock 'n roll."

I found the old rock station out of Shreveport, and the first song to come on was "Sympathy for the Devil", one of my all-time favorite Rolling Stones songs. I had to laugh a little, because for some reason this song made me think of Victor Madden. I had pulled out the packet of invitations. As long as I was going to see Sam, I might as well give him his, so I took the time to get his ready.

As soon as we got to Bon Temps, I started to give Cooper directions to Merlotte's, but he said he knew where it was. We were running a couple of minutes late, and I could see Jason's truck already parked in front. I said, "You are welcomed to come in and get some lunch, but I am afraid I will be talking to my brother about some personal stuff, and it might be uncomfortable for you."

He said, "Don't worry. I'll be close, but will still give you some privacy." He went through the door, and held it for me, but I could see him scanning the patrons. I felt a little weird dragging a bodyguard in to a place where I had spent so much of my life; but, I had promised Eric.

I could see several people glancing up, and they seemed a little surprised to see me coming through the front door, not in uniform and with a stranger to boot. I could see Jason sitting over in a booth, and Sam was in his usual spot standing behind the bar. I waved to him, and he broke into a big smile. He came out and gave me a big hug. I could feel Cooper hovering behind me, so I turned and started to introduce the two. Sam surprised me by saying, "I know Coop. Good to see you, man. Looking out for our girl, huh?"

Cooper said, "Yes, I am. How have you been?"

Sam said, "Well, I've been missing my best waitress, but other than that, good. So, Sookie, what are you doing here?"

I looked over at Jason, and said, "I'm here to tell _him_ about being engaged. I am _not_ looking forward to this."

Sam nodded sympathetically. He knew exactly why I was so mad at my brother. He said, "Give me the high sign if you need me. I'll send over the new girl, Traci, to take your order."

I went and slid into the booth. Jason said, "Well, it's about time you got here. Who's the guy, Sookie? Some new flame I haven't heard about? The Supe du jour? You just went from no dates to a man-magnet, didn't you?"

Honestly, I was kind of surprised that he hadn't already heard about my engagement, the supernatural community grapevine being what it was. I knew he was on the outs with his "pack" though, so maybe it wasn't so surprising after all. Ignoring the insult, I said, "No, that's Cooper. He's just here as a friend."

The new waitress, Traci, had come up to the table, and asked if she could take our order. I asked for an iced tea and a club sandwich. I really wasn't very hungry, but wanted to appear normal. Jason had already ordered since he was on his lunch hour and had limited time. He was trying to give her the old Stackhouse charm, though. I guess he hadn't yet bagged another of Sam's staff.

We sat and stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to be the one to start. Finally, he broke the silence by saying, "So, are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

I replied, "Jason, I am only here because you are my brother, and I can't change that. You have treated me and others that have been good to you very, very badly and I may never forget it."

He had the audacity to not even look ashamed. I could tell in that minute he would never change. He just put a cocky grin on his face, and said, "Look, Sookie, I guess I could have handled it differently, but let's face it…she was nothin' but a 'ho. I should never have married her in the first place. I don't even know if the kid is mine."

Traci had brought our food, and set it down, but I could not eat a bite. Jason, on the other hand, grabbed his cheeseburger and dug in. I sat silently for a minute, then said, "Jason, I met you here today to tell you that I'm getting married."

He said, "What? Who to? That guy that came in with you? Wow, is that your ring? Is it real? The guy must be loaded! Well, at least it ain't one of those damned vamps you used to hang with…"

I gave him a glare, and said coldly, "As a matter of fact, I'm marrying Eric. You remember Eric, don't you?" I'm pretty sure he did, and they hadn't liked each other much.

"You are not! No sister of mine is going to marry no dead guy! It's bad enough that you are fucking those things, but you are not marrying one! I'm the man in this family and I put my foot down!" By now he was shouting. I knew I needed to keep cool, or I might send him flying across the room, and I didn't want to mess up Sam's bar.

Cooper and Sam had both instantly appeared at the table, and Sam said, "Jason, what in God's name is wrong with you? Settle down, and apologize to your sister, before I kick your mangy butt out of here."

I wasn't the only one blessed with the Stackhouse temper. Jason had turned red in the face, and the veins in his neck were bulging out. He jumped out of the booth and said to me, "What are you gonna do, Sookie, have your other boyfriends here beat me up? Do you fuck'em all at once, or one at a time?....Hey! Let me go! Asshole!" Sam and Cooper had each taken one arm, and took very little time in bodily ejecting him from the bar.

I was trembling, and blushing with embarrassment. Everyone in the bar was staring at me, and I knew this scene would be repeated all over town in a flash. I guess it was my fault for picking such a public place, but I expected just about anything but the reaction I got. If anyone should be more tolerant of other people, it was Jason. After all, he was a were-panther himself, even if he was the bitten kind. Sam and Cooper had come back to the table, and stood by looking uncomfortable.

Sam said, "Sookie, are you OK? I can't believe he said that stuff to you! Eric is going to kill him!"

Oh, crap. If Eric ever heard about this, he might very well kill him. As much as I loathed him right now, I still did not want him dead. I looked at both of them sternly, and said, "All right, you two! Listen up! Eric is never going to hear about this, do you understand me? Not ever!"

They both nodded, but Sam said, "_Cher_, you know I've got your back, always. If you don't want to tell him, okay. But there are other people here. Don't you think he'll find out sooner or later?"

He had a point, but I looked around and of course now everybody was trying their best to look like they hadn't seen or heard a thing. I sighed. "I'll just have to take my chances. None of these people have much to do with the vampires, anyway."

I slid out and put some money on the table. I hugged Sam again, and said, "I'm sorry for being such a spectacle. Oh! I almost forgot!" I reached in my bag, and pulled out his invitation, and handed it to him. I said, "Short notice, I know, but I hope you can come."

He opened the envelope, read it, and said rather sadly, "Well, I guess this makes it official. Sure, Sook, you know I'll be there."

I had a ton of other stuff to do, so I thought I'd better be on my way. I kissed Sam on the cheek, and said to Cooper, "Let's roll."

We went out and jumped in the Escalade, and since we were close to my house, I decided to drop by there first. I told him I wouldn't be long, and ran in. Amelia had just got back from the library, and gave her a big hug. I had been calling her with updates everyday, but it was still good to see her. I did have one thing to say to her, though. "Amelia, I have something to confess. As much as I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor, I asked Pam instead. I knew she would never have another opportunity to be one, and I didn't think you'd mind."

She laughed and said, "Sookie, I'm from New Orleans. I have been a bridesmaid a total of twelve times. I appreciate the sentiment, but it's really okay. Plus, it will be worth it to see a vampire in a bridesmaid dress."

Suddenly, it hit me! "Amelia, you are from New Orleans! Your dad is rich! Does he belong to one of the Carnival Krewes? Have you ever been to a ball?"

She laughed and said, "Yes, and yes. I was actually a Queen one season, and you should have seen my dress! It was awesome, but really, really uncomfortable. Why?"

So, I told her about the Second Bonding ceremony, and that I needed a dress. She said, "Honey, those kinds of dresses take usually take months to make, and this is already getting into the Carnival season. The only place I know that you might still be able to get something remotely appropriate is New York."

Just great. Now I was beginning to panic. However, today I still had lots to do. I handed Amelia three invitations, and said, "One is for you, one is for Trey. The other is for Bill. Could you walk over tonight and give it to him personally?"

She said she would. I knew that the day was getting away from me, so I rushed to my room, grabbed a few extra clothes, my birth certificate, and my little jewelry box from on top of my dresser. I waved at Amelia on the way out the door, and yelled, "Call me!"

I jumped in the car, and Cooper and I headed back to town. I had him pull over at the post office, so I could turn in my application for a passport. I had made the required pictures at a drugstore the day Claudine and I had gone shopping, and downloaded the application form over the Internet. All I had to do was provide my identification, pay my money, and swear the oath. It didn't take nearly as long as I thought.

Next, we went to Rose Mansion, so I could pay for it. Kenneth was glad to see me, and I thought he would pass out when he saw my ring. He said, "Hon-ney, my goodness! The bar business must be very, very good! Well, come inside and let's get you all squared away."

As we were walking back to his office, I asked if Eric had been in touch about the reception. He said excitedly, "Oh, yes! He called himself! He was very definite about what he wanted…but he swore me to secrecy! Don't even ask." He wiggled his eyebrows, and made a zipping motion across his lips. He was so cute, I just had to laugh.

I had been in the house before on several occasions, but this time I was looking at it from a different point of view. It was exquisitely decorated with a mixture of antiques, more modern but comfortable pieces, and lots of interesting artwork. I would love for our new home to look as wonderful as this one did. I told him, "Kenneth, this place is so beautiful. Are all these family pieces?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "My dear! You should have seen this place! We had to toss out almost everything and start from scratch! You know, Daniel was an interior designer in New Orleans for years before we moved here."

I asked excitedly, "Does he still take on clients?"

He said, "Sometimes, but he has to be able to "feel" the place, and he won't work for just anybody. Why?"

"Well, Eric has just finished renovating a house, and I need to furnish it. It's pretty big, and I don't know the first thing about decorating. I want to do the house justice. Do you think he might talk to me about it?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course he would, Sookie. He likes _you_. And to do the Northman house! He'll be in hog heaven! Shall I have him call you?"

I said yes, and then we finished up the arrangements. When I went to pay for it, he said, "Oh, no, Mr. Northman said he would take care of the whole thing."

I said, "Actually, a relative is paying for the wedding, so I'll put the rental of the house on this card, and then Eric can pay for the rest." That sounded fair, and now I had officially let Niall pay for something.

My last stop of the day was the florist. I was getting a little worn out by now. What a day! But, I didn't want to have to drive all the way back over here tomorrow, so I pushed on. One good thing about our new house, it was going to make the drive to Bon Temps so much easier!

All little southern downtowns are laid out in a similar fashion; generally a town square with a government building of some kind in the middle. This central square would be surrounded by rows of old brick buildings mainly occupied by local Mom-n-Pop style businesses. Most of them have narrow storefronts with long interiors, and back doors that open onto delivery alleys. Bon Temps was no exception, and the only florist in town was located in the middle of the row of old buildings on Main Street.

As usual, the parking was horrible, and we drove around the square several times. There were a couple of pedestrians (both of whom I recognized), and a guy reading a newspaper sitting on a bench in front of the café next to my florist. Just the normal, run-of-the-mill scene in exciting downtown Bon Temps, so I said, "Listen, Cooper, just let me out here. I won't be in for long, and you can just sort of double park here, with the engine running."

He said, "Sookie, what about the guy on the bench?"

I looked at him, and said, "Let me see if I can tell what he's thinking." I let down my shields, but I was too far away to hear more than a buzz. I said "I think it's all right. No one is going to try anything in the middle of town. I'll just be a minute. If you find a place to park, just come on in."

I got out of the car, and as I did, the man on the bench casually glanced up smiled at me faintly and nodded. He folded his newspaper and stood, then turned and went back into the café. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned and looked at Cooper and gave him a smile that said, "See? Harmless."

I went to the front door of the floral shop, opened the door, and stepped in. It was cool inside, and had that almost sickly too-many-varieties-in-one-room smell common to all florists. The front room had some really nice displays set up around the room which I admired. Soon a woman stepped out from the workroom in the back. I had known her most of my life, so I said, "Hi, Patty. I'm here to pick out flowers for a wedding."

She said, "Hey, Sookie. Long time, no see. Are you the bride?"

I nodded, and she said, "Best wishes. Now, what did you have in mind?"

I pulled out the photo of the bouquet and arrangements that I had found on the Internet, and soon we were engrossed in an avid discussion. It was easier than I thought it would be. I guess having such a short time to prepare made it easier to make a decision. I didn't have the luxury of fooling around, so I made my final choices, told her where and when everything should be delivered, and paid for it with the debit card.

Just then, from the back room, I heard a faint "ding". Patty glanced around, and said, "Oh, that must be my afternoon delivery. Excuse me for a minute." She walked over and reached out to pull aside the drape which hung in the doorway, when two men burst through it, shoving Patty violently aside. One of them was the man that had been reading the paper! Oh, crap!

Both men were barreling towards me. Patty started screaming at the top of her lungs. The first man lunged forward to grab me, but due to my recent ingestion of Eric's blood, I spun quickly out of his grasp. Just as I was preparing to see if my "popping" lessons had paid off, the door opened and Cooper stepped in. In a split second, he took in what was happening, and dove for the attacker closest to me.

Angrily, I turned back towards the other man, who was reaching towards me; I tried to focus all that anger in his direction, and thought about shoving him away, and "whack"! He went flying across the room, falling into one of Patty's displays. Patty had crouched down behind her counter and I could hear her calling 911 and yelling for help.

Cooper and the first man were rolling around, crashing into various small tables. The first man was groggily getting to his feet, and I knew he would be headed for me soon, so I ran towards the front door, jerked it open and sped outside.

Just as I had hit the sidewalk, I could see Sheriff Dearborn running towards me, a barber drape still hanging from his neck and flapping behind him. He must have been getting his hair cut at the barber shop, three doors down. He had his gun drawn, and he was yelling, "Out of the way, Sookie!"

My momentum had carried me on out between the cars parked in the slots directly in front of the floral shop. The man who had been chasing me came barreling out the door behind me, but the Sheriff was within a few feet of him, pointing his gun and shouting, "Police! Freeze!"

The man must have realized that Sheriff Dearborn meant it, because he indeed came to an abrupt halt. Dearborn yelled, "On the ground, now!" The man stretched out on the sidewalk. The Sheriff knelt down, and was snapping some cuffs around the man's wrists, when the door flew open and Cooper shoved a somewhat bloody and disheveled man out the door, with his arm shoved up at a sharp angle behind his back.

The Sheriff raised his gun in their direction, and barked out, "Stop right there!"

Both Cooper and the other man stood still. I had vaguely noticed a siren and almost immediately, a police car had skidded to a stop in the road behind me. Two deputies scrambled out of the car, and were running up with their guns drawn as well. I said loudly, "The guy in the jacket is with me!"

People all along the square were pouring out of the shops to see what all the excitement was about. They were talking excitedly and pointing, and for the second time that day, I considered "poofing" on home. However, I realized that would be very last thing I should do if I wanted the talk to settle down. I was glad now that I hadn't done it earlier; I probably would have had to get Bill go glamour Patty into forgetting it, and she might forget my flower order right along with my poofing act. I didn't have time to mess with re-ordering.

By now, Patty had come outside, and although she looked shocked, she seemed to be fairly in control of her emotions. She said to Dearborn, "Bud, these guys came in through the back and I guess they were planning to rob me. This nice man came in and stopped them."

If that's what she wanted to make of the situation, it was OK by me. I looked at Cooper, and shook my head slightly. He gave a half-nod, to show that he got the idea. Dearborn said, "OK, boys, get this other fella in cuffs, and lets haul 'em on down to the station." The deputies complied, and patted both of them down for weapons. Apparently they found none, so took them over and shoved them into the back seat of the squad car.

Dearborn looked at me, Cooper, and Patty, and said, "Let's go back inside and you all can tell me what happened."

Uh-oh.


	37. Chapter 37

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris.**** This week, I have been working on a shadowbox that contains a four foot long sword, and of course I can't help but think about our viking while I'm working on it. That sucker is heavy! No wonder our Eric is so muscular! Anyway, here is the aftermath of the recent attack..._

Chapter 37

Sookie's POV

It was about an hour and a half later, and Cooper and I were just leaving the police station. The Sheriff had gone over the "crime scene" (boy, what a mess. I was going to have to make it up to poor Patty, somehow) and the only thing out of the ordinary he found was a small plastic bottle of some unknown liquid substance, and a damp rag on the floor near where Cooper and the first attacker had been rolling around. The Sheriff seemed to think that it was peculiar that two men had came in to rob a florist in the middle of the afternoon, with no guns. He had asked us all to go back to the station to give statements.

Apparently the two men he had taken into custody had refused to say a word. They were being held until the Sheriff could figure out exactly what to charge them with. Cooper and I had both played as ignorant as possible. The Sheriff had wanted to know who Cooper was and what he was doing there. After it came out that he was a licensed bodyguard, things got really interesting.

After going around and around, I had finally got irritated and said, "Sheriff, I am going to be married soon to a businessman from Shreveport. He worries about me, so he hired Cooper. There is no law against it, as far as I know. We had nothing to do with this whole thing, except being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I have never seen those two men before. Now, if you have any more questions, you can contact my lawyer, , in Shreveport." I had taken out a card the lawyer had given me earlier, and slid it across the Sheriff's desk. I hoped that Bud Dearborn would have fun trying to push _him_ around. After that, we had left.

It was a little after dark when we got back to the Escalade. I realized that I needed to call Eric and tell him why I was late; somehow, I was not looking forward to making this call at all. Suddenly my cell phone rang, and I knew without looking who it was. I answered brightly, "Hi, honey! Sorry I wasn't home when you got up!"

He said calmly, "So, where are you?"

I said, "Well, Cooper and I are on our way back to Shreveport from Bon Temps. We had a little trouble at the florist."

He was not buying it, I could tell by the long silence. Then, "…Yes? Exactly what kind of trouble?"

I thought for about five seconds about lying to him, figured it wouldn't do any good, and so I answered, "Well, two guys came into the florist shop and tried to kidnap me, but Cooper stopped it, and the police came and arrested them both. I'm fine, really. They never even laid a finger on me!"

He yelled, "WHAT! Put the damned Were on the phone, now!"

Rather apologetically, I handed the phone to Cooper. I heard him say, "Yes, sir. No, she's really fine, they never actually touched her….yes, they took us in for questioning, but Miss Stackhouse finally got them to let us go…no, sir….yes, sir, I will." He handed the phone back to me, and his face was a little red.

Eric said, rather grimly, "Sookie, I want you to come straight to Fangtasia. Meet me in my office. We need to talk."

I said, "Uh…OK. We should be there in about a half-an-hour. Bye now."

I looked over at Cooper, and I could tell by looking at him that he was not looking forward to the meeting, either.

**********

When we got to Fangtasia, I told Cooper to pull around back by the employee's entrance. I had no desire to go in through the front of the club and have everybody staring at me. I had felt nothing but agitation and anger through the bond for the last half-hour, and I fully expected to see my vampire pacing around his office. Instead, he was sitting in his chair, pushed back away from his desk. He had one leg crossed over the other, resting by the ankle, and propped across his lap was a very large sword. He was patiently honing one edge with a whetstone. I glanced over at Cooper, and he had that "deer caught in the headlights" look about him. He swallowed once, hard.

Eric looked up from his work, and his blue eyes looked nearly black. He said in his deep voice, "Sookie. Come in." He stood up to his full 6'5", took the sword and placed it tip down to the floor, both hands lightly resting on the hilt. He was dressed tonight in an ordinary pair of jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt, but nevertheless, looked totally formidable. I could feel through the bond that he was glad to see me, but he looked so scary right at this moment even I hesitated.

He must have sensed my reluctance, because he sort of shook his head, laid the sword down flat on the top of his desk, and then smiled. He said, "Come in, Lover, I am not going to bite you." (I guess that was a little vampire humor.)

I went over to him and he leaned down and kissed me softly on the mouth. His eyes locked on to mine, and he said gently, "Are you certain you were not harmed?"

I nodded, and said, "Cooper was there. He got one guy, and I was able to get away from the other because…well, you know." I didn't want to go into it in front of the Were. I was also going to leave out the part about Cooper not having been there the whole time, since it was really my fault that he was not.

However, Cooper was determined to tell him the gory details, and he did, leaving out nothing. I could see Eric suppressing a smile when Cooper him my final words to Bud Dearborn. He finished by saying, "I should have never let her go in alone. I take full responsibility for this, Mr. Northman."

Eric had leaned back against his desk, and he looked up at the ceiling for a minute as if searching for answers there, and then said, "You are partially right. You should never have let her out of your sight, even for a minute. But, you did indeed come to the rescue in time to avert disaster. If you had not, we would be having a much different…conversation."

He looked directly at Cooper, and I think his meaning was quite clear to all three of us. He continued, "You can go. Take Sookie's car back to the house and drop it off. Be there tomorrow for gate duty."

Cooper nodded to Eric, and said, "Yes, sir." Then he looked at me and said, "I'm glad you're OK, Sookie."

I smiled at him, and said, "Thanks for everything, Coop. I'll see you soon."

Eric escorted him out the door, and shut it. No sooner than the door was firmly closed, he whirled around and in a flash had me crushed up against him. He was kissing me and running his hands over me, as if to satisfy himself that I was in one piece. He whispered hoarsely in my ear, "Are you sure you are all right?"

I said, "Yes, baby, I'm fine. It made me mad more than anything!"

We resumed our kissing. Things were beginning to heat up a bit, and just as he was lifting my top over my head, Pam came in, followed by two vampires that looked vaguely familiar. I gasped and pulled my shirt back down, but she just grinned and said, "Are you two at it again? Master, your visitors are here."

Her Maker growled a little deep in his chest, but said, "Lover, I must meet with these men. Have you had any dinner?"

I realized that I was quite hungry, because I had been too upset to eat anything at Merlotte's. I shook my head. He said, "Pam, please take Sookie out and get her something to eat. By the time you get back, my meeting should be over."

The two "visitors" had been hovering in the hallway, and now they came all the way into Eric's office. Eric said, "Sookie, this is Joeseph, and Weldon. They are visiting the area, from Arkansas. Joseph, Weldon, this is my Bonded, Sookie." They both gave me the vampire nod, and I said brightly, "Nice to meet you both. Now, Eric, I'll see you later. You boys have a nice meeting."

I followed Pam out and we took her car to a near-by restaurant that served human food as well as an assortment of Bloods. We ordered, and while we were waiting, Pam said, "So, Sookie, I hear you have been in trouble again." She made it sound like I had gone out and scrounged up the first trouble I could find.

I said rather sharply, "Nothing I couldn't handle." Well, me, a bodyguard, and three policemen.

She sighed, and said, "I just hope you make it to the wedding. I will never have another opportunity to be a maid-of-honor." No wonder she was so concerned.

To change the subject, I told her about everything I had accomplished so far in arranging the wedding, and then asked about the plans for the reception. She laughed and said, "Sookie, my Master is having much fun with making the arrangements, but I am not allowed to tell you anything. He wants you to be surprised."

So far, his surprises had been really good ones, so I said, "Well, all right. I guess I can wait. It will be here before we know it. I can't believe I let him talk me into doing this in such a hurry."

A peal of laughter, then, "Oh, Sookie, I cannot believe that he was willing to wait this long! Most unlike him, when he truly wants something. Now, I understand you will need a rather ornate Bonding gown. Let me give you some ideas…"

So, we spent rest of our dinnertime discussing the Second Bonding.

*******

By the time we got back, the other vampires were just leaving. They saw Pam and I coming down the hallway, and both gave us a bow, and then left. Hmm. I knocked on Eric's door, and went in. Pam followed me in, and shut the door behind her. Eric was on the phone, but motioned me over and drug me onto his lap. Pam sat in one of the chairs directly in front of his desk and crossed her legs. He said into the phone, "All right, Robert, I'll let you know. Thank you, Brother." With that, he hung up.

He nuzzled my neck a little, and I could feel his fangs slide out. If Pam hadn't been staring at us with such a leer on her face (and her fangs were down, too, I noticed) I would have just pulled all my clothes off right there and let him have it.

However, after a couple of minutes he unfortunately quit, and cleared his throat. He said in a very neutral voice, "Sookie, it is clear that Victor is not going to give up easily. In spite of our precautions, he has very nearly gotten hold of you on two occasions. I am unwilling to risk that he will be unsuccessful a third time. So, I am going to do the one thing I can think of to keep you absolutely safe. Until the wedding, I am sending you to stay with Robert, in New York."

He said this very, very calmly, but I could feel his agitation through the bond. I was so surprised if he hadn't been holding me, I would have fallen right off his lap. I could hardly believe that he thought another vampire might be able to protect me better than he could. I sat in stunned silence.

He continued, "I am sending Pam with you. If you wish, you can take the witch to keep you company during the day. Robert will be sending a plane for you tomorrow evening."

No longer able to contain myself, I burst out, "Eric! I have a wedding to prepare for! I can't leave! You can't just pack me off like an unwanted step-child without asking me first!" I tried to get off his lap, but he held me still.

He said sternly, "Do you think this is easy for me? I despise it! However, for now it is prudent. Beloved, do you trust me?"

I was still upset and angry, but after a long moment I nodded. He said, "All right, then. Whatever still needs to be done about the wedding, can be done by Internet, telephone, or you can send Bobby to handle it. No one must know where you are."

Pam said, "Sookie, be practical. You still need two dresses, and New York is the ideal, if not the only, place to find them. You can also buy almost everything you might want or need for your new home."

Well, she had me there. The biggest objection I had, although I had not said so in front of Pam, was that I didn't want to be away from Eric. The very idea made me feel slightly ill. Sappy, but true. Ugh. So, I asked him, "Is there any possibility that you could come?"

He sighed and told me, "No, I have too many things here that are urgent. It won't be for long. You can come back just before the wedding, we will be gone on our honeymoon for a week, and arrive back in time for the Second Bonding. I am certain that after the ceremony, Madden will no longer be a problem."

If only that were true. I felt like he would never give up, even after the supposed Second Bonding. If it wouldn't cause an even bigger mess, I would just call him myself and tell him it was already a done deal. I knew that Eric was sending me off as a last resort, and that I really did trust him to know how to handle this type of thing. So I said, "If you insist on this, I will go. I'm not thrilled about it, though."

I think they were both expecting more argument. Eric gave me a squeeze, and then let me go. I stood up and so did he. Pam said, "So, are you going to ask the witch to come?" Her eyes were glowing. I knew that she and Robert were lovers, and she and Amelia had been lovers. Wouldn't that be awkward? It didn't look like she thought so.

I said, "Yes, I think I will. I hope she'll be able to go on such short notice." I got out my cell, and called her. When she answered I said, "Amelia, how would you like to go with me to New York for a couple of weeks?"

Without hesitation, she said, "New York? I'm in." And that was that.

******

After we had finished making plans for Pam's and my departure, Eric said he still had a few pressing items he had to see to, so I sat in his office and made a list of the things I had to do before leaving. After about an hour, however, he stood and said, "Come, Lover, let's go home." He waved at Pam on our way out, and he drove us the short distance to his house.

We went in, but instead of going downstairs, he drew me into the living room and set me down next to him on the sofa. My vampire took both of my hands in his, and said, "Sookie. I can feel that you are annoyed with me."

I sighed, and said, "I thought you were going to start telling me what was going on. I don't much care for decisions being made for me without my consent."

He looked uncomfortable for a moment then he said slowly, "Sookie, in this instance, you really are going to have to trust me. Know this: Madden has much bigger plans than just taking you from me. I am taking steps to see that he does not succeed."

Sometimes, although he looks perpetually young, I can see the weight of his years in his eyes. Tonight was one of those times. It made me so sad, that I could hardly stand to add to his problems. I decided to cut him a break, and just quit my bitching.

I leaned back against the sofa, and softly brushed his long hair away from his face. I said, "I've had a long day. Would you like to share a bath?"

No sooner had the words left my mouth, he stood and swooped me up in his arms, and carried me down to his chamber.

I began to run the water for our bath, and poured in some bath oil; a lovely smell rose from the water. As I was taking off my clothes, he lit several candles that were placed around the room. I pinned up my hair, and slipped into the hot water. I watched him as he pulled off his shirt, and then the rest of his clothing. He stood still for a minute (to let me get the full effect, I'm sure) and then he joined me.

I sat facing him, and silently took a sponge and some soap, and began bathing him. I ran the sponge over all his beautifully sculptured muscles in his arms and chest. In the last few weeks, I had come to know every inch of him intimately, and if I was going to be away from him I wanted to make sure I had it all memorized.

I think the feeling was mutual. As soon as I had finished with him, he returned the favor. The flickering of the candles was casting a play of light and shadows on his face; he looked both mysterious and familiar, all at once. I don't think that I've ever wanted him more than I did that minute. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. His big hands began stroking my breasts then he leaned down and kissed each one, in turn. He looked up at me and his eyes in this light looked as dark blue as the deepest part of the ocean. He said huskily, "My love, I need to taste you."

I nodded, and he stood and pulled me from the water, dried me and took me to his bed. He laid me down across it, crawled up between my legs, and began to give me pleasure with fingers and tongue. I was soon bucking and moaning, but he was taking his time; bringing me close to my release, then backing me down, until I wanted to scream. Just when I thought he was going to drive me mad, he bit and my orgasm rolled over me like a tidal wave.

Before my muscles had stopped contracting, he had crawled up and covered my body with his large one, and slid inside me. I must have felt as good to him as he did to me, because he moaned and threw his head back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him thrust deeply into me. He nuzzled my ear and whispered, "You taste incredible."

After a few minutes, he rolled off and lay on his side facing me. I was still lying on my back and he ran his arm under my shoulders. I was lying at a slight angle away from him; he raised my legs and slid his thighs under my bent knees, almost like I was sitting on his lap. The difference in our heights made it possible for him to penetrate me this way, and he reinserted himself into my wetness. He used his free hand to stroke my nub as he thrust into me. He said softly, "Look at me, lover. I want to watch you cum for me."

My temperature must have shot up ten degrees. I rolled my head over and stared into his eyes, and the combination of his hand and the slow thrusting from below was enough to bring me to the edge. My eyes began to loose focus and he said with satisfaction, "Yes, my love…" and once again he made me come, shuddering and twitching.

As soon as I was still, he rolled back on top, and resumed his slow pace, but almost instantly he was ready for his completion. He bit into my breast, and came inside me. We lay joined for few minutes, still relishing the connection, and when he slid out of me I ached at the loss. He cuddled me to him, and said gently, "You are mine, and I love you."

I wondered how I would ever manage to drag myself on that plane.


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the Sookieverse. I am just playing. ****** I was feeling generous, so here is another chapter. Sometimes I wonder why on earth I spend so much time doing this, and then the reviews start rolling in and it all becomes worth it! You guys keep me motivated!_

Chapter 38

Sookie's POV

The next afternoon, I woke lying on my side, with my vampire spooned behind me. I lay very still, savoring the feel of his cool body behind mine. Eventually I made myself get up, take a shower and get dressed. I found my suitcase that had been used to bring my clothes here the night I was shot.

I packed what I had, but I wasn't too worried. Apparently, I was expected to fill my days in New York with shopping, shopping, and more shopping. While most girls would be delighted at the prospect, I had never developed a talent for it. I wondered if having loads of money to spend would change that attitude. I kind of doubted it.

I hauled my bags upstairs and set them by the front door. I went into the kitchen and found that Juanita had been to the grocery store, and I felt guilty because now most of the fresh food would be going to waste. I decided to make myself an omelet and toast. The kitchen still unfamiliar, so I fumbled around a bit, but eventually everything was done and I sat at the bar and ate my meal.

I still had a few invitations to address and get in the mail, but besides that I had little to do before dark. As an afterthought, I had added an invitation for Mr. Cataliades. Somehow, I was becoming quite fond of the demon. Having a legal pit bull on a chain could come in quite handy, it seemed. I wondered if Bud Dearborn had found out anything about my two latest attackers, and if he had contacted the lawyer. I smiled, thinking about that particular conversation.

I cleaned up my dishes, and left a note for Juanita to take any of the food that she could use. I called Claudine and told her where I was going, and then why. She sounded quite concerned that I would be "out of her area", but I told her that I would be well protected. As long as no one found out where I was, I should be safe. I told her that her wedding invitation would be in the mail, along with Claude's and Niall's. I also told her that Jason was not invited, so if Niall wanted to attend there would be no close encounters with relatives he would rather not acknowledge. However, I figured that because of all the vampires in attendance, they all might give the whole thing a pass.

It was still about an hour before dark, but I went back downstairs, and stretched out next to Eric. I just lay and watched him, replaying the last few weeks in my mind. It seemed incredible to me that so much had happened in such a short amount of time. I was hoping that he would wake early, so I would have more time with him before we had to leave for the airport. Sure enough, a little before sunset he opened his beautiful eyes and said, "Good evening, my love."

I reached out and ran my finger down his cheek, and said, "I want you to do something for me."

He arched on eyebrow, and said, "Hmmm, sounds serious. What is it?"

Looking him in the eye, I said, "You only take little sips of my blood when you feed from me. I'm going to be gone for awhile, and I don't want you to be tempted by any of those fangbangers. I want you to take as much as you want, this time. I'll have plenty of time to recover in New York."

He said, "Sookie, I told you that I can and have survived off of bottled blood. I will be faithful, as I promised."

I blushed a little, but said, "Do it for me, then. I want it to be my blood that feeds you."

He smiled broadly, and said, "It means much to me to hear you say so. Do you know something? Since our bonding the fairy taste to your blood has gotten somewhat stronger."

Huh. No doubt another small detail not mentioned by Niall. Or, perhaps our situation was just so unusual, no one really knew what to expect. Either way, I was a little concerned, because too much fairy blood was not only intoxicating to the vampire, but was likely to lead to unfortunate consequences to the fairy who was "donating" it.

"Um…should I be worried?" I asked nervously.

"No. Strangely enough, it seems it to be giving me a higher tolerance for fairies. I no longer seem to want to drain Claudine."

"Maybe it is because we are related. I'll have to ask Niall about this the next time I speak to him."

I scooted closer, and offered him my neck. He rumbled deep in his chest, then began nuzzling me. I could feel his fangs slide down and scrape lightly along my jugular. Like Pavlov's dogs salivating to a dinner bell, my hootchie began to respond immediately. Apparently, the offer had served to stir up Eric as well, because he started pulling off my clothes.

I said, "Do we have time? Don't I have a plane to catch?"

A muffled reply came from behind my ear, "Private jet. Let them wait."

Oh. Oh, well, in that case….In no time flat, I was as naked as the Good Lord made me, and was being pulled on top of a very aroused vampire. After making sure I was ready to receive him, he guided my hips over him, and lowered me slowly onto his waiting hardness. As soon he had entered me fully, I began to rock back and forth, and in no time we were both moaning.

I tried to go slowly, so it would last, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I began moving faster and faster, and then I leaned forward and again offered him my throat. This time, he did not hesitate. He licked my neck and then bit. My orgasm was immediate and intense, but instead of the tiny sip he was accustomed to taking, this time he had really latched on. He was still thrusting up into me; as he sucked, through our bond I could feel my life force slipping into him and filling him, and his intense satisfaction from it.

A feeling of ecstasy began to steal through my body, and I realized now why drained victims rarely appear to have struggled much. At that moment, I would have gladly let him take every drop; in fact, when he had reached his own peak, stopped feeding and lazily began to lick my wounds to seal them, I groaned for the loss of his fangs. It was a good thing that he knew exactly how much he could take without harming me. Even though I was slightly lightheaded, I felt completely relaxed and satisfied. Wow, that had been…intense.

He whispered huskily, "Are you all right, my love?"

All I could manage was, "Ummmm. Yep."

He chuckled and said, "Now you see why I can't do that very often. I would never let you out of bed, and you would never want to leave."

I just laughed and said, "…and your point is?"

He just gave me the patented Eric smile, and then said, "Well, Dear One, it is a long flight to New York, and I suppose we really must get going."

I hadn't really planned on having to shower again, but I did, and while he was getting ready I went upstairs to make sure I had not forgotten anything. In no time at all, Eric had bounded up the stairs, and was pulling out his cell phone. I noticed that he looked quite rosy, no doubt due to all the extra blood. Surprisingly, I felt hardly any worse than when Bill had taken his normal feeding from me.

It was a very chilly evening, so I pulled on my cranberry-colored coat. I handed Eric a small stack of the remaining invitations, and asked him to see that they were mailed. He nodded, grabbed my bags, and we went out door. We took the Escalade, and drove to Pam's house. We pulled into the driveway, and directly behind us I saw headlights.

It was Bill's Cadillac, bringing Amelia from Bon Temps. He got out, pulled several bags from the trunk and threw them into the back of the Escalade. I wondered exactly how long Amelia thought we would be staying.

Eric inquired tersely, "Any sign of being followed?"

Bill shook his head and replied, "No. I took precautions." That seemed to satisfy Eric, because he nodded.

Amelia finally opened the car door and got out. Surprisingly, she was wearing a full length mink coat. I said, "Wow! That's some coat! Why so formal?"

She looked at me as if I were a slightly backward child and said, "Winter? New York? Duh! You'll be lucky if you don't freeze, if you didn't bring a warmer coat."

By now, the front door had opened and Pam stepped out, and danged if she wasn't wearing one, too. Hers was light colored, almost as pale as her hair. She looked very elegant, and since I knew she wasn't worried about keeping warm, I figured she was making a fashion statement. She looked me over and said, "I see you've managed to stay in one piece for a day. Congratulations." Eric gave her a look, but she just shrugged. At least she didn't comment on my choice of outer wear.

With that, we all got in to the SUV and took off. I was more than a bit surprised when Eric allowed Bill to drive. Amelia had climbed into the back seat, and Pam was "riding shotgun". Eric had slid in beside me, and held my hand.

He said quietly, "Sookie, you will be safe with Robert. He is the best at what he does, which is guarding priceless treasures; in this case, you. He will provide daytime guards for you and Amelia, and at night he and Pam will be with you."

I was listening to him, but my throat was forming an extra large–sized lump. I was determined that no matter what, I was NOT going to be a baby and cry.

He squeezed my hand. He said, "Lover, I want you to try and enjoy your trip. Buy the most beautiful dresses you can find. Buy things for our new home. Before you know it, it will be time for our wedding."

Okay, now I was really going to lose it. Dang. Get a grip, Sookie.

Bill turned to Eric and said, "No sign of anyone following. Go to the airport now?"

Eric said, "Yes. The TAC-Air facility."

Bill nodded, and in another few minutes we were turning into the airport and driving up to a private terminal. We drove between two large hangers and pulled up to a guard shack at a tall fence. Bill rolled down the window and gave Eric's name to the guard, and the security gate rolled open and we drove on out onto the tarmac, where a large business-class jet stood, with the engines running.

Two uniformed men were standing near the retractable stairs, and as we stopped they came towards us. We all climbed out, and one of the men stepped forward and said to Eric, "Mr. Northman? I am Thomas Heywood, and I will be the captain for tonight's flight." He nodded instead of offering his hand, so I knew that he was accustomed to being around vampires.

He motioned to the other uniformed man, and said, "This is our steward, Gerald. He will be taking care of the ladies' needs in the cabin. Let us help you with your bags."

The two men grabbed as many bags as they could carry, and Bill got the rest. They carried it all up the stairs and stowed everything on board the jet. Over the sound of the engines, Amelia said loudly, "That pilot sure is cute. I just love flyboys! I think I'll go get a closer look." She headed for the plane.

Pam looked at Eric, and said, "Master, do not worry. Robert and I will keep her quite safe. I will be in touch." She bowed, went over and boarded.

That left Eric and I, standing alone on the ramp. His long blond hair was blowing in the breeze created from the engines. He was dressed in his customary jeans and t-shirt, and his face had the light glow in the semi-darkness; he had never looked better to me. It was hard to hear over the engine noise, but he leaned in and said, "Be strong, Sookie. Make me proud. I love you."

I felt almost ill, but I nodded and smiled. I managed to get out, "I'll be fine! _You_ be careful! Will you call me?"

He said, "Of course. Maybe we can try some phone sex, eh? That might be fun! Now, you had better get going. Robert will be waiting."

He dragged me into a bear hug. He gave me a special Eric-style kiss, which I felt down to my toes. I stood back and smiled. It took every ounce of strength I possessed to walk away from him, but I did it. As I went up the stairs and stepped into the interior of the jet, Bill was waiting to disembark. He gave me a long, cool look, and then leaned in and brushed my cheek with his cool lips. I could feel that he was sad to see me go, but resigned. He said, "Goodbye, Sweetheart. Have a good trip."

I said something idiotic. "Bill, you two stay out of trouble, you hear me?" He must have found it amusing, because the corner of his mouth twitched up. He patted my arm reassuringly, and left.

I had never been on board a private jet before, and so I curiously looked around. I could see why Eric had chosen not to come on board with me. Bill was shorter and had been able to walk around without stooping, but my Viking would have not been able to stand up straight in the cabin.

To my left, I could see into the cockpit, where another uniformed man was sitting in the right seat, twisting knobs and talking on the radio. Directly in front of me was a small galley. To my right was the main cabin area, with two pairs of captains chairs facing each other on each side of the center isle. Behind them was a set of four chairs around a table on one side and a built in credenza on the other, and towards the back of the cabin was a rose-colored coffin (Pam's I guessed) and a sofa across the isle from it. To the rear was a door, but it was shut. I was guessing that it lead to the lavatory and luggage area.

Wow, this was pretty upscale for a girl who had hardly ever even flown on a commercial airliner. Amelia and Pam were already seated, and I chose a chair facing Amelia. I sat down, and the steward that had been loading our luggage came out and made sure I was belted in and comfortable. He told us we would be departing right away, and that after we were airborne he would be serving refreshments.

The pilot had come on board and taken his place in the left seat. The steward went over and pressed a button which caused the stairway to fold and close. He pushed a lever to lock it and took his seat in the cockpit. I could hear the engines spooling up, and before long we began to roll forward.

The covering for the window to my left was in its up position, so I could see out. I could see Eric and Bill, still standing by the Escalade. They stood side by side, not talking, just staring at the now moving jet. The sight of my two vampires standing there together, both the light and the dark, was enough to make me swallow hard to try and keep back my tears.

I sat back and closed my eyes, and the sense of desolation I had been keeping at bay threatened to overwhelm me. Suddenly, I could feel Eric sending me waves of reassurance and love through our bond. I concentrated, and reached a little deeper; underneath his projected calm I could detect a keen sense of longing, and I knew then that this separation was as hard for him as it was for me. I didn't know if that knowledge made me feel better, or worse.

Pam was eyeing me curiously, and Amelia said sympathetically, "Bet it's hard for you to leave him, huh?"

I nodded, unable to speak. By now the plane had taxied out onto the runway, and it pivoted into position. The engines began roaring, and we rolled forward, faster and faster. I felt a little bump, and then we were airborne. I been so engrossed in my own internal misery, that for once I had hardly even fretted about the takeoff. Maybe I would eventually learn to be a good flier, after all.

After a few minutes, the plane leveled off, and the steward got up and came into the cabin to offer us drinks. Pam requested a blood, and Amelia and I opted for the champagne he suggested. He asked us when we would like our dinner served, and the humans on board said to give us about half-an-hour. He nodded, and went back to fix our drinks.

When he came back, he unfolded a little table from its cubbyhole between Amelia's chair and mine, and one on Pam's side. He then brought our drinks. As we sipped them, we chatted about the trip. I asked Pam, "Does this plane belong to Robert? Surely a plane like this is too expensive for one person to own."

Pam said, "Actually, he does own it, but he frequently charters it out to other vampires through one of his companies. I understand that it is quite profitable, and we were lucky that it was available on such short notice.

Amelia said she had traveled on many corporate jets with her father, but this Gulfstream 550 was considered the Cadillac of the private jet world. Pam just smiled, and said, "Oh, yes, Robert would only have the best. I believe that it was specially built to have the capability of making the cabin light-tight, and also the other chairs are removable to accommodate more travel coffins."

While we had been talking, Gerald had been spreading a white linen cloth over the table behind us, and set it with china and silver for two. At the third place, he set a special small gold plate. He turned and said, "If you ladies would care to move back here, I'll be glad to serve your dinner."

We relocated and he first brought out a beautiful platter of cold seafood, with small saucers of cocktail sauce and hot butter. It contained huge boiled shrimp, king crab legs, and lobsters, already cracked open and waiting to be dipped. I had never seen anything as extravagant in my whole life! Amelia said that this was actually a fairly common offering on private planes. Unbelievable!

The steward had brought Pam a lovely crystal glass, and placed it on the little gold plate in front of her, and said, "Royalty Blended, ma'am, compliments of Master Robert."

Pam nodded, and smiled a sly smile. She turned to Amelia and said, "You have never met Robert, correct? You are in for a treat."

Amelia looked over at me, and I chuckled and said, "Oh, yes, he is something to see, all right. Good thing I'm already spoken for!"

We began to eat our dinner, and although at first I was picking at my food a bit, the seafood was so yummy that I managed to eat more than I thought I would. Gerald cleared the seafood, and brought Amelia and I each a small steamy towel for our hands. He then served us an entrée of steak and sautéed asparagus, which was delicious. Dessert was cheesecake with fresh berries, and Amelia took a piece, of which I tried a bite or two.

At the end of the meal, the steward was clearing the dishes; Pam asked him if he had a deck of cards. He smiled, and said "Of course! Open that little hatch by your elbow." She did, and there was a fresh deck of cards bearing a crest, which Pam told us was Robert's.

She suggested that she teach us a card game from her childhood. I never knew that vampires played games. I guess if you are going to live forever, you had better find lots of ways to amuse yourself. We played for quite awhile, and then we decided to watch a movie. Gerald gave us several choices, and we all agreed an old favorite of Amelia's, "Practical Magic".

By the time the movie was over, it was nearly time to land. Gerald had come stowed everything tidily, and made sure our seat belts were fastened. I could feel a sharp descent, and the big airplane settled gently on to the ground. I had never felt such a smooth landing. We taxied for a few minutes and then the plane swung around and came to a halt.

I looked out my window, and saw a long black limousine parked on the ramp. It sat in front of a larger version of the private terminal we had departed from in Shreveport. There were drifts of snow pushed up in piles around the building. I could see Robert standing in front of the car, flanked by two men. Although they were both taller than the Knight, he had such a commanding presence you could tell immediately who was in charge.

Gerald had been busy unlatching the door and lowering the hydraulic stairway. Pam rose from her seat, and motioned for us to follow. The steward was waiting with our coats, and helped us into them. Amelia and Pam went out before me. As I was passing by the cockpit door, I leaned in and thanked both pilots for such an enjoyable trip. Thomas grinned, and said, "Anytime, ma'am."

I stepped out the door, on to the first step, and was slapped in the face with the coldest wind I had ever felt! Good golly! Somehow, I had not given much thought to the change in temperature between temperate Bon Temps and early-February New York. It was really, really cold! Now I could see what Amelia had been getting at! I reluctantly descended the stairs, and Robert was waiting at the bottom. He had one arm around Pam. Amelia was flat-out staring at him, in complete amazement. Pam just looked at her and winked. Robert said, "Welcome to New York, ladies. How was your flight?"

Giving him a genuine smile, I said, "It was wonderful. Thank you so much!"

He took my hand and kissed it, as he had the night I met him. "I am glad you enjoyed it. Now, my ladies, your chariot awaits!"

******

By the time we arrived at our destination, and since we had jumped ahead a time-zone, it was after 4:00. I was very tired, and I could see Amelia was drooping, too. We had pulled up in front of a beautiful old brownstone. The driver and guard got out first, and came to stand by the rear door. The driver opened the door, and we all slid out and stood looking up at the stairs going up to an elaborate set of double doors.

Robert gestured for us to follow him, and he led us up the stairs and through the doors. We stopped and looked around. It was a simply stunning entry, very formal and elaborate. There were two male vampires standing in the area to the right of the doors, and it was clear that they were there as guards. He nodded to them, and they bowed.

He said, "Ladies, the lobby is guarded twenty-four hours a day. No one enters without an appointment. Security here is very, very tight. My offices occupy the first two floors. The basement and third floor contain apartments for some of my employees. The fourth and fifth floor is my private residence. There is an elevator, and also the stairway you see to your left. It goes to all floors, but each area has a security door which can only be accessed by a scan of an authorized person's thumbprint."

Robert led us over to a small office near the rear of the building. Inside was a beautiful red-haired vampire woman that he introduced as Fiona. After greeting Amelia and I, she smiled at Pam, and in an upper-class British accent said, "How lovely to see you again, Pamela."

Pam said in a rather bored tone, "Yes, it is good to see you, too."

Fiona gestured for Amelia and I to follow her to a credenza, on which sat a variety of computer gear. She had us each press our thumb onto a small scanner pad, and then entered some information in her computer. She said, "You will now have access to the lobby, and the two upper floors. Sir Robert will show you where the scanners are located."

Robert took my arm, and guided my out of the office and over to an elevator. I looked like an old fashioned one, with an elaborate wrought iron grill covering the door, but I bet it was really state-of-the-art. Next to the door was a discreet panel, with a small circular pad in the middle. He said, "Sookie, place your thumb on the scanner."

I did, and a few seconds later the door slid open. We all stepped inside, and Robert pushed the button for 4. The elevator rose, and when the doors opened, we stepped into a foyer, which in turn opened into a large formal living area. It was furnished with large, overstuffed sofas and chairs in dark jewel tone colors. The gleaming hardwood floors were covered in amazingly intricate oriental carpets. The paintings on the walls looked suspiciously like old masters, and I wondered idly if Robert had purchased them directly form the artist. There was a large fireplace on the opposite wall, which had a fire blazing.

An older man in a dark three-piece suit came into the room, smiled, and bowed. I could tell that he was human.

Robert said, "Ladies, this is Stanton. Stanton, this is Miss Sookie and Miss Amelia. Stanton here is my night time butler, and his daytime counterpart is Wilson. One of them will always be on hand for whatever you might require. I also employ a cook when I am entertaining human guests, so just ask one of the butlers and he will pass on your order. Now, ladies, I want you to feel at home here. You may come and go as you please during the day, but only with guards. Fiona's daytime counterpart is Mary Pat, and she has been instructed to provide you a car and guards for wherever you wish to go."

I was trying to pay attention, but I was really tired and I had to stifle a yawn. Robert said, "Stanton has had your things brought up already. Let me show you to your rooms." He turned to Stanton and indicated that he was dismissed. He guided us down a long hallway, and at one end he opened a door. "Amelia, you have the Lilac Room." She had been extraordinarily quiet since our arrival, and now she simply said, "Thank you, Robert. I'll see you tomorrow evening." She stepped into her room and shut the door. The next door was mine. He said, "Sookie, you have the Rose Room. If you need anything, there is a house phone in each room. I'll see you tomorrow at first dark."

I said, "Goodnight, Robert…Pam. See you tomorrow." I stepped into my room and closed the door. I wondered for about five seconds if Pam had her own room, or if she was going to bunk with Robert, and then decided it wasn't any of my business. I looked around my room. It was lovely, with a canopy bed with antique night tables on either side, a Victorian dressing table with multiple oval mirrors, and at the other end of the room sat a chair, a small table, and a chaise lounge. The fabrics were comfortable chintzes and moirés; the overall theme was of course, roses.

My luggage stood next to an armoire, and next to that I spied a door. I peeked through it, and there was a bathroom complete with a claw-footed tub with an elaborate brass faucet, and a separate tiled shower. I could see a door on the other side of the room, and I presumed I was sharing the bath with Amelia. I went in, and knocked lightly.

I heard her say, "Come in!" so I opened the door and stepped into her room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, and she looked up at me and said, "Wow! Can you believe this place? It's like…Fort Knox meets Buckingham Palace."

I chuckled weakly and said, "I know, right? I keep feeling like I've fallen down the rabbit hole, or something. I'm too beat to think about it, though. Do you want the bath first?"

She said, "No, you go ahead. I want to unpack a couple of things first. Hey, you aren't planning on getting up early tomorrow, are you?"

"No! Let's just sleep in. I really don't want to get out on my own on my first day here. Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow." I went in the bathroom, and got ready for bed. I rummaged through my bags and found the blue nightgown that Pam had brought me the night after the Ball. I slid it over my head, and got in bed. Just as I was turning out the light, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it off my night table; it was Eric. "My love, how was your flight?"

I said, "It was amazing, but I miss you."

He said, "I miss you, too. It is for the best, though, and you will be home before you know it. Now, it is very late for you, so go to sleep and dream of me."

I said, "I love you, Eric. Goodnight."

We hung up, and I lay there thinking about him. I realized that although I could still very faintly feel his life force through the bond, I could not feel his emotions at all. I guessed that distance played a roll in dampening its effect. Its loss was like a dull ache in my heart. In the past, I had resented the bond like crazy, but now I mourned being able to feel that close connection to him. I missed my vampire. No longer able to hold back the tears I had been fighting for hours, I cried myself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters , they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. ****** Thanks to all the reviewers, they reviews you all left were really wonderful and made me happy! Now, we see what our Viking is up to now that Sookie is out of the way._

Chapter 39

Eric's POV

I watch the jet disappear from view. I can feel Sookie's despair and try to send her reassurance and love. Actually, I have to resist a serious impulse to call the pilot and have him turn the damned plane around and bring her back. It feels completely wrong to be sending her away, but I know it must be done. I have effectively removed a critical piece from the game board, or more accurately I have protected the queen by hiding her behind a bishop, and a knight.

There are things that must be done that Sookie must never know about, and also her absence will make it easier for me to concentrate fully on the problem at hand. I glance over at Compton and his face is as unreadable as ever, but I am certain that he will be counting the days until her return, just as I am. Without taking his eyes from the departing plane, he asks, "You are sure the plane can't be traced back to Robert?"

"Robert is an old hand at concealing his ownership of things. I believe she is absolutely safe with the Knight. You know his reputation," I reply. I motion for Bill to take the wheel; I am expecting some calls. After Sookie had fallen asleep last night, I had left word with Cataliades to make inquiries at the jail in Bon Temps. Just the thought of the attempts to take Sookie from me makes my temper flare, but I quickly get my emotions under control. If my plans are to succeed, a cold and calculating mind is required.

Almost on cue, my phone rings and it is the demon lawyer. Without preamble, he begins, "The two men were arraigned this morning, and a lawyer from Baton Rouge posted their bail. They were released and have disappeared from the area. They had prior records, from Florida. No way of finding any concrete evidence of who sent them."

I find the fact that they were from Florida interesting. The car Bill had found that belonged to the first set of attackers had Florida plates. Clearly Madden has been courting out-of-area Weres to do his daytime dirty work. Either we have been incredibly lucky so far, or he needs to recruit more competent personnel. Their capture by the incompetent Bon Temps Sheriff is no doubt humiliating, and will certainly trigger a reaction from Victor. I wish now that I had sent Compton over last night to take care of them in the jail. Two less Weres running around loose would be a desirable thing.

Cataliades continued, "Has Miss Sookie suffered any ill effects from this latest attempt?"

I know that he does not mean physically. I answer rather proudly, "No, as usual she seems to have taken it in stride."

He chuckles, "A thoroughly remarkable young woman. You two are well suited, if I may be so bold. Now, I will be in touch if I learn anything further." With that, he disconnected.

I relay the information to Compton, who is just turning the SUV into the rear lot of Fangtasia. I am anticipating that we will have some important business to conduct here this night. We enter, and I check in with Clancy to see how things are going in the bar. He will be in charge in Pam's absence.

I will sorely miss the help of my child for the next couple of weeks. She is loyal and fearless, and adept at pointing out any potential flaws in our plans. Sending Compton instead had been an option, but the idea of him escorting my Bonded around New York was just…out of the question. However, it turns out he is an excellent Area Investigator. He has proven amazingly useful in gathering information through his computer and also through contacts in New Orleans, and interestingly he appears to be loyal to me as his Sheriff.

Rasul has been invaluable in feeding us intelligence, and we have managed to implant another spy in Madden's camp, who has been working his way into Victor's good graces. It appears that Felipe de Castro is not well-liked among many of his own Nevada subjects, and Victor has recruited some of those to his side. He has also been building up his forces from rogue vampires and, as we have seen, a rag-tag bunch of Weres from outside his area. He has clearly been diverting Area funds, but so far he has been clever enough to hide the evidence of it.

The compilation of these facts and other intellegence gathered from multiple sources has added up to one conclusion: I firmly believe that Madden not only wants Sookie for himself; he is intending to dispose of Felipe, and take the Kingdom.

I have absolutely no intention of allowing that to happen. Felipe's takeover had been odious enough. Subservience to Madden would not only be intolerable, I realize his first task would be to send me to my final death. Without concrete evidence of any of this, I am not able to bring an open accusation. I am expecting a call from Sandy Seacrest, and I intend to feel her out and see if she gives any indication that the King is aware of any of this. I must be very cautious, since I am the newcomer to the group and I am sure I am not entirely trusted.

Compton has gone straight to my office, where he is sitting on the sofa. I now join him, taking my place behind my desk. His cell phone vibrates, and he pulls it from his pocket. He looks at the display, nods at me slightly, and answers. As he begins to speak, my own phone rings. The display reads _Sandy Seacrest_. I give myself a moment to center myself mentally; the game is beginning to get dangerous, and I must choose my words to her very carefully.

As soon as our calls are completed, Compton and I exchange information and discuss what we've learned. He stands up from the sofa, and announces, "I am going out to feed." He opens the door and slides out into the crowd. He does not bother to ask if I will join him; I know he can tell from my complexion and also by smell that I am quite full of Sookie's delicious blood.

As a matter of fact, I am feeling especially vigorous, thanks to my earlier feast. Her willingness to allow me to feed deeply was erotic beyond belief, and I feel myself stir at the memory. As I think about her, I realize there is a task I need to see to right away. I boot up the computer on my desk, and begin to search. It just takes a few clicks to find the fur store in New York that I had used to purchase Pam's coat. Pam of course does not need a coat to keep warm as much as she loves to be fashionable. The fact that my sweet Southern Belle would be unaccustomed and unprepared for the much colder climate in the north had simply slipped by me.

I look at several styles and colors, and soon make my selection. It is certainly a great deal easier now to provide furs to keep the womenfolk warm that is was in my human life! I smile to myself, wondering if our new status will allow Sookie to accept this gift without a fuss.

Now that I have disposed of that pleasant duty, I have a few other calls to make. After those have been completed, I retrieve my sword and resume honing it. I have always used this task as a form of meditation. It soothes my mind, and yet allows me to focus my concentration. As a young vampire, I was all about action. In my youth, I would surely have loped off Madden's head by now, and damn the consequences. In the last few centuries, however, I have begun to enjoy the more subtle art of strategy. I still love battle, but now I prefer a well planned out approach.

As I run the whetstone up the blade, I remember the previous evening, when Sookie and the Were had come in to my office. The look on his face was priceless. I seriously considered splitting him right down the middle, for allowing those attackers to get anywhere near my Bonded. Three things had stayed my hand. First, Sookie would have no doubt found it unpleasant. Second, the man had enough honor to tell me the absolute truth, in spite of Sookie's attempt to gloss over his negligence. Third, I really didn't want to hear all the whining from Herveaux about the loss to his pack.

The door to my office opened, and Compton steps back in. He is much rosier in appearance, so I can tell that he has fed well. My cell phone vibrates with an incoming text, which I read. It is one I have been expecting. I look at him, and say, "Time to go."

He merely nods. I stand and put on my leather jacket, and go to the closet and find a pair of thick leather gloves. I also pull out a pair of long knives, and hand them to Compton. I pick up my sword, and we head out of my office and down the long hallway to the back door.

When we reach the door, I indicate to Compton that I will go first. I step out onto the parking lot and head towards the Escalade. I can hear the attacking vampires coming up on my flank only seconds before I can feel the silver net coming down over my head.

Before it can land squarely on me, I snatch it in one hand with the special leather gloves I am wearing, and throw it from me. In one smooth motion, I rotate and begin to swing my sword up and around at the vampire that had thrown the net. I must have done an excellent job sharpening it, because the sword sliced him cleanly through the middle. Almost instantly, the body began to flake and turn to dust.

Three other vampires are circling me, but behind them I can see Bill easing from the doorway with his knife at the ready. Behind me I can hear the slight thump as the two vampires I have had stationed on the roof earlier land. They each are armed with their own silver nets. As much as I would love to dispatch these idiots, I need the information they can provide more.

When the call had come earlier informing me that this attack was immanent, I had cheered up considerably. I do so love a good fight! I have been chaffing at the chance to see some action ever since this whole thing started. I smile delightedly, and say, "I believe you are outnumbered, and most certainly outclassed. Did Victor really underestimate me enough to only send four of you?"

The remaining three are stupid enough to try and fight their way out, but of course in no time we have them subdued. We tie them up with some silver chain, and toss them into the back of the SUV. I must make a mental note to get Sookie's car shampooed before she returns. Burning vampire flakes rather badly, and the smell…

Bill tosses me the keys, and this time I drive. My other vampires follow in their own vehicle. We take them to one of my other places, one which is located nearby Fangtasia in the oldest part of downtown Shreveport. I have converted an old brick building to my own uses. I pull a remote out of my pocket and the overhead door on the side of the building slides up.

There is plenty of room inside for both vehicles. I motion for my vampires to carry the two captives into the special sound-proofed chamber I use for just such occasions. Bill gives me a dark nod, and follows the other two. I make sure that the outer door is completely down, and secured.

Checking my watch, I realize it is time to make a call to Sookie, to make sure she has arrived safely. She sounds very sad, and to my surprise I realize that I have not been able to feel her emotions through the bond for the last hour or two. I was not expecting distance to have any effect on it. I wish her a good night, but the empty place created where Sookie's feelings usually reside leave me feeling quite displeased and out of sorts. Not a good turn of events for the "guests" I am about to question.

******

It is nearly dawn, and I have finally learned all I can from Victor's minions. I must admit that they held out longer than I thought they would. I wonder what Madden will do when they don't return with me as planned. I have offered Bill the use of the hotel suite as he does not have time to return to Bon Temps. The other two are now living in my area, not far from here, so they have returned to their own nest.

With Sookie gone, I intend to resume my habit of never staying in the same place two nights in a row. It is much harder to find a moving target. I walk up a long flight of stairs and down a hallway. The door to my right leads into a special bedroom, where I used to have sex with some of the fangbangers from Fangtasia. Next to that, is a room that contains a cache of weapons. At the end of the hall is a locked room, which conceals the entrance to my resting chamber.

As I slip into the coffin that I keep here, my thoughts naturally turn to my Bonded. I concentrate, and although I can still faintly feel her life force, I am unable to feel anything more. I find the loss extremely unpleasant and I do not care for it in the slightest. My last thought before slipping into my daytime rest is that Sookie must never, under any circumstances, learn about the existence of this building.


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all these wonderful characters, I am just borrowing them! ***** So, let's see how Sookie gets along in the Big Apple without her Viking. I actually split a super-long chapter in two, so I could go ahead and post something today. I just didn't have time to edit the whole thing. Hopefully I'll have the second half up tomorrow!_

Chapter 40

Sookie's POV

Although I had been past exhausted when I fell into bed, I did not sleep well. I kept reaching out for Eric, only to realize I was hundreds of miles away from him. After tossing for what seemed like hours, I finally fell into a deeper sleep. When I awoke, it was after 2:00 in the afternoon. I lay for a moment and tried my best to feel my Viking through our Bond, but no luck. The effort only resulted in making me ache for him even more.

I was determined to act like an adult, and just get over it, so I made myself get out of bed. I went through the bathroom and tapped lightly on Amelia's door, and when she didn't answer I peeked in. She was gone, and her bed was made, so I figured she must have been awake for awhile.

I returned to my room to make my own bed, grab some clothes, and went in to shower. After I was dressed, I went in search of Amelia. I found her sitting in the living room, curled up in a big chair before the fireplace. She had been chatting with an older man who was dressed similarly to Stanton, so I assumed that this was the day man, Wilson.

In fact, the first thing Amelia said was, "Hi, Sook. This is Wilson. Wilson, Sookie. Now, I was just asking Wilson how long he had been working for Robert, and guess what? He has worked for him for nearly 40 years! Long before vampires ever came out of the coffin! Isn't that amazing?"

I wondered how in the world Amelia managed to get old Wilson to tell her all of that. I had noticed that people often just automatically told her stuff, but now I wondered if she was giving them a little spell or two to help them along. However, Wilson smiled and in a very upper-class British accent said, "In fact, Miss, I have known Mr. Eric for that long as well. My best wishes on your engagement."

Funny that everyone seems to know about that. I said, "Thank you, Wilson. So, you know Eric?"

"Oh, yes, Miss. He once lived here in New York, and of course he still visits Sir Robert from time to time."

Huh. I might learn a thing or two about my vampire around here. Not wanting to look too nosy, I had never asked him much about all the places he lived. I was still waiting for him to volunteer the information. I just assumed that in a thousand years, he'd probably been just about everywhere.

Wilson said, "Now, ladies, may I tell cook your order for breakfast? She makes excellent Eggs Benedict."

Amelia and I agreed that sounded good, and he said, "I will see to it right away. Please feel free to wander around this floor. The master's private rooms are upstairs. I will find you when the meal is ready." He then bowed, and left.

After he had been gone for a moment, I whispered, "Do you suppose Robert called up Central Casting and ordered a butler?"

Amelia broke out laughing, and I joined her. This was truly surreal. I wondered if he would serve tea and scones in the library later. Speaking of library, I was curious about what the rest of the house looked like. Amelia agreed, and so we wandered from room to room. Each room was exquisitely furnished with an amazing assortment of obviously priceless antiques and paintings.

Besides the formal living area, there was an enormous formal dining room with a table that could easily seat 12. I wondered why on earth a vampire needed a dining room table that size, or in fact at all. There really _was_ a huge library, filled with books and comfy chairs to read in. There were 2 more bedrooms besides the ones that Amelia and I were occupying, with a shared bath. There were more rooms through the doorway Stanton had disappeared to, which we assumed were the kitchen and service areas.

At the end of the long hall was a heavy set of double doors. When we opened them, we discovered a bright airy room, with huge floor to ceiling windows; sort of unusual for a vampire's home. This room was clearly on the front of the brownstone, overlooking the street. This room had a comfortable sofa and chairs at one end, and a table and chairs at the other. There was a flat screen television mounted on a wall. In the middle of the interior wall was a fireplace with a lovely carved surround. The room was done in light colors and was just charming. This so far was my favorite room in the house.

We went back down the hall, and saw that Wilson was coming to track us down. He said, "I will serve your meal in the breakfast room. I think you will find it a little cozier than the big dining room."

He ushered us through the door, and into a smaller room that was again decorated in light colors, with windows along one wall. He had set out some lovely flowered dishes, and he held our chairs for us as we sat down. He left, and came back immediately with a tray full of our food. It looked and smelled delicious. He served us, and we both picked up our forks. I could hear the muted sound of a phone ringing, and he excused himself to go answer it. We continued to eat our breakfast, and Wilson was right. The Eggs Benedict were absolutely wonderful.

When we were nearly done, the butler had come back to check on us, and to ask if we needed anything else. He then said, "Miss Sookie, a package has been delivered for you. I put it in the morning room."

I was surprised by that, because I was not expecting anything. In Bon Temps, most of the packages that were delivered to my house were always from…Eric! Of course!

Amelia said, "Morning room? I'll bet you mean the sunny room at the end of the hall."

He said, "Yes, Miss."

She stared at him intently for a few moments, and I could see her lips moving silently. Then out loud, she asked, "So, Wilson, tell me why a vampire has light and airy sun rooms in his house?"

He said, as if in a daze, "Except for Miss Pamela, Sir Robert generally prefers the company of human women, and he likes for them to feel comfortable in his home while he rests. Will that be all, Miss?"

I said, "Thanks, Wilson. We'll go see about that package now." I grabbed Amelia and practically dragged her down the hallway to the "morning room". As soon as I was sure he couldn't hear us, I said, "What on earth are you doing? I know a spell when I see one. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it was rude to cast spells on the hired hands to pump them for information about their employer?"

She said smugly, "No, and no one ever told that to _you_, either. It's not like I was asking about super-secret vampire stuff or anything. It was completely harmless. Now, open that enormous package, I'm dying to know what it is."

It was too small to be another car, so I guessed it was safe to open it. I removed the outer wrapping and there was a card, but instead of Eric's handwriting it was typed. It read, "_To my sweet Southern Belle, I hope this keeps you warm. I miss you already. Eric."_

A coat! But I already had a coat. I opened the box, and inside was a fur. I gasped. Amelia said excitedly, "Oh, Sookie! How beautiful! I think that's a sable coat, they are the best!"

I just sat and stared at it. Leave it to the Viking to do something like this without asking. I wasn't even sure how I felt about the whole issue of wearing dead animal skins. Two years ago, I would have not given the issue another thought, but I had made lots of two-natured friends since that time. I must have been gaping at it, because Amelia said, "What? Why don't you try it on? Sookie, what's wrong?"

I picked it up out of the box. It was the softest thing I had ever felt, and although it looked heavy, it really was not. I said, "I just don't know how to feel about this. Do you ever feel bad about the fact that animals were killed to make your fur coat? How do you think Trey feels about it?"

At first she laughed, and then she saw that I was serious. She said, "First, these particular animals are really just furry rats, which are raised for the express purpose of being made into a coat. I imagine Trey has probably eaten a rat or two, at the full moon. I would never wear fox or lynx or even rabbit. Also, I eat beef and chicken, and wear leather shoes. Not much different, right? And by the way, Sook, Eric is after all, a Viking. I'm pretty sure he thinks giving you a fur is just his job as your mate."

She had a point. Suddenly, I really wanted to talk to Sam, and ask his ideas on the subject. As a shifter, I bet he had a definite opinion. I needed to talk to him anyway, because I had never formally quit. If I called him on my cell, he would never know I was not in Shreveport.

She said, "At least try it on. I'm dying to see how it looks on you."

I did, and I had to admit it was much warmer than my other coat. I said, "I tell you what. I am going to call Sam, and see what he thinks. If he is not offended by the idea, I'll keep it, although I can't imagine it I'll ever have occasion to wear it in Louisiana."

Amelia just rolled her eyes, and said, "Okay, go ahead and call him."

So I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and called Merlotte's. Sam answered and said, "Sookie! I heard about what happened downtown. Are you all right? Did you get my voicemails?" I guess the Bon Temps grapevine was working overtime, as usual.

I said, "I'm fine, Sam. And no, I'm sorry that I just forget to check my voicemails." We talked for a few minutes about what had happened, but I couldn't tell him the whole truth so I was as vague as possible. I think he got the idea, and just said, "I'm glad you are okay. At least you had Cooper with you, he's a good guy. Now, what did you call about?"

I asked him, "Well, Amelia and I were discussing the subject of mink coats, and I just wanted your opinion. Do you think they're horrible or what?"

He just laughed and said, "Sookie, as far as I know there are no Were-minks. Minks are kinda like the nutria around here, you know? Pretty nasty little varments. So, no, I don't mind a bit. Speaking of animal skins, last year I thought seriously about getting me a tiger-skin rug, and I'll bet Eric felt the same."

Gulp. I chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess that answers _that_ question. By the way, I guess I had better tell you now. I guess I'm not going to be coming back to work. If you ever need me in an emergency, though, I'll be there."

Sam said, "I figured as much, Sookie. I really miss seeing you, but I knew eventually you would move on to better things."

He sounded so sad; it just about broke my heart. I said, "I tell you what. As soon as I get all this wedding stuff out of the way, I want you to come out and see my new house. I'll cook you dinner and we can catch up, okay?

Sam said, "OK, _cher_, it's a date. Now, I got to run, the beer truck's here. Call me again soon, you hear?"

As crazy as it sounds, I really did miss my job. I _liked_ working in a bar. Suddenly, it hit me. I liked working in a bar. My Bonded/future husband owned a bar. Duh! I knew he would never let me work as a waitress, but I bet there was something I could do. I thought the bar tending thing had gone pretty well. I knew lots about just about every aspect of running a bar, from one end to the other. When I got back to Louisiana, Mr. "No Wife Of Mine" Northman and I were just going to have to come to an understanding. Hmmmm. That sounded familiar, somehow.

Alright, I made up my mind I was going to keep the coat. It occurred to me that my first objection had been an ethical one, not a moral one. I had finally taken a gift from him, and an expensive one at that, without an argument (well, as far as he knew, anyhow) about how I couldn't take gifts…yada, yada, yada. I was coming to accept the reality that whether this wedding ever happened or not, we were Bonded, forever. Wow.

All this time I had been standing there, wearing my new sable coat. I finally had to take it off, though, because Wilson had lit the fire when he dropped off the package; and I was getting down right hot. Amelia asked to try it on, and she made me laugh as she did an exaggerated model's runaway walk around the room, pirouetting from side to side. Crazy witch!

Sunset was now only a little more than an hour away. We decided that we would just stick around in the morning room (I wonder if they called it the evening room later in the day?) until our host and Pam got up for the evening. I had to do something to keep my mind off the dull ache I had from missing my vampire. The loss of our bond was really uncomfortable, and I missed him with an intensity that I hadn't expected. I tried to pass the time by watching all the people walking by on the street below. It was simply amazing! There were so many of them! There were probably more people living or working in one city block that in all of Bon Temps.

Just after sunset, Wilson came in and said, "Ladies, Mr. Robert asks you to join him in the living room." I wondered when his counterpart Stanton took over. Amelia and I trotted on down to the living room, where Pam and Robert were sitting with glasses of Blood. Wilson asked if we would care for cocktails, so I asked for a gin and tonic and Amelia asked for a Chardonnay. I guess Robert was accustomed to lots of human visitors, because he apparently kept a fully stocked bar!

While we all sipped our drinks, Robert told us that he was taking us to see a friend of his who could help me with my Second Bonding dress. He said, "Anthony has worked in the theater for years, and produces the most amazing costumes you have ever seen. He has a well trained staff, and if anyone can produce such a garment in such a short time, it will be him."

I said, "You know, I really don't know why Eric is in such a rush about all of this. We could simply have told the King that we wanted to do the Second Bonding later."

Robert gave me a piercing look, and said, "Sookie, I have known Eric since I was first made vampire. He never does anything without a very good reason. In this case, I agree with him completely. The timing is actually…crucial. You need to trust him."

I said, "I do trust him. I would not be here, otherwise. Anyway, I do appreciate you taking me in, and going to all this trouble for me."

He smiled broadly, and said in his luscious French accent, "Of course, _ma petite_. I am going to enjoy having you with me very much." He turned those beautiful sea-green eyes on Amelia, and said, "….and you as well." Honestly, I thought I could see steam coming out of her ears! I glanced at Pam, to see how she was taking all this, but she just seemed amused.

Robert said, "Now, ladies, our car is waiting for us downstairs. I love elaborate costumes! This will be such fun!"

His enthusiasm was infectious. For an undead guy he was…so full of life! In that respect, he reminded me very much of my Viking. I went back to my room to fetch my purse, and then retrieved my new coat. When Pam saw me in it, a slow smile spread across her face, and she said, "Let me guess. Did a package come for you from my Master today?"

******

It turned out that I was really glad to be wearing my new coat. It was very, very cold out. We had arrived at our destination, which turned out to be in a building in a more industrial part of town. We had been greeted at the door by a thin, dark-haired young man, who escorted us to an office literally brimming with papers, sketches, fabric samples and the like. Every conceivable surface was covered, even the walls. The young assistant scurried around and rounded up enough chairs for us all.

A few minutes later, a man swept into the room, with a sketch book tucked under one arm. He was tall and thin, with long salt-and-pepper hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a charcoal pencil stuck behind one ear. He was dressed all in black clothing which was unfortunately covered in tiny bits of fluff, fabric, and pieces of thread. A cloth measuring tape hung around his neck. He was out of breath and puffing.

In a thick New York accent, he said, "Robert, my dear! I am so very sorry to keep you waiting! This has been one of those days from HELL!" He threw the sketchbook on his desk, and then Robert performed the introductions. "A court dress for a Mardi Gras Ball, eh? I understand this was a last minute deal and that you need this in about three weeks."

I said, "I know that is not giving you much time. Do you think you can do it?"

He just laughed, and said, "My darling, you have no idea how many Broadway directors will come up with an additional character at the very last minute, and expect the costumes the next day! Three weeks will be enough, trust me! Now, exactly what have you got in mind?"

Robert said, "The dress needs to be elaborate, done in red and gold. A train is essential. I think a square neckline will emphasize Sookie's natural assets, and show off her jewelry to its best advantage."

Huh? What jewelry? I was just about to open my mouth to ask, but I could see Pam frown and shake her head at me. I made a mental note to ask about it later. Also, I noticed that he hadn't been told that it was for a Second Bonding, so I just went along. I didn't know if it was supposed to be a secret for a reason, or if it was just habitual for vampires to keep everything to themselves.

Anthony came and pulled me to my feet. He cocked his head to one side and eyed me like a hungry bird might size up a particularly tasty-looking worm. He walked around me in a slow circle, muttering to himself. He nodded to himself about three times, and finally dashed over to his desk and grabbed the sketchbook. He said, "Alright my darlings, let's see what you think about this…" He began to draw, and in no time he showed us a preliminary sketch of a dress. Robert, Pam, and Amelia all made suggestions, and I mainly stood by and nodded my head. I had no clue as to what was appropriate, and so I was going to pretty much let them go to town.

******

It was nearly an hour later. Anthony had abandoned several pieces of paper (which ended up added to the huge pile of papers already on his desk), but at last he presented me with a finished sketch. I had to admit, it was a knock-out design. I was actually starting to get excited about seeing myself in it. I thought we were through with the hard part, until Anthony called in his assistant to start hauling in fabric samples. Oh, dear.

The others all seemed to be enjoying this whole process immensely, especially Robert. He seemed in high spirits, and said to me, "I love being in on the creation of beautiful things. I cannot wait to see the Viking's face when he sees you in this dress!"

It was a little hard for me to reconcile the fact that this jovial, smiling vampire was capable of taking interest in the design of a ball gown while still being considered one of the most lethal of his kind. Go figure!

The fabric was finally decided on (deep red brocade, with a pattern in gold thread) and trim (gold and crystal). I thought we were through, but Anthony pulled the tape from around his neck and said, "Ok, Sookie, if you'll just slip off your clothes, I can get your measurements."

I froze. Huh?

I glanced over at Pam and Robert, and sure enough, their fangs had slid about half-way out in anticipation. I looked at Amelia, and she was just smirking, waiting to see how I was going to handle the request. I said, "Ah, Anthony, could we maybe do this somewhere a little more private?"

He tittered, and said, "Sorry, my darling! I am so used to actors and actresses who are just accustomed to flitting around naked in the fitting rooms, that I have forgotten my manners around a lady! Follow me!"

He took me down the hallway into a room with a pedestal and a triple mirror. He had me strip down to nothing but my bra and panties, and proceeded to measure every inch of me. It was fairly chilly in the room, and I had broken out into some major goosebumps. He had just had me place my arms along my sides, and was measuring them when my cell phone rang. I looked at him apologetically, and he bent and grabbed my cell phone out of the side pocket of my purse and handed it to me. He said, "Talk, but try to keep still!" He knelt in front of me and resumed taking my measurements.

It was Eric. He asked in his most sultry voice, "Hello, Lover. Do you miss me?"

I replied, "Yep. Sure do."

He said, "So, what are you doing right now? Is Robert busy regaling you with tales of the old days?"

Really, this was too good an opportunity to pass up. I said teasingly, "No, right now I'm naked, and a man is kneeling at my feet." At that, Anthony looked up at me and winked.

There was total silence on the other end of the line. Then a chilly, "Really?"

I broke into laughter and said, "Well, sort of. I'm being measured for my new Second Bo…er, my Mardi Gras gown."

"By a _man_?" He sounded glacial by now. Oops, maybe I better back it down a little. "Well, sort of. He's a professional costumer. He sees naked actresses twenty times a day. Believe me, I'm nothing special."

"Sookie, you are _quite_ special. You are _**mine**_. Where is Robert?" he growled.

Uh oh. I was not sure if Robert would get in more trouble for allowing me to get measured by a strange man without him being present, or for actually _being_ present. I said, "Honey, he's right outside. He can probably hear every word."

He said gruffly, "I'll speak to him later. Did you get the coat?"

"Oh yes! Eric, it is beautiful! It is so soft, and it really keeps me warm. Thank you for sending it." There! Maybe he would be so happy that I didn't give him an argument, that it would distract him right out of his possessive act.

In fact, he did sound slightly mollified. He said, "You are welcome. So, I take it you have come up with a design for the Bonding gown?"

I answered, "Yes. I think you'll like it very much. Now, tell me what you are doing."

He hesitated a moment and said, "I am currently on floor duty, looking out over a particularly boring crowd. However, that fangbanger that you had the issue with in the bathroom is here, and seems to be circling ever nearer."

WHAT! THAT BITCH! I felt my temperature rise about fifteen degrees, and not in a good way. I wondered briefly if fairy magic could work all the way from New York to Louisiana.

"Sookie?" he said too sweetly, "Are you there?"

Breathe, Sookie, just breathe. Okay. I said steamily, "Oh yes, I _am_ here. If you want me to _stay_ here, instead of rushing home to dispose of a fangbanger, you will do your best to _get rid of __her_!"

He was openly chuckling by now. I had probably just made his night. Men.

He said, "Sorry, my lover, I couldn't resist. Two can play that game, you know."

"So, you just made all that up for payback, huh?"

He said, "No, she's here all right…but of course I have no interest in her, and you know it."

That, of course, was part of the problem. I said, "As a matter of fact, I _can't_ feel much of anything from here. I guess I'll just have to trust you."

He was silent for a moment then he said softly, "Yes, I know. I was not really expecting that. I find the loss…most unpleasant."

Painful was more like it. Even though I was talking to him on the phone, the lack of being able to feel our connection was like a dull ache in my body. However, I didn't believe in whining (much), so I simply said, "I miss you."

By now, Anthony had finished. He nodded to me, and stepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

In spite of me trying to sound normal, Eric must have heard the sadness in my voice, because he said gently, "Sookie, this will only be for a short while. Know that I love you and I will be faithful. This I promise."

Tears had sprung to my eyes, but I roughly wiped them away. I said, "I love you, too. Now, everyone is waiting on me, and I need to go. Don't forget…get rid of the 'ho! I mean it!"

He just laughed, and hung up.

I rejoined my friends. Anthony told me that I would need to return in two more days for a first fitting. I asked him if I needed to pay for the dress now, or give him a deposit. Pam said, "Sookie, he will send the bill directly to Eric. It has already been arranged." I had the feeling that it was a conspiracy to keep me from finding out how much it was going to cost, and having a heart attack or something.

To be honest, I wasn't exactly feeling all that hot. Not bad exactly, just not…great. I had always heard about jet lag, and maybe I was getting my first taste of that. Also, I had not eaten in awhile. Robert must have read my mind because he announced, "Now, my dears, let me take you all for some dinner! Pamela, you will love the selection of Blood at this place…" And so, we were off.


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. ****** As promised, here is the second part of the vewwy long chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy it! By the way, I still need some suggestions for Eric and Sookie's house. I am considering a couple sent to me by readers. I'd like it to be something significant for Eric, but unfortunately my old Norse is non-existent!_

Chapter 41

Sookie' POV

The next day, I woke at 11:00, and lay in bed for awhile, daydreaming about my vampire. I was missing him more and more each day. I supposed it was fairly normal, for a newly engaged couple to miss each other. This was pretty intense, though. What I really seemed to miss most was the closeness of the Bond. I remembered how awful it had been during the week he had deliberately cut it off. This was worse, somehow.

Well, the thing to do when feeling pitiful is to get moving, so I rolled myself out of bed, and took a shower and dressed. Wilson was in the butler's pantry, puttering around with some crystal goblets, when I tracked him down. He offered to bring me some breakfast, and I asked if he could serve it in the morning room. I wanted to look out at all the people on the street.

As I was going back down the hall, Amelia poked her head out and said, "Breakfast?"

I said, "Uh huh, in the morning room."

She nodded and went back in her bedroom. She had just joined me when Wilson showed up with the food. While he was serving, he asked what we were going to do for the day. Amelia said, "More shopping, of course. Today, we need some household items, mainly for the kitchen. Can you recommend some places?"

This apparently was right up his alley. He called down to the woman downstairs (I had forgotten her name) and arranged for the car and the guards to be ready in half-an-hour. When we got downstairs, two really handsome young men in black suits stepped forward and introduced themselves as our day escorts. They were both clearly Weres, with a capital W. They hustled us out to the waiting car. They were clearly well trained and very professional, and I could tell I would be well looked-after. I was excited, because this was my first real look at the city during the day.

Although I had of course seen many pictures of New York City, and seen it on television, nothing could have prepared me for how incredible it really was. As we wound through the streets, I was gawking like the tourist I was! So many buildings, and so many people! There were people of every different possible color and description, and it seemed like everyone was in a hurry to get someplace important. It was vibrant, and exciting, and scary, all at the same time! This was about as far from Bon Temps, Louisiana, as it was possible to get. I had my face plastered to the window the entire time.

It took us a while to get to the first store on our list, because the traffic was just horrible. I asked if it would be possible to just walk to the next place instead of taking the limo, and George (the one with the dark hair) said yes. The four of us got out, and George told the driver that he would call him when we were ready for him.

Now, I had been prepared to keep my mental shields up because of being around so many people, but I guess I was getting out of practice already. The minute I stepped out of the car, I was getting bombarded with thoughts. Even the crowds at Fangtasia were not this overwhelming, but at least here they were all random, and had nothing to do with me. I guess I had plastered on my fake smile, because Amelia took one look at me and asked, "Sookie! Are you all right?"

I nodded, but I guess I needed to get off the street as soon as possible. The two guards looked a little puzzled, but one walked in front of us and the other took the rear, and we all went into our first destination. The store was nice, with an amazing selection of kitchenware, and the best thing about it was that it wasn't very crowded. With an effort, I had pulled myself together and before long was engrossed in debating the merits of various brands of pots and pans with the sales lady. I had reassembled my shields enough that I could keep her thoughts out of my head.

As she had said, Amelia loved to shop. Before I knew it we had selected all sorts of things. Amelia had talked me into lots of stuff I didn't really need, like a food processor and an expensive set of real chef's knives. Honestly, I had been cooking my whole life without any of that fancy stuff, but she convinced me that once I tried them I'd wonder how I had lived without them all these years. When it was time to pay, I rather timidly pulled out my new black Am Ex, half-way expecting it not to work. The sales lady clearly had no such fears, because she deftly swept it from my grasp, swiped it, had me sign the slip, and asked me where I wanted them delivered in short order. George stepped forward, and provided the address information.

Before moving on to the next shop, I summoned my energy and pulled up my mental shields. This time, I did better at keeping out the barrage of thoughts. The next place on our list was only about two blocks away, and so we walked. I felt funny about the guards at first, until I realized that New Yorkers, God Bless 'em, could care less. The next shop carried nothing but dishes. I was having trouble choosing between two patterns, and the sales person asked which one my fiancé would like better. I told her quite honestly that I didn't think he had much use for dishes. She looked at me rather oddly after that, but I ended up buying so much I think she got over it. I had noticed that the sales clerks here were a bit more abrupt than the ones at home. Not surly exactly, but just not as easygoing.

We moved on, and soon I had purchased everything on my list, and then some. Poor Robert's house was going to look like a war zone once all these packages arrived. I wondered how I would ever get it all home to Louisiana. It was nearly dark, and I wondered if we should head back, but Amelia said she was really hungry and wanted to get a real New York style pizza.

She asked George if he knew of a place nearby. He said, "Sure. One of my favorite places is right around the corner. Let's go!"

We strolled on, and even though it was a struggle to keep up my shields, I was really enjoying seeing this little slice of the city. It had such energy to it! I wished for about the millionth time that my big Viking was here to share it with me. I invited the men to sit and eat with us, but they refused, saying that it might distract them from their job. It seemed sort of strange to be sitting at a counter eating pizza with two guys in black suits hovering nearby, but no one else gave us even a sideways glance. About the time our order came, my cell phone rang.

It was Pam, who asked, "Sookie, where are you?"

I told her, and she said, "Robert reminded me of the perfect place for us to look for your wedding dress. I had Fiona make an appointment for us at 8:00. I will meet you there. Let me talk to your escort."

After our meal, we took our time walking the several blocks to the address Pam had given to George. On the way, I asked George how he had come to be working for Robert. He said, "Well, ma'am, I can tell you know about the two-natured." I nodded. He continued, "You know many of us end up in the service. I was Special Forces in the military for a few years, and when I got back from Iraq I heard about Sir Robert. He personally sees to the rigorous training of what eventually becomes his daytime personnel, and I've learned many things from him that the army never taught me. He pays top dollar, and I get to travel. I like this job very much."

The variety of people on the street at night seemed very different for the daytime. I was completely amazed at some of the weird and wacky get-ups that people were wearing to casually stroll down the street. A couple of pan-handlers tried to approach us, but one strong look from George and they usually just mumbled and slid on to the next victim. I stopped at a couple of tables set up by street vendors, but didn't find anything I couldn't live without.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination. It was a several-story brick building with no sign on the front, so I wondered how people could tell that it was a clothing store. The door was locked, but there was an intercom to one side. We pushed the button and announced ourselves, and soon a tiny woman came to unlock the door and let us in. I could tell immediately she was a vampire from her light glow. She was dressed in a beautiful plum-colored silk suit and had her hair up in a French twist. She was very, very elegant.

She said in a heavy French accent, "I am Annette. This is my salon. I understand that you are a friend of Sir Robert, and that tonight you are in search of a very special wedding gown?"

I introduced myself, and Amelia, and explained that another friend would join us shortly. The two guards had come in with us, but the proprietress acted like it was not all that unusual. She indicated chairs near the door, and said, "Gentlemen, you may wait here. The interior is quite secure, I assure you." Annette looked at me and said, "So, if I may ask…are you marrying a vampire?"

I said, "Yes, ma'am." I wasn't sure if I should say who it was, because I was supposed to be hiding out. I could hear the front buzzer sounding, and Annette excused herself to go to the door, and she came back with Pam in tow.

They were both smiling broadly, and Annette said, "My dear girl, why did you not tell me it is the Viking who is your fiance? You must be the telepath I have heard so much about! You most certainly need a very special dress, to please that one! You were wise to come to Annette! Pamela, I was sorry to hear about your recent troubles in Louisiana. Sophie Ann was one of my best customers."

Pam said, "Annette, I have promised my Master that I would help Sookie find the perfect dress. I know you can help us."

At this point, I figured she would take us back and let us look through the racks. Instead, she took us into a room with thick carpet, elegant chairs, good lighting, and a short platform surrounded by full length mirrors. Off to one side was an antique folding screen blocking off a portion of the room. Annette gestured to Pam and Amelia to sit down, and me she asked to stand on the platform. She walked all the way around me, pursed her lips and tapped them with her index finger. She said, "Sookie, you are about a size eight, yes? All right, please be seated. I will go make a few selections, and will be back shortly."

I did as she suggested, and while we were waiting, I filled Pam in on what we had done earlier in the day. It was about fifteen minutes before Annette returned, and behind her trailed five young women, each holding a different wedding gown. They filed in and formed a semi-circle and each laid out their offering for our inspection. We all looked at the choices, and all three of us pointed to the same dress at once and said, "That one!" Annette smiled and clapped her hands, "Excellent taste, ladies. That was my first choice, also!" She sent the other girls and their dresses out of the room, and the one that held "the dress" went and hung it behind the screen. The French vampire spoke in her native language to the young assistant, who scurried out of the room and in a few minutes returned carrying a long petticoat and a corset. Annette said, "Sookie, please allow Amanda to help you put on your dress. These are the proper undergarments, and you should put them on first so you can see how the dress will look with them on.

I went behind the screen, and Amanda helped me slide into the underwear first and then the dress. It took a few minutes to get it all fastened and to make sure everything was in the right place. When I stepped from behind the screen, Amelia said, "Oh, Sookie, that is it! It is totally _perfect_! You look like a princess!"

Even Pam said in approval, "Sookie, my Master will love this. Annette, as usual you have the perfect eye for what suits."

Annette was slowly walking in a circle around me. She said, "We will need to make a few alterations, but nothing extensive. We need to let the bodice out at bit, I see, and perhaps a smidgen in at the waist. I can have this ready for another fitting in a few days."

Now it was Pam's turn. The process was repeated, but this time we selected a beautiful dress in a lovely shade of rose. It was actually a very elegant evening gown, so she would be able to wear it to other events. Apparently Annette's salon handled all sorts of chic clothes, not just wedding gowns. I had never been in a place where the owner of the shop went and picked out your clothes for you, and you just had to point and say, "I like _that _one". While we had been waiting on Pam's selections, Annette had the assistant bring in refreshments, too. I chuckled a little to myself, wondering what my friend Tara would think of all this.

I asked Annette how much the dresses were, and actually wasn't all that shocked when she told me. I could see they were clearly much higher quality than anything else I had seen, and for an occasion this special for once I figured I was worth it. I pulled out Niall's card handed it to Annette. Pam said, "Oh, no, Sookie, Eric said I was to make sure he paid for all of this."

I knew that Niall would be quite upset if I allowed the groom to pay for my dress. In my mind, I could see the headlines in the Supernatural Enquirer: _Fairy-Vampire War Started Over Human Wedding Dress!_ Again, I chuckled a little to myself, but just smiled at Pam and said, "Pam, I think that just this once, he'll understand."

*****

Pam had called for the driver, and our two guards were still waiting patiently at the entrance. When the car arrived we all piled in, and Pam said, "Girls, the night is young. Why don't we go have a little fun?" She smiled her signature shark-like smile.

I said, "Pam, I have to tell you, I am pretty tired. Why don't you and Amelia go have some fun? Ya'll just drop me off at Robert's, okay?"

She hesitated, but I insisted. I was more than adequately guarded there, and there was absolutely no reason the girls should have to stay home and babysit me.

When we pulled up to Robert's, both guards got out with me and took me to the elevator. I thanked them both for tagging around with me all day, and then went on upstairs. I really _was_ tired, and had a headache to boot. The effort of keeping my telepathy at bay in a city full of millions of people was exhausting. It made a night at Merlotte's look like a picnic.

As I got off the elevator, I decided I would go to Robert's library and see if I could find a book to borrow. As I went into the room, I saw that the fireplace was lit and Robert himself was sitting in one of the wingback chairs flanking the hearth. The only light in the room came from the flickering of the fire. He looked so mysterious sitting there, the fire throwing both light and shadow on his handsome face. Even in the dark, his sea-green eyes glowed brightly. He rose from his chair, and said in his beautiful accent. "Sookie, my dear! Please come join me for a nightcap! I want to hear about your day."

I decided it would be rude not to visit a little with my host. I went in, and sat with him before the fireplace. He called Stanton to bring me a gin and tonic, and him a warm Blood. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, sipping our drinks. He asked me about my day, and I showed him a picture that Amelia had taken with my cell phone of "the dress". He agreed it was lovely, and we chatted for a time about Annette. Even though she was centuries younger than he was, they had been friends for many years.

After awhile, the conversation drifted around to him, and to Eric. Surprisingly, he asked, "Has Eric told you anything about our mutual history?"

I said, "No, not really. All I know is that you are the only male vampire that I know he trusts, and that you shared the same Maker."

He nodded and said, "Yes, our Maker was a great collector of warriors. He was a very cruel Master, and I can say honestly that when he met his final death, I was glad. Eric was present when I was made vampire, and for some reason he took pity on me. I had been a very pious, very devout Catholic and the idea of becoming a creature of the night was completely abhorrent to me. He helped me through those early years in many respects. By example, he eventually taught me to take joy in my new existence. For untold years, we fought side by side in many battles. Together we were a formidable fighting force, but more than that we formed a bond of friendship that has lasted all these centuries.

After our despised Maker met his final death, his band of warriors all went our separate ways; but over the years Eric and I would drift back together now and again. For our kind, transatlantic travel was extraordinarily perilous in the old days, and many would not risk it. When I first came to New York in the 1840's, it was not much more than a mosquito infested swamp, but for some reason I liked it here.

Almost from the very beginning, it was the City That Never Sleeps, which of course is perfect for a vampire! With the influx of immigrants, the food supply was endless, with very few questions asked! Even for vampires, there were myriad business opportunities. After I became established, I contacted Eric, and encouraged him to join me. He did not come right away, but eventually he made his way here.

Together we bought a great deal of land here in Manhattan which has appreciated enormously over the years. From the first I loved it here, but the Viking always needed to wander a bit. He was always good at making money, though! Everywhere he went, he managed to be in on whatever was profitable, even though we were still leading a much hidden existence. He is also an excellent strategist, although in our early years he was much more impulsive than he is now!

For some reason, he was always drawn to the South. If you asked him why, he could not explain it. I was not so surprised when he settled in Louisiana. I knew he was fond of Sophie Ann, and when she asked him to come be one of her Sheriffs, he agreed. Now I wonder very much if he went there to find you."

Between the warmth of the fire, the drink, and his charming voice, I had been pleasantly lulled by his tale. At this last statement, however, I had to interrupt. I said, "I understand that he has been in Louisiana for a long time. We met less than two years ago. How could he have come for me?"

Robert looked at me with those amazing sea-green eyes for a long moment, and then said, "Sookie, I believe that perhaps you two are Fated."

Fated. That same word kept popping up, and at first I thought it was casually meant; now I could see that perhaps it had a deeper meaning than I knew. So I asked, "Fated? Is there such a thing?"

He said, "Oh, indeed. I believe it to be an extremely rare thing, a future ordained by the Gods, but I do believe it. There is something special about the two of you, both individually and together. A fated pair is usually brought together for some larger purpose, although I have no idea what it might be in your case."

Well, I used to believe in the Easter Bunny, too; but hey, who am I to say he was crazy? Maybe he had a better grasp on the way the world really worked than I did. Three years ago, I would have told you that vampires were mythical creatures, and now I'm permanently Bonded to one.

I smiled and said, "Well, I hope you are right. Thank you for sharing some of your history with me."

He said, "Well, enough of old tales. A great deal of packages were delivered earlier. Stanton put most of them in the morning room. Tell me what you bought today."

I said, "Besides finding my wedding dress, Amelia and I shopped for household things. I bought mainly kitchen items today. Oh! I did buy one special thing, though. We were passing this tiny art gallery, and this beautiful little painting was in the window. It is an oil painting of an old farmhouse, with a lady in the yard cutting roses. It reminded me so much of my home and my Gran! I just fell in love with it. I've never bought a real oil painting before! I would love to show it to you, and see what you think!

I ran back to the morning room and rummaged through the small mountain of boxes and packages until I found the one I wanted. The box had been taped shut and I could not get it open. Robert said, "There is a knife in the little table to your right. Be careful, though, it is quite sharp"

I opened the drawer, and pulled out what appeared to be a very old, very sharp stiletto. While I was attempting to slit open the tape, though, my hand slipped and I gave myself a pretty deep cut on my left hand. The blood welled to the surface immediately. In an instant, Robert was at my side, holding out a clean handkerchief. His fangs were about half-way out. I knew that the polite thing to do was to offer the blood to him, and seeing as this was my host and Eric's most trusted friend, I held out my hand without hesitation.

He took it gently in his hand, and raised it to his mouth (his fangs were completely down, now), and he began to lick. His eyes never left mine. Now, this was one spectacular vampire, and we were quite alone, after an intimate conversation in front of a roaring fire; but I am proud to say that I was not tempted, not even a little bit. In fact, all it did was make me miss my Viking even more. And Robert was the perfect gentleman, too. He licked the wound until the anticoagulant made it quit bleeding. His eyes were dilated from the trace of fairy in my blood, which Eric had said was now stronger. Suddenly, as he held my hand in his, I got a glimpse into his mind. He was thinking, "_Spectacular! My Brother must be protect her at all costs!"_

He looked searchingly into my eyes; it was almost as if he could tell I had heard his thoughts. But then he then patted my hand gently, and let go. He said softly, "Quite unique. Sookie, you are truly an amazing creature. If you ever need me, I will be there to help you and I do not make that pledge lightly. I understand why the Viking is going to such great lengths to protect you."

Of course, the Viking in question picked that very minute to call. My phone rang, and I jumped slightly, then dug my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

In his deep voice that sent warmth straight to my girl parts, Eric said, "Good evening, my Lover. What are you doing tonight?"

For a split second I thought about teasing him some more, along the lines of "_oh, just getting my blood licked by a gorgeous Knight in front of a roaring fire"_ but I had learned my lesson the night before. I said, "Robert was just telling me some stories. Pam and Amelia went out tonight, but I was tired so I came back to Robert's. I was just about to go have a bath and go to bed."

He said, "Well, I am sorry I am not there to supervise your bath. We will have to make up for lost time when you get back."

Mmmmm. That thought sent my mind into overdrive. It was as if the minute I heard his voice, the intensity of my longing for him shot up tenfold. I said, "Eric, I'm going to tell Robert good night now and go to my room. Can you hold on a sec?"

I said to Robert, "Goodnight, and thanks for…everything."

He smiled, and gave me a deep bow. I turned and went to my room. I closed the door and lay on the bed. I said, "Okay, now I can talk. What are you up to tonight?"

He said rather shortly, "I have been busy with Area business. Sookie, have you missed me?"

Oddly enough, he sounded like he needed to hear me say it. Eric was normally so self-confidant that this threw me off balance a bit. I said passionately, "Yes, I miss you. more every day. Are you sure I can't just come home?"

He took so long to answer that I thought for moment he might give in and let me. Finally he said, "As much as I'd like that, the reasons for you being there have not changed. You must stay."

Then he asked me what I had done that day, and I told him about my adventures. I told him about finding the perfect wedding dress, but of course would not give him the slightest hint about what it looked like. We chatted for awhile, and then he said some new vampires were coming in to check in so he had to go. After we hung up, I lay thinking about him. I remembered the first time I had ever met him, at Fangtasia. I could hardly believe that I had been so smitten with Bill that I could hardly wait to get away from beautiful but scary blond vampire. Although, I must admit that I had found him gorgeous, even then. In my mind, I ran through our early adventures together, and when I got to the part about the first time I had taken his blood….

Oh! I had forgotten entirely about some advice I needed from Robert. I rummaged through my purse and found a little twist of tissue that I usually kept in my little jewelry box back home. I went back to the library, and luckily the Knight was still there. I said, "There was something I forgot to ask you earlier. For one thing, Eric told me that you had provided him with my ring. I need to get one for him."

Robert's eyes twinkled, and he said, "Of course! May I suggest that I have the same jeweler make a matching band for him?"

Mine was pretty ornate for a man, so I said, "Uh…would he prefer a plainer one?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "No, my dear, the Viking does love his "bling". Have you looked closely at the design on the band of your ring? It is designed with elements from his human family's mark."

I looked at it more closely, and realized than the swirls formed a distinct design. I said, "All right, a matching band would be great. Now, I would like to give him a little gift, and I want it to be something significant for both of us. Has he told you anything of the way we first got to know each other?"

Robert shook his head no. I said, "Well, at the time I was still dating Bill Compton. We had been sent to Dallas to help out Stan, who wasn't King of Texas yet, and Eric showed up to keep an eye on me. Long story short, we ran into a little problem with the Fellowship of the Sun, and Eric took a bullet to protect me. I didn't know too much about vampires, yet; he tricked me into sucking out the bullet, so that he could get some of his blood into me. Even now, when he wants to get my goat he calls me his little bullet sucker."

At this, Robert began laughing. Considering how it all turned out, I guess it _was_ pretty funny….I smiled, and continued, "Anyhow, I thought I might have this made into a necklace…"

I untwisted the tissue and laid the bullet in the palm of his hand.

He said, "Is this the very bullet? You saved it, even though you were dating Bill at the time?"

I nodded. "To this day, I couldn't tell you why, exactly…"

He just grinned, and said, "Proof, that you _are_ Fated! I told you!"

Hmmmm. I said, "Well, what do you think of my idea?"

He said, "Sookie, I think it's perfect. I just want to be there to see his face when you give it to him!"

After that, I really did go to bed. Unfortunately, in spite of my exhaustion, sleep did not find me easily; and this time I had not have the forethought to bring one of my vampire's old t-shirts for comfort. The ache in my heart was nearly unbearable, and eventually I cried myself to sleep for the second night in a row.


	42. Chapter 42

_Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to Charlaine Harris. ****** In honor of the season premier of TB, I am going to put up multiple chapters for the weekend. Hope you all enjoy them! It may be a few days before I post again, though. I'm having a TB party, and I've got to stop and clean up the dust elephants under my furniture. It seems that writing fanfiction is bad for my housekeeping! Ya think?_

Chapter 42

_Sookie's POV_

The next few days passed in a blur. Amelia and I went shopping or just sightseeing during the afternoons, and when our vampires rose for the evening we would go out to dinner and then shop some more. I knew that Pam and Robert must go out for real feeding sometime, but I never saw them with any humans and I figured it was really none of my business anyhow.

I got to see some of the normal tourist stuff, like the Statue of Liberty (and I admit I got a lump in my throat when I saw it), Central Park (which I saw at night. Apparently vampires like Pam and Robert think of muggers as late-night snacks, so we didn't have any trouble) and the Met. Mostly though, we shopped. And shopped. And shopped.

It turns out that it was a good thing Eric was so good at making money, because I was spending it an alarming rate. During one phone conversation, I had tentatively broached the subject of just how much I really was spending, and he just laughed. He said, "Sookie, my love, buy what you want. That is our agreement...I make it, you spend it. It is the perfect balance."

Well, it was hard to argue with that, but at least I was going to make sure he had a beautifully furnished home that he would be proud of.

Also, he had instructed Pam that I needed some more Fangtasia-wear, because he wanted me to start coming to the club with him regularly. The stores she drug me to made the one we had visited in Shreveport look like Disneyland.

In addition to "interesting" clothing, they also sold...toys, and other seriously strange stuff. I never knew that so many body parts could be reproduced in rubber and plastic! I think I blushed the entire time we were in there! It was a good thing that Robert had to work that evening, because I would have been completely mortified if he had been along. There was an whole wall display of dildos, of every color, shape, and function imaginable...and some I didn't want to imagine, I'm sure. Dear lord above! Why anybody would want or need a double-headed, battery operated, glow-in-the-dark pink vibrator was beyond me!

Pam had gotten a serious kick out of my reaction, and teased me unmercifully for the next few nights. I was afraid I'd get home to Louisiana and find she had signed me up for the dildo-a-month club or something. I could see myself, sneaking down to the mailbox before Juanita or one of the guards helpfully beat me to it. Ack!

Another thing I couldn't get over were the shoe stores. Some of those shoes were in the most outlandish styles I had ever seen, and I could not in my wildest dreams imagine spending hundreds of dollars on a single pair of shoes. Exactly how fashionable could I be in Shreveport, Louisiana without sticking out like a sore thumb? I didn't care if my vampire _was_ wealthy, I put my foot down (ha!) at that. I bought my wedding shoes at Bloomingdale's, on sale.

In addition to all the endless shopping, I had gone for the first fitting for my Bonding gown, and it was nothing short of spectacular even in its unfinished form. I was becoming fond of Anthony; he was so funny, and kept me still while he was pinning the copious hem by telling me naughty stories about some of the stars he had worked with over the years.

I asked him how he knew Robert, and he said that his own "significant other" was of the vampire persuasion, who had introduced them. He also told me that Robert was a great patron of the arts in New York. Anthony had said, "You know, Sookie, when the vamps came out of the coffin, most New Yorkers just thought it was another interesting lifestyle choice. We had almost no backlash here."

I had told him of the totally opposite reaction we had experienced in Louisiana, and that my own brother wasn't speaking to me because I was marrying a vampire. He just shook his head at that, and said he understood the phenomenon very well from personal experience.

In the limousine on the way back to the brownstone that same evening, my cell phone had rung, and I looked to see who was calling. It was a number I didn't recognize. I answered, and an oily voice said, "Sookie, my dear. How are you? Victor Madden here."

Crap. Now what? I waved my hands frantically at my companions, and then put my fingers to my lips. I said, "Yes, Mr. Madden, what can I do for you?"

Pam had come to attention immediately. I held the phone away from my ear slightly, so with her vampire hearing she could catch every word. She nodded.

He said smoothly, "Call me Victor, please! Now, I have heard from the King that you and Northman have decided to go through with the Second Bonding and are going to do it here in New Orleans. I know that it will be hard for you to find a proper gown on such short notice in that backwater you live in."

Backwater! Bon Temps was not a backwater. Well, okay, maybe it was, but I wasn't about to let that joker 'dis my hometown. I said, rather heatedly, "I can always shop in Shreveport."

He snorted and said, "I was _referring_ to Shreveport. However, since I am in charge of the Vampire Krewe of Erebus, I have the most prominent dressmakers at my disposal. I understand your roommate is from New Orleans, Why don't the two of you come to New Orleans for a few days? I can pull a few strings and arrange for your gown to be made in time."

Right. I was born at night, just not _last_ night. I said, "Victor, I appreciate you thinking of me, but I have the dress thing under control. A friend of mine is making it for me, but thank you for your kind offer. "

Next, he said, "Actually, I had heard that you might already be out of town. Is that right? I can here city noise in the background. Where are you?"

Darned vampire hearing. I thought quickly and said, "Pam and I are in Dallas shopping for furniture. Now, thanks again but I have to go."

After I hung up, Pam flipped her phone open, and hit speed dial. She said, "Master, Victor Madden has just phoned Sookie. He was attempting to lure her to New Orleans with some lame offer of a dress for the Bonding. I think he was trying to find out her location…he seemed to know she is out of town...she told him that we are in Dallas…yes, Master…here she is."

She handed me the phone. I said cautiously, 'Hello?"

Eric said tightly, "What did he say to you, exactly?"

I told him, and he said, "Sookie, I think he was just fishing. Clearly he must know I would never allow you going to New Orleans without me, under any circumstances. I must find out how he knew you were out of town, though."

I thought for a moment and then said, "Eric, besides him knowing I was gone, how did he get my cell phone number? Very few people have it."

There was silence on the line for a minute, and he said, "Interesting. I will have to follow up on that point. Now, don't worry. The chances of him tracing you to New York are slim, and even then no one will attempt to go against the Knight; which is exactly why I sent you to him."

We had said our goodbyes, and hung up. Later, when I tried to sleep, I kept dreaming of Victor, but not in a good way.

******

One evening Robert had taken us to a museum not far from his house called the Cloisters. It was about the history of all things Medieval, and he showed us many objects that he himself had donated. I found it completely fascinating and I hoped someday he would tell me about his human life.

Another evening, Robert had offered to take me to some antique stores that he knew, and he helped me pick several pieces of furniture and oriental rugs for our new house. He had the most amazing eye for beautiful things! My favorites of the items we purchased were an elegant old dining room table and breakfront that was made out of mahogany. They were beautifully hand carved and had been made at about the same time as our big house. Robert was making arrangements for all the furniture to be shipped straight to Louisiana.

Amelia and Pam had been out hitting the nightspots, and having a good time doing it, too. I caught Amelia making herself a hangover potion and saying a few spells over it on more than one occasion. I had gone with them once, but had so much trouble maintaining my shields that I gave up and went back the Robert's early. Of course, going out draped in vampires and guards was a little cumbersome, anyhow, so I didn't feel like I missed much.

Sometimes in the early morning hours before dawn, Robert and I would sit in the library and he would tell me stories of his past. I was coming to think of him as a friend. He was every bit as protective of me as Eric was. One night, I asked if he had ever witnessed a Second Bonding. He sat lost in thought for a few moments, then finally he answered, "Yes, it was several centuries ago, I believe around 1540. I was living in London, then, and the famous Henry that was so fond of disposing of his wives was the human King of England. The male vampire was a friend of mine. The ceremony was lovely, and very mysterious."

I smiled, and asked, "So, the Bonded pair…did they live happily ever after?"

He smiled his beautiful smile, and he said, "Oh yes, they were quite happy together! They loved each other deeply." A look of sadness passed over his handsome face. He said, "Yes, they were very happy, until the woman died. He had managed to keep her alive for over 150 years." He suddenly stopped, and seemed to realize that what he had said might worry me. He hastened to reassure me, "Don't let it concern you, _ma petite_, Eric's blood is so old, it is very potent, and should keep you alive much longer than that!"

I thought about telling _him_ not to worry, and why; but Eric had been adamant about keeping my particular lineage a secret. I was unsure if he meant to include Robert, or not, so I said nothing about it. It occurred to me to ask, "So, what happened to the male after his mate died?"

Now the Knight seemed really uncomfortable. He said slowly, "He lived for another 50 years or so, and then he met the Sun. He did not want to live without her, you see."

I felt a chill pass over me. What would become of Eric if something happened to me? Surely he was so old, he would be able to overcome his grief. I resolved to make him promise me that he would never, ever do anything like that.

My Viking had called me every day, and I didn't know what was going on in Shreveport (because of course he was doing his inscrutable vampire act), but he seemed uncharacteristically tense and out of sorts. He seemed to miss me too, and he told me so on many occasions.

As for me, it seemed each day that I was getting more and more exhausted. I was not sleeping well, tossing and turning and having nightmares. All the amazing self-confidence that I had been infused with after my Second Bonding with Eric seemed to have leeched right out of me.

I was beginning to dread going out in the crowds, because I seemed to be losing all my concentration. It took more and more effort to keep out all the unwanted thoughts of others. I was even having trouble keeping out of Amelia's head, and that was just unacceptable. I had slowly been losing my appetite, too. I was afraid the cook would think I didn't like her food, but that wasn't it…I just wasn't hungry. I also had developed a headache that I couldn't seem to shake. I had mentioned none of this to Eric, because he clearly had enough on his mind.

Understandably, I missed my life in Louisiana. I had only been gone for a few days, but I sorely missed my old farmhouse, and Sam, and oddly enough I really missed Bill. However, all of that paled in comparison to how much I missed Eric.

In fact, I was beginning to think that something was a little strange about how much I missed him. Instead of a fairly normal sadness from being away from a loved one, from the time I left Shreveport I had felt an intense longing that I could not seem to shake. It seemed to invade my thoughts at every turn. This was getting just…nuts!

I had now been in New York for a little over a week. It was time for me to go back for the final fitting on my wedding gown. I didn't mind going to see Annette; since she was a vampire I could not hear her thoughts. Afterwards, Robert had tickets to a Broadway show. Amelia had been so excited, because the show we were seeing was "Wicked". But I had begun to feel nauseated during my fitting, and even Annette had commented that I looked as "pale as a vampire".

As much as I wanted to go to my first show, I had to beg off, just telling the others that I was tired and had a headache. I insisted that they all go on without me, and so Robert reluctantly dropped me off at his house. I could tell that although his home was like a fortress, he was still uncomfortable leaving me by myself, so finally he posted an extra guard upstairs in the actual apartment. As soon as the Knight had left, I had barely made it to my bathroom before I lost what little dinner I had managed to get down.

Suddenly, I had to kind of chuckle at myself. Here I was thinking all sorts of wild things about why I had been feeling so crummy this week, and it turned out I had just been coming down with an ordinary stomach virus! I had been healthy as a horse my entire life, and had hardly ever had even the most mundane illness, so I guess I just hadn't recognized the symptoms.

My head was pounding, my body aching, and I generally felt like crap. All I wanted to do was crawl in bed and pull the covers over my head…and so I did. Later that night, I remember Pam coming in to check on me, but I just mumbled to her that I was fine, and she left.

Sometime during the night, I had begun to run a fever. At first light, I had called Stanton (or was it Wilson?), and he had brought me some aspirin; but they did not help a bit. I wanted Eric with an intensity that scared me. He was in his daytime sleep, though, so I couldn't even phone him. I even thought about attempting to pop home, but my head hurt so badly I couldn't concentrate, and I might have ended up in the wrong place, anyhow.

When Amelia got up that afternoon, she came in to check on me. I must have really been a sight, because she said worriedly, "My God, Sookie! You look awful! What's wrong?"

I said weakly, "I think I just have a virus…I'll probably be better soon. I guess I just need to sleep."

She came over to feel me, and said, "Honey, you are burning up! Let me get you a wet cloth."

It felt so good against my hot skin, but its coolness made me think of Eric's cool touch, and that just made me feel worse.

For the rest of the day, I drifted in and out of a feverish sleep. Instead of getting better, I was clearly getting worse. Amelia had been hovering, and I could her and Wilson worriedly murmuring in the hallway outside my door.

The next thing I knew, it must have been after sunset, because both Pam and Robert were in my room. Robert was sitting on my bed, holding my hand. He was talking to Amelia, and I heard her say, "She is never sick! She told me she thinks it is just a virus…"

Robert looked down at me, and said, "Sookie! I hate to wake you, but I must know…has Eric given you his blood recently?"

I nodded weakly. He said, "Then it can't be a virus. His blood would certainly prevent it. It must be something else."

Amelia said worriedly, "If you think it's serious, shouldn't we call a doctor? Or maybe I should try to call Claudine or even Niall…"

Robert asked, "Who?"

Amelia, not knowing that Robert had no idea of my "family secret", blabbed, "Her cousin, and her great-grandfather…they are fairies and maybe they could do some magic on her…"

Robert said sharply, "Niall…Brigant? The Fairy Prince?"

Amelia said, "Yes, that's him."

"Sookie is of the Royal blood? Has she any magic?" he sounded quite urgent now.

My roommate said proudly, "Yes, she just recently started showing some of her gifts. They aren't too developed yet, though."

He stared at me intently for a few minutes and then he said to Pam and Amelia, "Ladies, I need to speak to Sookie in private for a moment. Will you excuse us?"

They scooted out the door, and Robert turned back to me and said gently, "Have you been missing your Viking this week, maybe more than is comfortable?"

I croaked out, "Yes. It hurts."

He said, "I know, _ma petite colombe. _I am going to ask you something very personal now, but you know you can trust me, yes?"

I nodded. He said, "Have you and the Viking somehow already managed to complete the Second Bond?"

I swallowed and then managed to gasp out, "Yes. It was an accident…I haven't… learned to control... my magic yet."

"How long ago? When?"

I had to think hard, my head was pounding like a kettle drum. I finally whispered, "About…two weeks."

He ran his cool hand across my burning forehead, and began to tell me something, but it seemed like I was being pulled under a black cloud…and I knew nothing further.

******


	43. Chapter 43

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all these wonderful characters.**** Ugh! My internet was out last night and this morning. While waiting on hold with AT&T, I especially loved the canned announcement that informed me that I could find easy solutions to most connectivity issues ONLINE! Doh! If I could get on line, why would I be calling? You gotta love those guys! Anyway, three hours and one new cable later, here is your new chapter._

Chapter 43

_Eric's POV_

It is not long past sunset. I am just stepping out of the shower when my phone rings. I see on the display that it is Robert. I answer, but instead of the pleasant report of my Bonded's latest shopping expedition I am expecting, I get a stream of archaic French! Translated, what he is saying is, "Imbecile! Why did you not tell me that you and the little fairy had already had the Second Bonding! You must come, at once."

I begin to feel a dark wave of anger rolling over me at his tone, but then fear takes its place. I say sharply in English, "Why? What is wrong?"

"Do you not know the first thing about Second Bonds? You cannot be apart so soon after the Bond was made without serious consequences! Since she is mostly human, the repercussions can be severe, not only mentally but physically. For humans it is almost like a drug withdrawal, but far worse. She is quite ill, and running a high fever. I fear for her, my friend!"

Instantly, I realize that my growing anger and irritability, and my obsession with wanting to see her must have been my own display of symptoms. Robert is right, I am an idiot! I am abysmally uninformed about this particular aspect of the Bond. I say, "I thought the separation would have to be several weeks or months, not days! I have talked to her every night! Why has she not told me of this?"

He said, "She is very proud, that one. She kept it to herself, just thinking she was coming down with a…a…what do they call it…a flu bug? I have noticed all week that she seemed to be getting increasingly tired and pale, but I attributed that to her being in a strange place with too much activity. She retired early last evening complaining of a headache, and when I rose this night, she was very ill. I managed to get her to tell me about the Second Bonding, _which I should have known about all along_! Fool! "

"All right! I agree! This _is_ my fault! Can the Witch give her something to slow it down?"

He said, "No, unfortunately there is nothing anyone can do, except for you. There is no human medicine or nor any magic strong enough to stop it. Now, my airplane has just landed in Dallas with a group of vampires. As soon as the coffins are unloaded, I have notified the pilots to come pick you up. They should be in Shreveport in about two hours. Do not delay, Brother."

While talking, I had been pulling on my clothes and now I grabbed a bag out of my closet and started shoving in a few items. I said, "Let me speak to her."

Robert must have gotten his famous French temper under control, because now he said rather gently, "I am afraid I cannot, my friend. She is no longer conscious. Now, if it is clear that she is dying before you can get here, do you wish for me to turn her?"

*******

Two and a half hours later, I am on my way to New York. I am beyond angry at myself. Once I suspected that the Second Bond had occurred, I should have made it a priority to be clear on the details. My lack of foresight could cost Sookie her life. No, I must stay positive. I _will_ be in time, because the alternative is too awful to contemplate.

The only thing I can say in my own defense is that I have been completely immersed in my plans to defeat Madden. All of my cunning and skill is needed if I am to emerge on top of this situation. I am responsible for not only Sookie and myself, but many others, and in the next few weeks my plans will either result in victory or total disaster.

Sometimes I wonder if Sookie wishes if she had never met any vampires. How many times has her life been in jeopardy directly because of us? Twice in the last two weeks alone! Still, it is too late now. The bell cannot be unrung. Our bond, and our love, is permanent.

In spite of all the obstacles, she has chosen a life with me; and I do not want her to suffer for that decision. The only thing that I can do is to make my position so unassailable that she will be safe. She deserves to be able to live her life with some amount of peace.

I allow my thoughts to wander back over the last week. Compton and I had been busy gathering more information about Madden's plans to overthrow de Castro, kill me, and take Sookie for himself. We now have a broad idea of his plans. I must complete my own strategy for his defeat; the time is getting short.

A solid stream of vampires have been presenting themselves. Many of the vampires that left New Orleans during Katrina did not gone back right away, and delayed even further after the de Castro takeover. They would like to return to their city but will not as long as Madden is Sheriff. They are now filtering back to Louisiana, and many are temporarily settling in Area 5. This has kept me quite busy for the last several weeks, and particularly since Sookie has been gone. The only bright spot since she left has been the small amount of time I allowed myself for making preparations for our wedding reception.

Staring out of the airplane window into the dark, I think about what I now recognize as my own symptoms of the separation from Sookie too soon after forming the Bond:

Slowly but surely, throughout the week, I had become increasingly irritable and out of sorts. The staff at Fangtasia had begun to avoid me like the plague, and two waitresses had quit. The fangbangers were irritating me to the point I was afraid I would kill one publicly, which would be bad for business and result in Sookie and I having to permanently relocate elsewhere. Humans are still so touchy about that sort of thing. That I was coming very close to the edge became clear one night when the fangbanger that I had been teasing Sookie about earlier in the week had finally worked up the nerve to approach me.

I had sat silently as she had slunk up and sat in the chair beside me, uninvited. Sookie's chair! I eyed her coldly, but the little fool opened her mouth anyway. She rubbed my arm and said, "I've noticed that you must have finally dumped the blond. I can make you forget all about her, baby. She was a real bitch, you know? I'll bet I know what you li…." I had heard enough. My hand was wrapped around her throat and squeezing before she could finish her last word. Her face was frozen in shock and pain, her eyes wide, and she at least had enough sense not to struggle.

I put my lips close to her ear, and whispered, "That "blond bitch" will be my wife in another week. The only reason you are still breathing is that she does not care for me killing humans. In your case, though, she might make an exception. Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes, and nodded. I growled, "Never come back here. Find another bar." I let her go, and she scurried out. I had actually _wanted_ to kill her, very much. After that incident, I had stayed in my office.

The night that Madden had dared to call my Bonded directly, I was so enraged that I almost went straight to New Orleans and put a swift end to his miserable existence, and damn the consequences. Luckily, Bill had calmed me down by reminding me that I would certainly be chained in silver for a number of years for doing so, and thereby leaving Sookie unprotected….except by him. I think that last reality was probably what made me come to my senses.

The other behavior that I now recognize as a symptom was my intense craving for Sookie. For the months following the takeover, I had only seen her three times, and of course I had missed her. But nothing like _this_! When she first left for New York, I had felt that it was a mistake to send her away. The first night after she left, I found rising without her by my side most unpleasant and I had been out of sorts the whole evening. By the second night, I had really begun to long for her, and by the time Robert had called I was seriously thinking about telling her to come home no matter what the danger. I had found it increasingly harder to concentrate on my business, because I was too busy obsessing over her. A vampire of my age should be able to control his emotions under all circumstances, and it was quite disturbing to find out otherwise.

At least now I know I was not completely losing it! In fact, my strong willpower actually worked against us this time, because I had been able to withstand the pull of our Bond longer than I should have. However, a few more hours and this agony should be at an end. Robert seems to think that if I can get to her soon enough and we exchange blood, then the Bond will be repaired and we will both rapidly return to normal.

When he asked me if I wanted him to turn her if she was dying, I wanted to say yes, but I did not. I know that either he or Pam would be a good Maker for Sookie. Of course in the past I had thought of turning her myself, on many occasions. She would make a magnificent vampire. However, since our Second Bonding I cannot be the one that makes her vampire, unless she specifically asks it of me. I suppose this is so the Bonded pair can exchange blood freely, without fear of an accidental turning.

I know that if I gave my permission, she would never forgive me. I had said explained my reasons to the Knight. I think he knows me well enough that he might just take that decision out of my hands. I pray to the gods that it doesn't come to that, because the outcome is always unpredictable. What if she rose vampire, and no longer loved me? What if our Bond did not survive her human death? I am not entirely sure _I_ would survive either of those possibilities.

I have walked this earth vampire for a millennium, and finally found the one who has filled the loneliness in my soul; now I stand to lose her because of my own carelessness. Surely the gods could not be so cruel. I can only hope that we truly _are_ Fated, because that would mean that we are together for a reason, and still have our combined destiny to fulfill.

******

At long last, I have arrived at the brownstone, and am admitted without delay. I rush upstairs, and find Robert and Pam waiting for me. They both look relieved that I am finally here. The Knight says urgently, "Come this way. For the last hour, she has seemed to be more restless, as if she could feel your approach. I take that as an encouraging sign. Now, go to her!"

He leads me to her room, and I go inside. The Witch is hovering near the bed, and gives me a sharp look as I enter, but wisely she says nothing. I motion for her to leave. The lights have been kept dim, and I can see that the room has been prepared to be light-fast, for my arrival. Dawn is not too terribly far away. I look down upon my Beloved, and the sight of her shocks me; she is so obviously near death. No wonder Robert was so frantic. I remove my shirt and shoes and slide up behind her, pulling her fragile little body to me. She is burning with fever. I bite my wrist and hold it to her lips, and pray…


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's Notes:Charlaine Harris owns all of these characters.**** I absolutely hate cliffies, so I had to go ahead and post this, so you wouldn't be in a bad place for the weekend! Show me some love by leaving me some reviews...I am at a rough spot in the story, and need some encouragement!_

Chapter 44

_Sookie's POV_

I must have been dreaming again, because I could feel something cool along my back, and then I felt Eric's strong cool arms sliding around me. This was such a good dream that I never wanted to wake from it. I heard a voice whispering in my ear, "My love…you must awaken, and drink."

I protested. I didn't want to wake up. I liked this dream too much. Then, I felt something wet pressed to my lips. I opened my feverish lips; the moisture felt so good. I licked my lips, and the first drops hit my tongue. Suddenly, I realized that I wanted more of that delicious wetness and so I began to lick and suck at it weakly.

I could hear a soft moan, and the coolness pressed harder against my back. I felt a lick along my shoulder, and an instant of sharp pain before a wave of comfort started to roll through my ravaged body. As he drew on the little wounds, slowly I began to come to my senses. The blood that I was licking was Eric's! The bond was back open and I could feel about twenty different emotions bouncing through me from him. The relief at being able to feel him again was instantaneous, and immense.

The wound on his wrist had closed by now. I whispered, "Eric? Are you really here or am I just dreaming?" He said gently, "Yes, I am here. How do you feel?" I rolled onto my back, opened my eyes, and he really was there! He had removed his shirt, but was still wearing a pair of jeans. His long hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life.

I said truthfully, "I guess I've had a virus or something, but I guess your blood did the trick, because I feel much better now."

Eric leaned down and soft as a butterfly's wings kissed my lips. He said, "Sookie, what you had was not a virus, it was due to our Bond."

"Our Bond made me sick? Why?"

"Bonded pairs cannot be away from each other for long. I did not realize that the closer to the time of the formation of the Bond, the less time that can be spent apart. I had no idea that this type of reaction could happen so quickly or be so severe, or I would never have sent you away. My love, I am truly sorry."

I could tell through the bond how anguished he was, and I buried my head in his chest and hugged him to me. I let my own emotions let him know that I forgave him and how happy I was to be back with him.

Then my body began to announce that it needed to be seen to…I told him that I needed to get up for a few minutes. He knew instantly what I meant, and jumped up and carried me into the bathroom, then left me so I would have some privacy. After using the restroom, the first thing I did was totter to the sink and brush my teeth! I made the mistake of looking in the mirror, and shocked myself. My hair was matted and my eyes had huge circles under them. I looked like I had been sick for weeks! What I really, really needed was a bath.

Rather shakily, I made my way over to the tub and started the must have heard it running, because moment later, Eric had come to help bathe me. He told me that he had let our friends know that I was on the mend. He said my hair would just have to wait until the next day to be washed, but at least he brushed it smooth. He dried me with a fluffy towel, and got me into a clean night gown. He then took me back and put me into bed.

Eric removed his jeans, and slipped in beside me. He said, "It is nearly dawn, Beloved, so try to sleep with me now. You will be better when you wake."

I snuggled in as close as I could get. He wrapped his arms around me, and we both fell into a daytime rest.

*******

When I finally opened my eyes, it was still completely dark in the room. I got up to use the bathroom, turned on the light, and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow! Vampire blood is an amazing thing! I looked back to normal, although maybe a little paler. In fact, due to all the vampire blood I had taken in the last couple of weeks, I was glowing a little. I really needed to find a good tanning salon when I got home. I didn't want to look pasty in my wedding dress! I brushed my teeth again, and then my hair. There was a clock on the vanity, and I could see from the time that the sun should be setting soon.

Before climbing back in bed, I shed the gown that Eric had put on me after my bath. I wanted to feel his skin next to mine. I slid on my side up under his arm, and laid my head on his chest. I ran my hand down his hard chest and stomach. Slowly, I let my hand wander down a bit further, and lightly ran my finger over and around his "Gracious Plenty". I chuckled to myself. Even at rest, it was nothing to sneeze at.

It must have been closer to sunset than I thought, because the man part in question began to stir, and I could hear a rumble deep in Eric's chest. He said quietly, "I never knew it would be possible to miss this so much."

I knew exactly what he meant.

Although we had exchanged blood the night before, there was still one important thing we needed to do to repair our bond. I turned my face up to his. Our lips touched, at first softly, then with increasing urgency. I was running my fingers lightly over his growing erection. He groaned, and then rolled me onto my back. His fangs had slid down. He leaned down and nuzzled my breasts, and my nipples tightened immediately. He ran his tongue around one in a lazy circle, and then finally began to suckle first one, then the other. When his fangs scraped me, it sent chills through me.

He took his hand and ran a finger slowly down the middle of my body, from the base of my throat to my mound. He lightly traced the v shape that it formed. I was literally aching for him to touch me at my center, and I moaned. He raised his head, looked at me and said, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I could not look away from his sapphire blue eyes. I parted my legs to give him better access, and his fingers finally made their way to my nub. I drew in a sharp breath as he touched me. He stroked me a few times before running a single finger into my depths. All the while, he held my gaze. He brought his finger to his mouth, and tasted my essence. I could stand it no longer. I _had_ to be joined with him, and now. I whispered, "Now, Eric! Please, now!"

He rolled on top of me, kneed my legs further apart, and placed himself at my entrance. He wanted to watch me as he entered me, I knew. He began to slide in slowly, but I thrust my hips up to take him in. With that, his control broke and he plunged into me. Oh! Oh! The feeling of him fully inside me made me cry out. He began to thrust in and out and we soon found our rhythm. The pleasure he was giving me physically was amazing, but the real miracle was the re-meshing of our souls through our bond. I could feel our love for each other swirling and dancing between us.

After a time, I could feel my orgasm was building, and I turned my head slightly and offered my vampire my throat. He knew what I wanted and needed, and he ran his tongue lightly over my skin and then plunged his sharp fangs in deeply and began to feed. My orgasm was immediate and intense, and then he thrust deeply into me a few last times before he, too, reached his peak. He cried out, "You _are_ mine!" and then collapsed on top of me.

He nuzzled my neck and licked the punctures to seal them. I loved the feeling of his weight on top of me, it made me feel so secure. Eventually, he rolled to one side, and pulled me close to him. He whispered something in his ancient language, and I asked, "What does that mean?"

He said softly, "I said, _Beloved, you must never leave me again_".

I cuddled closer, and promised, "Never."

******

We lay talking in bed for awhile, saying all the sweet things that reunited lovers are apt to say. We were content just to be together again. Soon enough, though, he said, "I suppose we must make an appearance. I know our friends and our host would like to see how you are doing."

I agreed, and I went in the bathroom to start running our shower. I was leaning into the enclosure turning on the water when he came into the room. He was leaning against the vanity watching me, and I playfully wiggled my bottom at him. Immediately, his "gracious plenty" sprang to attention.

Looking back at his bountiful erection, I was just about to tell him that we would never get to see our friends if we got started again, when the door from Amelia's side of the bathroom swung open and Amelia started to step in. She started to back out, and was saying, "Oh! Excuse m…Oh, my god! It's true! Holy crap!"

She had gotten a full frontal view of my Viking in all his glory, and in "improved" condition, to boot! She just stood there, gaping, until I said sharply, "Amelia! Cut it out! Trying to bathe, here!"

She started to giggle wildly, backed out of the bathroom, and shut the door. I could hear peals of laughter coming from the other room. Eric, of course, was smirking to beat the band.

Vampires!

I said irritably, "I will never hear the end of this."

He just laughed and said, "Are you not proud that I'm yours? You should be!"

Nothing like an ego the size of…New York! I said, "Come on, you big stud, we're using up all of Robert's hot water! Now, come soap my back!"

*****

We finally made it out to join the others. Robert came and kissed me on both cheeks, and said, "Sookie, _ma petite_, I am so glad you are recovered! You had us all worried! Whatever would we do with the Viking if something happened to you? Of course, if he had the sense of a billy goat, he would have told me of the Second Bond in the very beginning!"

Amelia had already seen that I was all right, but of course, she hadn't actually been paying attention to _me_. She said, "It is amazing, Sookie, you look like you've hardly been sick at all! I'm glad you are better." I thought she might be a bit embarrassed to see Eric again so soon after their "close encounter", but not Amelia! She just looked at him, nodded her head, and said, "Very impressive." He looked back at her, smirked, and winked.

Pam had been quiet, but then she surprised me by coming over and taking my hand. She looked me over very closely and said, "You scared even me, and that is nearly impossible to do. I am glad you are better."

Wow, coming from Pam that was something. Robert said, "Well, my dear, cook has been waiting for you to emerge so she can tempt your appetite. Let us all go to the dining room!"

I still found it somewhat humorous that a vampire had such an elaborate dining room, but I had to admit it looked lovely. The table was set with a beautiful deep red table cloth, two places with china, crystal, and heavy gold platted "silverware", and three places with filigreed golden plates that held crystal goblets of heated blood. There was a beautiful low centerpiece of roses and lilies, and candelabras on each end with candles burning.

We were all seated, and Stanton served our dinner. To my surprise, I was really hungry for the first time in over a week. In honor of our recovery, Robert had Stanton serve some Royalty Blended for the vampires, and we humans had an amazing artichoke soup, followed by a roasted duckling and vegetables. Our dessert was my all-time favorite, crème brulee with raspberry sauce. Wow, I seemed to be making up for lost time. It all tasted so good.

Pam and Amelia kept us amused by stories of their exploits at the nightclubs. I was a little sorry now that I had missed out!

After dinner, we all went into the living room and sat before the fire. I sat next to Eric, and he put his arm around me and pulled me close. Robert looked at us and smiled indulgently, and said, "So, before me sits a twice Bonded pair, without benefit of a formal ceremony. An amazing thing, no? I have been doing a little research and can find no mention of a vampire-fairy Second Bonding of any sort. You may well be the first. The effects of the combination of your rather unique bloods should prove to be interesting."

I said, "Robert, I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner."

His eyes twinkled a bit and said teasingly, "Fairies are known to be twisty and deceptive. It is their nature."

I laughed and said, "Ha! Someone once told me that about vampires! And besides, I'm only a little bit fairy."

The Knight said, "But you are a Brigant, and the Royal bloodline is very strong. I understand the need for complete secrecy on that score. I recommend that you stick to that policy for now."

Eric said, "Sookie, as soon as we get back to Louisiana, I think we should contact Niall and have him send along the tutor he offered. You having better control of your gifts may prove valuable."

I was just hoping that after the repair of our Bond, I was able to control my telepathy once again. The last week had been a nightmare.

Eric said, "My Love, I am afraid I must get back to Shreveport as soon as possible. Pam and I can travel in our coffins during the day, if you are willing to supervise things."

Was I ready! All my confidence seemed to be back in full force, and I had no problem with taking charge of the transportation. However, it would be rude to appear to be anxious to leave. I said, "All right. Robert, what about all of my packages? And my dresses aren't ready…"

The Knight said, "Take what you like with you on the plane, and Wilson will send the rest with your furniture. I will be arriving later in the week for your wedding, and will bring along your gowns myself. I will be sad to see you go, Sookie. I have enjoyed your visit very much. Amelia, you are welcome any time you are in New York. I will give you a number that will always reach me."

Eric said, "Pam, will you be coming back with us?"

She looked at Robert for a moment, and then said, "Yes, I will. I am sure that Clancy has managed to run off all my best waitresses by now. I need to get things back in order."

Eric looked a little uncomfortable, but said nothing.

Robert said, "Well, the night is still young. Why don't we all go around the corner to a little nightclub I know?"

Everyone agreed. Luckily, I had dressed in one of my new outfits that Amelia and I had bought earlier in the week, so I was ready to go. Stanton hauled out all the fur coats for the ladies, and Eric took mine and helped me into it. He ran his hands under my hair and lifted it over the collar, and said in a satisfied tone, "Sookie, this suits you. You look quite elegant."

I smiled up at him, and said quite sincerely, "Thank you for sending it. It has kept me warm all week. It is really cold here!"

It was a good thing that I had my new coat, too, because like true New Yorkers, we decided to walk. Of course the vampires didn't mind the cold a bit, but the Southern girls in the group were glad when we finally got inside. The place was relatively small and intimate, and dimly lit. There was a young slender brunette woman singing on a small stage. She had a wonderful voice, and was singing old torch songs. A few people were dancing on the small dance floor in front of the stage. As we sat down, she had just started on an old classic, "Skylark."

The waitress came around and took our orders, and soon brought bottles of TrueBlood for the fanged members of the group, and white wine for the humans. Wow, I felt so sophisticated! There were no places like this in Bon Temps! The next song was "Someone to Watch Over Me", and my Viking asked me if I wanted to dance. Oh, my, yes I did. He slowly spun me around the room, and it was like we were the only two people on earth. Our little group stayed for another couple of hours before heading home; and we danced and generally enjoyed each other's company.

At one point in the evening, a man who had been sitting at the bar watching us had made the mistake of sending a round of drinks to the "ladies" at the table. It just goes to show that drunks are universally stupid, no matter which side of the Mason-Dixon Line that they live on. I'm sure he meant no harm, but both Eric and Robert turned, showed a little fang and gave him a glare that would have made the strongest man quiver. The poor man gathered up his coat and was gone in under a minute. Even if he couldn't tell that they were vampires, he should have known by just looking at those two that they were unlikely to appreciate the poaching of their women.

On the walk home, it had started to snow. My Viking laughed with delight, and picked me up and swung me in circles. He said, "Someday, my Love, we will travel to my homeland, and I will show you _real_ snow!" He seemed so happy and carefree, that I was almost sorry when we reached the old brownstone.

When we reached the upper floor, Robert kissed Amelia's hand and said, "Goodbye for now, lovely lady. I will see you in a week's time."

He turned to me and said, "I will be resting tomorrow when you leave. Wilson will help you with the arrangements. _Au revoir, ma petite fée._" He pulled me to him and kissed me on both cheeks.

I said, "Thank you for everything, Robert. You are amazing."

He bowed deeply, and then said to Eric. "You coffin is still in its customary place, Brother." I wondered where that might be, but decided not to ask.

Eric nodded, and thanked him for taking such good care of me. Pam and Robert went upstairs, and Amelia, Eric and I went down the hall to our rooms. The minute I had shut the door, he was kissing me and running his hands all over my body. I was just as anxious for our joining as he was; we were making up for lost time. After some good loving, I was drifting off to sleep, and he whispered to me, "I will not be with you when you wake; I will sleep upstairs." I nodded. I knew he would need to go to rest in his coffin, so that he could be transported back to Louisiana while he slept.

In the past being in charge of such a task would have made me quite nervous, but not now. I felt completely confident in my ability to handle it, and I understood now that much of this self-confidence was the part of Eric that dwelt in me; I wondered what part of my personality had transferred to him. I fell asleep dreaming of my vampire but this time they were happy dreams.

******

The next morning, I was up and out of bed and anxious to get started on my journey home. I went and knocked on Amelia's door, and went on. She was standing in the middle of a sea of suitcases. In spite of the fact that she had arrived with enough clothing to last a month, she had managed to purchase even more. We might just have to rent a U-Haul truck just to get Amelia's luggage to the airport!

I said, "Uh, need some help?" She looked at me, shook her head, and smiled. She said, "I love New York! Maybe we can come back and see Robert again in the fall!"

That girl really loved to shop, all right. As for myself, I was hoping that this new batch of clothes I just bought would not get bloody, burned, blown up, or ripped (well, unless by an amorous Viking) unlike most of my other clothes I had acquired in the last couple of years. I had already packed my things, and went out in search of Wilson. He was in the foyer, standing amidst a group of large boxes.

He said, "Good morning, Miss Sookie. Sir Robert left word that you and your friends will be leaving us today. I have already made your travel arrangements. A van will be here in an hour or so to pick up Mr. Eric and Miss Pam, and some of these boxes here. I will have the rest shipped to Shreveport. Your regular daytime escorts will see you and Miss Amelia to the airport. Now, what can I get you for breakfast?"

I laughed, and told him that I would let cook surprise me. I realized that I had never once seen this mysterious person who had been feeding me wonderful meals all week, and so I said, "Please tell Cook that Sookie says thank you. Between all of you, I've gotten very spoiled!"

Wilson bowed and said, "It is our pleasure, ma'am. I sincerely hope that you and Mr. Eric have a wonderful wedding, and come to see us again soon. Now, let me go see about breakfast."

Amelia and I had our last meal in the lovely morning room, and I looked out onto the street. The snowfall last night must have been fairly heavy, because it was still piled everywhere. It made everything look so pretty! I hoped that someday, Eric and I would come back and do all the things that I had not gotten to do.

Before I knew it, the car had arrived to take us to the airport. The coffins and boxes had already gone, and we said our last goodbyes and thank you's to Wilson.

In spite of the snow, there were plenty of people on the street, and amazingly enough I seemed to have no trouble at all keeping up my mental shields. I guess it had all been a side effect of the Bonding sickness.

It was a sunny day, and I enjoyed being able to look out at the passing scenery on the way to the airport. It was just so very different than Bon Temps. I was really looking forward to being home, though. I asked Amelia, "Are you ready to get back to Bon Temps?"

She said slowly, "You know Sookie, I think it's a good thing I'm leaving now. If I had been around Sir Robert one more night, I might have just thrown myself at him! He is nearly irresistible! The thing is, I really like Trey a lot, and coming home with fang marks would have messed that up completely. I called him already and asked him if he could come meet me at the airport. So, yes, I'm glad to be going home."

I wondered briefly where "home" was going to be for me, and for a moment had a feeling of homesickness for my farmhouse. A minute later, though, I knew home for me was with my vampire.

*****

The trip back to Louisiana was uneventful. We had a different set of pilots, but Gerald was once again our steward. When we boarded, I could see Pam's rose colored coffin and what I knew must be Eric's glossy black one were fastened into their positions in the back section of the cabin. I went back and ran my hand over the smooth wood of the traditional black coffin. It was hard to imagine my Viking inside, but I could feel that he was.

Amelia watched me from the front, and said, "Sookie, doesn't that give you the creeps? I guess I've never been around them when they are actually…dead."

I said, honestly, "Not really. I guess I'm getting used to the idea. They are showing a lot of trust in you to allow you to be with them now, you know."

I know she thought about what I had said, but I think it still bothered her. Several hours later, our plane had landed in Shreveport. I could see Trey standing out in front of the private terminal, and Amelia's eyes lit up like candles at the sight of him. It was still a bit before dark, and Gerald and the pilots were unloading all our stuff. Poor Trey looked baffled by all of Amelia's bags. She just laughed and hugged and kissed him, and soon they had loaded everything into the back of his pickup. I got out and hugged her goodbye, and thanked her for all her help. When I had stepped off the plane, it was about 55 degrees, and I sighed in contentment. It was sure good to be back in the South!

Eric's daytime guy Bobby had dropped off my Escalade, and the rest of the luggage was put in the back. By now, the sun was just dipping down under the horizon, so I hurried back inside the airplane. Eric was just opening the lid to his coffin, and climbing out. He gave me a brilliant and said, "Hello, Lover. How was the flight?"

It was the first time I had seen him actually do that, and it took me a moment to adjust, but then I said, "It was great! Trey came to get Amelia already, but she said to tell you and Pam goodbye."

The lid to Pam's coffin was now opening, and she sat up. Gerald had just come out of the rear luggage compartment, and she eyed him hungrily. I think he knew that look pretty well, too, because he offered to warm her up a blood in short order, and then he did it.

A van was coming to get the Pam's coffin and take it to her house. Eric was sending his coffin back to Robert's. The three of us got in my car, drove to Pam's to drop off her things and for her to get her own car. She was going to follow us to Fangtasia.

It seemed that Sookie's Big New York Adventure had officially come to a close, and I for one was glad.

******


	45. Chapter 45

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all of these characters, I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement, and hopefully yours as well. **** I am sorry I am late responding to all of my wonderful reviewers. I appreciate each and every review so very much and to prove it, here is a mammoth chapter. By the way, I can't remember if Bill can fly in the books (mine are all on loan so I can't check); so for the purposes of this story, he can._

Chapter 45

Sookie's POV

Eric drove us to Fangtasia. He was not about to let me out of his sight, and after the trauma of this last week I was just fine with that. I didn't really want him out of _my_ sight, either. Pam had followed us from her house, and so the three of us walked in through the back entrance together. Pam went straight out to the bar to see what had gone wrong without her eagle eye on everything.

Eric and I went into his office, and spent a little time fooling around; but nothing too serious…just a few little love bites to keep him going. Soon, though, things were starting to get pretty heated, when Pam burst through the door and announced, "Two waitresses quit! Nobody will say why! It's Saturday night, and we are packed! Now what are we going to do!"

I opened my mouth to offer, but Eric stopped me before the words could get out of my lips. He said, "Absolutely not! No Bonded of mine is going to work in such a menial position!"

My temper flared just a bit. I didn't care if Pam was in the room; he was going to get it! I stood toe to toe with him and looked up in his face, and said grimly, "Look! What about all this fancy talk about half of everything you have is mine, yada yada yada! If part of this bar is mine, then I want it to operate to its maximum capacity. If that means pitching in on occasion, even as a waitress, I'm going to do it! What do you think of that!"

A speechless Viking is an amazing and quite unusual sight. He just stood there staring at me, as if he was seeing me for the first time. We stood frozen, glaring at each other, until Pam broke the silence by sniggering. We both turned and glared at her, and she held out both palms in the STOP position.

She said, "You two can have this out later, but things at the bar are getting critical, so Sookie, if you mean it then let's get going!"

I reached up and pulled the Eric's head down and gave him a big smack on the lips. I said, "I love you. It is just for tonight! Don't worry!"

He didn't look happy, but he didn't stop me, either, so I grabbed Pam by the hand and drug her out of his office, shutting the door firmly behind me. I said, "These black slacks I have on are fine, but I'll need a different top. Do you have something here that will fit me?"

She thought for a minute and said, "Yes, I think so…come on."

She led me back to the employee's changing room, opened a locker, rummaged around, and pulled out a couple of black tops. She said, "Sometimes when the waitresses quit, they leave their things. These might fit."

They both looked like my size, so I picked the one that looked the most comfortable. I slid out of my blouse, and slipped into the top. It was black, tight fitting, and showed just enough cleavage to be sexy but not slutty; with my black slacks instead of a mini skirt, it was surprisingly classy, and not too bad for an emergency.

I followed Pam back out to the front. She was explaining which station was mine, and I had been around Fangtasia enough to know exactly what she was talking about. When we got up to the bar, she stopped to tell Clancy and Felicia that I was pitching in. Felicia widened her eyes in shock, but Clancy just smirked, as if to say he was not surprised. What a jerk!

I grabbed a tray, and waded into the crowd. I worked my head off for a few hours, and oddly enough I enjoyed every minute of it! It was actually kind of nice to be doing a job that I understood and was good at. I've got to say, the patrons of Fangtasia tipped much better than at Merlottes!

Every now and then, Eric would wander out of his office and watch me, shake his head, then go back in his office and shut the door. I noticed one or two unfamiliar vampires going in and out, but was too busy to pay much attention. As I was heading to the bar with some new drink orders, I saw a fangbanger I thought I recognized. It was the girl who had asked me about my engagement the night I worked as a bartender. She was sitting in front of Clancy at the bar, and he had leaned down to let her ask him something. He saw me looking at her, and stood abruptly and turned his back on her. Huh. I bet he didn't like me seeing him pay attention to the vermin.

All-in-all, it was a pretty successful evening, I thought. Just after last call, Eric had come out and sat in his special chair, and had motioned for me to join him. I took him a warm Blood, and he asked me to sit with him. It had really calmed down, so I did. He said, "So, my little barmaid, how did it go tonight?"

I could tell that he was not irritated with me anymore, so I said, "Oh, it was fine. The main attraction stayed in his office most of the night, and the crowd was plenty disappointed. Pam cheered them up a little bit by threatening to bite a Frat boy, though. Good times."

He grinned at that, and said, "Even in that black outfit, you still look like a candle in a coal mine, just like Bill said. Speaking of Bill, he will be bringing by your mail tomorrow night." He had been picking it up for Amelia and me while we were gone.

I said, "Listen, I need to go get my blouse out of the locker room before I forget it. I'll be right back."

He nodded, and I went on back to the locker room. As long as I was there, I thought I would use the restroom, and that's where I was when I heard the door open. It was two of the waitresses getting ready to go home for the evening. I had introduced myself to them earlier. The one named Jolene was saying, "….at least she seems nice. I don't know what we would have done if she hadn't pitched in!"

I smiled at that. Then the other one, Carla, said, "I didn't see much of the Master, but at least he seemed to be in a much better mood. I almost quit myself a couple of days ago. He's so scary when he's mad!" Uh-oh. Now I knew what had happened to Pam's waitresses.

Jolene said, "He's scary? What about that Pam? She's scary all the time!" At that, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Carla said, "Shhhh! You know they can hear _everything_!"

Jolene said, "Hey, how come Becca wasn't here tonight?" Ugh, the charming Becca, I couldn't wait to hear about her.

Carla lowered her voice a little, so it was hard to hear, but I think she said, "…bruises all over her. He's such a bastard, I don't know why she keeps going with him…I don't care if he _is _a vampire. I don't think he cares for her at all. I let him bite me once, but he was so mean about it I've avoided him ever since."

Huh, that was interesting. Maybe now I knew why Becca was in such a bad mood all the time. I wondered who the vampire was…but they had left, and the door was swinging shut behind them. I found it kind of ironic that I had come by all this information, not by telepathy, but in a more mundane fashion: eavesdropping. Gran would be so ashamed.

I came out of the stall, grabbed my blouse, and was just going out the door as Pam was coming in. She said, "There you are. My Master sent me to fetch you. He was getting worried."

I said, "Pam, you know that waitress, Becca? What do you know about her?"

Pam looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Absolutely nothing." She said this with an air of astonishment.

Okay, I get it; human…waitress….beneath her notice. A little stung by that, I said, "Okay, is she a good employee?"

Pam said, "She does miss more work than most, but lately I have had so many quitting that I did not want to fire her. Why all this interest in Becca?"

Honestly, I just thought that maybe someone should show a little interest in the staff…maybe they would not be so inclined to quit. I said, "Oh, nothing, just curious. Now, let's go back out front before the Viking has a fit."

*******

The Viking in question was ready to leave by the time I got back, so we did. He said he had called Juanita and had her leave some fresh food at "Sookie's Safehouse" (my mental name for it) and that we would be staying there tonight. So far, that and the big house were the only two prepared for a human, and it was much closer to Fangtasia. When we got home, he unloaded all our things while I went and checked the kitchen.

Juanita had left me a note. It said:

_Dear Miss Sookie,_

_I made you some arroz con pollo. It is in the fridge, you can heat it up when you get in._

_Welcome back,_

_Juanita_

Bless her! I was starving, so I heated it in the microwave. It was delicious. Eric had come in while I was eating, and I offered to heat him up a TrueBlood; he refused, and said he was hoping for something a little tastier and warm from the vessel. Hoo boy. I was glad I was nearly finished with my supper, because now I was anxious to get downstairs. I rinsed out my dish, grabbed his hand, and drug him down to our room, laughing all the way.

He wasn't hungry for long.

*********

The next morning, I woke about noon, stretched, and just lay in bed, enjoying the feeling of being home. Well, kind of home, anyway. I snuggled next to Eric for a few minutes, until my body insisted I get up. While I was in the bathroom, I went ahead and showered. My bags had been brought down and put in the closet last night, so I went ahead and unpacked. My goodness, I had bought a lot more than I thought! Maybe I shouldn't tease Amelia so much about buying too many clothes.

Eric had left me a note, prominently displayed so that I could not possibly miss it. It said:

_Beloved,_

_Your guards are outside. Please do not leave the house without at least two. _

_I am glad you are home,_

~E

I kissed the Sheriff on his awesome butt, and went upstairs. I found some fruit and yogurt and ate breakfast while I made a list of things to do. Today was Sunday, and I realized I hadn't been to church in awhile, but I had already missed both services. I said a few prayers on my own, though.

It was now less than a week until our wedding, and I was really starting to get both excited and nervous, in equal proportions. I made a list of all the things I needed to do still…for example, make follow-up calls to Dr. Martin, Patty, and Kenneth. Eric had been in charge of engaging the photographer; he was using the same one that had shot the photos for the Fangtasia calendar for the last two years.

Thinking of that calendar, it occurred to me that I wasn't all that happy about my future husband being prominently displayed and fantasized over by hundreds of women every January. I guess I might as well get used to it though; at this point, objecting to it would be like closing the barn door after the horse had already escaped. I could hardly go sneaking from house to house all over Shreveport, surreptitiously stealing back all those calendars.

Shaking my head, I went back to working on my list. Robert would be here Friday night, and bringing both my gowns. I needed to make hair and nail appointments in Bon Temps for Saturday during the early afternoon. The wedding ceremony was Saturday night at 8:30 and the reception was scheduled to begin 10:00; a little late for humans, but perfect for the majority of the guests who would be vampires and other Supes. I needed to call Claudine and Niall, to see if they would be coming. I knew that with that many vampires in one room, it would be iffy.

I tapped absently on the pad in front of me. There was something important I needed to do, and it was floating right on the edge of my brain….oh, crap! I had forgotten all about getting a marriage license! I would just have to do it later in the week. Okay, put that in big letters across the top of my list!

Other things would no doubt occur to me, but I thought I had gotten the most important items. The last couple of weeks had been more than hectic, so I thought I'd just take the rest of the afternoon to do…nothing. I had brought home a couple of books from New York and decided just to kick back and read. It was still too chilly out to sunbathe…oh! I added "get appointment at tanning salon" to the list.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, and around 4:30, I heard a light knock on the door, then the code being entered. The door opened, and Juanita stepped in. I was surprised to see her so early. She said, "Hello, Miss Sookie! Welcome home!"

She was hauling in some more grocery bags. I got up and helped her, and thanked her for the dinner from the night before. She said, "_De nada_. I am happy to do it. Mr. Eric emailed me and asked me to start coming a little early and cooking your evening meal, and making sure you ate it! I think he's worried you're getting too skinny."

Huh! Can one really be too skinny? I _was_ a little lighter since my week in New York. My Bonding dress was very tight fitting, so I hoped I wouldn't gain _or_ lose very much. She continued, "Now, I brought a nice little steak, and I have some fresh asparagus and some tiny little new potatoes, how does that sound?"

It sounded like if she fed me every night, I would never get into that gown in two weeks, but I was pretty hungry, so I said, "Yum!"

*****

After I had eaten the wonderful supper, I went down and sat on the bed cross-legged and waited for my vampire to open his eyes. As soon as he did, I pounced on him, and covered him in kisses. He laughed, and said, "I am glad to see you, too." He said, "While you were gone, I missed bathing you. Will you join me?"

I raced him to the bath (I lost, of course) and then we had a good time getting each other clean, then dirty, then clean again. He seemed to expect me to go to the club with him again tonight, so I went in our closet and pulled out another of the outfits that Pam and I had bought. He looked at it, and frowned at little. I said, "What? Don't you think you'll like it?"

He said, "Oh, I'm sure I'll like it, as will every other male in the bar. Sookie, we need to have a talk."

Uh oh. That didn't sound good. He pulled me into the bedroom, and sat with me on the side of the bed. He held my hand and said, "I know you are a modern woman and I like that about you. However, vampires are very traditional in many respects. I have a position to uphold as Sheriff, and it will not do for you to be a waitress in my bar, except for unusual circumstances. Do you understand?"

I said reluctantly, "…I guess so. Isn't there anything else I can do? Maybe I could help Pam with the staff. She doesn't like dealing with humans much, and I know what makes a good waitress. Why don't I ask her tonight?"

He thought it over and said, "I suppose that might work. I do want you with me, but I know you will be bored with nothing to do. We'll give it a try."

He went upstairs to check his email while I finished dressing, and when I came up and he saw my new dress his fangs came down and his eyes were glowing. I noticed Juanita visibly jump back a little at the sight of his fangs, so I gave him a tiny shake of my head. He must have got my drift because they slid back up and he turned to the housekeeper and smiled charmingly. He said, "Juanita, isn't she beautiful?"

She looked a little pale, but said, "Oh, yes, Mr. Eric, she is lovely! You make a striking couple!"

Eric said, "We need to be going, Sookie. Bill is coming later, and I am expecting some visitors from Texas. Let's take your car, there are several boxes that came to Fangtasia from New York that we can bring back."

I said goodbye to the housekeeper, and we went and got in the Escalade. I said. "I think you just scared the crap out of Juanita. She hasn't been around you much, has she?"

He replied, "Not really. Usually I am at a different house than she is, or else I've already left by the time she arrives."

I said, "I'll have a talk with her. She just needs a few pointers on being around vampires. I like her, and if you insist on having domestic help I'd like her to come with us to the big house. Would that be okay?"

He said, "The domestic staff will be entirely up to you. She has certainly proved trustworthy so far."

By this time, we had arrived at Fangtasia. I had expected it to be fairly quiet since it was a Sunday; but although it had barely opened, it was already filing up. I could see why the loss of a couple of waitresses was such a problem. On the way past Pam's office, I looked in and saw a very attractive young woman sitting in a chair across from Pam's desk. Pam saw me and waved me in. In a rather bored tone, she said, "Sookie, this human is applying for a job here. Her name is Kelsey. You might like to ask her a few questions." She looked at me significantly, and then I got it. She was asking me to listen in, and see if I could "hear" anything."

I nodded, and held out my hand to the girl and said, "Hi! I'm Sookie." As she shook my hand, she came in loud and clear. "…_..Jolene said tips are so good here that I will be able to make my tuition payment in the fall…keep telling yourself they can't be as scary as they look…just work hard, and keep your head down…"_

She was dressed conservatively, so I asked her, "You know what the clientèle is like here, right? This is kind of like a…theme park. You need to provide a certain, uh, illusion."

Pam looked a little surprised to hear me say that, but then nodded in agreement.

I said, "Basically, besides liquor, what we're selling here is danger, and sex. You've got to dress and act the part. Can you do that every night, and be comfortable?"

The girl thought for a moment, and said, "Sure! My major is theater! It'll be good training!"

I continued, "Also, some of the vampires who come in might occasionally want some...attention. You are not required to provide that service as part of your job, but most of the waitresses think of it as kind of a fringe benefit. Do you get my drift?" She seemed like a nice girl, I figured I had better just be honest up front.

She swallowed hard, but replied, "My girlfriends said that would be the best part of the job, and I guess I'll just have to play it by ear."

I looked at Pam and nodded and to the girl I said, "Nice to meet you, Kelsey."

Pam said, "Very well. There are two more applicants waiting. Kelsey, wait outside."

The young girl thanked us, and stepped out into the hall. Pam said, "Clearly you have a better grasp on this than I gave you credit for. You wanted something to do around here, how about helping me out with this? I loathe this part of the job."

I didn't want to tell her that I had already had this discussion with Eric, so I just said, "Great! I'm glad to help."

The next applicant was a just a little older than Kelsey had been, and a lot rougher looking. She was made up in fangbanger fashion already, I could see several old scars on her neck. She handed Pam her application, and sat down. Pam asked her a few questions, and then she again looked at me. I introduced myself, but this time when the woman shook my hand she would not look me directly in the eye. I could hear "…_that vamp behind the bar ain't bad, I bet I could get him to bite me right off, but I can't wait to get to that big blond one who owns the place…"_

I dropped her hand, and shook my head slightly to Pam. I turned my back on the woman, and waited while Pam sent her out. It wasn't only her thoughts about Eric; if she spent all her time chasing the vampires, she wouldn't be concentrating on her job.

The last girl to come in was about as ugly as a mud fence, until she smiled, and then she just lit up the room. She was dressed as a fangbanger, but somehow managed to look cool instead of just ridiculous. Her black hair was short and spiky with little streaks of magenta in it. She handed Pam her papers, and then grabbed my hand and said, 'Hey! I'm Julie! This place is so cool! I hope I get the job!"

She had a husky kind of voice, and I could tell that she had that infectious kind of personality that makes the best waitresses. That kind could get people to stick around, and spend lots of money. I took her hand, and said, "Hi, Julie. My name is Sookie, thanks for coming in." I caught her thoughts immediately; she was an excellent broadcaster_, "I hope I get this job! That bunch out there looks like good tippers!...the boss lady looks a little scary, but this one here is sure nice!"_

I looked at Pam, and said, "I think she'll do just fine, Pam." And so, we had our new waitresses.

I tagged along with Pam, as she took the new girls around and showed them everything. They were both willing to start immediately, but Kelsey was not dressed for her "role" so she agreed to begin the next night. As Pam was showing Julie a chart that showed a diagram of the floor and which waitresses covered what tables, I realized that the pattern was not very efficient. Only a former waitress would know it, though. Sam had made a similar mistake for years, until Arlene and I had set him straight.

After we got Julie started, I took Pam back into her office and showed her on the chart how she could improve her team's efficiency. I ended by saying, "…so you see, you can serve more tables with less waitresses."

Pam sat back at her desk, and said, "Sookie, I am impressed. I had no idea you knew this much about business. I do not know why I never saw that!"

I said, "Well, I may not know much, but I _do_ know the bar business. Now, I think I'll go see what the Sheriff is up to."

I went down the hall to Eric's office, and the door was open, so I went in. Eric was sitting behind his desk, and Bill had been sitting on the sofa, but he sprang to his feet the minute I came through the door.

Unbidden, a feeling of happiness at seeing Bill poured through me. I had missed him while I was gone. Not with the crazy intensity that I had longed for Eric, but I still had missed him. While I was in New York, I could not detect our subtle connection at all. I had begun to feel him again about two hours out of Louisiana.

As much as I wanted to go give him a hug and tell him I'd missed him, I knew that it would not be such a hot idea. Instead, I just smiled, and said, "Hey, Bill."

One corner of his mouth lifted in his cute little half-smile, and he took my hand and bowed, but with a small jolt I could feel he had felt our separation keenly, too.

Through our Bond, from Eric I could feel a moment of surprise followed by a wild ripple of jealousy. Oh, dear. The Viking was watching us narrowly, those blue eyes glittering coldly.

He did not say a word, though. After a few moments, he just rose from his seat, came around the desk and proceeded to plant one of his special call-the-fire-department kisses on me, then pulled me over to his desk chair and sat me on his lap. I could tell that Eric was striving to remain calm, but internally, he was still seething with possessiveness. He said, "Bill brought your mail."

Bill nodded toward a bag on the edge of the desk. He came over and sat down in the chair in front of Eric's desk. He said, "There has been no sign at all that anyone has been around your house in Bon Temps, Sookie. I checked with Octavia, and there have been no strange phone calls, either."

I said as neutrally as possible, "Thank you for keeping an eye on things for me, Bill."

He nodded. Eric spoke up and said, "Lover, Robert called and said a truck will be at the big house in the morning around 10:00 with all the furniture you purchased. Would you like for me to send Bobby to receive it?"

I said, "No! I want to be there to tell the men where to put everything. I'll just have to get up early. Wait until you see it! Robert helped me pick everything, and he has wonderful taste!"

Eric began nuzzling my neck a little, with his fangs down. Bill just looked uncomfortable, which I'm sure was the idea. To diffuse this charming scene, I unwrapped Eric's arms from around my waist, stood up and said, "I'm going to the bar to get a coke, can I bring y'all some TrueBloods?"

They both nodded, so I headed out of the office. The testosterone level was much, much lower outside, so I took a deep cleansing breath. Before going after our drinks, I needed to use the restroom, so I went on back to the employee's locker room. I had just gone into the stall, when I heard the door open, and the sound of a girl crying. I hated to barge in on someone's grief, so I just stayed put. I decided to take a small peek in her head, just to see if I could figure out who it was that was in such distress.

Oh, dear. It was none other than Becca. She was thinking, "…._he is always so cold to me here, and acts like he doesn't even know me. Why does he take so much of my blood that I'm too weak to work and then get mad when I'm not here, and look at these bruises! Why do I keep coming back for more? He keeps telling me about this big promotion he's getting, and then he'll let me live with him, but I think he's lying."_

I couldn't figure out which vampire she was talking about, but then I got a clear picture of him as his image floated through her mind. Clancy! Oh crap.

I thought about going out and talking to the girl, but after Eric had reamed her out on my account I didn't figure she'd like it much. I heard the door open and Jolene's voice said, "Becca! You'd better get back out here! Your tables are all needing refills!"

Soon, I was alone again. I had better think this whole matter over carefully. I knew that vampires will almost never side with humans against other vampires, and certainly not over a human as insignificant (to them) as the lowly Becca. Also, she was old enough to make her own choices, however poor. I had better just mind my own business, for awhile anyway.

I went on back into the bar, and asked Felicia for a diet coke and two Bloods; and while she was getting them, I was watching Clancy. He seemed to feel my gaze, because he looked in my direction. He never changed expression, and I had no idea what he was thinking. Of all the vampires here, I knew him the least, and after hearing Becca's thoughts, I wasn't sure I wanted to know him much better. I took my drinks from Felicia, and was heading back to Eric's office when I saw him and Bill coming towards me. They seemed to be getting along okay, and no one was missing any body parts, so I guess everything was back to the status quo.

Eric took one of the TrueBloods from me and said, "I need to sit out front for awhile, and I want you to join me."

I handed the other bottle to Bill, and we made our way through the crowd over to Eric's special chair, and the surrounding ones. I never could figure out how they managed to keep random people from sitting in them, but I had never once seen anyone have the nerve to try it.

The three of us sat down, and immediately I could feel the stares focused on us by the surrounding bar patrons. I guess for your average human, it was a sight not seen everyday. Always a magnificent sight, tonight my Viking looked…the only word that came to mind was regal. Bill with his dark good looks was movie-star handsome. Then there was me, the lowly human.

Eric and Bill ignored the gawking completely; however, I still felt uncomfortable being stared at. I figured most of the every females (and probably some of the males, too) in the bar probably hated me on sight. I rarely sat out here with them unless Eric insisted, because I just felt so out of place. As for the fangbangers, they still irritated me, but I was trying my best to learn to live with it. Most of them were obviously beneath the notice of any vampire (except maybe as a snack), and especially Eric.

I was seated between Eric and Bill, and they had been discussing one of the vampires of Area 5 that I had never met. Vampires are terrible gossips, and these two were no exception. I didn't even try to hide my amusement. Pam had come over and sat with us for awhile, too, but she had door duty and soon left.

I could see the bar clearly from our location, and I was watching the new girl, Julie. She seemed to have caught on nicely to the routine. Right now, she was waiting at the end of the bar while Felicia filled her order. Idly I looked down the other end of the bar, and saw Clancy leaning over talking to a fangbanger. I had a feeling of déjà vu, and I realized that I had seen almost this same scene the night before. Sure enough, when the girl got up I recognized her as the same one who had asked me about my wedding.

Huh. Something about this was bugging me, but I wasn't sure what. I sat for awhile and just thought about it.

*****

Bill, Eric, and I sat chatting for quite awhile. Even though the bar had been crowded early on, even fangbangers have to go to work on Monday morning, so things began to slack off after midnight. Around 1:30, I was already getting tired and I knew that I was going to have to get up early the next day to get over to the new place for the delivery. I said to Eric, "Would it be okay if I just went on home? I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow."

He said, "I can't go with you, because I am expecting some vampires from Texas to come by shortly, and you can't go unprotected."

Bill said, "I would be happy to take her home, and stay with her until you are free."

Eric just looked at him with amusement, as if to say _nice__ try, but no cigar_. He said smoothly, "No, Bill, this is a very important meeting and I need you to stay here with me. Pam should be here as well. Is Bubba here tonight?"

I shook my head, and said, "No, I haven't seen him." Then a thought occurred to me. Maybe now was my opportunity to do a little digging, so I said, "What about Clancy? He can go with me."

Eric glanced over at the vampire in question, and thought it over for awhile. He looked at Bill, who shrugged and said, "He is a decent fighter. I think he's adequate. Do you trust him with the location?"

My vampire said, "He has proven loyal in the past, so yes, I suppose so."

Eric got Clancy's attention, and motioned him over. He said, "Clancy, please drive your Mistress home, and stay with her until I get there." To me he said, "Take your car, I will fly home."

Clancy inclined his head, and said, "Yes, Sheriff."

The three of us stood, and Eric kissed me goodbye. He said, "I'll see you at home later, Lover."

*****

I had stopped in Eric's office to grab my bag of mail and my purse, and Clancy followed me outside. We walked to my car, and he said, "Do you mind if I drive?"

I wanted to think about what I was going to ask him, so I handed him the keys and said, "Sure. No problem."

We got in, and I gave him directions to the house. On the way, I said, "So Clancy, how do you like working at Fangtasia?"

He answered, "It keeps me busy. I was in charge when Pam and Eric were out of town, and I think I did a good job."

Feeling my way, I said, "I'm sure you did. Listen, are you coming to the reception on Saturday? Will you be bringing a date?"

The vampire said, "Eric is closing Fangtasia for the evening, even though I said I would be glad to keep it open. I will be coming…alone."

I thought that over. I guess Becca was not "take to the Boss' big party" type of girl. While I was mulling over the direction of my next question, I could see that we were approaching the gates to the house. I tapped Clancy lightly on the arm, said, "This is it. Turn in here."

The car was turning into the drive, and was about to pull up to the electronic keypad. The minute I touched him, in one of those sudden rare flashes that takes longer to tell about than to hear it, I could very clearly tell his thoughts, "_Victor will pay dearly for this location and the security codes. Once the Viking is finally dead, I will be Sheriff, and all this will be mine. I wonder if I get to keep the telepath, I can make her show me more respect than she shows him…"_ Then I got a vivid image of me naked, handcuffed to a bed with him standing over me with a cat-o-nine-tails.

Oh, just gross. What is it with men and bondage fantasies? Suddenly, however, lots of things fell into place. I bet ol' Clancy here had been feeding Victor information for weeks, the rat. All of those years of keeping my emotions out of my face paid off then, big time, because he clearly couldn't see the total rage I felt at his betrayal of Eric. He had rolled down the window and asked, "What is the code?"

About twenty options ran through my head at the speed of light. I could use my fairy magic, but up until now I had only used it on humans and Weres. Vampires are much stronger and faster. I might just piss him off. I could "pop" back to Fangtasia (I thought) but then he would know about my powers and tell Victor before Eric could stop him. Suddenly, I had a plan. I said coolly, "Wait. I have a remote for the gate here in my glovebox." I opened it, and sure enough, there was the gun with the silver bullets that Eric had told me he put there.

I pulled it out, and pointed it at him. Clancy looked over at me and immediately started laughing. He said, "What the hell are you doing, Sookie?"

First things first. I knew I couldn't hold onto the gun, rustle up my cell phone out of my purse on the floorboard, and keep an eye on him all at the same time; so, I thought really, really hard to Eric and Bill to get the heck over there, and hoped like crazy the whole "call the vampire" thing still worked.

Then I said, "Clancy, you are such a jerk. Did you think I couldn't figure out about you feeding information to Victor? Eric is going to tear you to pieces."

He looked stunned for a minute, then the other shoe dropped. He snarled, "You bitch, you can read vampire minds? When the others find out, you'll be the one ripped to shreds, and nothing that those pussy-whipped vampires of yours do will be able to stop it."

I said, "That would require you being able to tell someone, and I don't think that's gonna happen."

He looked down his nose at me and sneered, "You dumb cunt, you don't even know enough about vampires to know that bullets don't do any good?"

With that, at vampire speed he grabbed for the gun, but alas! It was too late. The stupid little fairy had already pulled the trigger. I fired about six rounds into him, just for good measure. He looked at me with a look of total astonishment on his face, and was completely still for about a minute; I could see steam starting to pour out of the wounds, and then he started to kind of…crumple. Even though my ears were still ringing from the enormous noise from the gun and I could hardly hear myself, I said calmly, "Silver bullets work just fine."

Clancy's body had begun to burn and flake, and oh! the smell! I opened the door, crawled out of the car, and threw up in the ditch.

By the time my vampires arrived a few minutes later, I was sitting on the driveway and leaning up against the gate, thinking about how mad Pam was going to be about having to replace yet another bartender; and that Felicia finally had good reason to be fearful of me.

Eric and Bill landed almost simultaneously with a soft "thud". Eric ran over to me, and yelled, 'Sookie! What is going on! Were you attacked? Where is Clancy!"

Bill had spun around and stood in front of us protectively; he had gone into "vampire attack mode", and I thought randomly how scary he looked. Funny, I always forget that he has that side to him…

Eric had grabbed my face and brought me back around from the shock I guess I was in. He said sharply, "Sookie! Are you injured? WHERE IS CLANCY?"

Shaking my head, I handed him the gun. As if from a distance, I heard myself say calmly, "In the car, but it's pretty messy. It turns out that he was a spy for Victor all along. I shot him."

At that, both vampires said together, "You WHAT!" Bill turned back around and stared at me. Eric looked down at the gun I had handed him and then said calmly, "Explain please."

So, I told them about what had transpired. I finished by saying, "…oh, and I think that his contact is a girl pretending to be a fangbanger. Maybe we can catch up with her tomorrow." If I had just grown a spare head, I don't think that they would be looking at me with any more astonishment.

Without taking his eyes from me, Eric pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and hit the speed dial. After a minute, he spoke into the phone and said, "Pam, tell our visitors I have been unavoidably detained with an urgent matter; reschedule for tomorrow night. After they've gone, get the big shop vac out of the store room and bring it to the house." He snapped the phone shut.

He walked over, took a look in the car, and shook his head; then went over and punched in the code to open the gates. Bill had pulled me to my feet. Eric came over and swept me up in his arms, and carried me up to the house. There was really nothing wrong with me, but I let him just because it felt good.

My vampire took me into the living room, and settled me on the sofa. He told Bill to go heat some Bloods. He also told him to see if he could find any liquor for me, to settle my nerves. I guess Juanita had been thorough, because in a few minutes Bill came back and handed me a large gin and tonic. I took a few sips of my drink, thought for a minute and then said, "So, do you think we can ever get that smell out of my car?"


	46. Chapter 46

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all these characters. ***** I really need two sets of books, one to loan out and one for research. Anyway, I can't remember if Stan is still King of Texas, but for the purpose of my story, he is. As promised, our Viking's take on the last events..._

Chapter 46

Eric's POV

I am sitting in my office, somewhat impatiently waiting for Sookie. She is helping Pam interview waitresses, which can't possibly take much longer. Bill and I have been discussing Area Business, and also the upcoming meeting with the Texas vampires sent to me by Stan. The King of Texas insisted on sending them in person, so I will be very interested in hearing what his emissaries have to say.

While I wait, I lean back in my chair and think about Sookie. She seems to be completely recovered from her Bonding sickness, and I must admit that I have recovered as well. I feel much calmer and more tolerant since we repaired our bond, and able to concentrate on business with a clear mind. When I first got to Robert's and saw how seriously ill she was, I was terrified that she might be too far gone to take my blood; the relief I felt when she began to lick and suck at my wrist was intense. Instinctively I had to bite her, and as the blood flowed between us, the bond began to reopen. As I began to feel her trickle into me again, my own emotions threatened to overcome us both: relief, thankfulness, love, and desire, just to name a few.

I found it somewhat amusing that the first thing she asked for after her near brush with death was a bath! I obliged her, but it was hard to see her normally curvaceous body so thin and frail. Fortune smiled upon us, because as I held her to me and we both slept, she was mostly healed. When I woke the next evening, it was time to take the last step in the repair of our bond. I had tried to go slowly so as not to hurt her, but she was eager for my length, and thrust her hips up to take me deeply. When she does that I can't control myself! Once we were joined, I knew that the Bond was once again fully intact. It was the most amazing thing to feel her flow back through me, and I into her. It was one of the most profound experiences of my long life, and one that I am unlikely to forget.

I wish we could have stayed in New York a few more days; I would love to have shown her some of my favorite haunts. At least we were able to go dancing the one night, because she seems to enjoy it so. The snow was an unexpected delight on our way back to Robert's; I will always treasure my memory of her standing in the snow, laughing at me. She looked so lovely in her new fur, her cheeks pink with cold, and the snowflakes swirling about her golden hair. Some day, I will want to take her to my homeland. Since shortly after having been turned, I have avoided my birthplace, because the memories of that time were so very painful. Now that I have found love again, and someone to ease that pain, I feel that it might be time to finally exorcise the ghosts of the past.

Robert has always loved living in New York, and so did I for a time. I love the energy that the City provides, and in the old days it was certainly easier for a vampire to survive there. I still enjoy my visits there, but now the American South has become my home. In fact, New Orleans had been my port of entry to the New World, and I had made my way to up to join Robert in New York from there. I tried living in many places around the country, but I was always drawn back to this area for no reason I could ever verbalize.

Although I had mainly agreed to be one of Sophie Ann's Sheriffs out of friendship, I quickly realized that I rather enjoyed politics. Now I feel completely comfortable here, in my little part of Louisiana. I like my people, and my position. After meeting Sookie, I had an ever bigger reason for staying on here. Perhaps, as Robert thinks, I _was_ drawn to her, and she to me. All that matters is that we are now together. The horrible incident of the Bonding sickness has taught me a valuable lesson; she must never leave me again, for any reason.

I know that she is relieved to be back in Louisiana. She is such a delicate Southern flower that the cold of the North did not agree with her. I cannot imagine her ever living anywhere not warm and green for most of the year. I imagine we will travel, but the South should always remain our home. I am hoping that she comes to love the house I gave her. She may not know it yet, but it suits her. They are both charming, graceful, and full of character.

Which brings to mind the necessity of ordering the new security systems there. Once I begin to stay there every night, I will lose the advantage of secrecy and must take much stronger measures to protect myself during the day. No vampires but those very close to me know the location of the house where we are currently staying, so it is very unlikely an attack will happen there for now. I have deliberately kept that particular location a closely guarded secret for just such an event. Sookie does not realize it yet, but I'm afraid she may just have to get used to her daytime bodyguards. I feel an argument on the subject looming in my future; she can be so stubborn!

Last night is a good example. She was absolutely determined to help out in the bar, and we came close to having our first real argument since the unpleasantness over Bill. I have to smile at the thought of her standing up to me, though; not many in my long life have had the nerve to try it. She is completely fearless, I think. I find I can never stay irritated at her for very long, anyway.

This evening I tried to make her understand that I really cannot allow her to work in menial positions. The very thought of her waiting on _anyone_, much less the vermin that frequent this bar, is completely abhorrent to me. As Mistress here, she should have people waiting on her, not the other way around. Also, that I would even consider allowing my Bonded to work as a barmaid would make me look weak to other vampires, and that is totally unacceptable. Her plan to help out with the human staff has merit, and I hope that satisfies her need to do something productive. She is too intelligent to do nothing and too energetic to sit still for long.

Besides her obvious intelligence, she is also very beautiful. When she first came upstairs from our chamber this evening, I could hardly take my eyes off of her. She looked so incredibly sexy in that new dress that I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her right back to bed. I think later I will fuck her in it sitting right here in my chair. Mmmmm, the very thought makes me begin to stiffen.

As a matter of fact, the object of my fantasy is coming down the hall right now. I can feel her good mood, and she comes through the door. Bill stands to greet her and…

WHAT IS THIS! Through our bond, I can sense that she is intensely happy to see him and that they have just reconnected in a way I had not expected. I even had the most unpleasant experience of being able to feel a faint echo of what _he_ was feeling for _her_! How is this possible! She is MY BONDED!

It was clear the night she was shot that she had some sort of tie to Bill, because she had been able to call him. This in itself is highly unusual, and could only have been caused by her fairy magic. Once we had been Bonded in Rhodes, any lesser ties should have been completely severed. After the shooting, it is true that he had given her his blood; but since our Second Bonding had already occurred, his blood should have had no effect on her at all. Quite obviously this is not the case, because their tie is even deeper than before. The knowledge of this shakes me to my very core.

The jealousy that is rippling through me right now is indescribable. It takes every ounce of my willpower not to kill him where he stands. I…must…regain… my composure. If they do share some weird sort of lesser bond, and I kill him, it might injure her. I watch them closely. They are careful to be polite, and no more.

Luckily for them both, I feel no lust at all from her, only affection. Even that stings, because SHE IS MINE! I can no longer sit still, so I get up and give her a serious kiss to remind them _both _of the fact that SHE IS MINE!. I return to my chair, and set her on my lap. I try to appear calm, so I say the most mundane thing I can think of, "Bill brought your mail."

The three of us make small talk, but I know that she can feel how…out of sorts I am. The feel of her heartbeat against my chest has soothed me somewhat; but I want to smell her skin with my scent on it from earlier, so I nuzzle her neck. I glance at Compton and can see that he has received the message that she _is_ mine. Still, I have to seriously resist the nearly overwhelming instinctual urge to bite her, and make it even clearer.

Suddenly, Sookie stands and says she's going out to get drinks. I can feel her annoyance at the whole situation, and know that this is her way of escaping politely. Now that she has left the room, I feel free to give Compton a meaningful glare. He gives me one of those cool dark looks of his, but then he nods. I think we are now clear about who is the superior vampire in the room.

Suddenly, I am cheerful again, and decide it is time to go out and give the tourists a chance to gawk. I tell Compton to follow me. Sookie is just coming back with our drinks, and I take the bottle from her and lead her to our chairs. She really is looking magnificent tonight and I enjoy her being in her rightful place at my side. She always seems to be reluctant to sit out front with me, and I am trying to encourage her to be more confident. She is my Bonded, and Mistress of this bar, and I will be glad when she learns to act like it.

Tonight she seems slightly less uncomfortable, and has relaxed and seems to be enjoying herself. Even Compton has lightened up, and we pass the time by discussing some of the vampires in my Area. As always when she is with me, time seems to pass quickly. Before I know it, it is almost time for the Texans to make an appearance. It is not all that late, but Sookie is looking quite tired and announces that she wants to go home. I am somewhat amused that Compton even bothers to offer to escort her, because he must know he is the last vampire on earth that will be taking MY Bonded home this evening.

Anyway, this meeting could prove critical, and Pam, Bill and I all need to attend. I could merely ask Sookie to wait, but I do not want her exhausted for the wedding this weekend. In spite of her recent ingestion of my blood, she still may be somewhat fragile after her Bonding sickness. To my surprise, Sookie suggests that Clancy take her home. I think it over, and even ask Compton, because I know he is as concerned with her safety as I am. We both agree that Clancy is adequate protection, but I am somewhat reluctant to let him know the location of our house. However, he has never given me any reason to doubt his loyalty so I finally agree. I kiss my Bonded goodbye, and they depart.

I send them home in her car, which has been loaded with packages from New York. It gives me pleasure to think of her puttering about in our home, arranging all her new purchases. I can sense that she has been missing her old farmhouse, but until a light-fast chamber is prepared for us to rest in, we will not be staying there. Consequently, it is more important that ever that she be comfortable in our own home, and once she begins to decorate it and make it her own, I think she will be happier. She seems so excited by the arrival of the furniture from New York that I think the process is well under way.

With that pleasant thought, I look up and see the Texas contingent being ushered towards my office by my child. I motion to Compton, and we go to join them. We exchange greetings, and the one I already know slightly begins. He says, "Stan sends his regards. He would like you to know that the information you provided has been verified. He is indebted to you for bringing it to his attention."

I lean back in my chair and say, "Louisiana and Texas have always stood together in times of crisis, and this is no exception. What is good for one is good for both. Preventing this …" I stop cold. I feel a burst of total rage, and immediately I can feel Sookie quite clearly, calling me to her. I glance at Bill, and can tell she has called him, too. I stand, and say, "I know this is unorthodox, but there is something I must attend to immediately. I deeply apologize, and I will try to be back shortly. Pam, please get these gentlemen some Bloods."

Leaving the astonished vampires in my office, Bill and I bolt from the room, run down the hall and out the back door, and take to the air. In just a few minutes, we arrive at my house and as we are coming in I can see Sookie's car parked at the front gates, headlights on and the engine apparently still running. I land, and can see Sookie sitting propped up against the gate, which is still closed.

She does not appear to be injured, but clearly something has transpired, or Clancy would never have left her. I run to her, and ask her what has happened. If Clancy is off pursuing more attackers, I must send Bill to help and immediately get Sookie to a more secure location.

She doesn't answer me at first, she just stares at Bill. To his credit, he has taken a protective stance in front of both of us. I turn her face towards me, and I can see that she is in shock. I say sharply, "Sookie! Are you injured? WHERE IS CLANCY?"

She shakes her head to tell me that she is not hurt, and then hands me the gun I had put in her Escalade a few weeks ago. In a remote fashion, she says, "In the car, but it's pretty messy. It turns out that he was a spy for Victor all along. I shot him."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing! I am so startled, I say forcefully, "You WHAT!"

Sookie calmly proceeds to tell us the whole story. I glance at Bill and can tell he is as astonished as I am. Realizing that I need to get this situation in hand, I call Pam and give her instructions. I decide that I had better see for myself, so I go take a look in the car. Sure enough, there is a huge smoking pile of vampire ash in the driver's side of the car. I reach in and turn off the engine.

I must get Sookie back to the house now, so I open the gates and take her inside. Bill goes off to get us all drinks. Although Sookie is not a big drinker, she downs her gin and tonic rapidly. I think that my little assassin is still in shock, because all she asks about is getting the smell out of the Escalade. I know it can be done from recent experience, but I say nothing. In due course, Pam turns up and we have to tell her what has happened. I am reluctant to tell her about Sookie's unpredictable ability to read vampire minds, but at this point I can see no way around it.

Fortunately, Pam does not appear shocked in the least. It is very, very difficult to shock my child. Perhaps she is merely being practical. Now that Pam knows that Sookie and I are already twice-Bonded, she understands that to harm Sookie would be to harm me as well; and I know without question my child would protect me with her life.

It is time to do something with the car, and it is getting late. I give Bill and Pam precise instructions, and they leave to take care of what remains of Clancy.

I begin to take stock of the situation. Normally, I would be totally enraged by such a betrayal, but I put most of that anger aside for now, and concentrate on damage control. I will have to give this entire matter a great deal of thought. Fortunately, there were no witnesses to this killing, and no way for anyone to specifically connect Clancy's disappearance to Sookie or me. After the fine I had to pay for killing Longshadow, I had instructed Pam to try and find bartenders whose Makers were finally dead, so the only one likely to be looking for him very hard would be Victor Madden himself. He might suspect, but would have no way of proving anything. I gather from what Sookie told me of Clancy's "thoughts" that Victor had lured him in with money and promises of power in the new regime. He was clearly the source of Victor knowing that Sookie was gone, and probably her unlisted cell phone number. He might well have been keeping the vampires I had caught informed of my comings and goings.

I am very careful about giving out any kind of information whatsoever, and cannot think of anything critical Clancy would have been privy to…except he _had_ probably noticed the sudden influx of new vampires into my office. My office computers are highly encrypted and protected with multiple passwords (unlikely to be guessed by anyone unfamiliar with my native tongue). However, my daytime resting location and the codes to get in would have been worth a fortune to Madden, and I am one lucky vampire that my Bonded is a gifted telepath…and also a good shot.

She has not moved from her place on the sofa, and I can tell that she needs a bath and bed. I carry her downstairs to our bathroom, and see about getting her clean. After I have bathed her thoroughly, I put her in our bed, remove my own clothing, and join her. I pull her to me and settle her into my favorite position, her snuggled to my side with her head resting on my chest. I stroke her soft skin to soothe her.

Unbidden, my mind returns to the incident in my office earlier, when it had become clear to me that she and Bill share a deeper tie than I had guessed. I feel another flash of jealousy, but try to control it. I know for a fact that if I had just overcome it earlier and allowed Compton to bring her home, she would have never been in danger tonight. As much as I hate to admit it, he would willingly give his life for hers without hesitation.

Almost against my will, I tell Sookie this. She is always surprising me, though, because she just tells me that she doesn't want to talk about Bill. She says with force, "If I am yours, prove it!"

In an instant, I roll her over and kneel behind her. I want nothing more right now than to drive the thought of her strange tie with Bill both from my mind and from hers. I lean down and lick her folds roughly a few times, and almost instantly she is wet and swollen. Normally I would bring her to orgasm at least once before entering her, but this time I find that I cannot wait. I grip her hips with both hands, and slide myself in to the hilt. She gasps, but then leans back towards me and grinds her hips against me. She cries out, "Ahhhh, yes!"

With that, I begin to thrust into her in earnest, and all I can think of is "MINE!" She is making incoherent noises, and after a few minutes I can feel her begin to build to her climax. Most of the time, I do not like to mark her where it can be seen, but this time I desire it. I bite into her neck, and draw on the wounds much harder than normal. I know that this will give her a much more intense orgasm, and it does. I can feel wave after wave of pleasure course through her, and then I take one last thrust and I explode inside her.

Sated, we stay joined for a few minutes, while we ride out the aftershocks. I finally lay her down, and spoon up behind her. She snuggles her bottom back against me, sighs contentedly, and says, "I guess I am yours." She falls asleep almost immediately.

It is still quite awhile until dawn, but I never let go of her. I am content just to hold her and listen to her breathe. I am in awe of this fragile creature who lays in my arms. Tonight, she has more than proven that she is my rightful mate. She is unique. She is a warrior, who has now killed to protect me. She is mine.


	47. Chapter 47

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. **** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they keep me so motivated! Also, thanks to the reviewer that noticed I had used a name that had already been used in Club Dead, so I went in and fixed it! _

Chapter 47

_Sookie's POV_

Monday morning came all too soon. I had stayed up way later than I had intended. Next time I shoot a vampire, it needs to be earlier in the evening. Pam had eventually turned up with the shop-vac, and she and Bill left to go do things with my car, and I didn't ask too closely what. Before they left, she had to be completely filled in on everything.

When she first heard of Clancy's betrayal of Eric, her eyes narrowed and began to glitter; and I was very, very glad that rage was not pointed at me. She growled out, "Clancy is lucky that Sookie shot him. I would not have been so kind."

She looked totally lethal when she said it, and I believed her. When Eric got around to explaining exactly how it was that I came to figure it all out, instead of being totally shocked, and mad about it, she just said, "I had thought that might be the case." It seemed like every vampire of my acquaintance had found out about my very dangerous and completely unwanted ability. At this rate, I might as well just rent a bill-board that says in big letters 'SOOKIE STACKHOUSE CAN READ VAMPIRE MINDS!" and get it over with.

As soon as Bill and Pam had left, Eric had carried me down to our bathroom, and had given me a good scrubbing and washed my hair; maybe I had smelled too strongly of cordite and burned vampire. After he tucked me into bed, he slid in beside me and pulled me to him. He put my head on his chest, and began stroking my back in a soothing fashion. After a long time, he finally said softly, "I should have sent Bill with you. I know that next to me, he will protect you best."

I could tell it just about killed him to admit that. I remembered the intense jealousy I had felt from him in his office earlier, and knew it was still on his mind. I figured I knew what would cure that. Plus, every time I thought about Clancy selling us down the river, I got mad all over again, so I was in the mood for something to get it out of _my_ head. So instead of being sweet, I said roughly, "I don't want to talk about Bill. If I am yours, prove it!" He did, in no uncertain terms. I loved every minute of it, and ended up having the type of orgasm I used to only dream about. Yum.

As soon as I woke, I lay in bed and thought back over what I had done the night before. I tried to feel guilty for shooting somebody, but as much as I tried, I just couldn't work myself up to it. The fact that Clancy had betrayed Eric, and indeed had been actively trying to get his Sheriff killed, sort of made him the bad guy in my book. Right now, if I could get my hands on that rat bastard Victor Madden, I would…I would…I didn't know, but it wouldn't be pretty. Maybe I should have made more of an effort to go to church yesterday, because those were some pretty un-Christian things I was thinking.

All I really wanted to do was snuggle back up with Eric, and go back to sleep. I could roust Bobby, and make him go over to let in the delivery men, but that didn't seem fair. I finally rolled on out of bed, and got on with it. After showering, dressing, grabbing a bite to eat (Juanita had left me some egg-and-sausage breakfast tacos to re-heat), I was ready to go to the other house. I had noticed that the fang marks that Eric had left were visible, but already beginning to fade, no doubt due to all the blood I'd had lately. I went out to the garage, and then realized Bill and Pam had taken my car. I looked at the Corvette, but Eric had told me in no uncertain terms to never, under any circumstances, go anywhere without at least two guards. That meant that, short of strapping one of the guards to the hood like a deer, the 'Vette was out.

I thought for a minute, and then walked down to the gate, where I could see two guards on duty. One of them was Cooper! I said hello, and then, "Listen, my car is …in the shop, and I need to get over to our other house. Could y'all give me a lift?"

Cooper said, "Of course, I have my car parked just outside the gates. Jim and I will be glad to take you anywhere you want to go."

It suddenly occurred to me that if I was taking two guards with me, who would be here watching the house and my sleeping vampire? I asked Cooper, and he said, "Actually, there are two more men roaming around the property. I'll call one up here to take my place."

I guess now Eric had gotten me thinking about security. What a change! After staying at Robert's for a week, I had just gotten used to it. I shrugged to myself. This ridiculous siege could not go on forever. For some reason, Eric seemed to be expecting it all to go away once we had the public Second Bonding ceremony, which was now only 2 weeks away. I hoped he was right.

The three of us went and got in Cooper's car, which turned out to be a restored 1971 Trans Am. It was one of the original "muscle" cars, and was obviously powerful, but I wondered how in the world he afforded the gasoline. The enormous engine probably got about 10 miles to the gallon. I squeezed myself into the small backseat, the two men climbed in the front, and we were off.

I had figured out the route from one house to the other, and so gave Cooper directions. We arrived in about 15 minutes. I opened the gate and left it open, and we drove up the tree-lined drive. When we came around the bend and he saw the house, Cooper said, "Wow! What a beautiful house!"

Smiling, I said, "Yes, it is, but I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do before we can move in." Having so many houses to think about was kind of confusing, and I was really tired of calling it "the big house". Eric was right; I needed to give it a name. How does one go about giving a house a name? I tried to come up with one, but everything I thought of sounded too goofy.

I unlocked the door and we went inside. Jim whistled as he looked at the twin staircases. I said, "I know! Cool, huh?" I gave them the grand tour (leaving out Eric's resting chamber) and then I told them to grab chairs and sit down, because I had no idea how long it would be until the truck arrived. I needed to make some of the calls on my list, so I did. The first two calls were quick and to the point. Then, I called Rose Mansion, and this time Daniel answered. He had a low, melodious voice, and when I told him who was calling, he said, "Sookie, everything here is a go. The florist called and we've gotten the delivery and set up all worked out. Mr. Northman has the reception under control, and although I am sworn to secrecy, I can say that you will be pleased."

I had no doubt of it. Then he said, "Kenneth said that you are looking for an interior designer. Are you still needing help?"

Did I! I said truthfully, "Daniel, I can use all the help I can get! As a matter of fact, I am waiting on some furniture that I bought last week to be delivered right now."

He said, "Really? Where is the house?"

After I told him, and he said, "If you would like, I can come on over in about an hour and take a look around."

I said enthusiastically, "Great! The front gates are open. If you have any trouble finding it, call me back at this number."

We disconnected, and it wasn't very much longer until a large truck pulled up in front of the house. Cooper insisted on going out first, and checking out the men and the interior of the truck. Apparently they were okay, because he nodded to Jim, who then unlocked the door and let them in. The men all pitched in and began to unload the truck.

In addition to the dining room furniture, I had bought two antique bedroom sets, two matching antique sofas for the formal living room, several large oriental rugs, a few lamps, miscellaneous chairs and end tables, a couple of large oil paintings, and a beautiful old rolltop desk for the library. There were also many boxes full of the household items that I had not brought home on the airplane. I had thought when I bought all of this that I had gone way, way overboard; but the men were nearly done unloading everything, and I was beginning to realize that even all of this looked like a BB in a barn.

Near the end of all the unloading, a red convertible pulled up behind the truck, and Daniel and Kenneth got out and came inside. I performed the introductions, being deliberately vague about the roles of Jim and Cooper. I didn't want to startle the decorator before he even took the job.

Kenneth clasped his hands and said, "Sookie! When you said you had to decorate a large house, I had no idea you meant a mansion! Just look at this place! Daniel, you simply _must_ help this young woman! She _needs_ you!"

Daniel just smiled, and said calmly, "Sookie, how about showing us around?"

For the second time that day, I gave a tour of the house. As we went along, Kenneth flitted and gestured and made lots of jokes, and kept me laughing the whole time. Daniel was funny, but was clearly focused on the job at hand. He had looked carefully at each piece we had just unloaded, and by the time we had worked our way back downstairs, he said, "The pieces you already have are very nice. I think that you have a great start. Now, tell me your vision for this place."

We spent quite awhile discussing what I would like it to be like when completely decorated. What I liked the most about him was that he was so laid back, and didn't make me feel like a complete fool for not knowing anything about decorating. I asked him about his fees, and he asked me about my budget. I asked him how much he thought the whole place might cost to do it right, and when he told me I thought I would faint…but then realized that it wasn't really that much, considering how big this place was. I wanted to do the house justice, and I wanted Eric to be proud of our home.

We had ended up standing in the sunroom, looking out over the pool. Kenneth quipped, "Sookie, do you know what they call a lawyer on the bottom of a swimming pool? No?...They call it "a good start!" They both started laughing like crazy. Daniel paused and said, "Sookie, you _do_ know that Kenneth was a lawyer before we opened Rose Mansion, right?" Now, I was laughing.

I said, "You know, I need to come up with a good name for the place. Has your house always been known as Rose Mansion?"

Kenneth said, "No, honey. When I first inherited it, we called it "Tara, _After_ the War". They started laughing again.

Daniel said, "It _is_ hard naming a house, unless you want to just call it "the Northman estate" or something boring like that."

I said, "Okay, how about "stately Wayne Manor"? Oh, wait, that's taken."

We tossed around a few more ideas, most of them extremely silly, like "Vampire's Nest" or "Dracula's Castle". Finally, I gave up. I guess it would come to me.

I said to Daniel, "You know the wedding is Saturday, and I'd like to be able to stay here that night, so we don't have to drive all the way back to Shreveport. Is there any chance of getting some sofas for the family room, and maybe some barstools for the island in the kitchen?

Daniel looked up at the ceiling and thought for a few minutes and said, "I tell you what, I have some ideas for some pieces I can get in Shreveport. Maybe we can meet over there tomorrow, and if you like them, we can probably get them here and set up by Thursday. What do you think?

I agreed happily. To his credit, he hadn't asked me anything about light-tight rooms, or vampire sleeping arrangements. I guess he figured I'd get around to that later. I needed to ask Eric about all that stuff anyway. With a start, I noticed that it was after 5:00, so I said, "Listen, it will be sunset soon and I need to get home. I'll call you tomorrow."

They gave each other a significant look, and Kenneth nodded knowingly. He said in a hushed voice, "I guess you need to be there when he…rises?"

I just winked, and said, "Oh, yes, he does prefer it. You wouldn't want him mad at you for making me late, now would you?"

Daniel just smiled, but Kenneth looked so stricken that I said quickly, "No! No! Just kidding! He's really very charming, you'll like him, I swear!" I guess I'd better go easy on the vampire jokes until they got to know us a little better.

Nonetheless, they soon departed, and I rounded up my guards. The three of us squeezed back into Cooper's car, and got back home in plenty of time for the vampire's rising. I chuckled to myself the whole time.

****

Each day of the rest of the week went by more quickly than the last. It was as if time was speeding up. I had finished everything on my list, and even remembered to go get the license. I had asked Eric what I should pack for our honeymoon, but he just said rather mysteriously that he was bringing everything that I would need. I had gotten my car back, and it was good as new. My passport had been in the bag of mail Bill had brought me from Bon Temps, so I was good on that front.

I had even slipped in a couple of trips to the tanning salon. It was a little uncomfortable, having two huge bodyguards waiting for me out in the tiny lobby, and Cooper had even insisted on checking out the room before I could go in. It was annoying, but I knew it made Eric feel better so I just went along with it.

As for the house, I had met Daniel in Shreveport and we had picked out several pieces of furniture and other items, and it had all been delivered on Thursday afternoon. He was going to meet Bobby there on Friday and they were going to get it arranged. I had already unpacked all my kitchen stuff and linens and things and so far everything looked great.

Every night since returning from New York, I had gone with Eric to Fangtasia. I had even pitched in behind the bar on occasion, since it was my fault they were missing a bartender. Felicia stayed as far away from me as she possibly could, and still be behind the same bar. On those nights, Eric would sit and watch me like a hawk the whole time, and seemed to enjoy tossing out my overly persistent admirers. Instead of this behavior being bad for business, people seemed more fascinated by him than ever.

One night, I had been with Pam in her office going over some scheduling, and when I came out I noticed a young woman who had obviously taken a serious interest in Eric. He had been sitting out in the bar with Bill, and as far as I could tell he was completely ignoring her. I couldn't really blame her for drooling, because they were both amazingly handsome in their own way. Bill with his dark good looks was at his GQ best in a dark blue button-down and chinos, and of course Eric was nothing short of spectacular. He had his long legs stretched out in front of him, and he was wearing a buttery soft pair of tight black leather pants, a black shirt that showed off his muscular arms to their best advantage, and black boots. His golden hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. In fact, all I wanted to do was drag him back to his office and have my way with him.

She was not the run-of-the-mill fangbanger, either. This girl was really beautiful, with long blond hair and light blue eyes, and was dressed in a very sexy top that showed a little of her tummy (displaying a pierced belly button…ouch!) and low riding skin-tight jeans. The music playing at the moment was "Cherry Pie" and she began dancing very erotically right in front of Eric and Bill. In my opinion, all that was missing was the pole. Eric looked up just about that time, and noticed her. He and Bill both began to watch her performance, but neither one ever changed expression.

Now, in the last few weeks, there had been a couple of times when persistent fangbangers had gotten slightly under my skin, but for some reason, this time I could feel a sharp stab of real jealousy run through me. I could see both Eric and Bill look in my direction immediately, and I saw the corner of Eric's mouth twitch up. I could feel his amusement, and that just made me more irritated. The girl had probably seen that devastating little half-smile, and took it as a sign of encouragement. She danced her way closer and closer, and finally actually reached out and ran her hand up and down his arm. She actually touched him! My temper rose instantly, but I was careful to keep my face totally neutral. I knew that both of my vampires could feel it, though.

The girl was attracting lots of attention from many of the bar patrons, and I could tell that the regulars were probably waiting to see what would happen. I figured Eric was, too, darn him. He had been just waiting for me to establish my place in the pecking order of the little microcosm of Fangtasia. So far, I thought I had managed to avoid defining my role here, since I wasn't totally sure what that was, exactly.

The girl had now sidled up to the side of Eric's chair, and was leaning in and whispering in his ear! I was struggling to keep my temper and my unpredictable magic under control. My vampire never actually acknowledged her, and his piercing blue eyes were still locked on mine. He raised one eyebrow slightly, and I knew it was a challenge.

A couple of weeks ago, I probably would have just turned around, gone back to Pam's office, and tried unsuccessfully to forget the whole thing, but this time I just was in no mood to let it go. The deciding factor turned out to be Pam. She slid up behind me, and sized up the situation immediately. She snorted and said in a scathing voice, "Sookie, are you really going to stand here while that human tries to take what is yours? Have I not taught you anything?" By vampire standards, I was losing face.

Luckily, I was wearing a really, really sexy black outfit that Pam and I had found in New York, so at least I was "dressed to kill", so to speak. I wasn't about to get in to a cat fight, and this was much too public a venue to give her the old fairy-slap. All right then. I held my head high, and went out to claim what was mine. I walked as regally across the floor as I could manage, and came to stop in front of Eric and Bill. I looked straight at Eric, and this time I raised _my_ eyebrow. The ball was now in his court. The girl looked at me with a defiant look, as if to say, _who the hell are you? Get away!_, and then held her ground standing next to Eric's chair.

Without hesitation, Eric held out his hand to me, and when I put mine in his, he pulled me onto his lap. Bill held out his hand to me, and I laid mine in it. Amazingly enough, Eric had the grace not to even feel possessive about it. I could tell that they were closing ranks around me, and were helping me to establish just exactly who was Mistress in _this_ bar. Eric even nuzzled my neck at little with his fangs down, for good measure. All three of us turned and stared at her. I was a little sorry right then that I didn't have a pair of fangs, just to bare them at her. Instead, I just gave the girl a wink, and a little smile. She glared at me, tossed her beautiful blonde head, and slunk off into the crowd.

After a moment, Bill gave my hand a squeeze, and let it go. He chuckled and said, "Well played, Sweetheart."

Eric laughed out loud, and said, "Finally! I thought you'd never get around to it! I told you that you need to sit out here with me more."

I glanced back across the room at Pam, and she just gave her shark-like smile, and nodded her approval.

After that incident, for the rest of the week I spent most of my time out in the bar with Eric or behind the bar with him watching over me. I usually stayed until he was ready to go, but once he had actually let Bill take me home early. When Eric got home much later that night, though, we had to have an extended "claiming" session, which we both enjoyed thoroughly. I had continued to help Pam with the staff, and she seemed relieved when I offered to take over the hiring and scheduling duties as soon as I returned from New Orleans.

Eric was getting wound tighter every day, but I knew it wasn't the over wedding. He was still insisting on being the inscrutable vampire, but I had hopes that while we were on our honeymoon he would relax and tell me everything. He wanted me to trust him, but he needed to learn to trust me, too.

Pam was having fun reading up on human wedding customs. She was looking forward to her stint as maid of honor, and asked me about a hundred times what all she was supposed to do. The only thing I was a little worried about was her scaring the beejesus out of Dr. Martin, or chasing around my cousins if by some chance they showed up.

Friday evening had finally rolled around. We had left a pouting Eric at Fangtasia, and Pam and I had met Robert at the airport. We had gone straight to Pam's house, because Robert had wanted to show my gowns to Pam and me without fear of a big nosy Viking sneaking a peek. He had also brought Eric's ring and necklace with him. When I showed the bullet to Pam and told her the story behind it, she laughed for a good ten minutes.

I tried on both dresses. Actually getting into each one required a great deal of help from Pam, which she seemed to enjoy. If the wedding dress made me feel like a Fairy Princess (ha!) then the Bonding gown made me feel like a Queen. It was the most fantastic thing I had ever seen. I was going to have to call Anthony soon and praise him for the genius that he was.

After my modeling session, Pam and Robert escorted me to Bon Temps, where I was going to stay the night. Yes, the Viking was going to have to suck it up for one night, and let me stay at my Gran's house for my last night as a single woman. He kept trying to talk me out of it, right up until Pam and I left for the airport. You would think he was going to be deprived of sex for weeks, the way he carried on. Men! After Robert and Pam left, Bill and Bubba were both on guard duty for the remainder of the night. I think the fact that Bill would get to see me and he couldn't just irritated the stuffing out of Eric, but I didn't want a bunch of strange vampires hanging around outside my house the night before my wedding.

Amelia and Octavia oohed and aahed over both gowns, and even Claudine popped in for a few minutes to admire everything. She said that she was sorry that she couldn't be there on my special day, but there were just going to be too many vampires around. I was so sad to hear it, because that would mean I had no family at all present. Jason and I were still not speaking. The big jerk had never even called to apologize about his bad behavior, and this time I refused to be the one to call him. Besides, if he did show up and acted badly, I'm pretty sure there would be one less were-panther in the area before sun-up.

It felt kind of funny being back in my own home. Everything felt so comfortable and familiar, and yet I felt so strange without my vampire being with me. I guess I would always think of the farmhouse as my touchstone and I was glad I would never have to sell it. Eric had already been talking about adding a light-tight room, so we could stay here together whenever I wanted. He said he had gotten to dislike sleeping alone, and the hidey-hole was not suitable for a human.

Amelia and Octavia had gone to bed relatively early. I had gone outside and sat in the swing with Bill for awhile, and neither one of us said much. It wasn't necessary. He just held my hand, and then kissed me gently on the lips before drifting back off into the dark.

I went inside, took a bubble bath (and found that it wasn't nearly as much fun without an over-sized vampire to share it with me), and slipped on a sleep shirt. It was around 2:30 when I finally got into bed, but I was too excited to sleep. I was tossing and turning, and generally missing my vampire. I knew before I had decided to stay here that the Bonding sickness might kick in a little, but I figured I could stand it for less than 24 hours. Eventually, I slept, and dreamed of my Viking.


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of these characters, I am just playing. *****I am going to confess a dirty little secret. Unbelievably, I never really learned to type, so every word of this story has been done with my usual hunt and peck method. My husband has offered to let me dictate to him, but that's never gonna happen (especially the ESN, can you picture it?!!) If I could type, this story would go much faster! Anyway, without further ado, the wedding...(trumpets, please!)_

Chapter 48

Sookie's POV

The day of my wedding was sunny and beautiful. I had tried to sleep in as late as possible, because I knew I would be up most, if not all, of the coming night. I lay in my old bed in my childhood home, and thought about this being the last day of being a single woman. I had to laugh some at myself, though, because one thing I had learned recently was that Eric was right. We were already _more_ than married, in a very profound way. In fact, I was somewhat surprised that the Bonding Sickness was not too bad, yet. I missed him, but still felt fine.

Nevertheless, I was still very excited and looking forward to our wedding. Neither the first nor the second bond had been made with any sort of ceremony at all, and I guess I had been raised conventionally enough that the traditional marriage ceremony still held a lot of value for me. It might sound silly, but somehow being legally married made my status as Eric's mate more real. I would have a title that held meaning in _my_ world: wife. Wow! I could hardly get my mind around the fact that in just a few hours, I would be Mrs. Eric Northman.

Then I thought of my Gran, and how much I wished she could be with me on this incredibly special day. I still missed her, and a day did not go by that I didn't think of her about twenty times. I wondered what she would have made of Eric. She had accepted Bill right away, but Bill was trying hard to "mainstream" and was in fact still very connected to his humanity.

Eric was a different kettle of fish entirely. He was sort of a vampire's vampire, and made no bones about it, either. Gran had been an excellent judge of character, though; and the more I came to know my vampire, the more I realized that underneath the imposing exterior, he was a good man. I think she would have recognized it in him, and of course the fact that he loved me would have given him gold stars in her book.

Even to me, Eric was still a closed book in so many ways, and I hoped that the few days we were spending alone on our honeymoon would allow me to come to know him better. Maybe he would finally loosen up enough to tell me some things I had always wanted to know about him, but had been too polite (or afraid) to ask. Also, I needed him to tell me about what was really going on with that creep, Victor.

I was burning to know the destination of our honeymoon; I had tried to weasel the information out of Pam, but she just snorted and told me Eric would stake her if she even gave me any hints. Just the fact that I needed a passport was so exciting!

For now, although I had enjoyed lying here in my old bed, it was time for me to get up and begin my day; as I rolled over to get out of bed, I saw a pink rose lying on top of one of Eric's famous notes. That vampire! I hold told him in no uncertain terms that it was bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding. No wonder the Bonding Sickness wasn't giving me fits! He had just been here not long ago! However, my heart did a little bump as I read:

_To the soon-to-be Mrs. Northman,_

_I know I said I would stay away, but I missed you. I can't wait until tonight._

_~E _

Awww. How can you stay mad at a guy when he says such sweet stuff? Now I was a little relieved that I had bathed the night before, and had gotten rid of Bill's smell. I would have hated to have to go through all that again. I went in to my old bathroom to take a shower and dress. I didn't wash my hair, because Amelia and I were going to the beauty shop to get our hair and nails done in a little while.

I went into the kitchen, and found my roommate standing at the stove stirring up some scrambled eggs. She asked me if I wanted some, and I said yes. She spooned the eggs onto our plates and added some wheat toast.

We sat at the kitchen table, and ate a companionable breakfast. Amelia asked, "So, Sookie, are you ready for all of this?"

I smiled and replied, "It's funny, two years ago I was absolutely convinced I'd never get married, and here I am about to walk down the aisle. This all happened so fast! Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Suddenly serious, Amelia said, "I know how much you love him. You should see the way you light up when you are together! I have to tell you, though, until recently I was worried because I just wasn't convinced that vampires are actually capable of love. They are just so…different."

I had to ask, "So, what changed your mind?"

She replied, "I was in your bedroom when Eric got to Robert's the night you were so sick. I have never seen anyone as distraught as he was when he first saw you. He looked terrible! I could see right then how much he adored you, and if you had died before he got there, I don't know what he would have done. "

I had a momentary twinge, remembering how awful that whole experience had been. I hoped never to repeat it, either.

We had finished our breakfast, and cleaned up the dishes. I wandered from room to room, looking around the farmhouse at all the furnishings and trying to decide what I wanted to take to my new house. Since we were going to keep this place to stay in sometimes, I was going to leave most everything here, except for some family pictures and knick-knacks, and of course my word-of-the-day calendar. I figured that some other items would eventually migrate from one house to the other, but the one thing that I absolutely had to take was Gran's cast iron skillet. It was the one kitchen item that I would always associate with her, because I had seen her cook something in it nearly every day of my life. She always swore it was impossible to properly fry a chicken without it. I continued to take a mental inventory until it was time for us to leave for our beauty appointment; then we grabbed our purses, hopped in Amelia's car, and got going.

*****

Several hours later, I was tanned, scrubbed, waxed, polished, perfumed, and coiffed within an inch of my life. I had even allowed the beautician to apply my make-up, and I must admit I looked pretty good. My hair had been pulled back and up, twisted elegantly into shape, and pinned. I had waffled over what color to paint my nails, but Amelia and I had finally settled on a simple French manicure, because it looked so clean.

I had opted to get dressed at Rose Mansion, because that way I wouldn't wrinkle my wedding gown in the car. Amelia and I loaded up all our stuff and hauled it on over. Trey was going to meet her there just before the ceremony. I thought I was finally going to get a peek at the preparations for the reception, but Amelia had pulled out a handkerchief and tied it over my eyes before we left my house, saying that she had promised the Viking that she would not let me be nosy.

Daniel and Kenneth were both on hand to greet me, and Kenneth helped lead me in through the house and up the stairs to the bride's dressing room. Once there, he would not let me look out the windows, either, so now my curiosity really went into overdrive. The dressing room was lovely, with several comfortable chairs and dressing tables, and also a large triple mirror in one corner.

It was now about 7:00, and Pam would be arriving soon so that she could dress here, too. I knew it was kind of corny, but I still wanted the photographer to take all the traditional "before" pictures. Kenneth brought up my bouquet, and Pam's smaller one. Patty had outdone herself. My bouquet was white roses with pink picot rims interspersed with baby's breath, and with long sheer golden ribbons that wound through the flowers, tied at the base into an elaborate bow, and then trailed down into streamers. I have no idea why, but when I saw it, I teared up and started to cry.

Amelia came over and said worriedly, "Sookie, what is it?"

Kenneth just came over and patted my back, and said, "Oh, sweetie, this is just the pre-wedding nerves coming out. Nearly every bride goes through this at some point. Now, you just relax and think of that big blond hunk that will be waiting for you in a little while!"

I sniffled a little, and said, "I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me!"

Amelia piped up and exclaimed, "Ha! I know what's _going_ to get into you, tonight! Kenneth, you ought to see this guy, he's hu…"

I interrupted quickly, "Amelia! Quit!" But now I was smiling a little.

Not daunted at all, and egged on by a very eager Kenneth, she continued, "…huge, I'm talking like this…" and she held her two hands apart exaggeratedly as a visual aide.

Kenneth just tittered and said, "Oh, honey, I just _knew_ it! You know they say you can tell it by the size of a man's fingers, and I noticed _at once_ that Mr. Northman's hands are very large…"

I had to get this under control, even though this crazy conversation was cheering me up considerably. I said, "Okay, guys! Enough! Let's just say I am adequately provided for, in all respects. Now, when is the photographer supposed to get here? Shouldn't I be getting dressed?"

Just as the words were leaving my mouth, I got a jolt when I realized that the subject of the prior conversation was close. I could feel the tingle of his excitement, and I bet he was feeling mine, too. I announced, "Eric is nearly here."

Kenneth looked at me in surprise. He asked, "Really? How do you know? I didn't hear anything."

Amelia said, "Oh, trust me, she knows. You had better go see about him."

He looked at me curiously, but shrugged and went to the door. He was just about to scurry out , when Pam swept through the door into the room carrying her dress and shoes. She looked at Amelia and smiled, then glanced at over at Kenneth. She gave him one of her famous, totally dead-pan, head-to-toe visual inspections; but before she could say anything irritating, I said quickly, "Pam, have you met Kenneth? He is one of the owners here."

Kenneth took one look at Pam, and swallowed. He said rather nervously, "Oh, yes, Miss Pam and I have spoken many times over the phone. I am certain that everything will go as planned, and Mr. Northman will be so pleased!"

Pam gave him a look that was clearly meant to say that things had better go _perfectly_, or else. I could just imagine what some of those conversations had been like. I was probably lucky that Daniel and Kenneth were still speaking to me. I really needed to work on Pam's interpersonal skills when I got back from my honeymoon. I said soothingly, "Oh, I know everything is going to be wonderful. Now, shouldn't we be getting dressed?"

Kenneth excused himself and left rather hurriedly. We agreed that Pam and Amelia should get dressed first, and then help me, so they did. Pam's gown was really lovely, and she looked just beautiful in it. I complimented her, and she gave me a genuine smile. Then, I started to take off my clothes, and of course her fangs slid out immediately. I sighed. I guess I was just going to have to get used to it.

I slipped on a satin thong and a pair of sheer thigh high stockings, and a strapless corset. Thank goodness this one did not require lacing! Then I stepped into the special petticoat that made my skirt poof out and fastened it at my waist. Pam commented that in her human life, she had to wear this sort of thing everyday, and how glad she was that it was no longer the fashion. Between the two of them, they managed to stuff me into my dress without messing up my hair, and got all the girl bits arranged pleasingly.

The three of us stood in front of the triple mirror, and admired our handiwork. I hardly recognized myself! My dress really did make me feel like a Fairy Princess. It had a tight fitting strapless bodice, which was stiff with tiny seed pearls and brilliant tiny crystals set into intricate patterns. The skirt flared out from my waist in layers and layers of the sheerest tulle, with more of the tiny crystals scattered over it. The petticoat made it stand out, and the skirt flowed out behind me a good four feet. It somehow reminded me a little of the skirt of the dress worn by Glenda, the Good Witch, in the _Wizard of Oz_, a thought which made me giggle.

Amelia said, "Sookie, this is absolutely the perfect dress for you. You look totally amazing!"

About this time, the photographer knocked on the door and was admitted. He knew Pam already and was introduced to Amelia. He started taking candid shots immediately. Pam brought my simple tea length veil and fastened it in place. She looked at me in the mirror, and said softly, "You _are_ lovely, Sookie. You make a suitable mate for my Master. He will be so proud."

I smiled back at her and said sincerely, "Thank you, Pam. It means a lot to me that you think so." I impulsively gave her a hug, and surprisingly she hugged me back. Not so surprisingly, she patted my butt as she did it.

Another knock came at the door, and this time Robert came in. He was devastatingly handsome in his formal black tuxedo, and I could hear Amelia sigh heavily. In his hands he was carrying two satin boxes. He came over to me, and to my amazement he knelt very formally on one knee at my feet. He held out the two small boxes and said, "My Lady, the Viking bid me to deliver these to you. They are your bridal gifts. He also sends his love." His sea-green eyes were twinkling merrily.

My heart had started beating rapidly. I could tell by the expectant look on both Pam and Robert's face that whatever these boxes contained, it was significant. I reached out and took them from Robert and said, "Thank you, Sir Robert. Do I open these now?"

He stood, and bowed. He said, "Yes, Sookie, now. I am to see your reaction, and report back. I am not supposed to tell you this, but I think he is quite anxious to see if you like them."

My hands shook a little as I opened the first box. I gasped. My knees felt weak, and I immediately had to sit down on the little dressing table bench. Inside the box, nestled in black velvet, lay the most stunning diamond and ruby necklace that I had ever seen, and a pair of matching earrings. The necklace was made up of delicate interlocking platinum swirls, each set with a pear-shaped ruby surrounded by diamonds. From the center of the necklace hung a huge pear shaped ruby, also surrounded by diamonds. The rubies were the exact color of blood, and the diamonds blazed with fire.

I was a bit light-headed, but managed to open the second box. It contained a matching bracelet. Amelia had come closer, and exclaimed, "My goodness, Sookie! Wow! Just frickin' wow!"

I was truly speechless, and then tears welled up in my eyes. Pam said, "Oh no! She's leaking again! Sookie, stop! You'll ruin your make-up!"

Amelia dashed around and found some tissues, and started dabbing under my eyes. I finally found my voice, and said, 'Well, Sir Robert, you can go back and tell the Viking that I love my wedding gifts, even though they are much too extravagant."

Robert's eyes were glowing, and he said, "Sookie, may I have the honor of putting them on you? I am eager to see you wearing them."

I nodded, and quickly removed the little pearl earrings I had been wearing. He slipped one earring in each earlobe, and then fastened the magnificent necklace around my neck. He circled the bracelet around my wrist, and fastened the sturdy clasp. He bent over my hand, and kissed it. He gave me that devastating smile of his and said, "Sookie, you a beautiful woman, and I am quite envious of the Viking."

I was finally beginning to come back to my senses, and so I said, "Robert, would you do me a favor, and take Eric his gift?"

He chuckled, and said, "Believe me, it will be my pleasure. I cannot wait to see his face when he realizes what it is!"

I just laughed and said, "I want to hear all about it later!"

I gave him the little gift-wrapped box; he bowed low to me, and took his leave. Not too very long after Robert had gone, I could feel a surge of surprise, then great amusement and delight from Eric. I guess he liked his gift!

Next, Kenneth had ushered Dr. Martin up to see me, and I made the introductions to Pam and Amelia. True to his academic background, he must have studied up on the customs of vampires; because although he shook Amelia's hand, he bowed to Pam. He kissed me on my cheek, and held me out at arms length to look at me. He said, "Sookie, your Grandmother would be so proud right now. You are such a beautiful bride! My dear, your jewelry is stunning!"

I blushed and said, "Thank you, the jewelry is my wedding gift from Eric. He's a little…uh, extravagant."

"Well, it is clear that you will be well provided for," he replied.

Amelia started to snigger, but after a glare from me, she turned it into a cough.

He said with a smile, "I have met your groom, Sookie, and he is quite…impressive."

Amelia said rather dryly, "You have no idea."

Giving her another look, I said sharply, "Amelia! Why don't you go see if Trey is here yet?

She winked at me, and then took her leave. The photographer went with her, to take pictures of the Groom and his Best Man. Dr. Martin and I had already chosen the service (fairly traditional, but definitely leaving out the word "obey"), and discussed all the finer points of the ceremony over the phone. I gave him the license, which he said he would fill in and file for me later. We went over the procedures one last time with Pam, and then he took his leave, saying he needed to make sure everything was in order for the service. He gave me a kindly pat, told me not to worry, and left.

My stream of visitors was not quite over, because Kenneth knocked on the door, and then slid in. His eyes were as big around as saucers, and he said in an exaggerated whisper, "Sookie, your _relatives_ are here! You didn't mention any being here, but now I see where you get your good looks! They are so _beautiful_!"

Oh! I couldn't believe it! It had to be Claude and Claudine and so I motioned for him to let them in. I was even more surprised when it turned that my great grandfather was with them! I was very, very happy to see them because I hadn't been expecting them, considering all the vampires in the vicinity. Also, I knew that Niall was still adamant about keeping our relationship a secret and so I had never really expected _him_ to come at all. To have some family of my own here for me on my special day meant more to me than I could say. They all filed in, and they were so beautiful standing together like that they almost took my breath away.

Immediately I glanced over at Pam, to see if she would be able to contain herself in such close quarters with a roomful of the (literally) delicious creatures. Unexpectedly, her fangs were not even down. Even she looked a bit confused.

I said uncertainly, "As glad as I am that you all are here, are you sure you'll be okay?"

Claudine said excitedly, "Sookie, our grandfather has given us a great gift especially for your wedding! He has extended his ability to mask his smell to Claude and me!" Claude just stood by, smirking.

Amazed, I looked at him and said, "I didn't know that was possible."

He said, "Yes, child, it is possible but it requires a great deal of magic to accomplish; even I cannot manage it for long. Also, most of your friends attending the ceremony itself are already acquainted with me, and we intend to be gone before the rest of your guests arrive for the reception. Now, let me look at you."

He came over and kissed me, and stroked my arm. He said in admiration, "Great grand-daughter, you are unmistakably a Brigant, and I am proud of you. I approve of your gown; it is quite becoming. You look positively radiant. If you will allow me, I would like to have the honor of escorting you to your groom."

For the third time in one day, my eyes filled with tears. I said, "Great grandfather, I would absolutely love it!" I had actually been planning on just walking myself down the isle, since I had really had no one else. Then, I remembered my manners, and said, "By the way, I want to thank you so much for paying for everything. I will return your card to you right after I get back from the wedding. I didn't spend nearly as much as you put in the account."

He laughed, a lovely sound like water running over pebbles in a stream. He said, "No, my dear. The remainder of the money in that account is yours, as part of your wedding gift. Every girl needs a little mad money of her own! Now, here is another small gift, for you. " He handed me an envelope, but said with a twinkle in his eye, "Please do not open it until you get to your destination on your honeymoon."

Although I had no idea why I had to wait, I said sincerely, "Thank you so much!" I gave him a kiss on his withered cheek, and although clearly Pam could not smell his wonderful fairy scent, I could.

He patted my arm, then reached out and touched one long finger to my necklace. His eyes glowed approvingly, and he said, "The Viking has excellent taste, and it certainly suits you. It is fitting for a daughter of the royal blood."

I heard a knock on the door, and Kenneth poked his head in. He said, "Sookie, it's time!" I could hear the string quartet that Kenneth had hired beginning to play downstairs.

All at once, I was equally excited and terrified. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Niall took my arm, stroked it again, and smiled at me. As he stroked, I could feel a current of energy that I knew was his magic; it spread across my mind and body, leaving a sense of joy and calm. I hoped that part of this was flowing into Eric! I said, "Thank you! Well, I guess this is it!"

Pam had picked up both bouquets, and handed mine to me. I picked up Eric's ring, which I had place on the dressing table, and gave it to Pam to hold.

Claude and Claudine led the way downstairs, followed by Pam, and then Niall and myself. I was careful to take the steps slowly, because the last thing I wanted to do was catch a high heel in my long poofy skirt and take a header down the stairs. It would sort of ruin the whole Fairy Princess thing I had going.

When we all had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, Kenneth and Daniel were standing on each side of the double pocket doors that led into the formal living room, where the ceremony was to be held. Daniel slid one side open and let my cousins in to take their seats. As they went through, I could see the musicians sitting in an alcove and they were playing softly. The room was basically a long rectangle with a fireplace at the far end. We would be having the ceremony in front of the fireplace. I could not see around the corner, to where my small band of friends had been seated.

Daniel and Kenneth slid open both doors, and signaled the musicians. There was a moment of silence, and then they began to play. Kenneth motioned to Pam. She turned to me and gave me a big wink, and then slowly walked through the door. Finally, my big moment had arrived. Even with Niall's soothing magic, I found myself breathless.

Niall once again patted my arm, and smiled. He whispered, "You are a prize fit for a king, my dear. Go to your Viking proudly."

He offered me his arm, and I took it. At a stately pace, he escorted me through the doorway and turned to face the other end of the room. We paused, and I looked down the length of the room and saw the small group standing at the other end, with all my friends sitting in a small cluster of chairs. I knew in my mind that Dr. Martin, Pam and Robert were all standing there, but really I could not focus on anyone but my vampire.

Eric was magnificent in his perfectly cut black tuxedo. His golden hair was braided on both sides, and then pulled back in a ponytail. He looked so tall and regal! He was so beautiful, I felt a little lightheaded. Even from this distance, his sapphire blue eyes were blazing and they were locked on me. He was smiling at me in welcome. The most amazing thing, though, was the force of the emotions passing between us through our bond.

I had honestly thought that in a way he was just going through with this human wedding to please me, and that it held very little value to him. I was surprised and touched to find that he was feeling elated, proud, and bubbling with anticipation.

Almost before I knew it, Niall had led me all the way to the other end of the room. I was standing directly in front of Dr. Martin, whose kindly old eyes were twinkling merrily. I was now standing next to Eric, and I could feel the energy flowing between us. Dr. Martin cleared his throat lightly, opened his book, and began to speak. Our wedding ceremony had finally begun.

Things were proceeding along fairly conventional lines, until Dr. Martin spoke the words, "Who gives this woman?"

At that point, Niall turned to look at Eric, and the two of them stared piercingly at each other for a long moment. It was if they were conducting some sort of unspoken dialogue. Finally, the Prince bowed his head slightly, and Eric nodded his in return. Niall placed my hand in Eric's large one. Instead of letting go completely, however, he placed our joined hands between the two of his. I could feel the current of his magic flowing through the three of us. He let go, nodded again to Eric, kissed my cheek, and stepped back.

Now just the two of us stood before Dr. Martin, who had momentarily paused. He had seemed to take in the fact that there was more going on behind the scenes than in a normal ceremony. My vampire looked at me quite intently, and suddenly and unexpectedly, I could hear his thoughts, "_I will love you and care for you until my final death._" My eyes grew wide, because it was almost as if he had deliberately sent me those thoughts. He nodded very slightly, and I knew at once he actually _had_ done it. I could still feel a sense of magic flowing between us, and instead of thinking too closely about what had just happened, I decided to just go with it.

Dr. Martin had resumed the service. Soon after, he motioned to Bubba, who stepped to the front, and sang for us. He had chosen "_Love Me Tender_" and I swear I was completely awestruck by the time he was finished. That vampire can _sing_! Poor Dr. Martin looked somewhat stunned, but quickly regained his composure.

Finally, we had reached the reciting of our vows, which we had modified slightly to suit our unique situation. My heart was pounding; I found myself looking deeply into Eric's eyes as he repeated the words, "I, Eric Northman, take you, Sookie Stackhouse, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until my final death."

Then it was my turn. I said rather shakily, "I, Sookie Stackhouse, take you, Eric Northman, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, to love and to cherish; from this day forward for as long as I shall live."

Next, we exchanged our rings. Eric held my hand, and when he spoke his accent was very pronounced, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you."

He placed my wedding band on my finger and slid it into its place next to my engagement ring, then raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

Pam handed me Eric's ring, and I took his hand. I looked up at my magnificent vampire, and I said sincerely, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." I slipped his ring on his finger, and then squeezed his hand. He gave me his most brilliant smile, and I could tell through our Bond how much my words meant to him.

Next, Pam handed me a burning candle, and Robert handed one to Eric. Dr. Martin led us to one side where a larger, unlit candle stood in an tall, ornate candelabrum. He then said, "The two burning candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one spirit. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your love for one another."

We each put our candles to the unlit wick, until it burst into flame. We each blew out our individual candles, and laid them down on a small side table.

He led us back to the center, and said, "Because Eric and Sookie have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God, man and vampire. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

He smiled broadly at Eric, and said "Mr. Northman, you may kiss your bride."

I had thought that Eric might plant one of his world-class kisses on me, but instead he put his lips to mine very, very gently. We stood there for a long moment, and then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Now you really _are_ mine!"

Dr. Martin turned to our friends and announced, "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman."

Our witnesses all applauded us. Since this was such a small intimate affair, instead of going out of the room, we just stepped down and began to accept the congratulations of our friends.

Robert was the first; to Eric he said, "Well done, Brother. May I have the pleasure of kissing your bride?" My Viking was in such a good mood he said yes. Instead of just the peck on the cheek I expected, he kissed both of my cheeks, and then my mouth for good measure. Wow! That was an unexpected side benefit!

Next was Pam. She bowed to Eric, and then to me. She said, "Congratulations, both of you. Sookie, did I do all right?"

I said, "Pam, you were perfect!" She seemed genuinely pleased that I thought so.

Sam came forward, and introduced Eric and me to his date, Traci. I remembered her from his bar the day I had the fight with Jason. In close quarters, I could tell that she was two-natured, but I couldn't tell what kind. Sam said, "Sookie, you look wonderful. Eric, you had better take care of our girl, or you will have to answer to me."

I was kind of expecting a sharp reply, but Eric just laughed, and said, "Don't worry, Sam, I have every intention of doing just that." I was so happy! He had even called Sam by his real name!

Claudine, Claude, and Niall came up, and kissed and hugged all over me. Niall finally said, "My dear child, we must be going before the rest of your guests arrive. Viking, I am entrusting you with something very precious to me. Do not let me down." He gave Eric a significant look, and Eric inclined his head. I wished that I understood all the subtext, but for now I just knew they both wanted me to be happy. A few minutes later, my family departed.

Mr. Cataliades and his wife (who was apparently also a half-demon) came up and expressed their best wishes. He thanked me sincerely for including them in this most intimate of ceremonies. I had noticed that the lawyer had eyed my great grandfather with great interest; and although no formal introductions had been made, he seemed to treat me with even more respect than usual (which was already a great deal). I had a feeling that he had known exactly who the Prince was, but in true lawyerly fashion, he said nothing.

Dr. Martin took a moment of our time to congratulate us, and then had Eric and I sign some papers. I thanked him most sincerely for such a lovely service, and he said, "Sookie, it was my great pleasure. It was probably the most interesting wedding I've every performed!" He was beaming, and I figured he'd have lots to think about later.

Amelia and Trey came up and she gave me a big hug. She said, "Sookie, it was perfect. Short, sweet, and elegant. What more could you want?"

Bubba cautiously approached, and said somewhat nervously, "Miss Sookie, did I do all right?" I told him that no one could have done any better, and that I had never heard such a special wedding song; and that was the absolute truth. He beamed his very special smile, said, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" and then bowed to both of us.

The very last to come forward was Bill. He bowed low to Eric, and said, "Sheriff, my congratulations. You are a lucky vampire." He looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes, and said, "Sookie, I wish you every happiness." He was being the proper Southern Gentleman, but of course I could feel his sadness. I glanced at Eric, and he looked…unsettled, but then he grinned broadly and said, "Thank you, Bill. If not for you, I never would have met her."

They just stared at each other for a long beat with no expression on either of their faces, but fortunately the photographer stepped forward and asked if the wedding party would line up for some pictures. Those took a few minutes, and he saved my individual pictures for last. Amelia had stayed to help arrange my dress. Eric stood by watching for awhile, and offered lots of suggestions. I thought the photographer was getting a little irritated, but of course he said nothing. Then Robert came and murmurred something in Eric's ear. Eric said to me, "Excuse me, my love, I will be back shortly."

As soon as the photographer was finished, Kenneth had sidled up to me and said, "Sookie, that went wonderfully. You and Mr. Northman make the most luscious couple! And his Best Man! I thought I was going to drool when he came in! My goodness, you do have the yummiest friends! Now, tell me, who is that guy that sang? He is the best Elvis impersonator I've ever seen! Do you think we might be able to book him for some events?"

Uh oh. I reminded myself to get Pam to glamour him just enough to forget about Bubba. I smiled and said, "His name is Bubba, and he's…retired, and he's really very shy. He only sings for close friends." That seemed to satisfy him, though. He said, "So, are you happy with everything?"

I had been so focused on my groom, that I had hardly noticed my surroundings. The room did look wonderful. There were large flowing arrangements of roses on either side of the fireplace, and in each corner of the room. Bows and streamers tied with the sheerest gold ribbon were fastened in several locations, and tastefully arranged groups of candles were glowing in strategic areas. I congratulated Kenneth on his hard work. It was perfectly elegant, and just what I had hoped for. He beamed, and said he was glad. He then scooted off to see about the reception.

Momentarily I found myself alone. I looked around for Eric, and saw that he was huddled deep in conversation with Robert, Pam, and Bill. If I didn't know better, I would think they were talking business. Of course, that could not possibly be the case, because who would do that at their own wedding? Then, it hit me…a vampire Sheriff and his posse, that's who! I was just about to go break it up, when Eric looked up and saw me watching. He said something to the others, and then came over to me. I could see Robert and Bill slipping out through a back door. I asked, "What was all that about?"

He replied, "Nothing to worry about. Given the circumstances, it is necessary for the security tonight to be very tight. Robert has brought some of his men down from New York, and they are checking invitations and watching the perimeter while my Area vampires relax and enjoy the party."

Huh. That explanation sounded all right on the surface, but I felt like maybe he was leaving something out. Still, we both seem to realize that this was the first moment we'd had alone since the end of the service. Eric took both my hands, and spun me around. Smiling broadly, he said, "Mrs. Northman, I presume?"

My heart did a little pitter-pat, just to hear him say that for the first time. I reached up and pulled his head down to mine, and gave my new husband a kiss. I put just about everything I had in that one kiss, too. We had only seen each other for a couple of hours in the last 36; but I guess partially because of the whole Second Bonding thing, I had really, really missed him. I guess I overdid the kiss a little, because in about five seconds I could feel his lust zooming up and my little hootchie getting hotter than a firecracker; I had better regain control of the situation quickly or else our friends were going to be treated to more exciting entertainment than they had probably been expecting at a wedding reception!

Luckily, Daniel walked up just then, cleared his throat to get our attention, and said, "Excuse me, but the first of your guests for the reception will be arriving soon. Would you like to stand in the formal entry to greet them?"

With a little growl, Eric let me out of his embrace, but his fangs were completely down, and his eyes a bit dilated. Daniel took one whole step backwards, and swallowed hard. Oh no! The last thing I needed was for my decorator to be too intimidated to work for us! To reassure him, I smiled sweetly and said, "Eric, honey, why don't you tell Daniel here how happy we are with all the arrangements? Also, I know I've mentioned what a wonderful job he is doing helping me decorate our new home!"

My vampire got the message immediately, and up went the fangs. He smiled appealingly and said, "Yes, everything has been very well handled. I am quite pleased."

When Eric pours on the charm he is irresistible. Within another two minutes, he had a yet another devoted human fan. I sighed. Disaster had apparently been averted. Eric looked at me with one eyebrow raised and said, "So, my wife, have you been a good girl and not peeked?"

I replied, "Yes! Will you show me now?"

He just grinned, motioned to Pam to follow us, and took my arm. He led me out through the double doors, past the formal entry, and into the large parlor across the hall. It was decorated similarly to the living room where our ceremony had been held. Through another set of pocket doors, I could see the enormous formal dining room, which held an elaborate human food buffet around the gracious antique dining table. At the far end, a uniformed bartender was standing behind a fully set up bar, ready for his first guest. There was an exterior door on the far wall of the parlor, and Eric steered me towards that. It led out onto a side porch and as soon as I stepped outside I gasped!

From the steps of the porch lay a red carpet runner, making a walkway to the most enormous outdoor tent I had ever seen! It was glowing from the lights within, and I could hear the sounds of a band beginning to warm up. This side of the yard was rimmed with enormous trees. Throughout the canopy of leaves were strung hundreds, no… thousands of tiny "fairy" lights. There were graveled walkways meandering through islands of plants, and set along them blazed small brass lanterns. I could see at least one fountain rippling away at a bend in the path. The entire effect was nothing short of…magical.

As usual, my Viking had managed to provide something completely unique and amazing. Tears had welled up in my eyes, and he asked with dismay, "What? Do you not like it?"

From behind us, Pam said, "She's been doing that all evening! Here!" She thrust some tissues at me.

I sniffled into them, and dotted my eyes. From my heart, I said, "Eric, it is just so…amazing! I love it! Thank you, for everything!"

He appeared to be relieved by that answer, and said, "You can see the inside later. Right now we need to greet our guests. Pam, would you go find Robert, and meet us in the entry hall?

Eric took my arm and walked me back to the formal entry. I could see the first car pulling up into the circular drive. He looked down at me, and smiled. He said, "I have not yet told you how spectacularly beautiful you are. Your gown is perfect. When you came into the room, I have never been so proud." He reached out a finger and touched one of my earrings. He said, "These suit you. Do you like them?"

I said seriously, "Eric, you really shouldn't have bought me something so extravagant. Of course I love them! But really, where is a girl like me going to wear these kinds of jewels, except for tonight?"

His blue eyes twinkled, and he said mysteriously, "Oh, I think you might be surprised!"

A vampire that I recognized as being one of Robert's had been checking the invitations of our first guests, and then he opened the door and admitted them. For nearly the next hour, we stood with Pam and Robert and greeted people. I had no idea that Eric had invited this many people, and most of them I had never even met. The ranks of vampires in Area 5 must have grown a lot recently. Some of the vampires present were from Arkansas, too, and even a few from Texas and Mississippi. Most of them were very polite to me, and downright obsequious (a recent word-of-the-day) to Eric. Most of them seemed to recognize Robert, who apparently had rock star status among their kind, and they showed him respect as well.

I had been "listening" to the human companions as they came in, but so far no one was thinking anything beyond the normal things I was expecting. Practically all the women were wondering all sorts of things about Eric, like…how did he look naked (great!), how was he in bed (better than great), were the rumors about his "size" true (yes, indeed!), and my least favorite…is there any chance of him dumping the blonde (not gonna happen, honey, give up now!).

A smattering of people I did know filtered in. Calvin Norris and his current companion from Hotshot came in, and Alcide and his date from Shreveport. My friend Tara and her husband J.B. had been invited to the party, but not the wedding. I hadn't wanted to have poor J.B. glamoured after Bubba sang, because J.B. just couldn't spare the brain cells. Terry Bellfleur showed up, but he looked mighty uncomfortable until he saw Sam. He seemed to relax and had a good time after that.

Finally, it seemed that everyone had arrived, so we all went on out to the big tent. It was as spectacular inside as out. There was what must have been hundreds of yards of netting, draped from the ceiling to create the illusion of clouds. More of the tiny lights had been wound through the netting, and they twinkled like tiny stars. Two blood fountains flowed in opposite corners of the room, and another human bar was set up in the third. A band was playing in front of a wooden dance floor which had been laid down. There were round tables covered in flowing white linen tablecloths everywhere with flowers and candles burning in the center of each one.

People were clearly enjoying themselves. Some were sitting, some standing around in groups talking. Eric and I wandered around as a couple, and visited with our guests for awhile. Eric was at his most gracious, and I saw several of the female dates of the male vampires glaze over when he spoke to them. For once, I was not in the least worried.

Finally I had to excuse myself. I went inside and back upstairs to see to my "human needs", and frankly to just sit down and rest for a minute. I took off my shoes and was rubbing my feet when the door to the dressing room opened and Amelia came in. She said, "Sookie, the reception is just amazing! That Viking sure knows how to throw a party! You know, I really had no idea there were still so many vampires in the area since the storm and the takeover."

Thoughtfully, I said, "I know. Now that I think about it, I have been noticing a lot of new faces going in and out of Fangtasia lately. I wonder what is going on."

The magical calm that my great grandfather had infused me with earlier had allowed me to get through the evening and enjoy every minute of it without the serious case of nerves I had been experiencing earlier in the day. It was still working, and I suppose the serenity it imparted was good for the brain cells, too.

Suddenly, several bits and pieces of information from the last several weeks sort of slid together in my mind and snapped into a coherent shape. I thought I knew what was going on, and it was downright frightening! Eric was ramping up his forces in case Victor came after us. If Victor came after us, he would be violating the protective order of the King, and he would not dare to do that unless he was prepared to try to take over the Kingdom. Eric would never allow that to happen, because then neither one of us would _ever_ be safe. Oh, fuck me! We were about to go to war.

It was a good thing that Niall's magic was still in place, because otherwise I might have had a heart attack. As it was, my heart did a really sickening thump. However, the more I thought about it, I realized that whatever was coming was unlikely to happen tonight. Eric was much too relaxed for the danger to be immanent. We were leaving to go on our honeymoon right away and would be gone a week. On our return, we would be going straight to…New Orleans, Victor's territory. Okay, then, that would be it. All the key players would be there.

What I needed was some more information. Eric had undoubtedly convinced himself that he needed to protect the little woman. Neither Robert nor Pam was likely to tell me anything that Eric didn't want me to know. That left…Bill.

Amelia broke into my thoughts by saying, "Earth to Sookie! Where did you go? You should see the look on your face!"

I shook my head, and said, "Oh, nothing. I guess I need to get back downstairs, and see what my Viking is up to…" In more ways than one.

She helped me slip my shoes back on, and get everything back in place. We went back downstairs, and I could see everyone was still having a good time. I stopped at the bar in the house and asked for a glass of champagne. I figured I needed it.

As soon as I entered the tent, I looked around and saw both Eric and Bill. They were standing side by side, and were surrounded by a group of male vampires. As usual, Eric was quite obviously in charge. They all appeared to be having a serious discussion, and I just bet it wasn't the scores of the recent Superbowl. I couldn't see any way of cutting Bill out of the herd without causing Mr. Possessive to act up, so I just stood there planning my next move.

Kenneth sidled up and said, "It's all going very well, Sookie. You probably should be cutting the cake soon, and then have the first dance. No one will dance until you two have done the honors."

I figured it was because they were all too busy plotting to bother with dancing; but putting that aside, I said, "Okay. I'll go get Eric, and we'll get busy. Get the photographer lined up, and oh!...is my little surprise ready?"

He winked, and said, "I'll go and get it, and make sure it's warm."

I went over to my pair of vampires, and Eric immediately brightened when he saw me. He pulled me to him, kissed me deeply, and said, "Mmmmm. Good champagne!"

All the other vampires in the group looked quite envious. However, smiling at them with all the charm I could muster, I said, "Gentlemen, will you allow me to steal Eric away for a few minutes? It is time for us to cut our cake, and have the first dance."

They all bowed deeply, and I took him by the hand and led him to a table in the middle of the room, where a lovely white chocolate bridal cake was prominently displayed. It was divinely simple. It was square, with three smooth layers stacked on a square pedestal; it had a tinyl strand of crystals at the base of each layer, with small real pink roses for accents, and a pair of crystal butterflies on top as the decoration. There were two crystal glasses sitting there, one with champagne and one with blood. An ornate gold plated knife was laid to one side of the cake, with an elaborate N engraved in the center of the handle, and a smaller E and S on either side.

The photographer had already taken pictures of the setup, and was ready for us. Daniel had gone around announcing that we were about to cut the cake, and everyone was clustering around the table. Earlier in the week, I had to explain this whole ritual to both Eric and Pam, because neither had been to a human wedding in modern times. I took the knife in my hand, and my groom obediently covered it with his own much larger one. We sliced into the cake. Now, I had been to many, many receptions where the couple ends up cramming a huge piece of cake in their partner's mouth, but I really didn't think that Eric was that sort. I shouldn't have worried, because he took a small piece and placed it delicately between my lips. MMMMM! It was really yummy!

Instead of cake, which of course he couldn't eat, I picked up the crystal glass of blood and offered it to him. He smiled, and took a sip. His eyes widened a bit, and then he took a much bigger sip. That was my little surprise for him. Instead of bottled blood, I had gotten a friend of Daniel's who was a male nurse to meet me the last couple of days and draw some of my blood just for this event. It was vintage Sookie Stackhouse Northman that he was now drinking, and of course he knew it. He pulled me to him, and gave me a deep kiss, then whispered in my ear, "You amaze me! You are just…perfect!"

The audience clapped, and then it was time for our first dance. Eric carefully handed his glass to Pam, and said, "Whatever you do, don't let the servers take away that glass!"

He swept me out onto the dance floor, and the band began to play a song that Eric himself had picked. He had imported the torch singer from the little bar in New York, just to sing this evening. She started to sing "At Last", an old Etta James song:

_At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song…_

As she sang, he twirled me around the floor and once again it was like we were the only two in the room. All of my previous worries feel away, and there was only the feel of my vampire's arms around me and his loving lips kissing me. I was so sorry when the song had to end.

The band played another tune, and soon the dance floor was filled with beautiful vampires in formal dress swirling around with their partners. Eric led me back over to Pam, who was standing with an absolutely astonished look on her face. She had quite clearly had a few sips from Eric's glass while she was waiting. Her eyes were dilated, and her fangs completely down. She said huskily, "Sookie! Where did you get this blood! It has Fairy in it! Are you trying to incite an orgy?"

Eric just smirked at her, and said, "Well, I guess I've had so much I'm getting somewhat immune to the effects."

It took her a minute to get it, and then his meaning hit her. She stared at me rather hungrily, and I'll admit I took a step closer to Eric. He said sharply, "Pamela! No drooling on your Mistress! Now, give me my glass!"

She hesitated a second, then gave me a rather shark-like smile and said, "Sookie, you never cease to amaze me! I'll see you two later!" She slid off into the crowd, and I hoped that all the young male vampires present were keeping a close eye on their human dates.

After that, Eric finished what was left of his drink (she had left him a little), and we returned to the dance floor. After that, I danced with Robert. Next, Sam asked me to dance, and I accepted. As we slowly circled the floor, Sam asked me, "Happy, Sookie?"

I said, "Yes, Sam, I really am. I know that we've got a lot of things that might not be so great ahead of us but for now, it couldn't be any better!"

He said he was happy for me; and then Alcide cut in, and we had an almost identical conversation. As soon as that dance was over, I looked around and saw Bill sitting at a table near the dance floor. He was engaged in a discussion with Dr, Martin, and I bet the two of them were getting on like a house on fire. Eric had gone back into the house to talk to the vampires from Texas. Bill had been watching me all evening, but I could tell that he had deliberately not asked me to dance. I suppose he was still enough of a Southern Gentleman that he was trying hard not to piss Eric off at his own wedding. I could hardly go up to him and beg him to dance with me, because it might get back to Eric that I had been the one doing the asking; so, I just looked at Bill, thought about it really hard, and gave the tiniest little call to him that I could.

He looked quite startled, but immediately he said something to Dr. Martin, got up and made his way over to me. He said, "Shall we?" and took my hand and led me onto the dance floor. As we slowly circled around, he said, "First, I want to tell you how beautiful you are. Your gown is stunning. I have always wanted to see you in a suitable petticoat and long skirt." He paused, and then asked, "So, why did you call me?"

I was still completely amazed that this whole "calling" thing worked, because I could still not get into Bill's head at all. I could feel his emotions, but only at a fraction of the level that I could feel Eric's, and usually only if I was fairly close to him. Right now, I could tell he was happy and content because he was holding me in his arms. I tried not to let myself feel too happy and comfortable to be there, because I knew Eric would feel it and be out here to break it up immediately. I still needed a few minutes alone with Bill.

I said bluntly, "Bill, what are you guys up to? Is Victor planning a takeover? Is Eric planning on taking him out?"

His face never changed, but I felt a sense of alarm coming from him. However, as calmly as ever, he said, "Don't you think you should be asking Eric?"

I said, "No. He'll just be his normal cryptic self, and keep the little woman in the dark to protect her. I'm counting on you to tell me the truth."

I knew I was putting him in a bad position, because Eric was his Sheriff. This was his chance to redeem himself from not telling me about the whole deal with Sophie Ann, though, and he knew it. He hesitated for a long moment, then he sighed and said, "Yes, Sookie. That seems to be the plan."

I knew it! I asked, "In New Orleans?"

He nodded. He said, "We are still not sure of the all of the details of Victor's plan, but it stands to reason that is where he will attempt it. Eric is being as prepared as he can be. He's an excellent leader, Sookie, and as you can see, he has many who will stand with him."

I asked the million-dollar question. I said, "Does the King know?"

He said, "I know that Eric has been in almost daily contact with Sandy Seacrest, but further than that I cannot say."

Hmmmm. I tried to think of other things to ask, but for now, I was fresh out of questions. However, I said, "Thank you, Bill, for being honest with me. I am not going to tell Eric that I know about all of this, because I'm hoping he will just tell me on his own this coming week."

He shook his head, and said, "I am glad you know, if only because you will be more on your guard. This is going to be very, very dangerous. You know I will guard you with my life, but of course I may not always be around."

What he meant was, he was not always _allowed_ to be around me, for obvious reasons. I said, "Well, as to that, the Viking and I are going to just have to come to an understanding. I trust you completely."

He gave me his slow, dark smile, and I could feel a deep pleasure coming from him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then our dance had come to an end. He was escorting me back from the floor, and of course I looked up and there was Eric, working his way through the crowd. My heart did a little leap at the sight of him, he looked so good! Through our Bond, I could feel a little tinge of jealousyfrom him, but nothing too major; so I guess I had dodged the bullet as far as Bill was concerned.

I went to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. He said, "What have you been up to?"

I knew he had been feeling my tumbling emotions, but I said, "Just dancing with various old friends. Now, how about you and I taking a spin?"

He laughed and pulled me back out on the floor. The band was apparently ready to kick it up a notch, and began playing some more upbeat music. Eric was spinning me around, and before I knew it had levitated us off the floor! I was laughing like crazy! It was so much fun!

For the next hour or so, we had a ball dancing and laughing with our friends. The band had even played "Pour Some Sugar On Me", and I giggled madly, remembering back to the night that had started all of this. I grabbed Pam and Amelia, and pulled them with me onto the dance floor. The three of us put on quite a show dancing for Eric. I think every male in the room enjoyed it, very much.

My vampire had sat watching this performance, and of course his fangs had slid all the way down. As soon as the song was over, he stood up to his full height, and said, "My wife, it is getting late and we have to travel tomorrow. Bid our friends goodbye and let us be going."

I knew he wasn't kidding anybody. He wanted to get me alone, and as soon as possible. I said, "I need to get all my stuff from upstairs."

He looked at Amelia, and said, "Witch, will you see to it for her?" He said it in a friendly fashion, though.

She said, "Of course! You two run along home, and have a BIG time!" She started laughing merrily.

Oh, brother. Anyway, I did manage to stop and thank Kenneth and Daniel, before being pulled down the front steps and onto the drive. I was expecting a limousine to pull up, but he said, "Lover, it is a beautiful night. Would you allow me to fly you home? Besides, it is much quicker."

I gathered up the train of my gown and said, "Okay! Just don't drop me!"

Before I knew it, he had swept me up in his powerful arms, and we were zooming upwards. He took a slow spin over the top of Rose Mansion, so I could see what everything looked like from the air; and then we headed for our new home.

*****

The trip went quickly, and we landed just in front of our house. Instead of putting me down, though, he carried me up the steps and opened the door. He said, "I believe it is customary for the groom to carry his new bride over the threshold of their new home."

He carried me inside, and then let me down. I wanted him to see the progress I had made in furnishing the place, but he clearly had other ideas. As soon as I hit the floor, he was kissing me and running his hands up and down my arms. He said in his sultry voice, "You have been driving me wild all evening. I have wanted to do nothing but discover what you are wearing under that incredible gown."

Okay, the house can definitely wait.

******


	49. Chapter 49

_Author's notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them to play. *****Thank you all for the wonderful reviews of the wedding. Now you'll get to see what our Viking thought of the whole affair._

Chapter 49

Eric's POV

I have no idea why I ever agreed to let her stay in her old farmhouse without me for a night. The minute she and Pam leave for the airport to pick up Robert, I start to pace. To keep from wondering what they are doing without me, I go out into the bar, and sit for awhile. It is Friday night, and the fangbangers are out in force. I have been keeping a close eye out for Clancy's confederate, but unfortunately she hasn't been in.

There have been remarkably few inquiries into Clancy's disappearance, except for the waitress that he had apparently been stringing along. The dreadful Becca has been somewhat of a problem. She keeps asking repeatedly about Clancy's whereabouts, and I am afraid that if she doesn't quit soon, she might…need to go get a job in another state. At least, as far as Sookie is concerned, that is what will happen to her.

Only one more attempt has been made to capture me since our return from New York, but fortunately that was the night I sent Sookie home with Bill. We only managed to take one of the attackers alive. Although I had sent Pam to the warehouse to question him, we gleaned very little information of any value. Luckily, I keep a spare pair of jeans in my office, and all Fangtasia t-shirts look about the same, so Sookie never even noticed that I had changed clothes. Pam took my others home to dispose of them, since she would be burning other items after the interrogation anyway.

I have spent the last few days solidifying my plans for New Orleans. I have no idea exactly how or when Victor will attack, but I am as prepared as I possibly can be. I suppose I will have to tell Sookie all of this while we are on our retreat. I cannot let her go unprepared into the lion's den, but I have wanted her to have these days before her wedding to be as carefree as possible. It is a possibility that the aftermath of the planned coup in New Orleans might prove…extremely stressful for her. I sincerely hope that is not the case.

She is often much tougher than I expect. After Clancy's final death, I watched Sookie closely for signs of distress, but saw none; and in fact finally just asked her about it. She merely said, "He betrayed you. He got what he had coming to him." She has certainly come a long way in the short amount of time that I have known her.

Bored, I look out over the crowd and see a young blond woman approaching. The color of her hair reminds me of my Bonded's. I motion for her to come closer, and for an instant think about tasting her. This is my last night as a single vampire, after all. I run my finger down the bare skin of her arm, but her skin texture is just…wrong. She smells wrong, too, and I know without a doubt I would find her blood distasteful. It seems I have truly developed a taste for my Bonded's blood and no one else's, a fact I still find very strange. Besides, I have promised Sookie I will be faithful, and I am a vampire of my word. I send the girl away with no regrets, and call a waitress over and order a TrueBlood instead.

I can't believe that tomorrow night at this time, Sookie and I will be married. Admittedly, at first I had mainly asked her because I knew that she would never agree to live with me otherwise; now I find myself looking forward to it. She has been so excited about her gown, and the ceremony; and I have loved seeing the pleasure this event has given her. I am quite anxious for her to see her bridal gifts, and have had to restrain myself from giving them to her early.

I have sworn everyone to secrecy over the plans for our party, and so far I think she has not discovered the slightest hint about it. I love to surprise her. She has had far too few pleasures in her young life, but I fully intend to remedy that. In addition to pleasing my Bonded, the reception is actually an excellent opportunity for all of my new vampires to become familiar with one another. They all need to know who is on the home team, to use a phrase that Sookie explained to me just the other day.

I am restless. Being out front without Sookie either sitting here beside me or flitting around somewhere in the bar is incredibly boring. I cannot believe how quickly I have come to expect her to be here. Although I still strongly dislike her actually working behind the bar, it is amusing to watch her discourage her many would-be admirers; and of course, I enjoy getting to throw one or two out now and again. Of course, I know she cannot seriously be attracted to any of them…they are only human.

Pam has informed me that some of the regular fangbangers have noticed this, and have actually made it into a little side game. They are putting bets on what will happen first; either Sookie gets rid of her would-be suitors on her own, or I throw them out. It has become quite the popular pastime, and when Sookie and Pam left so early this evening there were plenty of disappointed fangbangers. I understand the serious money is on whether I'll ever actually kill one.

On a similar vein, I am pleased that Sookie has finally decided to take her rightful place as my Bonded. I think back to the night earlier this week when the little blonde was trying so desperately to get me to take her, and the way Sookie had finally decided to claim what is hers. She managed it with grace, and of course I expected nothing less. She seemed somewhat surprised at Bill's and my little show of support. She is not vampire, it is true, but she is my Twice-Bonded and she needs to learn to demand the respect she deserves. In any event, she now seems less reluctant to take her place at my side. I sigh, wishing that she was here to entertain me right now. It would cheer me up to toss out a hopeless suitor or two.

The subject of hopeless suitors brings to mind an issue that I only became aware of recently. The Mardi Gras ball and our Bonding ceremony is being staged by none other than E(E)E, with that moth-eaten were-tiger that she had the audacity to date in charge. When I think back to the night that she had turned down my summons just to go on a date with him, I find myself quite out of sorts.

I know that the whole affair was just an attempt to bring me to my senses, but really! The very thought of his filthy paws on her wonderful skin makes me long to rip him to shreds. He may be equal to me in size, and be a skilled fighter in the Pits, but of course he is no match for me. I should have made him into a rug for my office when I had the chance. How could she have had sex with him, when I know for a fact she was still in love with me! Granted, I could not remember our true relationship at the time, but she certainly did. Thank the Gods that she came to her senses and broke it off with him; and I plan on seeing that she will have no occasion to be around him in New Orleans, at least without me present.

Speaking of old beaus, Compton is not here this night because he and Bubba are to stand guard at Sookie's house once Robert and Pam have delivered her there. He will be outside the house and should have no contact with her, and he does make an excellent guard. I made it quite clear that he should not go inside the house except in case of emergency. To be honest, he has proved to be very valuable to me, almost as good as Pam but in a different capacity. If it were not for his…close connection with my Bonded, I might well consider putting him to work for me full time.

I return to my office, and try to concentrate on the never-ending stream of paperwork that passes over my desk; but my thoughts keep wandering to what Sookie is doing. I refuse to phone her, because this ridiculous separation was her idea. Married or not, we are Twice-Bonded and that is really much more binding than human marriage; a fact we both learned the hard way so very recently.

Leaning back in my chair, I think about the night of our Second Bonding and how it came about, and instantly I am hard as a rock. This will never do! How can a vampire reach my age, and be this obsessed with a woman? It is maddening!

Finally, the bar is closed and the employees all gone. I can stand it no longer; I must go to Bon Temps and see what she is doing. I stop on the way and pick up a pink rose, because I know that is the color she is using for our wedding. When I arrive, I can see through her window that she is already in bed. I go inside her room and stretch out beside her for a time, and just watch her sleep. I am determined that after tonight, she will never again sleep anywhere except with me. All to soon, I must be going. I must get back to Shreveport before dawn, so I set her note and flower where she will find it. I bend and kiss her softly, inhale her wonderful fairy scent, and take my leave.

******

The next evening I wake, and reach out for my Bonded; but of course she is not here. I do not care for it a bit. From now on, she will have no excuse to sleep anywhere but with me. However, I am excited about our upcoming ceremony, so I get up and shower. I dress in my new Armani tuxedo, and take extra time to braid my hair in the way I know that Sookie loves. Robert and Pam are coming by in the limousine to pick me up.

The car arrives precisely on time, and soon we are on our way. Robert asks, "So, my friend, are you ready to marry your little Southern Belle?"

"Absolutely. She puts such stock in it, you know."

He laughs and says, "Yes, I can tell that the only reason you have gone to all this fuss is because _she _requires it." Pam sniggers. I give her a sharp look, but she merely grins.

The Knight knows me entirely too well. I suppose I _do_ want this evening to be perfect. I am relieved that he has offered to stay in Shreveport and co-ordinate things for me while I am away. While this trip out of the country comes at unfortunate time strategically, perhaps it is actually an advantage. Surely Madden will never think that a vampire away on his honeymoon could possibly be planning a counterstrike. In this day of electronic communications and cell phones, I plan on being in close touch with my home base.

Robert tells me, "Your luggage has been delivered to the airport and loaded on the plane. The van will be at your house at around noon, and take you and Sookie straight to the airport. Even though you will be crossing a few time zones, you will still arrive just after dark."

The Knight has been to this destination many times, and gives me some suggestions and ideas. He says, "I have arranged for your security, although it will be unlikely you will need it. I will call every evening at the pre-arranged time, but otherwise my friend, try your best to relax and enjoy your new bride. The following weeks will probably prove to be extremely…stressful."

We go over some last minute details, and he and Pam reassure me that everything will be well taken care of in my absence.

The car is pulling up to what I know is the Rose Mansion. This is the first time I have actually been here, but there were excellent pictures of it on their website. Pam and I have worked closely with the proprietors to make this reception memorable for Sookie; also, I want my new Area vampires to see that, although this isn't New Orleans, we are capable of hosting quality events. Robert says, "My men are already in position around the perimeter, and will be checking invitations at the door. The last thing we need is for Madden to get a glimpse of your guests. He should continue to underestimate your true strength for as long as possible."

The driver comes and opens the door, and we all get out. Immediately, I feel Sookie's presence and I resist the urge to find her and see what she is doing; but she says that seeing the bride before the wedding is bad luck, and will be upset with me if I do. I see a tall thin man walking towards me, and he introduces himself as Daniel, one of the proprietors. I have spoken to him on the phone while arranging for the reception, and I believe this is also the one who is helping Sookie decorate the new house. He ushers us inside and shows us to a comfortable library, where the men of the wedding party are supposed to wait. He offers to show Pam to the bridal dressing room.

A few minutes later, another smaller man comes scurrying into the room. He is breathless, and practically skids to a stop in front of me. He says, "Welcome, Mr. Northman, I am Kenneth. Sookie said I needed to come see about you."

I say, "How is Sookie? Is everything going to plan?"

He is practically wringing his hands, "Oh, yes! She is going to be a lovely, lovely bride. I told Miss Pam that everything would go perfectly!"

Ah! So that is why he is so nervous. Pam undoubtedly put the fear of…me in him. Sookie likes for me to be kind to the human help, so I will try to be polite. I say, "I would like to see the preparations for the reception before Sookie comes down. Shall we?"

He leads us through the house and out the side door. I have to admit that the house is as well decorated as Sookie had told me, and I hope that our new home will be as gracious as this one. We will need the larger place for entertaining now. We step outside onto a side porch, and take in the scene. The garden looks quite lovely with all the lights I had ordered strung through them, and once inside the tent I am pleased to see my instructions have been followed to the letter. Robert says, "Brother, Sookie will love this. I think that you will have quite a party!"

The tall thin one excuses himself to speak to the band, which is busy setting up equipment. Kenneth escorts us back inside and he seems quite eager to please me. He offers to bring Robert and me a Blood, which we accept.

Ever since arriving, I have been feeling Sookie's swirling emotions: excitement, pleasure, and extreme nervousness. I try to send her calm, but unexpectedly I am rather anxious as well. I find myself pacing around the room, while Robert sits tranquilly in a wingback chair, sipping his Blood and watching me with an amused expression on his face. He says, "Calm yourself, Brother. You do not have long to wait for your little fairy. Why don't you send up her gift?"

Of course! I pull both boxes out of my pockets, and hand them to the Knight. I say, "Please deliver these to her. Do you think she will like them?" That last part came out rather more anxiously than I intended. Robert is grinning broadly now, and I fear I am about to make it worse. I say, "I want to hear all about it when you get back."

He is openly chuckling now, and he says, "My friend, if I didn't know better, I'd say she is a witch, not a fairy. She has surely enchanted you."

Before I can frame a reply to that, a knock comes at the door, and a small, thin, elderly human enters the room. He bows to us, and says, "I am Dr. Martin, and I will be performing the ceremony today. Which of you gentlemen is Sookie's intended?"

I find it odd that he can't tell just by looking at me. I say, "I am Eric Northman."

His eyes twinkle as he takes me in. He says, "My goodness! You are quite the giant, aren't you? I am pleased to meet you. And this must be the Best Man?"

Robert stands, and I perform the introductions. The old gentleman says, "I need a few minutes of your time, to talk to you about Sookie."

I know he had been a friend of Sookie's late grandmother, and probably thinks it his duty to quiz me a little. I will allow it, for Sookie. I gesture for him to sit down, and Robert says, "I am off to see the bride. I will return." He takes his leave, and I am jealous that he will get to see her before I do. However, duty calls, so I turn back to the old man and we begin our visit.

The entire time he is talking to me, I fear I am only half-way listening, because I am waiting anxiously for Sookie's reaction. Suddenly, I can feel it! First stunned surprise, then amazement, then…total joy. Ah! I am completely happy, and from the startled look on the old man's face, I realize that I must be grinning like some demented vampire. I quickly return my features to a more suitable demeanor for a vampire of my age and stature. By way of explanation, I offer, "Sookie likes her wedding gift." Now, he looks more confused than ever.

Luckily, Robert has now returned from his errand, and I wish to quiz him. He is carrying a small gift-wrapped box with a tiny bow on top. Dr. Martin explains to us our roles, and then departs, saying he needs to visit with the bride. I cannot wait for Robert's report! He said, "She was stunned, and overwhelmed, and there were even a few tears. Did you know, even her tears smell of fairy?"

I nod. They taste of fairy now, too, but I keep that to myself. He continues, "After the initial shock, of course she adored them. I put them on her, and between the jewels and the gown, she looks exactly like what she very nearly is…a Fairy Princess!"

With only my old friend in the room, I feel free to break out into grinning again. He hands me the small package, and now _he_ is the one grinning. He says, "My Lady bids me to deliver _your_ wedding gift."

What? A gift from Sookie, to me? She has never given me anything before, and I cannot imagine what it might possibly be. Robert is watching me with great anticipation. There is a small tag attached, which says,

_To my soon-to-be Husband,_

_Just remember, it was you who started all this._

_Love,_

_Sookie _

Now I am really curious. I tear off the little bow and paper, and uncover what appears to be a velvet jewelry box. I snap open the lid, and reveal a gold chain, and hanging from it is what appears to be a….bullet?

Robert is grinning like a fool. I say, "Where did Sookie get a bullet?" I think of the words in her message, and suddenly it hits me. I say in amazement, "Oh!..It couldn't be. Is this the same bullet, the one from Dallas?"

He nods, and then shakes with laughter, and suddenly I join him. My little fairy had saved the very bullet that I had tricked her into sucking out of me, so that I could get my blood into her. If she had saved it all this time, it meant that she had sensed even then that one day she would be mine. I knew it! She really could not have given me a gift that I could treasure more. I slip the chain over my head, and put it under my shirt, so that it rests next to my skin. I intend to tease her a little about it later.

Robert says, "Brother, I wish you could have seen your face. It was truly priceless! She told me the story when she was staying with me, and I helped her to have it made into a necklace. You are still as crafty as ever to have managed that, and right under Compton's nose, too. So, when did you first realize your interest in her?"

I answer truthfully, "The instant I saw her. There was just something different about her…from that minute forward, I knew she would eventually be mine. I had no idea I would come to love her, though."

He looks at me thoughtfully, and says, "Eric, my friend, have you ever thought that perhaps you and the little fairy are actually Fated? I somehow believe that it may be so."

I am just about to answer him, when the door opens and Daniel slides in and announces, "Gentlemen, it is time to begin." I can hear musicians beginning to play in the next room.

Through our Bond, I feel a moment of sheer panic from Sookie, so I assume that she has been summoned, also. Almost immediately, though, a feeling of calm and well being pour through her, delivered on a current of energy like her magic, but much stronger. I wonder very much what is going on, but I assume that I will find out shortly.

Oddly enough, her calmness has seeped into me as well, and I relax a bit. Daniel leads the Knight and me into the next room, which is apparently the formal living room. It is a long rectangular room, very elegantly decorated. I look at the small group of guests assembled, comfortably seated in a couple of rows of padded chairs, set back several feet from the heavily carved fireplace. Out of the group, I am most pleased to see Cataliades and his wife. He is a crafty old demon, and I am lucky he has chosen to throw in with me. He and the late Queen had been thick as thieves, and he always gave her great council.

The old professor is standing directly in front of the fireplace, holding a book in his hands. He smiles at me and nods, and indicates where Robert and I should stand. A few moments pass, and then I can hear the pocket doors into the entry hall slide partially open, and in slips Claudine and Claude, Sookie's fairy cousins. I am simply amazed, because of all the vampires present. Are they crazy?

As they approach, I can tell that there is great magic at work, because they have absolutely no fairy smell! I can tell Robert senses that they are fairies, and of course I know Compton knows it well, but apparently they are as puzzled by the lack of fairy scent as I. This mystery will have to wait, however, because I think the big moment is at hand.

The doors have now opened all the way, and the musicians pause, and then begin playing a different tune. I see my child come through the door and turn toward us. She looks lovely in a long rose colored dress, and she meets my eye, smiles broadly, and winks. She proceeds to approach at a leisurely pace. When she has reached the front, she stands on the opposite side, and then turns back to the door.

I can see the edge of what must be Sookie's gown peeking through the doorway, and then she comes through the door. I notice with a shock she is being escorted by Prince Niall, but then my attention is completely focused on my beautiful bride.

She is absolutely ethereal. In all my long years, I have never seen such a beautiful woman. Her gown is simply stunning, and I can see her bridal jewels winking at her ears, wrist and throat. Her golden hair is pulled back and covered with a simple veil. She looks at me with her lovely blue eyes, and I quite literally cannot take my eyes off of her. How proud I am that she is mine!

Niall leads her forward, and they come to stand with Pam on one side, and Robert and I on the other. The ceremony begins, and I try to pay attention but all I can think about is her. I hear Dr. Martin ask, "Who gives this woman?"

Niall leads her forwards a step, then looks directly into my eyes. I meet his gaze, and for a moment I think that he might simply decide that I am too inferior for his beloved great grand-daughter, poof away with her, and I will never see her again. There is no doubt in my mind about the message he is sending me: by allowing this union, he is acknowledging my ability to care for her in the manor that he thinks is suitable, and I had best not let him down. Or else.

I, on the other hand, would be fully prepared to go to full out war to recover her, and he knows that, too. Finally, the battle of wills seems to be over, because he bows to me ever so slightly. I nod my thanks in return. I know she is a great gift, and one I will treasure.

When he lays her hand in mine, he places his hands on either side of our joined ones, and I can feel the force of his magic flowing through us. I suppose it is a type of Fairy blessing. He steps back, leaving me holding her hand. The magic seems to have opened up our bond to an amazing degree. Suddenly, I wonder if I can send my thoughts to her and she will hear them. I try to concentrate on forming the words in my mind. I think to her, _I will love you and care for you until my final death. _Instantly her eyes open wide, and I know that she heard me. I nod slightly, to let her know that I intended to do it.

Now, the service can go forward. I am amazed at how good it feels just to be able to touch her, and I hold her hand gently. The old man motions for Bubba to sing, and I can tell the experience of hearing him in such an intimate setting profoundly moves Sookie.

Next, it is time for us to exchange our vows. I find them strangely beautiful and quite moving, especially when Sookie is looking at me so sincerely. I can feel the truth behind ever word that she speaks. It is time for me to slide her wedding ring on her finger, and I say the words, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you." I find that those words are actually quite perfect.

She says the same words to me, and slides my ring on my finger. This is the first time I have seen it, and I am so pleased to find that it is the design as her ring. It is fitting that we share my family's mark on our wedding rings.

Next, Robert hands me a lit candle, and Pam hands Sookie one. We follow the old human to the candelabrum, he begins to speak. I find his words quite appropriate, and I recognize the truth to them. Sookie and I will have to share our path from now on, and I will have to bring her into my plans. The days of sheltering her from the coming storm are coming to a close, and we will stand or fall together.

We are led back to the center of the room, and Dr. Martin proclaims us married, and tells me I can now kiss my bride. This moment seems very sacred, and so I kiss her very chastely. So now, finally, she is mine, in every way possible. I lean in and whisper softly, so only she will hear, "Now you really _are_ mine."

Dr. Martin introduces us as Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman, and it sounds strange to my ears, but the idea that Sookie now bears my name is somehow satisfying. We step forward and accept the congratulation of our guests. From Sookie, I can feel a sense of satisfaction and contentment, and something deeper that I cannot quite put my finger on. To be honest, I am feeling it myself. I did not really think that this ceremony would or could have any effect on our Bond, and yet it seems that we are somehow bound together more tightly than ever.

Robert is the first to come forward, and he asks my permission to kiss the bride. I am really not surprised at all when he kisses her in the continental fashion, but I _am_ a little surprised at the tinge of possessiveness that I feel. The rest go in rapid succession, until Sookie's family comes up to us. They must depart before the arrival of our other vampire guests. Before they take their leave, Niall again warns me to take care of Sookie, as if I missed it the first time around. Fairies can be so damned irritating.

Compton is last to offer his best wishes, and is of course on his best behavior. He is being the perfect Southern gentleman, and things are going well until through Sookie I can feel a slight echo of his sadness. It unsettles me to be reminded of his connection with Sookie, and I make a remark sure to get under his skin. We look at each other, but for once I see no challenge in his stare. Maybe the fact that she is now my wife holds some meaning for him, and he will give up his pursuit.

The photographer wants the wedding party to stand still for a few pictures, and so we all pose for several. The photographer takes Sookie's individual pictures last, and I stand by, watching. I marvel again at how beautiful she looks. The gown suits her perfectly, and I want to be sure her bridal photographs do her justice. I am quite specific with the photographer, to make certain he captures just the right poses. I understand from Pam that this dress came from Annette's salon. The French vampiress clearly knows what suits Sookie, and I will definitely take her back to Annette's to buy some other quality ensembles later.

Robert asks to speak to me. I excuse myself from Sookie and the photographer, and we go to the far end of the room in order to have some privacy. I take Bill with me, and Pam joins us. The four of us discuss security measures, and also last minute strategies for this evening. This will be my last chance to give individual instructions to those vampires who will be with me in New Orleans. I look up and notice that Sookie is watching this little strategy session, and I decide that I had better go pay attention to my Bonded.

The first thing she asks me is what I have been up to, and I tell her…at least most of it. However, I am determined not to let this reception be completely about politics; I intend to give my new bride plenty of attention as well. I playfully spin her around, and address her by her new name, "Mrs. Northman, I presume?" I must admit, I quite like the sound of that!

She laughs and kisses me, and this is no chaste kiss. This is the kind of kiss that will result in ripped clothes and hot sex in about five more seconds. We have been apart too long, and she looks and smells so incredible! I can feel her need for me rising, and it inflames me even further. I bend her backwards a little and smell her neck. My fangs slide out, and I scrape them lightly across her skin. I can feel and smell her delectable blood pulsing. I am wondering where the closest flat surface is when…

She has stopped kissing me! What the hell? I vaguely hear a man's voice asking something, and then Sookie is pushing me back. I glance up to see what kind of idiot would be stupid enough to interrupt an amorous vampire. It is the tall thin one, asking if we want to come greet our guests. To hell with the guests! I want my Bonded!

Sookie apparently has other ideas, because she is giving me the signal to be nice to this human. Oh…very well. If she insists, I will do it. I retract my fangs, and make nice. If I can't have her now, I might as well show her the party I have arranged in honor of our marriage. I take her out the side door and show her the setting. Much to my surprise, she gets tears in her eyes. What on earth is wrong? I do not know what to do when she cries! I ask her, and for some reason it appears she is crying because she is happy. I will never understand human women, or apparently fairy women either. Luckily, my child is on hand to help get the waterworks under control.

However, now it really _is_ time for us to greet our guests. Pam has gone to find Robert, so they can be present; my new vampires need to understand the chain of command. While waiting on the first to enter, I tell Sookie how beautiful she is, and how proud I am of her. For the first time, I really get a good look at the jewels I have bought her, and see how perfect they look against her flawless skin. The next time, I think I will buy her some blue topaz and diamonds, and make sure the stones are the exact color of her eyes. I ask her if she likes her gift, and she answers, "Eric, you really shouldn't have bought me something so extravagant. Of course I love them! But really, where is a girl like me going to wear these kinds of jewels, except for tonight?"

She really has no idea that if I have my way, she will have plenty of occasions to wear them. However, the door opens, and our first guest steps forward.

At least an hour later, we are finally finished receiving our guests, and can now go join our party. I have marveled at Sookie's composure. She is the true Southern Belle, gracious and charming to everyone. I wanted this opportunity for all the new vampires in my Area to get a good look at their Sheriff's Bonded (and wife). There is something about her that attracts vampires like a magnet, and I can tell that tonight especially she has won many admirers. As a side benefit, she has been mentally screening all the humans entering to see if they represent any threat. She is still a very talented telepath, and together we make a splendid team.

I escort my lovely new wife out to our reception, and we mingle with our guests for awhile. I can feel Sookie beginning to tire a bit, and so I am not surprised when she excuses herself for a few minutes. This is an excellent opportunity for me to go over a few important points with some of the vampires that will be in New Orleans. I give Bill a signal and he begins to round them up.

*****

Some time later, I see Sookie approaching. She looks as beautiful as ever, but I can sense that something is not quite right. She has been sipping a glass of champagne and I kiss her, so I can have a taste of it from her lips. It is really quite good, and I know that the younger vampires present are both envious and amazed.

Only very old vampires are able to taste anything but blood, and especially from the lips of someone as delectable as my Bonded; it reminds those present of how old and powerful I actually am, which is one of my motives for doing it in the first place. Never let an opportunity pass to remind those under you how strong you are, and if you can do it such an enjoyable way, so much the better.

Sookie very charmingly excuses us, and my vampires bow to her. It is good that they show her the respect she deserves as my Bonded. She leads me over to the cake table, and we have our picture taken as we cut into the cake. This part of the wedding activities amuses me. When she was explaining this ritual beforehand, she told Pam and me that it was symbolic of the couple always caring and providing for the other. She has instructed me carefully on my duty to help her cut the cake, and then feed her the first piece. Since I cannot eat any, she has modified it so she will serve me a glass of synthetic blood. I tried to get her to allow me just a little nip of her wrist, which would be much more authentic, but she said some things are just too private to share.

So, I dutifully help her cut the cake and I delicately feed her a small piece, In return, she hands me a crystal glass and I take a small sip. What is this? This is…Sookie's blood! I take a longer sip, and relish it. She is smiling at me, and I kiss her deeply. She must have gone to quite a bit of trouble to arrange this for me, and it touches me. I whisper in her ear, "You amaze me! You are just…perfect!"

It is time for our first dance as a married couple, and so I hand my glass to Pam for safe keeping. I intend to savor every drop once our dance is finished. I have arranged for the singer that we had seen in New York to come for this event, mainly because I wanted her to sing this particular song for my Sookie. It puts into words almost exactly how I feel since I have met her.

I escort my beautiful bride out to the dance floor, and I lead her in our first dance. Once she is close in my arms I just want to sweep her up and take her home. As much as I have enjoyed showing her off, I am ready to have some intense private time. My thoughts stray to exactly what it is she is wearing under that fantastic dress. I know we have to stay awhile longer, though, so I content myself with just kissing her.

As soon as our dance is over, she leads me back to over to Pam. I am about to reclaim my special glass, when I notice the look on my child's face. She has clearly sampled the contents of my glass! I should have thought of that before I gave it to her. Since our Second Bonding, the fairy component in Sookie's blood has gotten considerably stronger. I seem to have been gradually building up a tolerance for it, but for Pam it must be quite intoxicating. She says, "Sookie! Where did you get this blood! It has Fairy in it! Are you trying to incite an orgy?"

I decide to tease her a bit so I reply, "Well, I guess I've had so much I'm getting somewhat immune to the effects."

It takes Pam a minute to catch my meaning, but now I can see her eying Sookie with a gleam in her eye. I am not seriously worried, because of course she would never harm her Mistress…at least, with me present; however, I have to tell her to back off. I retrieve my glass, and she smiles at us and then leaves. I can tell she is now on the prowl, and I mentally wish her success.

I finish what is left in my glass (not very much, unfortunately) and Sookie and I return to the dance floor for another dance. We need to be polite, so we each dance with others, but I keep a close eye on her. I know it is necessary in a social setting, but it just goes against my nature to see her in such close contact with other males, even Robert. When it is the Shifter's turn, I feel a sharp stab of jealousy. I see her look in my direction, and shake her head slightly, so I try my best to behave.

One of the Texas vampires that I especially need to speak to approaches, and since our conversation will be quite sensitive I take him back into the house for privacy. I usher him into the library and we close the doors. We discuss the latest intelligence that I have gathered concerning his state, and he passes on some information to me from Stan. It is exactly what I had been wanting to hear, so I am now more confident than ever that the path I have chosen is the correct one.

This entire conversation does not take a great deal of time, and in fact we are nearly finished when I feel Sookie. She is feeling…so many things at once I can't even sort it all out. I had better go and see about her. My meeting is at a close, so we both return to the party. Sure enough, I can see that my Bonded has just finished a dance with Compton. I feel just a flash of jealousy, but she sees me coming, and I feel a wave of pleasure from her . She is smiling and so happy to see me that I decide just to let it pass. She wants to dance with me again, so I take her out and this time I show off a little by levitating her up off the floor. She just loves to do this, and I love to make her laugh.

The band has picked up the pace considerably. They are working up the crowd, and it is clear that everyone is having a good time; vampires love a good party. I hear the band start to play the same song that Sookie was dancing to that night I found her with the fairies in Shreveport. She thinks this is funny, so she places a chair on the edge of the dance floor and makes me sit, and then she drags Pam and the Witch with her onto the dance floor. Those three put on quite a show for me, and inadvertently (I hope) also every other male in the room. All around me, I can see fangs sliding out, and I freely confess mine are probably the first out.

Alright, even a strong-willed vampire can only stand so much provocation. I don't care if the party is still going full blast, I am not waiting any longer. I am taking my new wife somewhere and consummating this marriage as soon as possible.

I stand, and tell her very politely that it is time for us to be going. For some reason, she blushes! She says she needs to gather up her things, but I want no delays. We say a few goodbyes, and she stops long enough to thank the gay couple before I practically drag her out the door. I talk her into letting me fly her home, because I know I can get us there much faster than waiting for the limo.

It is a lovely night, and temperate enough that I know she will not be cold. It doesn't take long, but I enjoy having her in my arms as I fly us to our new estate. We land, but I keep her close. On the Internet, I read up on human marriage customs, and know what she will be expecting. I lovingly carry my bride across the threshold of our new home. I set her down and close the door behind us. In an instant, I have her in my arms and let some of my pent up desire out by kissing her deeply. I tell her how much she has been tormenting me all evening. I can feel her own desire rising, so without further ado I sweep her downstairs.

As soon as we are in our resting chamber, I run my hands down her smooth bare arms, and lightly over her back. It takes me a moment to figure out the elaborate catch system on the back of her dress, but eventually I work it out. I slide the dress down, but underneath is a corset and a petticoat.

Somewhat frustrated now, I manage to get the petticoat undone and slide that off as well. She steps out of the huge puddle of fabric on the floor, and I realize that all the extra effort was definitely worth it. She is still wearing the corset, which displays her luscious breasts to their best advantage; underneath she is wearing a tiny wisp of satin thong, sheer thigh-high hose, and high healed satin shoes. Normally I would rip off those little panties and leave the rest on her while I fucked her senseless; but she is still wearing her jewels, and I have a desire to see her in nothing but those. I unfasten her corset, a garment that I have a great deal of experience in undoing, and her luscious breasts spring free.

I take a moment to reach around her from behind to rub them and tease her nipples, and she leans back against me and moans. I make short work of what little is left covering her, and she turns and gives me the full frontal view. Her hair is still pinned up, but she reaches up, removes the pins, and shakes her hair free. The golden locks pour down over her shoulders, and she looks up and smiles at me.

My lust peaks, and I reach out and pull her to me. I growl and scrape my fangs against her throat, and have to restrain myself from biting her right then and there. I can feel her desire for me burning through our bond, and I can hardly wait to feel my Bonded…_my wife_ underneath me.

I slide out of my tuxedo jacket and toss it aside. I begin to pull at my bow tie, but she reaches up and unfastens it for me. She unbuttons my shirt, and sees my wedding gift hanging around my neck. She reaches out a finger to touch it, and asks with a smile, "So, were you surprised?"

Grinning, I reply, "I knew all along that you would be mine, and this proves that you knew it, too! You could have not given me anything that delights me more."

She just smiles more broadly, and says, "Come with me, Leif." She apparently has plans for me, because she takes my hand and leads me to our bed, and then lies down with me. She starts by kissing down my chest, and then kisses and sucks each nipple in turn. I love it when she does that! She keeps on going, down to my stomach and then lower. She passes over my erection, though; she climbs down, starts at my feet and kisses and licks her way back up. She finally gets up to the top of my legs, and nips each inner thigh, giving me a saucy wink…that is one of my favorite places to bite her.

I am aching for her to touch my cock, but she reaches up and draws a lazy circle around it lightly with her finger. She licks her finger, and then slowly draws a figure eight around my balls. She licks her finger again and runs it ever so lightly from the base of my cock to the tip, and then she leans over and blows gently. Ah! This is such sweet torture! She then runs her tongue around my tip, and eventually takes as much of me in her mouth as she can. The rest she massages with her hand. The feeling of her hot sweet mouth is incredible!

I have not had her in nearly two nights, and I am ready to burst. I can stand it no longer, and she brings me to my climax. She swallows, and then climbs up my body and I kiss her deeply, tasting my own fluids. I must return the favor now, so I pull her to the edge of the bed, and I kneel on the floor in front of her. I kiss her folds, and lick her deeply; as always, her taste and smell is incredible. I wonder if she knows that her fairy essence is at its strongest down here? After a few minutes of my tongue and fingers giving her clit attention she is moaning and bucking, and I thrust two fingers in and out of her slick and swollen center. Almost immediately she begins to shudder, and I have not even bitten her. She cries out, and I enjoy her creamy fairy taste as she cums for me.

This of course has made me quite hard again, and this time I cannot wait to feel her under me. I crawl up her body, and position myself at her entrance. I stare down at her, and she is watching me with her lovely blue eyes. The diamonds and rubies of her necklace are twinkling around her throat and at her ears. She is a vision, and I say sincerely, "My beautiful wife, I adore you."

She smiles sweetly and says, "My husband, make love to me please."

I oblige by sliding inside her, and before long we have reached our rhythm. She has locked her legs around my waist, and I grind into her clit a little after each thrust. She is moaning and twitching and I am about to bite her, but she pulls my ear down to her mouth, and whispers somewhat shyly "Can I drink from you? Like we did before, together?"

Just the thought that she has been bold enough to ask excites me further, and I continue to give her a few more deep thrusts, but then I roll her over on her knees. She lays forward resting on her chest with her head turned slightly to one side, and her delectable bottom is up in the air beckoning me. Bracing my hand against the headboard, I push myself in and resume sliding in and out of her. After a few minutes, I have her ready to cum again and the anticipation of her drinking from me is bringing me closer to my own peak. When I sense that she is nearly there, I bite into my free wrist, lean forward and hold it to her lips. She holds it and begins to suck, and I bite her shoulder and draw on the little wounds at the same time.

This time the reaction is even more intense than the last. I can feel my orgasm and hers too. Our bond is fully open and I no longer know where I end and she begins; it truly is as if we are one. We ride wave after wave, and it seems to go on forever. At last, we lay tangled in a pile, and she is panting. She says, "Wow! I guess being married agrees with me. That was really, really great!"

In fact, it was more than that, it was...amazing. I can sense my blood circulating through her body, and it gives me a deep feeling of satisfaction. Right now, I want to bathe her before she sleeps. In the heat of the moment, I overlooked it, but she really does have the most amazing hodge-podge of scents on her tonight. After her bath, I hope to have enough time to rub myself all over her, so only my scent will be on her. I remove her jewels and put them where I will not forget to carry them with me. She will need them in New Orleans, to wear to our Second Bonding, as well as in her role as one of the Maids of Erebus in the parade.

We bathe together, and I explain to her everything that needs to be done for our trip the next day. After we dry off, we return to bed. We cuddle back together and she drifts off to sleep. I hate to leave our marriage bed, but I must go to rest in my travel coffin. There is only a week between now and our expected arrival in New Orleans, and we have a lengthy flight tomorrow. Traveling in the daytime gives us the most time to be together after we arrive at our destination.

I have chosen a location that is entirely new for both of us. I think she will appreciate the fact that we will be discovering new things together. I had to give my choice some thought, because after a thousand years there are not all that many places that I have not been. I know that she loves the sun, and this place will provide as much of that as she wants. I have timed our flight so that I will be awake when we land; I want to see her reaction when she realizes where we are.

I still have a short time before dawn, and so I lay with my new wife in my arms, and listen to her breathing; and for once, I am completely content.


	50. Chapter 50

_Author's Notes: I do not own these amazing characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine_ _Harris***** Apparently everyone liked the wedding chapters, and left such great reviews I'm giving you all a little bonus. I combined two chapters into one so you get to find out Sookie and Eric's honeymoon destination instead of having to wait one more day. See how much I love you guys?!!! By the way, almost all of the places they visit are real..._

Chapter 50

Sookie's POV

Eric had actually set an alarm for me, so I would be sure to be up in time for the van that was coming to get us. I had been so deeply asleep that I had not even felt it when he left me before dawn. It felt strange waking up in our bed without him being in his daytime rest next to me. I thought that after the excitement of our wedding, I would be tired today, but I guess his blood had fixed me right up. I felt great!

The first thing I did was take a good look at my wedding band, nestled next to my engagement ring. I had actually done it! It was hard to believe that I was officially a married woman. I even had a brand new name, so I thought I'd try it out and see how it sounded. I said out loud, "Hi! I'm Sookie Northman!" I giggled to myself because it just sounded so strange! Good, but strange!

For a few minutes, I just lay in bed and thought about our wedding and how wonderful it had all been…except for the part where I realized that in a week, we would be in a horribly dangerous situation…again. If I thought about it too much, I would just dissolve into a pile of quivering mush, and that was no way to start a great honeymoon; so I resolved that I would try to just put it out of my mind until I had a chance to get Eric to tell me all about it…Yeah, right. Well, for now at least, I couldn't do a single thing about it, so I jumped out of bed to go get showered and dressed. I found my daily note propped on the sink. It said:

_**My lovely wife,**_

_**Don't forget your passport! I am leaving you my cell phone, since the Witch has yours. I will see you at first dark and then our honeymoon will begin!**_

_**~E**_

_**P.S. No asking the pilots where we are going, they won't tell you!**_

When we had come in last night (well, early morning really) I had seen Eric's black travel coffin set up on its little trestles in the formal living room. Now that I had figured out how precarious our situation really was, I was worried about him being out in the open and not down in our locked and hidden chamber. During our bath last night, I had asked him about it, but he had told me not to worry; apparently, we had full-time guards around the property now.

I went up the stairs and unlocked the hidden door, and stepped out into the library. Popping out of a secret passageway no longer felt all that weird, but I kind of wondered what Juanita would make of all this. I had asked her if she would come to work for us full time here at the big house, and she had agreed. I had forgotten to ask Eric if he was going to keep all his other houses, or not. If he was, I would need to find someone to replace her to clean them. I realized that I had no idea where his other places were located, and I wasn't even sure how many he had. I wondered if I would ever know everything about him. Somehow, I seriously doubted it.

For now, though, I just needed to reassure myself that he was all right, so I went on to the living room. Sure enough, there sat his black coffin. I went over and ran both of my hands over its slick surface. I could feel him in there, and I sent him love through our bond. Of course, I had no idea if he could feel it. I had never asked him much about his daytime rest, and I wondered if he dreamed, or could feel or sense anything, or what. I was hoping maybe we would get to know each other better on this trip, so maybe I would find out soon enough.

Eric had already packed our things and had them taken to the airplane. I knew he had done it so I couldn't guess our destination from the type of clothes he had chosen. It was still really cold in many places, and he just loved snow; but I was kind of hoping he hadn't picked anywhere cold. Although, maybe being curled up with him naked in front of a blazing fire wouldn't be so bad…

My tummy growled loudly, shaking me out of my little daydream. I had not eaten a bite at my reception last night! All that lovely food, and not a nibble! I was really hungry and I was glad that I had put a few items in the fridge here for today. I grabbed some of Juanita's breakfast tacos and nuked them, and then took them and my diet coke out to sit by the pool. It was a little chilly today, but sunny, and I thoroughly enjoyed just sitting in the sun and relaxing.

I was looking out over the expanse of yard past the pool, and thinking about planting a rose garden back there, when I saw a man coming around the corner of the house. It startled me, and I jumped about a foot. It just turned out to be Cooper, though. He grinned and said, "Sorry, Sookie! I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I was just making my rounds."

I put a hand over my poor heart, which was thumping like crazy. I said, "That's okay, Coop, I just forgot you guys are here at this house now. Would you like to sit for a minute?"

He said, "Thanks, but no. I don't think the boss would like me just sitting around. Listen, how did your wedding go?"

I said, "It was really wonderful! We are leaving in a little while to go on our honeymoon, but he won't tell me where!"

He said, "I'll bet wherever it is, you'll love it. Have a good time! I'll see you when you get back."

I said, "Well, we're going straight to New Orleans before we come back here."

Cooper said, "Yes, I know. I'm meeting you there. I will be one of your daytime guards. Mr. Northman thought you might be more comfortable with someone you already knew. I think there will also be some guy you know from New York."

Huh. I guess that Robert was bringing some of his men, and I hoped it was George. He had been my favorite. Amelia had thought he was really cute and …oh! Amelia still had all my stuff! I had better call her. I had left Eric's phone inside so I said, "Hey, Cooper, can I borrow your cell phone for a minute? Thanks!"

I punched in her number, and after a minute she answered. She said, "Hello?"

I said, "Amelia, its Sookie. Just thought I'd check in and see how the rest of the party went after we left."

She groaned a little and said, "Uh…I guess maybe I had a little too much champagne. We had a really good time, though. I never knew vampires were such party animals…well, so to speak. Anyway, you looked gorgeous and so did the Viking. I have never seen anyone so proud of their new bride! So, how was the wedding night?"

I blushed a little, remembering. I said truthfully, "It was great, just not long enough."

She burst into a gale of laughter, and said, "Sookie, if that huge thing is not long enough, I don't know what would be!"

Ack! I walked right into that! I just chuckled and said, "No! I meant that the _night_ was not long enough, doofuss! Now, I need to get my stuff back from you, because my cell phone and my passport are in my purse, and also Niall gave me an envelope that he said I needed to open on my honeymoon. By the way, thank you very much for all your help…I couldn't have gotten through it without you!"

She said, "You're welcome! I wouldn't have missed it for the world! It would have been worth it just to hear Bubba sing. That was…amazing! Anyway, don't worry about your stuff. Trey should be there any minute. I tried to call you a minute ago on Eric's phone, but it just went to voice mail."

I said, "I left it in the kitchen. Listen, if Trey's going to be here soon, I need to get down to the gate. I'll call you when I get back."

Amelia said, "Sookie, I know you are going to have a great time. I expect to see lots of pictures when you get back!"

We said our goodbyes, and hung up. I handed Cooper back his cell phone, and said, "I have a friend coming by. I need to go down to the gate to let him in. You want to walk with me?"

Cooper replied, "Sookie, why don't you just let me call down and have the guy at the gate let him in? Who are you expecting?"

Well, duh! Why didn't I think of that? I said, "His name is Trey Dawson, and he will be driving a red pickup."

Cooper said, "Oh, sure, I know Trey. I'll make sure he gets in. In fact, I'll go on down myself."

I thanked him, and after he left I decided I'd better go back inside and wait for Trey because I wasn't sure I could hear him from out here. As I was passing through the room that Daniel was calling the "great room", I paused to admire how well everything was coming along. It was too bad that we wouldn't be here to enjoy it for awhile…if ever.

Bad thoughts began to creep in to my head.

What would happen if things didn't go Eric's way in New Orleans? Anything was possible, even total disaster…like losing one of our friends, or…even Eric's final death. What if one of my vampires died just trying to protect me? No! I just couldn't let myself even think about it. I had to keep in mind that Eric was very old, and very smart. He was both feared and admired in the vampire world as a warrior. Also, he would have Robert at his side, who was apparently considered just as lethal. Both Pam and Bill were pretty deadly, too, as I had seen first hand. Judging from the crowd at our reception last night, my vampire had gained a lot of supporters lately. I had to believe that whatever he was planning, he would win. The alternative was just…unacceptable.

Oddly enough, I wasn't all that worried about myself. If the worst happened, and something happened to Eric, I believed that Niall would simply remove me to a realm where the other vampires couldn't get at me. Whether I would want to, or indeed even be able to survive without my Viking was another matter entirely. If I got sick after just a few days away from him, what would happen if one of us died? Would I sicken and die if he did, or would the Bond be broken with his final death?

With these grim thoughts in my mind, I again wandered back up to Eric's coffin. I knelt down before it and rested my forehead against the cool black wood. I tried to let my mind go blank, and just feel him. I was overwhelmed with love...and fear...and grief. As I knelt there, slowly I could feel that strange energy that I knew was my magic building within me, and I let it just swirl around me. Suddenly, in my mind I could feel the faint stirring of something…and then I could hear (or maybe I felt) my vampire. I knew he was conscious and what he was sending me was …_Beloved, do not be so sad! We will be together, always!…_and then it faded out, like a radio signal that was too far away to pick up.

Oh! I wanted to get it back! I needed him! I was just about to try to see if I could recapture my magical energy, when a loud knock came at the front door. Oh crap! I had forgotten all about Trey. I brushed away the tears that had been rolling down my cheeks, and went and opened the door. The big burly Were was standing on the porch holding my purse in one hand and a big bag of my other stuff in the other. He smiled broadly and said, "Hey, Sookie! This is some place you have here!"

I was torn between wanting to go back and see if I could re-establish contact with my vampire, or just take the distraction that a visitor offered to get my mind off of the heart-stopping thoughts I was having. I guess my upbringing kicked in, because it would be downright rude to just leave him standing out on the porch. Opening the door, I invited him inside. He took one look at the enormous entry hall, and whistled. He said, "Amelia said this place was huge. She wasn't kidding."

Conjuring up a smile, I said, "It's something, all right. Completely different from my old farmhouse, isn't it? Do you want to see around a little?"

He said, "Sure. I've always been interested in old houses, but are you sure you have enough time? Aren't you supposed to be leaving shortly?"

I said, "If we make it quick, and I just show you the first floor. You can see the rest later. Come on."

We went around the downstairs, starting with the living room. Trey gave the coffin a wide berth, which I found kind of humorous. When we got to the sun room looking out over the pool and the back yard, he said, "Sookie, if you don't mind me asking, how many acres is this place?"

I said, "You know, Trey, I really don't know, but it's pretty big. There is even a small lake to the east of the house."

I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but didn't quite know how to begin, so I lowered my shields just enough to see what it was he had on his mind. He had a typical Were brain, dense and swirly and hard to read, but suddenly I knew what he wanted. I smiled and said, "Hey, it's a full moon in a couple of days, isn't it? Would you like to come out here while we are gone, and…run around? There is a little road that goes down to the lake where you can park, and there is no fence around that part, so you wouldn't have to mess with the gate."

A sweet smile broke across his rugged features. He said, "Thanks, Sookie, I'd really like that. It is hard to find this much land where we can roam around safely anymore."

I said, "My friends will always be welcome here. The guards will be gone while we are, so you don't have to worry about them…although most of them are Weres, too."

We had wandered back around to the front of the house, and I could hear a vehicle pulling up in the driveway. It was the transport van, coming to take us to the airport. The driver got out, and came up to the porch and knocked. I opened the door, and he introduced himself. Another man got out and they unloaded a gurney from the rear of the van and took it into the house. Next, they laid a portable ramp down the front stairs. I pointed them to the living room. They loaded Eric's coffin on the gurney, rolled it back outside, and loaded it into the back of the van.

It was time for me to go, so I grabbed Eric's phone and the purse Trey had brought me. I gave Trey a hug and thanked him for bringing my things. He walked out and got in his truck. I locked the door, and went and got into the (live) passenger part of the transport, and we set off for the airport. I waved at Cooper as we went through the gate. It was time for my adventure to begin.

*****

As soon as we arrived at the airport, I could see Robert's airplane waiting out on the ramp. I was happy to see that the pilots were the same ones that had first flown me to New York. They shook my hand, and then went to help load Eric onto the plane. There was a special hydraulic lift out by the jet that would make it possible to load the coffin through the rear cargo door. It was really quite interesting to watch.

It took awhile for them to get it all loaded and secured. I had waited inside the lobby, and Gerald the steward came to fetch me. I smiled at him and shook his hand. He said, "It is good to see you again. I understand you are Mrs. Northman now. Congratulations!"

He was the first one to call me by my new name, and I know I must have been grinning like an idiot. I said, 'Yep, that's me…but you can just call me Sookie."

I followed him back out to the plane, and as soon as he got me seated and secured, we took off. Soon after we leveled off, he came to offer me a drink, and I asked him how long the flight would be. He hesitated a moment, then said, "Well, I guess its okay to tell you that much. We'll be in the air for about 6 hours, give or take."

Six hours! My goodness, where on earth could we be going? There was an electronic map on the wall, that normally showed the progress of the plane across a map of the world, but it had been turned off. Boy, they were going all out to keep this a secret. I might as well relax, it would be a long trip. I pulled a novel out of my purse and began to read.

About an hour into the flight, Gerald had offered me some food and I was hungry again, so I ate. It was delicious, but afterwards I was getting really, really sleepy. Gerald must have noticed this, because he came by and said, "Miss Sookie, I think I'll make up the rear couch out into the bed, so you can get some shut-eye."

In a few minutes, he had transformed the rear sofa that was across the isle from Eric's coffin into a small bed, complete with sheets and pillows. He said, "I'll be up front if you need me. Let me show you how to dim the cabin lights. I'll make sure that the windows are all blacked out so you can sleep. Did you know that this airplane was specially made so that the cabin can be made completely light-tight? There is a double door system to the cockpit, so that no light can get into this part of the airplane. It is a safety feature for our vampire passengers."

I remembered that someone had told me that, but I couldn't remember who. In any event, I lay down on the small bed, and pulled the sheet up over me. I turned the lights down very low, and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

I must have been more tired than I realized. I vaguely remembered hearing someone walking back through the plane, and some doors opening and closing, but I just turned over and went right back to sleep. The emotional exhaustion from the last few days, and especially this morning must have caught up to me. The next thing I knew, I felt someone tracing their finger lightly over my face, then down my throat. I opened my eyes, and saw two piercing blue eyes staring down at me. Eric!

He said, "Hello, my lovely wife. You look so beautiful when you sleep. Did you miss me?"

Did I! I grabbed him and kissed him all over his face. He was laughing, and said, "Well, I guess you _did_ miss me!"

I would have continued to show him just how much I missed him, but I really needed to use the bathroom first. I swung my legs over the edge and sat up. I said, "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

He said, "Yes, I need to speak to the crew anyway. I want to see how long it will be until we land."

I made my way back to the compact bathroom, and took care of things. It didn't take long, and when I opened the door I could see that Eric had moved forward and was speaking into the phone that called the cockpit. He hung up, and then came back towards me. He was so tall that he had to stoop a little to walk through the cabin.

My vampire sat back on the little bed, and patted the place beside him. I went and sat down next to him. He pulled me to him, and began giving me some of his special kisses. I leaned into him, and just enjoyed the feeling of his lips and tongue on mine. The kisses deepened, and before I knew it my girl parts were wet and throbbing. His hands were roaming now, and he ran his hands up under my blouse and found my breasts. I was getting seriously aroused, but I also knew that one of the crew could come through here at any minute. I pulled back a little and said, "Sweetie, don't we need to cool off a bit? What if the crew comes back here?"

Eric chuckled deep in his chest, and said, "What do you think I was telling the crew? They know better than to come back here until we land. Now, come here."

I still felt funny about being intimate in such close proximity to other people, but there was no stopping the Viking. Pretty soon, I forgot all about those other people, and only concentrated on the one next to me. Before I was hardly aware of it, he had managed to get us both undressed, and he was lying on his side just stroking my naked skin. His hand wandered lower and found my center, and before long his talented fingers had me hovering on the edge. I urgently wanted to feel him inside of me, so I whispered to him, "Baby, please? I want you!" Well, I didn't have to say it twice, because almost instantly he had pushed open my knees and was hovering at my entrance. We locked eyes, and then he slid in. Oh! Oh! Oh! That felt so good! I had been so close before, and now I just fell right over that edge, and my muscles began to contract around his erection. All the while, his eyes never left mine. He had continued to move very slowly in and out of me, and through our bond I could feel an intense satisfaction and pleasure. He said, "Ah, I love to watch you cum for me! You are so beautiful."

He kissed me deeply, and began to move a little faster. For the next few minutes we were both just completely lost in a haze of sensuality. He had been nuzzling my neck and scraping his fangs along my throat and just driving me wild. The closer I came to my release, the more intensely I longed for him to bite me. Finally, I could stand it no longer, and I practically begged, "Baby, please! Now!"

I arched my throat and he took one last long look in my eyes before he complied. His long golden hair had swung forward so that his face was in deep shadow, and his eyes were so dark blue that they almost appeared black; he actually looked quite dangerous in his passion. Instead of scaring me like it might have once, it just excited me even more. He plunged his fangs into me, and the little pain was so exquisite that I immediately began my orgasm. As he drew on the punctures, I rode out wave after wave of pleasure and I realized that he was drinking deeply this time. Ahhhh. It turned an intense orgasm into a mind blowing, out-of-body experience.

My vampire had reached his own peak during all of this and finally collapsed on top of me. He lay there just licking and still sort of sucking on the little wounds, which felt absolutely amazing. I wanted to just purr, I felt so good. I was stroking his muscled back, and his cool silky skin felt wonderful under my hands.

Finally, Eric rolled onto his side, propped his head up on one hand, and resumed stroking my skin the way he had been when all of this started. He had a playful little smile on his lips, and he said, "I hope you didn't mind me feeding deeply, lover, I was just so hungry for you I couldn't help myself."

All I could manage was, "Mmmmmm. Nope."

He said gently, "Will you tell me something? Why were you so upset today?"

In the heat of the moment, I had temporarily forgotten about that amazing incident earlier in the day. I really didn't want to spoil this perfect moment with an in-depth discussion of all the crap ahead of us. I was still hoping he would come clean on his own during this week, so I merely said, "I was just really missing you, and I was worried about the whole thing with Victor. I didn't know that you could feel me during your rest, anyway."

He said thoughtfully, "Neither did I. I am so old that I do have occasional periods of waking during the day, but this was completely different. I wasn't really awake, but I was conscious of you, and could feel your distress. I tried to send you comfort. Did you feel it?"

I snuggled in closer to him, and said, "Yes, actually I heard it. It was just…amazing. I'm sorry I disturbed you rest."

Eric said, "Nonsense. I am in awe of your magic, and it comforts me to know that you can communicate with me even during my rest if you have to. I am quite certain that this is a completely unique ability, and one that might come in useful someday."

We lay in silence for a few minutes, and I think we were both just contemplating the possibilities. Our Bond was growing deeper, and with my magic quite obviously getting stronger, who knew what might happen? It was a little scary but also exhilarating at the same time.

Suddenly, he seemed to change the subject. He said, "So, would you like to know where we are going? Would you like a hint?"

Eagerly I nodded, and said, "Yes, please!"

He stood and went back into the luggage compartment, and returned with a medium sized gift sack. He handed it to me, and said, "This is your wardrobe."

My wardrobe! In this tiny sack? I reached in and pulled out a bundle wrapped in tissue. I unwrapped it, and there was a bright neon orange bikini and a colorful wrap to match. He was grinning like crazy, and said, "Of course, that is only for when we are around others. Mostly, you will just wear…nothing."

A beach! He was taking me to a beach! But I still didn't know where. Obviously, not Florida, or we would be there already…and I wouldn't need my passport. Okay, then…Mexico maybe? I had never been anywhere out of the country, and had no clue how long it took to get…anywhere! So, of course, it was time to do a little wheedling.

Using my sweetest, most charming voice, I said, "Come on, baby! Tell me! Please! Please! Please!"

The Viking just laughed and said, 'Good try, Dear One, but no. We'll be there soon, anyway. You can wait a little longer."

I could tell he wasn't going to give in, so I figured that I might as well give up. I gave him a big smack on the lips, gathered up all my clothes, and went to the bathroom to clean up and dress.

******

When I came back out, Eric had dressed and was sitting up front in one of the captain's chairs. He heard me coming and said, "Come, lover, sit down. We are nearly there."

He reached over to the control pad at his elbow, and pushed a button. The computerized digital map on the wall lit up, and I could suddenly see the little red blinking light that represented our airplane. Behind it was a yellow trail which led all the way back to the state of Louisiana.

Right now, we appeared to be somewhere out in the middle of the ocean, off the southeast tip of the United States. I was not really up on geography, but I did know where Cuba was and we were already past that. He pushed another button, and the map changed to a closer view. He was watching me, watching the map. One more push of the button, and the screen zoomed in to where I could read the little labels attached to each island. We were in the Caribbean, and about to land on St. Thomas, in the Virgin Islands! I know I let out a squeal that could be heard for three city blocks…if we weren't in a private jet out over the Caribbean, that is!

I jumped up out of my seat and went and planted myself in his lap, and kissed him about a thousand times all over his face. I don't think I've ever been so excited about anything! Eric was laughing, and I could tell he was really pleased by my reaction. He had wrapped both arms around me, and said, "Well, wife, are you pleased with my choice?"

I nodded happily, and said, "Yes! I never dreamed in a million years I would ever be going anywhere as cool as this! Where are we staying? Is it a hotel, or a house, or what? Is it right on the beach?"

He said mysteriously, "No, none of those things. You'll see."

I said impatiently, "ARRGGGGG! Tell me! No fair!"

He just shook his head, and hugged me to him and said, "My darling, you make it way too much fun to tease you. However, I _will_ tell you that I myself have never been here. I wanted to pick a place that was new to both of us, so we could explore it together."

Wow! I bet that had been pretty hard to do, seeing how old he was. I figured he had been just about everywhere by now. I was still burning to know where we would be staying though, and I was just about to beg some more, when the phone to the cockpit buzzed. He picked it up and said "Yes?"

He listened for a moment, and then said, "Good. Thank you."

He hung up the receiver, and said, "We need to get you buckled in, we are about to land."

I returned to my seat, and fastened my seatbelt. I could feel the plane descending at a fairly sharp angle, and then the slight bump…bump…as the wheels touched down. After a few minutes of taxiing, we finally rolled to a halt. The cabin door was opened by Gerald, who said, "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, welcome to the Virgin Islands."

He went and unlocked the door, and pushed the button that open it and lowered the stairway. Eric gestured for me to go first, and I stepped out. A wave of soft humid warm air hit me. I bet it was 75 degrees! At home it had been in the mid 60's when we left! Woo hoo!

We went on down the stairs, and a taxi had pulled up to fetch us. I turned to Eric and asked, "Honey, won't you need your coffin?"

He shook his head, and said, "No, where we are staying has special sleeping arrangements for me. You'll see!"

I looked around, and said, "Uh, don't we have to go through customs or anything?"

Eric said, "No, Sookie, actually we are still in the United States. St. Thomas is a territory of the U.S., so we don't need passports…yet. We are in the port city of Charlotte Amalie."

The crew had been busy unloading our things and putting them into the trunk of the taxi. It appeared that he had just been kidding about the extent of my wardrobe, because there were actually several bags being transferred. The taxi driver was a tall lanky black man wearing a tie-dyed shirt. I was expecting an island accent, but when he spoke, I could tell he was from the states, and my guess was New Jersey! He said, "Where to, boss?"

Eric pulled him over to the side, where I couldn't hear, and I saw the driver nod his head a few times, and then said, "Okay, boss! Hop in!"

We got in the back, and took off like a shot. Now, Louisiana drivers are not exactly known for their great driving skills, but my goodness! This man drove like a drunken stock car driver! The roads were somewhat narrow, and it was nighttime to boot, and I was gripping Eric's hand for all I was worth! The Viking, on the other hand, was obviously enjoying every minute of it, and laughing his fool head off. Men!

Fortunately, it seemed that we were not very far from our destination. We had pulled up to a little guard house, and I could clearly see the sign. We were at the harbor, going in to a marina. I was somewhat puzzled, and we pulled up next to a dock. The marina was absolutely chock full of boats of every description, although from all the masts I figured the majority were sailboats. Oh! Were we going somewhere on a boat?

Eric said, "Sookie, please wait here. I'll be right back. He stepped into a little office, and soon came back with a couple of men. He opened my door, and helped me out and said, "Sookie, this is Jack and Andy. They will be helping us."

They both shook my hand, and then started unloading our luggage onto the dock. Jack was a nice looking man of about 35, wearing an old Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and a pair of deck shoes. His hair was cut very short, and was a reddish gold color which reminded me of Sam's. He had rather faded blue eyes, with laugh lines in the corners. From his thought pattern, I knew he was a Were. The other man was muscular and strong-looking, but just human. He was probably about my age, and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Jack had slung the largest duffle bag over his shoulder, and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Northman, follow me please."

We walked along the bulkhead and then turned down a long floating dock, which had a row of slips on either side. There were very large sailboats in each of the slips. At the very end of that walkway was moored a beautiful white sailboat with blue trim, and apparently this was our destination. Jack said, "Welcome to the _Starlight_. She's a 50 foot mono hull sailboat, and she's your home for the next week. Mrs. Northman, you probably want to take off those shoes, I don't want you to slip."

I was just standing there speechless. A sailboat! We were going to live aboard a sailboat? Wow! I had never even been next to a boat this big. Around Bon Temps, all I ever saw was the ubiquitous bass boat, and on occasion a party barge, but this…this was a yacht! Jack jumped on board, and then held out his hand to help me step over the side and down two steps into the large cockpit of the boat. Eric climbed aboard, and looked around with interest. Jack said, "So, Mr. Northman, do you have any experience sailing? Since you have requested a full crew, sometimes that means that this is your first time on a sailboat."

Eric smiled faintly, and said, "Actually, I've been sailing for…many years. When I first learned, it was somewhat less…technologically advanced. I will be interested to learn about all the new electronics and so forth."

Jack looked at me, and asked, "How about you, Mrs. Northman? Ever been sailing before?"

I shook my head and said, "No, this is definitely a first for me. Have you been doing this for long?"

He replied, "I have been around boats my whole life, and then after school I became a Navy Seal. After I got out of the service, I went to work for Sir Robert for a couple of years, but New York was just too cold to suit me. When the vampires came out, a buddy of mine had the idea of catering to that market, and needed reliable crews that were used to their ways, so I moved here and have been here ever since. I love the islands, and I can't see ever leaving. Now, while Andy stows your gear, let me give you the grand tour."

We followed him down a short flight of steps into the interior of the boat. He said, "This is the main cabin, which as you can see contains the galley, an dining area and a living area. All the electronics and gauges are located over here on this panel. Forward in the bow, there is a stateroom with its own head…that's what a bathroom is called on a ship, Mrs. Northman. The aft cabin is your master stateroom. There is also a head with a shower located in there. Now, let me explain how the plumbing works. It is a little different than in a house."

He demonstrated, and I hoped I could remember how all this worked. He said, "We have a large fresh water holding tank and also a desalinization system, so fresh water is not a problem. The master stateroom is a special design for vampires, Mr. Northman. It is a completely light-tight. There is a double door system. You have to shut and lock this one here to the stateroom (he demonstrated) and only then will this one at the end of the companionway open, and you can step into the main cabin with no fear of any light getting through.

The stateroom has a special ventilation system, too, because of course normal hatches and portholes would let in too much light. Let me show you how this works…also, we do have air conditioning for you, Mrs. Northman, which runs off of a nearly silent generator, but most of the time you won't need it."

The master stateroom had a neatly made king-sized bed, and built-in drawers and night stands and even a small closet. Everything was very organized and compact, with lots of cubbyholes for everything. There wasn't a lot of room left to walk around in, though.

The captain continued, "Since this is your first time on a sailboat, Mrs. Northman, I will tell you that it is best for everything to be secured as much as possible. The waters and weather are generally very calm here, but at sea you should always be prepared for everything. In a high sea, stuff has a tendency to get tossed around, so just be careful about leaving your things lying around loose, and of course if we are under sail things can roll around as well."

I nodded that I understood. He said, "We will be motoring over to the British side of the Virgin Islands tonight, and anchoring in the bay at Jost Van Dyke Island. You can clear customs there tomorrow morning; things are a bit more lax here in the islands. Mr. Northman, I have the schedule of places you wish to visit while you are here, but if at any time you should change your mind, please just let me know."

Eric said, "Thank you, I will. Now, you are clear that my wife should be able to go and do anything she wishes during the day; but only with a guard, correct?"

Jack nodded, and said, "Yes, sir, very clear. Nearly all of our vampire clients request daytime guards on board for obvious reasons. Sir Robert was very adamant about your personal safety as well as your wife's. The crew is cross-trained as guards. They will be trading off around the clock, and will be living aboard a power boat that will trail us. I understand that you two are on your honeymoon and wish to be alone as much as possible, and we will try to be discreet and stay out of your way. The galley is fully stocked. Mrs. Northman, let me show you how everything works."

We went back to the galley, and he showed me where everything was located, and then how to operate everything. Finally, I think he could tell I was on overload, because he laughed and said, 'Listen, I know it all looks pretty complicated, but I swear, by the end of the week it will be second nature. I bet I'll even make a sailor of you. Now, if I may say so, you two look much too formal for the islands! Go change into something more comfortable, and Andy and I will get us underway."

He went back up the little stairway and as soon as we were alone, I turned to Eric and said, "Unbelievable! I would never, ever have been able to guess this in a million years!"

He just grinned, and pulled me into a crushing embrace. He whispered sexily in my ear, "I can't wait to fuck you in every part of this boat! I had forgotten how much I love the smell of salt air; it seems to make me quite aroused! So, do you think you will enjoy this?"

Well, duh. I'd have to be an idiot not to enjoy this! His words had sent a little jolt of heat to my girl parts, just imagining the coming week. I just smiled and said, "Honey, this is just about the most perfect honeymoon a girl could wish for!"

He said, "I could have gotten a much larger boat with a full crew and cook on board, but I wanted a more intimate experience with just us. I want to be able to make you scream my name whenever I want." He winked at me, and wiggled his eyebrows. He looked so cute, I wanted to jump on him and kiss him all over right then, but I restrained myself. Hopefully, there would be plenty of time for that later.

While we had been getting the tour, Andy had taken all of our things to our bedroom…er, our stateroom. We went back there, and I began to unpack all of our stuff. Eric helped, and before I knew it everything was neatly stowed away. He had packed several bathing suits and wraps for me, as well as shorts and tops, and even several sun dresses. Apparently everything was very casual around here.

As we were unpacking, I heard the big diesel engine start up and idle for awhile, and then slowly we began to move. I almost lost my balance, but Eric put out a hand to steady me. He said, "Don't worry; you'll get your sea-legs soon."

We both changed out of our travel clothes, and I slipped on a pair of shorts and a halter top. I looked over, and was surprised to find him in a pair of shorts and a Fangtasia t-shirt and actually barefoot. I had never seen him in shorts before! I had also never seen him look so…relaxed, and…non-threatening. Maybe this actually _was_ the perfect honeymoon!

I giggled and said, "Hey, sailor, nice legs!"

He just laughed and said, "Come on, let's go up top and see what's going on."

I made my way up the little stairway, with Eric behind me getting a perfect view of my rump. He gave me a love pat, just to let me know he was looking. Jack was standing at the helm, and we had pulled away from the dock. We had running lights on, and surprisingly there was enough light to see where we were going. It was nearly a full moon again. Jack told me, "Normally, people tend to stay at anchor during the night, and move around during the day, but the waters here are so calm and so deep that moving at night really isn't a problem. Our vampire clients sometimes prefer it."

Eric and I sat back on the cushioned built-in seating and just watched. Andy was standing on the front deck, rolling up rope (which Jack told me was called line) and stowing it neatly. We were not using the sails, which were rolled up and secured. After Andy was finished, he came down where we were sitting. Jack said, "Would you like something to drink? We understand from your preference list that Mrs. Northman likes gin and tonics, and of course we have a variety of Bloods for you, Mr. Northman."

I said, "Wow! That sounds really good! But please, call me Sookie!" Eric agreed that he would like a Blood, and so Andy went downstairs and a few minutes later returned with our drinks. We sat with the mild wind blowing through our hair, sipping our drinks, and watching all the electric lights of the island glow as we slid past them in the dark. The water was such a dark blue, it reminded me of the way Eric's had looked earlier. Sometimes we would go by a beach bar, and could hear the strains of music over the water. I couldn't wait to see all of this in the daylight, and I was temporarily sad to think that Eric would never, ever be able to see it that way. I resolved to take lots of pictures for him while we were here.

We motored between some smaller islands, and then we were out into the deeper water. I could see the shadow of a somewhat larger land mass off to our right, and Jack said, "That's Tortola Island. We will be going there late tomorrow afternoon, and spend the next few days working our way around the island. Normally, I work the day shift, but wanted to be on hand for your arrival."

I figured he worked days around this time of month because he would be busy during the nights of the full moon, out running around. I guessed that all the guards would be human during those nights. I wasn't really sure why we needed any all the way out here, anyhow.

Eric had been watching everything very intently, and Jack turned to him and said, "Would you like to take the helm for awhile? Let me show you your heading."

Eric stood and took over, and he looked so…happy. He was smiling, and the wind was blowing through his long hair, and in his shorts and t-shirt you would have thought he was just a regular good-looking guy on vacation having a good time…well, except for the faint glow he had.

We motored on for a few hours, and we talked about some of the places we were going during the week. Jack took back over as we approached our destination. We putted slowly into a protected bay, and found a place to anchor. The power boat that had been following behind us had pulled nearby and also dropped anchor. Along the inner curve of this natural harbor were several clusters of small structures and one slightly larger to the east end which was clearly a beach bar. There was a reggae band playing, and at a small dock nearby I could see a whole pile of little white inflatable rafts with small outboard motors. We had one, too, that we had been pulling behind us.

Unbelievably, it was only about midnight, since we had crossed back two time zones from Louisiana. Jack said, "That's Foxy's bar. It is pretty famous among the yachting set. You are really not supposed to go anywhere until you clear customs in the morning, but honestly, I don't think any one will care. Why don't you go on in and hang out for awhile? I'll take you and show you how the dinghy works on the way."

I was agreeable, and so was Eric, so the next thing I knew I was clambering (not too gracefully, it turns out) into the little boat that I learned was called a dinghy, but more technically called a "tender". Jack showed Eric how to start the little engine, and in no time at all we had zipped up to the little wooden dock, tied up, and climbed back out. It was a good thing that I was newly full of vampire blood, because otherwise I bet I'd be a mass of bruises by the end of the week.

Eric and I walked hand-in-hand the short distance to the bar. There was a large hammock out front, slung between two palm trees. The bar itself was a wooden structure with an open deck and a wooden roof, from which hung every conceivable item of clothing and assorted other stuff: t-shirts, all sort of bikini tops and bras, boating flags, etc. Also stapled all over were calling cards. There was a central bar surrounded by an assortment of outdoor furniture. The band was playing off a stage set up to one side. There were a couple of other buildings a very short distance away which turned out to be a restaurant and gift store.

The most amazing thing was all the people. Everyone was dressed in "extreme beach casual", everything from nice polos and shorts to ragged bikinis and wraps. Lots of people were dancing, but even more wear just sitting around drinking and talking. The whole atmosphere was just completely relaxed, and everyone was clearly having a good time. This was about as far away from the stress of vampire politics as you could possibly get. As a matter of fact, Eric appeared to be the only vampire in the whole bar, at least for now.

He noticed the little outdoor restaurant, and asked me if I was hungry. I hadn't thought about it until he asked, but I was. We went over and inquired if it was still possible to get something to eat, and the black man that came out of the back said, "Of course! We have plenty of barbecue left, how 'bout some of dat?"

It sounded pretty good to me, and soon he delivered a heaping plate to our table. Eric had ordered a Blood, of which they carried two or three varieties. It turns out that they had vampires in fairly frequently, just not any that night. While I ate, we watched the crowd at the bar and listened to the band. After I was finished, I dragged him on to the floor and danced a little. By that time, it was getting really late, for me at least, so I asked if we could go back to the boat. We went back out on the dock, and found Jack snoozing in the Zodiac. We woke him, and he took us back to out to the '_Starlight_".

He dropped us off, and said, "I'm going on over to the crew boat now. Sookie, there will be someone up on deck first thing in the morning if you want to go back onto shore. You'll need to clear customs sometime tomorrow."

Andy was waiting to help us back onto the boat, and then he jumped in with Jack and they putted over to the crew boat. Eric turned to me and said, "Come on, let's see if we can both fit in that tiny shower."

It turns out that it was a tight fit, but possible! It made me miss our enormous shower at the big house, though. Next, we tried out the bed, and we made love for the first time in our floating bedroom. It turns out that relaxed vampires are extremely attentive lovers. It was heavenly, and as I lay in his arms afterwards, we listened to the sounds of the water lapping against the hull. We talked a little about some of the things we were going to do during the week, and it all sounded great to me. The last thing I remember saying to him before the boat rocked me to sleep was, "Eric, I love you. Thank you for such a wonderful surprise."


	51. Chapter 51

_Author's notes: All the characters are the sole property of the wonderful Charlaine Harris.*****On with the honeymoon....from the trip and first night from Eric's view. _

Chapter 51

When I rise this night, I find my lovely new bride asleep on the fold-out bed in the airplane's cabin. She is sleeping so peacefully, I just sit and watch her for a time. I marvel at the young woman before me, who swept into my life like a hurricane and turned everything completely upside down. Who ever could have predicted that a battle-hardened vampire Sheriff such as myself could learn to love so passionately at my advanced age?

Clearly, we are Fated. Robert believes it and now I am sure of it. I have never, not once in 1,000 years, heard of anyone being able to communicate mentally with a vampire during his daytime rest. That she of all people should have this unique ability cannot possibly be coincidence. To reassure myself that she is actually real, and not just a figment of my imagination, I reach out a finger and run it over her lovely skin. Her blue eyes fly open, and the feeling of love and welcome that immediately floods through her tells me how glad she is to see me. In greeting, I say to her, "Hello, my lovely wife. You look so beautiful when you sleep. Did you miss me?

Judging by the hundreds of little kisses she places all over my face, I can see that she did. However, she must take care of her human needs, and while she is away I call the crew and give them clear instructions to stay out of the cabin until we begin our approach. I have missed waking with her snuggled next to me the last two nights, and I have no intentions of forgoing our lovemaking right now. Knowing her rather delicate sensibilities, I expect that she may balk at having sex this close to the human crew, but she needs to just get past that...Vampires view sex much differently than humans, and it is sometimes hard for me to understand all of her inhibitions. Why should such a pleasurable thing be hidden? Vampires enjoy watching the sex act...well, of course, they enjoy performing it more...but still, why humans seem to see it as shameful is beyond me.

Sure enough, once she comes back and I make my intentions clear, she hesitates; but I reassure her and then kiss her until she quits objecting. Before long, I have her shucked out of her clothes and have her squirming against my hand. I intend to give her as many orgasms on this honeymoon as I can possibly fit in, and perhaps work on that shy streak while I am at it. I want to give her completion once or twice before taking her, but apparently she has other ideas. When she practically begs me to enter her, I cannot resist! I slide in, and almost instantly I can feel the waves of her first orgasm rolling through her; I can feel her muscles contracting along my length.

There is nothing that satisfies me more to watch her cum. Her eyes have remained open, but are glazed over in her passion. Her cheeks are rosy, and she is breathing in soft little pants. She is just so very beautiful, and at the peak of her pleasure, I know that she is completely mine! Her climax has just added fuel to my passion, but I want to give her time to build to another peak, so I go slowly at first.. Her small warm body feels so very good, and her hot little pussy is dripping wet and yet clenched so tightly around my swollen cock that I can hardly control myself, I begin to move a little faster...and then harder. I want to keep on fucking her; her body feels so perfect under mine, and yet the need to feed from her is nearly overwhelming. I scrape my fangs along her resilient skin, teasing myself with the promise of what lays just below the surface. I can smell her blood, feel it racing through her veins, and am barely able to hold back my bite.

My Bonded has been enjoying every thrust, but I have deliberately delayed her orgasm until until she literally begs me to finish her. I take one last look into her eyes before I give in to my instincts, and bite her. As soon as my fangs penetrate her skin, I can feel the ripple of her orgasm begin; and know I should stop feeding after just a sip, but find I cannot. Not only am I quite hungry, I also want her to feel the ecstasy that I know it will bring her. I drink deeply of her fairy-laced blood and of course it gives her one spectacular orgasm. I hold back my own completion as long as I can, but finally I start to shudder and I cum deeply inside of her.

Afterwards, I find am not ready to give up the feeling of her small body lying under mine. Supporting my weight with my arms, we remain joined as I continue to service her little wounds, which I always very satisfying. She strokes my back in a soothing way. Eventually, though, I roll to one side, and resume petting her. Playfully, I say to her, ""I hope you didn't mind, lover, I was just so hungry for you I couldn't help myself."

She seems so content that it is an effort for her to speak. She is so completely relaxed that I think this might be the perfect time to bring up the subject which most bears discussing; the fact that I was able to feel her during the day. I presume it was her magic that allowed it to occur, what I do not know is why. I ask her the cause of her great distress, and she seems startled that I even brought it up. However, she replies rather vaguely, "I was just really missing you, and I was worried about the whole thing with Victor. I didn't know that you could feel me during your rest, anyway."

I reply quite truthfully that I didn't know it was possible, either. I am stunned when I realize that not only did I feel her emotions during the daytime, _she_ actually heard what I thought back to _her_! Simply amazing! Although I am completely bowled over by this development, I try to appear calm. It will not do for her Bonded to appear rattled. She must be able to look to me for rationality and guidance, so much more calmly than I actually feel, I say, "Nonsense. I am in awe of your magic, and it comforts me to know that you can communicate with me even during my rest if you have to. I am quite certain that this is a completely unique ability, and one that might come in useful someday."

Still, I have a lot to think about. The implications of this event are broad and deep. However, I will have plenty of time while she is sleeping on this trip to think it over, so I decide to lighten our moods. I tease her a little about our secret destination by letting her open her gift bag. Pam had bought some of Sookie's wardrobe for this trip in New York, and then my child and I had spent an enjoyable hour at the club ordering the rest on the Internet. When my Bonded opens her bag and discovers her bright orange bikini, her face lights up like a candle! I just knew she would much prefer a beach trip, because she loves the sun so much; and by her reaction to the swimsuit I can tell I made the right choice.

After we both dress, we move to the front of the plane, and I finally allow her to see the map on the wall. I carefully watch her face as she finally realizes where we are headed. Her expression is completely priceless! She is so excited that she comes and sits in my lap, and covers my face with kisses. He little heart is pounding away in her chest, and I feel her exhilaration flowing through both of us. It pleases me very much to see her this happy, and I have to laugh out loud. Next she begs me to tell her about our accommodations, but it is such a treat to see her face at each revelation that I do not tell her just yet.

Before long, the plane lands, and the steward comes out to announce our arrival. He addresses us as Mrs. Northman. This is the first time I have heard anyone address Sookie by her new name, and unexpectedly I find that the sound of it pleases me. That she now bears my name makes it clear even to humans that she is mine. In no time our things are loaded into a taxi, and we are headed to the marina where we will board our yacht. We seem to be making good time, but for some reason Sookie seems to be somewhat disturbed by the ride. No matter though, since the drive is short; almost before I know it we have reached the marina and located our crew. Right now we are standing dockside staring at a gleaming white 50 foot sailboat rather romantically named the _Starlight. _I must admit it was tempting to try to impress my Bonded by getting a much larger ship with a full crew and a chef for her, but honestly, I did not want all those people constantly underfoot. For once, I am looking forward to having her all to myself.

I can tell that I have succeeded in completely surprising my Bonded. It is not often that I see her speechless, but this is surely one of those occasions. She justs stares at the sailboat as if she has never seen one before...come to think of it, perhaps she has not, at least one this size. I help her to board and listen carefully as the Were boat captain shows us around. Although I had seen a few photos of it on the Internet before I booked it, I am quite pleased with our vessel.

It has been many years since I have been on a boat, and never on anything near this modern. The exterior of this one is made of mostly fiberglass, which clearly holds up to sea and sun much better than the wooden ships of the past. I am completely fascinated as the Were Jack shows me all the navigational equipment. Compass, depth finder, GPS, radios...I learned to navigate by the stars, and still probably could, if necessary. I must admit all of these electronics are much more accurate, not to mention convenient. The interior of the yacht is well appointed and appears to be quite comfortable. I smile to think what my father would have made of that stateroom!

The minute I smell the salt air, I feel...young, and strong, and quite aroused. I grab my new wife, and whisper in her ear my plans to fuck her on every surface in this boat by the end of the week. She blushes, but I can tell the idea makes her hot. It is not the time for me to follow up on that promise just yet. It _is_ time for our departure, and I can hear a large diesel engine fire up. Before going topside for the voyage, my bride and I unpack and then change into casual clothes. For some reason she seems amused to see my legs! Has the woman never seen a vampire in a pair of shorts before? I suppose that Compton was far too stuffy to even own a pair. In any event, we go up top, just in time to see the marina disappearing behind us. We sit down on the cushioned seat, and Sookie snuggles up under my arm and watches in fascination as we head out to sea. The crew brings us refreshments, which I do not really need since I am happily full of Sookie's special vintage (as she calls it); but I take some just to keep her company. I can see everything perfectly well, and since it is nearly a full moon, I think Sookie can see fairly well, too.

We sit back and enjoy the passing scenery for a time, and then the Captain offers me the wheel. I take the helm, and a wave of pure pleasure pours through me. The salt breeze is blowing through my hair, and that combined with the feel and sound of the hull slipping through the water, reminds me of my youth. By that, I mean my actual, human youth. For many years after becoming a vampire, the memories of my human life and all that I had lost were too painful to contemplate, and after that I shoved them to the darkest recesses of my mind. Now that I have the comfort of my Bonded, I am no longer reluctant to allow them to surface as they will. I knew when I booked this trip it was inevitable, but I felt that it was finally time.

As I stand at the wheel of the sailboat, and I am elated to discover that I have not lost my feel for the sea. I glance over at Sookie, and she is watching me with a rapt expression. I know she can feel how much I am enjoying this so far. From the minute we stepped off the jet, I felt the most amazing sense of calm and relaxation settle over me. Robert had told me what to expect, but I had not really believed him. It seems these magical Isles have the same effect on vampires as it does other races. Through our Bond, I can tell that Sookie feels exactly the same.

In due course, we make our way to our anchorage, and settle in for the night. The beauty of this cove is stunning, and I can see why people come here year after year. The Were offers to take us to shore, and I can see that my Bonded is absolutely burning to go. We all three get in the small rubber raft with a motor, amusingly called a dinghy, and scoot in towards a little wooden dock. Once the boat is tied up securely, Sookie and I check out the local bar, which is hosting a reggae band for the evening. It is after midnight and I know that my Bonded needs to eat, so I take her over and let her order something at the restaurant. She has some dinner, and then we go back to the bar to listen to some music.. I have never been a huge fan of reggae, but somehow tonight it seems to suit my mellow mood and before I know it she has pulled me out onto the dance floor. My Bonded is grinning and swaying easily to the island beat, and looks completely adorable. She is just so full of life!

However, all too soon she begins to realize it is very late for her, and so she asks if we can return to the boat. We do so; and as soon as the Were has dropped us off and is motoring back towards the crew boat, I look at my lover speculatively. I wonder if it is possible for both of us to fit into that perfectly tiny shower, and have any room left over for the water! She seems to think so, so we give it a try. Our shower turns into a comedy skit, featuring lots of misplaced knees and elbows, but finally we work it all out and get clean. Afterwards, I lie in bed with her, and kiss her softly. I can tell she is tired, but apparently she still wants to be loved. This time, I try to show her how much I cherish her by making love to her very gently. Afterwards, we talk a little of our plans for the week. She is yawning and fighting hard to stay awake, so I tuck her in to her accustomed place at my side. We listen to the soothing sounds of the sea, and before I know it, she is asleep in my arms.

Being careful not to disturb her, I slip out of bed, and take my cell phone and backpack into the main cabin. It is still a couple of hours until sun-up, and Robert is scheduled to call each night at a pre-arranged time. Until then, I amuse myself by doing some reading, and some deep thinking about the situation back home. I go outside, and sit under the stars for a time, and try to imagine what the future is going to bring. My cell phone rings, and after a short conversation with Robert and then Pam, I leave Sookie's envelope for tomorrow on the table where I know she will find it. I go down and slip back into bed with her. It is very nearly sunrise, and I can think about all our problems just as easily while laying here with her; however, the rocking of the boat is so soothing, that for the first time in many, many years, I actually fall asleep before dawn.


	52. Chapter 52

_Author's notes: All the characters are the sole property of the wonderful Charlaine Harris.***** This is actually 2 chapters combined into one._

Chapter 52

Sookie's POV

The next day, I woke and was really glad to feel my vampire lying next to me, even if he was in his daytime rest. I had missed waking with him for the last couple of days. When I had fallen asleep, there was still some time left before dawn and I wondered what he had done to amuse himself. Our stateroom was really dark, as advertised, and the only light was from the little night light I had left burning in the bathroom…er, head. What a strange thing to call a bathroom!

Anyway, by now I knew that light didn't bother Eric at all when he was in his daytime rest, so I just turned on the bedside lamp which was attached to the wall. After making use of the bathroom, I got dressed in a bikini, but slipped on some shorts and a top over it. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and carried them with me. Unlocking our door, I got through the whole light-tight double door thing without any trouble. I absolutely could not wait to see out in the daylight! I went up the little stairway, pushed open the hatch, and climbed out. I looked around me, and just could not believe it.

I drew in my breath, and then let it out slowly. I had never seen anywhere as beautiful as where I was right at that minute. The water in the cove was a vivid aqua blue; and the deeper the water got, the bluer it appeared. The sand on the beach was nearly white. There were palm trees growing along the beach and I could see the little collection of buildings along the curve of the sand. In the cove floated maybe thirty boats of all descriptions. It was a scene right off of a postcard. I needed to pinch myself, to make sure that I wasn't dreaming!

I heard a voice saying, "Good morning, Mrs. Northman." I looked towards the front of the boat, and saw Jack sitting up there. Lying on the deck nearby was a man I had never seen before. He had his shirt off, and had obviously been working on his tan. Oh, wow! I might have gotten married, but I hadn't gone blind. He was quite the hunk. He sat up, and quickly replaced his shirt. He stood, and both men walked around to the cockpit to greet me.

Close up, I could tell that the other man was younger, probably around 30, and much taller than Captain Jack. In fact, he was nearly as tall as Eric, with a trim waist and very muscular build. It looked like the kind of muscles not acquired in a gym, but from hard work. He was very darkly tanned, and had long blond sun streaked hair pulled back in a ponytail. I couldn't see his eye color because he was wearing a pair of RayBans. He was wearing a polo shirt that was just tight enough to show off his nice build, some white shorts, and a pair of deck shoes. I knew right away that he was some kind of Supe. I couldn't tell exactly what, but from his brain pattern, I thought he was probably shifter. He reminded me of…well, actually, he was kind of like a tanned Eric.

Jack said, "Sookie, I'd like you to meet Shaun. He will be working as one of your daytime bodyguards."

Shaun smiled for the first time, and showed off his totally perfect white teeth. He said, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Northman. Did you sleep well?"

I wanted to say, _like the dead_, but didn't know if they would get my humor. Instead, I said a ladylike, "Fine, thank you. Please call me Sookie. Listen, I'm going to go down and fix some coffee, would y'all like some?"

Jack said, "Why don't you let me do that for you?"

I smiled and said, "No thanks! I want to learn how to do everything…but if I need help, I'll holler, okay?"

I went below and fumbled around until I found everything I needed. While I was waiting for the coffee to brew, I went to sit in the built-in table. A paperback book was open, laying face down on the table. It was sort of dog-eared, and had clearly been read many times. I looked at the title, and it was "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. Huh. I guess I knew what my vampire had been doing last night. Idly, I wondered if he considered that light reading.

I saw a black backpack propped next to my purse, and it was partially open. I peeked in, and there were several more books inside. Even though I had seen many books in my vampire's office and also some in "Sookie's Safehouse", I had never actually seen him reading one. I guess I _was_ going to learn some things about him this week. On top of the table was a large envelope with SOOKIE written across it in Eric's handwriting. I opened it, and inside was my daily note, along with a passport and a large stack of cash. It said:

_**My Lover,**_

_**Here is my passport, for checking us through customs. The local currency is the US dollar, and I believe most places only take cash. Have fun.**_

_**Until first dark,**_

_**~E**_

He was always so prepared. I guess being around for 1000 plus years makes you that way. I couldn't resist opening his passport and having a look. I couldn't imagine the hassle he must have had to go through to get it, since it had only been possible for vampires to get legal passports for a couple of years. For example, how did you go about proving your age when you were born before the concept of a birth certificate? I guess they had just taken his word for it, because in the space for age, it said "1,000+". I thought it was grossly unfair that he had actually gotten a good picture. Mine made me look like some sort of crazed felon.

I stuffed all of the items into my purse. As I did, I saw the envelope from Niall and realized that in all the excitement I had forgotten to open it yesterday after we arrived. I pulled open the flap and slid out a short letter and a small card with a number written on it. It was on very thick paper, and had a royal seal in gold at the top. It said,

_**Dear Great Grand-daughter,**_

_**The Viking reminded me that you need a tutor. He thought perhaps you might find it useful to work on your magic in such special surroundings as the Islands, and suggested I find someone to help you a little each day you are away. I have contacted an old friend of our family who lives on Tortola. Her name is Faeryn and I am enclosing her phone number. She will be expecting your call. I know you will make me proud.**_

_**Your great-grandfather**_**,**

_**Niall Brigant**_

_**P.S. This small gift is for you alone. I have a different wedding gift in mind for the two of you. We will discuss it on your return.**_

After I got over the mild irritation of realizing that Eric and Niall were having conversations about me that I wasn't aware of, it sounded like an amazingly good idea. I really hadn't planned to do much during the day without Eric, except to swim and lay in the sun, so working on my magic would be a great way to pass the time. After thinking it through, I realized that Niall had given me the absolutely perfect gift! I figured I would call this tutor shortly, since we would be arriving on Tortola later that day.

By then, the coffee was ready, so I poured it into three plastic mugs. I took them back topside and handed the men their coffee. We sat sipping in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then I asked, "So, Shaun, where are you from?"

He said, "California. My parents are both marine biologists, so I grew up around boats. Like Jack here, I was in the military for a stint, and recently I ended up here."

Jack said, "Sookie, anytime you are ready, one of us can take you in to shore. You'll need to check in with Customs first thing, and then you can eat or shop or just hang out on the beach. Shaun and I already checked in this morning with the crew from the other boat. We will be moving over to Tortola late this afternoon, but the trip is fairly short. We should be there and anchored before sunset."

I had never been through Customs before, and I was a little nervous about it, but decided I might as well get it done. I stood and said, "Let me go in and grab my purse, and we'll get going."

I took the mugs back down and rinsed them out, got my purse and sunglasses, and went back on deck. Apparently Shaun had decided to take me, because he was already in the dinghy. Jack gave me some papers to show them for the boat, and then helped me climb in to the raft. This time I did much better and didn't feel like such a klutz.

In the bright sunlight, I could see that there was a coral reef up near shore, and we motored through a little break in the reef. In a couple of minutes we pulled up to a much bigger dock than the one at Foxy's. Shaun pointed to a path and said, "Follow that to the Customs House. I'll wait for you here."

I walked up the well-trod path to a small wooden building, and went inside. Instead of the bureaucratic nightmare I was expecting, behind the counter were two very sleepy looking black men leaning back in their chairs. I explained what I needed to do, and the one got up to wait on me was very polite and helpful. He spoke in perfect British English with a lovely island lilt. I had been nervous about checking a sleeping vampire through Customs, because you would think that they might actually like to see everyone entering their country; but the man just looked at Eric's passport, asked me a few questions and gave me a special form to fill out. He then stamped both our passports, gave me some other paperwork for the boat, and that was it.

Afterward, I went down and walked around the little village with Shaun, and did a bit of shopping. I purchased several postcards, some personal items, and a couple of disposable cameras, including one that was waterproof. By then I was hungry, so I asked Shaun if he would eat with me. He agreed, so I bought us both some lunch. I could see the_ Starlight_ rocking gently in the aqua water of the cove, and wished that Eric was able to be with me to see all this beauty. I decided that I'd like to get some sun and swim a bit, and Shaun said the best place to do that was from the boat.

As soon as we got back to the _Starlight_, he pulled out a large thick cushion and placed it on a flat spot near the rear of the boat. He went down and got some big beach towels and piled them nearby. Next, he brought me a big bottle of cold water and said, "Be sure and drink plenty of fluids while you're here. And if you don't mind me saying so, you need some sunblock. I can see you have a start on a tan, but we're close to the equator here and you don't want to fry."

I hadn't seen any sun lotion in the things that Eric had packed for me. I guess sunscreen is something vampires just don't think about. I said, "I don't have any. Is there any inside?"

Shaun said, "Yes, I think I unpacked some yesterday when we were provisioning the boat."

Sure enough, he found some, and I slathered up. I lay around for awhile, and then slid into the water for a swim. The water was the absolute perfect temperature and I paddled around happily for a long time. As I got out, Shaun handed me a towel, and showed me the little pull-out hand-held shower on the back platform of the boat which allowed me to rinse off in fresh water. I took my new cotton wrap that Eric had given me, and tied it around my waist like a sarong.

Before much longer, Jack said it was time to get going to the next anchorage. I was completely fascinated by the whole process. I asked if we were actually going to sail, and he replied that it was too much trouble to get the sails up for such a short trip. Before I knew it, Jack had fired up the engine, Shaun picked up the anchor, and we were on our way.

The whole time we were crossing to the other island, I just marveled at the beauty of the place. Jack showed me some about how to navigate, and even let me take the wheel for awhile. It was so much fun! I looked back and saw our crew boat following obediently in our wake. He showed me the marker buoys into the cove, and had me steer past them. I had gotten out one of my little cameras, and snapped a few pictures along the way. We were headed to a place called Cane Garden Bay, and as we motored into the cove, I was amazed at all colorful buildings along the beach. This time, instead of throwing out the anchor, we pulled up to what Jack said was called a mooring ball, which turned out to be a big white and blue ball floating at the end of a permanently anchored chain. Shaun grabbed onto it with a long hook, and then tied a line from our boat through a metal loop on the ball. It seemed to me that the whole process was much easier than anchoring.

As soon as we got everything tied down and secured, Jack called back to the other boat to have them come pick him and Shaun up. He said there would be someone keeping an eye on us from the deck of the other boat, but that my husband had wanted us to have privacy during the night hours. He and Shaun were both going in to the beach. I knew that the full moon would be the next night and so I figured for the next three nights they'd be out having fun. I watched them riding into shore in their Zodiac, and hoped they had a good time.

By this time, I had relaxed and started to really enjoy myself. The past couple of months had been so hectic and emotionally trying that this vacation was exactly what I needed. As a matter of fact, this was the very first vacation I had ever taken as an adult, and I was going to savor every minute of it. It was still not quite sunset, so I decided to call the number Niall had given me. After a few rings, a melodious voice with the British island lilt answered, "Good afternoon."

I wasn't sure how to begin, so I said, "Hi! Um, this is Sookie Stackh…uh…Northman, and I was given your number by Niall Brigant."

The lovely voice said, "Of course! Sookie, Niall said you would be contacting me. My name is Faeryn, and I will be glad to help you while you are here. When would you like to meet?"

I said, "Well, you know my husband is a vampire, right? So during the day would be best. We are at Cane Garden Bay right now. Are you far from here?"

The soft laughter coming over the line sounded like my great grandfather's, like wind chimes in a light breeze. She said, "It doesn't matter. Why don't you meet me at the Beach Comber's Grill at 12:00 tomorrow? We can have lunch and get to know each other a bit before we get started."

That sounded fine to me, so I agreed and then I asked, "How will I know you?"

Again that musical laughter, and then, "Oh, I am certain I will know _you_. Niall said you were quite unmistakably a Brigant. Until tomorrow, then."

We disconnected, and I sat and thought about her last comment. Niall was just so…beautiful, as were Claudine and Claude. I was nowhere near that category, but maybe I still had enough of the family traits to be recognizable as a family member. The mere possibility made me smile. I still had awhile before Eric would be up, so I decided to go ahead and wash my hair and get the salt water out of it. I had bought some nice handmade herbal shampoo and soap in one of the little stores on the beach and was anxious to try them out. I went to the shower in the bow of the boat, so I could leave the hatches open and still have natural light.

I didn't want to get completely dressed until I found out what Eric had in mind for tonight, so I thought I'd just use my new wrap. It had come with a little card showing about ten different ways to wear it, so following the instructions I twisted two of the ends around my neck, tied it, and let it hang like a dress. Those things were really great!

I went up on deck and let the late afternoon sun dry my hair as I brushed it out. Boy, was my hair a mess! Long hair, humidity, and salt water had produced some seriously bushy hair, so I tried to tame it down a bit by putting it into a French braid.

By now, I could tell it was going to be sunset soon, so I scurried on down to our bedroom. I had missed my vampire's rising for the last few days, and for some reason both of us enjoyed that more than anything. After locking the door, I stepped into the cool dimness of our room. I climbed up on the bed, propped my head on one hand and just lay staring at him.

I pushed a few strands of his long hair back out of his handsome face. Even in the dim light, he was just so gorgeous I didn't think I would ever tire of looking at him. I ran my finger down his cheek and then across the firm line of his jaw. I had forgotten to ask him if vampires ever got jet lag, or if their schedules were screwed up by the changing times of sunrise and sunset. However, just as always, he opened his eyes a few minutes before sunset. He stared at me for a moment and then smiled broadly and said, "Good evening, my lovely island girl. Come to me."

He pulled me close, and kissed me languidly. After giving me a few of his wonderful slow kisses, he bent his head to the base of my throat and inhaled. He said softly, "I love the way your skin smells of sunlight."

Bill had said something close to that once, when we first met. It was the first sweet thing I could remember a man ever saying to me. When Eric said it, though, it made me unbelievable sad, because I knew that was the one thing we could never, ever share. I guess he could feel it through our bond, because almost immediately he said, "No, Beloved, do not feel sad for me. I am happy that you can feel the sun for both of us."

A tear rolled down my cheek, and he caught it with his long finger, and licked it. He said, "Mmmmm. Even your tears taste like fairy, now."

He gave me a big grin, but I wasn't done with the subject. I was his wife now, and so I felt like I could finally ask him, "Eric, do you ever miss the sun?"

He rolled onto his back, put his hands behind his head, and said thoughtfully, "I did for the first century or so, but as I began to embrace being a vampire I ceased to miss it. I have only begun to think of it again recently, because of you. There is so much of your life that I can never share."

That answer made me so sad that I just didn't want to think about it anymore, so I climbed up and lay on top of him, and said, 'Well, I'm here now. Let's make the most of it!"

Immediately he started grinning and said, "That is acceptable! Now, what is this you are wearing? Hmmmm, it seems that you are not wearing any panties…I approve! So, if I just pull on this here (he untied the bow of my wrap) and then pull this back here (he slid off the whole thing) I have a very naked girl at my mercy. Very nice, indeed!"

Giggling, I stared to roll off of him, but he had other ideas. He pinned me on top of him and started to tickle me! He had never done anything like that before, and soon I was squirming and laughing for all I was worth. I begged him to stop, and finally I did the only thing that I knew would distract him. I gave him a kiss, then another, and another. Each one became a little deeper, and before long he was stroking my back instead of tickling me. I could feel his erection begin to press against me, and my own hootchie was getting hotter and wetter by the second. I was in the perfect position to just straddle him, and so I did.

I rose up and used one hand to center him under me, and then I gradually lowered myself down onto his hardness. I rocked back and forth, and let all the sadness I had been feeling earlier be replaced with the pleasure of our joining. He stopped me long enough to suckle my breasts, and scrape his fangs lightly around each nipple. I just love it when he does that! I couldn't hold still for long, though, and I began to ride him in earnest. I must have been ready for it, because in no time I had my first orgasm. He groaned as he felt my pleasure, and then pulled me down to his chest and rolled us onto our sides; he began a slow steady thrusting that was hitting some very special spot inside me.

He would bring me almost to the edge, and then back me down. After the third time I was begging him to finish me, and his sapphire eyes were glowing. He finally started thrusting faster, and when I thought I couldn't stand it another second, he bit the soft part of my shoulder, and I finally climaxed with an intensity that shook me from one end of my body to the other. I am afraid this time I really _was_ screaming his name. I guess that did it for him, too, because I could feel him thrust strongly a couple of more times, then release inside of me.

I lay in his arms shuddering for a minute, and then he started chuckling. He said, "Marriage seems to agree with you. I wish now we had done this sooner."

Although right then I felt like I was made of jello, I managed the strength to say, "I think it worked out just great. Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

My vampire said, "My love, let us go to shore and feed you. There are several nice restaurants here. Later we can do some shopping, and listen to some music, and dance if you wish."

That is exactly what we did. I put on a sundress, and held my sandals in my lap in the dinghy while we motored to shore. Eric looked drop-dead gorgeous (ha ha) in a casual pair of slacks and a dark blue Tommy Bahama beach shirt. We had such a good time, strolling from place to place down the beach, like any ordinary couple on their honeymoon. The only slightly out-of-the-ordinary element was the pair of guards that trailed behind us everywhere we went. Eric ignored them completely, and I admit that by now I was getting pretty used to it as well. I had told him about calling Faeryn, and that I would be meeting with her the next day. He wasn't too surprised, so I must have been right about he and Niall discussing it in advance. At one of the little stores, he found a pretty necklace made from shells which he said looked just right fro an Island girl, so he bought it for me and fastened it around my neck.

Afterwards, we went back out to the _Starlight_, and Eric wanted to go for a swim. He found the switch that activated the lights on the underside of the boat, and a pool of light illuminated the water all around it. We could see lots of schools of fish swimming around underneath us. We went and changed into swimsuits and slid into the warm, calm water. I paddled around with him for awhile, then climbed out and sat on the little platform on the back of the boat. He continued to swim around the boat with sure strong strokes and I enjoyed watching his muscles flex as he swam. The coolest thing about a vampire swimming is that they don't have to hold their breath, so they can stay under water as long as they want! Eric had gone deep underwater to look at some shells on the smooth sandy bottom, and the water was so clear and calm that I could still see him moving around below me.

The _Starlight_ was moored on the last row of boats in the cove and so was out in fairly deep water. Suddenly, I became aware of a strange noise off to my left. It sounded kind of like a shrill _eee eee eee_. I looked over in that direction, and on the very edge of the pool of light, I saw a dolphin! He was swimming around in a large circle, and then he would come to the surface, poke his head out of the water, and chatter at me.

I had been completely fascinated by dolphins since I was small. One of my favorite childhood books that Gran always read to me was about a lonely little girl who made friends with a dolphin, and I bet I drew about a million of them in every possible color with my big box of Crayolas. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing one in person! I wanted Eric to see him, but my vampire was still deep underwater.

To my surprise, the big mammal swam almost right up to the back of the platform from which I was dangling my feet. From my reading, I knew that dolphins were mammals, but I still always thought of them as huge fish. He came almost close enough for me to touch him! Just then, Eric broke the surface of the water, and he must have startled the big fish, because immediately he darted away. I said excitedly, " Honey! Did you see the dolphin? He was right here near the boat!"

Treading water, Eric laughed and said, "No, I was paying attention to a Louisiana mermaid. Is he gone?"

I looked around, but if he was nearby I couldn't see him in the dark. I said, "I guess so. Oh, honey, he was so neat! I have always wanted to see one close up! He came right up to the boat!"

My vampire swam closer to the platform, and said, "You'll probably see more while we are here. You should get one of the crew to take you snorkeling during the day. I understand that the reefs here are teaming with tropical fish."

When he finally pulled himself out of the water, I showed him the little hand-held outdoor shower, and we both rinsed off the salt water. After we dried each other off with huge, soft beach towels, he pulled out some of the sunning pads and pillows and made us a little nest in the cockpit. We lay cuddled together and watched the stars. He knew a lot about the constellations, and told me their names in English and in his old language.

My new husband made love to me gently this time, and whispered words of love in my ear. I have never felt happier, or more content, and I could feel through the bond that the same was true for him. I tried to stay awake, because I didn't want to miss one single minute of my time with him, but eventually I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I could feel him lifting me, and carrying me down to our bedroom. I knew he was gone for awhile, but just before dawn I could feel him slip back into our bed, and he pulled me to his side, tucked me into the crook of his arm, and kissed my head before he slipped into his daytime slumber.

******

_Eric's POV_

A treat is awaiting me as I open my eyes. My Bonded is lying next to me, and she is a vision. Her hair has been pulled back into a neat braid, and even after only one day her skin has began to turn golden brown. She is wearing one of the wraps I bought for her and the color is perfect against her tan skin. The best thing, though, is her happy, relaxed smile of greeting. I can tell she has enjoyed her day. I pull her warm little body to me, and kiss her, savoring the feel of her soft lips parting under mine. I have always considered kissing to be an art form, and my Bonded is very talented in this area.

She smells wonderful tonight. I inhale her scent, and realize that it is an irresistible combination of sunlight and fairy. Is it my imagination, or does she actually smell more strongly of fairy since we arrived here? The tropical sunshine seems to smell slightly different as well. I tell her,"I love the way your skin smells of sunlight."

I mean it as a compliment, but for some reason this has upset her. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes, and can feel an incredible sadness roll through her. Ah! I think I can guess what the trouble is, so I tell her, "No, Beloved, do not feel sad for me. I am happy that you can feel the sun for both of us."

A single tear spills over and tracks down her face. I cannot resist this treat, so I snare it and pop it in my mouth. A surprise awaits me, though, because her tears are now starting to taste like real fairy tears...which are considered a rare delicacy. They are sort of like...catnip for vampires. Just the one taste and I can feel myself beginning to harden.

However, it seems that my Bonded is not completely satisfied with that answer. She seems to hesitate, then asks me rather gently if I ever miss the sun. I can tell this subject bothers her, and so try to give her a an honest answer. I say, "I did for the first century or so, but as I began to embrace being a vampire I ceased to miss it. I have only begun to think of it again recently, because of you. There is so much of your life that I can never share."

In fact, losing the ability to walk freely in the sun is one of the most painful adjustments in becoming vampire. I am so old now, I have almost forgotten what the sun even looks like. What I told her is true. Sometimes now, I fantasize about what it would be like to be able to sit and watch a sunrise with her, or see the sparkles of sunlight in her golden hair as she sunbathes or works in her garden. For a moment, she seems to be even sadder than ever, but then she attempts to lighten the mood by crawling on top of me and smiling. She announces, "Well, I'm here now. Let's make the most of it!"

I run my hands up under the colorful fabric of the wrap she is wearing to feel her fine ass. I am delighted to find that she is bare, and then hasten to remove it so that I can feel her silky warm skin as she lays on top of me. I have the urge to hear her musical laugh, and so I tickle her. She seems surprised by the gesture, but rewards my efforts by peels of laughter with the added benefit of her naked body squirming around on top of mine. In an attempt to get me to quit, she begins to give me kisses, which I return eagerly. Soon she quits squirming and begins kissing me with increasing passion; almost immediately I am completely erect and ready to be inside her.

Obviously she is ready for me, too, because without further ado she straddles me; and after just a few minutes she has her first orgasm. I roll us onto our sides, and begin to slide in and out slowly, to give her time to recover. I position her leg over my hip, so that I am angled just right to give her maximum pleasure. It does not take long to get her back to the very edge but then I deliberately back her down a little. Each time I do it, I know that when she finally climaxes it will be very intense. After the third time, she begs me very prettily to finish her, and so I thrust a little faster and I bite one of my favorite places on her shoulder. As my beautiful Lover cums for me, she turns completely pink, and cries out, "Ahhhh! Oh my god! Eric!", which is such a turn-on that I lose control; and before I can stop myself I am reaching my own peak. Since the night of our marriage, she seems to be less inhibited somehow, a little bolder, and now we are in the Islands, lustier. All of these things suit me just fine, and so I tell her, "Marriage seems to agree with you. I wish now we had done this sooner."

She blushes, but agrees, and then asks me what I have planned for the evening. I think I would like to first go to shore and see what this cove has to offer, and then do a little swimming. We shower and dress, and then take the little raft to the dock. Once there, Sookie slips on her sandals and we take our time strolling down the beach. She picks a restaurant, and we sit outside in the open-air dining room. As she eats, she tells me all about her day.

It seems she has finally gotten around to opening the Prince's letter. During our last discussion before the night of the wedding, he had agreed to tell her not to open it until after our arrival so as not to spoil her surprise. I am anxious for Sookie to try and get her rather unpredictable magic under control, as is Niall. He had been quite pleased with my choice of honeymoon destination (not that I really care whether he approved or not) and seemed to think this tutor is the perfect one for Sookie. Apparently he holds her in high regard, even though she is not full-blooded.

The Prince has been very excited and amazed at Sookie's rapid progress, which he is certain has to do with her taking my blood. I personally think that the magic of the Second Bond may also be at work , but of course he is not aware that it has already been accomplished. If nothing else, I believe the fact that my potent blood will allow her a much longer lifespan is what convinced him to agree to our union in the first place...although I do not know if he could have stopped her in any event. My Bonded is very headstrong when she has made up her mind.

When the Prince first made their relationship known to me, I freely admit I was a little nervous. If anyone could have possibly broken our first Bond, it would have been him; in fact, I'll hazard a guess he probably thought about taking the quick way out and just sending me to my final death. However, it might have proved a little harder to do that than he might have imagined. I take great satisfaction in knowing that not even he can break the Second Bond.

As she eats, I sit and admire the new Mrs. Northman. She is wearing a simple sundress, and has her hair pulled back in a braid. She is lovely to look at, and so happy and relaxed that it is a joy to just watch her. It seems to me that she is getting more beautiful by the day, and more desirable than ever. I have noticed all the looks she is getting from the human men in the area. If Compton could see her right now, I would be probably have to stake him to keep him off of her. It is just as well that we have only seen a few vampires here this evening, My Lover does have a tendency to attract vampire suitors, and for once I am enjoying having her undivided attention.

After Sookie is finished with her dinner, we continue to check out the other establishments along the beach. We purchase a few items, and listen to music, and in general just have fun. It has been many years since I have had nothing to do but relax and enjoy being with a woman, and it feels a bit strange...but good. I am not normally a chatty vampire, but I seem to want to talk to her about all sorts of subjects. Our conversations are never dull, to be sure, and I love the way her mind works. She always manages to see things in a fresh and completely unique way and it delights me.

It is a beautiful moonlit night, and perfect for a swim. We head back out to the yacht, and change into swimsuits...it is unfortunate that there are so many other boats around, because to my mind bathing suits are generally a complete waste of cloth. I want to see my little mermaid paddling around in nothing but the little shell necklace I just bought for her. However, she does look quite sexy in the tiny scrap of bikini that Pam had purchased for her in New York. I am beginning to wish that we had just found some uninhabited island and stayed completely to ourselves so that she could just run around entirely uncovered; but of course she would be bored during the day with nothing to do.

The water here is the perfect temperature, and so clear the bottom is visible to quite a depth. We go in for a swim and after paddling around for a bit, I grab her and pull her in for a few kisses. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and clings to me like a limpet as she kisses me. I find this rather arousing, and I know she can feel my erection between us. She whispers in my ear, "Not now! Too many people around!" Reluctantly I let her go, and to get my mind off her body, I decide to dive down and take a look at some rather interesting shells on the sandy bottom.

I stay underwater for awhile, but my thoughts keep returning to the woman awaiting me on our boat. I can see her legs dangling off the platform, and I swim up to her. She seems excited by something, and the first thing she asks is, "Honey! Did you see the dolphin? He was right here near the boat!"

I just love it when she calls me all those distinctly Southern pet names! Who else but my Bonded would ever have the nerve to refer to a thousand year old Viking vampire as "Honey", "Sugar", or my personal favorite, "Baby"! It never fails to put me in a good humor, so I laugh and answer her, "No, I was paying attention to a Louisiana mermaid. Is he gone?"

Apparently he was, and she seemed very disappointed. I need to leave a note for one of the crew to take her snorkeling while we are here. I have arranged for us to go on a night dive, but it is really set up mainly for vampires. She does not know how to scuba, so mostly she will have to stay in the shallow waters while I go out a bit deeper.

After we get out of the water and rinse off with the little hand held outdoor shower (a wonderful invention, as far as I am concerned), I proceed to make us a little bed in the cockpit of the boat with pillows and cushions. This gives us enough privacy that my Lover allows me to peel her out of her bathing suit and lie naked with me under the stars. I point out some of the constellations, and tell her their names. I say them in both English and my native tongue, which she very charmingly tries to repeat. I laugh, because her English-speaking lips do not want to form the sounds correctly, but at least she seems unafraid to try. It took me nearly ten years to teach it to Pam, because my child has no ear for languages. However, Sookie seems like she might actually enjoy learning it, and so I make a mental note to speak to her more in my native language. Gradually it will not sound so strange to her ears, and then I can begin to teach her in earnest. Except for Pam, I have never been in a relationship long enough to bother. I find myself looking forward to the day when I can hear her speak it fluently. I want to hear her tell me that she loves me in the sounds of my youth.

I marvel once more that this lovely, fragile creature is lying so trustingly in my arms, completely unafraid of the fearsome vampire who is holding her. I can feel her contentment and happiness, and it makes me want to be joined with her. I whisper softly in her ear, "Beloved, you are more beautiful than any star in the sky. I never thought I could ever be this happy. I promise to love you forever and a night."

I roll her on to her back, and begin to stroke her tenderly. I kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. I place one firm breast in my mouth and feel the nipple instantly begin to harden. She pushes my hair back out of my face as I suckle, and she says softly, "Yes, baby, that feels good." I knead the other one lightly with my hand, and she sighs in contentment. After giving each one plenty of attention, I kiss my way down her body to her mound, where I give her oral pleasure. She is being very quiet, I suppose because she realizes that sounds carry well across water; but I can feel her heart beating rapidly and her pulse racing so I know she is enjoying it. Finally, without making any sound other than "mmmmmm", she cums on my eager tongue, and I lap up her juices as she shudders.

I crawl my way back up her body, and enter her ever so slowly. I want her to feel every inch of my length as I slide into her. As always, she gives a little gasp as she first adjusts to my size, but then she begins to move sensuously under me. She pulls my head down to her lips and whispers, " Eric, I love you and I am yours, always." When she says those things to me, I get the most amazing feeling in my chest, almost like my heart is beating again. This time, I make love to my new wife as gently and as sweetly as I know how, and the feelings running between us are very strong and deep. Eventually, I can tell she is reaching her climax by the way her breath is catching in her throat. This time, when I bite her, instead of screaming my name, she quietly lets out a prolonged sigh of bliss.

With that, I feel my own pleasure building and I spill my essense into her as she holds me tightly. Afterwards, we lay on our sides, face to face, staring wonderingly into each other's eyes. How can two souls be so intertwined and still be two people? I do not know. All I really know is that no one will ever, ever take her from me. She is mine, and always will be.

Later, my Beloved falls asleep in my arms and I carry her below to our stateroom. I hear my cell phone ringing and catch it before it wakes her. It is Robert, and he has some news which I find very interesting and which requires a lengthy discussion. After the call is over, I try to read a bit but my mind keeps going over what I have just learned. I hesitate a few more minutes, then place a call to Sandy. It is not long until dawn, so I keep it short. As soon as we disconnect, I go back down to our stateroom, and slide into bed with my Bonded. I spoon up behind her, and try to let the beating of her heart sooth me. As I wait for the sun to break the horizon and pull me under for the day, I breathe in her special scent, and kiss her hair. A moment later, I rest.


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's Notes:Charlaine Harris owns all of these wonderful characters. I am so happy that she allows us all to play with her toys!*****Very adult content ahead, read at your own risk...you have been warned!_

Chapter 53

Sookie's POV

The next day, I managed to get out of bed and dressed in plenty of time to make it in to shore to meet up with my new tutor, Faeryn. Before leaving our cabin, I tenderly tucked my sleeping vampire under a sheet, and kissed the back of his golden head. Rousting the shifter from his sunbathing, I got Shaun to take me to shore in the dinghy. The previous evening, I had located the restaurant where I was to meet my tutor, so I went straight to it. I sat at a table with a festively colored umbrella, right on the edge of the outdoor deck. Shaun sat down at a table nearby, but still far enough away to give me some privacy.

I was a little early, so I ordered an iced tea and sat admiring the awesome view. I could see the _Starlight_, rocking gently in the cove. I let down my shields just a little, and listened to the vacationers at the tables all around me. For once, everyone's thoughts were pleasant, and most were just thinking about how happy they were to be here. I knew how they felt. This scene was about as far from Bon Temps as possible, and I was trying to burn the memory of it into my mind so that I would never forget it.

Eric and I had discussed this meeting with my tutor the previous evening, and he was excited for me to be learning more about how to control my abilities. I was giddy with anticipation, and could not help but wonder what all I would be learning. I didn't have too long to wait. I had quickly learned that in the islands, any mention of a specific time was in reality more like a mere suggestion. "Noon" could be anywhere from a quarter to 12:00, to 1:00, or 1:30. However, it appeared that Faeryn was a tad more punctual than most, because right at noon I saw a woman approaching my table and I knew right away that she was Fae.

She was absolutely beautiful, in that ethereal way that fairies are; and yet, somehow I could tell that she was not fully Fae. She had the most beautiful dark auburn hair that I had ever seen, lightly tanned golden skin, and her eyes were the exact color of the water in the cove behind her. She was wearing a cotton sundress that had all the colors of the ocean swirling around in it, and it suited her perfectly. Delicately beautiful coral jewelry hung from her ears, throat and wrist.

She came right up to me and said, "You must be Sookie. Niall was correct; I can see that you are his kin. I'm Faeryn."

She held out her hand, and as I took it I felt a little tingle of energy pass between us. Her musical laugh tumbled out of her, and she said, "My dear, I can see that you are ready for some instruction."

She sat down, and with a flick of her finger called the waiter. We ordered some lunch, and while we waited on our food she said, "Did Niall tell you anything about me?"

I shook my head "no", and she exclaimed, "Of course not! The Prince just _loves _to be mysterious. First, did you know that these islands have always been home to Fairies? It is one of our special places. We were here long before the human indigenous people came; and then we co-existed quite peacefully with them until the Europeans began to settle this area, bringing their iron with them. Even to this very day, this is one of the few places on earth where some of the native humans are aware of our existence and can almost always recognize us; but they revere us and guard our secret jealously. Have you noticed that you feel quite at home here?"

I said, "Yes, now that you mention it, I do."

She nodded and said, "Yes, this place is still very comforting and healing to those of our race. It is the perfect location for you to practice your new magic, because the natural energy of the Islands will make things easier for you. Actually, I am only half-fairy, which is why Prince Niall chose me. He thought I would be able to understand your human limitations better. One of the reasons that I live here is that as long as I am in the Islands, my magic is nearly that of a full-blooded fairy. It would not be as strong elsewhere.

My mother is a full fairy, and remotely kin to the Prince. She was living here when the Europeans first came. Just over 400 years ago, she met a man on the beach on one of the outer islands. He was a British Buccaneer, and very handsome and dashing. She became enchanted with him on the spot, and he with her. In spite of their differences, she loved him so much that she wished to have his child; and so she became pregnant with me. Unfortunately, he was killed in a battle and never knew that she was with child."

I was completely fascinated with this story, and so I had to ask, "Is she living still?"

Faeryn looked amused, "Oh, yes, she is very much alive. She is away visiting the other Realm, though. Perhaps someday you will meet her. She was quite anxious for me to help you. She has always had great affection for Niall; and also, she understands the issues that we less than full-blooded fairies face."

I said, "Well, I only just learned about my fairy heritage recently; and since I'm mostly human, I wasn't really expecting to have any magic…well, unless you call my telepathy magical. The first time I popped from one place to the other, it surprised the heck out of me."

By now, the waiter had brought our food, and we began to eat. The beautiful half-fairy said, "Niall told me of your unique situation. Twice Bonded to the Viking! No wonder you are developing early!"

Two questions occurred to me. I asked, "Do you know Eric? And, how did Niall know that I was Twice-Bonded? I didn't tell him."

Again came the merry laugh, and then she replied, "I have never met your Bonded, my dear, but I have heard all about him, of course. Did you know that vampires were not even allowed to come to these Islands until synthetic blood was invented? It was only by treaty that they were finally allowed to visit. The native population was simply too small to support many of them, and of course you know their danger to fairies. Now, in answer to your other question, Niall told me about your Second Bonding directly after your wedding. He said he could feel it immediately when he gave you and your vampire his Blessing."

I remembered the current of Niall's magic flowing through us during the ceremony, but did not realize it was a blessing. He had not said anything about it afterwards, so I had no idea he had found out about the Second Bond.

Faeryn saw the look on my face, and said, "Don't worry, Sookie, he was relieved to discover it. Now you can take your vampire's blood freely without danger of accidental turning, and it should prolong your life considerably. Your great grandfather is actually quite grateful for that."

I guess I was relieved that he wasn't mad because I hadn't told him. In fact, I hadn't deliberately withheld it as much as I had just not gotten around to bringing it up. I was sort of glad he had figured it out on his own; it would have been very awkward to explain the whole thing to him.

She continued, "You are a unique case, Sookie. I don't believe there has ever been a case of even a part-fairy of the Royal blood being Twice-Bonded to a vampire, and most particularly to one as old as the Viking. The Second Bonding has no doubt caused your magic to progress at an even faster rate than before."

She asked me about all the times that I had used my magic, and I told her everything I could remember, right down to the circumstances of the accidental Second Bonding. It was a little embarrassing, but I figured if she was going to help me out, I would need to be honest about everything. After listening carefully, she said, "And what are the effects of this Bonding on your vampire?"

Up until she asked, I had not given it much thought; but after thinking it over I said, "Other than a case of Bonding sickness, I don't think there have been any."

Faeryn looked at me with a slight smile and said, "Oh, I doubt that very much. It is almost inevitable that there is something. Think hard."

So I did, and after a minute, I said, "Oh! Sometimes, I can hear what he is thinking... although that might just be my telepathy. Come to think of it, though, the other day we were able to communicate during the daytime. You know, when he was at rest."

She looked a little startled at that, but just nodded. She sat for a few minutes and thought things over, and then said, "There is no way of telling the extent of the gifts you will ultimately develop, so let us just concentrate on refining the ones that have already manifested themselves. Perhaps we should re-locate to a less public location for our lessons."

I said, "I'm game, but see that guy sitting over there? He is my guard, and has strict instructions not to let me out of his sight."

Faeryn looked over at Shaun and said, "Oh, you mean the Shifter? Very well, I will handle this."

She got up and went over to his table. She sat down and spoke to him for a moment, then got up and returned to our table. Even from here I could see the glazed expression on his face. She said, "He will be fine right where he is, and will not remember us being gone at all."

I said, "Uh…did you glamour him? I didn't know fairies could do that."

She replied, "I suppose in a way it is similar, but it is more like hypnosis. Fairies are usually quite gifted at it."

I thought back on the long-ago occasion where I had felt like I had almost hypnotized the waitress at Fangtasia. I had thought that had to do with my telepathy, but maybe not. I mentioned it. My new tutor said, "See, Sookie, you had begun to develop your gifts even back then. Now, let us go."

We left money on the table for our bill, and I followed her around to the side of the restaurant. She took my hand and said, "Hold on!"…and _poof_….We were standing on a beautiful white sandy beach. She said, "This is a tiny little islet called Sandy Cay. It is owned by the Rockefeller family from the United States. They keep this as a natural preserve. The only way for humans to get here is by boat, and because of the strong currents the boats all anchor on the other side and then only during the day. I have put up a shield to keep any visitors from wandering to this side."

She waved her hand in the direction of the beach, and a pair of beach chairs appeared. She said, "Let us sit and I will begin your lessons."

As we sat in the chairs, I noticed the strangest thing. The water off the shore of this little island was a different color than the water in the cove we had just left. Her eyes now matched the water here. How cool! I wondered if they changed to match whatever body of water she was near. I didn't ask outright because I thought it would be fun to just wait and see.

My tutor began by saying, "Sookie, all magic begins with being able to summon your special energies and then focus them in a specific direction. You have felt this force before, but usually only in stressful situations when your adrenaline is helping to increase it. You need to learn to summon it by force of will instead of letting it occur randomly. Full blooded fairies can do it naturally, but for you, it will require great concentration and practice."

For the next hour, she helped me learn to feel the energy inside me, and how I could gather it. It actually _did_ take a great deal of concentration. Once she was satisfied that I had a handle on that, my tutor said it was time to try getting myself from place to place. She explained that I could probably only manage to get places that I knew and felt were safe, until I was older and more experienced. At first, I just tried to "pop" myself from one side of the beach to the other. She had to help me in the beginning…a lot. After a great deal of effort on my part, I was able to send myself…into about three feet of salt water. Faeryn stood on the shore and laughed her head off. The next time I tried, I landed in the middle of a scrub tree.

Smiling, she came and pulled me out, and said, "Much better, Sookie. Your aim is a bit off, but you are making huge progress."

Progress! I felt like such a klutz! She said, "Don't despair! You are still very young to be attempting this at all! Now, I can sense that you are tired, and I would hate for you to end up out in the middle of the ocean. Let us go back. I want you to think about the restaurant where we first departed. Take my hand. If we go together, it will be much easier for you. I promise not to help unless it is necessary."

For this last attempt, I wanted to make her proud of me; and also I did not want to land in the middle of someone's lunch, so I concentrated as hard as I could, and "pop"! We were back to the side of the restaurant. Faeryn clapped her hands delightedly. She told me, "My dear, I am so proud of you! You show great promise, and I cannot wait to tell the Prince of your progress."

I couldn't help but grin. I felt like I had been given a gold star on my report card! I said, "Faeryn, thank you so much for all your time and help. I can tell this is going to make a huge difference."

She smiled her lovely fairy smile, and said, "I am so happy to be of help. Now, will you meet me again tomorrow?"

I said, "I'd love to, but we are moving the boat and I'm not sure exactly where."

She said, "All right, why don't we try and see if you can make it on your own to Sandy Cay, say around 2:00? I will have my cell phone, and if you land somewhere odd, just call me."

That sounded kind of scary, but I guess I would give it a shot. I would have to remind myself to seal my cell phone up in a zip-lock bag, in case I ended up in the water somewhere. She came to me and gave me a big hug and kiss (fairies are very touchy-feely) and then she waved and _poof_, she was gone.

I looked around and, sure enough, Shaun was sitting in exactly the same place we left him. There were a couple of empty soda bottles sitting on the table in front of him, so at least he hadn't been completely comatose the whole time. I went over and said rather loudly, "Hey! Shaun! Are you ready to go back?"

He seemed to snap out of the daze he was in, and said, "Sure, Sookie. Hey, where did your friend go? I didn't see her leave. Oh, wow! Look how late it is. I guess I must have been daydreaming or something. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

I said, "Yep, very much. She is a friend of the family, and it was really nice to meet her."

Shaun got to his feet, and said, "Do you want to go back to the boat now, or what? Your husband left us a note that you might like to try snorkeling. I know of a good place just on the other side of the cove if you'd like to try that."

I was fairly tired, but I didn't know if I'd ever get another opportunity, so I said, "I don't know how to snorkel. Can you teach me?"

He said, "Sure! It's easy. Let's go by the boat, and get some gear."

We stopped by the _Starlight_, and he made me try on a couple of underwater masks until I found one that fit. Next, he found me some flippers, an inflatable vest, and a snorkel. He threw everything back into the dinghy and off we went. We didn't go very far, until we pulled up near the beach. We climbed out, and he pulled the boat up onto the edge of the sand. He then hauled out my gear and spread it out on a towel.

As he began to demonstrate how to put on a mask, he had removed his RayBan sunglasses and tucked them into a pocket for safekeeping. I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen his eyes. They were a beautiful and unusual shade of gray. After fitting on my fins and vest, he demonstrated to me how to breathe through the little snorkel, and I caught on in no time. It really _was_ easy. I paddled around and watched some really colorful fish dart around the little coral reef. It was like being in a whole other world. I tried out my little disposable underwater camera, and wondered how good the pictures would be.

It didn't take too long, though, until I really _was_ tired. I asked if we could rest for a few minutes and so we sat on the beach in companionable silence. After a few minutes, he asked, "So, are you going to the Full Moon Party tonight?"

Eric had put this event high on our must-do list, so I replied, "Yep, that's the plan. Are you going?" Well, duh. I can't believe I was dumb enough to ask a shape shifter if he was going to a human party on the night of a full moon. Immediately, I said, "I'm sorry, I'll bet you are going to be…busy."

Shaun looked at me intently for a minute, and said cautiously, "You are married to a vampire…do you know about….?"

He was floundering a little, so I decided I was going to let him off the hook. I said, "One of my best friends is a shifter, so yes, I know.

He looked relieved, and said, "Oh, good! I never like to assume anything. Yes, I will be busy tonight, but you should definitely go to the party. I went once, as a dog. It was a real hoot."

I nearly asked him what he preferred to shift in to, but decided that was kind of personal. He clearly didn't mind asking me stuff, though, because next he asked, "Sookie, if you don't mind me asking, how is it being married to a vampire? They just always seem so…cold."

Huh, my vampire might be a little cooler in body temperature than a regular guy, but emotionally cold? Not with me he wasn't. I said truthfully, "I guess you just have to get to know them."

I had been idly playing with my little camera, and looked to see how many pictures I had left on the roll; there were only few exposures remaining. I took a few of Shaun with all the snorkel gear lying around him, and one of the beach we were on. Shaun said, "Hey, let me take a couple of you."

I thought Eric might like one of me in the sun, so I posed for the last couple of frames. I wanted to see what my fish pictures looked like, and I had already taken a whole other camera full of other shots, so I hoped I could find a place to develop them soon. When we were through, Shaun asked, "Isn't it hard for you, having to spend all your days alone?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Sometimes, but I was pretty independent before I met my husband, so I can always find things to do. He owns a vampire bar back home, and I have been spending a lot of time there lately; so honestly, I guess I'm getting used to vampire hours. Now, speaking of vampire hours, I need to get on back to the boat. I think I need a nap if I'm going to the party tonight."

He loaded our gear, and before long I was back on the _Starlight_. I went and took a quick shower, crawled naked into bed next Eric, snuggled next to his long cool body, and went sound asleep in no time.

*****

The next thing I knew, I was being kissed on my naked tummy by what was apparently an extremely aroused vampire. I stroked his head, and said, "Mmmmm, that feels very nice!"

He looked up at me, and grinned. He said, "Ah, my little mermaid, you are getting more tanned by the day. These tan lines require kissing." He proceeded to show me just what he meant, and then he went on to kiss other things as well. We ended up having lots of fun and he got his little snack, so everyone was happy.

Afterwards, he declared, "Let us go to shore and I will take you to eat, and then let's do a little shopping. I believe the Full Moon Party does not really get underway until later."

It had become clear that, as Robert had predicted, we probably really didn't need guards here in the BVI's. It seemed everyone here was too relaxed to cause much trouble! Eric had told the guards that they wouldn't be needed while he was awake anymore, unless specifically requested. It was nice knowing that for once, it really _was_ just the two of us.

We dressed and went to shore, and found a wonderful open air restaurant that served the most wonderful grilled lobster! I had never even tried lobster before the trip to New York, because it had always been much too expensive for Gran's or my budget. It was delicious! While we were at dinner, I told him all about my day. I told him that Shaun had taught me how to snorkel, and how beautiful the fish were. He asked me lots of questions about Faeryn and my magical training, and laughed along with me when I told him about my mishaps.

After my dinner, we strolled among some of the little shops, and made a few purchases. I bought a couple of more disposable cameras, and purchased some stamps for the postcards that I had written out for my friends. Eric found a new sundress he liked for me and a couple of more beach shirts for himself. We went back to stash our purchases in our Zodiac, and I was amazed to see that the dinghy dock was absolutely covered in a veritable sea of little white boats! Every person from a boat moored in this cove must be at the party! It took awhile to figure out which one was ours, but we finally did.

We had asked about how to get to the party, and had gotten the advice to just go up to the main road, and get a taxi. We walked up to the road as instructed, and sure enough, there were several taxis lined up just waiting. We got in the first one we came to, and Eric had barely gotten the words, "Full Moon Pa…" out of his mouth, and we were off like someone had shot us out of a cannon.

Now, the taxi ride to the marina at the start of our trip had been a little harrowing, but this guy made that driver look like a driver's education teacher at a high school. He was winding up the narrow island street at the speed of light, talking and pointing out the local landmarks all the while. These guys drive worse than vampires! I swear my life was flashing before my eyes.

Anyway, before long we made it to our destination alive (well, technically one of us didn't) and our taxi went speeding back down the hill to pick up more victims. Both of us stood and surveyed the completely unbelievable scene before us. On the beach side of the road, was a bar, but unlike any bar either of us had ever seen. This was the infamous Bomba's Shack. Various bent pieces of tin made up the roof, and the walls and floors were constructed entirely of beach debris; which included but was not limited to parts of broken surfboards, driftwood, old tires, and many other items that had clearly been found on the beach after a storm.

Pouring out of this amazing structure was a veritable melting pot of humanity. About half of the faces were local folk both black and white, and then there was the wealthy yachting set. People were dressed in anything from polo shirts and pristine white shorts, to bikinis and cut-offs, and anything in between. Live Reggae music was being played inside.

Directly across the narrow street was another bar, slightly more traditionally constructed out of plywood. It, too, was bursting at the seams with patrons, and another band playing rap music was blaring away. This bar sported an outdoor dance floor, which was overflowing with dancing, jumping, twirling people. Past these two places were local vendors who had set up tables to sell their local crafts. The narrow street was crowded with folks of every description just wandering about, most clutching either an alcoholic beverage or what looked like a coffee mug. Everyone seemed to be having an absolutely wonderful time! Eric and I looked at each other, and then just broke into wild laughter. This was about as from Bon Temps, Louisiana, as it was possible to get. He grabbed my hand, and said, "Hang on, Lover, let's go check it out!

He drug me into Bomba's Shack first, and made his way up to the bar. He managed to get me a rum and coke, and we wormed our way through the crowd. Fortunately, he was so tall he could see where we were going. The band was really good, and before I knew it I was be-bopping and dancing to the music as I followed Eric, smiling like a crazy woman.

We made our way to a little outdoor deck, and at one end sat a chair that, although it looked nothing like it, reminded me all the world of Eric's special chair at Fangtasia. Occupying this chair was a large black man. He had salt and pepper hair partially covered by a colorful soft knit hat. Many people were surrounding him, and he was obviously holding court; so I assumed that this was none other than the infamous host of this party. He was chatting with a lovely young brunette woman in a sundress, and for some reason he turned his head in our direction.

His eyes widened slightly as he took me in, and oddly enough he seemed to ignore the very large vampire who was now standing directly behind me. His dark face split into a brilliant smile, and he stood and bowed deeply in my direction. I had no idea what to make of this gesture, until I remembered what Faeryn had told me about some of the local islanders and their knowledge of fairies. I didn't want to offend him, so I nodded in his direction, and smiled.

Speaking close to my ear, Eric said, "What was that about?"

I said, "I think he knows a fairy when he sees one. Cool, huh?" It was strange to think that at home in Louisiana, vampires were the ones that got a lot of attention, but here it was fairies. Huh!

Robert had been the one to tell Eric about this whole Full Moon Party, and had explained the ritual. It was held every full moon, year round, and the genial proprietor hosted it by distributing free mushroom tea and serving it at 9:00 and after 12:00. Apparently the hallucinogenic psilocybin mushroom grew wild in the islands, and were considered a totally legal substance in the BVI's; so no laws were being broken if a person wished to take a little walk on the wild side. It was now a bit before midnight, and I could see people starting to gather around a booth where one could purchase a mug in which the "free" tea would be served.

Eric was taking all this in, and then asked me, "So, Lover, are you going to give it a try?"

I just rolled my eyes, snorted, and said, "I don't think so! Don't you think my life is "interesting" enough as it is? Besides, if I got too out of control, I might accidentally poof myself to the North Pole or somewhere!"

He just laughed and hugged me to him, and said, "Let's go take a stroll."

We walked up and down the street and looked at all the wares offered by the locals. I found a pair of neat dangly earrings that I liked, and Eric bought them for me and slipped them into my earlobes. We made our way back up to the second bar, and he sat on a wooden fence and watched me as I immersed myself into the teaming dance floor in front of the band that was playing the rap music. I had consumed just enough rum that I was laughing and dancing and jumping around with the rest of the masses, and having the time of my life! Amidst all the dancers, I could see a few glowing faces of other vampires. Once, between songs, I looked up and saw Eric talking to a couple of them.

I made my way over to him, but by the time I got there, they had already gone. I was hot and ready to take a break anyhow, so I grabbed him by his hand and led him out of the crowd. He had a relaxed smile on his handsome face, and with a start I realized that for the last couple of days, it was if my "amnesia" Eric had been returned to me. We had laughed, and talked about everything under the sun (well, moon really), and made love like crazy. Not once had the subject of vampire politics, or the unpleasant situation awaiting us at home come up.

Maybe these islands really were healing and magical, and not just for the Fae.

I wrapped both arms around him, and hugged him tight. I said, "Baby, this has been the most wonderful honeymoon in the world! I love you so much!"

My handsome husband hugged me back and said, "My wife, I am glad you are having a good time. I find this place…very relaxing. We will have to return here again."

That suited me just fine! Next, I asked him about the vampires he had been talking to earlier, and he said, "They were from Germany. Most of the vampires here are from Europe. They told me of a special cove that is almost exclusively for vampires. They invited us to join them later."

Really, I just didn't feel like sharing him with anyone tonight; but if he wanted to be with some of his own kind, I felt like I should let him. I asked him, "So, are we going?"

Eric shook his head. He said, "No, I think not. For one thing, I have plans for you when we get back to the boat (at this he wiggled his eyebrows) and for another, I have rather enjoyed not being around any other vampires for awhile. It has helped me clear my head. Also, you are so very attractive tonight that I would have to watch you every second! You might find one of those suave young Europeans more enticing than your old Viking, and then where would I be? I left my sword at home."

Wow! Eric was relaxed indeed to be kidding around about that sort of thing! I batted my eyes at him flirtatiously and said, "What? Do you mean to tell me that there are more enticing vampires than you? Ha! Bring 'em on!"

He just laughed, and picked me up and twirled me around. He told me, "Not likely! You are stuck with me now, Mrs. Northman!"

I was laughing like a maniac, and just having the best time of my whole life. I didn't ever want to go home! My vampire had set me down, and was just staring at me as if he had never quite seen me before. His sapphire eyes were locked onto mine, and suddenly serious, he said, "My wife, I love you. Let us go back to our yacht and let me show you how much."

Well, he didn't have to ask me twice. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him in the direction of the cabs. He pulled me up short, though, and said, "I know a shorter way." Before I knew what was happening, he had swooped me up in his arms and was flying me back to our cove.

When the lights of Cane Garden Bay came into sight, I could tell he was headed straight for the boat, but I remembered that our dinghy was still tied at the dock at the beach. I wanted to get my newly purchased things out of it if nothing else, so I asked him to let us get it and take it back to the _Starlight_. He complied, and after painstakingly disentangling our dinghy from the mass of others still at the dock, he started the little motor and we headed back to the boat.

Just as we were approaching the back platform, I saw another dolphin swimming close by. He was circling around, and I could only see him because the moonlight was so bright. I excitedly pointed him out to Eric, who smiled at my enthusiasm. The big fish came up fairly close to our dinghy, and then darted away. I wished I could get a good photo of him, but I knew it was much too dark for that even with a flash.

We had reached the boat, and I climbed out and tied the tender to the back of the _Starlight_, the way Jack and Shaun had taught me. I went on below while Eric checked out the all lines, and lights, and made sure everything was secure. By the time he had gotten below, I was waiting for him. I had stripped down to just a tiny pair of panties and a sheer bra and was sitting in a rather provocative pose on the edge of the dining table. I said in the most sultry voice I could manage, "The first night we got here, you promised to fuck me all over this boat. Don't you think it's time you kept your promise?"

I didn't have to ask him twice! I don't think there was a surface of that sailboat that we didn't visit at least once. Eventually though, we ended up back on our comfortable bed in our cabin.

Although we had been having fun for quite awhile, and he had already given me two outrageous climaxes, still he was not done. He seemed almost insatiable this evening, and when I teased him about it, he said, "Lover, ever since we arrived here, the fairy in your blood has been stronger than ever. I just cannot seem to help myself!"

Since I was the beneficiary of all this passion, I just decided to enjoy the side benefits of being here in the magical Islands. I was sure when we got home that I would probably be back to normal.

Right now, though, he was at his Eric-the-sex-god best. We were lying on our sides with him spooned behind me, and he was stroking my skin while whispering very naughty things in my ear. Wow! My little hootchie was hot and twitching and ready for him again. He had been playful before, but now he was more serious and passionate. He whispered, "Lover, do you trust me?"

I nodded. He said, "Let me show you something I think you will like." He rolled me over on all fours and I lay forward on my forearms. I could hear him open the drawer of his bedside table, but I couldn't see what he had gotten out. He lay behind me, and began to lick my folds from behind. I was already worked up, and it was feeling really good. He got on his knees, and entered me and began a slow thrusting. This was one of my favorite positions, because he always hit just the right spot. I looked back, and could see that he had apparently gotten out a little tube of some thick lubricant, and had put some on the tip of his finger. He smiled at me in that devastatingly sexy way of his and said softly, "Now, lover, just relax, and think of how good I feel inside of you. Don't think of anything else."

What in the world was he up to? I found out a split second later, because he had run his finger slowly over my rear entrance with the lubricant. I stiffened at little, because it was just…I didn't think good girls allowed things like that…but actually it felt kind of…exciting. I gasped, and he whispered, "Relax, love. You will like this, I promise."

Very slowly, while still sliding at a sedate pace in and out of me, he eased just the tip of his finger into my…backside. At first, it hurt some, but then when I finally relaxed it actually felt…good. As he thrust into me with his hardness, he was also very gently moving his finger in and out. It began to feel…incredible! The combination of the two was just mind-blowing and all I wanted was more. In no time at all I was about ready to explode. He could tell that I was hovering on the edge, and he whispered sexily "Cum for me, Sookie, let me feel you." That was all it took. I began to shudder as I came, bucking back against him, and I literally could not stop myself from crying out. He was so excited by my reaction that he soon had his own peak and finally he collapsed on the bed next to me and pulled me close.

He said, "You see? If you will let me, I can show you things that you will love."

I was still panting and twitching, and unable to speak in a coherent sentence. I was more than a little embarrassed by my wanton behavior, and I knew I was blushing like crazy. He felt my discomfort, and said gently, "My darling, you are my Bonded and my wife, and nothing that we do together is wrong. It only makes us closer. You know I adore you."

He was so old I bet he knew every trick in the book. In fact, he had probably written the book. I just buried my face in his chest and sighed in contentment. He just chuckled and said, "Sleep now, angel. Dream of me."

I feel asleep with him stroking my hair ever so gently. Mmmmmm.


	54. Chapter 54

_Author's Notes: I do not own any of these characters, they are entirely owned by their creator, Charlaine Harris. ****Warning! This chapter contains very explicit adult situations...proceed at your own risk!!!! What is a honeymoon, without some steamy scenes?_

Chapter 54

Sookie's POV

The next day, I woke just about glued to the side of my resting vampire. Upon taking inventory, I found that I was actually a little sore from the prior night's vigorous activities. I guessed maybe I needed a little more of Eric's blood. That thought led me to fantasizing about a mutual blood exchange, and even after all the crazy lovemaking of the night before I felt myself getting aroused. Wow, since we arrived here, my libido seemed to have ratcheted up several notches, and I wondered if that was also a side effect that the Islands had on fairies. I felt like I was wandering around in a sexual haze.

I also thought back on our last encounter, and tried to figure out how I felt about it. Finally I decided that Eric was right; whatever two married people want to do together was just their own business, and as long as he didn't get too wild, I guessed I might as well see where a thousand years of experience would get us. As I lay next to him, I absently ran my hand up and down his cool body, but of course there was no response. Well, unless I wanted to go around frustrated all day, I had better get my mind on other things!

Reluctantly, I rolled myself out of bed, and showered and dressed. The downside of being on a boat was that there was no gigantic bathtub to soak in. I really did miss our tub! After tucking in my vampire, I went into the galley and fixed some coffee. I saw Eric's cell phone and another book lying on the table. I grabbed some fruit and my coffee, and headed up top.

It was another breathtakingly spectacular day, and the warm gentle breeze greeted me as I stepped into the brilliant sunshine. I could see Shaun sitting cross-legged on the front deck, doing something to the end of a rope….er, line.

Brightly, I called out, "Good morning!"

He looked up, gave me a grin, and returned my greeting, "Good morning! Did you enjoy the party last night?"

I walked up to the front of the boat, and sat near him. I replied, "Yep, and for a girl from Louisiana, it was really different! What a scene! Do they really do that once a month?"

Smiling, he said, "Oh, yes, I think it pours huge amounts of cash into the local economy. I figured you would have a good time! Now, as soon as Jack gets back from the crew boat, we will be moving over to Soper's Hole, which is on the west end of Tortola."

It was such a beautiful day, and there was a nice breeze, so I asked eagerly, "Are we going to sail?"

He shook his head and said, "No, because when under sail, the boat can tilt over at a pretty steep angle, and Mr. Northman might end up rolled right out onto the floor. No offense, but I really don't want _him_ mad at me."

Well, dang. I was really looking forward to trying it out. I said, 'So, will we ever get the sails up? I notice that the winds lay down in the evening."

Shaun looked up to the sky, thought for a minute, and then said, "Actually, the forecast for tomorrow evening is predicting a pretty good breeze all night. Why don't you ask Jack? Here he comes now."

The Were captain was just pulling up in the crew dinghy, and Shaun went down to grab the line and pull him in. After they had secured the little boat, we all sat together in the cockpit and talked over our plans for the next couple of days. I told him that I knew Eric would love to get the sails up, if at all possible, and he said that he would plan a sailing trip for the following evening, and would even stay to captain the trip himself.

Before long, it was time to move the _Starlight_ to our next anchorage, Soper's Hole. It was only a short trip motoring over, so we should be there in plenty of time for me to meet Faeryn. It took just a second for me to pop from one place to the other, anyhow.

Actually, I was looking forward to the trip over to the next anchorage, because Jack and Shaun had said they would help me to learn about sailing. Jack showed me all about the different gauges and instruments, and showed me the proper procedure for starting the engine. After we had cast off from our mooring and gotten underway, Shaun took me around and pointed to all the parts of the boat, and told me the proper names. There was absolutely no way I could remember it all, but they said that was normal.

Once we were out in the open water Jack even let me steer some, which was loads of fun; and all too quickly we arrived at our destination. This cove was already fairly full of boats, and once again we were moored on the last row of mooring balls. By the time we were all tied up and secured, it was lunch time; and instead of going to shore I fixed us all a little something to eat on board. During lunch the men regaled me with amusing tales of previous cruises gone awry. Before I knew it, it was nearly time for me to go and meet Faeryn. Yawning, I told them both that I was going to go take a nap, and that I would see them later. I figured that it was unlikely they would ever discover that I was gone.

Going down to our stateroom, I changed into some white shorts and a blue halter top. I kissed my sleeping vampire, and made sure he was covered. I placed my cellphone in a waterproof zip-loc bag, just in case! I centered myself, and tried to summon my energies. I focused on my destination, and it only took me two tries before "pop"! I was standing on Sandy Cay! Woo Hoo! I had done it on my own!

Behind me, I heard some enthusiastic clapping; and I turned to see Faeryn, stretched out on one of a pair of lounge chairs, situated under a colorful beach umbrella. Today she was wearing a cute aqua top and a pristine pair of white Capri pants. Her jewelry was made of turquoise and tiny pearls. She exclaimed, "Brava, Sookie! I am so proud of you! Come sit by me and we'll talk over today's lesson."

I took the unoccupied chair, and she said, "All right, you told me of your experiences with your attacker, and with the fangbanger at your vampire's club. Both of these incidents occurred when you were angry. Being able to project the force of your magic in self-defense is a very practical skill, and one the Prince is especially anxious for you to learn to control. Now, let me begin by explaining…."

*****

My lesson went on for the next two hours, and by that time, I was completely exhausted. I had practiced on focusing my magical energy to a particular point, and then projecting it. I had not practiced on a live subject, but a series of objects that Faeryn had conjured up for "target practice." Things had gotten out of hand a couple of times. Once, I had missed the target and several fish had floated to the surface of the nearby water, clearly stunned; another time, I had set a dry palm tree on fire, which my tutor had quickly extinguished with a wave of her hand. After that, she taught me how to turn down the amperage a little.

She cautioned me, "Remember, Sookie, it is easier for you to use and control your magic here, in these Islands. It may be much more unpredictable when you return home. As you age, and with practice, you will eventually be much more in command of your gifts."

It sounded to me like I would be riding the bicycle with the training wheels on for quite awhile, so to speak, but at least I felt I was gaining a little ground here. We sat and stared out at the water for a few minutes; and I realized that I had not asked my beautiful tutor much about herself, so I asked, "Faeryn, do you live here all the time? What do you do?"

She smiled, and said, "Yes, my dear, I live on Tortola and have a little art gallery in Road Town. I sell my paintings and jewelry that I make. In fact, I made what I'm wearing now."

Wow! She must be very talented, unless…

She could tell what I was thinking, and said, "No, little one. Art is my gift, not part of my magic. Not all fairies are artists, but all they do love art."

I told her how much I had admired her jewelry. She laughed merrily and said, "I will have to make something special for my new fairy-sister Sookie. I always wanted a little sister! Now, I can tell you are weary, and should rest. Using your magical energies can be exhausting at first! Shall we plan a lesson for tomorrow? Your yacht is anchored in Soper's Hole, correct?"

I nodded, and she continued, "For tomorrow's lesson, we will need a live subject."

Ack! Remembering the burning palm tree and the poor floating fish, I asked timidly, "Are you sure I'm ready for that?"

The lovely half-fairy gave me her musical laugh, and said, "Quite sure. I promise, this will be easier than anything you have attempted so far! I will meet you at a restaurant called Brewster's, to the left of the marina. Be sure and bring one of your guards…preferably that gorgeous shifter! He's quite the little hottie, isn't he? I'm surprised your vampire lets him around you; the undead are all _so_ possessive!"

Come to think of it, I guess that Eric had never even laid eyes on Shaun, because the shifter always worked days. It wouldn't matter though, because now we were Twice-Bonded _and_ married; how much more attached to him could I get without surgery?

I just grinned and said, "If you think my bodyguard is a hottie, you should see my vampire! Actually, Shaun kind of looks like Eric, just not as…impressive!"

"Spoken like a true newly-wed!" she teased. "I suppose I may never get the chance to find out. Even though I'm not full blooded, vampires make me very nervous. My scent is very strong here in the Islands."

Shaking my head, I said, "Well, as a matter of fact, I was going to bring that up. Eric says that my blood tastes more strongly of fairy lately and that he seems to be getting somewhat immune to it. He even says he doesn't have the urge to drain my cousin Claudine anymore when he's around her, and she's full-blooded. Do you know anything about that?"

Thoughtfully, she tapped her bottom lip with one perfectly manicured fingertip. Finally she said, "As you age and your magic becomes stronger, so will the Fae component in your blood. That is quite natural. Due to the Royal bloodline, it may become very strong indeed! The magic created during the Second Bonding must have been quite powerful, and that combined with continued blood exchanges with your ancient vampire must be making yours even more concentrated.

None of that particularly surprises me, but the immunity that the Viking claims…that is unprecedented, as far as I know. I understand that the Second Bonding allows you to take as much of his blood as you want without danger of being turned. Who knows? Perhaps this is a similar safeguard, which will allow him to have your fairy blood with danger of wanting to drain you. I wonder if it gives him immunity from only your blood relations or to all fairies in general. Either way, he is extremely unique!"

Huh. I guessed we _were_ unique, just like everyone kept saying. Faeryn stood up, waved her hand at the umbrella and chairs, which promptly disappeared, and said, "All right, go back to your vampire, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

I thought of Eric's perfectly fine body, just waiting for me back in our cabin, and this time had no trouble at all poofing back to him.

*******

I spent the rest of the afternoon reading, sunning, and napping on the _Starlight_. I could hardly wait until first dark, and of course I jumped on my Viking the minute he opened his eyes. He grinned broadly and said, "You must have had a good time today. You seem to be in a good humor."

Enthusiastically, I told him all about my day. He lay with his hands behind his head, and smiled at my stories indulgently. He said, "I'm happy that you are enjoying your days, and I know _I_ am enjoying our nights."

He pulled me in for a kiss that somehow led to another, then another, and pretty soon we were getting started on yet another fantastic evening.

******

Eric's POV

I wake to my Bonded jumping on top of me and kissing me passionately. She is bubbling with good cheer. These Islands clearly agree with her and I vow to bring her back here often. Now I am especially glad that the ban against vampires in the Islands has been lifted. Not only is her magic stronger here, so is her fairy taste, and also her libido. A win-win combination all around, as far as I can see.

Last night was completely incredible. She is so trusting, and so very willing to please me. I know she is somewhat shy in some ways, due to her upbringing, and needs a little coaxing. I want to train her to be able to ask me for anything, because then I can please her even more. All she will have to do is whisper it in my ear, and it will be done. I have a few ideas on how to get her past her few inhibitions, and I intend to start tonight. I am hoping for her sake that by the time we return to Louisiana, she will have lost some of her shyness.

For someone of her age, she seems curiously innocent; and I am certain that she has just had the misfortune of having lovers that have not taken enough time with her. The idea of being the one to teach her the art of physical love is wonderful to me. I have always prided myself on my abilities as far as sex was concerned, and I have always given my sexual partners great pleasure. The difference with this relationship is that I actually love her, a first for me. In fact, the word love seems completely inadequate for what it is that we feel for each other.

This trip has been the perfect time for us to learn about each other, and so far I have enjoyed every minute of it. I think back to the Full Moon Party, and I have to smile to myself. In my mind's eye I can see her dancing and jumping around and laughing like a maniac, while surrounded by a veritable sea of humanity in what the locals very imaginatively call a bar. I enjoyed speaking German to the vampires I ran into, because I like to keep up my language skills. Northern Louisiana doesn't present all that many opportunities to do so. If all goes to plan in New Orleans, perhaps the future will hold more chance of travel. I would like to show Sookie some of the world, now that we vampires can travel openly.

Last night, I was unwilling to go with the others to the vampire's cove because quite honestly for once I have rather enjoyed being away from others of my kind. I was a little afraid to take Sookie there, because right now her fairy scent is so strong; no sense tempting fate. Anyway, she has quite enough vampires chasing after her back home. It would be my luck that a pack of them would follow her back to Louisiana.

For another thing, I am trying to give Sookie a little break from the vampire world. Well, except for me. When we return, she will be completely immersed in it right up to her lovely neck; and I have seen over the years that she has a definite limit as to how much of our company she can tolerate, especially when we are not bothering to hide our truer natures. I am afraid New Orleans is certain to be one of those occasions; but now that she is my Bonded, she will have to learn to accept some of our ways even though they may seem…wrong to her human sensibilities.

I have been enjoying this special time with my new wife, and understand now why the humans take these wedding retreats. I have come to know her so much better, and I think she catches glimpses of the side of me that she first came to love.

Perhaps just as importantly, this trip has allowed me the opportunity to step back and take stock of all that has happened in the last year. I have genuinely relaxed for the first time in many years, and it has cleared my thinking to a remarkable degree. The timing of this trip proved to be perfect, because I needed to be certain that what I am about to do in New Orleans is the correct path.

I listen to Sookie tell me animatedly about her daytime adventures. I am very glad she is enjoying herself. I love to see her brilliant smile! I am especially interested to hear about her lessons in magic. Even for a vampire, fairy magic is a strange and mysterious thing, and I will be most interested to see how powerful she actually becomes over the years; just as long as she does not use any of her fairy tricks on me, that is! Her ability to communicate with me during my daytime rest is nothing short of miraculous and I believe unprecedented. If it is any indication of her eventual strength, she might well be more magical than even Niall anticipated.

Just watching how happy and animated she is makes me want her, and I can feel myself stirring. One of the many pleasures of this relationship is waking to a gorgeous, amorous partner and willing donor, all rolled into one; I have come to treasure this daily ritual. I have scheduled the arrival of our ride to the night dive so as to allow plenty of time for thorough lovemaking, and I intend to begin right now. I pull her to me and begin to taste her sweet mouth, and then other things.

*****

Sookie's POV

After our lovemaking, my new husband said, "My love, it is nearly time for our night dive, so put on that pretty orange bathing suit and let us prepare to go. You need to eat something light before we leave. There will be someone here to pick us up in about half an hour."

I did as he suggested, and then we went topsides and waited for our ride. I told Eric all about the plans for the sailing trip scheduled for the following evening, and he was very excited by the prospect. Quite a few minutes later than expected, an ancient man of color pulled alongside our sailboat in a rather old and beat up wooden motor boat. He peered up at Eric rather suspiciously and said, "You de vamp dat want de ride t' de night dive?"

I was expecting a sharp reply, but my new relaxed-Eric just smiled and said, "Yes, I am. This is my wife, Sookie."

I stepped up to the side of the boat, leaned over the life-line and smiled down at the old man. He took one look at me and a wide grin split his weathered face. He said, "Good ev'nen to you, m'lady! You be one of de old ones, right?"

I supposed by "one of the old ones" he meant he knew I was part fairy. He looked back at Eric and frowned. He said rather disapprovingly, "Dis vamp, he _really_ you husband?"

I laughed out loud and then said, "Yes, he is really my husband!"

The old man just shook his head in apparent dismay. He said, "Vamps no good for de old ones, m'lady. They be dang'rous!"

I could see Eric roll his eyes and sigh exaggeratedly. I smiled kindly at the old man and winked. I said, "Oh, this one just _looks_ big and mean. He is really as gentle as a kitten, and he takes very good care of me."

Now it was Eric's turn to look a little dismayed. I doubted anyone in the past thousand years or so had ever referred to him as kittenish. Anyway, the old fellow helped me into his little beat-up boat, and Eric flew down and landed so gently he barely caused the boat to rock. I think he did it just to show off. He had a bag full of my snorkel gear in one hand, which he proceeded to stow behind one seat.

We sat on a bench in the front of the little boat, and the man gunned the motor and away we went. It was a beautiful evening, and the moon was still nearly full so that I could see fairly well. In fact, I had noticed recently that my night vision seemed to be improving. We rode for quite awhile, and I just enjoyed bouncing along in the stiff salt breeze, holding hands with my vampire. I could tell he was having a good time, too.

Finally, we approached the end of what looked to be a cove in a small islet. There was a string of boats riding at anchor in a long line. With their anchoring lights on, they looked like jewels floating on the dark water that was surrounding them. This was a night dive set up specifically for vampires. The water was so clear here and vampires could see so well at night that they really didn't need artificial lights even under water. Any artificial lights were really more for the human companions.

We had pulled closer in to shore than many of the other boats since I could only snorkle, and the old man said, "De reef for de dive is 'long dere (he pointed) and de water be deep just past dere (he indicated about the second boat in the string)." He hauled out a battery operated underwater light, and handed it to me. He pointed to a point just off the beach. He said, "De snorkel be best ober dere, but not so good a' night. Dive better a' night."

Eric grabbed my bag of snorkel stuff, and said, "Come on, I'll get you started."

We waded in to shore and then walked down the beach towards the shallow end of the reef. I put on my all gear, which he seemed to find highly amusing. We swam out to the shallow end of the reef. He paddled around with me for a little while, and we saw some amazing fish, corals, and other sea life; but I could tell he was just itching to get out into the deeper water. I said, "Honey, go on. I'll be fine. If I get tired, I'll either go back to the boat, or just wait for you on the beach."

He nodded in agreement and said, "Call me if you need me," and then dove back down and swam rapidly toward the deeper water. I went back to exploring the reef. Frankly, the old guy was right. It was a lot more fun to snorkel in the daytime. It was almost eerie at night, especially by myself. I sat on the beach for awhile, just watching the other boats riding at anchor.

There was one sailboat anchored near the middle of the flotilla that reminded me of the _Starlight. _I could see a vampire with long dark hair sitting on the back platform, dangling his feet in the water. Before long, a blond head bobbed up out of the water, and he reached in and pulled out a beautiful blonde girl in a tiny thong bikini.

She gave him a big kiss, and he patted her bottom fondly. I smiled to myself, and wondered if they were on their honeymoon, too. Just then, I was surprised to see another head bob to the surface, and another vampire male pulled himself up onto the platform. He had a knock-out build, but must be fairly young, because his dark blond hair was cut in a modern short cut. The girl had gone to get him a towel, and began to dry him off. He stood, and then pulled her to _him_ for a passionate kiss!

I drew in my breath, waiting for the bloodshed that was certain to follow. I was completely unprepared for what happened next. The dark-haired vampire walked casually up behind her, and although she still had her arms wrapped around the blond male's neck, the dark one ran his hands around her body and began to caress her breasts. He snugged himself in close behind her, and I could see that she was slowly rubbing her ass back and forth against his manhood.

Did they not realize that everyone anchored nearby could see them? I blushed, but found that I absolutely could not tear my eyes away from this wild scene. I could hear the blond vampire laughing, the sounds coming clearly across the water. He took her arms from around his neck and lowered them to her sides, while the other one untied her bikini top. The blond vampire lowered his head to her ample breasts and began to suckle, while the dark one ran one hand between her legs and pushed aside the tiny strap of fabric of her thong; and by the way she was squirming I knew he was caressing her nub.

Much to my dismay, I suddenly realized that my own little hootchie had become wet and throbbing. I realized that I was holding my breath, and slowly let it out. The blond vampire stood up straight, and easily picked the girl up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her down below, closely followed by the other male. I found myself sort of wondering what exactly they were going to do next, then mentally chastised myself for such unladylike thoughts! What was I doing watching all that ? I was just…bad!

Not a minute later, two more heads popped up out of the water, and a vampire woman and what appeared to be a human man climbed onto the back deck; and soon they, too, went below. Finally, I realized what I was seeing…it was a nest. Bill had told me about them, and said that the vampires of the nest almost always shared their humans. I thought he had meant just for blood, but apparently not.

Now that that completely erotic little sideshow was over, I lay back on the sand and just watched the stars for awhile, and fantasized about my Viking. After awhile, I figured I had better go on back to the boat before I saw anything else that I wasn't expecting! As I waded back out to the old wooden boat, the old man took my gear, and helped pull me in. In his thick Island patois, he said, "M'lady, you gun t' call de big fish now?"

I was having a little trouble understanding him, but I didn't want to offend the old guy; so I sat and thought about it and then repeated, "Oh! Am I going to call the big fish?" I had no idea what fish he meant, and how could I call a fish, anyhow?

He nodded, and grinned. He said, "De big fish, him no like vamps dat much. But dey lub de old ones!" I translated in my mind _the big fish don't like vamps, but they love the old ones. _Hmmmm_._

I said, "What kind of big fish? How do I call it?"

He peered at me like I was kind of slow, but then he said, "I see you be a young 'un, an' neber call de fish. De dolphin (he made the motion of a dolphin jumping in and out of the waves) he lub de old ones. You jus' git in de wader, and t'ink hard, an' he come t' you."

It sounded interesting, but a little scary. As much as I loved dolphins, they were huge. I asked somewhat nervously, "They are very big. Will they hurt me?"

He cackled and slapped his knee. He replied, "No, m'lady! He lub you! He let you hold him fin, and swim wit' him! Call him, you see!"

I guessed it was worth a try, so I slid back into the water and waded out away from the boat a little ways, until I was about chest-deep. I concentrated for a long time on a mental picture of the dolphin I had seen around our boat, and then looked around. Nothing! I looked back at the old man and shrugged. He called out to me, "Gib him time, he soon come!"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I could see a dark motion out in the deeper water. I could see several shapes, coming to the surface and then disappearing. Suddenly, not twenty feet in front of me popped up the head of a dolphin. He chattered at me "_eee eee eee_!" I stood very, very still and he put his head down and swam slowly towards me. Behind him, I could sense there were others.

He circled me, and I gasped at how big he seemed once he was close. He was much bigger than I was! I tentatively put out one hand and he slid under my hand. His skin felt soft and smooth, almost like rubber. Out of the blowhole on the top of his head, I heard a gentle puff of air. My heart was beating like crazy. How cool! He swam around again and this time sort of gently nudged me with his snout. I petted him, and he rolled onto his side and looked at me with one big eye, and seemed to wink! I thought dolphins had black eyes, but this one's was an unusual shade of gray. Wait! Now, where had I seen eyes that color?….Oh!... Shaun!

I never knew exactly how much shifters or Weres could understand me when in their animal forms, but it was worth a try. I said out loud, "Shaun! Is that you?"

He replied, "Eeee Eeeeeeeee!"

I took that as a yes. Somehow knowing it was him made the whole thing less scary. He swam in another large circle, and then came and hovered nearby. I reached out and held onto his large top fin, and off we went. He pulled me around in a circle slowly, and then once I had centered myself, he took off like a shot! I was holding on for dear life! I could see that other dolphins had come to join us and were swimming alongside. This was just about the most amazing thing I had ever done, next to flying with Eric.

Our little pod swam around in large circles for quite awhile, and then I realized time was getting away from me and Eric might be wondering where I had gone. I sort of doubted the old fellow on the boat would tell him a thing, either. I called out to Shaun, "I need to get back now!" and thought it about it pretty hard, too, just for good measure.

Sure enough, he circled back around and before I knew it we were back near the old wooden boat. I let go of him, and he sort of stood half-way out of the water, and waved both his flippers at me. He said, "Eeee Eee Eeeeeeee!" and then dove back into the water. He and the rest of the pod swam off towards the open sea.

I paddled back to the boat, and the old fellow was grinning to beat the band. As he helped me in, he said, "See, m'lady? Dey lub you!"

I hated to be the one to break it to him that the one that I had been interacting with the most was not strictly speaking a dolphin, except part-time. However, the others had seemed friendly enough, so maybe even if Shaun hadn't been there, I would have gotten a ride anyhow.

I was pleasantly tired from my adventure, and just lay in the front seat of the boat and closed my eyes, and drowsed. Before I knew it, a dripping vampire was standing over me. He said, "Hello, Lover. Did you have fun? I wish you could have come with me. It was very beautiful."

I smiled, and said, "Oh, I had a wonderful time." I looked back at the old man, and he was shaking his head violently from side to side. I could see that he didn't want me to tell the vampire about calling the dolphins, so I figured I would just tell Eric all about it later.

It was time to go back to the _Starlight_, and so we did. On the way, Eric held me in his lap and nuzzled me and we kissed and laughed and generally acted like newlyweds. After we were unloading my gear, my vampire took me in his arms and flew me onto the deck, and set me down gently. The old boatman watched all this carefully, and as he was casting off to leave, he called to me, "Goo' Bye, m'lady. Him ain't too bad for a vamp!"

The vampire in question said dryly, "High praise, indeed. Now, my love, why don't we go and have a shower? I'll help you wash your hair."

*******

After our shower, I stood in the little bathroom and toweled my hair dry. I looked around and wondered where my vampire had gotten off to, so I pulled on some panties and tied one of my wraps around myself. I went out into the main cabin, and noticed that he had turned all of the cabin lights off. There was still plenty of light coming through the portholes for me to see well enough to move around, though.

From across the cabin, I heard a deep voice say softly, "Hello, my lover. Come sit with me."

In the shadows, I could see him sitting on the built-in sofa, and he had not put on any clothes after our shower. My goodness, he looked so good sitting there! His long blond hair was brushed straight back away from his face, and he was giving me the sexy-Eric seduction smile. Oh God! My girl parts started heating up immediately. He looked so very…masculine sitting there, and I could see quite clearly he was already aroused. I was drawn to him like a hummingbird to nectar. When I reached him, he held out his arms and said "Sit here, between my legs."

I didn't know what he was up to, but I was willing to find out; so I sat down between his legs. He pulled my back against his cool muscular chest and held me in place with one arm, and I could feel the hardness of his erection pressed between us. He whispered in my ear, "I want to make you scream for me, my little fairy. I want to make you cum for me."

He untied the wrap from around my chest, and pulled it clear from between us. I could feel his wonderful skin next to my bare back and I sighed in pleasure. He ran his hand lightly around the outside edges of my panties, and stroked my mound through the thin fabric a few times. He then slid one long finger up under the fabric and stroked my folds slowly from one end to the other. Oh…oh….wow! I was instantly wet.

He blew in my ear a little and whispered sexily, "Did that make you wet, lover? Do you want more?"

I nodded, unwilling to speak and break the erotic spell he was weaving. He took both hands, and ripped the sides of my panties, and then pulled them free and tossed them aside. He wrapped both arms around me at my waist, and with with his fingers he was lightly stroking my mound and my inner thighs. Every so often, he would graze my neck and shoulders with his fangs. Each time, it would send chills through my whole body and I would shiver. I was longing for him to touch me on my nub, and my hootchie was throbbing in anticipation.

Again, next to my ear, he murmured, "Do you want me to touch you? If so, you have to say it."

I nodded my head _yes_, but he said, "No, lover, you have to _ask_ me."

Oh dear! I didn't care that we had been having spectacular sex for months now, it was one thing to _do_ it and quite another to say _it_. I began to blush like crazy, and shook my head. He chuckled down in his chest, and in that low deep voice that sent shivers through me he said softly, "You are my wife and my Bonded, and I want to give you pleasure. You can ask me for anything and I will do it, but you must learn to trust me enough to ask."

All the while he had kept up lightly running his fingers around my mound, but not touching me where I most wanted. I felt like I was about ready to burst into flames from wanting his touch. Finally, I summoned enough courage to whisper, "Eric, touch me please?"

Unrelenting, he said, "Where?"

Ah! He was going to drive me mad! I could feel my face was burning with embarrassment, but the rest of my body was burning with need. In the softest voice I could manage, I finally said, "Please baby, stroke my clit."

"Gladly. Is this where you like it?" He took one long finger and ran it through my wet folds, until he found just the right spot. He began to rub it in a small circular motion, then back and forth, but very slowly. Oh, dear god! I couldn't help it, I moaned out loud.

Again, I heard his soft chuckle and he said, "Ah, very nice. You feel so hot and wet. Does this feel good? Is that how you like it?"

Ah…ah…it felt amazing, but after a minute of that slow, slow rubbing I really wanted him to speed it up. He of course knew it, and he whispered sexily, "Say it! Tell me what you like!"

Again, as softly as I could, I begged, "Rub me faster, please. Ah…."

He complied, and for a minute I just lay back against him and squirmed against his talented hand. Before I could reach my climax though, he leaned us both forward slightly and using the other hand, he slid his middle finger up inside me. He slid it in and out a few times, seeming to feel inside me, and then…oh, wow! He had found it! He started tapping lightly on some special hidden spot inside me, and it felt absolutely incredible. He had never stopped rubbing my clit with his other hand, either.

He could tell I was nearly speechless with pleasure, but he said, "Say it, Sookie. Say, Eric, make me cum."

I was past caring _what_ I said at this point, so I panted out, "Please! Eric, please! Make me cum for you!" In another minute, I did just that. I could feel my muscles spasm around his fingers and I saw flashes of red and gold as I climaxed. After what seemed like one of the longest orgasms of my life, I lay back limply in his arms, twitching and panting. He said, "I just love it when you cum for me. Now, I am going to tell you what _I_ want."

I nodded this time because I really _couldn't_ speak; my mind was total mush. He was gently rubbing my nipples, which were still hard as rocks. After giving me a few minutes to recuperate, he said, "I want you to turn around and straddle me, but just sit on my lap."

I did, and he kissed me deeply, with one of his world-class kisses. He said, "Now, I want you to put your sweet little pussy over me, but just tease me a little. I love it when you do that!"

After the orgasm he had just given me, I was ready to do _anything_ he wanted, so I did just exactly what he told me. I found that _him_ telling _me_ out loud what to do was completely erotic. He was rubbing my breasts, and suckling them. He moaned as I teased his tip. He looked into my eyes and said, "Now, lower yourself very slowly onto my cock. Slowly!"

I complied, and as I took more and more of his hardness in, he moaned and said, "Ah! Yes...you feel so hot and swollen wrapped around me! Now, ride me, Sookie."

I started to rock back and forth grinding my clit into him on the forward motion. After a few minutes of that, he held my hips up and began thrusting into me in earnest. I could feel the lust and desire and love bouncing back and forth between us through our Bond, and it was so hot! I felt like I was just on fire! I could feel that we were both getting closer to our completion, and his eyes had never left mine. His blue eyes were glittering and he told me, "I want you to feed from me, because it makes me cum so hard."

Well, I wanted the exact same thing. I wanted to please him as much as he had pleased me. I wanted to feel his sweet thick blood on my tongue, and I was aching to feel his fangs in me as well. He held his wrist to his mouth and I heard the little crunch, then he put it to my mouth. I immediately started to suck, not timidly like I once had, but hard, because I knew that was what he wanted. I leaned forward, and allowed him to bite into my breast and once he began to feed, that was it for both of us. In the midst of my own orgasm, I could feel him filling me, and he lifted his head from my breast, threw it back and howled.

Each time we had done the mutual blood exchange, it seemed to get more intense. The pleasure that rolled back and forth was just...indescribable. I finally just laid forward and put my full weight on him, and he wrapped both arms around me and held me to him. I have never been so spent. He murmured hoarsely into my ear, his lovely accent thick, "I love you, wife. In my long life, no one has ever pleased me more." We sat just like that, completely still, for a long time; and eventually I feel asleep in his arms.


	55. Chapter 55

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them for our amusement. **** Any honeymoon featuring our favorite Viking would have to be very, very steamy, and the Virgin Islands effect Sookie's libido in a major way! This chapter begins with a dream that Sookie has. If you want to see what her dream was about, I have published it under a different title, named "Sookie's Dream: Out-take of Pour Some Sugar On Me". I am warning you! Very adult in content! Also, do not read if you are a Bill-hater! It has nothing at all to do with the plot, and remember: it is just a dream!*** This is a very long chapter, and it is because I couldn't bear to leave you guys hanging...you'll see what I mean! _

Chapter 55

Sookie's POV 

When I woke the next morning, I felt the last of the spasms of an orgasm from a really intense sex dream fading. I was breathing hard, and my heart was thundering in my chest. It had been so real! Oh, my God! Where on earth had that come from?...Oh!...Of course! I remembered witnessing the wild scene on the yacht from the night before. I blushed, somewhat guiltily remembering my whole dream, but slowly I began to smile. I guess a girl can't very well help what she dreams, can she?

I was lying on my side, and I could feel the long cool body of the Viking spooned behind me, one muscular arm draped over me possessively. I just lay there savoring the feel of his body so close to mine, and my thoughts wandered to our passionate lovemaking from the night before. Honestly, just _thinking_ about it made me blush again. I wondered if I'd ever be able to just tell him what I liked without being embarrassed. I guessed that was what last night's "lesson" had been all about.

I was getting hot just thinking about him whispering in my ear. It seemed like since I got here, practically all I could think about was having sex! Maybe that was just normal for a young woman on her honeymoon, though. Well, enough of that! I shouldn't lie around and fantasize about sex all day. I had to get up and use the bathroom, so I wriggled out from under my sleeping vampire's arm and went and took care of my human needs.

After dressing in the new sun dress that Eric had bought me, I looked at the clock and realized it was later than I thought. I was supposed to meet Faeryn pretty soon. I would just have to wait and get lunch ashore, because I didn't have time to even make coffee. I rounded up some sandals and my purse, and headed up top.

Andy, one of the crew members from the first night we had arrived, was sitting in the cockpit reading a book. As he caught sight of me, he put it down, and said, "Hello, Mrs. Northman. I traded with Jack for today, because he will be sailing with you tonight."

I had been hoping that Shaun would be on duty, because I wanted him to go with me in to shore. I looked around, and fortunately he was up front, sunning. I called to him, "Hey, you! Shaun! Want to take me in to shore?"

He bolted up with a start, so I thought maybe he had been snoozing a bit. He yawned and said sheepishly, "Sure, Sookie, let me get my shirt back on." He slipped a nice polo shirt on over his perfectly tanned chest. In a minute, we had climbed into the Zodiac, and we were headed into shore. He tied us up at the dock, and as he helped me climb out of the boat, a little sizzle of energy passed between us. He raised his RayBans, looked at me with his lovely gray eyes, and winked, just as he had the night before. I hadn't mentioned anything at first, because I didn't know how much he wanted to talk about it. He must not have minded too much though, because the first thing he asked was, "Did you enjoy your night dive last night?"

I replied, "Yes! Very much! I was a little surprised to see _you_ there, though."

He said, "Well, actually, I hadn't planned on it, but I was out swimming with this pod that I hang with, and they were on their way to play with a fairy, so I just went along. Imagine my surprise when that fairy turned out to be _you_!"

I blushed a little, and said, "I'm really very little fairy, actually."

He snorted, and said, "Are you sure? Dolphins usually won't answer a call for just anyone. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the ride."

I said honestly, "To tell you the truth, it was one of the high points of my whole life! What a rush! No wonder you choose that form to change in to."

He grinned, and said, "Nothing like a dolphin to cheer you up, right? Now, can I direct you somewhere?"

I said, "Yep. I need to find a place to get some film developed, and then I need to find a restaurant called Brewster's."

Shaun escorted me to a place to drop off my film, and the attendant said my photos would be ready in an hour. We went and found the restaurant, and I sat with him on the open deck until I saw Faeryn coming towards us. She came up to the table, and I performed the introductions. Shaun smiled that devastatingly perfect smile of his, and she returned it with one of her own. Her eyes were glowing, and today they were the same blue as the deep water harbor that lay in front of us. I could feel the energy passing between she and the shifter, and had to suppress a smile. I predicted a little "dolphin calling" in a certain half-fairy's future.

We all sat down and had lunch together, and as soon as we were done, she said, "Will you excuse us for a second, Shaun? We'll be right back. I followed her around the corner of the restaurant and she said, "Sookie, today I want you to try and get Shaun to sit there while we go have our lesson, and then forget that we were ever gone. Here's what you do…"

Well, it worked out pretty much like she said. I was glad that I had picked a shady table, because I would hate to have left him sitting out in the full sun. I had no idea how long we would be gone, and I didn't want him to get heat stroke. The hypnotizing, or glamoring, or whatever it was, was pretty easy, especially since I had already been able to do it on my own.

We left him sitting there in the shade, with a couple of bottles of water. Faeryn said, "Sookie, hold my hand. I am taking you to my gallery, so we can practice in private."

A minute later, we were standing inside a small art gallery. The paintings on the wall were lovely. They were loosely painted in the impressionist style, and most were of local scenes. I would love to have one hanging in our new house, and told her so. She said, "Just pick one, my dear, and it shall be yours!"

I said, "Oh, no! I want to pay you, of course! This is your business, and it just wouldn't be right."

Shaking her head, she said, "I told you I always wanted a sister, Sookie, and I choose you! I will enjoy knowing that you remember our time together, every time you see it! Now, which one do you like the best?"

Well, I didn't want to offend her by refusing her gift, so I looked carefully at each painting. At last, I chose one that looked exactly like Sandy Cay, with a white and blue sailboat anchored off the shore. She said with delight, "Oh! I'm glad you picked that one! It's one of my favorites. I'll send it out to your boat."

She took it off the wall and wrapped it up carefully, and just when I was going to ask her how she was going to get it to the _Starlight_, she waved her hand and it was gone! Well, duh, Sookie! I bet Fairy Express was lots faster than UPS, and cheaper too.

After that, she said, "All right, little sister, I want to show you something that you may or may not be quite ready for. I just thought we'd give it a try. Do you see that nautilus shell sitting on that table over there? Well, I want you to call it to you."

I must have looked confused, because she said, "Like this…" and she held out her hand, palm up, and the white shell suddenly appeared in her hand. She sent it back to its original location, and said, "So far, you have been projecting your energy away from you. In this case, you project it to the object you want, surround the object, and then call your energy back to you. The object comes right along with it."

Huh. Sounds easy, right? Wrong. I tried to move that silly shell for about ten minutes, with no luck. She sighed, and said, "Okay, let's try something a little easier. She held out her hand, and in her palm rested a feather. She said, "Now, this little feather weighs practically nothing, right? You should be able to at least move this little thing with no problem. Now, concentrate!"

I summoned my energy, and concentrated. I could feel it leaving me and before I knew it, the feather was gently twirling in the palm of her hand. She said, "Now, call it back!"

I summoned it back, and sure enough, the feather floated right to me, and settled obediently in my own outstretched palm! I gave a hoot and started laughing. Faeryn said, "That was excellent! Now, sister, I will tell you a little secret. In magic, weight means absolutely nothing. It is really as easy to call a brick as a feather. You thought you couldn't move the shell, so you couldn't. Belief in your own magic is most important. Now, try the shell again."

I drew in a deep breath, and tried again. This time, the shell moved towards me about three inches, fell off the edge of the table, and broke into a hundred pieces.

I wailed, "Oh, no! Faeryn, I'm so sorry!"

She laughed her wind-chime laugh, waved her hand, and the shell was back together and sitting on the table. We practiced a little longer, with mixed success. That shell had as many lives as a cat! Finally, I was getting worn out. It sure took a lot of energy to move a little shell! Anyway, she said it was time for us to go back, so we popped back to the restaurant.

Shaun was still parked exactly where I had left him, so at least I got _that_ lesson right. We sat down with him as if we had never left, and Faeryn saw that I was about to rouse him. She shook her head at me, and held up one finger in a "just a minute" gesture. She leaned in to Shaun, and whispered into his ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but a slow smile spread across his handsome face. Finally, she sat up, looked at me and told me, "Go ahead."

A little loudly, I said, "Hey! Shaun!"

He shook his head sharply, and then looked around with clear eyes. He said, "Sorry, ladies, I think I was daydreaming or something."

I said, "Shaun, would you be a doll and go pick up my film for me? Here's the money, and the claim number."

He nodded cheerfully, took the money and little slip of paper, and bounded off. After he was out of earshot, I said, "I think we will be on the boat for most of the day tomorrow, and I may not be able to get away to meet you."

She sat still and thought for a minute, and then said, "Sookie, I think I would like to meet your vampire."

Was she crazy? I looked at her quizzically, and she said, "I have been giving a great deal of thought to what you said about your vampire's immunity to fairies. I want to see if it is true."

I said, "As much as I'd love for you to meet him, it sounds dangerous. We aren't blood related, and what happens if he tries to drain you? He's not just your average vampire, you know. He's really, really fast, and might be able to catch you. I would never be able to forgive myself, or him either probably, if he harmed you."

She said, "I am willing to take the risk. Call me tomorrow when it is convenient and I will meet you."

I shook my head doubtfully, and said, "Well, think it over. He actually has a lot of control anyway, because he is so old. Maybe it will be okay."

By this time, I could see Shaun returning with my photos. He handed the package to me, along with my change. I couldn't wait to see all my photos and looked through the stack immediately. There were some pretty good ones of the _Starlight_, and one that Shaun had taken of me lying in the hammock in front of Foxy's. One of the waiters had taken the one of me and Eric at the restaurant in Cane Garden Bay that first evening. I had never seen a photo of us together, and it made my heart do a little bump. We looked really good together! I had taken a couple of good shots of Eric sitting on the _Starlight_, too. There were some scenery shots, but a little too far away for the type of camera I was using. Oh, there were my fish pictures! I was a little disappointed because most of them looked so fuzzy.

Hey! The ones of Shaun and the snorkel gear were good. Boy, that was one photogenic shifter! I bet his parents had paid big bucks for that perfect smile. I couldn't wait to show his photo to Amelia and watch her drool! Okay, the next few were me on the beach. Wow! Did I really look like that?

After just a couple of days in the intense tropical sun, I was brown as a berry; my hair was sun-streaked, and lighter. It was windblown and tousled, and had that just-fucked look. I hadn't intentionally posed so provocatively, but it certainly looked as though I were trying out for the Playboy Beach Bunny shoot of 2006. My breasts looked lots more exposed in that bikini top than I realized, too. Well, Eric was sure to like them. I would show them to him later tonight, and bet I would get a "big" reaction. I smiled to myself, just thinking about it.

While I had been looking through my stack of pictures, Shaun and Faeryn had been chatting. I heard him say, "Hey, listen, would you be interested in going out to dinner some night?"

She handed him a card and said, "Call me." When he wasn't looking, she gave me a big wink, and I bet I knew what she had been whispering in his ear.

*******

Soon after that, Faeryn said she needed to get back to her gallery; so she said her goodbyes and left. I needed to buy some gifts to take back home with me for all our friends, so Shaun and I wandered around the marina area and did some shopping. There was a nice store called Pusser's, where I purchased several items. While we were weaving in and out of all the other little shops, Shaun was pumping me unmercifully for information about Faeryn. I hope she was prepared for the full-court press I think she was about to receive from the friendly Island shifter.

Loaded down with bags, we finally made our way to our Zodiac, and before long we were back aboard the _Starlight._ When I was lugging everything down to the main cabin, I saw the package with Faeryn's painting in it, leaning up against the sofa. I couldn't wait for Eric to see it! I was worn out from my magic lessons, so I grabbed a book and some sunscreen, and went up top to take a nap in the sun.

Andy was sitting in the cockpit reading, and Shaun was polishing one of the wenches. I knew tonight was supposed to be his time off, but I felt comfortable around Shaun, and he had been so great in helping me to learn about boats. I said, "Shaun, I know you have been working today, but is there any way you could come on the sail with us tonight? I would really like it if you came along. Why don't you take off a couple of hours now and come back at first dark?"

He grinned, and said, "Sure, Sookie! I'd be glad to! Maybe you can tell me more about Faeryn."

Since he had already gotten every morsel about her that I knew, I doubted it; but I was glad he agreed to go on the sail, anyway. He left Andy on guard duty, and went on back to the crew boat for a nap. I stretched out on the sun pad, and went to sleep immediately. I was really tired, and when I woke I realized it was almost time for Eric to rise.

I was really excited by the prospect of Eric and I sharing this evening's sailing trip! I grabbed a TrueBlood and went and sat on our bed, impatient for him to wake. I passed the time looking through my stack of pictures again. I got out a pen, and wrote him a little note on the back of the one of me. Placing the photos of the snorkel trip on top, I laid the whole stack on my bedside table. I wanted to give Eric my "beach bunny" photo, but thought I had better wait until after our sail. I didn't want to get him too stirred up, or we would never get out of our room!

I looked over at my beautiful new husband, and admired his muscular arms and chest (since the sheet was covering the rest!). I would have loved to just lean over, and start to kiss him at one end and not stop until I reached the other. Mmmmmm. I had to stop thinking about it, or as soon as he awakened I would jump him, and we'd never get out of bed the rest of the night. My goodness, I was turning out to be just as bad as he was!

Sure enough, a few minutes before sunset, he opened his eyes; and said the first thing he said was, "My Lover, come here. As lovely as you look in that bikini, I would rather see you out of it."

I thrust the bottle of TrueBlood at him and said cheekily, "Nuh-uh, not gonna happen. If we get all that started, we'll never get to go sailing. Jack says the winds are perfect and we need to get underway as soon as possible. Now, be a good vampire and get dressed."

He eyed me like I had lost my mind, and said, "What? You are turning me down just to go sailing?"

It wasn't going to kill him to go without Sookie nookie for a little while, and I knew that we would still have plenty of time later. I knew he had been looking forward to sailing just as much as I had. He reached for me, but I jumped off the bed and out of his grasp. I laughed and said, "I am going up now, and see if Shaun is here yet. He said I could learn to run some of the lines!"

I was still in my bikini and short wrap from earlier, but knew that if I changed my clothes right now, I would just be pouring fuel on the fire; so I just left well-enough alone and went back up in what I already had on. I popped up into the cockpit, and looked around.

Jack had taken the dinghy back to the crew boat earlier, saying he had forgotten a chart he wanted to show Eric. Shaun had come on board, and was up on the bow, repacking the anchor and chain into its locker. He was looking as good as ever. He had on a nice pair of white shorts, but had removed his shirt to keep from getting it dirty. As I had mentioned to Faeryn, I couldn't help notice how his physique was so similar to Eric's. The anchor and chain must be very heavy, because the effort was making his muscles bulge and he was glistening with sweat. In fact, it was making me very sorry that I had talked my vampire out of play time just a few minutes earlier. I closed my eyes and imagined Eric in the same pose. Yum. Now I was _really_ getting my motor running! A jolt of pure lust for my vampire ran through me.

Just as I was really starting to get into my Viking sailor fantasy, Shaun interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Hey, Sookie, come here. Let me show you how this works."

Apparently he was finished with the anchor, and had started to prepare to put up the sails. I scrambled up to the main mast. He showed me how he had already unsnapped the cover and removed it from the big sail. Then he began to show me how to go about rigging the sail to pull it up. He said, "Okay, reach up and grab that line." I had to stand on my tiptoes to get it, and just then the boat rocked violently from a passing wake. Ohhhhh! His strong hands grabbed me around my bare waist to steady me. Disaster averted! We both started laughing at my lack of sea-legs. As he touched me, I remembered his completely amazing gift of the swim from the night before, and a wave of pleasure at the memory passed through me.

Suddenly, through my Bond to my vampire, I could feel a torrent of pure jealousy. Taken by surprise, I looked back. Eric had just emerged from below decks, and stood staring at us. His face was impassive, and his blue eyes cold and glittering. His fangs had slid completely out, and not in a friendly way, either. In his hand were a few of the photos I had left on my nightstand.

Oh, crap. I stood frozen for a minute, and I think Shaun knew something was up when I went stiff. He let go of my waist and stepped back, then looked back to see what had claimed my attention. He took one look at Eric, and seemed to know instinctively that he was one step away from being sushi. To his credit, he only hesitated a split second before he said cheerfully, "Hello! You must Mr. Northman. I'm Shaun, your wife's daytime guard. I was just showing her how to rig this sail."

I spoke up quickly and said, "Eric, Shaun just caught me before I fell flat on my face. No big deal."

He just stood there, glaring at both of us. I knew that he was still feeling extremely jealous, angry, and…hurt. Where did all that come from? I couldn't figure out the severe reaction, until it hit me. Just prior to him coming on the scene, I had been fantasizing about Eric and he must have felt that lust through our bond; but then he mistook it for me feeling desire for Shaun. Of course, this was also the first time he had ever laid eyes on the handsome shifter, and had no idea I had been spending most of my days with a guy every bit as buff as he was, and gorgeous to boot.

What a mess. How was I supposed to explain all of that to Eric with an audience? Jack had just returned, and was just clambering up on deck carrying a couple of rolled charts under one arm. He must have been completely oblivious to the tension, because he said, "Mr. Northman, here are those charts I wanted you to see. Oh, I see you've met Shaun. He usually works days, but Sookie especially asked him if he'd help out tonight."

Oh, no! Jack had just inadvertently make things worse. I thought about the chances of letting it go until Eric and I were alone later, but then decided that I didn't want a misunderstanding to spoil something we had both been looking forward to all week. I climbed down into the cockpit, took Eric's hand and said, "Boys, if y'all will excuse us a minute, I forgot to show Eric something downstairs. Why don't you get us ready to go and we'll be back up in a little while." I practically dragged him all the way back to our bedroom.

Of course, if he really hadn't wanted to go with me, there is no way on earth that I could have moved him an inch. As soon as we were in our room, I shut the door. I turned to him and said, "Okay, I think I get it, but believe me, you've got it all wrong."

In a chilly tone, he said "I can see that I have provided you with plenty of daytime entertainment. No wonder you have been in such a good humor."

In what I hoped was a reasonable tone, I said, "Wait a minute! Let me tell you what happened. I was waiting for you to get dressed, and I was watching him lift this anchor, and…"

In the blink of an eye he had pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. In my ear came a deadly whisper, "He is quite good looking. I can see why you would find him desirable. Did you enjoy posing for him? What other pictures did he take?"

I tried again, "No! It's not what you think, you see…

He interrupted me, his voice so low and cold it sent chills through me, "I knew you had a thing for Weres and Shifters. Is it because they are warm, and can walk in the sun? Do you like to feel their warmth in you?"

Now wait just a minute! He had no call to say that! Now _I _was angry! I said heatedly, "Listen, Buster, you can't talk to me that way! I haven't done anything wrong. I was fantasizing about you, you big jerk, and now I'm sorry I did! And I don't have a "thing" for Weres _or_ Shifters!"

He had not let me go; if anything now he was holding me tighter, tight enough to hurt me. He looked down into my eyes, and his own eyes were nearly black with jealousy and anger. He said, 'Oh, really? What about the Tiger? Alcide? Sam?"

I gritted my teeth and spit out, "I only ever slept with Quinn once, and that's because you were acting so badly! If you hadn't forgotten our time together, it never would have happened! It's not like I sleep around! One tiger and two vampires! That's it! Now how can you say I have a thing for warm guys! I have never once asked you about the thousands of women that you've no doubt had in your long life, because I really, really don't want to know." Now I was crying, tears streaming down my face.

He repeated slowly, "One tiger and two vampires. Only _two_ vampires. That would mean that you were a virgin when you met Bill."

Clearly the idea that I could have possibly been a virgin at the ripe old age of 25 had never occurred to him. I said the worst possible thing, "Yes, he managed to beat you to it! The lowly farmer beat out the big, bad Sheriff and you know what? It was great!"

This obviously was the wrong thing to say to a jealous, infuriated vampire, but I was so angry I didn't care. He had hurt me, and I wanted to hurt him back. I guess it worked because he looked as dangerous as I had ever seen him. He snarled, "I should have just taken you from him right at the beginning. You should have been mine, and mine only! YOU ARE MINE!"

His fangs had been down this whole time, and he made a swift move towards my neck. Almost instantly I knew that he had the overwhelming instinctual need to claim me in true vampire fashion, to _prove_ that I was his; and I was afraid that it was going to hurt like hell. I had been struggling during our last words, to no avail. There was no way for me to break out of his nearly crushing embrace. I refused to allow this to happen without my consent, and so I did what I had been training to do; I "popped" right out of there.

********

_Eric's POV_

Even before I open my eyes, I can smell my Bonded. It is an amazing array of wonderful scents: fairy, sun, salt, and coconut oil. I look at her, and she is a vision with her sun-streaked hair and her tanned skin, and that incredibly sexy salt air seems to make me both hungry and aroused; and fortunately her libido seems to have increased exponentially since we've been here, so she has more than willingly kept up with my demands. She is my perfect mate, there is no doubt about it. Right now, I want to taste the sun and salt on her breasts, and then work my way down. I ask her to come closer; I want to remove that bikini, and now!

What is this? She is telling me that she would rather go sailing than to have sex with me, and instead of her sweet fairy blood, I am expected to drink that bottled crap! Has she been in the sun too long? No, it seems that she is just excited about going for this sail with me. I playfully try to grab her, but she manages to elude me. I can't wait to have her again! Last night she exceeded my wildest expectations, and I have more things in mind for us to try later this evening; just thinking about it makes me begin to stiffen.

Ah, well, I suppose I had better get dressed, because in reality I am also looking forward to our sail this evening. I will make certain that we have plenty of time for lovemaking later. In my human life, I loved nothing better than to feel the wind in my hair and the salt spray on my face. Of course, after becoming vampire, I traveled a great deal aboard ships, but until modern times, mostly those trips were quite unpleasant.

I get out of bed and pull on some shorts. I brush my hair, and want to pull it back, to keep it out of my face in the wind. I need a tie, though, and I know Sookie usually keeps some in her nightstand. As I go to look for one, I see a stack of photographs sitting on the little table. I pick them up and the first one is of a very handsome man sitting on a beach and smiling into the camera. Who in the hell is this? Has she picked up someone else's pictures by mistake? But no, because I quickly flip to the next one, and it is a very provocative picture of my Bonded on the same beach. She is clearly posing for this man, whoever he is. She looks so…incredibly sexy. How could she have posed for him like that? Exactly what has she been doing during the day? I am going to get to the bottom of this, and right now.

Just as I am about to go up and have a serious talk with her, I feel a wave of lust pass through our bond. I am surprised, because just a few minutes ago she turned my advances down flat. Gazing down at her picture, a terrible thought crosses my mind. What if the object of her lust is not me? I rush up to the cockpit and just as I get topside, I see my worst nightmare unfolding.

Time seems to stand completely still as I take in the scene before me. The man from the photograph is standing with his hands wrapped around her bare waist, and they are laughing. As I see him in person, I see instantly he is a shifter, and even more handsome than in his picture. In fact, he looks a great deal like…me! Clearly something is passing between them, but from her I feel a wave of pleasure.

The most incredible jolt of pure jealousy I have ever felt pierces my body. I can barely keep myself from instantly ripping this shifter into a million pieces. Sookie is staring at me with a startled look on her face, and starts to say something, but the man interrupts her by saying, "Hello! You must Mr. Northman. I'm Shaun, your wife's daytime guard. I was just showing her how to rig this sail."

Does he think I am a complete idiot? Struggling to control myself, I ask him, "Does that require touching her?"

The Were Jack has now come aboard and makes it clear that Sookie herself has invited this man along on our special evening. A terrible wave of anger rises through me. I begin to contemplate about how best to go about this…should I just kill him right here, or wait until later so I can take my time? I can hear Sookie saying something to me, but her words make no sense. However, she begins to tug on my hand, and I allow her to lead me below to our room. No doubt she is going to make up a bunch of excuses, but I do not give her the opportunity. I absolutely cannot believe she would betray me this way! Surely she has not actually had sex with that…that…lowly deckhand!

I say to her, "I can see that I have provided you with plenty of daytime entertainment. No wonder you have been in such a good humor."

She opens her mouth and begins, "Wait a minute! Let me tell you what happened. I was waiting for you to get dressed, and I was watching him lift this anchor, and…"

I knew it! It was _him_ she was lusting after! I cannot stand to hear any more. By now, all sense of reason or control is disappearing, and I grab her and hold her so that she cannot escape me. I will never let her away from my side again! The minute I feel her in my arms, a mental picture rises in my mind of her delicate body covered by his large muscular one. I whisper to her, "He is quite good looking. I can see why you would find him desirable. Did you enjoy posing for him? What other pictures did he take?"

She begins to deny it. What could possibly have attracted her to him in the first place? I am superior to him in all respects...except one. It is no doubt the same reason she took up with all of her previous warm blooded boyfriends. He is quite handsome, he is very much alive…and he can give her children. The thought drives me to the edge of insanity. Tormented, I can barely get the words of my mouth, "I knew you had a thing for Weres and Shifters. Is it because they are warm, and can walk in the sun? Do you like to feel their warmth in you?"

Up until now, I had been so overwhelmed with my own emotions, that I could barely feel hers. Right now, though, I could feel her body stiffen, and her anger barreled back through the bond and slammed into mine. She practically shouts at me, "Listen, Buster, you can't talk to me that way! I haven't done anything wrong. I was fantasizing about you, you big jerk, and now I'm sorry I did! And I don't have a "thing" for Weres _or_ Shifters!"

How can she deny it? I have seen the evidence myself! She threw that stupid Were-Tiger in my face at every opportunity! I look down at her angry blue eyes, and say, "Oh, really? What about the Tiger? Alcide? Sam?"

Now she begins to cry, but says something completely unexpected, "I only ever slept with Quinn once, and that's because you were acting so badly! If you hadn't forgotten our time together, it never would have happened! It's not like I sleep around! One tiger and two vampires! That's it! Now how can you say I have a thing for warm guys! I have never once asked you about the thousands of women that you've no doubt had in your long life, because I really, really don't want to know."

That little speech stops me cold. The implications of what she has just said sinks in. Surely she cannot be serious! I need to make sure that what I surmise is accurate. I say, "One tiger and two vampires. Only _two_ vampires. That would mean that you were a virgin when you met Bill."

If she had staked me, the next words from her lips could not have hurt me more. She says, "Yes, he managed to beat you to it! The lowly farmer beat out the big, bad Sheriff and you know what? It was great!"

If I had only known, I could have taken her from him immediately, instead of letting her come to me on her own time. The very idea that I had come so very close to being the only man to ever possess her, to have had the indescribable pleasure of feeling her first orgasm spasm around my cock, and instead to have been denied that gift by the likes of Compton, drives me right over the edge. I say to my tormentor, "I should have just taken you from him right at the beginning. You should have been mine, and mine only! YOU ARE MINE!" She starts to struggle to break my hold on her.

What little control I had left slips completely away. Her attempt to escape sets off a reaction deep within me. The smell of her fairy blood is calling out for me, the urge to feed upon it absolutely overwhelming. I MUST claim what is MINE! Instinctively I go for the most vulnerable spot, her jugular; but to my total amazement, instead of the satisfying feeling of sinking my fangs into her sweet warm flesh, they snap together on nothing but air. My arms are empty! She is gone!

Momentarily, I am stunned, and then I let out a loud roar of anger and frustration. Where has she gone! How dare she leave me! She has obviously used her magic to take herself away somewhere I cannot reach her. Well, _she_ may not be here, but I know who is. In a flash, I am rushing up top, and practically run over a very concerned looking Were. He is holding both hands palm out in a placating gesture, and saying, "Now Mr. Northman, I can tell there has been a misunderstanding! Let's all just calm down and talk this over …."

I can hardly hear what he is saying. The subject of my sole attention is standing on the bow of the boat, near the pulpit. The shifter is understandably nervous. I am told that I can be quite formidable when I am angry, and right now that barely begins to describe what I am feeling. I size him up. He is nearly as tall as I, and very muscular. Shifters are naturally quite strong, but of course I am faster, stronger, and infinitely more experienced in fighting. In short, he is no match for me, and I presume both of us know this. I am actually surprised that he has stuck around this long. He should have taken the opportunity to escape while I was still having my discussion with Sookie. He makes an attempt to speak, "Mr. Northman, you have got the wrong idea! Your wife and I are just friends! I'm sorry I touched her, but she was about to fall!"

A likely story! Surely he can do better than that! However, I care nothing for his excuses. I launch myself in his direction, but before I can reach him, he turns and dives in the water. Ha! Does he think that will stop me? I land briefly on the bow, and look to see where he has gone. All I can see are the remnants of his shorts floating in the water. Suddenly, off to the starboard side of the boat, I see a dark movement, and then a large dolphin breaks out of the water. It must be the shifter! He chatters at me briefly and then takes off underwater like a shot. I let out another growl of pure frustration, because he has chosen the one form that will make it nearly impossible for me to catch him! On land, I am virtually unstoppable, but in the water he has the advantage.

I know that to give chase is futile, so I turn back and head for the Were. He looks somewhat nervous, but says, "Mr. Northman! Eric! You really need to calm down! Shaun and your wife have nothing going on, I swear! Please listen!"

Right now, I do not know what to do. I have no outlet for my anger and frustration. She is gone, and so is he. Pushing past the Were, I go back below, so I will have room to pace. Surprisingly, he follows me. He tries again to calm me, "Sookie has hardly ever been alone with Shaun since you got here. I don't know what you think has happened, but I'm here to tell you it was nothing. I know him, and he believes marriage is sacred. He would never hit on a married woman, and especially one married to a vampire! He has absolutely no interest in your wife other than as a friend."

Finally, I am calming down somewhat, and his words begin to penetrate. I say roughly, "I could feel their attraction."

Jack shakes his head, and says, "Are you crazy, man? She clearly adores you! All she ever talks about is you. Why don't you go talk to her? Try to work this out. I'm sure you are one hundred percent wrong about the whole thing."

Easier said than done; my little fairy has disappeared, to parts unknown. Of course, I do not say as much to the Were. I want to get rid of him, so that I can think. I say, "Leave me! Go back to the other boat, and wait for instructions. Are we clear?"

He hesitates briefly. I think he is afraid to leave Sookie alone with me. I say, "My wife is no concern of yours, but have no fear; I would never harm her."

He nods, and leaves. My final words to him haunt me. I have promised Sookie from the beginning that I would never harm her, and yet I just came perilously close to doing precisely that. Although I would never have killed her or even injured her severely, that bite would have been extremely painful. I know I was holding her very tightly, and in all probability she will be bruised from that as well. I feel a deep twinge of regret, and then an uncomfortable thought passes through my mind.

I have just assumed that she had left under her own powers, but what if it was her great grandfather? I promised him that I will love and protect her under all circumstances, and not even a week later this happens. I was provoked, but I doubt he will care. What if he has taken her to that damned fairy Realm? The thought shakes me to my core. However, I have one thing in my favor. Eventually, she will have to return, because of the danger of the Bonding sickness. The Second Bond is permanent, and I doubt even Fairy magic as strong as the Prince's can break it.

In fact, why am I so worried if she is coming back? Do I even want her back? Do I really believe she betrayed me with that…overgrown sardine? Now that I have calmed down further, I try to imagine her with him, and somehow cannot. One thing I have always admired the most about Sookie is her loyalty. She had been trying to tell me that I was wrong, but I had not really given her the opportunity to explain.

I can see where I dropped her pictures on the floor earlier, and I pick them up. I find the one of her on the beach, and on the back I can see some writing. In her proper schoolgirl script, it says:

_**To the best husband in the whole world, from your little beach bunny:**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Sookie**_

Now that I have time to study it, I am stunned at how beautiful she is. She is provocatively posed, it is true; but her smile is a friendly one, not the sexy one that she gives me when she is trying to entice me. She is showing more of her breasts in front of a warm-blooded man than I would like, but honestly _I_ am the one that had bought that bikini for her. The sun is shining on her smooth tanned skin, and glinting off her golden hair. I would give all of my fortune to see her in the sun like that just once.

Clutching the photo of her in my hand, I pace the length of the cabin. I try to remember everything that was said in that brief but devastating argument. When I get to the part where she counted off her only lovers, I have to shake my head. Can it possibly be true? She really has no reason to lie. It is not like I am a choir-boy. As she accurately pointed out, I have had thousands of women in my long life. The fact that she was still a virgin when I met her, and that I came so close to being the first and only to ever possess her, stuns me. No wonder Compton had tried so hard to keep her. Many things come into focus now that I am in possession of that important fact.

So, the field of prior lovers is extremely limited. Somehow, it is easier to live with the knowledge of Bill, than that stupid tiger. If he values his mangy hide, he will stay far, far away from her. She is mine, and…

Oh, by the gods, what have I done?

I realize without a doubt I have made a terrible error. This is infinitely worse than the fiasco after the night I had smelled Compton in her bed. This time, there may be no forgiveness, and while she may have to eventually come back to me because of our Bond, my actions may have severely damaged our relationship.

I wish she would come back so we could work this out. I have no idea where to even begin to look for her. I know she has been practicing her gifts with her tutor this week, but she is still so new to magic. She has even shared with me several of the mistakes she has made. Suddenly, I am chilled to think of the possibilities. What if she was so upset, that her aim was off, and she had landed out in the middle of the ocean? She is not really that strong a swimmer.

Fear pours through me. I have to find her! It has been well over an hour now since she left. Since she is just learning, I doubt she could go too far under her own power, so I should still be able to feel her. I stand still and try to concentrate. Oh, yes, I can feel her, and she is still very, very upset. She is not very far, but there are so many islands here it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Even if I did find her, she could just poof away again. I think she is safe, though, because I feel very little fear. How can I get her to come back to me?

I think for a moment, and then remember the night of our wedding. On that occasion, I had actually been able to send her my thoughts, by really concentrating. It is worth a try. I know exactly what I want her to hear, so I focus on her as hard as I can, and I send her, "_Sookie! Please return to me! I love you and I am sorry."_

*******

Sookie's POV

Although it was nighttime, and there were no artificial lights anywhere on Sandy Cay, I could still see fairly well once my eyes adjusted. It was only a couple of nights past the full moon. I guess since this was my practice grounds, it was the first "safe" place that came into my head to "pop" to. In retrospect, I probably should have aimed for a place with a telephone, or at least chairs.

For the moment, though, it was good enough. I went up the beach until I found a log and parked myself on it. When I thought back over the last few minutes, I couldn't believe how fast things had gone from perfect to impossible. How could Eric have said all those horrible things? I got a grim sort of satisfaction knowing that he would have quite a job explaining to Jack how or why I had literally disappeared. Not my problem! Let him work it out, the big jerk.

In my mind, I briefly rehashed the scene. I couldn't believe I had actually been stupid enough to tell him the truth about my lack of lovers…although, in my anger, I had forgotten to add the Were at Christmas. That one really didn't count, though, since it wasn't really a relationship; and I still couldn't quite believe it had happened. Anyway, all of that was beside the point!

This was now at least the second time that his jealousy had put our relationship in danger. I sort of took some responsibility for the fiasco with Bill, because it had been pretty stupid to let him lay with me in my bed when I knew there was a possibility that Eric might show up. I had swallowed my pride over that whole deal, because I was so in love. This time, I had been totally innocent, and he hadn't even given me the chance to explain!

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. I got up and paced up and down the beach. It really was lonely on the little island at night, and dark. The wind was blowing more that it had been, so at least there was no danger of me being eaten alive by bugs. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement, and whirled around, but it was only a branch of a scrub tree bobbing in the stiff breeze. It just reminded me that we could be out enjoying our first sail together if he hadn't been such a jackass! I sat back down on my log, and jumped about a foot! There was something crawling out from underneath it. What in God's name was that? It looked like…a little crab. When I jerked back, it had scurried away.

Now that I took a good look, I could see that there were actually many of them poking up out of little holes in the sand and running around. It was both comical and creepy at the same time. I thought about moving back up into the trees, and walked towards them but immediately I felt the soft silken strands of a spider web brush across my face. Ugh! I hated spiders worse than anything. I guessed I'd better just stay on the beach.

Of course, I had no intentions of staying out there alone all night. I knew I couldn't permanently stay away from Eric anyway because of the stupid Bonding sickness. Why I ever thought that the Second Bond was such a great idea was beyond me. What had I been thinking? Clearly I had been letting my hootchie do more thinking than my head. Anyway, it was too late now. In addition to the Bond, I was married to the big lug; and Stackhouse women stayed married no matter what.

Here I was on my honeymoon, (which had up until just a little while ago had been absolutely perfect), stranded on a spider-infested deserted island (well, not exactly stranded) with no husband and nothing to do but brood. Ha! I wished I could have seen his face when he realized he was squeezing nothing but air. I hoped he realized that I was not just a snack that he could munch on whenever he felt the need! How dare he try to bite me like that! He…

With a sickening thud, it hit me. He was really, really angry, sexually frustrated, and probably hungry. What would stop him from just flying over to shore and picking out one of the dozens of scantily clad young hot-bodies who would no doubt welcome his advances? What better souvenir from a successful vacation that a set of newly acquired fang marks from a fantastically handsome vampire?

Maybe I should calm down and think this thing through.

Instead, I burst into tears.

After a few minutes of self-indulgent crying, I finally did calm down a little and tried to see things rationally. I had known when I married him that we would have issues. Ever since I had first seen Bill in Merlotte's, I constantly had to remind myself not to judge vampires by my human standards. They _were _different, just as Bill had warned me about a hundred times.

Although I wanted to get this whole jealousy thing nipped in the bud, I was beginning to realize that it might be on ongoing problem. As much as I would like to gloss over it at times, the fact remained that he _was_ vampire, and a very old one at that. He was sort of the quintessential vampire, which meant that he possessed _all_ the vampire traits, in spades. Since it was in their very natures to be extremely possessive and controlling, I didn't know if it was even possible for him to change; it might very well be one thing that I would have to learn to live with.

I had promised that I would take him for better or worse, and I think I just got a big dose of worse. However, hadn't we just spent several days having a wonderful time together? Didn't he indulge my every whim? Hadn't he been exactly what I wanted, the uncomplicated, loving Eric from before? Hadn't he put me first by taking me on a honeymoon, in the midst of serious political problems? I thought of how close we had been after last night's lovemaking, and remembered the intensity of our blood exchanges.

The sad truth was, I loved him in spite of his jealous, possessive nature, and all I really wanted to do was just go back and be with him. It was really too bad that my pride wouldn't let me. I had knelt at his feet the last time, but I was _never_ going to do it again.

I began to wonder what he was up to, and how he was feeling. I was afraid to know, but I just had to find out. I had been so upset that I had not been paying a bit of attention to our Bond, but now I tried to quiet my own emotions enough that I could tune in to his. To my surprise, the first thing I felt was fear. In fact, it shocked me because I had never felt anything like it coming from my totally self-confident vampire. Mixed in with the fear was also longing, love, and… I could tell he was miserable.

I wish I could say I felt glad, but it just about killed me. I wished I could just hear what he was thinking…Well, why not? I could certainly try. I remembered what Faeryn had told me about focusing my energy and so I did…and I could feel his thoughts floating into my head! I could tell he was actually sending them to me, like he had at our wedding. He was thinking, "_Sookie! Please return to me! I love you and I am sorry."_

For a few minutes I thought about just letting him stew for awhile, but Gran always said it was better to be forgiving. I knew she was right, so I concentrated on my vampire and I really, really wanted to be with him. I summoned my energy, and "pop", I was once again standing in our sailboat.

I had ended up in the main cabin, and he was facing in the opposite direction. He had obviously been pacing around, and his hair was tussled like he had been running his hands through it. I didn't think I had made any noise, but he must have sensed me, because instantly he whirled around and saw me.

I could tell in one glance that he had been truly distraught. He said nothing, but came up and grabbed me and pulled me to him. He was hugging me, but not the crushing embrace like before. It was if he was hugging a fragile child that he was afraid he might injure. He stood quite still for a moment, just holding me; then he surprised me by dropping to his knees and resting his forehead on my bare middle. His accent was as thick as I'd ever heard it. He said softly, "I am sorry. I saw those pictures of you, and it was clear he had taken them. I felt your lust...and then I saw him with his hands on you, and I felt your pleasure at being with him…I just…I just…I am sorry."

I ran my hands over his glorious golden head and said, "I know. I can feel it."

He said, "You knelt before me once, and I swore you would never have to do it again. Now, it is my turn. Will you forgive me?"

He raised his face up at me, and his blue eyes were begging me. I was overcome with emotion, and my throat seemed like it had a lump the size of Texas in it. I just nodded, and gave him a crooked little smile.

His answering smile was radiant, and he stood up to his full height. He looked down at me, his eyes blazing, and asked, "Will you kiss me?"

Again, I just nodded. He leaned down, and kissed me very softly, and yet so much feeling was conveyed in that single kiss; an apology, and also a promise. I knew that he could not change his very nature, and that almost certainly this sort of thing was bound to happen again; but I felt that the next time, he might give me the chance to explain before thinking the worst. At least that was a step in the right direction.

There was only one thing to do. I wanted this wound to be healed, for both of us. I took his hand, and led him back to our stateroom, and closed the door. I pulled him over and sat him on the bed. I reached up and pulled the little strings that held on my top, and let it fall to the floor. I pushed down the bottoms and let them fall to the ground, and stepped out of them.

I walked up to him, and he reached out both hands and ran them reverently down my skin. He pulled me to him, and he took my breasts in both hand and kissed and suckled each one in turn. He licked my nipples and nipped at them very gently. When he had paid them both plenty of attention, he laid me down on our bed and gave the same attention to my lower regions, which was already wet and throbbing. He never once took his eyes off me, like he was afraid that at any moment, I might disappear again.

After giving me a very satisfying orgasm with his tongue and fingers, he kissed his way back up my body. He parted my legs and slid into position but paused. He was waiting for me to accept him back. He had no idea how badly I wanted him right at that moment. I said his favorite words, "Baby, please let me feel you inside of me."

He pushed himself in, and began to slide in and out slowly. Our bond was fully open and the need we felt for each other was overwhelming. The need to be in harmony again, to feel at ease, and for our souls to be completely meshed was swirling through us. It was driving us both, and our pace increased. A few minutes of that exquisite friction and we both began building towards our climaxes, but when I expected him to bite me, he hesitated. I knew he was waiting for me to give my permission. I wanted it every bit as much as he did, so I arched my neck and said, "I want you to feed from me."

With a hungry groan, he complied. Although he had feed deeply just a few days before, I wanted him to do it again. The feeling when he did that was indescribable. I held his head in place and demanded, "More!"

Eric made a sound of pleasure deep in his throat and sucked harder. We both came, violently and completely. I know I cried out, and afterward I held him to me, comforted by the feeling of his big body covering mine. After a few minutes, he rolled to one side, and tucked me next to him with my head lying on his chest. He stroked my hair, and kissed it. Finally he said, "Thank you for coming back. I do not know what came over me."

I said severely, "You were hurting me. You would have bitten me, just to make your point. I was scared!"

In a low voice, he said, "Sookie, I am vampire. I try to control myself, but…"

I finished for him, "…you just aren't human. I know. But I _am_ human, and you could have really hurt me!"

He sounded ashamed, "I know. I always try to be so careful with you, but you are so fragile! I will try harder, I swear to you."

We both lay in silence, just absorbing the fact that we would have to work through our many differences. Finally, he broke the silence by saying, "I know you love me. I should have given you the opportunity to explain." There wasn't really anything I could add to that, so I said nothing. After a few moments, he whispered in my ear, "Was I really only the second?"

I replied softly, "Yes."

He said thoughtfully, "A woman's first love is a powerful thing, and perhaps that is why you are still so connected to Bill. Do you love him, Sookie?"

Oh, boy, how could I even begin to answer that? I knew Eric could tell if I lied about it, though, so I finally sighed and said, "Yes, I suppose I do. But Eric, it's not like our love. It is more like...you and Pam. You made her, you had sex with her, in a sense you love her…but not like you love me, right? It's true that Bill and I have some sort of lesser Bond; but I promise you, you will _always _come first with me. He knows it, too. He just likes to jerk your chain a little."

Eric took that in, but then said, "How can I trust him around you? He still wants you for himself, you cannot deny it."

How to explain this? I took a deep breath, and gave it a try, "Bill loves me, it's true; but he loves me truly enough that he's willing to let me go so that I can be happy. He can _feel_ how much I love you. He knows that you are older and stronger, and can take better care of me. He told me from the very beginning that if anything should happen to him, I should go to you! He is always telling me that I need to trust you, because you are so old and smart. He acknowledges that our Second Bonding is permanent. He has always been loyal to you as his Sheriff. What more do you want?"

Almost grudgingly, he said, "I will think it over. Now, my sweet fairy, I want you to promise me that you will never just poof away from me where I cannot find you."

As easy as it would have been to agree, I could not in all honesty do it. I said, "Eric, if I ever feel threatened, by you or anyone else, I think it is now in _my_ nature to protect myself by my magic."

He didn't like that answer much, but he accepted it as truth. I hated to stir him up again, but I felt like we needed to clear the air. I stroked his chest in a soothing fashion and said, "Eric, why did you say that I had a thing for Weres and shifters? Do you really believe that?"

My vampire was clearly struggling to frame his answer. I could tell through our bond that this was one issue that really, really upset him. Finally, he said, "Sookie, when I saw that man with his hands on you, almost the first thought through my head was that he was a tanned version of me. Why wouldn't you prefer him? He can walk in the sun with you, and give you something I cannot. He can give you children, and a normal life."

I was expecting him to say just about anything but that. We had always danced around this issue without putting it into actual words. I said honestly, "I knew what it meant when I agreed to marry you, and I made that choice. Even if I had never met you, eventually I would have had to deal with the fairy part of myself, so I guess my life would not have turned out so normal, anyhow. My children by a human or even a shifter would probably have a much shorter life span than my own, and how can any mother face that? Eric, I love you more than anything and no matter what I've given up, I have gained so much more."

Through our Bond, I could feel the relief that my words had given him. I had no idea that he had been worried about the issue at all. I was glad that at last we were able to get some of these problems between us out in the open; I was just sorry that it had taken such a painful fight to do it.

******

Eric's POV

My Beloved lies in my arms with her head resting on my chest. She has shown me mercy once again. I am ashamed at my behavior from earlier. I do not know how I could have ever doubted her loyalty, because I know that she loves me unconditionally and truly. Although I know that I cannot swear I will never get jealous again, I vow to myself to always believe in the strength of her love for me. Other men will always desire her, but I must learn to trust the depth of our love and our Bond.

The sense of shame I feel at nearly having harmed her is immense. I have always loudly proclaimed at every turn that I would never allow any harm to come to her; and yet, here we are. Tonight the biggest threat to her safety was me. Even though I would never have killed her, that bite would have hurt severely. Those types of bites are intended to dominate and control; and instead of the intensely pleasurable ones she is used to receiving, it would have hurt like hell.

If she had not taken my blood so recently, she would probably be bruised from my holding her too tightly as well. She knows I am strong, but probably not exactly how strong. Vampires gain strength with age, and I could have easily crushed her if that had been my intent.

What if she has lost her sense of security around me? If she ever flinches away from me in fear, I do not think I can bear it. The worst thing about this whole situation is that, under similar circumstances, I might very well do it again. The need for a vampire to claim his human in that type of situation is hard-wired, instinctual behavior and even I may not be able to learn to control it. The only thing I know to do is never let these circumstances arise again.

The instant that I knew she returned to me, the relief I felt was incredible. I never again want to feel the despair of not being able to find her. Her new magical gifts will inevitably bring with them a host of new issues, and I suppose I will have to adjust to the fact that I am no longer the only one in this relationship with special abilities. However, I actually take some comfort in the fact that she _can_ escape me if I ever loose control again.

Somehow, I must make this whole horrible incident up to her. She is not the type to accept expensive gifts in reparation, or I would shower her with more jewels or cars or even houses. I will have to do something to prove to her that I trust her…the only thing that comes to mind is allowing her to actually spend time with Compton without my constant monitoring. I wonder if I can bring myself to do it. I suppose we will see when we return to Louisiana.

For now, though, I am content just to lay here with her and savor this moment of peace. Our special time here in the Islands is nearly over, and we must once again go back and face danger. Although I plan on keeping her well guarded, I am comforted by her new ability to remove herself from jeopardy if necessary. Tomorrow night we will be returning to St. Thomas, and will depart before the next dawn. I can no longer avoid telling her all that she will need to know about what is awaiting us in New Orleans. I plan to do so tomorrow evening.

I have thought many times about just taking her, and disappearing into the night. My wealth would allow us to live anywhere in comfort, maybe even here in these magical Islands. Somehow, I feel deep inside me that it is not the right path. She would be miserable so far away from her birthplace, and I would feel like a coward for running away from this fight. My people are counting on me, and I cannot let them down now. I think my duty is clear and I will do it. I have to trust in my ability to out-think and outfight the opposition. Somehow, I have come to believe that fate has led my Bonded and me to this point for a reason.

Each night, after Sookie falls asleep, I have been in contact with Robert; he has kept me closely informed about any new developments. One of the reasons we have not ventured to some of the outer Islands is that the cell phone reception is much more reliable around here. I have run every conceivable scenario through my mind about a hundred times, trying to outguess Madden. If Sandy brings too many of the Nevada group with her, he will simply wait until another time to make his move, and we are both anxious to get this whole situation resolved. She is relying on me to provide the forces necessary to handle the difficulties before us.

Robert has been secretly training a small force of elite fighters in my absence. Getting them access to the Ball was easily accomplished by buying their place in the Krewe of Erebus. I am not going into this situation in the same poor position that I was in last October. The opposition had better be very prepared. If it weren't for the danger to Sookie, I think I would actually be looking forward to this fight. Madden in particular should have to pay for the devastation he helped bring to the vampires of my state and for the final death of my Queen Sophie Ann.

Normally thinking about the death of my former Queen makes me extremely angry, but right now I am soothed by the beating of my Bonded's heart. She has been drowsing beside me, but suddenly she stirs and says, "Baby? Is it too late to go on this sail? It isn't all that late yet."

I look at my watch and am surprised to find that she is correct. If it will put a smile back on her lovely face, we will do it if at all possible. I reach over and snag my cell phone, and search for the number the Were Jack had given me earlier in the week. He answers, "Yes?"

I say, "This is Eric Northman. Is it still possible to go for the sail this evening? My wife and I would like to go."

By that, I am telling him that all is well. I can almost hear the smile in his voice when he replies, "I'm glad to hear it. I will be right over with Andy."

Sookie sits up, and smiles at me. She runs her hand down my arm and says, "Let's try and forget about this. Let's go have some fun, okay?"

Her forgiving nature truly amazes me. I wonder what it would be like to be that way. It has been so many years since my human life, I have forgotten. Her smile has made me happy and I want nothing more than to erase the memory of our earlier fight from her mind and heart. I pull her back down for a kiss, and she obliges me. I can hear the sound of the approaching dinghy, and a couple of minutes later so can she. She says cheerfully, "Come on, let's get those sails up! Let's see how much you remember about sailing, Viking!"

With that challenge, I leap out of bed and pull on some shorts. Before long we are both standing in the cockpit ready for our long-awaited sail. I bought a book earlier in the week so I could become familiar with the modern terminology for all the sailboat parts. I am confident that the actual handling of the vessel hasn't really changed all that much, and as it turns out, I am right.

Within a short time, we cast off from our mooring, motor out into the deeper waters, and haul up the mainsail. I am surprised at the ease at which the sails are manipulated with a series of modern winches and pulleys. In my day, it was mainly brute strength. I have forgotten what an amazing feeling it is when the sail catches that first gust of wind and goes taught with a "snap", and the boat begins to pick up speed. Jack turns off the engines, hands over the wheel to me and said, "She's all yours!" and now we sailing totally under wind power. I look over at Sookie, and she is grinning and she says, "This is so much fun! It's so quiet! It's amazing!"

We have picked up speed now, and the boat keels over on its side. Feeling the salt spray in my face, I am completely exhilarated! Sookie is laughing delightedly, and I can tell she loves this as much as I do. The wind is just the perfect speed for us to have a great sail without it being too rough, and we glide through the water and slip out to sea. I hope that this memory is what my beloved Bonded will take with her from this night, and not the fight from earlier.

We enjoy our sail for a few hours, and then it is time to find an anchorage for the night. Jack has picked a spot that is not too far a trip back into our original port. We will have to check in through US customs in St. Thomas before we can depart for New Orleans. We will board the airplane Saturday morning before dawn, and I will be at rest during the trip. I hate to think that our time here is nearly done.

We slip into a beautiful little cove, and find an anchorage. I can see the crew boat that had been trailing us pulling in behind us. As soon as everything was secured, I thank Jack for an enjoyable sail, and he takes his leave. I pull out the cushions and make us a nest, so my Banded and I can sit and watch the stars. While I am busy with this task, Sookie says excitedly, "Eric, that was really, really fun! Can we come back someday, and stay longer? I want to see the other islands, and maybe you can teach me to sail!"

I smile at her indulgently and say, "My love, if it makes you happy, it will be done. Now, come sit on your old Viking's lap, and let me tell you about my first sailing trip…"

She giggles, and cuddles into my lap, and I finally share with her some stories from my youth. She seems completely fascinated and not bored as I feared she might be. After I have told her something about my people's beliefs, she ponders the story I have told her about the place where we believed warriors who die bravely in battle entered; a sort of Viking heaven. Suddenly, she says, "That's it! The name for our house! Let's call it "Valhalla". What do you think?"

Actually, I think it is perfect, because I am already dead and going home each night with my wonderful Bonded will be a sort of heaven for me. Also, I am touched that she as chosen a name that honors her Bonded's heritage.

We talk into the early hours, and she is still awake when my cell phone rings. The noise startles her, and she jumps. She says, "Now who on earth could that be?"

I reply, "Robert. He and Pam check in to let me know what is happening in my absence." Surprisingly, she asks no questions, but stands and says, "All right, I'll be downstairs. Come to bed soon."

I answer the phone, and Robert gives me my daily update. It only takes a few minutes, and we are done. I check our anchor lines one last time and go below to see what has become of my bride. She is just finishing up a shower and comes out wrapped in nothing but a towel.

We have very little time until dawn, but I want one last chance before I rest to show her my love again. I want her to be able to feel how much I cherish her through our Bond. I hold out my hand to her, and then pull her to me. I bend my head to hers and softly kiss her sweet mouth, and toss the towel aside. She stands still and allows me to worship her. I run my hands down the flawless skin of her back and her luscious bottom.

Next, I hold her quite perfect breasts in my hands and feel their weight. I love how soft, yet firm they are; and I give in to my urge to suckle at them. Her nipples grow hard under my persistent tongue, and if in sympathy my cock grows harder as well.

I do not have time before dawn to taste her delicious pussy, but I do tease her nub just to make sure she is wet and ready to receive me. The way she squirms on my hand and her moans just drives me wild! I want to remind her that I can be gentle, so I lift her up and place her tenderly on our bed. She looks at me with those enormous blue eyes, and smiles, but is silent. She spreads her legs, and holds her arms to me in welcome.

I cover her small body with my large one, and as always I can feel how fragile she is. The difference in our sizes somehow always arouses the protective instincts that I did not even know I possessed until meeting her; and once again I think that I will do absolutely anything to keep her safely by my side. I pause at her entrance and make sure she is watching me.

I take great pleasure in watching her facial expression as I enter her. As always, there is a slight widening of her eyes as she adjusts to my size, then they become darker blue as she begins to feel the pleasure that my cock brings her. Tonight, she forgets and closes them as I am thrusting into her, as she becomes lost in a haze of sensual enjoyment; but before she reaches her climax, she remembers to open them so I can watch.

Her eyes glaze over slightly and I can feel and hear her heartbeat speed up. I know that it is time for me to feed, because it intensifies both our pleasures. The minute she feels the sharp, exquisite pain of my fangs penetrating her skin, she begins her orgasm. I draw deeply on the tiny wounds; the feel and taste of her warm sweet fairy blood filling my mouth is beyond ecstasy. That combined with the erotic feel of her muscles clenching around my length are enough to push me over the edge, and I begin my own intense climax.

I am over a thousand years old and have had countless lovers, but I swear that no woman has ever made me cum as hard as I do when I am making love to my Bonded. I can feel it all the way down to my toes! What is it about this particular human that makes me feel and love so intensely? Perhaps it is the miracle of the Second Bond; I can feel her pleasure and she can feel mine, and it just reverberates back and forth between us. No wonder we cannot stand to be away from each other more than a short time! She is part of my very being, and I, hers; even if it were possible to break our Bond, I would not even consider it. It has become as necessary to my well-being as feeding.

We both cling together as we ride out the aftershocks of our successful joining. I rest most of my weight on my forearms, so as not to completely crush her, but she holds me tightly to her, as if the weight of my body comforts her. However, I can feel the pull of the sunrise, and I roll off so that it does not catch me suddenly and I really do crush her. Pulling her next to me, I whisper words of love to her in my native tongue. I know she does not understand the exact words, but I know she can feel the sentiment behind them when I tell her, "_You are my goddess, and I will worship you every day of my existence_." The last thing I feel is her sighing in contentment as I slip into my daytime rest.

******

Sookie's POV

I could feel Eric slip into his daytime slumber, and I reluctantly pulled myself away from him and got out of bed. Hurriedly, I made my way up top, scrambled to the bow of the _Starlight_, and stood resting against the pulpit as I watched the sunrise. It was spectacular in the way only tropical sunrises can be, and I wished with all my might that my vampire could see it with me. As I stood on the bow of our ship, rocking gently on the placid turquoise waters, I said a heartfelt prayer of thanks.

I was so very grateful to be there, in the most beautiful place on earth, and with the best husband and lover in the universe. I prayed for the strength to work through our differences, and the grace to be forgiving. Mostly, I prayed that I could be the right woman for him for all the years to come. He was my life now, and I knew it, accepted it, and was just downright grateful for it.

While I was at it, I threw in a sincere request that Victor Madden get what was coming to him. It might not sound very Christian of me to ask for that, but Dr. Martin always told me it was best to be specific when you prayed.

I stood there, lost in my thoughts, looking out over the water until the sun began to chase away the haze of early morning. I went back over the major events of my life, right up until Bill Compton had walked into Merlotte's; that part didn't take long at all. Once I had met my first vampire, it seemed that my life had started speeding up, moving faster and faster and becoming ever more complex; and while at times it left me breathless, the end result was that I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

Last night had been a turning point of sorts for me. I had finally and undeniably seen just exactly what I had married: a very old, very complex vampire, who was capable of both great harm and intense love. He was awesome and frightening, but also tender and worshipful. The most unbelievable thing about it, though, was he was well and truly mine. I doubted that after last night, we would ever be apart for too long, even after the Second Bond had stretched out a bit. I had to laugh at myself, because I really had thought I'd go to my grave an old maid.

I closed my eyes, and I could feel him, even in his rest. I would never, ever again be that lonely little girl who had trouble making friends because she was just too weird. My spectacular vampire found me valuable and worthy enough to be his mate, a fact that I still found incredible. The poor, lonely telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps had done pretty well for herself, it seemed.

Along the way, I had gained many friends; Amelia, Pam, Robert, Alcide, Calvin, and most of all, my sweet dark vampire Bill. What I had told my husband was true, I _did_ love Bill, and I would always want him close to me. Despite our rocky relationship in the beginning, I had come to see him as an honorable vampire. I knew without a doubt he would always be there for me. I felt that maybe Eric and I had come to an understanding where Bill was concerned; I guessed we would see when we got back to Louisiana. I hoped my husband was going to learn to trust me, in many ways.

I think maybe he was coming around to it already, though. After our sail, I was both surprised and touched when he had finally decided to share some of his history with me. He seemed so pleased with the name I had picked for the house, but it had just seemed fitting, somehow. He still had not gotten around to telling me anything about the whole nightmare we were about to step in to in New Orleans, however. We had one more night, and I was hoping he would come clean without me having to bring up the subject myself.

For now, though, I was past exhausted, and so I went back to our cabin and crawled into our bed and curled up next to him, and I slept.

_Eric's POV_

_Although somehow I know that I am in my daytime rest, I again feel that strange consciousness that I know to be Sookie. Suddenly, in my minds eye floats a vision of something that I had nearly forgotten and I thought I would never see again: the sunrise. It is glorious! It is so beautiful that it makes me want to weep! Somehow I realize that I am seeing this miracle as she is seeing it, feeling the awe that she feels; and it is as if I am actually experiencing it myself. I am overwhelmed with the knowledge that it is my Beloved's great magic that allows me to share this with her. It only lasts a moment before fading out, but I will never forget the greatest gift she will ever give to me. As the pull of the daylight drags me back down into unconsciousness, I vow to treasure that one brief glimpse of the sun and the woman who made it possible, forever._


	56. Chapter 56

_Author's Notes: These characters are owned by Charlaine Harris, and I am merely borrowing them for my amusement, and hopefully yours.****Well, here we are on the last night of the magical honeymoon! Sigh!_

Sookie's POV

I slept until late afternoon, and when I finally got up I staggered into the main cabin and made some coffee. When it was ready, I poured myself a cup and went up on deck to see who was on guard duty for the day. Unexpectedly, it turned out to be Shaun! He had put up the sunshade, and was lying under it reading a book. He looked up as I emerged from below, and smiled. He said cheerfully, "Hey, there, sleepyhead! I guess you were up too late last night."

I thought he was being remarkably chipper considering the fact that my husband had just about blown a gasket when he saw us together. I wondered exactly what had happened after I had popped over to Sandy Cay. I said cautiously, "Hey, Shaun. Uh…how was your evening?"

He said with a twinkle in his eye, "Well, I had a really good swim, thanks to your husband. Sookie, that is one scary vampire! It's a good thing I wasn't standing any closer to him, and had a good start!"

Oh no! That sounded bad! However, here Shaun sat with a smile on his handsome face, so I said, "Whatever he did or didn't do, I'm sorry. He's a little…possessive. It was just a little misunderstanding, but we got it all worked out."

Shaun snorted, and said, "Ha! Vampires are all possessive, I've heard. I guess you probably knew that when you married him, though. My mom always told me that in marriage you have to take the bitter with the sweet. I'm glad you two made up. I swam around the boat for awhile last night, to make sure you were okay. I didn't hear any hollering, so I figured you got it squared away."

I just nodded my head and smiled. I guessed that he really wasn't mad and maybe it was due to his spending so much time with dolphins. They always seemed to be cheerful, too! I offered to get him some coffee, but he declined saying that it was too late in the day for him. He said, "So, you leave in the morning to go home. Did you have a good time while you were here? Think you will ever come here again?"

My most sincere wish was that we would return many times. I said, "This place is…magical, isn't it? I hope we come back. I really want to learn to sail!"

I found that I was pretty hungry, so I went down below and fixed us both a snack. After we finished eating, it was getting to be late in the afternoon. Shaun said, "Well, Sookie, I had better be leaving a little early today. No since in tempting fate, or a vampire either. I have enjoyed knowing you, and I hope to see you again someday."

I held out my hand to him, and as he took it I again felt that curious sensation of a tiny spark of energy passing between us. I smiled my brightest smile and said, "Goodbye, Shaun. I will never forget you!"

He jumped in the crew dinghy and zipped back to the other boat. I sat out in the late afternoon sunshine and sunbathed for a few minutes, and hoped like heck that my new tropical tan would look good with that deep red Bonding gown. It was much too late now if it didn't, anyway. Just before sunset, I went on down and snuggled up to Eric, and waited for him to wake.

He opened those incredible blue eyes, and stared at me in an odd way. It was almost as if he had never seen me before. Finally he said passionately, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and if you weren't already my Bonded, I would chase you to the ends of the earth until you agreed to be mine."

That was really sweet, but where did that come from? I said, "Thank you, baby. I love you, too."

He started to tell me something else, but apparently thought better of it. He seemed lost in thought for a few minutes, but finally said, "We are supposed to leave in the morning, just before dawn. The crew will be here shortly to move the _Starlight_ back to her home slip at the marina, and from there we will have to clear US Customs. After that, I have made reservations at a very special restaurant for us."

Suddenly, I remembered that I had promised Faeryn that I would call her so that she could meet Eric. I told him, "Honey, believe it or not, Faeryn wants to meet you. I think she wants to see if you truly are getting immune to all fairies, or if it's just my family. I told her it might be too dangerous."

He looked momentarily surprised, then thoughtful. Finally he said, "Why don't you ask her to meet us at the Frenchman's Creek restaurant at 10:00 tonight. I think I will be able to control myself. The only fairy I want right now is the one sitting right in front of me. Now, Mrs. Northman, why don't you come let me see how that tiny little bikini stays together?"

I scooted a little closer, and he pulled the first string, and my top came undone.

"Oh!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. "Did I do that? Well, then, that must mean that this (he pulled one string on the side of my bottoms) and this (he pulled the other string) will make your bottoms disappear, like this!"

He made those bikini bottoms vanish just like magic! And here I thought I was the one with the magic! We had our last round of lovemaking on the _Starlight_, and I knew my vampire was trying to make it memorable for me; and when that vampires sets out to be memorable when it comes to sex, he never disappoints.

After I had regained my senses and the ability to speak, we got up and showered and then dressed. In preparation for this night out on the town, he had packed for me a beautiful white silk dress and a pair of high heeled white sandals (which he warned me not to put on until we were safely on the dock). He had dressed in a pair of slacks and a dark blue button down shirt, and I could see a glint of gold at the open collar where his necklace hung. He had left his long hair loose this time, and he looked good enough to eat…oh, wait! I already did that!

While we had been otherwise engaged, we had hear the sounds of the crew coming aboard, and before long the big diesel engine had started and we were underway. Apparently, Eric had given instructions for them to move the boat back into port while we "packed". We gathered up all of our things, and moved them in to the main cabin. I had stopped packing long enough to call Faeryn, and she agreed to meet us at 10:00.

As soon as we were finished packing, we went up on deck to take enjoy our last bit of time on the _Starlight._ We sat together in the rear of the cockpit, with his arm hugging me to him. I could see the lights from the town lighting up the horizon, and I was sad to know that our wonderful honeymoon was nearly over. I know he could feel my sadness, and he told me, "Do not worry, my Love, we will come again."

In no time at all it seemed, we arrived back at the same dock that we had departed from nearly a week earlier. Jack and Andy helped me off the boat for the last time, and we said our farewells. I slipped on my sandals, and Eric and I walked back to the front of the marina where a taxi was waiting to take us over to the Customs house. Apparently, they were stricter about vampires coming in and out of the country here in the U.S. Side of the Islands, and insisted on actually seeing the vampire. As it was unlikely that any vampire would allow themselves to be inspected while at rest, and normal customs hours ended before sunset, the government had come up with a system that allowed a special appointment for vampires to meet with a Customs agent for an extra fee.

Although the agent was somewhat more abrupt than the ones on the British side, still it was fairly easy and it took very little time. Jack had followed us in a truck with our luggage, and the agent went out and checked it all through. He waved at us in dismissal, and Eric gave the taxi driver the name of the restaurant. Jack took off in a different direction to the airport after giving us one last salute.

Our taxi wound up a road, and I watched with interest as we passed by houses and businesses. While obviously not the mainland US, it was very far removed from the British side of the Islands. We passed by a McDonald's, and I just shook my head. Before too much longer, we had arrived at our restaurant. The taxi pulled up under a green and white stripped awning, and a valet stepped out and opened the door to help me out. We stepped into the dimly lit restaurant and a maitre d' in a black suit came forward to greet us. Eric gave him our name, and he bowed slightly and led us back to our table.

We went through the restaurant proper, past several candlelit tables with snowy white tablecloths. The diners all looked very elegant and I was glad Eric had thought to pack my heels. Three sides of the dining room were covered with a series of large windows and between each one was a set of French doors. The maitre d' led us to one of the doors, held it open for us, and we stepped out onto a wide deck. I gasped at the view.

From the street, I had been unable to tell that the restaurant was set at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea. Below us twinkled lights from the houses and businesses at sea level. Each of the French doors led out to a deck which had staircase at each end. These steps led down to several private dining balconies clinging to the side of the steep cliff, each one set at different level. The man led us down one level to our private balcony, which had a table set with white linen, flowers, and a small hurricane lamp glowing in the center. There were lanterns sitting at intervals along the railing which provided the perfect amount of soft light. It was just about the most romantic thing I'd ever seen, next to the Sheik's tent that Eric had set up to propose to me.

The maitre d' said, "May I offer you some cocktails before dinner?"

Surprisingly, Eric looked at me and said, 'Sookie, why don't you try some red wine? Robert told me they have an excellent wine cellar here."

He had never made any suggestions like that before, so I decided to follow his lead. I nodded my approval. He looked at the man, and said, "A bottle of cabernet sauvignon, please. I will leave the vintage to your discretion. For myself, I would like a Royalty Blended. Also, we are expecting a guest. Would you please see that an extra place is set?"

The man bowed, and left. Eric took my arm, and led me over to the railing. We stood admiring the view, and he said, "So, what do you think of the restaurant? Robert recommended it. His human lady friends love this place."

I just bet they did. Who wouldn't? I said honestly, "I love it! It is the perfect end to a perfect honeymoon!"

He grinned and said, "It _is _perfect, isn't it? Robert certainly has an eye for romance. He never ceases to amaze me. The ultimate warrior blended with the ultimate romantic; quite a combination."

I smiled, because I knew someone else who fit that description to a "T". While we were chatting, a waiter had brought our drinks. He made a big show of opening the wine, and pouring a small amount in a long stemmed wine glass. He offered it to me to taste, and I took a small sip. Now, I was not usually a wine drinker, but that wine was heavenly! It was smooth and heavy on my tongue, and just downright delicious. I smiled and handed him back the glass, and nodded my approval. He filled my glass, served Eric his Blood, and left.

Eric held out his glass to me and said, "To my lovely wife, who is the most perfect mate I could ever imagine."

I touched my glass to his, and said, "To my husband, who has given me memories that I will treasure my whole life."

We both took a sip from our glasses, but then to my surprise he pulled me to him and said, "Do you mind? I want a taste." He ran his tongue lightly along my lips and said. "Mmmmm. Very nice. I think he chose well, don't you?" His eyes were glowing like blue embers.

Okay, that did it for me. My hootchie was wet and throbbing instantly. I deliberately took another drink from my glass, and left some wine on my lips. He groaned, and pulled me back for a deeper kiss, and we were going at it pretty heavy when I heard the musical tinkle of Faeryn's laugh. She said, "Aren't you two the pair of lovebirds? Sorry to interrupt!"

I had been so engrossed in the pleasure of my Viking's spectacular kisses that I had not heard her approach, and it startled me enough that I jumped. Eric with his vampire hearing, on the other hand, was obviously not surprised. His fangs slid back up, and he turned towards her, keeping one arm wrapped loosely around my waist. He said, "Ah! You must be Sookie's tutor, Faeryn. I am Eric, Sookie's husband and Bonded."

She gave him a good once-over, and then broke out her brilliant fairy smile. She exclaimed, "My word! You are every bit as gorgeous as Sookie described you! I thought she was exaggerating!"

Ack! I glanced at him, and could see him visibly preening at the knowledge that I had been speaking of him in such glowing terms. I sighed. I had no idea she would give me away like that! Fairies! Well, I guessed it was true, anyhow. He _was_ gorgeous, after all.

So far, we had been standing at one end of the deck and she at the other. I was holding my breath a little, to see what would happen. I could feel that my vampire was slightly tense, because I knew he would not want to loose control and spoil our last evening by catching and draining my tutor. Faeryn, despite her earlier bravado, was understandably nervous. They stood staring at each other. Eric inhaled deeply, and I knew he was getting a big dose of her fairy scent. His eyes dilated, but only very slightly. I could tell Faeryn was preparing to pop out at the first sign of fangs, but then my vampire smiled and relaxed. He said, "Please, come join us. I am in perfect control, I assure you."

I could feel a sense of calm coming from him, so I nodded at her to let her know it was really okay. I could see our waiter coming down the stairs with another glass and place setting. Faeryn turned to him and said, "Good evening, Charles! How are you tonight?"

He smiled at her and did a half-bow. He replied, "Miss Faeryn! How wonderful to see you again. May I get you something to drink?"

I offered her some wine, and she accepted, so he poured her a glass. While he was preparing her place at the table, she raised her glass in a toast to us. She said, "To the most unique couple of my acquaintance. I am sure you are destined for great things." She took a drink from her glass.

Eric gave her a little bow, and then led me to the table and pulled out my chair. The waiter helped seat Faeryn. He handed us menus, and left. We continued to sip our drinks while Faeryn and I read the menu. She made some recommendations, because it turned out this was one of her favorite restaurants in the Islands. We waited until after the waiter had turned to take our orders and gone again to begin the real conversation. She began by saying to Eric, "So, how does it feel to be the only vampire in the world immune to fairies?"

He shook his golden head, and replied, "To be honest, I really didn't believe it myself until just now. I wonder if it is permanent?"

She raised one eyebrow, and said, "I presume that it will last as long as the two of you continue to exchange blood. I doubt there is any danger of _that_ ceasing any time soon."

Just the mention of a blood exchange, and once again my nether regions were twitching; but also, I blushed. Blood exchanges were very, very private. Apparently Eric didn't share that same sentiment, because he grinned broadly, and said, "No danger at all. Sookie needs my blood now, and I hers. So I suppose you could say my immunity is permanent."

They both agreed that it was a completely unheard-of trait and one that might someday prove useful. Then Eric asked her about my magic and how it was progressing. Faeryn beamed, and stated, "She is showing great promise, for one who has so little percentage of fairy blood. I am sure it is another side effect of the combination of your bloods, along with the strong magic of the Second Bond. As she ages, she may very well gain some additional powers other than the ones she has already manifested."

Eric leaned back in his chair, looked at me, and said, "She is quite perfect the way she is right now. The gifts she has already shown are nothing short of amazing." Through our bond, I could feel some strong emotion rippling through him, but I could not identify exactly what it was. It was sort of a combination of love, amazement, and…reverence? What a strange thing for him to be feeling towards _me_. He was the amazing one in our new little family.

The beautiful half-fairy said, "Sookie has done very well. Has she shown you any of her gifts?"

He said rather dryly, "Well, she proved she can relocate when she wants, but other than that, no."

I just rolled my eyes at him for bringing _that_ up. Faeryn said, "Come now, Sookie, you need to show off a little. Remember, it may not be so easy for you when you get home."

Well, why not? This was my last night here, and as she said, it might not go so well back home. I looked around for an object, and spied the bottle of wine that the waiter had left on the side serving table. Boy, I hoped this worked right, because that wine was really too good to waste. Eric was watching me intently, waiting to see what I was going to do. I gathered my energy, then concentrated on wanting that bottle, very much, and thought about how it would feel in my hand. I opened my hand and held it out, and the next thing I knew, I was holding the bottle. Whew! I was so happy that it worked!

Eric's expression was a treat. He looked shocked, amazed, and proud, all at the same time. He exclaimed, "My Love! That is…amazing. Why did you not tell me of this ability?"

I figured I might as well be honest, "Well, because I haven't really got this one down yet. I think it's going to take a lot more practice. I only get it right sometimes." That, and the fact that we had been too busy fighting and then making up the night before for the subject to have come up.

He reached out and took the bottle of wine, and poured more into both Faeryn's and my glass. He sat back in his chair and stared at me, and shook his head as if to clear it. I had the feeling that some possibilities were swirling around inside that gorgeous golden head of his.

We could hear the approach of our waiter, so we carefully changed the subject. After he served us, and then retreated, we continued to discuss more mundane subjects. Eric politely complimented the painting that she had given me, and she asked him about Fangtasia. Eventually, the subject of vampires being admitted to the Islands came up, and that some were now attempting to buy property and live there full time.

Faeryn said doubtfully, "I really don't think it would be a good idea. It is unnerving to have vampires here even as tourists. I can't imagine having them as permanent residents. Oh! Sorry! Present company excepted, of course."

Eric said wryly, "Oh, of course! However, if vampires have agreed to the treaty and have stuck to it, why shouldn't they be allowed the same access to owning property as anyone else?"

The fairy shook her head, and said, "I don't know. We are just so different from one another. Given our history, do you really think it is possible that we could ever learn to co-exist in a place this small?"

My vampire seemed to give this matter some serious thought. He finally said, "I just don't know. I would like to think that it is possible."

Wow! This was getting to be a deep philosophical discussion, and here we were supposed to be enjoying our last night of no politics! By this time, we had finished eating and the waiter had come to offer us desert. Faeryn and I both turned it down. She said, "Sorry to have to leave such wonderful company, but I have a date to go swimming. Sookie, I bet you can guess who it is."

It didn't take a telepath to guess that correctly. I said, "Shaun, right?"

Eric looked first at her, then me. He asked incredulously, "Shaun? The shifter? He's dating your tutor?"

As she stood up, Faeryn said with great satisfaction, "Well, technically tonight will be our first date, but the attraction has been very strong from the start, so I imagine we will get along splendidly."

He just shook his head, but said nothing. I could feel a tiny bit of remorse flash through him. We both rose from our seats, and I went over to hug and kiss her goodbye. I almost felt like crying, because I was so sorry to be leaving my new friend. She saw my distress, and the merry laugh bubbled from her lips. She said, "Do not be so sad, little sister. We will see each other again, I promise."

She looked rather sternly at Eric and said, "You _do_ intend to bring her back here often, do you not? It is a place for her to relax and heal if she needs it. Being around nothing but vampires is not good for her."

He inclined his head rather imperiously, and said, "Of course, if that is what she wishes. I will take very good care of her, never fear."

Oh, brother. Ten minutes ago, they were practically singing kum-bah-yah, and now it was back to fairy-vamp relations as usual. I sighed. Faeryn looked over at me, seemed to remember something, and said, "Oh dear! I almost forgot your present!" She reached into her handbag, pulled out a small box, and handed it to me.

I opened it, and inside was a matching necklace, earrings, and bracelet. They were made with the most unusual stones I had ever seen. They were pink with golden streaks running through them, and when I looked very carefully I could see the most amazing thing. The colors actually seemed to be swirling around inside the surface of the stones! The stones were strung together in a very delicate pattern, and interspersed with tiny pearls. The set was truly beautiful and quite unique. I exclaimed, "Oh, Faeryn, thank you! I have never seen anything like this, what is it?"

She said, "I thought you would like it! It is a very special stone, and it is not exactly from this earth. It is only found in the Portal."

I asked, "The Portal? What is that?"

She smiled and explained, "The Portal is the bridge between the human world and the Fairy Realm. Someday I will teach you all about it."

I hugged her again, and thanked her profusely for the gifts, and her help. She looked at Eric, and said, "Take good care of her, vampire. It has been very interesting to meet you."

He gave her a half-bow, and said, "Thank you for all your help. I am sure we will meet again."

She took her leave, and I was really sad to see her go. Not long after she departed, Eric paid our bill, and we walked up and out through the restaurant. The valet asked if we would like a cab, but Eric turned to me and said, "Sookie, we have some time before we need to be meet the airplane. I would like to take you for a walk. Will you come?"

Whatever he had in mind was fine by me, so I agreed. We walked down the drive and around the corner, and he said, "I want to take you down to the beach. Take those shoes off, and hold on." As soon as I had removed my shoes, he picked me up and flew us down to the beach that lay at the bottom of the cliff. He set me down gently on the sand. I could look up and see the lights from our restaurant. There was a couple of beach bars a little further down the way, and I could clearly hear a reggae band playing. I could see people dancing to the music on a wooden deck under some multicolored lights.

I looked up at my vampire and saw that he was smiling at the scene. In the light sea breeze his long golden hair was blowing back away from his face; and he looked just so beautiful I could hardly believe I was actually married to this magnificent man. I was so full of love for him at that minute my heart was just overflowing. He must have felt it, because he stopped walking and pulled me into his embrace. He bent his head to mine and kissed me sweetly. He started dancing with me slowly there in the sand, lit by nothing but moonlight.

In my ear, he said simply, "You make me happy."

I rested my forehead against his broad chest and sighed in contentment. I said, "Thank you for such a wonderful honeymoon. I wish…I wish we didn't have to go back."

We came to a stop. Eric put one finger under my chin and lifted it up, so I was looking at him. He looked searchingly in my eyes, and said, "Really, Sookie? Do you really want that?"

I knew he was asking me a serious question, and I had the feeling that if I really, really wanted to just run away from everything that faced us at home, he might actually make it happen. But did I really want it to be so?

I had come to realize that he had some serious financial resources and we could probably just go somewhere else; but at what price? I would never see my family home again, or any of my friends. And what about Eric himself? He would be giving up his position as Sheriff; the one business that he loved most, Fangtasia; and basically his entire life that he had built in Louisiana. I was not naive enough to think we would be left in peace wherever we ended up, either. I had a feeling that no matter where we went, we would be a target. He had only been able to enjoy living out in the open for the last few years, and I would be asking him to go back into hiding again. At least with his position in the de Castro regime, he had some political clout.

Stackhouse women never run from a fight, and I guess maybe Northman women don't either, because I looked him square in the eye, and said, "No, baby, I guess I don't. I want to go home to Louisiana, and live in our wonderful old house, and spend all my nights with my bad-ass Sheriff."

He kissed my forehead, and then said, "Somehow, I knew you would feel that way."

He seemed lost in thought for a few minutes, and then he began to speak. He said, "Sookie, there are certain things that I need to tell you before we reach New Orleans. You may not like what I have to say."

Well, finally! I couldn't believe he was just now getting around to it. If he hadn't brought it up in the next hour, I had made a vow that I was going to bring it up myself. I was glad he had decided to trust me all on his own, though. I spoke up, and said, "Oh, you mean like Victor trying to take over the kingdom, and you trying to stop him? Like that?"

He stopped, swung me around to face him, and just stared at me. I could feel complete surprise bouncing through him. He said in astonishment, "You know? Has someone told you? Bill?"

I said calmly, "No, I figured it out on my own. I thought you would never get around to bringing it up! I know you are trying to protect me, and I think it is really a sweet idea, but not very practical. We _are_ Bonded, big time, and so you need to start letting me in on stuff. I hate being the last to know."

He paused for a moment as if searching for the right words, then said very seriously, "I wanted you to have a carefree wedding and honeymoon. Things may or may not go well from here forward. If I could spare you from going into this situation, I would, but it seems that you and I must face this together. Now, here is what you need to know…"

We walked up and down that moonlit beach for the next couple of hours, and at long last he told me everything.

******

Eric's POV

When I wake, I feel my beloved snuggled to my side, as she should be. I gaze down into her lovely blue eyes, and can tell she has been eagerly awaiting my rising. The image of the glorious sunrise from this morning flashes back through my mind, and I am once again stunned and humbled by the gift she has given me. This is surely the most perfect woman the gods have ever created! What could I possibly say to her to express the depths of my feelings for her? I blurt out a heartfelt, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever known, and if you weren't already my Bonded, I would chase you to the ends of the earth until you agreed to be mine."

She looks a little startled at this pronouncement, but thanks me graciously. Is it possible that she doesn't realize the miracle that she has performed? I begin to tell her, but hesitate. Should I bring it up now? No, I think I will wait until later. An occasion this significant should be honored and commemorated with a very special gift. What can I possibly give her that would be as extraordinary as the one she has given me? The first thing that springs into my mind is a necklace made with that rarest of all diamonds, the canary diamond. I envision radiating white diamonds surrounding a large yellow center diamond which would be symbolic of the sun. As soon as all of this unpleasant business in New Orleans is behind us, I will have Robert begin the search for the perfect stone.

Since I have made up my mind not to say anything about it now, I proceed to tell her about our plans for the rest of the night. We will be returning to St. Thomas, and then I have made some reservations at a restaurant that Robert recommended. Afterwards, I can no longer avoid telling her of the true depth of the situation facing us in New Orleans. I intend to put it off as long as possible, so we can enjoy our last night of tranquility. I am somewhat surprised when Sookie announces that her tutor, the half-fairy provided by Niall, wants to meet me. Sookie herself seems somewhat doubtful as to the outcome of such a meeting, but I find that I am anxious to give it a try. If I truly am immune to her fairy smell, I will certainly be the most unique vampire in existence! Sookie is going to tell her to meet us at the restaurant.

As for now, my own personal fairy is enticing me, and I can hardly wait to delve into her sweet depths. As adorable as she is in that tiny bikini, she is infinitely more so without it. I want for her to remember this night, our last in our little floating home. I use all of my considerable skill at giving her pleasure, and can tell by her moans and multiple orgasms that I have succeeded. As she lays sated in my arms, I inhale her delectable scent and wish that we could stay here cocooned in our cabin for several more days. This trip was not nearly long enough to suit me.

******

Finally, we can delay no longer, so we dress, pack, and go up on deck to enjoy our last ride back into port. I hold her to me as we watch the lights of the town coming into view, and I can feel her sadness at the thought of our leaving. I promise her that we will return, and I mean every word. This place truly is magical, and it suits both of us.

All too soon, we arrive back at the dock, and before long have checked back through Customs and are on our way to the restaurant. It is aptly named The Cliffs, as it is perched atop one, and has a series of covered private dining areas descending down the face of the cliff towards the ocean. My Bonded does me proud as she glides easily between the tables of other diners, as regally as any Queen. She is a vision tonight in a dress that I bought her. The white silk looks perfect against the golden color of her newly tanned skin, and those high heels make her legs look just…spectacular.

As soon as we are shown to our private balcony, the maitre d' asks us if we would care for refreshments. I urge Sookie to try some red wine. Robert is old enough to be able to taste wine, just as I can, and he says their cellar here is excellent. Since the night of our proposal, I find I have developed a passion for tasting spirits from the lips of my Bonded. I find the combination of the delicate essence of the wine coming from her sensual mouth to be an aphrodisiac beyond compare. I also ask that a place be set for our guest.

While we wait for our cocktails, we gaze out at the view. We chat a little until the waiter returns with my Blood and her wine. She smiles as she tastes it, and I can tell she likes it very much. As soon as the waiter leaves, I hold up my glass in a toast. To Sookie, I say most sincerely, "To my lovely wife, who is the most perfect mate I could ever imagine."

She gracefully returns the tribute, by saying, "To my husband, who has given me memories that I will treasure my whole life." I can tell that she means every word, and I am glad that I have managed to give her one last week of peace before the coming confrontation and its uncertain aftermath. She takes a ladylike sip of her wine, and I immediately pull her to me for my anticipated taste. I run my tongue around her soft lips, and the essence of the wine is truly delicious.

Almost instantly, I can feel myself beginning to harden. My little temptress knows what reaction she is inciting, because she quite deliberately takes a deeper sip from her wineglass, leaves just one gleaming red drop on her bottom lip, and smiles at me invitingly. Ah! I bring her in closer, and kiss her with intensity, savoring the smooth subtle flavor of the wine on her tongue. My cock is now hard and straining against my slacks, and she brazenly reaches down to stroke me through the fabric. If nothing else, this trip has allowed my Sweet Southern Belle to become a little bolder where sex is concerned. In fact, I am wondering if I can get rid of the waiter long enough to just lift the short skirt of her dress, sit her on my lap with my trousers undone and fuck her right here. She is driving me completely wild!

Much to my dismay, I hear someone approaching down the stairs. Whoever it is, needs to go away immediately! Unfortunately, it is apparently her tutor, because I hear her musical fairy laugh. She interrupts us by saying, "Aren't you two the pair of lovebirds? Sorry to interrupt!"

I look up and see a gorgeous female half-fairy standing at the far end of our balcony. If it had been absolutely anyone else, they would now be beating a hasty retreat, but I know that it is important to Sookie for me to be charming. Therefore, I say politely, "Ah! You must be Sookie's tutor, Faeryn. I am Eric, Sookie's husband and Bonded."

In reply, she gives me a rather appraising look, and then says, "My word! You are every bit as gorgeous as Sookie described you! I thought she was exaggerating!"

I cannot help but grin at the knowledge that Sookie has been bragging about me to her friend. Ha! Sookie herself looks a little dismayed that her friend has let the cat out of the bag, and I resolve to tease her about it later. Suddenly, a little breeze springs up and blows the fairy's delicious scent across the balcony. I tense, because even though I hope that I can resist it, there are no guarantees. I fear Sookie will be quite annoyed with me if I fuck and then drain her friend.

Taking the risk, I inhale deeply. I can feel a bit of the intoxicating euphoria begin to steal into me, but luckily I find it no more intense than Sookie's own scent when I am lapping at her sweet center. I already have an erection, so am giving nothing away there. Much to my surprise, I suppose all the oral pleasure I give Sookie has paid off, because I am completely in control of myself, other than the fleeting thought of fucking both of them right here; which is, of course, every vampire's perfect fantasy…a fairy sandwich with vampire filling. I give them my most sincere, harmless vampire smile, and reassure them both that I am not a danger (…at least, of draining them!)

We all sit down at the table, and after the usual pleasantries, Sookie's tutor asks me how it feels to be the only vampire in the world immune to fairies. I tell her quite honestly that I find it incredible, and I express my doubts that it is permanent. The half-fairy seems to think that it is due to our mutual blood exchanges, and of course she very well might be right. If that is the case, it should in essence be permanent because Sookie must have my blood to extend her lifespan, and I… I crave hers like no other. I am astonished how addicted to it I have become. Although, given the intoxicating nature of fairy blood, I suppose it only makes sense.

The one thing I am anxious to ask the tutor about is how Sookie's magic is progressing. She seems fairly amazed at the promise Sookie has shown, and thinks that she may gain more magics as she ages. I really could care less if she ever develops any magic past what she has right now. If this morning is any indication, she has already reached perfection as far as I am concerned. If she can communicate with me while I am at rest, and allow me to share visions of the daylight, what other miracles could I hope for?

The fairy asks me if Sookie has shown me any of her new gifts. I say no, except for relocation. I think uncomfortably back to the reason for that particular display, and am momentarily uneasy. I hope that Sookie never chooses to share that incident with Niall. However, Faeryn urges Sookie to show me a demonstration of what she has learned, and after some hesitation, Sookie is able to make the wine bottle disappear from the side table and reappear in her hand! Unbelievable! I stare at her in astonishment. Why has she waited until now to share this with me?

I chastise her for not showing me this new magic earlier. I am stunned, thinking of where all this may lead. Faeryn may well be right, Sookie may ultimately become much more magical than any of us have anticipated. Unbidden, a tiny drop of worry invades my mind. What if she does not find me as attractive when I am not the most magical creature in our home? What if she no longer needs me to protect her? But then, I have to laugh at myself! How ridiculous! As far as vampires go, I am certainly the cream of the crop. No, the two of us are perfectly suited and together will be invincible!

The conversation finally turns to more pedestrian matters, until the subject of vampire ownership of land in the Islands comes up. I find that we are able to discuss this issue rationally, without the rancor usually present in vampire/fairy negotiations of such a sensitive subject. In fact, I find her to be much less irritating than most of her kind. Eventually, she announces she needs to leave, as she has a date…with the shifter that I had accused Sookie of having sex with! A smidgen of regret over that whole misunderstanding flashes through me.

I am feeling quite tolerant of this half-fairy now, until she makes the comment that Sookie being around too many vampires is bad for her health. That is certainly not true, and as Sookie's Bonded it is up to me to see that she is safe and healthy. After this coming weekend, she should be just fine. Fairies think they are so …superior! Most annoying!

In any event, Faeryn gives Sookie a gift of some jewelry she has made for her, and I must admit that the set is unique and truly lovely. It is made from a stone from the Portal, that almost mythical place between this world and the Fairy Realm; and therefore worth a fortune, even if Sookie does not realize it. In my long life I have seen remarkably few of these. As I gaze into the stones, I am quite startled to see the colors actually swirling beneath the surface. I had heard rumors that this was the case, but only fairies can usually see it. I must have had so much of Sookie's blood recently that I can see it as well. Completely remarkable!

The beautiful half-fairy takes her leave, and soon after I tell Sookie that is time for us to go. The moment I have been dreading is at hand. I take her outside the restaurant, and fly her down to the beach below, where we will have some privacy. Not too far up the beach, one of the bars has a live band paying, and the strains of the music float down the beach to us. I see couples dancing slowly under the multicolored lights; and I have to smile, just thinking about our first night in the Islands dancing at Foxy's beach bar.

Sookie must have been thinking about it too, because through our Bond I can feel a rush of complete love and devotion. I am amazed that this completely unique, incredible woman is actually mine; and that she cares for me more deeply than anyone ever has, except for perhaps my mother. Oddly enough, I have never thought of it until just now, but I believe Sookie's eyes are almost exactly the same shade of blue as my mother's were…Although most of my memories of her have faded with the passage of so very many years, the things I do remember about her the most are the strength of her love for me and her beautiful blue eyes staring down at me in comfort. I know she was a good woman, too, strong in character and loyal; and of course, those are the things that I admire most about my Bonded.

I pull Sookie to me for a kiss, and I hug her fragile little body to mine. I want to dance with her under the stars one last time before I have to ruin her night. I tell her how happy she makes me. She unsettles me somewhat by announcing, "I wish…I wish we didn't have to go back."

There is such a mixture of emotions coming from her that I can't tell if she means it or not. I look into her eyes to see if the truth lies there. If that is what she truly desires, then somehow, I will find a way to make it so. I will have to make her realize everything she will be giving up, and the fact that we would have to go back underground and live a very secretive existence. I have done that for centuries, and know exactly what it means, but she has no idea of just how lonely that kind of life is.

Since I have given this exact matter more than a lot of thought, I am not too terribly surprised when she says, "No, baby, I guess I don't. I want to go home to Louisiana, and live in our wonderful old house, and spend all my nights with my bad-ass Sheriff." In spite of the fact that this young, fragile, human/fairy female is so vastly different on the surface from such an ancient, battle-hardened vampire, we are still very much the same in spirit. I somehow knew she would feel that way.

Finally, the time has come for me to tell her the truth of the situation we are facing in New Orleans. As far as she knows, the sole issue at hand is Madden's plans to take her from me. Until a short while ago, she lead such an innocent and sheltered existence, that she is naturally ill-prepared to grasp all the complexities of the dangerous and convoluted world of vampire politics. As mostly human, there are a good many things about this ordeal that she will no doubt find distasteful and I can only hope she can find the strength to see it through. I wish that I could let her keep her innocence a bit longer; but of course now that we are Twice-Bonded, she will have no choice but to learn and adapt. Once I explain to her the depth of the trouble that we are actually facing, I only hope that she comes to understand and accept my plans and the reasons for them. There is no doubt that it is a very dangerous situation, and she will have to be quite brave to face it.

I am somewhat comforted by the fact that she should be able to remove herself from any life-threatening situations; however, as her shooting proved, that particular magic cannot be counted upon to work in every circumstance. As usual, I have every confidence in my own ability to avoid final death. I have no intentions of giving up what the gods have been kind enough to bestow upon me; furthermore, it is entirely possible that if I did meet my final death, Sookie might not survive the Bonding sickness that would surely follow. I refuse to consider that possibility. There will almost certainly be casualties, however, and I can only hope they are minimal. Louisiana has lost entirely too many vampires, lately.

I try to prepare her for what she is about to learn by saying, "Sookie, there are certain things that I need to tell you before we reach New Orleans. You may not like what I have to say."

The next thing out of her mouth is completely unexpected! She says calmly, "Oh, you mean like Victor trying to take over the kingdom, and you trying to stop him? Like that?"

I simply cannot believe that she knows this, and has not said anything. How can she possibly know? If Compton is the one who told her, I'll chain him in silver for ten years! She denies it, though, and proceeds to tell me that she figured it out on her own. It seems that once again, I have completely underestimated her. She chastises me for trying to keep it from her, and all I can say in my defense is that I wanted her to be happy and carefree for as long as possible. Maybe explaining my plans will not be nearly as difficult as I was anticipating.

All right, clearly she is more than ready to hear everything, so I begin; and for the next few hours, we walk up and down that beach while I tell her everything she needs to know.

******

We manage to get to the airport just in time to get everything loaded and to depart, but I deeply regret that it is too close to dawn for me to make love to her. She truly is the most amazing human woman that ever drew breath! Instead of the arguments I had been expecting, for the most part she calmly listened to everything I had to say, asked several pertinent questions, and then considered everything I had told her. It turns out that she only figured out the vaguest outline of what was going on, and I had added several details to her knowledge that surprised and dismayed her. I had felt her serious inner turmoil, and also her fear, but at last she had said, "All right. I trust you, and if you think that this is what we have to do to be happy, then I'm willing to do it."

It is time for me to get into my coffin. I realize that this is the first time Sookie has ever seen me do this, and I hope that it does not distress her too much. Apparently humans find it somewhat…I believe the word they use is "creepy". I climb in, and beckon her to come to me. I can feel the pull of the sun; but I want to feel her lips on mine before I rest, so she gives me one last kiss. I give her a grin, and tell her to dream of me. She smiles and then shuts the lid. I wonder if she realizes that she is the only human I have ever be allowed to do it? I can feel her sending me love through our Bond just as I am slipping into my daytime slumber, and I try to send mine back to her...


	57. Chapter 57

_Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris.****At long last, we have made it to New Orleans!_

Chapter 57

Sookie's POV

The rest of the evening passed all too quickly. We had gotten to the airport in time to get everything loaded and our airplane took off just before dawn. For the very first time, I had seen Eric get into his travel coffin. I thought it might be awkward, but he was just so matter-of-fact about it, I found that I didn't mind at all. He lay down and gestured for me to come to him. I bent down and kissed him, and he gave me his cocky little grin. He said, "I will see you at first dark, Lover. Dream of me."

He closed his eyes, and I shut the lid and ran my hands over the black surface. I sent him my love, and then I went over to the bed that the steward had prepared for me and lay down; and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

******

When I woke, it was afternoon, and it was nearly time for us to land. Instead of flying into New Orleans International as expected, we had gone into the Baton Rouge airport instead. Eric was simply not going to arrive in the enemy's camp in a vulnerable position. Pam and Bill were being brought to the airport in a special transport. As soon as it was dark, we were all going to make the hour and a half drive into New Orleans together.

Due to the time change, I had a few hours to kill until dark. As soon as we landed, I could see two familiar faces standing out on the ramp in the sunshine. It was Cooper, and Robert's man George from New York. I had been very happy that Eric had given Cooper a second chance, because I felt really comfortable with him. The minute I came down the stairway, they both came up to greet me. Cooper escorted me into the lounge of the terminal, while George helped the crew get all of our stuff unloaded, and supervised the unloading of Eric's coffin. The transport truck that was carrying the other vampires was parked nearby, waiting to receive Eric. It would be guarded where it sat, until dark.

Cooper had brought me some food, and sat with me while I ate. He asked me about my wedding and honeymoon, and I told him how wonderful it had all been. I asked him how it was going at the house, and he said that Daniel, the painters, and wallpaper hangers had been in and out all week. I could hardly wait to see it all. I just hoped that I would live through the next few days so that I _could_ see it. As soon as I was finished eating, I told him that I was tired, and wanted to just shut my eyes for a few minutes. It wasn't strictly true, because I had plenty of sleep on the airplane; I just wanted to have some time alone to think. I needed to mull over everything that Eric had told me, and get it all clear in my head.

A great deal of what he had said just confirmed what I had already guessed. The devil was in the details, though. There was actually a lot that I _hadn't_ known. Was I ready for this? Could I really go through with everything that might be expected of me? Could I see another way out of this mess and avoid what was sure to be massive bloodshed? It was possible that I could still put a halt to the whole thing if I really wanted to do so. The question was, did I want to stop it, or not?

I knew that Eric had given this whole thing more than a lot of thought, and both Robert and Bill thought he was doing the right thing. Pam would naturally follow her Master whether she thought he was right or not. I knew I should trust him when it came to this sort of thing. After going over and over everything I now knew, and trying to fit the pieces together about a hundred different ways, I concluded that Eric might just be right; his might well be the _only _solution. Unless something else occurred to me, I was going to go along with his plans.

Among other things, I had been surprised to learn that I was going to be riding in the parade. Apparently, I was considered part of the Court, and would be one of three "Maids of Erebus". It was one of the reasons that Robert had insisted on such an elaborate gown. It was a shame that my one and only opportunity to ride in a Mardi Gras parade was under such awful circumstances.

My thoughts continued to go round and round, like a squirrel in a cage. All of this heavy, depressive thinking had taken up quite a lot of time. I glanced at my watch, and was surprised to see that it was very nearly dark. I got up and went to the restroom; pulled a brush out of my purse and fixed my hair; repaired the damage to the light makeup I was wearing; and straightened my clothes. I was nearly finished when I could feel Eric wake. I knew he could not get out of his coffin until the last ray of sunlight disappeared below the horizon, though. Still, I hurriedly finished up, and stepped out of the restroom.

Cooper was waiting outside the door for me, and I motioned for him to follow. I stopped at the little lounge area and ordered and paid for three warmed TrueBloods, and I handed one to Cooper to carry. We walked out onto the ramp just as darkness fell. A few minutes later, Eric appeared from behind the transport truck, stopped to speak briefly to the guards there, and then made his way over to me. He nodded to Cooper, and then pulled me in for a kiss. I handed him the Blood, and he took it, and then asked me how my day had gone. Just about the time I started to tell him, both Pam and Bill walked over, and I handed them their Bloods.

Immediately upon seeing Bill, the little jolt of reconnection had occurred. I could tell that Eric had felt it, too, but I could tell through our Bond he was fighting to overcome his natural possessiveness. He even managed to speak civilly to Bill for once. Wow! Maybe we had made some progress on that front, after all!

Eric had motioned to Bill to follow him over to talk to the transport driver, to give instructions for the delivery of their coffins and other items. There was a great deal of luggage, because Pam had brought all of the things that we would all need in New Orleans. Eric, Pam, and Bill had their parade costumes, and also boxes and boxes of beads, doubloons, and other trinkets to be tossed at the parade; my Bonding gown, and its paraphernalia, and also our regular clothing. Added to that was our luggage and packages from our honeymoon, so all in all there was a lot to haul.

Suddenly, I noticed that Pam had been sidling closer and closer to me. Her fangs slid out, and I realized I must still smell strongly of Faeryn. Even though Faeryn was only half-fairy, apparently her scent was strong was enough to get a pretty serious reaction out of Pam. She said dreamily, "Sookie dear, you look and smell good enough to eat."

Although I wasn't really all that frightened, a small shot of adrenaline must have gone through me. Eric snapped his head around to see what had startled me. He took in the situation and was just about to intervene, when I decided I had better learn to control this sort of thing on my own. I took one big step backwards and said rather sharply, "Pam! Snap out of it! No eating your Mistress, remember? Plus, it's mainly someone else that you smell, anyway."

She stopped and shook her head as if to clear it, and then smiled at me. Instead of looking remorseful, she just winked and said, "Sorry, Sookie, but you can't blame a girl for trying. Maybe you should change your dress before we get to New Orleans, unless you want a pack of hungry vampires trailing you all over the French Quarter."

Realizing that she was right, I knew I should have done that while everyone was resting, but honestly I had not given it any thought. I glanced over at Eric, who seemed satisfied that I had handled the situation with no help from him. Of course he had heard the entire exchange, and he and Bill looked quite amused. All of our luggage had been loaded into the transport already, so I had to get in and rummage around until I found a dress that was suitable and would go with the heels I was already wearing. I hurried back inside and changed, and tried to wash as much Faeryn's smell off of me as I could in the restroom sink. It would have to do, until I could have a full shower. I added a dab of Obsession behind each ear, on my wrists, and in my cleavage for good measure.

By the time I got back outside, the limousine had arrived to pick us up. My two daytime bodyguards were taking their own car. The four of us slid in to the long black car, and for the next hour and a half Eric, Pam, and Bill talked about details of what would happen once we arrived. The closer we got to the city, the more nervous and full of misgivings I became. I couldn't understand how they could all be so…dispassionate, when we were going into such terrible danger.

Finally, my discomfort had risen to a level where Eric obviously felt he needed to settle me down. He took my hand and began to stroke my palm in a soothing fashion, while continuing on with his conversation. After awhile, he could tell it was not helping much, so he pulled me across his lap, and held me in his arms with my head laid on his chest. I should have probably been embarrassed to be the chicken of the group, but the other two didn't seem to think it was anything out of the ordinary. Bill must have felt my distress, because he said gently, "Sookie, try not to worry. We are in a much better position than you might think. Eric is an excellent strategist."

I could feel a ripple of surprise from Eric, that Bill had complimented him to me so openly. Pam just nodded her agreement. I sighed, and relaxed against the hard chest of my vampire. I wanted to savor the last few minutes of peace before we stepped into the heart of darkness. I felt so secure with his strong arms wrapped around me. The very thought that he could be facing his final death in the next few days was just…impossible. I refused to believe that this ancient and powerful vampire could possibly be taken by the likes of that slimeball, Victor Madden.

Eventually, I could feel the vehicle coming to a stop, and a moment later the driver was opening the rear door. We all slid out, and took in our surroundings. We were now standing in front of the new Royal Residence. Felipe had ordered Sophie Ann's old residence repaired and sold. This one had been recently purchased for its location, which was nearly dead-center in the middle of the French Quarter.

The large building was an absolutely lovely two story residence whose architecture was typical of the Quarter. It consisted of two L-shaped buildings that were oriented to form a rectangle encircling a central courtyard. It had huge wooden double entry doors with leaded glass, floor-to-ceiling windows with wooden shutters, and an elaborate wrought iron balcony. Gas lamps flickered near the doors. The adjoining property was a vampire hotel named the Maison de la Nuit, which was apparently owned by Victor Madden himself.

Bill informed me that Victor also kept a home in the Garden District, but maintained a suite in the hotel for his personal use when the King was in residence. I guess you could call this block the new Vampire Central. I looked up and down the street, which was teeming with tourists having a good time.

Across the street stood a tour group and I could see that they were staring at us with total fascination. The guide was a skinny young man with lots of tattoos and piercings, who was dressed in an old top hat and black cape. In his hand was a placard that had _Vampire Tours_ written on it in what appeared to be red crayon. Several of the tourists were snapping pictures of our group and the building. One older woman in a powder blue jog suit was whispering in her husband's ear, and seemed to be pointing at _me_. I supposed she was wondering what a girl with a glowing tropical tan was doing out with a bunch of vampires. I had to resist the urge to show them my wedding ring, and then point to Eric.

Instead, I just sighed. I supposed I had a lot more of that sort of thing in front of me from now on, and I might as well get used to it. As usual, my vampires had totally ignored the whole thing. Just as I turned away from the gawkers, the double doors opened abruptly, and Victor Madden himself came down the stairs. There was an audible gasp from the tour group, and Victor seemed to preen a bit at the attention. Just the sight of the arrogant vampire that had been the cause of such chaos made my blood boil. From Eric, nearly the opposite; I could feel intense anger, but it was icy cold. He had warned me in advance that I had to appear as normal as possible, because the success of our plans depended in part on the element of surprise. The years of keeping my face neutral paid off just then, big time.

Victor flashed his suave smile and said, "Welcome to the Royal Residence. Sookie, my dear, you are looking radiant as ever. Compton, Pam…welcome. Eric and Sookie will be staying here, and Pam and Bill are booked in at my hotel next door."

I felt a hot flash of annoyance run through Eric, but he merely said, "I understood that my entourage would remain together."

Victor smiled, spread his hands, and shrugged slightly. He said smoothly, "I am afraid that one of the day humans got the room assignments mixed up. They will be quite comfortable, I assure you, and as you can see they will be close."

I knew that Eric had been counting on them being nearby, so they could help keep an eye on me. He said nothing further, but I could tell he was still irritated. Victor turned to Bill and Pam, and said, "If you will just go to the front desk next door, they will show you to your rooms. You may return later for the reception here at the residence."

Pam looked at Eric, who nodded. She and Bill turned and walked down the sidewalk towards the front door of the hotel. Victor said, "Please, follow me. I will show you to your rooms, and then the King has requested that you come to the drawing room for a visit."

We followed him up the short set of steps and into an elaborate formal entry. Two very serious looking vampires were standing on either side of the door, and I assumed they were the King's guards. I looked around admiring the exquisite furnishings, but I suddenly realized with a flash of pride that before long our house, Valhalla, would be every bit as elegant as this one. I smiled to myself at that thought.

Our room was in the main building, because Victor led us up an elaborately carved staircase, and down a long hallway. Almost at the end, he opened a broad heavy door and stepped inside. We followed him into a large bedroom, with an attached bath. There were floor-to-ceiling windows along the opposite wall, and a set of French doors that led out onto a covered balcony overlooking the street. The room was furnished with lovely antiques, which included an ornately carved bed with a canopy. At one end was a small seating area, and next to that was a set of trestles which were intended to hold a coffin.

Victor said, "I'm afraid this particular room is not light-tight, but I understand that your coffin is here and will be delivered shortly along with your luggage."

Again, I felt a flash of irritation from Eric, and I knew it was because that meant we couldn't sleep together in the same bed. Come to think of it, that sort of annoyed me, too. Victor said, "Now, I hate to hurry you, but for some reason the King was most insistent that he see you as soon as you arrived. Please come with me." Under his genial words, I could sense his annoyance that de Castro was in such a hurry to see this particular Sheriff.

He led us back into the main building and into a very large formal room. Apparently this was a sort of meet-and-greet affair. There was a bar set up in one corner of the room, where a servant in a white dinner jacket was serving Bloods for the vampires and apparently wine for the human guests. Although the room contained groupings of sofas and chairs, most of the vampires in the room were standing around in small clusters. Glancing around, I recognized several faces from the Sheriff's Ball. At one end of the room, de Castro himself was standing in front of an ornate fireplace with a crystal glass of Blood in his hand. He was surrounded by several male vampires that I had never seen before. He looked up and saw us come in, and immediately he lifted his glass in our direction, and said, "Ah! The newlyweds! Welcome!"

We approached, and Eric bowed to him. I did a little half-dip curtsy. Now that I was actually a Sheriff's wife I knew that I needed to start observing protocol a little more. He said to me, "Sookie, my dear, you are looking as lovely as ever. Welcome to my home! Congratulations on your recent nuptials." He said to the other vampires, "This is Sheriff Northman and his Bonded, the famed telepath Sookie Stackhouse. I am performing their Second Bonding at the Ball, and Sookie here is one of the Maids of Erebus."

He introduced the vampires, who were all from Nevada. They looked at me curiously, but were very polite. Victor had followed us in, and took his place at de Castro's side. As we stood there chatting, I began to notice that all the vampires present except for Eric seemed to be smelling something pleasant. Their eyes began to dilate slightly, and their fangs were beginning to slide out. Uh oh. The King announced, "My dear Sookie, what is that wonderful perfume that you are wearing? It is quite…intoxicating."

De Castro stepped closer to me, but Eric quickly put his arm around me and pulled me next to his side. He lied smoothly, "I bought it for her in the BVI's. I believe its secret ingredient is a tiny drop of Fairy blood."

I plastered my fake smile on my face, and said, "Sorry, gentleman. I forgot that Eric warned me not to put on more than just a whisper."

The King said dreamily, "Nonsense, my child, it is…delightful. Sheriff, you will have to tell me where you purchased it."

Eric replied, "We bought it from a street vendor at the Full Moon Party on Tortola."

That seemed to appease the King, and the conversation resumed. The room was filling up, and I could even see a few humans in the group. Not too long after our arrival, Sandy Seacrest came over and stood on the other side of the King, so that he was now flanked by both his lieutenants. She greeted Eric, and nodded politely to me. She said to Eric, "I just found out about the mix-up with your rooms. I hope it was not too inconvenient. I do want to assure you that security here is very tight. At my urging, the King brought his own Royal Guards from Nevada."

Victor said rather testily, "Totally unnecessary, as I tried to assure the King. The Area One security forces would have been more than adequate."

Sandy smiled rather dismissively and retorted, "Oh, I am certain that under normal circumstances that might be the case, but I am sure that your forces will have their hands quite full with the security of the Parade and Ball."

She turned to Eric and said, "Unfortunately, no outside guards will be allowed into the Royal Compound, even those from Area One. Too many unfamiliar faces, you understand."

I think that she was trying to tell us that she had fixed it so Victor had none of his own people inside the compound, and that we would be relatively safe here. For the next hour, new vampires came and went, and to all of them de Castro introduced Eric and I like a fond teacher would a pair of star pupils. Some of these new vampires were from Nevada, some just wealthy or influential vampires from other states here for the Ball.

At one point, Felipe told one set of vampires that Eric and I were "key members" of his entourage, and that he expected great things of us. Eric was very polite, but aloof. He kept me very, very close. As I stood by his side, I had a chance to really watch my vampire in action, and could see that he was in prime form tonight. He answered questions that he wanted to answer with clarity, and managed to deflect the others so smoothly you could hardly tell he had done it. He really was an amazing politician; there was no doubt about it.

Victor and Sandy had been escorting the newcomers into the room. I guess they were the designated greeters, or something. The crowd had grown, and was spilling into other rooms of the residence and out onto the central outdoor courtyard. Someone that Eric and I both knew came in with his entourage, minus the guards. It was Stan, King of Texas, still looking for all the world like an accountant. It seemed that he and the King of Mississippi were both staying at the Royal Residence for the festivities. He sauntered up to de Castro, and said, "Well, Felipe, this is a nice place you have here. This new Residence certainly is more central to the action. The old place never seemed quite the same without Sophie Ann, anyhow. Oh…no offense."

De Castro smiled broadly, and chuckled. He said jovially, "Out with the old, and in with the new, eh, Stan? Now, you remember Sheriff Northman and his lovely Bonded, Sookie? I believe you met them at the Sheriff's Ball?"

Stan smiled back, and said, "Of course. Miss Stackhouse…oh, I beg your pardon, ma'am, _Mrs. Northman_, once helped me out with her telepathic services." His eyes gleamed behind his completely unnecessary glasses, and he gave me a little bow.

Our King said smoothly, "Indeed? Well, I am sorry to tell you that as a member of my personal retinue, Sookie's unique talents are no longer for hire outside my own kingdom. I have great plans for this young lady, and intend to keep her and the Sheriff quite busy."

Oh, really? The telepath herself might have a thing or two to say on that subject. However, now was not the time. After a little more penis-measuring by the two monarchs, Stan said he wanted to go check out his room, and go take a look at the crowd which was building down on Bourbon Street. I figured the hunting would be excellent down there on the Saturday night before Mardi Gras; a veritable smörgåsbord for vampires. I shuddered slightly, just thinking about it.

Not long after Stan had departed, Felipe said to us, "Now, I want you both to mingle with my guests, and enjoy yourselves! Please do not leave yet, however, as there are still some very important vampires from California coming that I wish for you to meet.

Eric bowed, and then took my arm and we drifted away from the King. As soon as I could see that Felipe was engrossed in another conversation, I muttered softly under my breath to Eric, "I feel like a prize cow that has been led around the show ring a few times too many. How about you?"

He laughed, and said softly, "Exactly so, lover. However, it is necessary. You look very lovely tonight, by the way. I can see many here admiring you."

I was just about to retort that it was much more likely that they were admiring my "perfume" than my stunning beauty, when Sandy drifted up and said, "Eric, I need to speak to you for a moment. Sookie, please excuse us."

Eric looked somewhat reluctant to leave me alone, but Sandy said quietly, "Don't worry; this area is quite secure for now. Very few of Victor's people are here this evening. Sookie should be fine."

I was glad to hear it. I didn't want to be one of those wives that had to be with her husband every second at a party, anyway. I smiled, and said, "Go on, Eric, I'll be fine. I think I'll go to the bar and get some wine, and then maybe check out the courtyard."

He patted my arm, and then let it go. He said, "I will return shortly. Do not wander far."

Sandy took his arm, and very casually guided him out of the room and out of sight. I turned and headed for the bar. I asked the bartender for a glass of red wine, and then wandered back through the crowd. I smiled and nodded at a few vampires that I knew slightly, and eventually made my way out through a large set of French doors onto a wonderful traditional brick courtyard. It was beautifully landscaped with tropical plants in beds and in planters and in the center of the space stood a huge flowing fountain. Scattered around were several groupings of wrought iron furniture. There were only a couple of vampires and their humans sitting over in the far corner of the patio; otherwise, I seemed to be alone. I walked over to admire the fountain, and I stood and sipped my wine as I watched the little fishes that were swimming around in the large bottom tier. The sound of the water trickling was very soothing, and I closed my eyes for a minute and tried to relax.

"It is quite lovely, is it not?" A deep masculine voice said from behind me. My eyes flew open, and a tall dark-haired vampire wearing what was clearly a custom-tailored black suit with a dark red shirt and black tie, stepped up next to me. His hair was as long as Eric's, and it hung loose on his broad shoulders. His eyes were a deep blue, and he was very, very handsome. He was holding a glass of Blood, and he gestured toward the fountain. "I have always found the sound of flowing water to be so soothing."

I smiled, and said, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He said, "I couldn't help but notice such a lovely young woman in such a wonderful setting such as this. I can tell by your accent you must be from the South."

This very handsome stranger had practically no accent, so I couldn't even begin to guess where he was from, or how old. I replied, "Yes, I'm from a small town called Bon Temps, a little north of here."

The vampire nodded. He stepped a little closer to me, and I could tell by the way his eyes dilated a bit that he has gotten close enough to me to catch my scent. He said, "That is a wonderful perfume you are wearing. Tell me, what is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing out here all alone?"

He was tall, only a couple of inches shorted than Eric, so when he stepped closer he had to look down at me. He was gazing intently into my eyes, and suddenly it occurred to me…he was trying to glamour me! Oh, brother. He said slowly, "I am Luke, from California. And you are…?"

I was just about to open my mouth, when a familiar cool dark voice said, "This is Sookie. Sookie, I have been looking for you everywhere."

I was surprised, because I hadn't realized that he and Pam had returned from their hotel. Bill stepped up from behind me, and took my arm. He pulled me ever so slightly back away from Luke, and the two males locked eyes. Luke said, "Ah, Bill Compton, I have not seen you in some time. I had heard that you had settled in Louisiana. Is this _your_ human? Why on earth would you leave her out here all alone?" His tone implied that if Bill was not vampire enough to keep my attention, he would be glad to do better.

Although Bill's handsome face was completely neutral, I could feel his irritation and protectiveness kick in. He had no doubt seen Luke's attempt to glamour me. He replied coolly, "No, Sookie is Eric Northman's Bonded and wife. He sent me to look after her."

Luke raised one eyebrow, and looked at me rather appraisingly and said, "The Viking? Ah, I see. So, Bill, do you work for him now? I can hardly believe it!"

As soon as this last exchange had started, I could suddenly feel surprise and irritation from that very Viking. I turned my head, and sure enough, he was standing in the doorway watching and no doubt listening to the scene before him. He strode over and stood on my other side. Bill let go of my arm, and Eric slid one hand around my waist possessively. I was now flanked by my two vampires, and Eric said, "Yes, he does. Luke, I see you have met my Bonded, Sookie." There was a hint of a challenge in his tone.

Luke stared back, and said, "I had heard about the Second Bonding, and could not imagine who could have made the hard-nosed Viking agree to such a thing. Sookie, you must be very special, indeed. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have some business to conduct inside." He sauntered off towards the house.

My vampires stood watching his retreating back. As soon as he was safely through the doorway, Bill snorted and said, "He'll never change. Always up for the challenge of stealing another vampire's human. When I saw him coming in this direction, I thought I had better intercede."

Oh ho! So Eric had not really sent him to look for me. Bill must have just been watching out for me, as usual. Eric rolled his eyes, and said condescendingly, "As if he would have a shot. I can never understand what women see in him, myself. It must be the money."

What money? I had to restrain myself from rolling _my_ eyes, now. If they couldn't see the attraction, _I_ certainly was not going to the one to point it out to them. Bill said depreciatingly, "Well, he did try to glamour her. Can you believe it?" He said it like neither one of them would _ever_ stoop to such a lowly tactic. How funny! This was just about the first time I had seen them in complete agreement over anything.

Pam came popping out through the door, and the first thing she said was, "Oh, good, I see you found Sookie. I saw Luke in the crowd, and thought I'd better come see about her."

Oh, for goodness' sake! Did they think I couldn't handle a vampire like him? Please! In any event, Eric soon led me back inside, and Bill and Pam trailed a little behind us. Eric looked down at me and asked, "Did he _really_ try to glamour you?"

I looked up at him, and winked, "Oh, you bet. Lucky for you that doesn't work on me."

He just snorted, and said, "Ha! Lucky for him that it was Bill that caught him doing it."

He led us directly over to the King, and said, "Your Majesty, I must beg your pardon, but it is quite awhile since Sookie has eaten, and I should take her to get something. May I ask your permission to leave?"

De Castro said quickly, "Where are my manners? Of course she requires feeding. There are several restaurants nearby that are reputed to be excellent. As for you, Sheriff, there are donors available at any time in the last room at the end of that hallway over there. There are some special guests coming by shortly that I want to introduce to you, so I would like for you to stay. I will be happy to have one of my personal guards escort Sookie anywhere she wishes to go."

First off, the idea of my vampire using a strange donor made me a little queasy and a lot irritated, but I knew better than to say anything. Second, hell would probably freeze over before Eric would let me go off with any strange vampires, Royal Guards or not. He bowed, and told the King, "Thank you for your offer, but two members of my entourage are here. They will escort my Bonded to dinner."

He motioned for Bill and Pam to follow, and guided me out of the room, to the front door, and then out onto the street. Pam and Bill joined us under the streetlight. After giving them instructions, he finished by saying, "…and never take your eyes off of her for a single second. Are we clear?"

Pam said, "Yes, Master. She will be quite safe."

He kissed me, and stood on the sidewalk watching us as we walked away. I could feel his reluctance through our Bond. After about two blocks, I looked back to see if he was still there. He had gone back inside, but I could see two other vampires on the sidewalk behind us. I turned to Bill and said softly, "There are two vampires following us."

He immediately glanced back, and then said, "Don't worry, Sookie, they are with us. Just ignore them."

We continued on down the sidewalk, and I stopped and looked at menus in the windows of a few restaurants until I saw one that sounded good and that also served Bloods. We went in and had dinner. I could tell that poor Bill was still somewhat uncomfortable watching me eat, but there was nothing I could do about it. When I got up to go to the ladies room, Pam insisted on going with me. Another woman tried to come in while we were in there, but Pam gave her a hiss, and she left immediately.

Due to the season and also the staffing problem left in the wake of Katrina, the kitchen had been running very slowly and so it was pretty late by the time I was finished. Apparently, there were donors offered at the Maison de la Nuit as well, because Pam and Bill both looked rosy; and although they ordered Bloods, neither had done much more than take a sip or two. We meandered back to the hotel, but I could tell that they were both on high alert for the first sign of trouble.

They escorted me all the way inside the residence, and took me directly in to Eric. He and the King were seated in a cluster with a couple of other vampires and their humans. The King greeted Pam and Bill, and he introduced them to the group at large. He said, "This is Sheriff Northman's child Pam; and this is Bill Compton, the creator of the vampire database you have heard so much about." Bill bowed, and the King invited them to join the group.

We sat up until nearly dawn discussing all manner of vampire issues. I was seated on a sofa between Bill and Eric. I could see a couple of the other humans staring at me with unconcealed interest, but they were not alone. Victor Madden was present, and he had positioned his chair so that he was directly across from me. His eyes rarely left my face, unless it was to stare at my breasts, or my bare legs. It was making me more and more uncomfortable, but there was nothing I could do about it. I could feel that both my vampires were quite irritated, but their faces remained completely neutral. Eric's possessive streak was being piqued; but soon I could feel the irritation was becoming mixed with a goodly portion of lust.

My vampire looked really good sitting there with his long legs stretched out casually in front of him. His golden hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and when he turned his head to look at me, his blue eyes were glowing. He had taken my hand, and had started stroking my palm lightly with his long fingers. Immediately my temperature shot up ten degrees, and my hootchie was throbbing and wet. Unfortunately, the other vampires in the room could sense it or something, because they all seemed to start fidgeting at once. The King looked over at Eric and me, and said teasingly, "Ah, I believe the newlyweds have other activities planned before dawn. I have kept them too late. In fact, it is time we all go to our rest."

Everyone scattered, and Bill and Pam went next door to their hotel. Eric took my arm and escorted me back to our room. I could see that his coffin had been delivered and set on the trestles. Our luggage was placed in a huge pile near the bathroom. The instant that the door were closed, he was all over me, kissing me passionately and feeling my body with his big hands. My vampire had my dress literally ripped off of me in one instant and my poor little panties were in pieces the next. He said passionately, "I am unaccustomed to rising without you. I did not care for it!" We had missed our lovemaking earlier, and needed to make up for lost time; plus he had all that possessiveness to get out of his system.

He had pressed me back against the wall, and he was trying to get his shirt off while I was working on his trousers. Unbelievably, a knock came on the door. Eric paused and growled out, "Who in the HELL is it?"

A smarmy voice came through the door, "It is I, Victor Madden."

Instantly, I flashed back to a night long ago in a Dallas hotel room, when it had been Eric on the other side of the door. I almost laughed out loud just thinking of the irony. Eric himself was clearly not amused, however. Without moving he said, "What do you want?"

Victor said, "I have something here for Miss Stackhouse. It is a pass for tomorrow, so that she can get in and out of the residence during resting hours. I have to attach it to her wrist personally."

Eric leaned his forehead against mine, and sighed heavily. He called out, "Just a minute, Victor, while _Mrs. Northman_ gets presentable." He emphasized the name heavily.

I glanced down at what was left of my dress, and decided it was a lost cause. I went over and selected one of my bags, and hauled it into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled out the only nightgown I had brought with me, which was a new one I had bought while in New York. It was a beautiful satin negligee in a pale peach color, and it although the gown was cut to show off my figure, the wrap that went with it would cover it up. The wrap was elegant, but long and flowing and did not show much skin at all. I tied the belt around my waist so that nothing would come loose, and then opened the door.

Eric looked at me, and at first I thought he might object; but unexpectedly my vampire smiled and nodded in approval, and then went over and opened the door to admit Victor. The curly-haired vampire slid into the room, and said cheerfully, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important. Sookie, dear, that color is wonderful on you. Now, if you will allow me, please hold out your left arm."

I held it out, and he fastened a red plastic band around my wrist. While he was doing it, he seemed to get a good look at my wedding rings for the first time. I could tell by a slight tightening of his jaw that somehow they angered him, but he merely said, "What interesting rings. Sookie, I hope you enjoy your day tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow evening."

He bent over my hand and kissed it, taking a big whiff of my scent as he did it. Oh, yuck. I could feel the anger surge through my Viking, but I shook my head slightly at him. His blue eyes were shooting sparks, but he said nothing except, "If you are quite done, Victor, my Bonded and I are ready for a little…privacy." His tone left no doubt that what he really meant to say was, "Get the hell out so that I can fuck MY woman senseless!"

Normally I wouldn't encourage that sort of thing, but Victor really did deserve it. I went over stood in front of Eric with my back to him. He stepped up close behind me and slid both arms protectively around me. His fangs slid out and he nuzzled at my neck. With one hand, I stroked his blond head and said soothingly, "I know you're hungry, baby, just be patient." I smiled sweetly at Victor and said, "Good night, Victor."

Victor looked like he had swallowed a pickle whole, but he managed a rather sickly smile and said, "Good night." He went out the door and pulled it shut behind him.

No sooner than that door was shut, my vampire had spun me around, picked me up and carried me to the bed. My wrap and gown were gone in a flash, and after a few long licks he had me squirming. He rolled me on my side and then he spooned up behind me and pushed his hardness into me forcefully. I was wet and ready for him, but his size made me gasp a little. Almost instantly it turned to moans of sheer pleasure from me, and growls from him. He was in a claiming mood after all that business with Victor and probably Luke, as well; and I was more than ready to be claimed. He was thrusting deeply into me, hitting just the perfect spot, and it felt so good! Uncontrollably, I panted out, "Oh, Eric, baby! Ah, god! Ah…ah…ah!" After a few minutes, I could feel my climax building, and I arched my neck up, and begged, "Please baby, bite me NOW!"

He complied, and as soon I felt the sharp but wonderful pain and he began to feed, I cried out and began my orgasm. Not long after, he came shuddering inside me, He held me tightly against him and he said with great satisfaction, "You are MINE!"

We lay spooned together and I loved the feeling of safety that his strong arms wrapped around me provided. Ever so softly he whispered, "I love you, wife. No one will ever take you from me."

I replied just as softly, 'I know. I love you, too. Good night," With that, I slept; and when I woke the next day I was lying in the bed alone. To steal a phrase from my Viking, I did not care for it.


	58. Chapter 58

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris owns all of these characters, I am just playing. ****We are coming down to the final chapters of this story. I have been toying with the idea of a sequel. If you are interested in me continuing on with this storyline, please let me know. Also, tell me if you would prefer a new title, or just a continuation under this one. (It is getting rather long...just like someone we all know and love...wink, wink!) Thanks!_

Chapter 58

Sookie's POV

Since I had been up with Eric until dawn for the last couple of nights, I was starting to sleep later in the day than usual. I looked over at the little antique table that served as a nightstand, and I saw my note from my vampire. It read:

_My temptress,_

_I put the cell phone numbers of your guards in your speed dial. Be very careful if you leave the residence. Please be here when I rise. I missed our time together yesterday._

_~E_

_P.S. You were naughty to tease Victor. I loved it._

I smiled at that, and went over and rubbed my hands over his coffin. I could hardly wait until he woke, because I loved that time with him more than anything. It was our special time, when he was always Sweet Eric and I was his Beloved, no matter what else was going on around us.

After last night, I realized that the totally in-control, political, conniving, bad-ass Vampire Sheriff Eric was back in full force, but at least now I knew for a fact that the sweeter, more relaxed version of my vampire was still just waiting under the surface.

Before I bathed, I called Cooper and asked if he and George could come by and get me in about thirty minutes. Cooper said they were not far away, and would meet me at the front door. I hurriedly took a bath, and dressed casually for the street. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses, grabbed my purse, and left. I was really hungry, and couldn't wait to find some great New Orleans-style food. When I passed the King's day guards in the front entry, I smiled and said hello politely. They seemed a bit surprised, but smiled back. I could see Cooper and George hovering outside, and I greeted them warmly. I said, "Hi guys! Everything okay at Amelia's?"

Cooper says, "Yes, fine. Everything go okay here last night?"

Remembering Victor's late night visit with distaste, I replied, "More or less. By the way, you guys aren't going to be allowed inside…you have to have one of these wristbands to be able to get in.""

Looking at my wrist, George said, "Sookie…would you mind if I take a look at that?"

I held out my wrist, and he bent over it and examined it closely. He said, "See this little button here? I am not sure, but it may be a tracking device of some kind. Sir Robert is adamant about checking for any sort of electronic devices. We need to get that off of you."

Frankly, the idea had never even occurred to me. I peered at it carefully, and now that I knew what to look for I could see it clearly. It gave me a really creepy feeling to think that Victor was going to all this trouble just to track me. Doubtfully, I said, "If I take it off, how can I get back inside the Residence?"

We all thought about it, and finally George said, "You just came out, right? Let's cut it off. Go back in and show it to whoever is in charge for the day. Tell him that the bracelet was too tight, and you had to cut it off because it was bothering you. Ask for another one. Surely they won't be tracking all the humans, so the new one will probably be okay." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small penknife, and cut it off.

I took it back inside, and did exactly like he said. The man in charge seemed a little flustered, but did have a whole envelope of extras. He pulled one out at random, and put it on me, making sure I thought it was loose enough. When he was done, he was going to toss the old one in the trash, but thinking quickly, I said, "Hey, do you mind if I keep it for my scrapbook? Thanks!"

I took it, and went back out and handed it to George. He looked around, undecided what to do with it. Just then, we heard the clip-clop of hooves, and one of the horse-drawn carriages that gave tours of the French Quarter was just passing. With a quick flick of his wrist, he tossed the old bracelet into the very back of the carriage. He grinned, and said, "Let them chase that all day, if they want!"

Now that that little problem was disposed of, I exclaimed, "Okay, guys, I'm starving! Does anybody know where to go to eat around here?"

Cooper said, "My uncle lives here, and when I come to visit he likes to take me to the Napoleon House for lunch. It's only a couple of blocks from here."

It sounded fine to me, so we took off in that direction. I took a good look around as we walked. All the buildings were practically dripping with decorations for Mardi Gras, in the traditional colors of green, purple, and gold. There were people standing along every available second story balcony, tossing strings of beads at random passers-by. Ever since the repair of our Bond, I had no trouble keeping up my mental shields; and I was happy to find out that the crowds here did not bother me the way the ones in New York had. Anyway, the flavor here was as different as could be.

For one thing, no one was in a hurry to get anywhere. Most everyone appeared to be wandering about aimlessly, instead of hurrying to an urgent appointment. The people here were nearly all dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts. Scores of tourists were carrying the ubiquitous plastic "go cup" of some alcoholic beverage, and sporting a neck full of long multicolored plastic beads that they had caught at the parades.

Crazy hats of every possible description were popular as well. My personal favorite was a comedy version of a spiked Viking hat, made from green, gold, and purple fabric with a liberal dose of sequins. I tried to picture Eric in it, and burst out laughing. My bodyguards looked at me a little strangely; but as soon as I let them in on the joke, they were laughing, too. Clearly, this was an entire city of folks hell bent on having a good time. I had to admit, the atmosphere of frivolity was somewhat infectious, and my spirits had been raised by several notches by the time we reached the restaurant.

In spite of the amount of people on the streets, we must have hit a lull because we managed to get a table with only a slight delay. Today at least, I insisted that my escorts eat with me, because I just didn't want to sit there and eat by myself while they stared at me.

At Cooper's recommendation, we all ordered muffalettas (pronounced by the waiter "muff-uh-LOT-ah"), which was a type of sandwich made from a round loaf of Italian bread, spread with olive salad, deli meats, and warmed cheeses. Cooper warned me to only order a half of one, and when they came I could see why. They were simply enormous! At the waiter's recommendation, I got an Abita beer to go with mine, but the men got iced tea since they were on duty. As a matter of fact, I could tell they were still on high alert, because even while eating they both continued to scan the crowd.

We were sitting out in the brick courtyard of the restaurant, and as we ate I looked around me with interest. Cooper explained, "They say that this place was built for Napoleon Bonaparte after his exile, but he died before he could come to Louisiana. I think after that one of the mayors lived here."

After our very late lunch, we went for a walk around Jackson Square. I strolled around, looking at the scene. Artwork by local artists hung from the elaborate wrought iron fence surrounding the square, which featured a huge statue of Andrew Jackson astride his horse. Also surrounding the square were a variety of other street vendors, including street musicians, mimes, and all manner of fortune tellers. I wonder if any of them were legitimate. I could probably call Octavia and ask her; but decided that given the current state of affairs, maybe I _didn't_ want to know my future.

Off in the distance, I could here the faint drumbeat of a marching band and knew that a parade must be rolling down Canal Street. In spite of living in Louisiana my whole life, I had never been to a Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans. I could still hardly believe that the next night I would actually be riding in one! I wished that I could go see the one down the street, but I knew that I shouldn't go. Eric would flip out if my guards let me go into crowds that deep, and I didn't want to get either of them fired. As a matter of fact, it was getting late enough that I needed to get headed back to the Residence in time for my vampire's rising. I told my bodyguards that I wanted to get on back before sunset. The crowds on the street were getting heavier as dusk approached, so Cooper went ahead of me and George brought up the rear.

We walked several blocks back to the Residence, and I said goodbye to my guards at the front door. They were off duty for the night hours and free to go have fun. It was a still a few minutes to sunset when I showed my new bracelet to the Royal Guards at the front door to get in. I still had time to get upstairs because even if Eric woke early, he could not get out of his coffin because of the room not being light-tight. Just as I was hurrying down the hallway, I heard a deep voice say, "Sookie! Wait up!"

I froze in my tracks. I knew that voice all to well, although I hadn't heard it in months. I turned slowly, and looked up into the violet eyes of Quinn the Were-tiger, my former boyfriend. I must admit he was as physically awe-inspiring as ever, but of all the people on earth that I wanted to run in to, he was just about dead last.

Urgently, he said, "I've been waiting to talk to you. I knew you would have to come through here sooner or later." He took my arm and tugged me in the direction of what turned out to be a small sitting room near the front door. I was reluctant to go with him, but I didn't want to create a scene; and if I kept this brief maybe I could still get up to our room in time for sunset. He sensed my hesitation, and he said appealingly, "Come on, Sookie, you owe me this much. Five minutes, I swear!"

Quinn led me into the room, shut the pocket door, steered me over to a small love seat, and pulled me down beside him. He exclaimed, "You look just great, Babe! That tan is fantastic!"

Enough with the pleasantries, I had a vampire to get to! Cutting to the chase, the first thing I asked was, "Quinn, what in the heck are you doing here, anyway? Surely you didn't come here just to see me."

He replied, "E(E)E is handling the Ball, and all the other festivities, including your Second Bonding ceremony…that is, if you still want to go through with it after you hear what I have to say."

Oh, crap, I was starting to regret not causing that scene out in the hall when I had the chance. Anything would have been better than what I figured was coming. He took both of my hands in his, and said in a low voice, "Sookie, I want another chance. I know what you said when we broke up, but you were just mad and hurt by what you saw as my betrayal. I figured eventually you would calm down and come to your senses. I have thought of nothing but you since you blew me off. When I heard that you had married that overgrown bloodsucker, I couldn't believe it!"

At that, I twisted my hands out of his and started to get up. He seemed to realize he had made a tactical error, because pulled me back down, took a deep breath and said more calmly, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just hear me out. I know you think you have to go through with this Second Bonding because you probably figure the first Bond is permanent; and since you are bound to that vampire no matter what you do, you might as well make the best of it. Sookie, do you understand exactly what this ritual entails? I just can't believe you would agree to it!"

He peered deep into my eyes, to gauge my reaction so far. I was trying to keep cool, but I could feel my temper rising. He continued, "Babe, I just can't let you go through with the Second Bond, it really _is_ permanent and completely unbreakable as far as anyone knows! It still isn't too late to fix this whole mess. I know you would never agree to me staking him, but here's the thing: I was in charge of setting up this ceremony. Second Bonds are so rare, I had to do quite a bit of research on what was necessary for the ritual.

I discovered something that is not common knowledge. There _is_ a way to break that First Bond! We need some of his blood, which I figure you can get, and some of yours. It has to be done with the same ceremonial knife that I already have, and I know exactly how to go about it! Then, Babe, he will have no hold on you any more. You don't really love him; it's nothing but the Bond you feel! We can be together, like we should have been in the first place. I _love_ you, Babe. I love you, and I know that you really love me!"

He tried to pull me in for a kiss, but I jerked back and said sharply, "Quinn! I am a married woman! What is wrong with you?"

I jumped up and was about to go, but he pulled me back against him. His body felt hot, and somehow now I found it distasteful. He wrapped both arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Come on, Sookie. Forget the vampire, you know none of them could care less about marriage. We had something special, you know we did. Think about how good we were together in bed, Babe. How can you prefer that cold dead thing to a living, breathing man?"

Okay, he had just made me mad. He had no way of knowing that I was _already _Twice-Bonded and none of this could possibly do a bit of good, but to imply that Eric was in some way his inferior was going too far! Well! Nobody 'disses my husband and gets away with it! Quick as a flash, I broke out of his embrace, and whirled around to face him, my eyes narrowed.

I took my finger and began to poke him in his muscular chest, hard. I spat out, "Listen here, Buster. Not that it is any of your business, but I married Eric because I love him! Not because of the Bond, or because I thought I had to, or any other reason that I just flat out love him. What's more, I was already in love with _him_ when I was dating _you_! We were just having some…issues.

By this time, I had practically backed him up against the wall. I had up a head of steam, and so I continued, "As for sex, I can assure you, a thousand years of practice makes one hell of a lover. If you think that you have it all sewn up because you are well endowed, get over yourself. He has you beat hands down in that department, too! Oh, yes! And he does _so_ care about being married to me! You had better hope he never, ever finds out that we had this conversation, or you will have the misfortune to find out just what a bad-ass he really is, and I will not lift a finger to stop him!"

I guess I had been so wrapped up in my own anger, I had not heard the door sliding open; and so I could not have been more surprised when I heard a deep voice say in amusement, "Well put, Dear One, I really could not have said it better myself."

Ack! Clearly, I had missed my vampire's rising time. He must have felt my anger through the Bond, and hurried with vampire speed down here to find me. I whirled and saw my Viking leaned casually in the doorway. He was quite a vision, too, because he was wearing nothing but a quickly pulled on pair of jeans. He was bare-chested, barefoot, and his long blond hair was still slightly tousled from sleep. His gold necklace glinted from around his muscular neck. In short, he was magnificent. Through our Bond, I could feel his anger, but it was clearly not directed at me; in addition to that, I could also feel amusement…and pride!

I was standing much closer to Quinn than Eric, and looked back to see the Tiger's reaction. He was glaring at Eric, breathing hard; and I could see his muscles beginning to ripple and his claws coming out. All we needed was a huge fight right here in the Royal Residence! I said loudly, "Quinn! Cut it out! Do you have a death wish? Even a Tiger can't take on a vampire as old as Eric and win, and you know it."

After a moment, I guessed my words must have sunk in, because he never did change any further. I went over to Eric, and he pulled me to him. His blazing eyes were locked on Quinn's, but he said quite coolly, "Make no mistake. I am letting this incident go this one time only, because it would embarrass my wife if I killed you here. Stay away from Sookie, or next time things will go much differently, I promise you."

He looked down at me and smiled at me fondly. He said, "Come, Lover, it is time for me to give you your bath. I find the scent of tiger quite rancid." He picked me up in his arms and swept me out of the room and up the magnificent staircase without a backward glance. It was a real Rhett and Scarlet moment, except that over his shoulder I could see Victor Madden coming through the front door. He was watching this scene with great curiosity. I had no doubt the guards had heard every word, and I wondered if they would give him the whole scoop. I sighed. I just seemed to have a talent for getting myself in trouble where males were concerned.

The minute we got back to the room, my vampire carried me straight to the bathroom and set me down. He turned on the water and let it run while stripping off all my clothes, and then he added some bath salts to the tub from a jar on a little ledge next to the tub. I guess he hadn't been kidding about the smell of tiger, because he bathed me very carefully. Luckily, the tub was plenty big enough for the two of us, and he had removed his jeans and slipped in with me. He didn't say a word until I was squeaky clean. He pulled me back to rest against his chest, we lay luxuriating in the hot scented water.

Finally I couldn't stand the silence anymore. I asked, "So, how much of that charming scene did you hear?"

Eric chuckled and said, "Oh, I think I came in about the time you were extolling my prowess in bed. I quite enjoyed that part."

Just great. He didn't exactly need any ego stroking in that department. However, he had taken the whole thing better than I could have ever expected, so maybe the fight on last Thursday night had all been worth it. I said, "I'm sorry, Eric. I never should have let him talk me into listening to him in the first place."

My vampire had been lightly stroking my neck and breasts with his fingertips, and it was sending nice signals down through my body, so I was sorry when he stopped. He asked carefully, "Would you like to tell me what he said to incite such a reaction from you?"

There was really no way to sugar coat it, so I didn't even try. I said briefly, "He told me that he had found a way to break the first Bond, so that he and I could ride off into the sunset together."

I felt a flash of anger ripple through him, but almost instantly he got it under control. He said with forced calm, "Fortunately it is too late for that, but of course he does not know it. At least I know without a doubt that he is one former suitor for which you have no remaining affection, since I heard it clearly from your own lips. Now, beloved, let us talk no more of the tiger. I want your undivided attention!"

He got out of the tub and pulled me out, dried us both off, and then carried me to the big canopy bed and laid me down gently. He stood for a moment so that I could admire him, then he parted my legs with his big hands and crawled up between them. He kissed up and down both thighs, scraping his fangs along them lightly in the way he knew I liked. All I could say was, "Mmmmmm." When he ran his tongue over my folds for the first time, it changed to "Ahhhhh!" He found my clit, and began licking and sucking and then applying his fingers in all the right places, until I was writhing and moaning under his magical touch.

I could feel my pleasure building, and building, and AHHHHH! I think I cried out his name as I began my orgasm. I vaguely remember hearing him chuckle with delight, and then he moved with vampire speed and pushed his hardness inside me. The feel of his length made my muscles clench that much harder and I wrapped my legs around his waist and shuddered against him. He was moving in and out of me very sensuously, and he nibbled my ear a little and then whispered sexily, "I can never decide what I like more, to feel you cum on my tongue, or around my stiff cock. That time I got a little of both."

Ah, god! When he says stuff like that, it sends shivers all through me! I ran my hands down his muscular back and pressed his butt so that he would go in a little deeper, and he obliged me with a groan. He was thrusting into me slowly but deeply. He raised himself up on his arms and gazed down at me with his lovely blue eyes. Suddenly, I wanted to know what we felt like where we were joined, so I reached down and slid my hand between us and felt where his erection was sliding in and out of me. He was so hard and yet slick with my juices! I ran my thumb up and down his shaft a few times, and then I circled his hardness with my fingers. As he continued to move, I could feel his balls gently slapping my hand. I began to use my fingers to caress them and he first moaned and then growled out, "Lover, you are playing with fire!"

Hmmm, apparently he liked that! I squeezed lightly, and rubbed them some more, then ran my middle finger up and down that small tough spot behind them. All the while, he continued moving in and out of me. As I stroked and played, he moaned his eyes began to glaze over. This just made me feel even more passionate, and rather brazen. I removed my hand and bent my knees up so that he could go as deeply as I could take him. I pulled him down to me, and this time I whispered in _his_ ear, "Come on baby, I want to feel you cum inside me! Fill me up!"

He said rather desperately, "Ah, Sookie! AH!" He took about three more strong thrusts. I could feel his cock get even harder and more swollen before he began his own orgasm; then with a shout he exploded inside of me. Through our Bond I could feel just how intense his pleasure was. His whole body was shuddering, and an amazing feeling of satisfaction at being able to please him so thoroughly stole through me. He finally collapsed on top of me, and I lay there and enjoyed feeling his weight on me while I ran my fingernails lightly up and down his back.

Eventually, he rolled on his back, and tucked me next to him. He said, "Lover, you never cease to delight me. You are surely an enchantress and not a fairy at all!"

I chuckled. It had been fun doing a little experimenting. I liked the feeling of power it gave me to be the one pleasing him! It had certainly seemed to take his mind off the tiger, for sure.

******

After a little more playtime, we had showered and then dressed very casually in jeans and t-shirts. Sandy had informed us the night before that tonight was sort of open for everyone to just do whatever they wanted. We were encouraged to stop by the courtyard much later for a friendly visit, if we were so inclined. Eric and Robert had determined that Victor was planning to strike sometime the next evening, almost certainly before the bonding ceremony. The tension was mounting, but my vampire said that it was important for us to appear as unsuspecting and carefree as possible. For now, we stepped out onto the street and strolled down to meet up with Pam and Bill. I could see a pair of vampires loitering outside the hotel, but Eric had nodded to them slightly as we passed; so when they began to trail behind us I knew they were on our side.

The streets were much more crowded than they had been earlier. The scene was becoming a little more rowdy, and I knew by midnight the street party would be in full swing. People up on the balconies were calling out to the crowds below, pointing at particularly pretty girls and tossing them beads. Sometimes the girls would beg for a special strand, and in some cases they would get them without further ado. Sometimes, however, the thrower would sing out "Show me your tits!" and the girl would have to make a choice to bare her breasts or not. Judging from the dozens of strands the prettiest females had, modesty was in short supply in the French Quarter that night.

It really was all in good fun, though, and no one was grabbing the girls or giving them too bad a time. They were all clearly having the time of their young lives. Our little group had been pelted with beads pretty frequently as we wound through the streets, and I was becoming good at snatching them out of the air before they hit the ground. It was fun! Of course, the vampires could catch everything thrown at them because they could move so much faster, and before long we all had our own share of the wildly colored beads. A couple of hearty (or very drunken) souls had even called down for me to show _my _tits, but scathing looks from both of my vampires usually shut them right up. I finally said, "I don't get it. Why would a girl show every male on the street her assets for a crummy string of plastic beads?"

Pam was grinning to beat the band, and replied, "I do not know, but I am going to be sure and buy lots of beads! You two have a balcony in your room, don't you?"

Oh, dear, it looked like we might have acquired a roommate for the evening. I had begged to be taken to see at least one parade, so that I would know what to expect for the following evening. We headed on over to Canal Street. Once we got there, I gasped. Although I had been hearing about the Mardi Gras parades my whole life, nothing had prepared me for the scene in front of us. The street was lined with metal barricades up and down one side of the street, and people were already standing up against them at least three or four deep. Literally hundreds of onlookers were milling around the street, awaiting the coming parade.

Street vendors were pushing their carts up and down in the middle portion of the road (what used to be known as the "neutral ground", literally the dividing line between the newer, American Central Business District side of the road and the much older French/Spanish/Creole Quarter), hawking their wares. The crazy hat business was booming! Many in the crowd had their faces painted in a vivid array of patterns and colors. Several people had even brought out ladders so that they could climb up behind the main crowd and see the floats as they went by. Scattered throughout the expectant parade goers, I could see the glowing faces of other vampires.

We were just in time to hear the drumbeats of the bands approaching, and the slow wail of an emergency vehicle siren. The air was just crackling with anticipation. Eric looked down at me, and I guess he could see how excited I was to be at my very first Mardi Gras parade; because he grinned broadly and hugged me to him. He had carefully placed me between himself and Pam, with Bill behind me. The other two vampires were close behind him, so I felt perfectly safe and secure…well, as much as you can in that sort of insane crowd.

Before long, some emergency vehicles came creeping by, and the crowd went wild! A cherry picker truck came by to make sure there were no power lines or anything else hindering the tall floats from passing underneath. Then, at long last, I could see a float rolling into view. It was still a long way down the street, but I could see literally hundreds of beads and trinkets being hurled from the float out over the crowd! It was amazing!

Once I had found out that I was going to be in a parade, I had read up on all the festivities and traditions, so I would know what to expect. I watched everything with great interest. First, a group of young men in white robes were passing by, lighting the way of the parade with the traditional gas torches on long poles known as flambeaux. They danced, and twirled and gyrated with the torches, and many people in the crowd rewarded their efforts by throwing coins on the ground in front of them. They would gracefully dip and retrieve those coins, and then dance on. It was so exciting!

Next, an open convertible drove slowly past, carrying the Grand Marshall of the parade, along with his wife. They waved and tossed little metallic coins into the crowd. These were called doubloons, and had the name of the Krewe and the year and theme of this year's parade stamped on it. A marching band was keeping the beat, and they stopped in front of us and played for a minute before moving on, the drill team following closely behind. Behind them came some funny little cars, then some walking clowns.

Finally, the first float had reached us. A big sign on the front announced this year's theme, which was Famous Movies of the Past. This float held the first of the Maids of this Krewe's Court. They were all beautiful young women, in elaborate court costumes in all different pastel colors, and they waved at the crowd as their floats passed. I could hardly believe that I would on one of those floats in another night! Now I finally understood why Robert had insisted on my Bonding gown being so elaborate!

Next came the Queen, and she was wearing the most fantastic white gown I had ever seen, along with an elaborately decorated cape and an enormous rhinestone and feather headdress. It framed her head and shoulders in a good six or seven foot diameter. Sandy was going to be this year's queen for our parade, and I wondered what her dress would be like.

A group of masked riders went by on horseback, throwing beads and doubloons. They looked so mysterious in their matching costumes! They were known as Riding Lieutenants, or sometimes as Knights, and I smiled to think about what Sir Robert would think of them. I guess I would find out tomorrow evening. Next came the king's float. He was sitting on a throne, waving his scepter over the crowd in a regal fashion. This year's King was a famous movie star that I had been crazy about for years…my enthusiastic cheering earned me a little twinge of annoyance through our Bond from the Viking. Oh, brother!

After that, each float represented a particular movie. The figureheads of the floats were enormous papier-mâché and fiberglass caricatures of the main character of that movie. Some of them even moved. The floats were huge, some two and three levels tall, with ropes of fiber-optic lights on each level. Interspersed between floats were marching bands, more riding "Knights", Shriners in funny little cars, and other entertaining acts.

The riders on the floats were throwing beads and doubloons into the crowd with abandon. They were all masked, so you couldn't tell who they were in real life. Every now and then they would tease the crowd with an especially long or unique strand of beads, and the crowd below would beg and plead for them. Calls of "Throw me something, Mister" rang out. When the rider would pull out a trinket, the crowd would literally go wild. The trinkets were varied, and obviously considered desirable: Frisbees, 12 inch toothbrushes, stuffed animals of all descriptions, glow bracelets, perfectly enormous sunglasses, miniature footballs, plastic cups with the Krew's logo, and other completely silly stuff.

Now, I had been caught up in the "bead fever" like all the other humans in the crowd. Unfortunately, we had arrived too late to get a more favored position up against the barricades, and were pretty far back in the crowd. Eric was still catching lots of stuff because he was so tall, but I was getting frustrated! I was jumping up and down, but was just too darned short! Arrrggggg! Several of the girls in the crowd had solved this problem by riding around on their boyfriend's shoulders, which put them way up above the main throng.

Eric must have noticed this, because before I knew it, he had lifted me up and set me on his shoulders. Much, much better! I was laughing like a loon! Now that I was lifted up out of the main crowd I could be seen by the riders on the floats, who began to pelt me with all sorts of stuff. One guy was teasing the crowd with a particularly cute stuffed dragon. I wanted that dragon! He looked around, trying to select who the lucky recipient would be. He shook his head at some of those fervently begging, and finally his eyes lighted on me! He pointed his finger at me, and nodded, so I would be ready. He pitched it to me, and it flew up and over in an arc. I held out my hand to catch it, but I could tell it wasn't quite going to make it; but I really, really wanted it…and so I sent out some of my energy, pulled it back, and voila! There was the dragon, safely in my hand! Finally I had been able to put my "gifts" to a pleasurable use! I really shouldn't have done it in public, but the dragon had been close anyway, and I knew that in all the chaos no one would have noticed a little fairy magic at work.

While I was perched on top of my very tall Viking, I took a look around the crowd. Off to our left was a lone vampire. He was standing in a shadow cast by a sign, and so I couldn't really get a good look at him. I could see him watching our little group and I guess what caught my attention most was the fact that he was not even attempting to catch any beads. Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had run across him before. He had long sandy brown hair and was wearing a rather unattractive hat. His clothing was completely non-descript; a pair of jeans, boots, t-shirt and a blue jean jacket. I was somewhat surprised when he acknowledged me by nodding his head; and I was going to point him out to Pam or Bill, but when I turned back he had gone.

By the time that the last float had rolled by, we were completely loaded down with beads and other stuff, all of which was pretty much worthless in the real world; but somehow I felt like I had won the lottery. Go figure. The euphoria created by the parade had been good for me; it took my mind clean off all the bad things that were probably coming down the next night. At least I had enjoyed one last night with Eric and my friends before all hell broke loose.

Eric took my arm and steered me back into the Quarter. Instead of just rambling, though, he seemed to have a particular destination in mind. I was really thirsty after all the hollering I had done at the parade, so we stopped long enough for him to buy me a drink called a "Hand Grenade". It was the new popular drink on Bourbon Street, and was served in an extra-long plastic cup large enough to ensure a serious buzz (and probably a hang-over as well) but I figured I needed something to settle my sudden case of nerves. I took a long sip, and found it was pretty tasty. It seemed to be mainly fruit juice, so it probably wasn't nearly as potent as advertised. I took another long sip. Wow! These things were good. Maybe we should serve them at Fangtasia! Fruit was good for people, right?

As we strolled along, I sipped my drink, and Pam was busy selecting the best strands of beads from our haul. Soon she began trying her hand at getting flashed by some bare ta-tas. Considering she was a female, she was having pretty good luck, too. I don't know why I was finding it so funny, but I did! I idly wondered if she had really, really good beads, maybe she could trade them for little love bites instead. Maybe I should give her a little hint? I laughed out loud at the thought, and had another sip of my yummy drink.

The crowd was very thick going down Bourbon Street, and was getting wilder by the minute. I was sandwiched pretty tightly between my two vampires, which I'll freely admit was not bad at all. Bill was directly in front of me, and Eric behind. Suddenly, some pretty wicked thoughts began floating through my mind…like, a little vampire sandwich with some fairy cream filling! But I managed to snap myself out of it before Eric could catch the feelings, and in this case leap to the _right_ conclusion! I drew on the long straw to my drink, and realized it was empty already. Dang! Maybe just one more? I got my vampire to buy me another one, and soon was sipping away.

A couple of blocks later, I could see we were getting into the more residential section of Bourbon Street. Apparently this had been our destination, because we stopped in front of a bar on the corner of Bourbon and St. Phillip. I looked around with interest, because this place was clearly very, very old and not too terribly large. I asked Eric about it and he told me it was called Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop. It was advertised to have originally been run as a front for the nefarious activities of the infamous pirate Jean Lafitte back in the late 1700's. Eric seemed to know a lot about it; and he admitted that he was quite familiar with the place, since he had been in New Orleans not very long after it was built. Wow!

Somehow, although I knew how old he was, and he had even told me some of his history himself, to be actually standing in the same spot where he had been over two hundred years ago suddenly made it all very real to me. I peered at him carefully, almost as if I was seeing him with new eyes. He really _had_ been around for a millennium, he really _had_ picked me from all the hundreds (maybe thousands) of women he had to choose from…Holy cow! Was I one lucky girl, or what?

He was so gorgeous! He was wearing my favorite jeans, and a Fangtasia t-shirt, and his long hair was loose and flowing over his shoulders. The shirt was tight enough to show off his very muscular chest and shoulders, and the jeans were plenty tight enough to highlight his magnificent butt, and his…package! I giggled to myself. Mine, all mine! Yum! I slid my arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly. He looked down at me and smiled, and then kissed the top of my head.

Once we entered the bar, we made our way to a table in a rather poorly lit corner. For some reason, I had the urge to sit on my vampire's lap, and so I did. He put his arms around me, and as he did so he began to chuckle. What on earth was so funny? I was just going to rest my head on his chest for a minute, and try to get my head to be still. Oh, no, that sort of made it worse. I shook my head to try and clear it, and when I looked up I realized that both Eric and Pam were staring at me with identical amused and indulgent expressions. Suddenly I realized that maybe those Hand Grenades had a tad more liquor in them than I thought. Okay, so I am not a big drinker! Give me a break, here! Bill went to the bar, and ordered Bloods for the vampires. This time, I just asked for a coke. Bill thought that request amusing, for some reason.

I decided that I was going to try and regain some of my dignity, if possible, and slid off Eric's lap and into my own chair. Slowly I looked around the bar and took in the other patrons. It seemed that my vampires were the only ones in the whole place. When the door opened the next time, I was startled to see the same sandy-haired vampire I had seen down on Canal Street come in. He looked around, and then came straight towards our table. However, instead of stopping, he continued on past us, and slid out a door in the very back of the bar.

With a slight start, I finally had figured out where I had last seen that vampire. It had been on the dance floor at my own wedding. It was Sir Robert, in disguise! Okay, duh! I had known that he was around here somewhere, but Eric had not told me that we would be meeting him here tonight! Eric had felt my surprise, and winked at me and grinned. He stood, and said, "I will return shortly."

He went out the same back door. While we were waiting to for him to return, Pam, Bill and I sat somewhat silently, just sipping our drinks. I was hoping the coke would give me a little clearer head. At the next table sat two guys who looked like locals. They were drinking beer and apparently were having a contest to see who could tell the most "duck in a bar" jokes. To keep my mind off exactly what Eric was doing, I decided to listen in. The first guy says, "Okay, a drunk comes into a bar, and under his arm he's carrying a duck. He sits down at the bar. The bartender comes over, takes a look at the duck, and says, "Hey, where'd you get that pig?" The drunk says indignantly, "I'll have you know this is a DUCK!" The bartender puts both hands on his hips and says, "I'll have _you_ know I was _talking_ to the duck!"

Both men laughed uproariously; I sighed and rolled my eyes. The jokes in New Orleans weren't any better than the ones at Fangtasia! The second man started his next offering, "Okay, a duck walks into a bar and hops up on the counter and asks the bartender if he has any duck food…"

Luckily, before I could hear any more of the exploits of that particular duck, Eric returned. He pulled me to my feet, gestured to the others and we all left. Once we were back on the street, I said, "What was that all about?"

Eric told us that Robert had been following us for the evening and had only seen one tail, which we had lost in the crowd on Bourbon Street. He had been doing his own reconnaissance for tomorrow night, and had passed on what little new information he had learned to Eric.

Of course, I had known all along that Robert was here in New Orleans. He had been sent on ahead of the rest of us by Eric, and had been staying at Amelia's newly repaired house, along with both of my bodyguards. The Knight was just too well known in the vampire world as a nearly invincible fighter. He and Eric had figured that if Eric had openly shown up with all his forces, Victor might well just bide his time and strike again later when we were less prepared. Eric was anxious to force the issue soon, and get the whole thing settled so we could get on with our lives. He seemed to be pretty confident that he could handle whatever was ahead, and as frightened as I was, I had to trust him.

For now, it seemed that we were headed back to the Royal Residence. On the way, Eric asked if I was hungry, but I said no. He looked me up and down, and said, "You are getting too thin. You are not eating enough."

Pam said, "Really, Sookie, he is right. You are getting to be nothing but skin and bones."

I looked at Bill, expecting him to defend me, but he just shrugged and said, "I have always preferred curvaceous women, myself."

Traitor! Well, if they were going to gang up on me like that…I looked around and spied an outdoor vending cart on the next corner. It was shaped like a hotdog, and proudly bore the slogan "Lucky Dog". I said, "All right, I'll get one of those." I marched over, gave my order to the vendor, and he fixed me one right up. My vampires had crowded around with interest, until he started putting all the fixings on…onions, mustard, sauerkraut, jalapeno peppers…and then they all began to look a little sick, even Eric. He said in horror, "You aren't really going to eat that thing, are you?"

I just laughed, and said, "You are the one who insisted I eat! Now, pay the man."

He gave the man some money, shaking his head the whole time. Bill muttered, "I can't watch this, sorry!" He walked on ahead of us. I just laughed, handed the vendor back the hotdog, and said, "Sorry, I really wasn't hungry anyway!"

I hooked my arm through my Viking's, and said, "I promise, tomorrow I'll eat! I'm really, really not hungry!" This time, he let me be.

*******

By the time we got back to the Residence, the walk and the cold night air had completely cleared my head. We all went in the front door, trooped through the first building and out into the central courtyard. Many vampires and their humans were standing around in clusters chatting. The King was seated at the far corner of the patio, talking to the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. He waved us over. I looked around, but did not see the odious Victor anywhere. Sandy was seated on the other side of Felipe.

Our little group approached the King, and all the vampires bowed. I did a little curtsy, just to be polite. Felipe said, "Russell, you are acquainted with all of these people, yes?"

Russell said casually, "Oh, yes, I made the acquaintance of this lovely lady some time ago. She was a guest at my house once, as was Bill here." His eyes twinkled merrily, but he added nothing further. Felipe invited us all to sit down, and so we did. I asked politely after Russell's husband, and he chuckled and said, "He is just fine, my dear, but he simply can't abide crowds. I myself would never miss Mardi Gras, I used to spend it every year with Sophie Ann."

I wondered if Felipe ever got tired of people talking about the former Queen. His handsome face looked perfectly composed, however, and he said, "I am surprised that she never bothered to form a Krewe. It has been a most excellent form of revenue, and we have already had inquiries from vampires all around the world for next year's event. I have the Sheriff here to thank for the idea."

I looked at Eric in surprise. I had no idea the original proposal of a vampire Krewe had come from him. My vampire merely shrugged and said, "It seemed like a good money-maker. I am glad it is bringing vampires back into the area. This is one of our special places, and deserves to be restored to its former glory."

I knew by "our" he meant vampires, not Americans, but I figured restored is restored, right? The subject of the continuing problems faced by the city in the aftermath of the storm kept the conversation going for some time. When there was a lull, Russell said to Eric, "I understand you and your lovely Bonded just vacationed in the Virgin Islands. How did you find it?"

Eric said, "It was truly beautiful. I suppose I understand why the fairies kept it to themselves all those years."

Shaking his head, Russell said, "Damned fairies! Can't trust a one of 'em. I hear they are still fighting against vampires being able to buy land there. Is that right?"

Eric answered yes, it was so. Russell said, "They have been challenging us on several fronts lately. They love to stir up trouble, it seems."

Felipe said, "Well, their numbers are declining rapidly. Perhaps it will be time soon for another show-down, yes? This time, things might go more in our favor."

This conversation was making me highly uncomfortable. I could only handle one crisis at a time, and vampire/fairy politics were too much for me to think about just now. In fact, it sounded like it was a good time for me to take a potty break, so I stood up and said, "Uh, if you all will excuse me, I need to go freshen up a bit, and get rid of some of these beads."

Eric started to get Pam to go with me, but Sandy said, "Really, Eric, don't be so overprotective. She will be perfectly fine within the confines of the compound."

He hesitated a moment, but then nodded his permission. I turned and went back in through the doors into the main hall, and headed for the stairs. I was just turning the corner, when Victor stepped out of the same small parlor that I had been in earlier with Quinn. He smiled, and said, "My dearest Sookie! How are you this evening?"

I could see that Felipe's Royal Guards were at their posts, and so although I was less than thrilled to see the creepy vampire, I wasn't really all that frightened. Remembering Eric's warning to seem as normal as possible, I plastered a smile on my face and said, "Fine, thanks."

He came over, and took my arm. He said, "Sookie, I have been meaning to speak to you since you arrived, but this is the first time I have found you alone. My dear, I know that you are new to our world, and do not necessarily understand all of our customs. You _do_ understand that this Second Bonding is permanent, and that you will never be able to Bond with another vampire?"

Quietly, I replied, "Yes, Victor, I do."

Stroking my arm lightly, he said, "As your friend, I would hate for you to do this in haste. You are a very special woman. What if you meet another, more desirable vampire later? Someone with even more to offer you than a mere Sheriff…a Lieutenant…or even a King? What will you do then? I beseech you to reconsider."

Oh, right. Let me guess who he might have in mind for the position! What a complete tool! I could feel my temper starting to rise, and just as I was about to lose my control and say something I would probably regret, I heard Pam's cool drawl behind me saying, "Victor Madden, whatever are you doing touching my Master's Bonded? Sookie, Eric sent me to escort you to your room."

Obviously furious at being interrupted, Victor looked at her with blazing eyes, and practically snarled to Pam, "_You_ should take care not to anger your betters."

Pam had stepped up next to me, and they locked eyes. This was an incredibly poor time for a showdown, and so I said, "Pam, everything is fine. Victor was just giving me some advice. Victor, I really must excuse myself now…human needs, you know. Come on, Pam."

I grabbed her, pulled her away from Victor, and headed up the stairs. As soon as we were safely in the room with the door firmly closed, she said, "I heard every word of that! Did he _really_ think that you would prefer him over my Master? Just wait until Eric hears about this! "

I sighed, and said, "I suppose we should tell him, but I really do need to go to the restroom first…and these beads are really heavy. Could you help me get them off?"

She nodded, and helped me remove what seemed like hundreds of the colorful beads. I sighed in relief. They had become so heavy they left deep red marks on my neck. Thoughtfully, Pam stroked the marks lightly with one finger and said, "My Master will not care for these marks…he values your flawless skin. Do you wish me to heal them for you?"

That was actually a stunning offer, and especially coming from Pam. She was for once not being flirtatious, or kidding me, but being quite serious. I said, "Wow, Pam, I really appreciate the offer, but they will be gone on their own in no time at all. Thanks, though."

She said seriously, "I wanted to give you a gift, before tomorrow. Although I have faith in my Master's abilities, who knows who may fall in the attempt? Sookie, you have made my Master happier than I have ever known him to be. I believe you are his true mate, and therefore my Mistress. More than that, I call you my friend. I just wanted to say that, tonight."

Tears sprang to my eyes. I had never, ever, expected anything like this from Pam. I said, "Pam, should I try to stop this? There must be another way. I can't stand to lose any of you!"

She shook her head, and said, "I have gone over every detail in my mind a hundred times, and I think Eric is right. None of us will ever have any peace unless he goes through with this now. Robert believes it to be the correct course, as well; and he is very, very wise in such matters. You must have faith in your Bonded, Sookie."

She ran one finger under my eyes, and popped the tears into her mouth. Her eyes dilated, and her fangs slid out, but she merely said, "Mmmmm. Who would have thought I would ever have a fairy for a Mistress? Amazing! Now, I will go outside and check out the sights from your balcony while you take care of your human needs. Eric will soon be wondering what happened to his women." With that, she picked up several of the more interesting beads and slipped through the French doors out onto the balcony.

I went in to our bathroom, took care of business, and repaired the damage to my makeup. I walked back out into the bedroom, and was just about to call Pam when it hit me. Suddenly, I just couldn't face going back downstairs and acting like nothing was wrong. The weight of the whole thing began to crash down on me, and I had to sit down on the side of the bed. How could everybody be acting so calmly? Pam was right, there was no guarantee that everyone was going to make it through this in one piece. All of this was my fault. If I hadn't needed the money, I never would have gone to Rhodes. If I hadn't been in Rhodes, Eric would never have had to be Bonded to me, and ultimately he wouldn't be in all this trouble now. Suddenly, I couldn't catch my breath. I knew exactly what was wrong, too. I was having a full-blown panic attack.

I must have been gasping, because Pam came back through the door. She took one look at me, and said in alarm, "Sookie? What is the matter?"

I shook my head, and managed to choke out, "Nothing! I'm fine!" Immediately I burst into tears.

Well, clearly I wasn't fine, because the next minute our bedroom door flew open; and there was my Viking, standing by the bed. He looked pretty alarmed as well. He took one look at me, and he asked Pam, 'What happened?"

Pam looked completely mystified. She said, "I do not know! She was perfectly fine one minute, and then…this!"

Next through the door was Bill. Oh, just great. Now my embarrassment was complete. Unintentionally parroting Eric, he asked the other two, "What happened?" Pam just shrugged.

The sight of these three powerful creatures, standing there looking at me with such identical expressions of helplessness on their faces, was just too much. Through my tears, I began to giggle. That seemed to get my breathing under control, and before long I was feeling better. Pam had gone and found me some tissues, and I put them to good use. Finally, I sniffed a little and said, 'Sorry about that! I guess I just had a little attack of nerves. How can you all be so calm?" Eric seemed to finally get it, and he said, "I think she will be all right now. If you will excuse us, I think Sookie just needs some rest before tomorrow."

Bill came over to the bed, and briefly touched my hand. I could feel him wanting to comfort me. He said, "Sookie, try not to worry. Eric knows what he's doing. Everything will be all right. He turned and bowed to Eric, and said, 'Sheriff." He slipped out of the room. Pam just shook her head, and followed him.

After they had gone, Eric came over and sat on the bed next to me. He said nothing, but just pulled me onto his lap and began to rub my back in little circles like he was soothing a colicky baby. After awhile, I really was much calmer; and so he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and then finally my lips. He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. He said, "All better now?"

I said, "Yes. I'm sorry, but I just got to thinking about everything that could go wrong, and how all of this is my fault…"

He interrupted me, "Your fault? Why would you think that? This is Madden's fault, and no one else's."

I said, "Eric, if you hadn't taken pity on me in Rhodes, and saved me from Andre, you would not be in this position right now."

For a moment, he stared down at me like I was crazy, then he said, "Oh, I see. You think that if I had not Bonded with you in Rhodes that we never would have found our way back together. No, Lover, that is not so. Our love would have eventually happened, one way or another. You are mine, and were always meant to be."

I could tell he believed it, too. We locked eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly on the mouth, the strength of our love for each other flowed back and forth through our Bond. His fangs slid down, and he kissed me again, this time with more intensity. He stopped long enough pull to my t-shirt over my head, and then he removed my bra. A moment later, he laid me down on the bed, and shucked me out of my jeans and panties. He leaned over and lightly ran his tongue around my left nipple, until it sprang to attention, then he sucked and nipped at it until my hootchie was throbbing and hot, hot, hot. I rolled towards him a little so he could pay similar attention to the other one. I stroked his golden head as he suckled, and let the intense feeling of love and passion I felt at his touch roll through both of us.

My vampire stood up and began to remove his clothes. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head, the muscles in his arms and back rippled and, I once again was reminded of how strong he really was. It seemed impossible that anyone could ever get the better of this completely awesome vampire. That led to the awful thought that, as old and strong as he was, even _he_ was not invincible; tonight could quite possibly be our very last night together. Suddenly, I needed to him to hold me tightly, and have him tell me that I was his, and that we would be together always. He crawled in bed and lay beside me, and I know he could feel how unsettled I was. He pulled me to him, and kissed me deeply. The need to feel him inside me was nearly overwhelming, and he must have felt that, too, because as soon as he had felt to make sure I was ready for him, he rolled on top of me, and placed himself at my entrance. Those blazing blue eyes looked down at me, and he said, "Do you want me, wife?"

I was too overcome by emotion to say anything, so I just nodded. He pushed slowly into me, and began to make love to me in a completely gentle way. The sweeter he was, the more my fear of tomorrow and my love for him threatened to drown me. Finally, I couldn't keep my tears from falling, and they ran in rivers down the side of my face. He looked at me compassionately, but didn't try to stop me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, and I clung to him as all the fear and grief just poured out of me. He had stopped moving, and we just lay there, joined but still. With the tip of his tongue, he gently licked the tracks of my tears. He whispered to me softly, "Please, Beloved, do not cry. I will come back to you, this I swear. I need you to be strong."

He was right. I had to get hold of myself. Besides being my husband, he was first and foremost a warrior, and he deserved a woman who could be brave for him. I reached down and placed both palms flat on his butt, and pressed him into me. I said in a low voice, "Don't stop. I am yours and I need you to take me."

He began to move again, slowly at first and then with more force. This time I met him thrust for thrust. I wanted to feel him moving inside me, I wanted to take him as deeply as I could, so I would never forget how he felt while we were joined. Our bond was fully open. I could feel his love and passion pouring through me, and I knew he could feel mine. I never wanted it to be over, but yet I was helpless to hold back the pleasure that he was causing.

My climax was building and I turned my head to give him access to my neck. He licked it, and then sank his fangs into me. The sweet sharp pain sent me tumbling right over the golden edge, and I began to ride wave after wave of bliss. Almost immediately, he began his own orgasm, and the feel of it made me cry out in pleasure. Afterwards, we lay joined, riding out the little aftershocks, and he licked the little punctures lazily. For the moment, at least, I felt completely calm and peaceful and all my fear had again receded. Finally, my vampire rolled on to his back, and tucked me in next to him. He said, "You are incredible. I cannot believe how much you please me."

I toyed with the bullet on his gold necklace and said, "I love to please you, Eric, but I wish…I wish I could give you something more than just sex to show you how much I love you."

He said, "Beloved, you have no idea just how much you have already given me. Things I could never have even imagined, or hoped for…Believe me, I am content."

I was silent for a moment. What I was about to offer was incredibly hard for me, but it was the only thing I knew that he might really, really want. I had been thinking about it off and on ever since the incident with Quinn earlier in the evening. I took his big hand, held it to my lips, and kissed his wedding ring. Hesitantly, I said, "Eric, if what Quinn said is true, and he knows how to break a blood tie…do you want me to see if I can break the tie I have with Bill?"

Through our Bond, the first thing I felt was complete surprise, closely followed by elation and satisfaction. Then, oddly enough, I felt a hesitation; and then about twenty different emotions rolled through him, too many to decipher. Finally, he sighed and with that faint trace of an accent that I could sometimes hear, he said, "Just that you offer is gift enough. However, I think for now, I will say no."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing! I said incredulously, 'Eric! Are you sure?"

He said seriously, "My first reaction was, _Yes, of course! Then she really will be all mine, and no one else's! _However_, _the night of our disagreement, I heard what you said about Pam. I know that I would not like it if that connection was severed. I have been watching you…_feeling_ you, when you are with him, and I know that I am your true mate in both your mind and your heart. I think that for now, I find your ability to call him to you, and the fact that he will look after you and defend you with his life to be of great value given our current circumstances. Also, there is no way of telling how interconnected these Bonds may be. I am afraid that to damage one might be to damage both, and that is one risk I am not willing to take, for any reason."

Sometimes, he completely bowls me over with his pragmatism. I hugged him, hard, and said, "I love you very much, you silly old Viking! And yes, you _are_ my true mate!"

Apparently he found that amusing, because he grinned and said, "I do not believe that in 1,000 years anyone has ever referred to me as silly! Old is true enough, Viking certainly, but silly? Hmmmm. Maybe it because I can make _you_ laugh!"

With that, he began to tickle me unmercifully! For someone who had been near a complete meltdown a few minutes earlier, I was now laughing and squirming like crazy. He certainly knew what to do to change my mood! Finally I rolled on top of him, and began kissing him, which proved to be a great distraction. When we finally came up for air, I asked him in wonder, "Eric, how do you do it, really? How can you be laughing and kidding around when you know the terrible danger we are in? Aren't you ever afraid?"

He thought about it for a minute, and then he said seriously, "Not really. Lover, let me teach you something. When you are facing an enemy, prepare yourself as well as you can, and have about ten different back-up plans in case you need them. Then, you have to believe that you are going to win. You have to picture yourself victorious, on the far side of the battle. If you _know_ that you will prevail, you can relax and not be undone by fear. Let your enemy be the one to be afraid."

Wow, that sounded deceptively simple. I asked, "Aren't you risking a lot to get this settled?"

He smiled and said, "It is true there is great risk, but without risk there is no gain. Do you not think what we stand to gain is worth it? Sookie, I feel strongly that this is something I was meant to do, and I _will_ be triumphant."

Clearly, he still thought that this whole thing would be resolved after tomorrow. I sighed, because in my limited experience, vampire politics never allowed anyone much peace for long. I sighed and said, "Baby, I guess I'll just have to trust you."

I was still lying on top of him, and he had been stroking my back. Very seriously, he said, "Sookie, it is true that tomorrow will be dangerous. I want you to drink from me, so that you will be strong."

I said, "No! You need to be strong, too. It might weaken you, or something,"

At that, he just laughed. He said, "Nonsense, as little as you take it makes no difference. Besides, I feel the need for us to taste each other, don't you?"

Now that he brought it up, yes. It had been a few days since I had last taken his blood, and to be honest I had sort of been craving it. Weird, I know. The thought was getting my motor revved up again, and I could feel Eric's man parts stirring between our bodies, so I knew that idea excited him, too. He had only taken a tiny sip of my blood earlier, and I wanted him to have as much as he needed for tomorrow.

I rolled off him, got off the bed and offered him my hand. I led him over and set him down on the little sofa down near his coffin. If our joining before had been sweet and loving, I was determined that this time would be passionate and intense. I knelt between his legs and gave him some attention with my mouth, and almost instantly he was hard as a rock. I loved the feeling of his smooth hardness in my mouth and continued for a few minutes, until he said raggedly, "No more, or I will not be able to stop! Now, come to me, lover, and let me feel your warmth on my cock."

I straddled him, and impaled myself on him slowly, the way I knew he loved. When I had taken in all of him that I could, I rocked back and forth, and rolled my hips in a little circle. He reached out and teased my nub with his thumb, and oh boy! Did that ever feel good! After a few minutes of that winning combination, I was ready to explode, and so he put his wrist to my mouth and whispered, "Bite hard, I like it."

My teeth were not very sharp, but I did, and I could tell he really did like it by the way he moaned when I did it. His thick, sweet blood tasted flowed into my mouth, and it tasted so good to me now that I sucked hard so I could get as much as I could before the wound closed. I leaned forward a little, so he could access my breasts, and immediately he bit into the left one and then pulled hard on the little punctures. As before, our combined orgasms were unbelievably intense, because I could feel his pleasure and he, mine; the waves seemed to go on forever. Finally, I collapsed, and lay panting on top of him. His arms wrapped around me, and he hugged me to him. He stroked my back, he stroked my hair; basically, he just petted me all over. He said, "This is what I will be fighting for tomorrow, and believe me, no one will be able to stop me."

I whispered into his chest, "I love you, Eric."

He said softly, "I love you, wife. Now, sleep, little one, while I hold you."

I lay my head against his broad shoulder, closed my eyes, and safe in the arms of my vampire, I slept.


	59. Chapter 59

_Author's Notes: Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all of these wonderful characters. I am just borrowing them for fun.**** Thanks to all the reviewers who left such a positive response in regards to a sequel. You guys continue to inspire me! Without people who enjoy reading the story, there is no point in writing it! Now, on with our Viking's view of the last events..._

**Chapter 59**

Eric's POV

I wake, thoroughly expecting Sookie to be at my side, since I had specifically asked her to be here with me. Something is wrong, I can feel it immediately. She is near, but I can tell she is very angry! I have no idea what is going on, but I intend to find out. In a flash, I pull on a pair of jeans, and rush downstairs. I can hear her before I can see her. My Bonded is really laying into someone; and I can see that the guards at the door are getting an earful, although they try to appear as if they can't hear a thing. She is saying, "Listen here, Buster. Not that it is any of your business, but I married Eric because I love him! Not because of the Bond, or because I thought I had to, or any other reason that I just flat out love him. What's more, I was already in love with _him_ when I was dating _you_! We were just having some…issues."

Oh, ho! Now I can guess who the unfortunate recipient of her anger must be. I slide the door open carefully, and they are so caught up in the moment that neither one of them realize they now have an audience. Sure enough, there stands the Were-tiger Quinn, famous Pit-fighter; and he has been backed against a wall by a completely irate Sookie. My anger at finding him with her is only tempered by my amusement at Sookie's tirade. She is poking him in his chest with her tiny finger, to emphasize each point. I can see that the idea that she was already in love with me at the time they were dating shocks and dismays him. The look on his face is priceless! This is going to be good!

She continues, "As for sex, I can assure you, a thousand years of practice makes one hell of a lover. If you think that you have it all sewn up because you are well endowed, get over yourself. He has you beat hands down in that department, too! Oh, yes! And he does so care about being married to me! You had better hope he never, ever finds out that we had this conversation, or you will have the misfortune to find out just what a bad-ass he really is, and I will not lift a finger to stop him!"

Can it get any better than this? I do not think I have enjoyed anything more in several centuries. I almost feel sorry for him; she has emasculated him so very thoroughly. However, it is time to make my presence known, so I add my two cents to the conversation, "Well put, Dear One, I really could not have said it better myself."

She whirls around sees me, and behind her I can see the expression on his face. He is completely infuriated at my entrance in time to witness his humiliation. Perhaps he really _is_ foolish enough to think he can take me. Sookie must have sensed it, because she glances back at him and can see as well as I can that the fool is about to take his tiger form. Instead of getting out from between the two of us, which is probably the prudent thing to do, she stands her ground and tells him in no uncertain terms to back down. I am happy to know that she realizes that between the two of us there is really no contest. A fight would be messy, certainly, and I am afraid some of the lovely antiques in the residence would have to be replaced, but ultimately I would win. He is equal to me in size, and I understand he is quite ferocious, but I am far stronger. Also, my body parts grow back, and his will not.

Still, the open challenge is enough to bring my anger back to the fore, and I feel it necessary to make it clear him that I am only letting him go for Sookie's sake; and that there had better not be a repeat of this incident. With a parting barb sure to stay under his stripped skin for a long time, I take my Bonded upstairs to wash the stink of his nasty paws off of her. I run the water, put her in the tub, and then join her. I take my time, and remove every trace of his odor from her silky skin. I will replace it with my scent shortly. For now, I try to regain my composure, and just enjoy the feeling of her lying against me. I absently stroke her perfect breasts, the feel of which always manage to sooth me.

I can sense that she is wondering exactly how I am taking this whole situation, and considering my past performances when it comes to her suitors (real or imagined) I suppose she has a good reason to be curious. She finally asks me just how much of their conversation I had actually overheard. I quite willingly offer that I was fortunate enough to get to listen to her telling another man how wonderful I am in bed. I think that particular scene will be etched in my memory forever!

However, it occurs to me that I still do not know what caused her to be so upset in the first place. I wonder if she will share that critical bit of information with me. At first she hesitates, and then blurts out that somehow he has found a way to break the First Bond, and that he wants her to be his lover again!

A surge of anger runs through me. I should have killed him, after all. How dare he presume to try to spirit her away from me? The fact that a First Bond can be broken is interesting, but not relevant. The critical issue here is a lack of respect for me and mine. At the very least, he is going to suffer dearly for this transgression, and the idea of a tiger skin rug will definitely be revisited. However, I can tell that Sookie is getting alarmed at the anger that she no doubt feels, so I force myself to calm down. I can think of suitable punishments for him later, when I have more time and she is not able to connect those particular feelings to him. Right now, the only thing I am interested in is reinforcing her high opinion of my sexual prowess.

Once I pull my lover from our bath and dry her off, I lay her gently on our bed. Taking my time in getting her aroused, I proceed to give her some very intense oral pleasure. I can sense when she is about to reach her peak; and once she begins her orgasm, by moving quickly I am able to catch the last spasms of her climax on my swollen and throbbing erection. What a complete turn on!

I have noticed that my properly raised little Belle likes for me to whisper what she considers to be naughty things in her ear, and this time I am rewarded for my efforts by her being more experimental than usual. I can see that our little training sessions have begun to bear fruit. She runs her hand between us and begins to stroke my cock and balls with her fingers. Her boldness is beyond erotic, even though I warn her that it is driving me wild, she is clearly enjoying it. She continues to inflame me, and finally she breaks what little control I am maintaining by whispering naughty things in _my_ ear. It seems that I like it, too, because the minute those unexpected words leave her normally ladylike lips, I am slamming into her and cuming so hard and long I think it might go on forever.

My sweet fairy delights me like no other ever has or will.

******

After some more play time, we meet up with Pam and Bill, and I see two of the specially trained vampires who Robert has following us. I know the Knight is probably nearby as well, but I do not bother to look for him since we have a meeting set up for later. Sookie begs me to take to her first parade and eventually I give in and oblige her. It turns out that I am glad I relented. The crowd is thick and I am careful to surround her with my vampires. However, I can tell she is getting frustrated because she is too short to see very much, so I place her on my shoulders to get her up and out of the crowd.

Immediately, she is pelted with all manner of things from the floats. She is laughing excitedly, and I can feel a wonderful sense delight coming through our Bond. I can tell all of us are completely charmed by her total and complete enjoyment of the whole event. Even Compton is forgoing his usual neutral expression and is actually grinning. She is just so…bursting with life! For the undead, that trait is simply irresistible.

A float had now pulled up in front of us, and I can see that one of the riders has a stuffed dragon in his hand. He indicates to Sookie that he is going to throw it to her, and lauches it in her direction. I can tell that it is going to fall a bit short, and then...it appears in Sookie's hand! This is only the second time I have actually seen her use that particular form of her magic, and it simply amazes me! I am rather surprised that she has chosen to exercise her gifts in so public a forum; but I suppose that in the complete madness of this event, no one but myself probably noticed a thing.

Once the last float has passed, we gather up all our booty and head back towards Bourbon Street. I have picked this route for a reason. We are going to meet Robert in a bar at the other end of the street As we are working our way up the packed street, I am somewhat surprised when Sookie asks for an alcoholic drink, amusingly called a Hand Grenade. It even comes in a large plastic cup whose base is shaped like…a hand grenade. They are advertised to be quite strong, and in fact the vendors purportedly refuse to sell any customer more than two in a given evening.

I purchase one for her, and Sookie takes a big sip on the long plastic straw. She smiles and reports that it tastes mainly like fruit juice, but when I kiss her I can tell immediately that whatever the liquor is, it is quite potent. I have only seen my Bonded tipsy once and that was the memorable night at the bar in Shreveport when she did that perfectly erotic dance for me; and since that event was cut a little short, I confess I want to see what happens now.

We continue to wind our way through the throngs on Bourbon Street. Other ways to our rendezvous would be faster, but anyone following us would be hard pressed to follow us in this throng. Amusingly, Pam is having a great deal of fun enticing the human women to show her their breasts, and uncharacteristically, Sookie seems to find it funny. I think her drink is beginning to have some effects!

Right now, we are stuck in a particularly dense crowd, and Sookie is wedged quite tightly between Bill and me. I find myself getting aroused by rubbing up against her fine ass. Completely out of nowhere, an image floats through my mind of a naked Sookie wedged between Compton and myself, both of us vampires equally naked and quite aroused. Where the hell did that come from? I can't say that I hadn't given it some thought back when she was first dating him, but never since I came to consider her mine…I look down at her, and she smiles up at me sweetly. I suppose it must just be the atmosphere around here, to make me think about such utterly ridiculous things!

My Bonded has finished her first drink, and is asking for another. She seems to be fine, and so I get her one more. She thanks me very prettily, and immediately takes a huge sip and grins. Bill is shaking his head, but does not try to stop her. Moving on, we eventually arrive at Lafitte's Blacksmith's Shop. Sookie asks me if I know this place, and I admit that I was here soon after it was built. New Orleans was my point of entry into this country, and I spent a number of years here before moving on. I have to chuckle at the persistent rumors of old Jean Lafitte's hidden treasure, though. He was made vampire in the 1820's; and I helped him transport some of his treasure to Florida myself, where he currently resides and operates a string of profitable strip bars in Miami.

Sookie is staring at me with the strangest expression on her face, and suddenly wraps her arms around my waist in an unprecedented public show of affection. She is gazing up at me adoringly, and suddenly I realize that the Hand Grenades have done their work, and quite well, too. My little darling is…what do the fangbangers call it?...ah, yes, she is lit. If this uninhibited admiration is the result, perhaps I should encourage her to drink more!

We all go into the bar, and she uncharacteristically sits herself on my lap, and restss her head on my chest. I can see Pam and Bill think it is quite funny, and honestly so do I. She is just so adorable! However, I think she finally figures out that she has had too much to drink, because she slides off my lap and sits in her own seat, looking rather embarrassed. She asks Bill for a coke, which he provides. Soon, the door to the bar opens, and Robert enters wearing a disguise. He goes on past us to the alleyway behind the bar. I excuse myself and slide out back so he can tell me what he has learned.

He greets me and I bring him up to date on the events at the Royal Residence from the following night, including Madden's little late night visit and Sookie's response. Robert is quite amused, but then becomes serious and relays what little he has learned. I am not surprised he has gleaned little more than we already know, but one interesting fact is that Madden was seen talking to Quinn this evening after Sookie and I left the scene. Another tidbit that may come in quite handy is that Victor's forces can be identified by a star emblem that will be worn on their sleeve. Finally, Robert relays that he has been successful in arranging for our cache of weapons to be concealed in pre-determined locations at the Ball.

As soon as our meeting is over, I leave Robert an dreturn to Sookie and the others. It is time for us to head back to the Residence for Felipe's casual get-together. As we make our way through the Quarter, I realize that Sookie has not eaten anything this evening, and so I ask her if she needs to be fed. She says no, but I am beginning to worry a bit about her eating habits.

I have noticed that this is a side effect on humans that live too much among vampires. They seem to forget to eat. I have no intention of allowing that to happen to my voluptuous mate. Besides the danger to her health, she needs to realize that she must keep up her blood supply if she wishes for me to feed exclusively from her. I try to take as little as possible; but now that she has discovered the pleasures of my feeding deeply from her, I suspect it will be a frequent request. As much as I crave it myself, I have to be very, very careful to not overdo it. She is much too precious to damage by taking too much of her blood.

I try to insist that she eat something, but she is being stubborn. Naturally, Pam takes my side of the issue, and I think Sookie is expecting Bill to stand up for her; it seems to seriously irritate her when he agrees with me! However, she suddenly gives in, and points in the direction of a curiously shaped vehicle on next the street corner. She says, "All right, I'll get one of those."

We vampires love new experiences, and so the three of us look on with great curiosity. The human who is running this food cart takes out a piece of bread, and then begins to pile some sort of food products on top of it. It looks and smells completely revolting. Surely she is not going to put that in her body! Should I stop her? I ask her if she actually intends to eat that disgusting item, and I suppose she must be, because she tells me to pay him.

As instructed, I hand the vendor some money; and luckily, my Bonded must have just been trying to teach me a lesson because she just laughs and hands the vile concoction back to him. I am so relieved I say nothing further about her eating; but when we get through this current ordeal, I swear I am hiring a full time cook just to keep her fed.

Before long we reach the Residence, and find Felipe sitting out in the courtyard with Russell Edgington and Sandy. We visit with the two monarchs for a time, and I notice that Russell just can't restrain himself from baiting Felipe about Sophie Ann. I can tell that this is one topic that gets under Felipe's skin, and if Russell was smart he would not be trying to antagonize him. The King of Mississippi is not stupid, just…oblivious to threats. Perhaps he doesn't realize that Felipe is busy sizing up his strengths and weaknesses.

Glancing around, I see no sign of the loathsome Victor. I think back on last night, when he came to our bedroom in order to irritate me. I could have laughed out loud at the look on his face when Sookie made it quite clear exactly who was about to fuck her and feed from her…and that she couldn't wait for either! Of course, as much as I think she enjoyed putting him in his place, I doubt she would have been so vocal in her passion later if she had realized, as I had, that he remained outside the door listening to every thrust and moan. I always love it when she cries out my name in the heat of passion, but last night it was especially satisfying.

During the conversation, many topics are discussed, but eventually, the conversation turns to the Virgin Islands. It is a serious source of friction that vampires are still not allowed to own property there, by treaty with the Fairies. It is clear from our conversation here that there is still a very deep rift between the races, and one that might eventually lead to another war. I can tell this subject upsets Sookie, and understandably so. Even though she is only an eighth fairy, she is of the Royal Brigant bloodline, which has proven itself to be quite strong. Our recent trip to the Islands has only intensified the effect. Given the rising tensions, it is imperative that we keep her true identity a secret now more than ever.

Sookie decides to gracefully extricate herself from the conversation by excusing herself to go upstairs. I am just about to send Pam along with her for protection, when Sandy speaks up and reminds me that she will be perfectly safe within the Royal Residence. Uneasily, I allow her to go by herself. She has only been gone a couple of minutes when I can feel that something has startled her. I can feel that she does not appear to be afraid, but nonetheless I send Pam just to check on her. Even though I know my child is perfectly capable of protecting her Mistress, for some reason I still feel very unsettled, and am on alert for any signs of trouble.

Apparently, Sandy notices this, and says, "Good heavens, Eric! I can hardly believe how overprotective you are when it comes to that little human! She will be fine."

Rather sharply, Felipe says, "Alexandra, you know quite well that I highly value my telepath, and given her status as a member of my personal retinue, she deserves special protection. Let the Viking do his job."

Each time Felipe makes reference to Sookie as "his", I feel serious jolt of possessiveness run through me. Keeping my face neutral is no easy task, but I manage. I can tell that Sandy is not exactly thrilled with being chastised so publicly, either. I have known all along that she is one of those vampires who have very little liking for humans, and I remind myself to keep Sookie away from her as much as possible.

Suddenly, I can feel that my Bonded is suddenly extremely upset. I can see that Bill feels it, too, but I motion for him to remain here. I am perfectly capable of taking care of Sookie myself. Rather abruptly, I excuse myself from the group and dash upstairs. Rushing through the door, I find her sitting on the bed, gasping and crying. She does not appear to be injured in any way, and Pam looks completely confused as to the cause of her anguish.

Not long behind me, Bill runs through the door, clearly unable to keep himself away from Sookie when she is in distress. I suppose I cannot blame him. She looks so…helpless. I do not know what to do when she cries! I try to_ feel_ what is bothering her, and suddenly, I understand exactly what wrong. She is overwhelmed at the thought of what tomorrow evening will bring, and terrified at the possible outcome.

How can I have been so stupid? Of course she is terrified! As much as I admire her, she is still very, very young, mostly human, and quite fragile. Immediately I get rid of the others, pull her onto my lap, and try to comfort her. After a time, she seems to be somewhat calmer; but then she blurts out that she somehow thinks that all of this is her fault! Why on earth would she think that? Much to my surprise, she tells me, "Eric, if you hadn't taken pity on me in Rhodes, and saved me from Andre, you would not be in this position right now."

What? What…? Finally, I follow her logic, and see what she is getting at, but it is just…absurd! I try to tell her this by saying what I believe to be nothing but the absolute truth, "No, Lover, that is not so. Our love would have eventually happened, one way or another. You are mine, and were always meant to be."

I feel an overwhelming desire to prove to her just how special our relationship is, and the one sure way to do that is by making love to her. I begin by kissing her very gently on her sweet mouth, and I could feel her love for me pouring through the Bond. The feel of her soft lips yielding to mine makes me quite aroused, and I kiss her this time with more passion. I waste no time in removing her clothing, and before long am suckling at her marvelous breasts. I love the feel of her nipples in my mouth, and how they become erect under my persistent tongue.

I know she must think that I scrape my fangs on them just to arouse her, but actually I do it because it pleases me as well. The tips of a vampire's fangs are quite sensitive; and there is something extremely erotic about the feel of her resilient, firm skin resisting my fangs ever so slightly as I run them across her. I can feel her sweet blood pulsing just under that delicate layer of soft skin; just a tiny bit more pressure applied and it would begin welling up into my hungry mouth. The thought of it inflames me; I can feel her desire rising along with my own, and so I stand and begin to remove my clothes.

Much to my dismay, the sight of me naked seems to upset her again. There are so many emotions rolling through my Bonded, I cannot keep track of them all. I know one thing is true, and that is she needs me to make love to her immediately; and so I do. I have never seen her this way before, and I want to love her and make this distress go away. The more tender I am with her, the more she cries; and finally I realize she just needs to get it out of her system. I stop and hold her while all her grief and fear come pouring out. I cannot resist the treat of her delicious fairy tears, and so I lick them from her face. This seems to sooth her a little so I whisper to her "Please, Beloved, do not cry. I will come back to you, this I swear. I need you to be strong."

She seemed to take my words to heart, because she begins to move under me, and uses her hands to urge me to go deeper. She says softly, "Don't stop. I am yours and I need you to take me." Of course, I need no further urging, and begin to give her what she wants. I can feel her deep need for me, and her intense love; and it sets off my own passion for her, and the strong emotions reverberate between us. With every stroke, I can feel her get hotter and more swollen around me, and I know it is time for me to feed.

The instant my fangs penetrate her skin, her orgasm begins; and the combination of the feel of her muscles clenching around my cock and her hot sweet blood pouring into my mouth is too much to resist; losing control, I cum deeply inside her. Afterwards, I want to savor our connection, so I remain laying on her for a time, running my tongue over the punctures I have made. The feel of the little marks is satisfying, and even though they are already sealed, I suck on them a little just because it feels good.

Eventually, I roll on my back and pull her to her place at my side. She tells me how much she loves me, and says she wishes she could give me something that I would like more than just having sex with her. I cannot imagine what that could possibly be, until the memory of the fantastic golden sunrise she had allowed me to witness springs into my mind. I still have not told her of it, since I want all this unpleasantness behind us first. For now, I try to reassure her of how happy she makes me. I say, "Beloved, you have no idea just how much you have already given me. Things I could never have even imagined, or hoped for…Believe me, I am content."

The next thing out of her mouth is so unexpected that I have to replay what she just said in my mind to make sure I heard her properly. She has just offered to try and break her blood tie to Bill! A fierce sense of elation runs through me that I will no longer have to share even that tiny part of her, then satisfaction that she has finally decided that she no longer wishes to be connected to her first lover. I am just about to tell her to do it, and then…I realize that she is not saying that she _wishes_ to do it of her own free will, but that she _will_ do it as a gift to me.

I take a few moments to consider this from all angles, the logical side warring with the instinctive one.

I replay all of their interactions in the last few months, and two incidents stick out in my mind; the night that he saved her life when she was shot, and oddly enough, the scene from last night, when he pried her loose from that snake-in-the-grass Luke. On the night of her shooting, if she had not had that uncanny ability to call Bill, she would have surely died before I could have reached her. For a certainty, she would not be cuddled here next to me right now. That realization sends an unpleasant shock through my body, and so I pull her in a little closer. She is so very precious to me, that I can still hardly bear to remember it.

For a young vampire, Bill is a fierce fighter, and quite strong. Because of his complete devotion to Sookie, he really _is_ prepared to die to defend her. That a vampire is willing to do that for any human is quite rare, and combing that with her ability to call him, makes him just about the perfect guard for her. I will not always be with her, and I know it.

There is always going to be somewhat of a rivalry between Compton and me; however, I can tell that although Sookie still cares for him, it is not even on the same plane as what she and I share. Just as she said, it does seem to be more akin to the affection that I feel for Pam. As for Bill, I watched him very carefully when he was keeping her out of Luke's grasp. He was completely correct in his actions, and never once intimated that he had even the slightest claim to her. In fact, he made it quite clear that she was mine and no one else's. He has shown himself on more than one occasion to be loyal to both of us, and in return I am entrusting him with her safekeeping tomorrow evening.

One last thing occurs to me. Her tie to him was obviously created by her magic, probably at the same time our Second Bonding occurred. What if in attempting to cut the tie to Bill, it somehow damages _our_ Bond? Am I really willing to take that chance? I think about what it felt like before Rhodes, when I had no tie to anyone but Pam. Remembering my loneliness, and the empty place in my soul that Sookie had completely filled, I shudder to think of returning to that state. No, it is definitely _not _worth the risk.

I surprise myself by telling her that as much as I appreciate the offer, I do not want her to pursue it further. She is completely shocked by that answer, I can tell, but I also feel an immediate sense of relief run through her; following closely behind that emotion is admiration and gratefulness. She amuses me very much by saying, "I love you very much, you silly old Viking!"

She is so adorable! Who in their right mind would call me a silly old Viking but my Bonded? She has instantly lightened my mood, and I want to do the same for her. I have the urge to hear her laugh, which always sounds like wind chimes in a light breeze to my ears. I grab her and begin to tickle her, and soon I am rewarded by gales of her delightful laughter. Soon, though, she begins to kiss me, and that is even better. She has the lips of an angel, and the feel of her delicate warm tongue running over the tips of my fangs makes me want her all over again. I am just about to get serious about getting her aroused once more, when she breaks free and unexpectedly asks me, ""Eric, how do you do it, really? How can you be laughing and kidding around when you know the terrible danger we are in? Aren't you ever afraid?"

I can tell that this is a serious question, and deserves a well-thought out answer. Unfortunately, as my Bonded, this is something she definitely needs to learn. My Sookie is no coward; she just has not learned how to control her fear. I want to give her the benefit of my hard-won wisdom in this area. I am an expert on the subject, actually. So, I explain to her my philosophy on dealing with fear. As for being able to laugh in the face of danger, in a millennium of living one thing has become clear: no one, especially vampires, can tell at what instant their final death will come, therefore it is important to enjoy every possible minute.

Next, she wants to know why I am willing to risk so much to get this all settled. After many long weeks of careful consideration, I realize that this is something I _must_ do, and perhaps was fated to do. I wish that I could impart to her the certainty I have that I will prevail. I am so confident, in fact, that I am quite eager for tomorrow to come, so that we can put this chapter behind us, and get on with our lives.

Tomorrow _will_ be dangerous, there is no doubt; and when I told her I have no fear it was not entirely true. My greatest and only fear is for Sookie's safety. For our plan to work, I cannot be with her for a great part of the evening. I will have to rely on Compton and some of Robert's fighters to keep her safe when I am not able to watch over her. Of course, she has her own magic now, and I have instructed her to use it if necessary, no matter what the consequences. I want to give her my blood tonight, so that she will be as strong as possible. When I mention it, at first she balks! She has not refused my blood in weeks, and I find her rejection somewhat unsettling until I discover it is because she thinks it might weaken me. I make her understand that the tiny bit she takes has no effect whatsoever…and of course I take back as much as I give, in any event.

Because of our Bond, the mutual blood exchange produces the most mind-blowing orgasms of my long life, and I find I have come to crave it. I suggest it to my Bonded, and can see that she is eager for it as well. In our early days I know she found the idea of drinking my blood wrong and distasteful, but I can tell that know she has come to desire it nearly as much as I do hers; a fact I find most pleasing. Leading me over to a large cushioned chair, my sexy little wife kneels between my legs, and begins pleasuring me with her warm mouth. The anticipation of what we are about to do, combined with the exquisite feel of her tongue as she licks and sucks at my cock, is almost more than I can bear. I give her fair warning, "No more, or I will not be able to stop! Now, come to me, lover, and let me feel your warmth on my cock."

My temptress straddles me, and ever so slowly lowers herself on my throbbing erection. If I still had a beating heart, it would be pounding right now. She is learning exactly what pleases me the most, and seems to enjoy watching my reaction to her efforts; a habit I suppose she has acquired from me! She begins to ride me, and I want her good and ready to cum for me, so I apply a little additional stimulation with my thumb. By watching her, I can tell when she is ready for her orgasm, and I am approaching my own.

Instead of biting my wrist and letting her drink, I find that I want her bite me. The feel of her blunt little teeth produces a pain that I find…exquisite. I ask her to do it, and put my wrist to her lips. She holds it to her mouth with both hands and bites me, hard. She sucks on the wound eagerly, and I can feel it throughout my whole body. At the same time, she offers me her breast, and I return the favor by biting her. Her hot sweet fairy blood rushes into my mouth and…I cannot hold back another second. We both cum, hard, at the very same moment, and I can feel her extreme pleasure as well as my own race through our Bond.

Afterwards, my lover lies on top of me, completely spent. I hold her tender little body tightly in my arms. She is the most precious thing I have ever possessed, and want to let her know it, so I tell her, "This is what I will be fighting for tomorrow, and believe me, no one will be able to stop me."

As she lies contentedly in my arms, I tell her that I love her; and I hold her as she drifts off to asleep.

I sit holding my Beloved for a long time, but then remember that I have a meeting scheduled with Sandy in her suite in just a few minutes. Reluctantly, I carry Sookie to her bed and tuck her in. I call Pam up to watch over her, even though it is probably unnecessary. Bill shows up, too, and he sits in the chair that we just so recently vacated. The smell of sex and fairy is still dense in the room, but he never once changes expression. Pam's fangs slide out immediately, however, and she gives me one of her Cheshire-cat smiles. She purrs, "I guess I know how you got her to calm down. Did you and your little fairy enjoy yourselves?"

I give her a sharp look, and start to motion to Bill to follow me, but then I hesitate. I do not think that Pam will lose control where Sookie is concerned, but she is somewhat more susceptible to fairy smell than some. I better not chance it, so I somewhat reluctantly leave Sookie in Bill's care and take my child with me. I give Compton a warning look before leaving, but he just nods calmly.

Pam and I go to my meeting with Sandy. The three of us compare notes and go over some last minute details. I am surprised at how eager she seems to rid herself of Victor. It seems that he has done his level best to get rid of her at every turn, and she now intends to return the favor. I notice that she keeps getting closer and closer to me, and I realize she smells the scent of recent sex on me. I had spent the time I should have been showering holding a sleeping Sookie, and honestly I wanted to go to my rest with our mingled scents still on me anyway,

Before I take my leave, Sandy comes close to me and brushes my arm lightly with one long elegant hand. She says, "So, Viking, I understand that you have quite...an appetite. Surely the your little human hasn't satisfied _all_ of your needs. We can have some fun until dawn, and since my room is light-tight, you can rest here with me instead of having to stay in that uncomfortable travel coffin."

Sandy is not unattractive, but fucking her has absolutely no appeal to me. Because of the effects of our Second Bond, making love to Sookie so intense and fulfilling that I truly seem to have no desire to have sex with anyone else. It is like the difference between drinking Sookie's fairy-laced blood, or that bottled crap. One is sheer bliss on the tongue, seriously addicting, and truly unique; the other, barely palatable, and completely boring. However, I have no wish to offend my ally, so I say, "I appreciate the offer, but I have other things I must see to tonight before I rest."

Thoughtfully, she looks at me, and then Pam. She says slyly, "Pam here looks like she might be fun. Are you sure you wouldn't like for the two of us to take your mind off your troubles? I'll bet she can tell me exactly what you like."

Although it is true that Pam and I had sex many times after I made her, it has been well over a century and a half since that we had that sort of relationship. I have always found it curious that so many female vampires are truly bi-sexual. It seems to have something to do with the magic of the turning process. In any event, Pam doesn't look terribly excited at the prospect, either. I do not think that Pam cares much for Sandy. I say, "As unconventional as it may seem, I intend to be faithful to my Bonded."

It _is_ rather unorthodox, but it is my choice to be faithful to my Bonded. Even if that were not the case, I am not exactly inexperienced when it comes to vampire women and I have a feeling Sandy might well be hoping for more than just one night. The last time I got involved with a female vampire for more than a day or two, it had gotten extremely messy, and I have absolutely no desire to repeat that wretched experience. Vampire females are usually quite skilled as far as the actual sex act is concerned, but they are so just so…cold (no pun intended) and controlling compared to my Bonded; there is really no contest.

Sandy looks skeptical. She laughs, and says, "Oh, I imagine that idea will wear off soon enough. Very well, never say that I didn't offer."

Fortunately, it doesn't appear that Sandy is too offended at my polite refusal, so all is well. It is getting late, so Pam and I leave. I go to my room, and relieve Bill of guard duty. As soon as he is gone, I check Sookie for his scent very carefully, but apparently he behaved himself and did not touch her while I was gone. Honestly, I wonder how he manages to resist when she is asleep. I probably could not if the positions were reversed. After leaving her a message for the next day, I crawl in bed and lay next to her until I must get into my coffin for the day. The gods willing, tomorrow night will be the last that we have to spend apart.

Finally, I make myself get up, and move into my coffin. As I wait for the sunrise to take me under, I do exactly what I instructed Sookie to do…I envision myself on the far side of the battle, victorious; just after separating Madden's head from his shoulders. Smiling at the thought, I finally fall into my daytime slumber.


	60. Chapter 60

_Author's notes: I do not own any of these characters, they belong solely to Charlaine Harris. ***** I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I am sorry if I did not respond, but the fanfiction site was having trouble for the last few days. Just know that I really, really appreciate each and every one. I am trying to get my review count over 1000 (to honor our Viking!) so please take the time to leave one and help me reach my goal! You all will no doubt have a few questions still unanswered at the end of this chapter, but most of them will be addressed in the final two chapters, which will follow as soon as possible. Hold on, fast paced chapter ahead!_

**Chapter 60**

Sookie's POV

When I woke the next day, I was carefully tucked in the canopy bed, and my vampire was resting safely in his coffin. I saw my daily note, propped on the little table. It said,

_**My dearest wife,**_

_**Be strong for me. Remember what I told you about fear.**_

_**I will love you, always.**_

_**~E**_

I gulped, and fought back a few tears. He was so brave, and tried his best to show me how to be brave, too. I resolved not to let him down, no matter what happened. If we only knew exactly what to expect... but of course we just had the vaguest outline of Victor's plans. Robert had learned that the coup d'etat was definitely set up for tonight, and the most we could learn was that the major battle was planned for after the parade, and most likely during the Ball or just before the Second Bonding ceremony.

I really didn't want to leave our room; I just wanted to sit by Eric's coffin and wait to see his blue eyes just once more. I tried to do what he said, and imagine us on the other side of this fight; but right now I just couldn't do it. Instead of sitting around driving myself crazy, I finally got moving. I bathed, dressed, and then packed up everything that I would need for the evening, including my Bonding gown and all its accessories, make-up, and shoes. I mentally went over my instructions for the day and evening.

The night before I had gleaned a little more information about the upcoming parade and Ball. For example, I had learned that the Krewe of Erebus was not entirely made up of vampires. Several memberships in the Krewe had been sold for extreme sums to influential and/or very wealthy humans. Tickets for the Ball were also available to humans. Combined with what the vampires were paying for their memberships, the whole event had raised an astonishing amount of cash.

The Maids of Erebus were all young human women "belonging" to very wealthy vampire members of the Krewe. As part of our "royal treatment" it had been arranged for us to have massages, manicures and pedicures, and our make-up and hair done; we would also be provided with dressers to help us get into our costumes. There were three of us, and our floats would be some of the first to roll, so we had to be ready as soon after sunset as possible. All of the beads, doubloons, and trinkets to be thrown were being transferred and loaded on the floats by day workers so the vampires would be ready to get going as soon as they rose.

It was already after noon, and I was supposed to call Cooper and George to take me to eat, then to the salon. Eric had made a big deal about them staying with me every second. At this point, we had to expect anything; even though as far as Robert and Eric had been able to find out, the main trouble was not supposed to begin until the Ball.

As soon as I had everything packed up, I called Cooper and asked my guards to meet me out front. All of my stuff was stacked by the door, and at the last minute I remembered to put my jewels in my purse. I looked around the room to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I knew I should get going, but I just couldn't quite bring myself to leave. Slowly, I walked back over to Eric's coffin, and knelt beside it. As I had the day after our wedding, I rested my forehead against the cool smooth wood. Although I desperately wanted to talk to him, I was careful to keep my magic in check; I didn't want to disturb his rest with my unease. I just wanted to be near him. Even in his daytime slumber, I could still feel him, and it comforted me.

As I knelt there, I prayed that I would have the strength to get through whatever the night would bring; that none of my loved ones would fall; and that I would make my husband proud of me by not being afraid. Taking a deep breath, I stood, and with one last pat on the black wood, I picked up all of my things and left our room, taking care to lock the door behind me. I schlepped all my stuff downstairs, and to the front door. Peering out of the leaded glass doors, I could see the black Suburban that I knew Cooper was driving waiting at the curb. The Royal Guards at the door helped me take my things out and load it in the back of the SUV, and then politely held my door as I got into the back seat.

Getting through the streets was a traffic nightmare. It was Monday, or Lundi Gras, and the streets were full. George had done a little reconnaissance earlier, and had chosen a restaurant near the salon and launching area for our parade. Its main attraction was that it was not in the French Quarter proper and had its own parking lot. It took us awhile to get there, but finally we pulled in. The parking lot was really full and so we ended up having to park off to the side of the dumpsters. Not very elegant, but at least it was a parking spot, which during the Carnival season was a minor miracle.

This restaurant mostly catered to a local crowd, and featured all sorts of fresh seafood prepared in a Creole style. Looking around, I saw that many of the diners were wearing colorful t-shirts that read "Blaine-Kern Studios". Cooper explained that they worked for the most famous float builder in New Orleans, who had provided the floats and props for our parade. This restaurant was the closest one to the staging area, and apparently these workers were taking a break after delivering the floats and making sure everything was working properly.

We were seated in a booth at the very back of the dining room, with George on one side of the table and Cooper and I on the other. Along one wall of the dining room ran an oyster bar, the kind where the patrons could sit and watch as a man deftly pried opened the oyster shells with a flat knife, removed the top half, and laid the open shell and its delectable contents on a bed of ice.

I wasn't very hungry, because I was so nervous about the upcoming night; but I had promised Eric that I would eat, and I realized that I still needed to keep up my blood supply. I would have ordered a steak, but didn't think I could swallow it, so I decided to order a dozen raw oysters on the half-shell. Those little suckers would slide right down on their own! Cooper ordered a seafood platter, and George opted for some shrimp remoulade. When our food came, George looked at my oysters, and winced. He asked in horror, "Sookie, how can you eat those things? They are so…slimy!"

Smiling, I replied, "Oh, I know they look nasty, but they are really good! Here, let me show you."

Taking some of the red sauce the waiter had brought with them, I added some Worcestershire sauce, Tabasco sauce, and a liberal helping of horseradish, and mixed it all up. I squeezed some fresh lemons on the oysters, and then opened a package of saltine crackers. Picking up my cocktail fork, I speared one of the delectable little morsels, dipped it in the sauce, and laid it on a cracker. I handed it to him, and said, "There you go. Now, down the hatch!"

He looked at it like it was some alien life form. Cooper teased him, "Come on, man! I thought you were Special Forces, and were trained to eat damn near anything!"

Knowing a challenge when he heard one, George bravely took the cracker, and eyed it with suspicion. Closing his eyes, he put the whole thing in his mouth at once, and sort shifted it around before finally swallowing. Almost instantly, his eyes began to water, and he gasped out what sounded like, "Gawp! Hot!" while grabbing his iced tea glass and downing it. Cooper looked over at me and grinned. Simultaneously, we said to each other, "Yankee!" and cracked up laughing. Poor George! He went through his iced tea, his water, and then mine, too, before he quit.

I said sympathetically, "Sorry, George, I guess I went a little heavy on the Tabasco…and maybe the horseradish, too. I forgot you're not from around here! Would you like one with no sauce?"

Somewhat sourly, he said, "Ha ha, very funny. No wonder you can eat 'em. You have burned all your tastebuds out of your mouth, and you can't taste anything!"

Grinning, I replied, "Maybe! Wait 'til you go to your first Cajun crawfish boil…be sure and take a fire extinguisher with you!"

After that, I enjoyed the rest of the dozen oysters very much. While I was eating, though, my right hand had begun to burn. My mouth was burning a bit, too, but I had obviously just put a little too much Tabasco into the red sauce for my own good, or so I thought. I looked down, and noticed that my hand had turned bright red, mainly on my fingers…What the heck? Then, it hit me. Oh, crap. I had squeezed out the lemon with that hand. I think I was having an allergic reaction to the juice.

Obviously, the Fairy in me was making itself known in more ways than one. I still had so little percentage of Fairy blood that I hoped it wouldn't ever get much worse than a mild irritation. I winced, thinking about the miles of wrought iron fencing around Valhalla. We couldn't exactly replace it all with a white picket fence, either!

Telling Cooper that I needed to go to the Ladies' Room, I asked him to let me out of our booth. There was a door that led into a short hall that contained the two restrooms, and at the far end of the hallway was another door marked "EXIT". My bodyguard insisted on checking everything out first, and then lurked outside the ladies room while I went in. I quickly used the facilities, and then washed my hands thoroughly with soap and water, rubbing in some lotion that I kept in my purse. It seemed to make the burning much better.

While I was standing at the sink, a woman had come in. I was leaning in towards the mirror, applying some lip gloss when she stood in front of the sink and began digging around in her purse, clearly looking for something. She was wearing one of the Blaine-Kerne t-shirts, so I figured her to be one of the float workers. Idly, I glanced over at her face in the mirror, and something about her seemed so familiar! Taking a more thorough look, I noticed some old scars on her neck, and a couple of new bites, too. Fang marks…fangbanger…Clancy. Oh, holy crap. This was Clancy's fangbanger, all cleaned up and dressed in work clothes. Fortunately, she had been so busy looking through her bag that she had not really noticed me, and I managed to slide out into the hall without her even looking up.

Cooper was still standing outside the door, and I grabbed his arm, put my mouth up close to his ear, and whispered, "Cooper! There is a girl in the bathroom I need to question, very urgently. I don't think she'll like it much, either. I need a few minutes alone with her. Can you keep people out of here for a few minutes?"

He looked startled for a minute, but then nodded his head sharply. I whirled and went back into the restroom. The girl was just coming out of the stall, and as she stepped up to the mirror, I let down my shields and listened, but all she was thinking was _I can't wait for this to be over, I can't wait for this to be over!_ I stepped up behind her, and said in a low voice, "Hey! Remember me?"

She looked up and our eyes met in the mirror, and she jumped at bit. She said nothing for a moment, and then said defiantly, "No. I don't know you."

She turned to leave, but I gathered my energy, and let it rip…

*******

More than a few minutes had passed, and I had gotten as much information out of her as I could in the short amount of time that I figured Cooper could reasonably keep people out of the hallway. Courtesy of my recent magic lessons, she wouldn't remember anything about it, either. She might wonder later how she got so bruised, though. I knew I had just uncovered a huge piece of the puzzle, and now all I had to do was figure out what do with the information.

*******

Several hours later, I stood staring at myself in the full length mirror. I could hardly believe that the woman reflected was me. My hair had been transformed into the most elaborate style I had ever seen, with a combination of braids and long curls, and it was crowned with an ornate gold and crystal headdress. My makeup had been expertly applied by my dresser, much more heavily than I was used to wearing it. I don't know how she had done it, but for once I looked extremely sexy and very mysterious. My eyes looked huge; my lips full and pouty.

My red-and-gold Bonding dress fit me like a glove. The square low cut neckline presented my ample cleavage to its maximum potential. Anthony had made the dress so that it required no undergarments at all, a feature I had not fully appreciated until recently. It had a full, pleated over skirt with a long train, split completely down the front to reveal the slender form fitting underskirt which emphasized my curves. In true theater fashion, the dress fastened down the front with a series of hidden snaps, so that the entire dress could come off easily and quickly in one piece. A matching cape attached at the shoulders, and trailed behind me for a good five feet.

The beauty of the dress lay not only in its elegant lines, but in the fabulously ornate trim, which was done in gold and crystal. The whole effect was about as far from the virginal fairy princess gown of my wedding day as it was possible to get. This dress made me look elegant, regal, and completely erotic, all at the same time. The Viking was absolutely going to love it. My diamond-and-ruby jewels looked every bit as good with the dress as Robert had predicted.

The sun was just beginning to set when my dresser came to lead me out to my float. We went out of the salon and walked slowly down the sidewalk to the staging area a couple of blocks away. I was followed closely by my two bodyguards, who would wait with me at my float until my vampire guards arrived. The other two Maids of Erebus were walking in front of me on their way to their own floats. Interestingly, each one of them had their own guards too. Apparently it was not all that uncommon for vampires of a certain status to have their human companions guarded, so at least I didn't feel all that out of place.

I had met the other two Maids when we had all gathered for our "royal treatment", and I had found it very interesting to meet a couple of women who were not all that different from me. One was a girl named Jodi, who was around my same age, and had been a nurse before meeting her vampire. She had been working at an all-night blood bank in San Francisco when she met him.

The other girl, Chloe, was actually a year older than me, although you would never know it. She looked like she was barely 21! She was a graduate student working on her PhD in history. She had been working to put herself through school as a night clerk at a new Vampire hotel in Chicago when she met her beau. During our pedicures, we had been discussing the King's open house on Saturday night. Both girls had been present, although I had seen neither. Chloe said, "I saw you standing with King Felipe and a really impressive tall blond vampire. My boyfriend told me he is one of Felipe's Sheriffs and known to be a real bad-ass. Do you belong to him?"

I just smiled and said, "Well, I like to think that _he_ belongs to _me_. We just got married a little over a week ago."

Jodi looked pretty envious at that, and then said, "I overheard two vampires at the party talking about this mysterious Second Bonding ceremony. You are the one who is doing that, too, right? My vampire won't tell me a thing about it, and of course only Bonded humans are allowed to attend anyway."

They were both dying to know all about the Second Bonding. In fact, it turned out they were not all that clear about the First Bond, either. Since us (non-fangbanger, semi-normal, in-love) human girls needed to stick together, I told them what little I knew about the subject, and I could tell by her reaction that Jodi had never even tasted her vampire. Chloe, on the other hand, had said that while they hadn't formed a Blood-tie yet, her vampire had given her his blood once recently; and by the way she blushed when she said it I figured it had been during spectacular sex.

One interesting point in the conversation came when Chloe had said, "Speaking of really handsome vampires, did either one of you get a load of that guy Luke, from California? I met him a couple of months ago at my first big vampire party, and besides being gorgeous, I heard through the grapevine that he is as rich as Croesus. My vampire won't let him within twenty feet of me."

Nodding my head, I replied, "Yep, met him. I got the same reaction out of my vampires." They both looked a bit surprised, and I realized belatedly that I needed to be more careful about my use of the plural, so I rather hastily explained, "You know, my husband and his retinue. I understand Luke makes a habit out of poaching other vampire's women. Knowing how possessive they all are, who would be stupid enough to two-time a vampire, no matter how rich and gorgeous the other one is?"

Jodi had turned a little pale, and immediately changed the subject. Chloe gave me a significant look, and rolled her eyes. I guess we both figured we might not be seeing too much more of Jodi after this event. Soon, it was time for us to get dressed, so we had little time for any more conversation.

Now, on the way up to my float (which would be the fourth in line to roll) we passed several others which were lined up after mine. This year's theme for the parade was "Mythical Creatures" and the first one I came to was "The Phoenix." I smiled at the brilliant red and gold Styrofoam flames surrounding the huge fiberglass bird. After that was "The Dragon", which I thought really cool, because the nostrils of the papier-mâché head glowed with fire and really puffed smoke. Just ahead of that one was "The Were-Wolf", which featured a Hollywood depiction of a really ugly werewolf, ala Lon Chaney. Huh. Well, as far as most humans knew, they _were_ mythical. Right behind the King's float, I came upon the one titled "The Fairy", whose figurehead turned out to look like a really sexy version of Tinkerbell. Uh-oh. Someone on the float committee had a warped sense of humor. Suddenly, I wanted to go back down the whole line of floats and see what other "mythical creatures" were out there that I didn't know anything about!

Finally, we reached my float. The colors of the Krewe of Erebus were black, red, gold, and purple. I had learned that Sandy, who was this year's Queen, was wearing black and had a mostly black float. Each Maid's float and dress was done in one of the other colors. Since my Bonding gown was red, that was the color of my float; Chloe's was purple; and Jodi's, gold.

As I approached my float, a young human woman named Cindy stepped forward and introduced herself as my assistant for the parade. She held open a little hidden door in the back of the float which revealed a small stairway that accessed the top deck of the float. The other Maids waved and called out "Good luck, see you at the Ball!" as they continued on to their own floats. Cooper and George stayed on the ground, because they would be leaving as soon as my vampire guards arrived.

My dresser helped me with the train of my gown, with the assistant carrying the matching cape. I made my way carefully up to the little platform were I would be riding. Cindy showed me around and told me what to do. There was a raised platform where I was to stand, in front of an elaborately decorated backdrop. I studied the arch of the backdrop with interest. It was red, trimmed in gold fiber-optic lights, and inset with alternating depictions of a ceremonial knife, a flame, and a goblet, all made out of sequins and crystals.

There was a small bench for me to sit on in case of high winds, but mainly I was expected to stand for the entire parade. At least I had brought some flats to wear, and was saving my high heels for later. A little metal post was firmly welded to the floor so that I could hold on to it for balance. Hanging from multiple pegs on the post were hundreds of beads, and a huge bag of doubloons. Eric had shown me the official beads for this parade, which had special medallions attached. They were red, and shaped like a drop of blood. They had "_Krewe of Erebus 2006" _and a likeness of King Felipe stamped on the front; and the theme of "_Mythical Creatures" _on the back. Apparently these would be considered quite collectible, since this was the first year of the vampire parade.

Lying on the deck was my huge feather collar, which would be worn settled on my neck and shoulders and fastened firmly to the back of my dress. It was the first time I had seen it, since Anthony had shipped it directly from New York to New Orleans. It was nearly six feet in diameter, and was primarily made of hundreds of long ostrich feathers, dyed red to match my dress, with elaborate gold and crystal trim. Fortunately, it was only a prop for the parade, because the Second Bonding Ceremony was actually considered a very sacred and solemn occasion. Cindy would ride along with me on the float and sit in an inconspicuous location so that she could replenish my beads and doubloons, and help me in any other way needed. She told me she was going back inside the salon for a few minutes, but would be back before the parade rolled. By now, the vampires had started to arrive; and almost immediately the area became a beehive of activity. I could still move around, so I went and peeked behind me at the madhouse.

Vampires were arriving from everywhere, already wearing their costumes, and were taking their places on the floats. Most of the few humans in the Krewe were already on board. All of the Krewe members except the Court were going to be masked, so that their identities would be concealed from the masses. This was a tradition observed by some of the older Krewes in New Orleans, and had been adopted this season by the vampires. Some vampires still did not want to be easily identified; and also, the humans in the group could pretend to be vampires for a couple of hours, for which they had paid huge sums.

Off to the left of the long line of floats, I could see several marching bands beginning to take formation, and were warming up their instruments. All the other "attractions" were lining up on the far side of the bands. Pam had told me that there was a group of "Flying Elvises", who rode around on scooters, and that Bubba would be joining them. I hoped to catch a glimpse of them at some point.

Two masked Knights rode up on horseback, and waved to me. They would be riding directly in front of my float, and were actually some of Eric's people who were placed there to guard me. One of the tidbits that Robert had passed on to Eric in the bar last night had been that Victor's forces were wearing a special star shaped patch on their costume sleeves, so it now it would be easier to identify the bad guys. Cooper and George were now dismissed, and they wished me good luck, and took their leave.

My dresser said that it was time for me to try my collar on, just to make sure there were no last minute adjustments needed; so she first helped me attach my cape and spread the train out behind me, and then fastened the huge collar in place. Luckily, everything was just perfect, so she encouraged me to sit down until the parade got started, because I would be standing up for a long time. She wished me luck, I thanked her for all her wonderful help, and she left. After she was gone, I perched on the small bench, closed my eyes, and tried to center myself.

Earlier, while my hair was being done in its elaborate hairstyle, I had a long time to think and prepare. Eric had tried to teach me how to be unafraid, and I really tried my best to do what he said. Now, I forced myself to be calm. The last thing my vampire needed was to be worried about me, so for his sake, I would be strong and not panic. I hoped like crazy our enemy _was_ afraid, but somehow I doubted it.

Speaking of the enemy, just about the time I was imagining all sorts of bad things happening to him, I heard an oily voice say, "Sookie, my dear! You look completely astonishing!"

Opening my eyes, I glanced down and it was none other than Victor. He was in full costume, and was holding his mask and head covering under one arm. He bowed, and said, "Red becomes you, but I would much prefer you in black. I think that next year, you will be wearing black instead."

Only the Queen of Erebus was allowed to wear all black, and the King. All the other costumes were red, gold, or purple, with black or gold trim. He was baiting me, but I replied smoothly, "Only the King can pick the Queen, Victor, you know that. I guess we'll just have to see who he'll choose next year." I smiled as sweetly and innocently as I could, and tried not to gag. Eric had warned me that it was inevitable that I would see Victor at the parade, and I needed to be as cool as possible. Still, I had to struggle to keep my anger (and magic) under control.

Victor was just about to say something else, when Sandy and Felipe came by with their own assistants. Sandy looked completely amazing in her elaborately decorated black gown. The King, always a very handsome vampire, looked very regal in his costume. They paused to greet me, and Felipe did not seem especially happy to see Victor standing here talking to me. He said, rather sharply, "Victor, go and check on the other Sheriffs to make sure they are all here. The parade will be rolling very shortly."

Victor stood completely still for a half-beat, and then bowed. He gave me one long last look, then turned and retreated down the sidewalk. Felipe stood staring up at me, his eyes glowing, and said, "Sookie, I can tell his presence distresses you. You are part of my personal retinue now, and will be protected." He turned to Sandy, and said, "See to it that he stays away from her." He nodded to me, and said, "My dear, you are a vision. Perhaps next year _you_ will be Queen. Now, it is nearly time for us to get started, and I must go to my own float. Sandy, come along."

Sandy gave me a rather appraising look, and said, "Good luck, Sookie, I will see you at the hotel." She seemed a little tense, and I did not blame her a bit. She strolled back to the float directly behind me, followed by two assistants carrying her paraphernalia. Her dress was nothing short of spectacular, and I wished I could see what she looked like once everything was fully in place.

Glad to have a minute to myself, I thought about my own vampire. I knew Eric was nearby, but really did not expect to see him until the Ball. He would of course have his hands full right now. I could feel him through our Bond, though, and amazingly enough it was just as he said. I could feel excitement, anticipation, and anger; but absolutely not a drop of fear.

Having been completely focused on "feeling" my vampire, I jumped a bit when I heard a sultry voice calling, "Hail, the Maiden Sookie!"

I looked down over the side of my float, and staring up at me was none other than Luke. He called, "You look quite spectacular, my lady!" Actually, _he_ looked pretty spectacular. He was dressed in a gold tunic with sparkling sequined designs on it, an elaborately decorated cape, and leggings with knee high black leather boots. His long dark hair was hanging loose around his broad shoulders, and his dark blue eyes twinkled with mischief. He was holding what appeared to be his mask and head covering beneath one arm.

One of my Knights had dismounted, and had been holding his horse by the reigns. He looked at me to see what he should do, and I smiled and shook my head. Luke was not really a danger, except to some poor, unsuspecting female…and that female was definitely _not_ me. However, Luke seemed to have other ideas; and before I knew it, he had flown up and casually draped himself at my feet, long legs hanging off the little raised platform and crossed casually at the ankle. He plucked a red rose from where he had it tucked into a fold of his tunic. He said, "I saw this on the way over here, and I thought immediately of you."

I sighed. This one was going to be a challenge to get rid of gracefully. I said, "Thank you, Luke. That was very sweet of you, but shouldn't you go and find your place?"

Giving me a rakish grin, he said, "Oh, I'm on "The Fairy" float, just behind the King, so I'm not far at all. I just thought we could chat while we wait." I knew that "the Fairy" was also the float Pam had originally been scheduled to ride on, so she would be fairly close to me, but now I figured she might be placed somewhat differently.

I couldn't think of any polite way of getting rid of the handsome vampire, and I didn't want to cause a scene, so I just let him stay. Admittedly, it turned out that he was charming and quite funny. I was only half-way listening to him anyway, because I was so intent on keeping track of my Viking through our Bond. Luke had just been relating an amusing story about a scene he had witnessed on Bourbon Street the night before, when I heard the clip-cop of hoofs and saw two masked riders come prancing up. They were handsomely dressed in costumes that resembled Roman soldiers, with black capes, tunics, and boots; metallic gold breast plates and cuffs; and a golden helmet with tall black plumes. I knew right away one of them was Bill. I wasn't all that close to him, but I could feel his annoyance at seeing Luke, clear as a bell.

My dark vampire reached up and pulled his mask loose from one side of his helmet, and sat just staring at Luke with his cool dark glaze. His horse was clearly high spirited, and was prancing in place. It looked like Bill was an excellent rider, though, because he kept his mount under tight control. He said coolly, "Sookie, that costume is fantastic, and you look lovely in it. I am to tell you that the Sheriff will be here shortly."

In fact, the Sheriff was just landing on the very end of my float. The very sight of my vampire took my breath away, and my heart began to pound in my chest. He was nothing short of magnificent, and it wasn't just because he was handsome. As expected, he was a vision in his costume. It was very much like Luke's, but in the same red and gold as my gown. His hair was braided and pulled back from his handsome face. More than that, though, the Viking was radiating power and confidence; and I could see immediately why he was so well known in the vampire world. It was beyond me how anyone getting a good look at him when he was like that could even consider going against him.

Eric eyed Luke with displeasure. Luke rose from his place at my feet, looked casually at the Viking and said, "Eric, old boy, I congratulate you. Sookie is most charming, and has been politely keeping me amused while we wait for this parade to get rolling."

Eric said dryly, "Yes, she is charming, and too polite to tell you to go away. I am not nearly as polite."

Instantly, I felt guilty. Eric had enough on his mind without having to chase away would-be Lotharios. Luke turned back to me and bowed. He said "Sookie, I hope to see you again soon. I enjoyed our visit very much. Perhaps I can steal you away for a dance at the Ball."

I stood, and locked eyes with my vampire. I could feel the energy passing back and forth between us and pretty much everything around me faded but him. Somewhat absently, I said, "Sorry, Luke, but no."

Instead of being insulted by my rather rude answer, he seemed intrigued by what was going on between Eric and me. He looked back and forth between us, and finally shook his head and said, "Well, I suppose I might as well get back to my float. _Laisses les bon temps roulez_!"

With that, he launched himself off my float and disappeared from view. Acting as if Luke had never been there in the first place, Eric came and stood before. It was the first time we had laid eyes on each other since the night before. He took my hand, said seriously, "You completely amaze me, Sookie. There has never been another like you, or ever will be."

I said nothing, because of the huge lump in my throat. He put my hand to his lips, and kissed my wedding ring. He said, "I had to see you before we started. You look…incredible. I am proud that you are mine."

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but…now was not the time. Without warning, the strangest feeling came over me. He was still holding my hand, and without exactly knowing why, I placed his big hand between my two much smaller ones and held it there. I could feel my magic rising inside me, and almost as if someone else was speaking, I said, "Your path is the right one. You will prevail." A great burst of magic flowed from me into him.

The funny thing was, I absolutely believed what I said to be the truth. His eyes blazed and he said formally, "Thank you for your blessing, my lady."

We regarded each other, and let the energy flow back and forth between us. One of the parade managers came walking by, and said, "Rolling in five minutes." I looked up ahead and could see that the first vehicles had already gone, and the flambeaux carriers were right behind them. Eric pulled me into an embrace, and to any casual observers it would appear that he was merely kissing me goodbye. Into my ear, he whispered urgently, "Sookie, stay with Bill. He will not let you out of his sight. If you find your life threatened, do not hesitate to use your magic …we will deal with the consequences afterwards if necessary." He then continued to give me a few last minute instructions, and he finished with, "...and you know that I love you."

With complete calm, I answered, "Yes, Eric, I do. Now, go. I'll be fine."

With his most brilliant smile, he said, "Oh, yes, I can now see that you will."

He looked down at Bill, and sternly commanded, "Never leave your Mistress for an instant."

Bill responded seriously, "Yes, Sheriff. I will guard her with my life."

Eric nodded to the other Knights, and with one last look at me, flew off back to his float, which was dead last in the procession. My assistant Cindy had made in back to our float just in time, and got settled into place. A couple of minutes later, I could see the floats in line ahead of me began to move, then the tractor that was pulling my float fired up, changed gears and I was moving!

******

For the next few hours I smiled and waved and threw tons of stuff to the wildly cheering crowd lining the streets. It was completely exhilarating, and also sort of surreal. After awhile all the faces in the crowd just blended together. It was a good thing I was newly full of Eric's potent blood, or I would have been completely exhausted.

Finally, my adventure of riding on a float in a New Orleans Mardi Gras parade had nearly come to an end. If I hadn't had so much else on my mind, I would have truly enjoyed it; as it was, I was ready for the whole event to be behind me.

In the aftermath of Katrina, many Krewes had opted to cancel their Balls for the 2006 season, due to a lack of a suitable location. The Krewe of Erebus had elected to hold their ball in one of the large hotels near the end of Canal Street. The floats merely pulled up at the curb in front of the hotel, let the passengers disembark, and then were pulled on back to their warehouse.

When it was my turn to get off, my assistant carefully helped remove the huge feather collar, and then helped me down the stairs and off the float. She was carrying my bag of personal items, and she also picked up and carried the long train of my cape and gown to keep it off the dirty street. There were handlers ready to take the Knight's horses as they arrived, and Bill and the other two Knights had already dismounted by the time I was on the ground.

Bill was waiting to escort me inside the hotel. He took my arm, and led me slowly into the hotel entrance. Once inside, Cindy and I made a bee-line for the lady's room, where she quickly took my cape loose, helped me use the facilities, and then changed my shoes into the more formal high heels that really matched the dress. She gave my hair and make-up a quick tweaking, replaced my cape, and then declared me good to go. Bill had been waiting patiently outside the restroom, and then he escorted me down the hallway to the Ballroom where the Ball was already in progress.

As we stepped through the huge double doors, I looked around, and could see that the room was already partially filled with party goers. On the main stage, there was a band already playing, and people were dancing and partying while awaiting the Krewe. Off to one side of the stage was a special area designated for the Court, and this is where Bill led me. The other two Maids had already made their entrance and had been seated. As we passed through the crowd, there was a smattering of applause, and several cameras flashed. We were to wait in this Ballroom until all the floats were unloaded, which would be at least another hour.

Since Eric was on the very last float, the Second Bonding Ceremony was scheduled to begin almost as soon as soon as he arrived at the hotel. The ceremony was considered very sacred and not open to the public; only vampires and their Bonded humans were allowed to attend. It was being held in a much smaller ballroom next door to this one. For now, Bill led me to my special seat, and helped arrange my train. He murmured to me, "Holding up all right, Sweetheart?"

I whispered back, "So far. I just want this all to be over!"

He held my eyes with his dark gaze, then took my hand and gently kissed it. He said, "It will be over soon."

Just then, there was a louder round of applause. The band had quit playing for a minute, and I could see Quinn step up to the microphone. The minute Bill laid eyes on him, I felt a surge of possessiveness, and irritation, and I wondered if Eric had told him of our little encounter. If so, I'll bet I knew exactly what part of the conversation he emphasized! Quinn did look pretty impressive, and was wearing what I always thought of as his "genie" pants, this time purple with a gold belt. His chest was bare except for several gold chains that were hanging from his neck, and the hard muscles rippled as he moved. I could hear soft gasps from the women in the audience. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Vampires and humans! It is my great pleasure to announce the arrival of King Erebus and his lovely Queen!"

The crowd cheered wildly, and parted for the King and Queen. They took their time, winding through the party goers, and Felipe was tossing some of his specially minted King doubloons into the crowd. It was pretty amazing to watch the human women scrambling around the floor to pick them up, all while wearing very expensive designer ball gowns and jewels.

Finally Felipe and Sandy arrived at the special seating area, and they took their places on their ornately decorated thrones. Their guards took their own places behind the special chairs. The King and Queen greeted those of us already seated, and then we all posed for several pictures by the official photographer. Felipe was being his most genial, and I could tell both of the other Maids were bowled over by his courtly behavior. I stifled an urge to roll my eyes.

The ballroom had been filling up steadily with vampires, as the floats unloaded. Two vampires had come and claimed the other Maids for a dance, and for a minute I was left alone with my thoughts. I sat and watched the crowd, waiting for it to be time for the Second Bonding Ceremony. Oddly enough, I really wasn't all that frightened, but the tension of waiting around for Victor's first move was getting to me. For once, I was more than ready for this showdown.

I was seated directly next to Felipe, and he leaned over to me and said, "Sookie, I have been wanting some time alone with you for a little chat. My dear, has the Viking told you of my great plans for the two of you?"

Oh shit! Here it comes. Although Eric had told me all about Felipe's plans during our talk on the beach, I hadn't really quite believed it. As calmly as I could I said, "Yes, sir, he did."

The King said, "I do not want you to worry. The desert is quite beautiful, and I know you will come to love it."

I said sincerely, "No offense, sir, but Eric and I are happy in Louisiana. He just bought me a house!"

He shook his head, and said, "I am sure it is very nice, but it cannot compare to my home. You realize that as one of my Lieutenants, Eric will be part of my personal retinue and will live in the Royal Residence. It is magnificent, and the suite I have had prepared for you has every human convenience. You will be part of my personal household, Sookie. You will have your own human cook, a lady's maid, and a chauffeur if you wish."

I wonder if he knew that I could have all that right now, if I wanted. Apparently he had no idea how wealthy Eric actually was. In any event, maybe I could still talk Felipe out of this. I had to at least give it a try, so I said, "I appreciate that, sir, but I wish you would reconsider. I truly have no desire to leave Louisiana."

Felipe reached over and began stroking my arm in a very familiar way. He said, "My dear girl, do you know what an honor it is, to be part of a King's nest?"

Uh-huh, I had witnessed firsthand in the BVI's what was expected of the humans in the nest. I guessed that as the highest ranking vampire, he figured he'd get to share the little telepath with his new second-in-command. I didn't care how good-looking and powerful old Felipe was, that was just gross, and now I was really glad I had agreed to go along with Eric's game plan.

I asked him, "Why us? Why are you offering us this "honor"? What about the two Lieutenants you already have?"

He smiled, and suddenly in his eyes I could see a flash of his true evil nature. He replied rather coldly, "Sookie, do not be naïve. Why do you think that I let Eric survive, of all the Sheriffs? He is an excellent money-maker, it is true, but his true value lies in his fighting ability. Sandy is an administrator, not a fighter. Victor was adequate for Louisiana, because it was in such a weakened condition. To take a stronger, richer state, I need someone infinitely more powerful, and craftier…in short, the Viking. With him to lead my army of vampires, we will be invincible. Some Kings are such fools they deserve to be destroyed."

I knew he was referring to Stan, and I'd bet Russell wasn't too far behind. It sounded to me like King Felipe was trying to build an empire. This guy was getting way too big for his britches, for sure.

He continued, "As for you, I will need your services once the takeovers have been accomplished. In the meantime, you will help me straighten out some problems we have been having in the casinos. I want you and the Viking in Las Vegas by the end of the week, and no later. I have been patient enough."

He broke off his next statement, because Quinn had just come through a door which located just to the right of the main stage, and was rapidly approaching. I watched the Were-tiger as he strode towards us, and for a moment we locked eyes, but he did not speak. His face was completely impassive, and although I could have let down my shields and listened, I really did not care to know what he was thinking. He addressed Felipe, and said, "Your Majesty, I have been informed that the last float is nearly here. We need you to be moving over to the next Ballroom."

Of course, I could have told him myself that the last float was approaching. I could feel Eric, and his great sense of anticipation. Felipe and Sandy stood, and Felipe offered me his arm. He said to Bill, "Compton, please escort Sandy."

The minute the King took my arm, I dropped my shields and for once in my life, I concentrated as hard as I could on listening in on a vampire mind. It was a cold, black, snarky pit, but I had been prepared for that. Felipe was thinking, "…_How dare she balk at becoming one of my nest? Once this Second Bond is complete, she will have no choice but to follow the Viking. The Bonding Sickness will see to that. He must obey me and he is known for being practical. Being second-in-command to the most powerful vampire in this country is infinitely preferable to __being a Sheriff in a backwater like northern Louisiana_…_."_

I made sure than nothing of the rage I was feeling showed on my face. My magic was stirring around inside me, and it took everything I had to control it. I looked at the King, gave him my best Southern Belle smile, and said, "Shall we?"

Quinn led us out through the little doorway, down a short service hall, and back through another door. We stepped out onto the stage where the ceremony would be held. The entire room had the lights turned low. The stage had been set up for the Second Bonding, and if dark and mysterious had been what they were planning, they had completely succeeded. The set was hung with black and red curtains, and was dramatically lit from the stage lights above. In the very center of the stage stood a large metal brazier, from which flames were rising. I knew it was burning with special fuel, which produced an extremely high temperature. It had to be hot enough to melt metal. To the rear and left of the brazier, hung semi-sheer black curtains, which surrounded a large cushioned platform covered in black and piled with black pillows.

I walked over to the table that was sitting to the right of the brazier. It was draped with a red cloth covered in elaborate embroidery done in gold thread. On one end of the table sat an ornate golden chalice, and on the other end, a black velvet pillow. On the pillow lay the ceremonial knife that Eric had used to cut himself for me, when we formed our original Bond in Rhodes. On seeing it, the oddest sensation of deja vu rolled through me. From the front center of the stage, there was a short set of steps leading down to floor level. The steps were covered in a red carpet runner which led all the way through the center of the room to the double doors on the opposite side.

In his deep voice, Quinn said evenly, "Sookie, let me go over the ritual with you. The King will enter the stage from back here, and stand center stage. He will begin the ceremony, and call for you to enter. You will come through those double doors, follow the path up the steps and stand directly in front of the King. You will repeat the words you have been given. The King will then call for Eric, and he will come in from the side stage. Some incantations will be recited, and then you and Eric will kneel. The King will take the ceremonial knife, cut both your wrists and let your blood mingle in the cup. You will each drink from the cup. The King will then perform one final incantation, and he will drop the knife into the flame. Once the flame consumes the knife, Eric will lead you to the ceremonial bed, and you will consummate the Bonding in front of witnesses, as is the custom. The Bond will not be complete until this is done."

He said this last part very dispassionately, as if it had nothing to do with him at all. When Eric had first explained to me about this last part of the ritual, it had just about been a deal breaker. I knew that vampires had a much different view of sex than the average human, but still! Clearly, Robert had known, because he was the one that suggested in the design stage that the Bonding gown be easily removable from the front.

Eric seemed to understand my reluctance, but matter-of-factly told me that it was a necessary part of the ritual. I guess I should have figured it out on my own, since that is exactly what we had been doing when the real Second Bonding had occurred. He also told me that Victor would almost certainly make his move before the start of the ceremony, to prevent our Bonding, and so it was very unlikely we would have to go through with it anyway. He had ordered the curtains hung, to give us as much privacy as possible, just in case we actually had to proceed with the full ceremony.

Quinn's cell phone rang, and he answered it. He said briefly, "All right, thanks."

He snapped the phone shut, and said, "The last float is five minutes away. The announcement that the ceremony will begin shortly is being made right now. Sookie, please follow me. King Felipe, please wait behind the curtains to your right. Sandy, you may observe from backstage if you wish. The guards can wait in the service hall, just through that door."

Bill started to follow me, but Quinn said, "Sorry, Compton, you need to wait here. She will be fine with me for the next few minutes." He reached out to take my arm.

I started to object, but Bill beat me to it. With vampire speed, he had moved between the Tiger and me. In a split second, he went from his normal cool, mostly human appearance to full out, not to-be-fucked-with, lethal vampire. I had only seen him do that in my presence a couple of times, and as always I found the transformation truly remarkable. Although he was much shorter than Quinn, and fairly young for a vampire, I had no doubt that just then he would have no trouble ripping the Tiger to shreds. Bill said in a cold, deadly voice, "Do not touch her. Sookie will remain with me."

From behind Bill's broad shoulders, I smiled at Quinn and shrugged, as if to say _Oh, well, overprotective vampire, what can I do?_

The Were-Tiger gave both of us a dark glare, and looked as if he was going to argue; but then said stiffly, "Fine. Follow me."

Bill stepped back and offered me his arm. While we were on our way to the little anteroom where I was to wait, I could feel that Eric had arrived. Through our Bond, I knew that he had told me the absolute truth; not only was he unafraid, he was positively spoiling for this fight; so much so that I could feel a surge of adrenaline running through my own body.

Bill caught it, coming through me, and whispered, "Steady, Sookie. Keep focused. It will be over soon."

Quinn showed us into a small room, and said he would return very shortly to get us.

As soon as Quinn left, Bill saw how pale I had become. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, and I slid my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He was keeping me as calm as he could, the only way he knew how. The strong emotions that were tumbling through me were incredible, and I could hardly stand. Bill just held me, and whispered, "Be strong, my little sweetheart."

We stood like that for a very few minutes, and then as suddenly as it had come upon me, the firestorm had passed. I was calmer, and once again in control. Bill must have felt it, because he asked, "All right?"

I nodded, and stepped back from him. I said sincerely, "Thank you, Bill, for always being here when I need you. I know it can't be easy for you"

He looked at me with his beautiful dark gaze, and replied, "It is my duty, and also my pleasure. You know that."

I thought about what had just happened, and then said, "Don't tell him, Bill. You have to swear. He can't be worried about me until this is over."

My dark vampire shook his head, but finally said, "If that is your wish."

It seemed like just a moment later, when Quinn came back and announced that it was time for my Second Bonding ceremony to start. He said rather snidely to Bill, "I presume you intend to let Sookie walk down the aisle alone?"

Bill didn't answer; he merely gave the Tiger his patented cold stare. He followed me to the double doors, and murmured very quietly in my ear, "I will be right behind you."

Quinn was wearing an headset, and spoke into it. He apparently got a reply, because he said coldly, "All right, Sookie. Remember, you asked for this." He opened the door, and I passed through. As soon as I was through the door, I could see that the room was full of vampires all turned toward me, their faces all glowing lightly in their other-worldly way in the darkened room. They were all standing and watching me. I could see Stan near the center aisle, surrounded by his Texas vampires, and I bet Russell was somewhere in the audience, too. From the stage, I heard Felipe call out clearly, "The human who wishes to be Twice-Bonded, approach." I slowly followed the red ribbon of carpet toward the stage.

Looking ahead, I could see Felipe, already in place in the center of the stage. He looked very dark and mysterious in his all black costume. He had removed the sparkling cape, and replaced it with a full length black velvet one, similar to the one that Eric had been wearing in Rhodes. He had pulled the hood up over his head, but I could still see his dark eyes blazing out at me. The brazier behind him was glowing brightly, its flames casting an eerie light across the stage. I made my way up the steps and came to a stop right in front of him. The King said, "Who is the human who desires to enter in to this Sacred Bond?"

I replied in a clear voice, "I, Sookie Stackhouse Northman, desire to enter in to this Sacred Bond."

He placed his hand on my forehead and said something in Latin. Then he called out, "The vampire who wishes to be Twice-Bonded, approach."

I closed my eyes, and said a quick prayer. I heard an oily voice say loudly, "So sorry to interrupt, but there has been a slight change of plans."

I looked up, and saw Victor striding towards us on the stage. Although he was still dressed in his costume, he now had a long sword hanging at his side. As he passed the table, he snatched up the ceremonial knife as well. He began moving at vampire speed, and before I knew it he had grabbed me and pulled me back against him. I had to fight the strong instintive urge to poof away, but with great effort managed to stay still.

With a sweep of his hand, Felipe threw back his hood. Incredulously, he said, "Victor, what do you think you are doing?"

Victor said, "Well, Felipe, instead of creating a Second Bond for Sookie here, it looks like we will be breaking her First one. My good friend Quinn told me all about it. I just need the blood of both parties, then say a little mumbo-jumbo, and destroy the knife they used to make the Bond in the Flame. Quite easy, really."

I could see Sandy sliding up behind Felipe and she had apparently located the swords that had been concealed backstage earlier; I knew that Bill had gone around to the service hall and was also somewhere backstage. She had hurriedly ripped off her ornate gown, and was wearing nothing but her black undergarments and shoes, so that she could move freely. To Victor, Felipe said coldly, "You are an idiot! You have to have the blood of both parties, and the Viking will no doubt rip you to shreds, if I don't get you first."

Chuckling, Victor said, "Oh, I doubt it. The mighty Viking is in no position to do anything right now."

He made a gesture, and two masked Knights, wearing the tell-tale star on their sleeves, shoved a disheveled Eric out from behind the curtains and stood closely guarding him. His costume was torn, and I could see some blood on it in several places. He had his arms behind him, apparently bound. Both Knights were carrying huge swords. Victor said, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen, and it was so easy, too! All it took was a little trap in a float. Dear Eric, I am so happy you could join us. You are just in time to see me have my first taste of little Sookie here."

He was holding me in a nearly crushing embrace with one arm. With the other, he took the knife and traced the tip lightly across the tops of my breasts, so lightly that it left a thin red line but didn't quite break the skin. He said, "It would be a shame to mark such beautiful breasts, wouldn't it, Sookie dear?"

I held very, very still. Ever so slowly, he ran the tip of the sharp blade down my cheek, this time making a very thin cut about two inches long. It hurt like holy hell, but I never even cried out. I concentrated on staying right where I was, and not knocking him on his rotten ass with my magic. He let the cut bleed a little, then took his nasty tongue, and licked my blood. He said, "Mmmmm. Sookie, you are so full of surprises! I knew there was something different about you! I will enjoy fucking you even more now."

Through our Bond, I felt the coldest surge of rage I have ever felt, and it was enough to nearly knock the breath right out of me. I felt my knees go weak, but Victor was supporting my weight. Dizzily, I tried to focus on Eric, but his blue eyes were blazing with such ferocity and anguish I couldn't stand to hold his gaze.

Instead, I rolled my head back the other way. Sandy had now taken her place in front of the King, sword at the ready. She looked both beautiful and quite deadly. Felipe, now that he clearly had protection, sneered, "Victor, you have just committed a blood offense against a human of my nest, and will meet your final death for it. What truly amazes me is that it was all for nothing! Do you not know that you must be a King to break a Bond?"

Victor said, "That can be arranged." As if by some hidden signal, the doors of the room burst open, and many of Victor's men ran into the room, armed with swords. Victor dropped the knife, and shoved me roughly towards the back of the stage. In the blink of an eye, he had drawn his sword, and moved towards Sandy and Felipe. He swung his sword sideways, hard, and caught Sandy's weapon just right; her sword went flying. Felipe lunged at him, but the backstroke of Victor's sword caught him on the arm and side, and he fell to the ground. One more swing, and Felipe's head was cleanly separated from his body, which rolled over the stage floor and began to smoke. With a horrible scream, Sandy had grabbed hold of Victor, managed to rip the sword out of his hand, and the two of them were fighting tooth and nail, literally.

The room had erupted into complete and total chaos. Some vampires were merely trying to get out of the way, while others were clearly there to fight. Swords and knives had appeared out of nowhere. Eric's vampires were taking on Victor's and the battle had begun. Through the double doors, I could see another group of vampires with swords run into the room, led by Pam.

Bill had run out from behind backstage, and pulled me out of the way. In one hand he was carrying a huge sword, which he tossed to Eric. Moving like lightening, my Viking reached out and caught it deftly by the hilt. Of course, I had known all along that he had only been pretending to have his hands tied behind his back, and I marveled at the amazing will-power he had shown in standing still while watching Victor maul me. His two "captors" quickly removed their masks, revealing their true identities. One was Sir Robert and the other was Fabrizzio, the Italian vampire created by Lorena; he had been the spy implanted in Victor's camp by Bill and Eric months ago. They ripped off the fake star patches from their costumes, threw them on the ground, and raised their weapons in readiness.

My Viking strode calmly over to the two vampires fighting on the stage. He walked up directly behind Victor, and poked the tip of his huge sword in Victor's moving back. In a loud clear voice, he said, "Victor Madden. Be still, or I will run you through right now."

Immediately, Victor stood completely still. He let go of Sandy, who was by now bloody and ragged. Eric commanded, "Turn around."

Victor slowly turned to face his nemesis. Eric pronounced, "Victor Madden, you have to answer for Sophie Ann, and now Felipe. Go to your final death." Without further ado, he raised his sword and in one powerful stroke, he split Victor clean down the middle. The two parts immediately began to smoke and flake, and I knew in a very few minutes, all that would remain of Victor would be a pile of ash.

The backstage door burst open and several vampires bearing Victor's star patch ran in. After a few minutes of maneuvering for position, Victor's men attacked from all directions. Sandy had managed to regain her sword, and had jumped off the side of the stage into the main battle. She had immediately been surrounded by some of her Nevada vampires. My own vampires had surrounded me, forming a circle of protection. The best thing I could do was stay out of the way. There is an old saying, "Never take a knife to a gun fight." I needed to amend that to "Never wear a train to a sword fight." I desperately tried to gather up the long train of my Bonding gown to keep it out of the way.

Luckily, the fighting prowess of the Viking and the Knight had not been exaggerated in the slightest, and Bill was no slouch with a sword, either. They made short work of the few attackers on the stage. Eric turned to me, and could see and feel that I was fine, except for the cut on my face. Victor's saliva had sealed it so that it wasn't even bleeding, and soon the blood I had taken from Eric the night before would make it heal entirely. He said to Bill, "Keep her safe." Bill nodded, and he and Fabrizzio moved me towards the back of the stage into the shadows, and stood guard.

Eric and Robert leapt off the stage into the main battle, which was still raging. I watched with complete amazement as my Viking literally cut a swath through the enemy. His actions were smooth and strong, and he was so completely lethal that he was both beautiful and terrible to watch. Eric's elation and bloodlust was so strong that it was completely overwhelming me, and each time another vampire fell, I felt his intense sense of satisfaction. As before, Bill had wrapped both arms around me, to both steady me and help me absorb the overpowering emotions rolling through my young human body from my ancient vampire.

In no time at all, it seemed, the battle was winding down, and it was clear that Eric's side had prevailed. Finally, he jumped back on the stage, and shouted "Enough! Let there be an end to this!" Soon enough, everyone got still, and began to look around. Many vampires had clearly met their final death, as evidenced by several piles of smoking ash scattered around the room. Many were wounded, and some missing body parts. I felt pretty sick myself, just looking at it all.

I could see Stan and his group of Texans had come out pretty well, although Stan had lost his glasses, and was somewhat disheveled. He no longer looked like an accountant, however. Instead, he looked every bit the deadly vampire King that he really was. He stood casually resting on the hilt of his bloody sword, surveying the damage. He looked up at Eric, and the two locked eyes. Stan nodded to Eric, who acknowledged it with a nod of his own. As predicted, I could see Russell and his entourage across the room, but most of his group had been pretty badly damaged. Idly, I thought to myself that Felipe should have started his takeover plans with Mississippi instead of Texas, since they were clearly not the fighters the Texans were.

Sandy and her bunch were standing near the rear doors, making sure no one came or went from the room. Pam and Robert's specially trained fighters were dragging those of Victor's minions still alive into a pile; Rasul was helping them identify them all. I was waiting to see what Eric would do with these vampires, since he was so clearly in charge. I thought at first he might grant them clemency, but I guess I should have known better. In his deep, booming voice, he said, "You have all conspired against your rightful monarch, and have shown yourselves to be traitors. The penalty for that is final death."

Bill pulled me into a tight embrace, and hid my face in his chest. In a low voice, he said, "You do not need to see this."

I was glad I didn't, and when he finally let me go there were several more piles of steaming vampire ash in the room. I hoped like crazy the hotel maintenance crew had more than one industrial sized shop-vac on hand. I muttered, "Why did Eric do it, Bill? Couldn't he let them go, if they swore an oath or something?"

He shook his head, and said, "Eric is a wise leader, Sookie. They could never be trusted not to betray _him_. It seems harsh, but he was right to do it." I thought about Clancy, and I sure hadn't shown _him_ any mercy; so I guessed I had just better keep my opinions to myself.

I glanced around the room, and suddenly realized that we had another problem on our hands. Both wounded vampires and non-wounded vampires with their bloodlust running on high would need blood, and lots of it. There was a whole roomful of drunken humans just next door who would be considered fair game, unless I could provide an alternative.

I remembered seeing cases and cases of TrueBloods sitting in the service hall, stacked against the wall in preparation for serving them at the Ball. I grabbed Bill and Fabrizzio, and got them to help me drag a bunch of cases back into the room, and then we began to distribute them around. Even though most of the vampires would much prefer to go next door and get some "willing donors", I think Sandy saw the TrueBloods as much more P.C., and kept her vigil at the door so no one could leave until they were in complete control of themselves.

Finally, everyone seemed to calm down. The regular wounds were beginning to heal, and although it would take several weeks for limbs to grow back, the stumps had sealed and were no longer as messy. Russell was the first to stand and say loudly, "We have some issues that need to be settled. It seems that Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas are now missing a monarch. I will be glad to step in as Regent until this matter can be settled."

All at once, the vampires in the room began talking amongst themselves. Stan, Sandy, and Eric all looked at Russell with distaste, but Stan was the one who took charge. He jumped on the stage, and shouted, "Quiet!"

A hush fell over the room. The King of Texas said, "We need to settle this matter right now. Fortunately, we have the highest authority available present at this very hotel. The Ancient Pythoness was brought this weekend to settle a dispute between Felipe and me, but now she can decide what to do. I will send for her immediately."

How convenient. I knew for a fact there had been no dispute on the table, but apparently most of the other vampires in the room didn't. Or maybe they did, and didn't care. In any event, before too much time had passed. Sandy opened one of the doors, and the AP was brought into the room, followed by her handmaidens. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time I had seen her, right down to her white hair rather wildly sticking out from her head. She was slowly led right up to the front of the stage, and a chair was brought for her. She sat, and without further ado, said in her thick ancient accent, "State the matter before me now."

Russell stepped forward and said, "Felipe de Castro was assassinated by one of his Lieutenants. Until a Monarch can be proclaimed, I propose myself as Regent."

The A.P. cackled, and said, "I presume there are those here who have other thoughts on the matter?"

Loudly, Stan said, "Any one King having control over four states seems like a poor idea to me."

The old girl said, "I agree. The balance of power must be maintained. De Castro's successor must be named here, this very night. Who here claims this right?"

Immediately, the vampires in the room began shouting out their choices. The loudest and most numerous voices were chanting "the Viking! The Viking!", but I could also hear some calling "Sandy! Sandy!" I felt like I was in the middle of a political rally, and I guess maybe I was. For a really old gal, the A.P. had a pretty good set of lungs on her, because she shouted, "Silence!"

The room went quiet, and she said in a more normal tone, "Eric the Northman, and Sandy Seacrest, step forward."

They did. Pam and Robert both made their way to the front of the room, and slipped in directly behind Eric, watching his back. The ancient vampire turned her sightless eyes towards Stan. She said, "Texas, tell me the events of the evening."

Stan said, "Felipe was about to perform a Second Bonding for Eric and his human, when Victor came in and took the girl prisoner. His intentions were to break their First Bond, so he could have her for himself. His soldiers had captured Eric, and had him brought to the stage to obtain his blood. Victor and Felipe got into an argument over the situation, and Victor threatened his King with bodily harm. Sandy valiantly tried to protect her King, but with a lucky blow Victor killed Felipe. In the meantime, the Viking managed to overcome his captors, and rushed to Felipe's aid, only it was too late. Eric then dispatched Victor, as was his duty as one of Felipe's Lieutenants."

Wow! I wondered if we had been at the same fight. For example, he had conveniently left out the part about how Sandy had neatly stepped out of Victor's way, allowing that "lucky blow", and that Eric had never been a prisoner at all. The ancient seer sat and absorbed Stan's little speech for a minute, and then turned her head in my direction. I had been quietly standing off to one side with Bill, trying my best to melt into the woodwork. She seemed to sense exactly where I was, though. She said, "I know you, girl. You were before me as a witness in Rhodes, were you not? Are you the Bonded of the Viking?"

I cleared my throat and spoke up, "Yes, ma'am. I'm Eric's Bonded and wife, Sookie."

She said, "Come here, child."

I hesitated, but Bill gave me a little push in her direction. I walked up and stood next to Eric, which placed me almost directly in front of the ancient oracle. She held out her hand. I laid my hand in hers, and she said immediately, "Hmmmm. You are much more than just an average human, aren't you? Still waters run deep in your case. I can see you _are_ Bonded to the Viking, in more ways than one."

She said that last part somewhat sarcastically, and I knew she could tell that we were all ready Twice-Bonded, and obviously could tell I was part-fairy, too. In fact, I doubt that there was very much about me she didn't know at that moment. She gripped my hand tighter, and then slowly she began to rock back and forth. It was if she was going into some sort of trance. You could have heard a pin drop in that room, it was so silent.

In a deep, guttural voice, she intoned something in a language that had probably not been spoken in hundreds of years. I could see that one of her handmaidens was busy taking notes on a special little pad that obviously kept around for just such occasions. When the Ancient Pythoness finally fell silent, the woman stepped forward and translated it into English:

_Kingdoms fall, then rise from the ashes,_

_Many obstacles overcome, more ahead;_

_Two paths, one light and the other dark, fated to converge;_

_From the two; the one;_

_To forge the bridge between two distant shores._

By the time the handmaiden was finished, it seemed that the AP had regained her senses. She shook her head as if to clear it, and then said to me, "Child, you and your vampire are Fated to be together, and will do great things. It is important that this Second Bonding proceed, so that all present can witness it, and know its truth."

She let go of my hand, and said, "Eric the Northman, you have proven yourself to be a loyal retainer of both Sophie Ann and Felipe de Castro. You are old enough to have some sense, as well. Do you claim this kingdom?"

Eric stood as straight as he could, and said, "I lay claim to the Kingdom of Louisiana and Arkansas, the rightful territories of my late Queen Sophie Ann. I have no desire to rule Nevada."

The Ancient Pythoness said dryly, "I see. Sandy Seacrest, as Felipe's remaining Lieutenant, do you claim the Kingdom of Nevada, and are you willing to relinquish any claims to Louisiana and Arkansas?"

Sandy said formally, "Yes, I claim the Kingdom of Nevada, and relinquish all claims to Louisiana and Arkansas."

The Ancient Pythoness slowly got to her feet, raised her hands and said, "It is decided. Eric the Northman, you are now King of the territories of Louisiana and Arkansas. Sandy Seacrest, you are Queen of the territory of Nevada. I have spoken."

With that pronouncement, suddenly a mostly human (former) barmaid from Bon Temps became the Vampire Queen (consort) of Louisiana and Arkansas.

A great cheer erupted, and I could feel a great sense of pride, accomplishment, and relief sweep through my vampire, although by looking at him you could never tell he was anything but cool and composed. However, it seemed that the AP was still not done with us. She said, "There is still the matter of the Second Bonding. I wish to witness this myself. We seem to be swimming in Kings and Queens, so who is willing to do this ceremony?"

Of course, Stan volunteered, and strangely no one thought it unusual that he automatically knew how to perform this most arcane of all vampire rituals. I guess he must have had a crib sheet stuffed up the sleeve of his costume. In any event, it unfortunately looked like the Bonding ceremony was back on. The AP said loudly, "Those who wish to depart may do so. Anyone wishing to witness the Second Bonding may stay."

Some of those with the worst wounds were carried out, but surprisingly, most stayed. The reality of what was about to occur set in, and I could feel my heart begin to pound. I had never really expected that the entire ceremony would take place, thus relieving me of performing the last part of the ritual. For some unfathomable reason, the Ancient Pythoness was insisting on this Bonding, even though she clearly knew it was unnecessary.

Bill had gone up on the stage, and retrieved the knife that Victor had dropped. He replaced it on the pillow. Oddly, having sex in front of a roomful of strange vampires didn't seem as horrible as doing it in front of poor Bill. I turned to Eric, and I knew he could feel my rising sense of panic. He led me away from the group, to a fairly private corner. He leaned into my ear, and said softly, "Sookie, I know how you feel about this. Now, the choice is finally yours. You can claim me as your Second-Bonded publicly, or we can just keep it our secret. Which do you choose?"

He stared down at me with those incredible blue eyes, and I could tell through the Bond the answer that he truly wanted. The question was, what _did_ I want? We _were_ Twice-Bonded, and nothing anyone could say or do could change that fact. Did it matter if anyone else knew it?

I thought really hard about it, and in the blink of an eye decided that, yep, it surely did. There were probably plenty more where Victor came from. I had no idea why I had that effect on vampires, but there was no denying that I did.

There was another, more important reason, as well. Eric had more than willingly gone through with my human wedding ceremony to please me, even though he probably thought it absurd. This vampire ceremony was clearly very important to him, and he would be disappointed and probably embarrassed if I refused now. In addition, to be perfectly honest with myself, I suppose I _did_ want to be publicly recognized in the vampire world as the Twice-Bonded of the great Eric Northman. I sighed. Sometimes it was scary how much my attitudes about things had changed.

Eric was still waiting for his answer. I looked him square in the eye, and said, "I'm game if you are. No shouting, though, okay? And can we let poor Bill off the hook?"

He hesitated briefly, and then grinned. He said, "I thought for sure you would say no. However, I will allow you to dismiss Bill, if you wish. However, it will not be as bad as you fear. It is very dark, and there are the drapes."

True, but of course I knew vampires could see perfectly well in the dark; I had more faith in the drapes, but not much. I appreciated the sentiment, though. Eric motioned Bill over to us, and said, "Bill, your Mistress has something she wishes to say to you." He nodded at Bill, and then went to talk to Stan.

I laid my hand on Bill's arm, and said gently, "You don't have to stay for this, you know. I wish you wouldn't."

His dark eyes regarded me intently. I was sure he would leave, but then he surprised me. He said, "No, Sookie. I want to stay, if you will allow it."

I could feel his emotions tumbling, too complicated to decipher; but for some unfathomable reason, he really _did_ want to stay. Maybe it was his way of finally putting our past relationship to rest, once and for all. He took my hand, and kissed it, and said rather cryptically, "Remember, Sookie, vampires don't view sex in the same way as humans do." He led me back to Eric, and bowed low. He took his place next to Pam and Robert.

Eric had ordered the lights in the room turned completely off, and the only light now came from the brazier on the stage. Additional fuel had been added, and it was glowing with intense heat. Someone had found a broom and swept Felipe and Victor into a pile backstage, to be vacuumed up later. Stan had retrieved the black cape, shaken out the remaining ash, and slipped it on. He had also located Felipe's gold ring of office, which had been rolling around the stage during the battle, and slipped it into his pocket. The King of Texas stood in the middle of the stage, and instead of starting the Ceremony from scratch, Eric and I both just went and stood in front of him.

Stan began by saying, ""Who is the human who desires to enter in to this Sacred Bond?"

I replied, "I, Sookie Stackhouse Northman, desire to enter into this Sacred Bond."

He asked, "Who is the vampire who desires to enter into this Sacred Bond?"

Eric answered, "I, Eric Northman, desire to enter into this Sacred Bond."

Stan touched us each on the forehead, and recited an incantation in Latin. He then asked Eric, "Eric, do you form this bond for love?"

Eric replied, "Yes, I do."

Stan asked, "Do you willingly relinquish all prior blood ties, except for the maker-child relationship?"

Eric answered, "Yes, I willingly relinquish all prior blood ties."

Stan asked, "Do you willingly bond your soul with this human's, knowing that it is permanent, even upon her death?"

Eric looked at me very seriously and answered, "Yes, I do willing bond my soul with this human's."

Stan repeated each question to me. I had willingly answered yes to them all, except the one about relinquishing all prior blood ties. Although since this ceremony was really just for show, and should have no effect, I unexpectedly found myself hoping quite fervently that it wouldn't somehow break the minor tie I had with Bill.

The King of Texas went over to the table, picked up the ceremonial knife, and the chalice, and brought them over. He told us to kneel, and we did. He said, "Hold out your right wrist, Sookie, and your left wrist, Eric." We placed our exposed wrists next to each other.

He held the chalice under our wrists, and said, "By the sacred knife, the two bloods shall become one." With one smooth motion, he made a cut directly across our wrists, and both began to bleed into the cup. After a minute, Eric's wound sealed, but mine off course did not. Eric was allowed to lick my wrist to seal it, and then Stan said, "Drink from the cup, and let your mingled bloods fully open the Bond between you."

Eric took the first sip, then handed me the cup. The instant I tasted our mingled bloods, I could feel the Bond open to its fullest; and unexpectedly, it also had the effect of acting as a very potent aphrodisiac. All boundaries were blown completely away, and I could feel…everything: love, lust, longing…all of it. Everything was flowing back and forth through the Bond, and I could feel my little hootchie begin to get hot and wet. Eric and I looked at each other, and the brazier wasn't nearly the hottest thing on that stage; I felt like _I_ was ready to burst into flame.

Stan raised the knife, and began chanting an incantation in Latin. The other vampires in the room chimed in, and they repeated the same phrase three times. I had no idea that vampire Kings actually had any magic, but apparently they did, because I could feel my own magic stirring in response. Stan said in English, "The sacred knife must perish, so that no one may break this Bond."

He took the knife over to the fire, and tossed it in. A huge flame shot straight into the air, and I heard all the vampires in the audience murmuring. The King of Texas raised his hands over our heads, and said, "To seal this Bond, it must be consummated with witnesses. Who will witness this consummation?"

All the vampires present shouted, "We will!"

Eric was supposed to take my hand and lead me to the cushioned platform, but instead he stood, picked me up in his arms, and carried me. He set me down, and I stood just inside the enclosure of the semi-sheer black hangings. I took a good look at my vampire, and he had never looked more magnificent than he did right at that moment. His hair was still slightly tousled from the earlier fight, and his tunic was torn and bloodied in several places, but his incredible sapphire eyes were glowing, and he looked so big and powerful and dangerous that the cave woman in me could hardly wait for him to take me.

He turned me so that I was facing away from the audience. Slowly, he began to unsnap my dress, and as he got the first few undone, my breasts sprang free from their tight restraint. He knelt, and began to kiss my skin as each snap came free. When he finally got to my mound, he kissed it, too. Under normal circumstances, I would have been mortified, but the aphrodisiac of our combined bloods was definitely having the intended effect; my need for him had overcome my natural reluctance, and in a major way.

He rapidly unsnapped the rest of the skirt, and finally the dress was completely loose down the front. He slipped off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Standing, he picked me up, and laid me gently on the bed. He rapidly began to remove his own clothing, which wasn't all that easy considering he had on those tall boots and leggings. I found myself breathless with anticipation as he pulled off each item. At last, his manhood sprang free. He was fully erect, and I sighed in anticipation. I heard the audience murmuring again.

By this time, the full effect our mingled bloods had kicked into overdrive, I didn't really care who was watching, or how much they could see. I just wanted my vampire inside me! He did not disappoint me, either. Climbing up between my legs, he ran one long finger through my folds, to make certain I was wet enough to receive him. He placed himself at my entrance, and then paused. As soft as a summer breeze, he whispered in my ear, "Are you ready for me, my Queen?"

Very quietly, I replied, "Yes, Eric." He slid himself into me, and as usual, I could not help but gasp at his size. Slowly he began to thrust in and out. Earlier I had thought that just the joining would be enough to qualify as consummation, and perhaps he would just enter me and then pull out; but the instant I had felt my vampire moving inside of me, I forgot everything but him, the feelings his body was producing in my own, and the incredibly intense emotions passing back and forth between us. I had not expected for the ceremony to have a bit of effect, but somehow the Bond felt even deeper than ever before. I could feel even more of his physical pleasure than usual.

My vampire was at his absolute best that night, and instead of just bringing us rapidly to completion, he was taking his time and keeping us both on the golden edge of climax for what seemed like forever. My little hootchie was hypersensitive, and I could feel every inch of his hard, silky erection as he slid sensuously in and out of me. He would thrust hard and fast for a while, and then slow down when one of us would get too close. He lifted my bottom with his strong hands and positioned me so that he was hitting just the right spot, and I found myself panting and moaning in spite of myself. I wrapped my legs around him so that he could go even deeper. With that, I could feel our pleasures building instantly and this time I knew there was no going back.

He was licking my throat in preparation for his bite. I knew he had actually lost a great deal of blood in the fighting, even though he did not appear weak. I had seen that he had drank down at least one TrueBlood, but I knew it wasn't nearly as good as the real thing. I practically begged him, "Drink deeply. I need you to."

He moaned hungrily, and then complied. The minute they plunged into my neck, the sharp ecstasy of his fangs set of my orgasm. He pulled deeply, sucking my fairy-laced blood down eagerly, and the pleasure was so intense I think I almost fainted with the sensation. I know I had been the one to ask him to be silent, but I could not stop myself from crying out, "Ahhhh! Eric! Oh, god!"

He thrust a few more times before he began to shudder, and I could feel his essence filling me. He kept his promise, he did no shouting, but he did let out a prolonged groan as he reached his completion, and then he gently lowered himself on top of me, and began to lick the wounds on my neck. I heard a collective sigh from the audience, and then lots of stirring and shuffling.

After a few moments, I heard Stan's eerily disembodied voice call out, 'The two souls are now intertwined. I declare this Second Bond to be complete, and unbreakable even in death. All of you present are witnesses, and can attest to this union. The ceremony is now at an end, and you may depart."

Before much longer, I could tell that the vampires were filtering slowly out of the room; and if I knew anything about the libidos of vampires, the humans in the next Ballroom would be in for a real treat. After we had given everyone plenty of time to clear the room, my vampire rolled onto his side and then pulled me close. He said, "Well, my Queen, we are well and truly, publicly, undeniably Twice-Bonded now, and no one will ever again attempt to take you from me."

I sighed, and blushed with embarrassment, thinking about what I had just done. He chuckled deep in his chest, and said, "Do not worry, Beloved, vampires view sex in a much different way than humans. They will have found our joining to be extremely erotic, but quite beautiful. In any event, did you not enjoy being made love to by a vampire King?"

I could hardly believe that that was actually the case. I said, "To tell you the truth, it felt pretty much the same as when I used to sleep with a mere Sheriff."

In his most sultry voice, he said, "Ah! Perhaps you need another sampling. Let us try again, and perhaps this time I can do better."

I don't know how it was possible for him to beat that last time, but of course, he did.


	61. Chapter 61

_Author's Notes: The great writer Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of all these characters. I have just been using them for fun.****Thanks to everyone who left reviews. I was able to meet my goal of more than 1000 reviews, in honor of our Viking! ***Here is the Viking's take on the battle._

Chapter 61

Eric's POV

We are in the limousine on the way back to the Royal Residence, and I look at my fellow passengers and have to smile at this motley crew. Considering this car contains a King, two Queens, a Knight, and two Lieutenants, we all look a little worse for wear. Sandy had ripped her costume off so quickly it was unwearable, so she is wrapped in a bathrobe provided by the hotel; still in their torn and bloody parade costumes, Pam and Robert are chatting about some of the key points of the earlier battle; Bill seems to be in downtime. Out of the group, Sookie is the only one that escaped relatively unscathed, at least physically. Right now, she is leaning back against me, looking out the window at the nighttime view of the French Quarter. Although she stayed obediently by my side while I conducted the business I still had to see to before leaving the Ball, she has been nearly silent since the completion of the Second Bonding ceremony. I wish that I could tell what was going on in that beautiful golden head of hers.

I think back to my first look at her tonight, as she sat on her float with that pest Luke draped at her feet. She looked nothing short of spectacular in her ornate red and gold Bonding gown. Robert had described it to me, but even his description had not done it justice. She looked totally regal, extremely mysterious, and completely sexy! Her hair was set into an elaborate style, and with the gold and crystal headdress, she looked every bit the Queen that she was shortly to become. I only hope that someone managed to get some pictures of her before the battle began.

We pull up to the Residence, and the driver comes to let us out of the limo. As we approach the doors, the Royal guards bow low to Sandy and me and they address us by our new titles. Even though I have been anticipating this change for weeks, it still seems…strange, now that is a reality. I know the next few weeks will be very busy, making the transition, as there are many issues still to be addressed. At some point, we will have to have a formal Coronation ceremony, so that my new vampires can swear their oaths of fealty. Honestly, though, I am expecting very few problems.

As soon as we enter the residence, Sandy hurries off to her room to gather a few things; she is headed to the airport before dawn to get on her jet and head back to Nevada. She has decided to leave at the last minute. Of course, she is right to get back on her home turf to consolidate her power structure before anyone can challenge her. The vampire cartel in Nevada is made up of other very ambitious vampires, and she will have to be very quick and strong to keep her new position; but I know her to be much more ruthless than anyone thinks. Fortunately, it is no longer my problem. Anyone attempting to test the strength of Louisiana will find that I am no longer in a position of weakness, and never will be again.

I invite the others to join me on the patio. Pam says she is going out to find a snack before sunrise, and Bill announces that he needs to go shower and change clothes. Sookie excuses herself for a few minutes and goes straight to our room, saying that she will return shortly. I think she is enjoying the fact that she can finally move around without someone having to watch her every second. As my Queen, I am still going to insist that she have guards during the day; but I am fairly certain this will lead to some future arguments. She can be so stubborn!

Finding some seating near the fountain, Robert and I sit in companionable silence for a time. Finally, he sighs heavily, and says, "Well, Brother, another successful campaign come and gone. It was all over so quickly! It seems there are fewer and fewer opportunities for a fellow to swing a sword these days. Not like in our youth, eh?"

I smile at him fondly. Once a Knight, always a Knight. I for one am glad that this particular battle is behind me. He continues, "Our act was quite convincing on the stage earlier. Do you suppose anyone suspects that you intended to allow Victor kill Felipe all along?"

I answer, 'Of course they do, but no one but those actually present on that stage will ever be sure. I am anticipating no opposition to my claim, especially since the Ancient Pythoness gave it her blessing."

He grins and says, "It was serendipitous that Felipe was so power hungry. Stan was willing to do anything to get rid of the threat of takeover, and his friendship with the Ancient Pythoness came in rather handy, no? By the way, you haven't told me how you found out about the ambush in the float at the last minute. Was it one of your spies?"

Shaking my head, I tell him something I may never reveal to another soul, living or undead, "It was Sookie. This afternoon, she ran into the phony fangbanger that had been getting information from Clancy, and managed to get the plan out of her."

Raising an eyebrow, Robert asks, "So, how on earth did she relay the information to you during the day? You called me just before sunset. Did she leave you a note?"

Very seriously I explain to him, "No, we had an incident not long ago where a missed note almost resulted in disaster. Robert, you may not believe this, but she told me during my daytime rest. She can do it with her magic. It is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced…well, very nearly, anyway."

It is quite difficult to surprise the Knight…but I have just managed to do it, and now am about to shock him even more. Although at first I had intended to keep it to myself, I find that I want to share with him the miracle of my vision of the sunrise. I finish by saying, "…Brother, I swear to you, it was if I was standing on the bow of that boat myself!"

He just sits and stares at me, clearly stunned. He says nothing at first, and then manages to say, "Unbelievable. Her price really is above rubies. As to that, surely you will want to mark the occasion with a significant gift?"

I tell him of my idea of the canary diamond, and he agrees that it would be just the thing. After pondering this news for a moment, very seriously he says, "I believe that this is somehow important, this ability. As the Oracle said, you are Fated. Have you given any thought to what her prophecy might mean?"

Sitting back, I close my eyes and replay the Seer's words in my mind. I shake my head, and say, "Not yet. As you well know, the trick is to interpret the words _correctly._ Sophie Ann's kingdom did fall, and rise from the ashes, tonight. The light and the dark, that is clear enough; that is Sookie and me. From the two, the one? One path? One…what? ...and the rest of it? Who knows? I suspect I will be giving this a great deal of thought for some time to come."

He nods, and then we lapse back into silence. Eventually, he speaks up and says, "Many were surprised that you did not take Nevada when it was offered to you."

I shake my head, and say, "Many great leaders throughout history have come to grief by trying to rule split territories. I couldn't see myself constantly running back and forth to the desert, trying to forestall the inevitable plot to stake me in the back. Now, Mississippi, on the other hand…"

Robert chuckles, and says, "Do not forget, there is Illinois to contend with, at least for the next 99 years or so…"

I nod. For now, I am quite content with my two states. I had never really desired to become a King in the first place, until the events that had been set in motion with Sophie Ann's final death. After a few moments, I ask him, "Are you quite sure you do not wish to stay and take an active role here?"

Robert shakes his head, and replies, "No, Brother. I prefer to stand in the background, offering advice and a sword if necessary. If you ever need me, I am only a phone call away. The Big Apple is beckoning me, and I must return to her! Have you decided who will take over as Sheriff here in Area One?"

Slowly, I say, "The Area One Sheriff's position is one of the most prestigious in the country, because it contains New Orleans. I really should offer the position to Pam, but I find I do not want her to leave me. Rasul is familiar with all the mechanics of the Area, and was instrumental in bringing this campaign to a successful conclusion. Compton has proven himself up to the job as well."

I could see the twinkle in the Knight's eyes when he said, "Ah, Compton. It would certainly suit you to have him in all the way down here in New Orleans, and not in Bon Temps, would it not? However, if I may say so, Sookie seems to attract a certain amount of trouble, and he may be of more value to you as added protection for her."

I snort. He knows me much too well. He says rather slyly, "What about Sandy? I saw her giving you a rather speculative look in the limo on the way here."

Shaking my head, I sigh and say, "It is just as well she is leaving tonight. She seems to have hit on the idea that we would make a splendid match. I hope that once she gets back to Nevada she will have her hands so full keeping her new position that she will forget all about it. If I had wanted Nevada, I could simply have taken it. Let her keep her desert."

Robert gives me that piercing look of his, and says, "So, Brother, I take it you have not told your Bonded that a marriage between a vampire King and Queen can be made in spite of any prior marriages to humans?"

Has he lost his mind? Quickly, I reply, "No, and neither will you. I have no intentions of ever marrying anyone but Sookie, so it is not relevant. Why upset her?"

He gives me one of those "you are a complete fool" looks of his, but only states, "As you will, my friend, but I think you are making a mistake."

Before he can say anything further on the subject, I look up, and see my child gliding in. She has changed into something more comfortable and less ragged and bloody than the costume she had been wearing earlier, and is so rosy I presume she has succeeded in her quest for a snack. She walks directly over to Robert, who pulls her onto his lap. He rubs her back, and tells her, "Pamela, as always you make me proud. The way you dispatched those two ruffians over by the stage was very elegantly done, my dear. That back swing was a work of art!"

Her eyes are glowing, and she is giving him a look which means he had better be prepared for some serious action in about five more minutes. I am always a little amused by their idea of love talk. I have heard him spout poetry to human women that would make Shakespeare himself weep, but apparently Pam has a different idea of what type of "sweet nothings" she enjoys. I chuckle to myself, thinking about my Bonded's likely reaction if I whispered something similar in her ear!

I hate to break up this little love-fest, but while we are still alone I want to give my child her opportunity to be somewhat independent of me. Hoping she will refuse me, I tell her, "Pam, I am offering you the position as Area One Sheriff. Or, you if you would prefer, you may remain in Area Five with me, and be my Lieutenant. The choice is yours."

She looks at me as if I have grown two heads. Without hesitation, she says, "I appreciate the offer, but of course I want to stay with you. Also, someone has to help watch out for Sookie. She is always such a lot of trouble!"

I cannot exactly argue that point. In any event, I am relieved at her answer. Pam stands, pulls Robert to his feet and says, "Come on, we only have a couple of hours until dawn. Let's go pretend to have a Second Bonding ceremony, shall we?"

He looks over at me and winks. He says, "Yes, certainly, but _you_ get to play the human. Eric, that was truly a memorable ceremony and quite lovely. All the witnesses enjoyed it very much! You will no doubt be the most admired monarch around these parts for some time to come. No wonder Sandy is suddenly so anxious for a union…"

Laughing, they saunter off to the hotel next door. Now that I am alone, I take a minute to savor the memory of the Bonding. By vampire standards it was the perfect ceremony; dark, mysterious, extremely erotic…and I am still amazed that my sweet Southern Belle ever agreed to do it, once she understood what the full ceremony entailed. It means more to me than she will ever know that she overcame her delicate human upbringing to please me. Still, it was a good thing that our combined blood acted as such a stimulant to her libido, because she was actually able to enjoy it, right along with me. Quite unexpectedly, the Ceremony made our Bond deeper than ever, and I will never forget the intensity of our connection during the consummation.

As a side benefit, our rather spectacular joining will certainly not hurt my reputation. Vampires value strength and cunning most of all, but closely behind that follows sexual prowess. We very nearly incited an all out orgy, and I could tell that more than one wick was being dipped out in the audience right along with mine. Our very erotic consummation combined with the lingering bloodlust from the battle would have made it nearly inevitable. I think that is one other bit of information that I will keep to myself. Sookie still does not realize how differently vampires view sex than the average human…

In fact, at this very minute my cock is hardening at the very thought of the consummation. It was a very dangerous thing to do, having that ceremony so close to the end of the battle. My own bloodlust was still very strong; I had to make sure I drank plenty of TrueBloods beforehand, to keep myself from draining her accidentally during sex (although perhaps the Second Bond would have prevented it anyway). As it was, I drank more deeply from her than I really should have. The memory of her sweet hot blood pouring into my hungry mouth, and her legs wrapped around my waist encouraging me to go more deeply inside her…ahhhh, what bliss. I stroke my hardness through the fabric of my leggings, and wonder where she is. Shouldn't she be here to help me celebrate my victory? Perhaps I should go in search of her, and put my other long sword to good use. I would like another opportunity to show her the advantages of being Twice-Bonded to a vampire King…

Just as I am about to go up, I hear someone approaching, and it turns out to be Compton. Although I am anxious to go find my Bonded, I realize that he has performed his duties to both Sookie and me quite well during this whole campaign, and he deserves some of my time. He has showered and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, unusual attire for him. He is pink and has obviously fed. He looks quite relaxed, and I suppose he must be relieved that the threat to Sookie's life has now been ended. He bows to me, and then sits down.

Now that Pam has turned down the Sheriff's job in Area One, I decide to offer it to Bill. It is his right to be offered it, even though I suspect he will say no. I tell him, "Bill, you have proven your loyalty to me and mine. You kept my Bonded safe when I could not look over her myself, and for that alone I am in your debt. You have earned the right to be the Sheriff of Area One. Would you care to take that position?"

He looks a little startled at my offer. He gives me one of his cool, dark looks, but as I anticipated, he replies, "Although it is an unexpected honor, I respectfully decline."

He adds nothing further, but of course we both know why he refused the offer. I surprise myself by saying, "I understand. However, I find myself remembering how helpful your skills have been to me in the last few weeks, and so you may remain on as Area Five investigator, or…be one of my Lieutenants, along with Pam. You would be able to live in Bon Temps, but do a certain amount of traveling as needed. Also, it is possible that Sookie may again require someone to keep an eye on her from time to time."

He surprises me yet again by saying, "If it would be alright with you, I would like to think about it and give you my answer at a later time."

Hmmmm. Not the expected answer, at all. He gives me a piercing look, and suddenly blurts out, "Eric, how did you do it? How did you manage to keep still while Victor was mauling her? If I had been able to see it, I could never have kept myself from trying to kill him that very instant."

It is a very intense, serious question. He has more than proved his loyalty, and is now a valued member of my retinue, so I decide to give him an honest answer. I say, "It was the hardest thing I have had to do in over 1,000 years of existence. It took every ounce of willpower I possess not to tear him to pieces the moment he touched her. However, I knew it was necessary for us all to have a chance at peace."

I am quite certain that the image of Madden holding her captive will torment me for centuries to come. When he cut her and hurt her, and then began to taste her blood, that very special blood that no vampire but me should ever have been allowed to taste, I very nearly did _not _stand still…until I realized how much effort it was taking Sookie to keep her fairy magic under control and not poof away. How could I show any less discipline than such a fragile young girl?

Bill asks, "I never asked you before, but what made you decide to take out Felipe right now? Was it just to avenge our Queen?"

I think back to the night that Felipe had called me and told me of his plans for Sookie and myself. I explain, "I always intended to avenge Sophie Ann, but I am a patient vampire and could have waited a long time for that. Felipe had plans to make me his second-in-command…and officially a part of the Royal nest."

At that news, Bill actually looks ill. He knows as well as I do what it would have meant as far as Sookie was concerned. The minute Felipe had suggested it, his fate was sealed. Madden was merely a rather elegant means to a pre-determined end.

Bill says rather fiercely, "Well, I always thought you would make a good King. The timing is just about perfect, as far as I can see."

We sit silently for a few moments, then Bill says in a low voice, "There is no news yet on Quinn. He was seen leaving the hotel directly after you dispatched Madden, but has not been sighted since."

At the very mention of Quinn, my temper surges. I have no idea how deeply the Were-Tiger was involved in Madden's plot, but I _will_ find out...and this time there will be no mercy. I can tell by the cold gleam in Compton's eye that this is yet another subject on which we are in complete agreement. Eventually, I force myself to calm down, and regain my composure. To take my mind off the treacherous Tiger, I think of a small detail that needs addressing, so I ask Bill, "So, now that Fabrizzio has fulfilled his vow to help Sookie, will he return to Italy?"

Bill shakes his head and says, "No, he is young, and returning home is still too painful. You know how it is. He would really like to stay here in New Orleans."

Yes, even after a millennium I remember how agonizing it is to return home. I say, "I suspect that if I offer the job of Area One Sheriff to Rasul, he will take it. I will tell Rasul to allow him to stay."

Compton nods his head, and says nothing further. Suddenly, I realize that I can not feel even the slightest hint of his emotions. I wonder if it is because Sookie is not present to be the conduit, or perhaps…perhaps the Second Bonding Ceremony actually managed to break their tie. I can still feel Sookie perfectly well, in fact better than ever…so I suppose it does not really matter one way or the other, at this point. Still, I am contemplating this turn of events, when Bill speaks up and says, "I need to tell you something. Sookie asked me not to, just after your ambush at the float, but I feel it is something you need to know."

I raise one eyebrow in question. I cannot believe he is going to tell me something against her wishes. However, he continues, "When you were fighting, of course your emotions were passing through her…and she was barely able to withstand it. Eric, if I hadn't been there to absorb some of it…I do not know what would have happened to her. She is strong willed, but still mostly human, and her fragile little system was never meant to handle the extreme emotions of an ancient vampire in full battle mode."

Wincing, I immediately realize the truth in his words. I never thought of the potential damage I could be doing to her, through our Bond. In his cool fashion, he says dispassionately, "In future it might be best to either make sure she will be far away from the action, or…perhaps she can learn to shield herself from your emotions, if necessary."

The thought that she could _ever_ learn to block our Bond is an extremely unsettling one. I could do it easily before the Second Bond was forged, but I have not had occasion to try since then. The very idea that she could deliberately block me...completely unacceptable! I understand his concern in the matter, and now I suppose I am further in his debt than I realized before. It really _was_ fortunate that he was there and had the ability to allow some of those overwhelming forces to flow through her into him.

However, the last thing I want is for him to suggest to her that she learn to block our Bond. I will have to come up with another solution for this potential problem later. I say rather coolly, "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I have no intention of allowing her to be anywhere near any further fighting, so it should not be an issue in the future. I appreciate your concern, though."

In answer, he just sighs.

Through our Bond, I feel the approach of the subject of our prior conversation. She has come silently through the doors onto the patio, which is lit only by the light from the fountain. Bill never turns, so perhaps he really cannot feel her. In addition to her being stronger, I have noticed that the more she consumes of my blood, her vision and hearing are becoming more acute as well. She is glowing lightly, and is so beautiful I cannot take my eyes off her. She moves through the shadows as silently as any vampire, and she glides up behind Bill. She is wearing that lovely peach colored negligee; and has obviously bathed, and washed and dried her hair. It is hanging loose in soft curls over her shoulders, the way I like it best. I can smell Obsession, her faint fairy scent, and also her female essence; there is no doubt that she is aroused.

She has my undivided attention now; I can feel my cock becoming instantly hard again and my fangs slide out immediately. My beautiful Queen is watching me, her blue eyes never leaving mine. I can feel her love and her lust for me coming strongly through our Bond. She walks past Bill, and as she does she pauses briefly and runs one finger lightly down his cheek. She smiles down at him and says softly, "Goodnight, Bill. Enjoy the rest of the night."

He glances up at her briefly, almost as if he is afraid to look at her in my presence. He says only, "Good night, Sookie…I will."

In the past I would have no doubt been extremely jealous at her gesture, but I can feel that she has come down here to seduce me, and as soon as possible. Somehow, I find that single stroke of his face to be very…erotic, and if I am not mistaken, that was exactly her intent. I rise, pull her into my embrace, bend my head to hers, and kiss her. Her soft lips part and I feel her warm silky tongue run lightly over the tips of my fangs. Her arms slide around my neck, and she is kissing me with her very special Sookie-kisses.

I am a little surprised that she is being so affectionate in front of Bill, but of course not very long ago he watched her having full-out, mind-blowing sex with me and we all know it. I am more than ready to make love to her until sunrise, and I can tell this is exactly what she wants, too. I say rather absently, "Good night Bill."

I am so focused on my Lover I do not know if he answers me or not. I pick her up, and take her to our room. The minute we get inside and close the door, she immediately helps me remove my clothing. As soon as I am naked, she smiles and says, "You are an extremely dirty vampire. Come with me."

She leads me to the bathroom, where she has prepared a bath for me, and I lie back in the warm water and relax as she scrubs me clean. During my bath, however, she keeps stroking my length, and teasing me with her kisses. As soon as she feels that I am sufficiently clean, she lets me out of the tub and dries me with a big fluffy towel. As soon as I am dry, she falls to her knees, and takes me into her mouth. She sucks and licks my cock, rubbing my balls with one hand, while stroking the part of my shaft that she can't get in her mouth with the other until I am ready to burst.

My temptress can no doubt feel the pleasure she is giving me, and she is glancing up and watching my reactions intently. She takes me out of her mouth for long enough to whisper sexily, "Cum for me, Eric, I want to taste you." Almost immediately after she takes me in her mouth again, I cannot hold back another second, and cum in her mouth in a torrent. She moans deeply in her throat, and I know through the Bond she is experiencing my great pleasure as she willingly accepts my essence. She swallows, and then smiles up at me sexily. I raise her up and kiss her deeply, tasting my fluids on her lips.

It is her turn now; I take her back to the bedroom, slip the tiny straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and the silky fabric slips down over her curves and falls to the floor in a puddle. I set her down on the edge of the bed and lay her back. Kneeling between her legs, I inhale her delectable fairy scent. I eagerly begin to lap at her sweet pussy, sucking her clit into my mouth and then teasing it with my tongue. Simultaneously, I begin to pleasure her with my long fingers, rubbing that special spot up inside her, and before long she is crying out and twitching and then shuddering as she cums for me. I continue to lap up her lovely fairy juices, and by now I am quite hard again.

I crawl up on the bed, and resting on my knees, I pull my sexy little fairy onto my waiting erection, and I support her weight with my arms while I plunge into her slick and swollen center. She has closed her eyes, lost in a sensual haze. She is so very beautiful, and I realize that I have not yet told her how much I love her tonight, and how proud she has made me. I lay her back without breaking our union, and continue to move in and out of her. I say, "Beloved, open your eyes and look at your husband, who loves you more than he has ever loved anything or anyone on this earth."

Her eyes slowly open. They are dilated in her passion, and she says huskily, "Eric, I love you, too. And you are right, being made love to by a vampire King is much better."

I really should not bite her, after feeding so deeply earlier, but I find I just cannot resist just a small nip. It sets off her orgasm, and then my own. Afterwards, I find myself completely and totally spent. Even for a vampire, four extremely intense climaxes in a just few hours is sufficient! I gather her into my arms, and we speak softly of love for a time, until she finally falls deeply asleep. Reluctantly, I slip out of bed, leave her a note and a little gift for tomorrow, and climb into my coffin for the day. While waiting to slip into my daytime rest, I thank the gods for the victory they have granted me this night, and for giving me my Sookie. A fierce sense of accomplishment and satisfaction rolls through me, now that I have finally fulfilled my personal vow to avenge my friend Sophie Ann. My last waking thought is _Ah, it is good to be King._


	62. Chapter 62

_All of these characters are solely owned by Mrs. Charlaine Harris._

Chapter 62

Sookie's POV

The next morning I was startled awake by what sounded like a drum being pounded underneath our balcony. What I heard was _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_...and then a deep voice shouting _HAPPY MARDI GRAS!_ I jumped out of bed, threw on the wrap of my peach nightgown, and ran out onto the balcony. I could see an old black man strolling down the street, beating on a huge drum, and shouting his early morning greeting. With all the excitement from the prior night, I had completely forgotten that today was actually Mardi Gras Day!

It was still quite early, and in fact I could still see a little mist rising from the streets. Except for the "town crier", there were still very few people out yet. I smiled and just enjoyed the scene before me. For the first time in weeks and weeks, I felt completely happy and relaxed. I felt like a load had been lifted from my shoulders.

Felipe and Victor were finally gone completely out of our lives, and Sophie Ann had been avenged. I would not have to live in the desert as part of a King's nest, and be shared. All of my vampires had come through the battle relatively unscathed. I was publicly Twice-Bonded to an extremely powerful vampire King, and it was unlikely anyone would be stupid enough to take me away from _him_.

Even though I was by myself, I blushed just thinking about what I had done to make our Second Bond known to others. It was a really good thing that our combined blood had turned out to be such a potent aphrodisiac, because otherwise I would have been one reluctant sex partner. As it was, it had turned out to be one of my most mind-blowing sexual experiences, and in my heart of hearts I knew I would be thinking about it for a long time. During that intense love-making, it was as if our souls were completely, totally intertwined, more deeply than ever before. It was funny, because by all rights the Bond should not have changed at all, but clearly it had…and in some unexpected ways. I smiled a little to myself. One thing I had realized about my fairy magic was that I needed to be more careful what I wished for.

As far as Eric's new position, I knew that there would be some issues to face with the transition, but at least we were out from under the constant threat of immanent harm. Eric seemed fully prepared to take on his new role as King, and I knew without a doubt that he would make an excellent one. I felt a little bad about the whole thing, though; I knew that he had never really wanted that for himself, and had mainly done it to save me from Felipe. Still, I could not think of a single other vampire more qualified to get the vampires of Louisiana back on track than the Viking.

I went over to Eric's coffin, ran my hands over the smooth wood, and said, "Morning, baby. Er, I mean…Your Majesty." I chuckled a little to myself. I wondered if he was going to expect me to address him formally when in public….Nah, I bet not. He was still very much a jeans and t-shirt kind of vampire.

I still could hardly believe that I was now married to a vampire King. I wondered what Niall was going to make of it. Suddenly, thinking back over some of the comments he had made to me, I wondered very much if he hadn't been anticipating something along those lines all along. Hmmmm.

What I really, really needed right then, more than anything, was a cup of coffee. I wondered if there was such an animal, anywhere in the entire Residence. Clearly, Felipe had not been much into human amenities. The first thing I was going to do as wife of the Big Kahuna was make sure that all the rooms had a coffee pot, light-tight or not!

It had been sort of surreal, coming in last night. We had arrived at the Residence along with Sandy and the rest of our group. The guards at the door had apparently gotten the news of their change in employer, because they had bowed low to both Eric and Sandy, and greeted them as "Your Majesties". It was a little awkward, because they were really the Royal Guards from Nevada, but this was still the Royal Residence of Louisiana. Eric had told me later that we would probably just keep this Residence, because it really was in an excellent location for events such as this one and had plenty of room for guests.

On the night in St. Thomas when he had finally come clean about his plan to take back Louisiana, I had a whole list of things I had been worried about. Way down near the bottom of the list was his plans for where we would live. Traditionally the prior monarchs of Louisiana had resided in New Orleans (except for Felipe), but I just couldn't see myself living here full time. Eric reassured me that, although we would be spending lots of time here, our home base would be Shreveport, and our primary home, Valhalla.

Leaving the balcony, I went in search of my cell phone, to call my bodyguards. I had been a little disappointed to find out that even though Victor was finally dead, Eric was not about to let me go traipsing around New Orleans unguarded. I sighed, and pressed the send button. Cooper answered almost immediately, and we set up a time for them to come by and get me. I went in to shower, and saw my note of the day propped on the sink, along with a tiny box. It read,

_**To my lovely Queen,**_

_**Happy Mardi Gras! I hope you enjoy your day. Here is a little token for today. I also left a box of King Doubloons for you to toss off our balcony. Please see to it that we are moved to a light-tight room. I am tired of rising without you.**_

_**Until first dark,**_

_**~E **_

_**P.S. Do not leave the Residence without your guards. I mean it!**_

I opened the little box, and pulled out a delicate gold chain. From it hung a gold and diamond Fleur-de-lis, which I knew symbolized both Louisiana and royalty. I fastened it around my neck, and admired it in the mirror. At the rate he was supplying me with jewelry, I was going to need a much bigger jewelry box soon!

Although nearly everyone in the French Quarter would be going around in costume today, I just pulled on a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia T-shirt. I figured yesterday had filled my costume-wearing quota for awhile. Grabbing my purse and sunglasses, I slipped out of the room, and was surprised to discover that there were two guards standing right outside our bedroom door! They had just about startled the life out of me! Eric and I were going to have to have a serious chat about this whole guard thing! They both bowed low, and said, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Oh, brother. I gave them a smile, though, and said, "Good morning! Be back later! Oh, uh…Happy Mardi Gras!"

They both returned my smile, and I went on down to the front door, where I had to go through the whole thing again with the guards at that door. Boy, was I glad when I saw good old low key, familiar Cooper and George waiting for me! I flashed them both a mega-watt smile and said, "Happy Mardi Gras!"

They returned the greeting, and Cooper said, "We heard about last night. I guess we should be calling you "Your Highness" now."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Don't you dare! Eric is King all right, but since I'm human I doubt I have a title. Now, let's go get some coffee in me before I pass out!"

We headed to Jackson Square and the Café du Monde. By now, the streets were filling up with revelers in costume. In the few blocks we walked, I saw the most amazing array of costumes I could have ever imagined: a couple dressed as crawfish, their costumes made up entirely of red plastic plates and cups, accompanied by a walking box of "Zataran's Crab Boil"; someone wearing a fake tree with condoms glued all over it, and a label reading "Rubber Tree Plant"; a pair of college girls in huge rubber foam taco outfits, complete with chopped tomatoes, shredded cheese, and their large floppy red shoes labeled "Hot Sauce"; and my personal favorite, a group of "businessmen" carrying briefcases, and wearing black socks, lace-up dress shoes, hats, _very_ long wide ties, and nothing else. It was really too bad that Eric was here to share all this insanity with me!

As we passed St. Louis Cathedral, I made a note to myself to go stand in line on Ash Wednesday to get ashes put on my forehead. I knew that many non-Catholics would do the same, and I figured I needed to make some effort to atone for my part in all the final deaths that had occurred last night. I said another silent prayer of thanks for all my vampires being safe.

By the time we made it through the long line to get into the Café du Monde, I had just about laughed myself silly at all the costumes going by. Next year, I vowed to 1) wear my own wild and crazy costume and 2) never leave the room without a camera! I had fallen madly, totally in love with Mardi Gras, and hoped never to miss it again! I even knew what I wanted to go as…a fairy princess, of course!

We had finally made it into the Café, and we all ordered _café au lait _and a big pile of the little square donuts covered in powdered sugar called _beignets_. As we sat munching and watching the crowd go by, I saw a man at a nearby table wearing one of the Blaine-Kerne shirts, and I thought back on the meeting with the pseudo-fangbanger at the restaurant yesterday, and how that chance meeting might have made the difference between success and disaster.

Thanks to my lessons with Faeryn, I had been able to use my magic to get some crucial information out of Clancy's former confederate, and then "glamour" her to forget the whole thing. She had been in a serious relationship with one of Victor's "lieutenants"; her brother and she both worked for the Blaine-Kerne float builders, and had paid the crew that built Eric's float a huge sum to build a little extra feature not called for in the blueprints. All of the double-decker floats had an enclosed staircase that led from the top deck down to the ground. They had added concealed spaces on both sides of the staircase where Victor's vampires could ride and wait for their chance to pounce. As Sheriff, Eric would be last down the stairway; and could be easily captured in the narrow "chute" by the waiting vampires, armed with silver chains and nets.

The plan had been to capture Eric as soon as all the other riders had disembarked, and his float was last so that very little help would be available. Once captive, he was then to be taken to the stage, so that Victor could obtain his blood to break our Bond. The scary part was that a specially constructed silver cage had been found in Victor's suite at the hotel, which had been built to hold the Viking. There were also regular handcuffs and whips by the bed. Apparently Victor was going to make good on his fantasy of giving me "discipline" while my vampire had to watch. When this had been relayed to the Viking, he never so much as blinked an eye, but internally I could feel his absolute rage; in fact, it was so intense that I had to sit down myself until he was calmer. Even now, the very thought made me shudder.

Since clearly the information on how to go about breaking the Bond had come from Quinn, I wondered exactly how deeply he had been involved with Victor's plans. Eric had been extremely quiet on the subject, but as far as I could tell, the Tiger had just disappeared from the hotel. He had a lot to answer for, and I wondered uneasily what my vampire was going to do about it.

In any event, as soon as I had learned of all this information about the planned ambush, I was in a quandary what to do. I was not supposed to see any of my vampires until after dark, and that might not give them enough time to come up with a counter-attack. A note could be missed or intercepted. It finally occurred to me that I had to try something I had only managed once before. I had Cooper drive me back to the Residence, and I went straight to our room. I knelt at Eric's coffin, and had thought about what I had just learned as hard as I could. At first, I wasn't sure it had worked, but then I had felt Eric's response, which was "…_I understand. Remember…no fear…"_ There had not been time last night for Eric to explain exactly what had transpired, and I was anxious for first dark so I could find out.

I had known exactly when the fight at the float had started, because that was when Bill had to hold me before the Bonding Ceremony. Eric's extreme emotions during the short battle were almost too much for me to handle, and I didn't know what would have happened if Bill hadn't been there to help me absorb some of it. I sincerely hoped that we didn't have a lot more battles in front of us; it was just too hard on my half of the Bond.

For the present, I felt much better now that I had some coffee and food in me. During a lull in our conversation, I could not help but overhear the group at the table next to us, since the tables were so crowed together I was practically sitting with them anyway. They were discussing the Vampire Ball from the night before. One woman said, "It was amazing. They are all so beautiful! The Vampire Queen had on the most beautiful gown I've ever seen! I wonder why they all left so suddenly? Some of them had just gotten there."

A man said knowingly, "I heard from one of the hotel staff that they were having some sort of Vampire Ceremony that humans were not allowed to see…secret stuff, kind of like the Masons, I guess."

The first woman said, "Well, some of them came back much later, but most of them looked like they had been in a bar fight! What on earth do you suppose they were doing?"

A beautiful young woman who was with them said dreamily, "Well, whatever it was, they were _much_ friendlier when they got back. I don't remember too much about it, but I know I had a really good time! I can't wait for next year!" I noticed she was wearing a scarf around her neck, so I just bet she _did_ have a good time. I just shook my head, and told my crew that it was time to go.

The three of us started the trek back to the Residence. We didn't take a straight path back, though, because I just _had_ to see a little more of the totally free show going on around me. At one point, a walking parade came by, and we were swept up into it and I found myself dancing and gyrating along with the motley Krewe, and just having a wonderful time. I think it upset George a little, but I told him to lighten up, just for today anyhow.

A little later, I saw another walking Krewe, which consisted of several locals in wild costumes, pushing a rather large old lady in a shopping cart. A handmade sign was attached to the cart, announcing it to be "the Krewe of Colleen." Apparently Colleen was the old lady, and was the Queen of her own parade. As soon as she had gone past, a group of medical students from Tulane came by, pushing a gurney. They were wearing lab coats, stethoscopes, boxer underwear, and tennis shoes, and that was it. They all had names embroidered on their lab coats; for example, one was "Dr. Pap Smear"; a tall red head was, "Dr, Seymour Kuntz"; and also the famous East Indian physician, "Dr. Laka Nooki". They were offering free gynecological exams. I politely declined.

Finally, we had wound our way back around to the Residence. I went in, and this time I drug Cooper and George in with me, since now technically they _were_ the Royal Guards. It looked like we would be staying in New Orleans for awhile, and Robert, Pam, Bill, and the guards would be moving over here this evening. Also, Eric had told me to have a room prepared for Mr. Cataliades, who was due to arrive at any moment. Russell and his crowd were leaving at first dark, and Stan's as well. I would be a little sorry to see Stan go, since he had been the one to stand with Eric. For a vampire King, he really wasn't a bad guy. Oops! Maybe now I should be more careful about saying stuff like that!

I went to see who was in charge of the room assignments, and it turned out to be a man named Reuben. He was clearly very nervous about loosing his job, and I didn't blame him. I bet Eric was going to do a little cleaning house, starting with…well, everybody. For now, though, I merely asked if we could be relocated to a room that was light-tight. He looked a little shocked that I wasn't in here demanding the "Royal Suite" but honestly, I wanted the place repainted, fumigated, and blessed by a couple of priests before moving in. It turned out that the room we had originally been supposed to occupy was not even taken. That Victor! What a jerk!

Reuben said that he would send someone up shortly to move our things, and we would be all settled in the new room by sundown. While I was at it, I made arrangements for the rest of our entourage. Wow! I had an entourage! Huh. I gave Cooper and George instructions, and sent them off to get ready for the move. I asked Reuben if it would be possible to get some human food delivered later, and beaming, he replied, "Certainly, madam! It would be my pleasure to see to it!" He asked what I would like, and when I wanted it, and I told him; then I thanked him very politely. I guessed I was starting to get used to having people do things for me, but Gran would be ashamed of me if I wasn't at least polite about it.

While I was working on room assignments, a guard came in and announced that someone was asking for me. It turned out to be Mr. Cataliades, who bowed and greeted me by saying, "My dear Mrs. Northman, congratulations! Eric will make a most splendid King. I have every faith in him! And of course, you are no stranger to Royalty…" He said this with a twinkle in his eye. I showed him to his room, and he said he would be meeting with Eric later. Apparently there was a lot of paperwork involved in such a transition.

I went on back up to our current room, and sat out on the balcony for awhile watching the crowd go by. I had a blast, throwing King doubloons to passers-by. It was much more fun than last night's parade, because I was not nearly as tense. One girl (at least I _thought_ it was a girl, but later revised my opinion) went by, dressed as a Vampire Queen. I think "she" knew this was the Royal Residence, because she saw me on the balcony, and did an elaborate curtsy. I returned it, and threw her a handful of doubloons. After all, we Queens have to stick together.

On several different occasions, I saw women dressed as fortune tellers; and each one would make me think of the Ancient Pythoness, and what she had said about Eric and me. After our meeting in Rhodes, I had looked up "oracles" on the Internet. True to their tradition, the old gal had been vague enough that our "prophecy" could mean absolutely anything. All the vampires present had seemed completely bowled over by it; but I'd noticed that sometimes, in spite of their age, vampires are somewhat gullible. I could probably get myself a sign that said, "Madam Sookie, prophecies $5", learn to spout vague nonsense, and get rich selling fortunes to vampires.

However, one thing that she did say that stuck in my mind was the whole "Fated" thing. Robert believed it, and apparently so did Eric. Did I? It did seem unlikely that a 1,000 year old vampire just _happened_ to be hanging around Bon Temps, Louisiana just in time to meet a human/fairy barmaid, fall in love, and share a magical, highly unorthodox Blood Bond, but still! The jury was still out on whether I actually believed it or not.

It was now late afternoon, and the crowds had thinned out considerably. Everybody was probably tired and ready to go home A knock came on the bedroom door, and Reuben came in and brought me my dinner. He set me up at a little table on the balcony, served my food, and then left. I made myself eat every scrap of the tender grilled ribeye he had brought me, along with a huge salad and yeast rolls. I still was not really all that hungry, but I knew I would have to eat more anyway, because I needed to keep up my blood supply. The very thought of Eric feeding from anyone else was still…unacceptable, as he would say.

As soon as I was finished I realized that I needed to get ready to move to our new room. I packed up all of our stuff, and just about the time I finished, I heard another knock on our door. I let in the porters, and supervised as they moved Eric's coffin from one end of the Residence to the other. Our new room was downstairs, right off the courtyard. I went in to check it out, and found that it was perfect! It was a small suite, with a light-tight bedroom with a king-sized bed, and a bathroom with a huge tub! I had them put Eric's coffin in the bedroom, and then we moved down all of our luggage.

I had just enough time to get everything unpacked again and put away, when I felt sunset approaching. Yes, I actually _felt_ it. The more of Eric's ancient blood I took, the more I just _knew_ when it was time for the sun to rise and set. I was definitely becoming more vampire-like in many ways, and also more fairy-like in others…so what about my human side? Should I be worried? Two months ago, I would have been terrified.

I figured I could worry about that all that later, because just then it was nearly sunset. I hurriedly slipped off my clothes, pulled a new white satin teddy over my head, and went and stood by Eric's coffin. I ran my hands over it, and then reached down and pressed the secret latch that the Viking had shown me. I cautiously raised the lid, and gazed down at my beautiful, spectacular, magnificent vampire and sent a prayer of thanks to God for sending him to me. I reached in and gently stroked his face; and just then he opened those amazing blue eyes, smiled broadly, and said, "Hello, Beloved! Did you miss me?"

**The End**

_Author's Notes: Well, here it is...my first complete story. For all of you who are interested in my version of Eric and Sookie's love story, it will be continued in the sequel, titled "Addicted To Love". Sookie and Eric learn to live with each other and with their new situation, and also deal with some issues facing Louisiana's vampires. Several questions from the first story will be answered, like: What was Niall's gift...what becomes of Quinn...what exactly are our couple Fated to do? I will probably start posting this in a couple of weeks. You can get a notification when it is posted by checking the "Author alert" box._

_After lots of internal debate, instead of just letting this one roll on, I decided to end this one, and then start a sequel under a different title. I had several reasons for doing so. 1) I fulfilled my personal vow to never, ever leave a story unfinished 2) Some people will only read completed stories. And maybe most importantly...3) It is much easier on me and my computer to break the story up into more manageable chunks._

_Many, many thanks to all of you readers who have stuck with me through this rather long story, and especially to those of you who left me such great reviews. The only reward fanfiction writers get is through the reviews, and I will promise you it keeps us motivated to keep on going!!! If anyone has any questions or comments on this story, or on the sequel, please send me a message. I always respond as quickly as I can._

_Thanks again,_

_BonTempsBaby_


End file.
